La nueva profesora
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Ambientado en HP y la Orden del Fénix. Una antigua estudiante, una prodigio, ha sido llamada para impartir la clase de DCAO en un esfuerzo por parte de Dumbledore para frenar la intromisión del Ministerio en el colegio. Claire White se reencontrará con un mundo que había dejado atrás tras preferir una existencia muggle, y probará ser una aliada valiosa para el niño que vivió y co.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Aquel verano llevaba siendo bastante normal desde que comenzara en Junio, por lo menos en el Estado de Virginia. Como siempre, el calor no era excesivo pero siempre bien recibido, como suele ser en las montañas. Lo único que distaba de un verano corriente era que aquel año había habido más lluvias que las habituales. Era común que lloviera un par de veces por semana; lluvias cortas de 10 a 15 minutos de duración que caían de nubes que aparecían en un santiamén a la mitad de un día soleado. Aquel año, sin embargo, había llovido al menos una vez al día, por lo menos en Blacksburg.

Aquella ciudad contaba con un poco más de cuarenta mil habitantes, en su gran mayoría estudiantes universitarios. También vivían ahí los profesores de la universidad, junto con sus familias, normalmente en los barrios residenciales a las afueras de los límites del campus. Era un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de bosques extensos y densos, donde reinaba una atmósfera de educación y buenos modales propios de la población profesional que se asentaba y se formaba ahí.

Dentro del campus de la universidad, como era normal en las instituciones educacionales, había un edificio que restringía el acceso para todos aquellos que no fueran estudiantes o miembros del profesorado que pagaban una tarifa; el gimnasio de la universidad. Completamente equipado para entrenar cada músculo del cuerpo, no solo ofrecía una muy buena alternativa para aquellos que quisieran bajar de peso o apretar algunas zonas corporales, sino que además daba la opción de realizar actividades de menor impacto que concedían, si se realizaban con frecuencia, mayores niveles de energía y un muy buen método de relajación. Preferido sobre todo por las mujeres, se ofrecían clases de baile y aeróbicos, además de yoga y taichí. Dichos cursos eran impartidos por varios instructores pero había una persona que era siempre la preferida al momento de elegir los horarios.

Claire White era una mujer de 26 años, pequeña y delgada, de piel blanca y rostro algo infantil que asistía a clases de aeróbicos dos veces por semana, entre la de la noche. Su cabello castaño caía hasta media espalda cuando lo llevaba suelto, y poseía unos penetrantes y vibrantes ojos cafés que contrastaban intensamente con el color de su piel, y destacaban las bellas facciones de su rostro. Había nacido en Londres, pero crecido en Blacksburg durante la primera parte de su infancia. Su padre y su madre eran ambos profesores de la universidad; su padre era veterinario y su madre enfermera de formación inglesa. Ella, instruida desde pequeña acerca de la importancia de la educación, supo desde muy temprana edad que quería estudiar una carrera universitaria como sus padres. A los once años, sin embargo, una noticia inesperada cambió el curso de su vida. Tras regresar del colegio, casi al final de su último año de primaria, se encontró con un par de invitados esperándola, junto con sus padres, en la sala de su casa.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos mayores que sus padres, según ella juzgó por su apariencia. Aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido su vestimenta. Vestidos de manera similar, los invitados usaban capas largas y sombreros puntiagudos. Él de color negro y ella de color verde esmeralda. Aquel día de 1980, ella se enteró de que era una bruja. Y que, dado su lugar de nacimiento, tenía una plaza para estudiar magia en el mejor colegio de hechicería de Europa; Hogwarts. Más debido a que también contaba con la nacionalidad estadounidense, y por haber vivido todo lo que llevaba viva en Estados Unidos, le ofrecían la posibilidad de transferir dicha plaza al Instituto de Magia de las Brujas de Salem, el colegio más cercano a su localidad. El invitado era el subdirector del Instituto; un hombre llamado Henry Loss. Ella era la subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. En medio del entusiasmo, y un comprensible deseo de aventura, tras una charla con sus padres, entre los tres decidieron que Hogwarts sería su colegio, pues le daría la oportunidad de conocer más de la cultura de su madre, así como abrirle las puertas al resto del mundo. Sin embargo, sus deseos de estudiar en la universidad seguían formando parte de ella. Entre el subdirector del Instituto Salem y sus padres convinieron una solución. Con las influencias mágicas del mago, cada año lograrían que ella rindiera cursos intensivos de verano en una secundaria muggle, para poder así aplicar para alguna carrera si es que así seguía deseándolo ella.

Aquel verano sigue siendo uno de los que más recuerda en el presente. Junto a un profesor del instituto americano de magia, fue a una comunidad mágica cercana a Blacksburg, en medio del bosque, a comprar algunas de las cosas que necesitaría para el colegio. Los libros los compraron por correspondencia de una tienda en Londres, así como los ingredientes para preparar pociones y utensilios para lo mismo. En Estados Unidos compró sus primeras túnicas negras, así como algunas partes genéricas del uniforme escolar, todas cosas que ya había dejado en el pasado. Salvo por una; su varita mágica. De veintiséis centímetros y medio y madera de roble blanco, con un núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón. Aquella varita había sido su leal compañera durante toda su vida escolar mágica, y con ella había conseguido grandes logros.

Desde su primer año en el colegio destacó como una estudiante brillante; aprendía muy rápido y poseía gran habilidad para realizar encantamientos y pociones. Como con varios estudiantes desde que el colegio Hogwarts fuera fundado, fue catalogada como prodigio a pesar de ser una hija de muggles. Obtuvo doce TIMOs calificados con Extraordinario al final de su quinto año, y las calificaciones más altas en sus EXTASIS cuando finalizó su educación mágica.

Luego de eso, y habiendo tenido calificaciones muy buenas en los exámenes libres muggles que rendía durante los veranos, ingresó como estudiante de pregrado de Bioquímica en una Universidad estadounidense, y obtuvo su título tras cuatro años. Tres años después, terminó su tesis de Doctorado en Inmunología, mientras trabajaba en la universidad como ayudante en los laboratorios de varias carreras. Ya con su grado de doctora, participó en un concurso que le hizo acreedora del derecho de dictar cátedras; y así mientras trabajaba en las investigaciones de la universidad, daba clases de bioquímica, microbiología e inmunología.

Y así, la bruja prodigio afirmó una vida muggle casi en su totalidad.

La música sonaba poderosamente en el salón, amortiguando en algo los sonidos de los pasos de las mujeres en el interior de éste. Claire estaba al frente del grupo, siguiendo la corografía junto a las otras usuarias del gimnasio. Llevaban bastante tiempo bailando ya, ejercitándose. Muchas de ellas ya estaban cansadas, y aunque seguían bailando, la coordinación y la velocidad de los movimientos ya no eran como al inicio. La bruja movió las caderas al ritmo latino y dio una vuelta completa, volviendo a su posición original justo cuando la música terminó.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! – felicitó la instructora, una mujer alta de origen brasilero, uniéndose a los aplausos colectivos.

Las mujeres, aunque más agotadas que ella, sonreían. Aquella actividad siempre era bien recibida para activar el cuerpo y mejorar el humor.

\- Bueno, chicas, es todo por hoy. – indicó la instructora, acercándose a una mesa para coger una botella de agua. – Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Nos vemos el viernes a la misma hora.

Cuando las mujeres comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a las duchas, Claire recogió su bolso e hizo lo mismo. Ahí se duchó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, además de relajar los músculos con agua caliente, solo para quitarse el sudor de encima; ya se podría dar un buen baño en casa. Cuando salió, se despidió de los encargados y de sus compañeros en la sala de máquinas, y luego salió al estacionamiento para coger su coche.

Aparcó su coche frente a la entrada al garaje de su casa, en un barrio residencial. Entre su trabajo como investigadora y como profesora ganaba suficiente dinero para pagar un dividendo y las cuentas. No le sobraban lujos, pero no le faltaba nada. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, cerrando detrás de ella. Una vez adentro pudo relajarse por completo. Dejó su bolso en el piso, junto a la puerta de entrada, encendió algunas luces y recorrió los primeros pasos del pasillo de entrada hacia la escalera que conducía hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Era una casa americana típica, de dos niveles, que contaba con tres habitaciones, un baño en suite en la habitación principal y otro entre las dos habitaciones restantes en la planta superior. Ella utilizaba la habitación principal para dormir, la segunda habitación estaba equipada con una cama para recibir a sus padres cuando iban de visita, y la tercera habitación estaba equipada como una oficina donde se dedicaba a trabajar en la búsqueda del estado del arte de sus proyectos. En la primera planta se hallaban la cocina, la sala, un baño de invitados y una pequeña habitación donde tenía su lavadora y su secadora, las cuales no usaba nunca, pues lavaba y secaba la ropa con magia.

Entró en su dormitorio y encendió la luz, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el baño. Se dio una ducha caliente y larga, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo con cuidado antes de salir y secarse con una de las toallas que tenía colgadas junto a la ducha. Luego se envolvió el cuerpo con la misma toalla para salir a su habitación a buscar ropa limpia que ponerse. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, muy temprano para ir a dormir para ella. Y cuando iba a elegir su ropa, tocaron el timbre. Suspiró.

\- Por supuesto. – murmuró. No le pareció extraño que alguien se apareciera a aquellas horas; en un barrio residencial como aquel los vecinos se conocían perfectamente. Quizás fuera el hombre de edad de la casa de al lado que iba a avisarle sobre problemas con mapaches o algo así. Volvieron a tocar el timbre cuando se puso unas bragas limpias. - ¡Un momento!

Se puso encima un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta blanca, sin molestarse en ponerse sujetador, pues además se puso una sudadera negra. Fue al baño y recogió su varita, que siempre llevaba consigo, y bajó la escalera a toda prisa mientras la escondía bajo la manga derecha de la sudadera. A pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta se percató de algo extraño; el vecindario estaba en el bosque, si, y la mayoría de los caminos no contaban con alumbrado público antes de llegar a los caminos principales. Pero todas las casas contaban con luces en los porches, que servía para mantener a raya a varios animales que gustaban de meterse en la basura… pero en aquel momento afuera había oscuridad total.

Claire entrecerró los ojos y sacó la varita de su escondite para tenerla lista. Aunque sospechaba que si fuera alguien peligroso ya hubiera entrado. Que ella supiera, ella era la única residente bruja de aquel barrio.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó, con la mano izquierda sobre el pomo de la puerta.

\- Antiguos profesores, querida. – respondió una voz femenina, firme, que denotaba cierta edad y estar bordeando en la risa.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Claire solo pudo sonreír. Fue tomada por sorpresa a tal punto, que demoró varios segundos en reaccionar y abrir la puerta.

Casi lanza un gritito por la sorpresa. Rápidamente, mientras miraba a la bruja alta de túnica esmeralda junto a un mago de largos cabellos y barba plateados, una cálida sensación de cariño y gratitud se expandió desde su pecho a todo el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Profesor Dumbledore… - sonrió Claire, sin poder creérselo. – Profesora McGonagall.

\- Buenas noches, querida. – saludó la anciana bruja, sonriendo.

\- Que maravillosa sorpresa. – exclamó la joven, yendo a abrazar a los dos ancianos.

\- Es maravilloso verte, Claire. – saludo el anciano de pelo plateado, abrazando a la joven.

\- Por favor, pasen. Pasen. – dijo la joven, haciéndose a un lado para darles el paso a su casa. - ¿Quieren algo de beber? ¿Una taza de té?

\- Yo aceptaré una taza de té, si eres tan amable. – aceptó la profesora, y desde debajo de su túnica sacó algo que Claire no veía desde que dejara el Reino Unido; una caja de galletas dulces de Honey Dukes. – Podríamos comer de éstas también, recuerdo que siempre las comías cuando estabas en Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Claire brillaron con emoción y nostalgia.

\- Dios mío, no he comido una de estas en años. – dijo Claire, tomando la caja. – Muchas gracias.

Dumbledore les sonreía.

\- Yo aceptaré una taza también. A menos que tengas algo más fuerte. – dijo el anciano.

\- Tengo algo de bourbon. – pensó Claire. – Producciones muggle, claro. Algo local.

El anciano asintió, sonriendo.

\- Vengo en seguida. – sonrió la joven. – Por favor, pasen y siéntense.

Les indicó el camino hacia la sala, donde podrían sentarse en el sofá frente a la mesita de café. Claire entró en su cocina y, con un toque de su varita, hirvió el agua y preparó el té suficiente para dos tazas. Puso las galletas en un plato, y finalmente le sirvió al profesor Dumbledore un poco del whisky de la botella que tenía en la alacena antes de regresar a la sala, llevando todo en una bandeja.

\- ¿Y qué los trae a Estados Unidos? – preguntó Claire, casual, poniendo frente a cada quien su respectiva bebida. - ¿Cuándo llegaron?

\- Llegamos hace unos minutos. – respondió Dumbledore, esperando a que ella tomara asiento en un sillón individual junto al sofá, mirándolos. – Vinimos directamente hacia acá.

Claire, quien tenía en su mano su taza de té, se quedó con ella a medio camino desde la mesita hacia sus labios. Aquello… era raro. Estaba bien que fueran a visitarla, pero hacerlo de primeras apenas al llegar después de un viaje tan largo y a esas horas de la noche… solo podía significar que se encontraban ahí porque su asunto era directamente con ella.

Ella era muy inteligente, y estaba al tanto de las noticias del mundo mágico, sobre todo sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el Reino Unido, y no demoró mucho en conectar los puntos. El supuesto regreso del Señor tenebroso, la muerte de un estudiante en Hogwarts que lo demostraba, el profesor falso que se había infiltrado en el colegio de magia durante aquel curso pasado.

\- Así que… es cierto. – Claire puso su taza de regreso sobre la mesita. – Ha vuelto…

\- Me temo que sí. – confirmó Dumbledore, bebiendo un poco de su whisky. Claire asintió. Si él era quien lo decía, ella lo creía ciegamente.

\- Ya veo. – murmuró, haciendo más conexiones mentales. – Y asumo que la información al respecto ya ha dividido a aquellos que prefieren no creer, de aquellos que no creen simplemente y de aquellos que si creen y saben.

\- Efectivamente. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, bebiendo de su té.

\- E imagino que, como la última vez, ya se están organizando contra sus acciones. – miró a ambos a los ojos. Dumbledore asintió, sonriendo.

\- Así es. Y eso es parte de lo que nos trae aquí. – dijo el director.

Claire se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que aquello podría implicar. Y entonces agarró una galleta y le dio un pequeño mordisco. El sabor sublime era exactamente como lo recordaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró a sus antiguos profesores, esperando que continuaran, aunque ya sospechaba de lo que se trataba.

\- La Orden ha vuelto a formarse, y estamos buscando nuevos aliados. – continuó Dumbledore. Claire sabía de lo que hablaba. Si bien no había formado parte de ella la primera vez, puesto que solo era una niña cuando el señor Tenebroso cayó por primera vez, sabía de aquella organización por el hecho de ser una hija de muggles, quienes eran unos de los grupos protegidos por la Orden. Incluso aunque originalmente la existencia de la Orden debía ser secreta, al igual que con la organización de Mortífagos, su existencia se hizo conocida gracias a sus propios rivales. – Y siendo franco, quiero, como líder de la Orden del Fénix, que formes parte de ella.

Claire alzó su taza de té y bebió un sorbo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó.

\- Porque, querida, en estos tiempos necesitamos a los magos y brujas más capaces que podamos reunir. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya ha reunido a sus más fieles seguidores, y se encuentra reformando su ejército mientras hablamos. – dijo McGonagall.

Claire suspiró. Nunca había llegado a comprender la extensión del peligro que representaba el Señor tenebroso, puesto que la inocencia de haber sido una niña recién integrada al mundo mágico al momento de su desaparición lo impidió. Ahora, de adulta y sabiendo todo lo que sabía de aquella época oscura, era algo distinto.

\- Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Excelente. – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo complacido.

\- Pero… ¿qué podría hacer desde aquí? – quiso saber la joven. – Al otro lado del mundo.

Se inclinó y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- Me alegra que preguntes eso. – el profesor dejó su vaso sobre la mesita de café y cogió una galleta. – Desde que la noticia sobre el regreso de Voldemort se extendió, he tenido un problema, comprensible, claro, para encontrar a un profesor que imparta Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos; aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, si es que se trataba de que su nueva sospecha fuera cierta.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Lo que Albus quiere pedirte, querida, es que tú tomes el cargo este año. – explicó la anciana.

\- ¿Yo? Pero… de seguro hay gente mucho más capacitada que yo para… - Claire negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba. No sólo no creía lo que escuchaba, sino que a la vez ponderaba lo que significaría aceptar aquello. Toda su vida se hallaba en Estados Unidos. Su carrera, sus investigaciones… tenía clases que comenzar a dar en Agosto en la universidad.

\- Pero como ya te dije, la gente rehúye al cargo debido al temor y a una rivalidad unilateral que parece haberse formado entre el Ministro de Magia y yo. – explicó Dumbledore. – Además, eso de estar más calificado para el cargo, en este caso, sería solo debido a la edad. Eres más joven que los otros profesores, pero tu conocimiento no tiene nada que ver con tus años de vida.

\- Tus TIMOs y EXTASIS siguen siendo los mejores de tu generación. – le recordó McGonagall, con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos. – No solo en Defensa Contra las Ares Oscuras o Transformaciones, sino que en todos los exámenes que presentaste.

Era natural, tal vez, que McGonagall lo recordara, pues sus Matrículas de Honor habían sido adjudicadas por una estudiante de Gryffindor.

\- Pero… ya no uso tanto la magia como antes…

\- ¿Y qué mejor manera de recuperar el hábito que enseñarla? – preguntó Dumbledore, sonriendo.

Claire se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba claro que era una necesidad que requería ser cubierta, o no insistiría tanto en aquello. Ni siquiera hubiera viajado tan lejos si no fuera así.

\- Nunca he enseñado magia…

\- Bueno, es más o menos lo mismo que las clases muggles. – dijo el anciano. – Y eso, estoy seguro, no tengo que explicártelo. ¿Verdad? ¿Dra. White?

Ahí sí que la había pillado.

\- Querida, sé que implicaría dejar toda tu vida aquí atrás, durante al menos un año. – dijo McGonagall, seria. – Pero en estos momentos, se está formando una guerra, y realmente necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

La joven los miró a ambos. Ellos dos le habían enseñado tanto de niña. Ella había sido la jefa de su casa en Hogwarts, y su profesora preferida si debía agregar. Y él era uno de los hombres más sabios del mundo mágico, y uno de los más respetados por ella. Y le pedían ayuda…

Claire esbozó una sonrisa, resignada.

\- De acuerdo. Lo haré. – dijo finalmente, ganándose una sonrisa de los que ahora eran sus colegas.


	2. De vuelta en el castillo

Como es costumbre aprovecho este primer capítulo para hablarle directamente a los lectores. Este Fic, o la idea principal de éste, ha estado en mi mente durante mucho tiempo ya, y pues me ha dado por escribirlo de una vez. Acostumbro apoyarme mucho en las historias originales al escribir fanfics directamente relacionados con los libros o lo que sea, es por eso que puede haber muchos Spoilers aquí.

Para aquellos que no hayan leído los libros de Harry Potter, les advierto que encontraran muchos Spoilers aquí.

Respecto a mi OC, Claire White (adoro ese apellido), es lo único en este Fic que me pertenece por el momento. Salvo algunas situaciones que irán apareciendo más adelante.

Quisiera hablar de ella un poco: la he creado pensando en una prodigio, más perfecta no es. Puede parecer, cuando vayan conociéndola más, que es buena en todo, pero debo recalcar que no es así. En lo académico, tanto en los conocimientos como en la enseñanza, tendrá excelentes habilidades (por algo le han pedido que enseñe en Hogwarts siendo tan joven), pero hasta ahí. El uso de dichas habilidades también están por sentadas.

Irán conociendo algunas falencias a medida que la historia avance; por ejemplo, el vuelo nunca se le ha dado bien. Y algunas cosas más.

Por ahora solo puedo pedirles que disfruten y opinen de la historia. Dejen reviews para saber qué tal voy.

Hay algo que aún estoy intentando decidir: una habilidad fuera de lo académico en la que Claire sobresalga. De muchas opciones me he reducido a dos, y no estaría mal que decidiéramos juntos al respecto. La primera es, por sorteo, los duelos de magia. La segundo, el canto.

Dejen sus opiniones!

Saludos!

**_Advertencias_**: No habrá pairing alguno entre Claire White y ninguno de los estudiantes. Ni con Bill Weasley, que aunque salieron en su época escolar, eso se ha acabado y Bill se casará con Fleur como en la historia original.

Sin embargo, acepto sugerencias al respecto de la vida romántica de ella, pues de eso solo he pensado en otro OC.

**Capítulo 1.**

La noche ya estaba cernida sobre el gigantesco castillo. La luz de las cientos de velas flotantes encendidas en el interior del Gran Comedor era visible desde la distancia, a través de las ventanas. Bajo las velas, y aprovechando la luz de éstas, decenas de estudiantes disfrutaban de su banquete de bienvenida, sentados frente a las cuatro largas mesas, cada una correspondiente a una de las casas del colegio. Los miembros del personal docente también se hallaban comiendo junto a sus pares en la mesa de profesores. Los estudiantes de primer año ya habían sido seleccionados tras una canción especialmente extraña cantada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, y se encontraban cenando y conociendo a sus compañeros mayores. En la mesa de Gryffindor, tres estudiantes de quinto curso comían como los demás, disfrutando de la última noche antes de llenarse de deberes y materias que estudiar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione (éstos dos últimos no se hablaban desde que el pelirrojo ofendiera al fantasma de Gryffindor unos minutos antes) tendrían que rendir los exámenes TIMOs al final de aquel curso, por lo que tendrían un año bastante pesado en lo académico. Según les habían dicho ya, desde el principio aquel año estaría lleno de trabajos y ensayos. Hermione era la única que no parecía estar preocupada por aquello, y eso que era la que tenía más asignaturas de los tres. Harry, por su parte, había decidido no pensar en ello antes de que comenzara a pasar. Ya bastante preocupado había pasado gran parte del verano como para además echarse encima la presión de los exámenes antes de tiempo. Por el momento, se concentraba solo en su filete y pastel de riñón, apresurado para comer un gran plato de su tarta de melaza favorita.

En la mesa de profesores, tres rostros nuevos podían apreciarse. Los estudiantes ya habían visto a Grubbly-Plank en el exterior, al bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts, realizando la tarea de reunir y conducir a los de primero; una tarea que hasta el momento siempre había sido realizada por Hagrid, quien por lo demás se encontraba ausente de la mesa de profesores. Harry reconoció a otro de los rostros nuevos apenas se dedicó a analizar a los profesores, antes de la Selección; Dolores Umbridge, una mujer bajita y redonda con cara de sapo y que hablaba con voz risueña y aguda que había estado en su audiencia en el Ministerio. La tercera mujer nueva, más joven que las otras dos, no tendría más de 26 o 27 años, y se hallaba sentada junto a la profesora Sprout. Ninguno de los estudiantes podía reconocerla. Aunque Fred y George estaban seguros de que la habían visto en algún lado. Ron también había insinuado lo mismo, pero tampoco pudo confirmarlo.

Cuando los estudiantes y profesores habían terminado de comer y el ruido del Salón comenzaba a elevarse, Dumbledore se puso de pie justo como lo había hecho para darles la bienvenida a todos.

Las conversaciones cesaron de inmediato y todos los rostros se giraron hacia el director. Ya todos con el estómago lleno, la somnolencia placentera comenzaba a tentarlos a todos para ir a la cama.

\- Bien, ahora que todos consumimos otro magnífico banquete, pido unos momentos de su atención para el aviso habitual de principio de año – dijo Dumbledore. – Los de primer año deben saber que el Bosque en los límites del colegio está prohibido para los estudiantes… y algunos de nuestros estudiantes más viejos también deberían saberlo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar intercambiar sonrisas de satisfacción.

\- El señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha pedido por cuadragésima sexta vez, les recuerde a todos que la magia está prohibida en los pasillos entre clases, ni un gran número de otras cosas, todas las cuales pueden ser verificadas en la extensa lista sujeta a la puerta de la oficina del señor Filch.

El Director miró un segundo al viejo celador, como para demostrarle que había dicho lo que le habían pedido, antes de volverse hacia los estudiantes y continuar.

\- Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente este año. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la Doctora Claire White, quien será su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La anciana que habían visto guiando a los estudiantes de primero al bajar del tren y la joven de cabello oscuro se pusieron de pie y dieron algunas reverencias para responder a los aplausos educados de los estudiantes, durante los cuales Harry Ron y Hermione se acercaron el uno al otro.

\- Dumbledore no dijo el tiempo durante el cual la Profesora Grubbly-Plank estará a cargo de las Criaturas Mágicas. – comentó Harry, Y Ron asintió.

\- ¿Dumbledore dijo Doctora Claire White? – preguntó Hermione. - ¿Cómo en los muggles que tienen postgrados?

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con reproche; al parecer a ella no le importaba tanto que Hagrid no fuera a ser profesor aquel curso.

\- De igual manera, le damos la bienvenida a Madame Subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge, quien este año tendrá la tarea de supervisar para el Ministerio de Magia, las clases impartidas aquí en Hogwarts. – continuó Dumbledore, una vez que las profesoras hubieran tomado asiento. Hubo otros pocos aplausos. – Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch serán…

Dumbledore se detuvo bruscamente, mirando interrogante a Madame Umbridge. Como ella no era muy alta, hubo un momento en que nadie entendió por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar, pero entonces ella aclaró su garganta, "Ehem ehem", y se hizo claro que ella estaba de pie y que deseaba hablar.

Dumbledore solo miró hacia atrás un momento y entonces se sentó elegantemente, mirando con atención a Madame Umbridge, como si no quisiera otra cosa más que escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Los otros miembros del personal no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Lascejas de la profesora Sprout habían desaparecido bajo su pelo suelto y la boca de la profesora McGonagall era tan delgada como Harry nunca la había visto. Nunca antes un profesor nuevo había interrumpido a Dumbledore.

\- Gracias, Director – comenzó Madame Umbridge, con una sonrisa idiota, - por sus amables palabras de bienvenida.

Aquella voz aguda volvió a provocar en Harry una repulsión que él mismo no pudo explicar. Sólo sabía que aborrecía todo sobre ella; desde su voz tonta hasta su mullida chaqueta rosa.

Bien, debo decir que es un placer haber regresado a Hogwarts - se rió, revelando unos dientes muy puntiagudos. - ¡Y ver las pequeñas caras tan felices que levantan su mirada hacia mí! - Harry echó un vistazo alrededor. Ninguna de las caras a las que podía ver lucía feliz. Al contrario, todos ellos miraban en otras direcciones como si tuvieran cinco años. - ¡Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a conocerlos a todos y estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Harry se volteó hacia su izquierda, donde Fred y George se habían acercado nuevamente a Ron para susurrarles algo.

\- Ya recordamos quien es ella, - dijo Fred. – La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Bill solía salir con ella, en su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, - dijo George. – Creo que ella es un año mayor que él.

\- Claro; ella es la chica de la foto que está en la sala. – dijo Ron, con toda la obviedad ahora que recordaba.

Madame Umbridge aclaró su garganta de nuevo, pero cuando volvió a hablar parecía que sus problemas respiratorios habían desaparecido del todo. Se escuchó mucho más seria, hablando desde lo más profundo de ella.

\- El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia. El raro don con que ustedes nacieron no puede desperdiciarse, sino que debe ser nutrido y pulido por una instrucción cuidadosa. Las habilidades antiguas de la comunidad de magos deben ser transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones o las perderemos para siempre. El tesoro de conocimiento mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser preservado, repuesto y pulido por los que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la enseñanza. – hizo una pausa y dio un pequeño saludo a los profesores más antiguos, de los cuales ninguno regresó el gesto.

Las cejas oscuras de la profesora McGonagall se habían contraído, por lo que parecía tener la mirada aguda de un halcón. Harry vio claramente como intercambiada una mirada significativa con las profesoras Sprout y White.

Umbridge soltó otra tos y continuó.

\- Cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la pesada tarea de gobernar esta histórica escuela, y así es como debería ser, ya que sin el progreso habría estancamiento y decadencia. No obstante, al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien, y nuestras tradiciones, probadas una y otra vez, a menudo no requieren ajustes. Un equilibrio, entonces, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre permanencia y cambio, entre tradición e innovación...

El discurso se tornó aburrido para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Solo algunos de los prefectos, sobre todo Hermione, escuchaban atentamente, como notó Harry. Los profesores, sin embargo, escuchaban atentos completamente. Umbridge no parecía darse cuenta de que había perdido la atención del público casi por completo.

\- Porque algunos cambios vendrán para bien, mientras que otros, a la larga, serán reconocidos como errores de juicio. De igual manera, algunos viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados. Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas. – y al finalizar, Umbridge se sentó simplemente, y Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir.

Los demás profesores lo imitaron, aunque no de muy buena gana. Todo lo que Umbridge había dicho pasó por sobre los estudiantes, o la mayoría de ellos, al menos. Hermione, sin embargo, había comprendido cada implicación existente entre las líneas del discurso, como unos momentos más tarde, mientras Dumbledore retomaba su discurso, les indicó a sus amigos. El Ministerio estaba interfiriendo en Hogwarts, era la conclusión, lógica una vez que analizabas el discurso de la Subsecretaria del Ministro.

Finalmente, Dumbledore les había dado el permiso de retirarse a sus salas comunes, para una merecida noche de sueño. Ron y Hermione, como prefectos, debieron guiar a los de primer año para enseñarles el camino, así que Harry debió regresar solo.

* * *

Al otro lado del castillo, en el despacho del Director, Dumbledore se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio, de frente a una de las profesoras del colegio. Claire se hallaba sentada directamente frente al escritorio del Director, mirando a este.

\- Pues diría que es peor de lo que pensaba, Director, - dijo Claire, seria. Como todos los profesores, había tomado muy en serio las palabras de la enviada del Ministerio. Claro que ella, como otros dos profesores, lo había hecho desde un punto de vista diferente. – Pero ahora entiendo a fondo lo que me había dicho.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

\- Está claro que Madame Umbridge intentará, a cualquier costo, interferir con las enseñanzas aquí. Y con el respaldo del Ministro, podrá hacer virtualmente lo que desee. – dijo el Director. Claire asintió; ya había sido advertida acerca de eso, allá en Estados Unidos, una vez que hubo aceptado el trabajo de enseñar en Hogwarts. – Aunque debo admitir que no pensé que las cosas fueran a ser tan rápidas. Quisiera escuchar tu opinión acerca de Madame Umbridge y los posibles planes que quiere llevar a cabo.

Claire miró los ojos azules del anciano unos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia Fawkes, el magnífico fénix que el Director había conseguido domesticar. Ya de estudiante había conocido al fénix, cuando ganara el Premio Anual y fuera invitada al despacho del Director para recibir la noticia. La mujer sonrió al ave, que ladeó la cabeza. Luego ella se volvió nuevamente hacia Dumbledore, tras haber pensado, nuevamente, en su teoría.

\- Diría que Fudge está atemorizado; parece estar completamente convencido de que usted pretende arrebatarle el puesto de Ministro. – dijo ella. – Y sus intenciones de interferir con la enseñanza aquí, y me baso en parte en el libro recomendado por el Ministerio para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, solo puede ser para evitar que los estudiantes aprendan a usar magia para luchar, lo que indicaría que Fudge tiene la estúpida idea de que usted pretende formar un ejército o algo así, para tomar el poder de su cargo.

Dumbledore sonreía, complacido.

\- Siempre fuiste una estudiante capaz de usar la lógica muy fluidamente. – dijo, asintiendo. Claire sonrió por su parte. – Y esa es, precisamente, mi opinión también. Lo que nos lleva al por qué te he pedido que vengas aquí esta noche.

Claire se puso seria nuevamente.

\- Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirte que quien corre más peligro, de manera directa, en estos momentos, es Harry Potter. Es imprescindible que Harry siga aprendiendo a defenderse, pero como tu bien has expuesto, debemos suponer que Fudge intentará a toda costa evitar que eso suceda. – Dumbledore adoptó aquella expresión que tomaba cuando hablaba temas de suma importancia. Se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y juntando los dedos de sus manos. – Por eso debo pedirte que, sin importar lo que suceda, ni lo que la Subsecretaria llegue a hacer, no dejes de enseñarle.

La profesora juntó las cejas; aquella petición era de lo más peculiar. Claro que, considerando la situación, pensar que Umbridge pudiera llegar a sacar a todos los profesores actuales no era algo tan descabellado; tenía al Ministro de Magia apoyándola, después de todo.

\- Les enseñaré tanto como pueda y quieran aprender, - prometió, decidida. – A todos los que quieran aprender.

Concentrarse solo en Harry le parecía un tanto injusto si había más estudiantes que sufrirían con las limitaciones que pudiera llegar a imponer el Ministerio. Ya el libro "guía" que aprobaba el Ministerio era… siendo educados, una basura. Habiendo podido encontrar a una bruja que hiciera el trabajo de enseñar, lo que le daba las facultades de estructurar un programa de enseñanza que estimara adecuado, aquel libro no tendría ningún uso. Era una suerte, y un desafío a los deseos del Ministro que, seguramente, Umbridge trataría de eliminar.

\- Muy bien, - comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tus clases?

Claire sonrió abiertamente.

\- Bueno, será toda una experiencia nueva, - opinó la profesora. – Para nada parecida a lo que hago en los programas de Pregrado y Doctorado, pero enseñar es enseñar. Solo debo ajustar un poco el nivel de exigencia.

Dumbledore se mostró de acuerdo con aquello.

\- Noté algunos detalles en tu programa de clases para los estudiantes que rendirán sus TIMOs este año. La falta de un libro guía más apropiado que el sugerido me llama la atención. – comentó Dumbledore. – Un poco más que los proyectos que le pedirás realizar a los estudiantes.

Claire se acomodó en su silla y sonrió un poco más abiertamente, y le explicó algunas de las cosas que pensaba aplicar aquel año, o lo que pudiera durar en el trabajo.

* * *

Harry llevaba un primer día de clases pésimo, que de hecho había comenzado la noche anterior. Había tenido un fuerte pleito con Seamus antes de irse a la cama debido a que él, quien siempre le había caído bien, había tenido problemas con su madre durante el verano debido a todo lo que estaba siendo publicado en El Profeta aquellos meses, desde que Voldemort regresara. La madre de Seamus no quería que él volviera al colegio debido a todos los rumores que existían en torno a Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Seamus naturalmente, no podía dejar de estar molesto con Harry, quien era quien había iniciado el, hasta el momento, rumor del regreso de Voldemort. Harry, por su parte, en un momento de enojo y estrés, se había defendido de una manera no adecuada, insultando a su compañero y a su madre por creer en lo que decía el periódico de los magos. En la mañana, aún algo molesto por el asunto de Seamus, se enteró además gracias a Hermione que habían varias chicas también que lo llamaban mentiroso y loco. Luego había tenido una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, y después de aquello, Ron había logrado interrumpir una buena oportunidad de charlar con Cho Chang, a quien no había podido saludar tranquilamente siquiera el día anterior (Neville lo había cubierto de una sustancia asquerosa en el tren). Más tarde, había tenido su primera clase de pociones, en la cual se las había arreglado para arruinar su preparación del "Trago de Paz" por haber estado distraído y no leer las instrucciones correctamente, lo que le había hecho acreedor de un regaño y burla públicos por parte de su profesor menos favorito del colegio, además de un 0 de calificación.

Ni siquiera la hora del almuerzo le había servido para relajarse un poco, pues Hermione y Ron se habían enfrascado en una nueva discusión. Y después de almorzar había tenido su segunda clase menos preferida del colegio; Adivinación. Y ya para cuando estuvo listo para ir a su siguiente clase, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de deberes que tenían ya: un ensayo de pie y medio sobre las Guerras de los Gigantes para el profesor Binns, otro ensayo de doce pulgadas sobre los usos del feldespato para Snape, y un diario de sueños de un mes para la profesora Trelawney. Y ahora tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que nunca iba separada de deberes también.

Harry salió del aula de Adivinación con Ron para dirigirse al salón de clases de Defensa para su última clase de aquel día. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una sesión que le ayudara a distraerse. Iban a mitad de camino cuando Ron se detuvo, con la mochila abierta en sus manos.

\- Diablos, olvidé el libro para esta clase. – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Pues ve a buscarlo, anda, - dijo Harry, algo impaciente. – Te guardaré un lugar en el salón.

Y su amigo cambió de dirección, regresando por el pasillo que recorrían a toda prisa para ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry siguió su camino. Hermione no tenía adivinación, así que se verían allá mismo en la clase. Llegó a la puerta del salón justamente cuando esta estaba abriéndose. La joven profesora la sostuvo, sonriente, para dejar que los pequeños estudiantes de primero salieran.

\- Recuerden leer los dos primeros capítulos de su libro para la próxima clase, - les recordó la profesora, despidiéndolos. Cuando todos los chicos hubieron salido, se fijó en Harry. – Oh, buenas tardes. Llega temprano, señor Potter.

Harry pudo notar su acento, y supo que no era británica.

\- Buenas tardes, profesora. – saludó Harry. – La clase de Adivinación terminó antes.

La profesora White asintió.

\- Bueno, puede esperar adentro a que los demás lleguen, si quiere. – le ofreció. – Cuando sea la hora, comenzaremos con la clase.

La profesora ingresó en el salón nuevamente, y Harry la siguió. Ahora que la había visto de cerca pudo notar lo joven que era en realidad. No era muy alta, Harry calculó que debía medir un metro con sesenta centímetros cuando mucho, aunque se veía un poco más alta con las botas de tacón bajo que usaba, pero no mucho.

\- Se le ve cansado, - comentó la profesora, volteándose sobre su hombro para mirarlo. – ¿Un primer día difícil?

\- Ni se imagina, profesora.

\- Si, recuerdo que el quinto curso es muy pesado. – dijo la profesora, llegando hasta su escritorio al frente de los pupitres, volteándose y apoyando la cadera contra la orilla de éste. – Pero no se preocupe; los últimos años en el colegio pasan muy rápido. No se dará cuenta y estará terminando el curso.

Harry puso su mochila junto a una silla de uno de los pupitres de enfrente; normalmente no se sentaba en primera fila, pero como era el primero en llegar no quiso parecer maleducado y sentarse más atrás cuando estaba conversando con la profesora.

\- Espero que no pase tan rápido, la verdad, - dijo Harry, - ya tenemos muchos deberes que hacer y los TIMOs parecen ser difíciles.

\- No son imposibles de aprobar si uno estudia con tiempo. – informó la profesora, ladeando la cabeza. – Y bueno, para su consuelo esta primera clase será mayormente introductoria, así que no tomará demasiado tiempo. Creo que terminaremos temprano.

Harry esbozó su primera sonrisa del día.

\- Es lo mejor que he oído en todo el día, - admitió el estudiante, y la profesora rió con suavidad.


	3. Profesora White y Madame Umbridge

Hola a todos los que leen este Fic. Quisiera a gradecer por adelantado a los que se han dado el tiempo de leer, espero que sigan haciéndolo y que, tal vez más adelante, puedan dejar algún comentario al respecto de como van siguiendo la historia. Por el momento todo seguirá el curso del libro, pues no hay mayores dificultades para ninguno de los personajes hasta ahora.

Más adelante, cuando las cosas se compliquen, deberé crear más situaciones nuevas para la historia, cada vez más extensas y complicadas.

Aún no he podido decidirme entre las habilidades extra-académicas de Claire; sigo tratando de elegir entre que cante muy bien, o que sea muy buena en los duelos de magia. Esperaré a que se animen a dar sus opiniones en reviews antes de decidir.

Y ya sin más, ahí va el capítulo!

**Capítulo 2**

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llenando el aula, sentándose en las sillas desocupadas de los pupitres libres. Ron y Hermione llegaron juntos y se sentaron juntos en el pupitre que utilizaba Harry, al frente de la clase. Ambos respondieron al saludo de la profesora White, algo cansados, pero sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo está su hermano Bill, señor Weasley? – preguntó la profesora, casual. Aún se encontraba apoyada por la cadera contra su escritorio al frente de los pupitres.

\- Bien. Se encuentra en Egipto, resolviendo algunos problemas con las maldiciones de las pirámides para Gringotts. – respondió el pelirrojo, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial de la pregunta. La profesora asintió lentamente.

\- Dele mis saludos cuando le escriba o lo vea, por favor. –

\- Claro, profesora.

La profesora pasó la mirada por el resto del salón de clases, ya bastante más lleno con estudiantes que conversaban entre ellos. Luego miró su reloj de pulsera y se apartó de su escritorio, avanzando un poco hacia los estudiantes. Agitó su varita y las puertas del aula se cerraron, y las conversaciones cesaron al instante. Nadie conocía a aquella nueva profesora, por eso todos actuaban de manera precavida al no saber si se trataba de alguien demasiado estricta y disciplinada. La profesora pasó su mirada por los rostros de todos nuevamente.

\- Buenas tardes, - saludó a todos, y aquellos que no la habían saludado ya respondieron vagamente con la misma frase. – Vaya, deben estar más cansados de lo que pensé. Bueno, en ese caso les tengo buenas noticias, la clase de hoy será meramente introductoria. Les explicaré cómo serán el programa, las clases y las evaluaciones, las distintas fechas importantes y esas cosas, luego podrán hacerme preguntas si lo desean, lo que no significa que no puedan levantar la mano en medio de mi explicación para preguntar algo que no entendieron. Al final de la clase practicaremos con algunos hechizos básicos, como para soltar un poco la mano luego de un mes sin hacer magia. Después quedarán libres de irse.

Aquello pareció agradarles a todos. Sería una clase corta, fácil y con una parte práctica (aquello siempre emocionaba a todos).

\- Muy bien, vamos con lo primero; soy la profesora Claire White, como seguramente le habrán escuchado al profesor Dumbledore, y seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. – se presentó la joven profesora. - ¿Tienen todos su ejemplar de "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva", de Wilbert Slinkhard?

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento, acompañado por el sonido de varios de los estudiantes rebuscando en sus mochilas. La profesora White asintió.

\- Si olvidaron traerlo, no se preocupen, no lo utilizaremos. – dijo simplemente la profesora. – De hecho, no usaremos ningún libro en específico en este curso.

Los estudiantes se extrañaron con aquello; normalmente siempre había un texto guía del cual realizar los deberes y lecturas. La profesora agitó su varita hacia la pizarra, donde la palabra TIMO apareció.

\- Como seguramente les han dicho en todas sus clases hasta ahora, durante el próximo mes de Julio tendrán lugar los exámenes para el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, cuyos resultados son, como lo estipula su nombre, indispensables para su vida mágica profesional. – continuó la profesora. – Es por eso que deben comenzar a entender que las respuestas no se encuentran solo en un solo lugar. En todas las materias hay diferentes métodos, opiniones e inclinaciones… y parte de convertirse en adulto es formar un carácter crítico propio. Por eso, cuando deban realizar un trabajo, como por ejemplo un ensayo, no pueden solo quedarse con lo que dice el profesor, o un solo libro. ¿Me explico?

Hubo un asentimiento general, aunque lo que auguraban las palabras de la joven profesora no les sonaba tan bien en un año que se venía tan cargado como aquel. Para hacer los trabajos y estudiar para aquel curso, deberían leer mucho.

\- Muy bien. Las modalidades de las clases serán, básicamente, de unos cuarenta o cuarentaicinco minutos de una clase expositiva, la mayoría realizadas por mí, seguidos de otros cuarenta minutos de actividades prácticas cuando lo requieran. – explicó, y se fijó en el pupitre que Harry, Ron y Hermione compartían. - ¿Si, señorita Granger?

\- Disculpe, profesora, ¿podría decirnos a qué se refiere con eso de que la mayoría de las clases las hará usted?

Claire sonrió y asintió.

\- Justamente a eso iba. Parte de las evaluaciones que habrá durante el año serán exposiciones realizadas por ustedes. – dijo. – Eso será que yo les asignaré un tema a cada uno, con unas dos semanas de anticipación, que ustedes deberán investigar y desarrollar y, en la fecha indicada, exponer frente a sus compañeros. Dicho de otra forma, cada uno de ustedes dará una clase corta este año.

Eso último levantó conversaciones en voz baja entre varios de los estudiantes. Nunca antes habían hecho aquello, y la perspectiva de hacerlo mal frente a los compañeros de clase los ponía nerviosos a todos.

\- Ya chicos, mantengan la calma. – pidió la profesora. – Durante sus exámenes TIMOs existe un segmento práctico para Defensa, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones. Para eso, los hacen pasar a un salón en grupos de a cinco o seis personas, y deberán hacer lo que los examinadores les pidan, frente a los otros muchachos. Muchas veces, los nervios de ser examinado frente a los demás pueden jugar en contra. Tomen esta evaluación como una oportunidad para practicar como enfrentarse a aquello.

Aquella era una explicación muy lógica, la verdad.

\- No se preocupen, chicos. Yo iré guiándolos en la presentación, ayudándolos si es necesario. No pretendo reprobar a nadie, mucho menos si veo que ha puesto esfuerzo de su parte. – les aseguró, con suavidad. Por lo que ellos podían ver, la profesora White era alguien con una personalidad suave, casi maternal, y no se veía como alguien que se enfadara con facilidad. Parecía completamente justa al momento de evaluar, y ser alguien a quien podrías recurrir siempre que necesitaran ayuda con algún trabajo o ensayo. – En cuanto a los exámenes, como los TIMOs, contarán con una parte teórica y una parte práctica, que utilizaremos fundamentalmente para probar como se encuentran con los hechizos que suelen salir en mayor medida en ellos.

Hizo una pausa y los miró a todos.

\- Yo no fui estudiante hace mucho tiempo; de hecho seguí estudiando hasta hace unos pocos años, y recuerdo perfectamente como era de estresante el quinto curso aquí. Les recomiendo que estudien todos los días, aunque sea un poco, cada materia que vean, les hará más fácil todo. – dijo, asintiendo. – Y los preparará para los cursos que vienen; créanme. Muy bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

Al no haber ninguna mano alzada, la profesora simplemente continuó.

\- Bien, según tengo entendido, han tenido un profesor diferente en esta materia cada año, desde que entraron al colegio, ¿verdad? – hubo un asentimiento general. – Sin embargo, me han dicho que algunos de ellos han sido muy buenos enseñando. Por eso, quiero pedirles que, aunque hayan sido buenos o malos, no olviden lo que les enseñaron. Ya sabrán qué profesor les inculcó la mejor manera de estudiar, y quiero que la utilicen.

Solo demoró unos minutos más en explicar algunas cosas respecto a lo que esperaba enseñarles, y lo que pedía como mínimo para considerarlos estudiantes esforzados. Y finalmente, la parte práctica comenzó.

\- Como dije en un principio, practicaremos un par de hechizos básicos, pero muy útiles, solo para soltar la mano. – la profesora sonrió. – El primero de ellos es el hechizo de desarme. Tengo entendido que el profesor Snape derribó de una plataforma de duelos al profesor de esta asignatura durante su segundo año. ¿Quién puede decirme cuál es el hechizo?

Todas las manos del salón se alzaron, y la profesora señaló a Neville para que respondiera, luego de preguntarle su nombre.

\- Expelliarmus, profesora. – respondió el tímido chico.

La profesora asintió.

\- Precisamente, señor Longbottom. Un hechizo sencillo de conjurar, eficaz cuando se realiza correctamente, y rápido, que les permitirá dejar a su contrincante sin su arma de ataque. – comentó la profesora. - ¿Y quién puede decirme el conjuro más sencillo para bloquearlo?

Nuevamente, todas las manos se alzaron, y la profesora señaló a Seamus Finnigan, preguntando su nombre antes de permitirle responder.

\- El hechizo escudo; Protego. – respondió el chico.

\- Correcto. – confirmó la profesora. Aquello era de conocimiento de todos. – Y son esos dos hechizos los que vamos a utilizar hoy.

\- ¿En serio vamos a practicar algo tan fácil? – preguntó Dean Thomas, quizás demasiado fuerte, intentando no reír. Parecía que creía que había sido una broma.

\- Oh, precisamente, ¿señor…? – le preguntó la profesora, directamente, con calma. El joven se ruborizó.

\- Dean Thomas. – respondió el muchacho, en voz más baja.

\- Es lo básico, si, por eso es necesario dominarlo. – se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. – Póngase de pie, señor Thomas, y saque su varita.

Dean se llevó una sorpresa con aquella petición, pero tras recuperarse de ella se puso de pie, con la varita en mano. La profesora movió su varita y su escritorio se hizo hacia un lado, bajando de la plataforma elevada en el que descansaba normalmente, y luego la profesora se movió hacia su izquierda, quedando de pie justo enfrente del pupitre de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Hizo señas a Dean para que subiera. El estudiante lo hizo, colocándose frente a ella a una distancia de un poco más de cinco metros.

\- Quiero que ahora me lance un hechizo de desarme. – le dijo la profesora, mirando al estudiante a los ojos, con una cara llena de tranquilidad, pero seriedad.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Que quiero que intente desarmarme. – repitió la profesora. – Es algo fácil, ¿o no? Usted mismo lo dijo. De hecho, le prometo que no usaré ningún encantamiento escudo para protegerme. Quiero ver como lo hace.

El joven miró a la profesora antes de asentir. Dean era un chico alto, le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos a la joven que les estaba enseñando, y era mucho más robusto que ella. La clase completa estaba atenta a aquello, mirando fijamente la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Y todo terminó en un segundo… apenas Dean alzó la varita.

\- ¡Expelli..!

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – la profesora fue más rápida en lanzar el hechizo, y la varita de Dean voló de su mano, hacia atrás, chocando con la pared y cayendo al piso.

Los chicos notaron como la profesora apenas si había movido la varita. A diferencia de Dean, quien había querido agitarla, ella no perdió tiempo en eso y simplemente apuntó y disparó.

\- Un hechizo fácil y eficaz, que podría salvarle la vida si lo realizas correctamente, incluso aunque no sepas qué hechizo te lanzará tu contrincante. Como dije, conjurarlo es muy sencillo, pero utilizarlo de manera eficiente es algo que requiere práctica. – les dijo a todos la profesora, mirando al grupo en general. – Es por eso que haremos eso, precisamente. Recoja su varita, señor Thomas. Formen parejas y pasemos al salón anexo. Por la siguiente media hora, quiero que se turnen para lanzar el hechizo de desarme y bloquearlo.

Y los estudiantes, emocionados, lo hicieron rápidamente, dejando sus mochilas en sus lugares, llevando solo sus varitas con ellos. La media hora de práctica pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry había hecho equipo con Ron, a quien había desarmado un par de veces antes de que el pelirrojo cogiera ritmo y pudiera anticiparse a sus hechizos formando un escudo frente a él. Harry no había perdido la varita ni una sola vez. Hermione hizo pareja con Katie Bell, y tampoco fue desarmada ninguna vez. La profesora les indicó que habían llegado al final de la clase y que podían marcharse. Como había indicado con anterioridad, salieron casi veinticinco minutos antes.

\- Sólo porque los vi trabajando duro, no les mandaré ningún deber hoy, - señaló la profesora White, apoyada por la cadera contra su escritorio, mientras los veía salir del salón anexo. – Pero quisiera que siguieran practicando cuando puedan. Nos vemos la próxima…

Un "hem hem" interrumpió a la joven profesora e hizo que todos se fijaran en la pequeña, redonda y rosa figura de Madame Umbridge, quien se hallaba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada, bloqueando la salida.

\- Oh, ya han terminado. – dijo la Subsecretaria, con voz risueña y dulce. – Parece que ha sido una clase corta, ¿no?

\- Madame Umbridge, buenas tardes. – saludó la profesora White, quien había adoptado un aura de seriedad absoluta. - ¿A qué debemos su… inesperada visita?

\- Oh, solo he querido venir a ver cómo va la clase, - respondió la mujer del Ministerio. - ¿Estaban practicando conjuros?

\- Precisamente. – respondió la profesora. Umbridge negó levemente con la cabeza, antes de sonreír.

\- ¿Podría conversar un poco con usted y con los estudiantes, por favor? Para aprovechar el tiempo de clase que queda. Hay algunas cosas que quisiera decirles.

La profesora White miró Umbridge unos segundos, antes de suspirar y voltearse hacia los estudiantes.

\- Tomen asiento, por favor. – les pidió a los chicos, y ella misma tomó su lugar detrás de su escritorio. Los estudiantes, algo molestos porque su salida temprana acababa de ser arruinada, regresaron a los mismos pupitres que habían utilizado durante la primera parte de la clase y se sentaron en sus sillas. Madame Umbridge sonrió y se abrió paso con elegancia hacia el frente del salón, quedando de pie junto al escritorio antes de voltearse para mirar a los muchachos.

\- Bien, ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo a toda la clase.

Hubo respuestas vagas a su saludo.

\- No, no, no, - dijo la Subsecretaria. – Esto no puede ser así. Deben contestar "Buenas tardes, Madame Umbridge" todos a la vez, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes!

\- Buenas tardes, Madame Umbridge. – contestaron todos los estudiantes al unísono.

\- Bien. Ahora, no ha sido muy difícil, ¿no? – dijo Umbridge. – Bien, el Ministerio de Magia está muy preocupado acerca de la educación impartida en este colegio. En especial con esta asignatura en particular. Su enseñanza en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido muy interrumpida y fragmentada, ¿no es así?

Esperó a que alguien le respondiera, pero nadie lo hizo.

\- El constante cambio de profesores, siendo que algunos de ellos no tienen un currículum aceptado por el Ministerio, ha tenido como resultado que estén muy por detrás de la media que deberían tener en el año de los TIMOs. Pero deben alegrarse de saber, sin embargo, que esos problemas pueden ser corregidos, siguiendo un cuidadosamente estructurado plan de estudios, centrado en la teoría, que ha aprobado el Ministerio. – hizo una nueva pausa, antes de voltearse hacia la profesora White. – Lamentablemente, según lo que pude observar, aquel programa no ha tenido un buen comienzo. ¿Por qué no ha utilizado el libro autorizado como guía de la clase, señorita White?

La joven profesora fijó sus ojos en los de la Subsecretaria durante algunos segundos antes de responder.

\- Leí el libro por completo. No me ha parecido adecuado para la enseñanza de la asignatura de quinto curso. – respondió directamente. – De hecho, con el debido respeto, no lo usaría ni con los de primer año.

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas de asombro; aquella mujer representaba al Ministro de Magia mismo dentro del colegio. No esperaban que la profesora recién llegada fuera a enfrentarse de aquella manera a una figura de tal autoridad.

\- ¿Es usted una experta en educación del Ministerio, señorita White? – Preguntó Madame Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce.

\- No, no lo soy.

\- Entonces, siento decirle que usted no está calificada para decidir los contenidos adecuados e importantes para la clase.

\- Oh, ¿y debo suponer que un libro que no contiene nada sobre el uso de conjuros de defensa es el material adecuado para una clase de DEFENSA Contra las Artes Oscuras, Madame Umbridge? – preguntó la profesora White, seria.

\- ¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? – preguntó Umbridge, con una ligera risa. - ¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en clase que pueda requerir que alguno de los estudiantes use un hechizo de defensa. – Se volteó hacia los estudiantes. - ¿O creen ustedes, jóvenes, que van a ser atacados en medio de la clase?

\- ¿Qué hay de lo que se encuentra fuera del colegio? – preguntó Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Deben levantar la mano para hablar. ¿Y usted es…?

\- Dean Thomas, Madame.

\- ¿Qué quiere agregar, señor Thomas?

\- Bien, lo que dice Harry es cierto, ¿no? – dijo Dean. – Si vamos a ser atacados fuera del colegio, no nos serviría de nada una clase puramente teórica.

\- No hay nada allá afuera que vaya a atacarlos. – dijo Umbridge, algo irritada. – Una clase en el colegio es para sacar buenas calificaciones, nada más.

\- ¿Está insinuando que aquellos que trabajan en St. Mungo, o en el Ministerio, no necesitan nada de lo que aprendieron en el colegio en sus trabajos? – preguntó la profesora White, incrédula.

\- Eso no es lo que… - Madame Umbridge se quedó mirando a la profesora con seriedad. – El punto es, que no hay nada que vaya a atacarlos en medio de una clase.

\- Pero… - Harry intentó hablar.

\- No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio, - siguió Umbridge, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. – Pero han y siguen siendo expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura. Muy irresponsables, de hecho… por no mencionar, - se rió desagradablemente. – extremadamente peligrosos hombres lobo.

\- Si se refiere al profesor Lupin, él ha sido el mejor…

\- ¡La mano, señor Thomas! Como iba diciendo, han y siguen siendo expuestos a magos y prácticas muy peligrosas e inapropiadas para su edad, y potencialmente letales. – se volvió hacia la profesora White. – Y ahora una persona sin ninguna experiencia en la enseñanza pretende…

La profesora se puso de pie rápidamente, mirando fijamente a la Subsecretaria.

\- Debo entender eso como que usted tiene experiencia enseñando, ¿Madame Umbridge? – le preguntó, seria. – Para su información, llevo enseñando distintas clases, en distintos niveles, desde hace más de cinco años.

\- Oh, ¿enseñando qué, exactamente?

\- Ciencias biológicas y químicas, en general.

\- Estudios para Muggles, ¿no? Señorita White, – comentó Madame Umbridge, sonriendo victoriosa. – Dudo mucho que aquel oficio la capacite para enseñar magia en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Entonces usted sabe cómo son las "Enseñanzas para Muggles"? ¿En qué consisten los métodos y las estrategias? ¿Lo sabe?

Madame Umbridge no dijo nada.

\- Entonces, permítame decirle que no está calificada para criticar dichos métodos. – continuó la profesora. – Claro, todos tienen derecho a su opinión. Pero para poder entregar una crítica de manera profesional, se debe ser conocedor del tema en cuestión. Y es PROFESORA White, para usted, Madame. Porque le guste o no, se me ha contratado justamente como eso, como profesora. Estoy aquí para ayudar a preparar a estos chicos para el mundo real…

\- Esto es el colegio… profesora White, no es el mundo real.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que realmente debemos prepararnos para lo que nos espera allá afuera? – preguntó Harry. La actitud de aquella mujer lo había puesto de muy mal humor, incluso peor que el de antes de comenzar la clase.

\- No hay nada esperándole allá afuera, señor Potter.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry, enojado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que va a querer atacar a niños como ustedes? – preguntó Madame Umbridge, en un horrible y meloso tono.

La profesora White dio un paso adelante.

\- Ya es sufí…

\- Déjeme pensar, - ignoró Harry. – Quizás… Lord Voldemort.

Ron se atragantó, Lavender Brown emitió un agudo chillido, Neville se resbaló de su silla y la profesora White cerró los ojos en una expresión de haber presenciado algo realmente estúpido.

Madame Umbridge, sin embargo, no retrocedió, y en cambio, se acercó más a Harry.

\- Ya ha sido suficiente de esto. – dijo la profesora White, acercándose a ambos.

\- ¡No! Ahora, déjame aclarar algunas cosas contigo. – dijo Umbridge, mirando directamente a Harry. – Acabas de decir que el señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte… Eso es MENTIRA.

\- ¡Eso NO es mentira! ¡Él no estaba muerto! ¡Pero si ha vuelto! – gritó Harry. - ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Luché contra él!

\- ¡Basta ya! – gritó la profesora White, haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran hacia ella. Miró primero a Umbridge un segundo, antes de enfocarse en Harry. – Está castigado, señor Potter. Mañana por la tarde, a las siete en punto, en mi despacho.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado y herido con aquel castigo. Pensaba que la profesora White era justa, pero al parecer solo era alguien más que creía que él estaba loco y que mentía.

\- La clase se ha terminado. Pueden irse ya. – ordenó la profesora y, como haciendo guardia, se quedó mirando como todos se iban, vigilando de cerca a Umbridge para que no fuera a seguir incomodando a ninguno de los estudiantes, en especial a Harry Potter.


	4. Un Blanco castigo

Hola de nuevo. He podido subir capítulos de manera seguida porque por el momento cuento con algo de tiempo libre. Eso no va a durar mucho, así que pronto los capítulos nuevos estarán más separados entre sí.

Agradezco a **liloook** por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, y me alegra que le esté gustando lo poco que lleva la historia. Espero seguir mejorando y no bajar la calidad.

Gracias a todos los que han leído, espero que les esté gustando también.

Y ya sin más, el capi!

**Capítulo 3.**

Cuando Harry había pensado que nada podría superar su primer día de clases de aquel año, resultó que el segundo había sido peor aún, comenzando incluso durante la hora de la cena del día en que fue castigado por la profesora White. La noticia de su enfrentamiento a gritos con Umbridge se había esparcido excepcionalmente rápido, lo que inevitablemente se tradujo en centenares de murmullos que podía oír claramente mientras se hallaba sentado, entre Ron y Hermione, cenando. Y lo peor había sido que ninguno de los chismosos parecía haber tenido la menor intención de que Harry no escuchara los cuchicheos; como si esperaran que se enfadase y comenzara a gritar nuevamente. Su enojo creció más, y casi entabla una discusión con Hermione debido a su carácter explosivo. Al final, debido a que Hermione no había querido quedarse con ellos para hacer algunas tareas, él y Ron se habían ido a dormir sin avanzar con ninguno de los trabajos que ya tenían asignados.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y lluvioso, con Hagrid sin aparecer en la mesa de profesores. Durante el desayuno, uno de los desatinos de Ron provocó que Hermione se enojara con él otra vez, y estuvieron toda la mañana sin hablarse. Harry, como siempre, tuvo que aguantar la pesada atmósfera entre ellos mientras escuchaba como el profesor Flitwick les hablaba sobre la importancia de los TIMOs. Y luego habían pasado más de una hora repasando los encantamientos invocadores, que según el profesor serían una parte segura de los TIMOs. Para el final de la clase, les mandó la tarea más larga que hubieran tenido para Encantamientos.

Y Transformaciones fue incluso peor. La profesora McGonagall volvió a insistir en la importancia de los exámenes que tendrían al final de aquel año, y que para aprobar necesitarían trabajar más duro que nunca. Y entonces comenzaron con los hechizos desvanecedores, que se encontraban entre la magia más complicada que sería examinada en los TIMOs. Y Harry estuvo de acuerdo con la profesora; encontró los hechizos desvanecedores horriblemente difíciles. Para cuando la clase acabó, ni él ni Ron habían conseguido desvanecer los caracoles con los que practicaban, al igual que la mayoría de los demás. Solo Hermione había logrado desvanecer el suyo, lo que le hizo merecedora de diez puntos para Gryffindor y una eximición de la tarea que McGonagall le mandó a los demás; practicar el hechizo esa noche para seguir intentando en la clase de la tarde siguiente.

Bastante abrumados con la cantidad de deberes que tenían ya, Harry y Ron pasaron la hora de almuerzo en la biblioteca (Hermione no los acompañó porque seguía enojada con Ron), indagando en las propiedades del Feldespato para la preparación de pociones. Para cuando fue la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

En la clase de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, conocieron a los Bowtruckles, unas criaturas con aspecto de duendes de madera que habitaban en los árboles que poseían la madera adecuada para hacer varitas. La actividad de la clase consistía en dibujar al Bowtruckle y señalar cada una de sus partes. Y mientras había estado en eso, casi entrando en una nueva discusión con Hermione (ésta vez porque estaba seguro de que la chica consideraba que Grubbly-Plank era mejor profesora que Hagrid), Draco Malfoy había hecho acto de presencia, intentando hacerlo enfadar con comentarios despectivos contra el semi-gigante. Por suerte había logrado mantener la calma lo suficiente para no demostrar que estaba alterado.

El sermón de la profesora Sprout, a la hora siguiente, sobre la importancia de los TIMOs no fue una sorpresa. Harry estaba más que ansioso ya por la cantidad de tarea que debía hacer, y deseaba que los profesores dejaran de presionarlos con eso. Y para colmo, la profesora Sprout les dio otro ensayo al final de la clase. Cansado y cubierto de estiércol de dragón, regresó al castillo con el resto de los Gryffindor, sin hablar. Estaba hambriento y tendría su castigo con la profesora White, así que se fue directamente al Gran Comedor para comer algo para así enfrentar lo que la profesora tuviera destinado para él.

Apenas si había alcanzado la puerta del comedor cuando Angelina Johnson, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, lo alcanzó y, a gritos, le pidió que mantuviera su actitud a raya y no se ganara otro castigo que pudiera mantenerlo fuera de las prácticas con el equipo.

Faltando cinco minutos para las siete, Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione y se encaminó hacia el despacho de la profesora que lo había castigado, que estaba en el tercer piso. Cuando llamó a la puerta, la profesora respondió "Adelante" con voz tranquila. Harry entró con cautela, mirando alrededor.

Había conocido ese despacho con sus tres previos ocupantes.

En los días en que Gilderoy Lockhart residía en él, estuvo cubierto de radiantes retratos de si mismo. Cuando Lupin lo ocupó, era probable ver alguna criatura oscura y fascinante en una jaula o un tanque si uno pasaba por ahí. En los tiempos del impostor Moody lo atestaban varios instrumentos y artefactos para la detección del peligro.

Ahora, las paredes se encontraban vacías salvo por un cuadro colgado detrás del escritorio frente al cual la profesora White se encontraba sentada. En la fotografía, que no se movía, se mostraba a tres personas. Una de ellas era la profesora White, y Harry supuso que los otros dos, un hombre y una mujer, eran sus padres.

\- Buenas noches, señor Potter. – saludó la profesora, con suavidad.

\- Buenas noches, profesora White. – respondió Harry, notando las gafas para leer de marco delgado que la profesora llevaba puestas.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó al escritorio. Estaba lleno de carpetas, papeles y pergaminos, y una taza de café a medio bebe que aún estaba caliente, como delataba el vapor que emanaba de ella. La profesora no llevaba la túnica puesta, dejando ver su blusa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado su día? – preguntó ella, amable, señalando la silla vacía frente a su escritorio.

Harry se vio tentado en decirle que bien, pero sabía que no sería capaz de mentir de aquella manera.

\- Pésimo. – terminó diciendo, antes de sentarse. La profesora lo miró con algo de lástima.

\- Imagino que ya debe tener el doble de deberes que ayer, ¿no? – comentó la profesora. Harry asintió. – Bueno, ¿qué le parece si aprovecha esta instancia para avanzar con alguno de ellos?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente agradecido.

\- Pero antes de que comience quiero conversar un poco con usted sobre dos cosas. – miró a Harry a los ojos, quitándose las gafas. – Quiero que entienda porqué tuve que castigarlo, señor Potter.

\- Porque… le grité a Madame Umbridge… - probó Harry.

\- Bueno, técnicamente sí. – concedió la profesora. – Pero fue más que nada porque debo verme firme frente a ella. Verá, señor Potter, Dumbledore me confió la tarea de enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como es debido a todos los estudiantes del colegio. Y solo puedo hacer eso si logro mantener mi lugar en el puesto de profesora…

Harry lo entendió perfectamente, y asintió.

\- Señor Potter, debe entender que ella está aquí por órdenes del Ministro, quien desea a toda costa interferir en el colegio. No puede ir gritando lo que le gritó a la Subsecretaria del Ministro a diestra y siniestra

\- Pero es la verdad… – saltó Harry, algo más brusco de lo esperado. – Profesora.

\- Lo sé, señor Potter. – confesó la profesora. – Yo sé que es verdad, les creo a usted y a Dumbledore. Pero debe ser inteligente y agachar la cabeza frente a Dolores Umbridge, y no caer frente a sus provocaciones, ni las de nadie más.

\- Suena mucho más fácil de lo que es realmente.

\- Imagino, señor Potter. Pero por su propio bien, haga su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma. – asintió la profesora, y luego ladeó la cabeza. – El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ustedes seguramente no saben que soy un miembro del mismo grupo en que están él, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall, los padres del señor Weasley y… bueno, creo que ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

Harry quedó completamente mudo al escuchar eso; no se hubiera imaginado que la profesora White fuera parte de la Orden del Fénix.

\- No vamos a conversar más sobre eso aquí, eso sí. – agregó, mirando hacia la puerta. – Las puertas de este lugar escuchan. Ahora… le tengo una mala noticia.

A Harry no le gustó mucho aquello.

\- Luego de que usted y sus compañeros se retiraran de la clase ayer, tuve una charla con Madame Umbridge. Ella me insistió en que una noche de castigo no era suficiente, y le recordé que los castigos eran al criterio de cada profesor. – le contó ella. – Esta mañana me ha pedido que le entregue esto.

Sacó un pergamino rosado, atado con una cinta rosa.

\- Esta mañana el Ministerio le ha concedido las facultades de imponer castigos, dar y quitar puntos y enviar deberes si así lo desea. – adelantó la profesora White. – Y ella ha extendido su castigo hasta el final de la semana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, alarmado, rompiendo la cinta y desenrollando el pergamino a toda prisa. Lo que le acababan de decir era verdad, y el debería cumplir un castigo con Umbridge a partir de la tarde siguiente, a las cinco en punto. – Pero, profesora, ¿usted no podría…?

\- Lo siento, señor Potter. No hay nada que pueda hacer. – negó la profesora. – Ahora tiene el control de la disciplina al igual que los maestros y prefectos.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y suspiró.

\- La capitana del equipo de Quidditch va a matarme. – dijo. – Las pruebas para elegir al nuevo Guardián son este viernes.

La profesora White lo miró con lástima.

\- No es por desanimarlo, pero si fuera usted, ni siquiera trataría de negociar un posible cambio de fechas con Madame Umbridge. – le dijo la profesora. – Ya hemos visto como es, pedirle que cambie su castigo para que usted pueda ir a practicar algo que le gusta sería contraproducente desde el punto de vista del castigo.

Aquello sonaba como algo que argumentaría Umbridge, pensó Harry.

\- Bueno, ahora a lo que nos reúne aquí. – cambió de tema la joven profesora. - ¿Cuál de todos los deberes que tiene piensa adelantar esta noche?

Harry repasó todo lo que debía hacer para entregar en los próximos días, claro que no contaba con todo lo que necesitaba para elegir entre todas. En su mochila solo llevaba los libros y los pergaminos que había utilizado aquel día, y su varita, claro.

\- La profesora McGonagall nos ordenó practicar con los hechizos desvanecedores. – dijo Harry. - ¿Cree que podría…?

Claire sonrió, y señaló con su mano un segundo escritorio que se hallaba contra la pared, bajo la ventana.

\- En el salón anexo hay frascos con varias babosas y otras criaturas para que utilice para practicar. – le indicó la profesora, volviendo a ponerse los lentes para leer. – Vaya y escoja lo que desee.

\- Gracias, profesora. – dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie mientras la profesora volvía a su lectura. Harry alcanzó a ver que se trataba de un artículo científico, a juzgar por las imágenes de representaciones químicas de moléculas. Recordaba algo sobre eso del colegio muggle.

Harry salió del despacho, que convenientemente se hallaba sobre el salón de clases, y se dirigió hacia el salón anexo. Guiándose gracias a la luz de su varita, encontró el estante con los numerosos frascos, de distintos tamaños. Encontró aquel que tenía babosas de tamaño de tarántulas y decidió que usaría una de esas, porque supuso que serían similares a los caracoles.

Llevó el frasco completo con él cuando regresó al despacho, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Cerró detrás de él y, viendo que la profesora se encontraba completamente enfrascada en su lectura, se dirigió en silencio hacia el otro escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a él. Dejó el frasco con la tapa abierta sobre la superficie de la mesa y sacó una babosa, la que dejó frente a él.

Pensó unos momentos en las instrucciones que le había dado la profesora McGonagall; visualizar en la mente como el caracol se desvanecía, o en este caso, la babosa.

\- Evanesco. – dijo, claramente, tocando la babosa con la punta de la varita.

Y nada pasó.

Pero Harry lo volvió a intentar.

\- Evanesco. – repitió, más decidido que antes. Y al igual que antes, y que en clase, la babosa no tuvo ningún cambio.

Y Harry se quedó mirando al molusco, que se arrastraba lentamente sobre el escritorio, dejando un rastro de baba detrás de él. Levantó la varita y se concentró, imaginando como la babosa desaparecía, haciéndose transparente frente a él, y la tocó con la punta de la varita.

\- Evanesco. – dijo con firmeza. Pero nada.

\- ¿Tiene dificultades? – preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Harry se volteó y vio a la profesora de pie, detrás de la silla que él ocupaba, mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Más o menos. Este hechizo es complicado, profesora. – respondió Harry. – Lo siendo, ¿la estoy molestando con el ruido? Podría hacer otro de mis deberes.

La profesora White negó.

\- No se preocupe, ya he terminado de leer. – dijo ella. Ya no llevaba los lentes puestos. – ¿Me permite darle un consejo para ayudarlo, señor Potter?

\- Por favor.

\- Cuando vaya a hacer el hechizo, mantenga la varita un poco alejada de lo que desea desvanecer. – le dijo la profesora. – Verá, como la mayoría de los hechizos en los que la magia requiere abarcar un cuerpo completo, darle una mayor distancia para que la magia pueda "expandirse" antes de alcanzar su objetivo mejora su eficacia.

Harry juntó las cejas, concentrándose y recordando cómo había sido la demostración de la profesora McGonagall y en como lo había hecho Hermione. Hermione si había dejado una distancia de unos dos o tres centímetros entre la punta de su varita y su caracol al hacer el hechizo. La profesora, sin embargo, había tocado al suyo.

\- Trate de imaginárselo como una manguera con aspersor. – dio como ejemplo la mujer. – Mientras más cerca la coloque de una pared, por ejemplo, el agua golpea en un punto más reducido. En cambio, si rocía el agua desde más distancia, esta abarca un área mucho mayor al llegar a la pared.

Harry asintió.

\- Pero la profesora McGonagall si tocó al caracol con la varita cuando demostró el hechizo.

La profesora White sonrió y sacó su varita. Tocó a la babosa con la punta de ésta y, frente a ellos, la babosa se desvaneció.

\- Hacer que la magia recorra la materia sólida es más complicado con _algunos_ hechizos, como en este caso. – explicó la profesora. – Pero no es imposible. Solo requiere más práctica. Para un estudiante de por sí ya es un hechizo complicado, así que para comenzar es mejor dejar que se expanda por el aire primero. ¿Por qué no lo intenta de nuevo?

Harry sacó otra babosa y se concentró mientras acercaba su varita hacia ella, dejando algunos centímetros de distancia antes de hacer el hechizo.

\- Evanesco.

Y como no había pasado hasta ese momento, la babosa sufrió un cambio. De un color pardo, con manchas cafés, pasó a adoptar un color blancuzco con manchas grises. Harry miró a la profesora, esperando un veredicto. La profesora sonrió y asintió.

\- Es un gran avance, siga practicando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Harry había logrado desvanecer a cuatro babosas. La primera (la que había quedado de colores blancuzco y gris), había terminado desvaneciéndose al sexto intento, tras pasar por varios tonos de gris, cada vez más claros, hasta desaparecer por completo. La segunda, que era originalmente de color negro, se había tornado de un color dorado opaco tras el primer intento, pasando luego al amarillo, luego a uno más chillón y luego al blanco antes de desvanecerse. Sin darse cuenta se había cansado mucho, y la profesora le había permitido descansar un poco, cerca de las nueve de la noche.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesora?

\- Claro. – respondió la mujer, ofreciéndole unas galletas de Honey Dukes. Harry tomó una para comenzar.

\- ¿De dónde es usted? – preguntó Harry. – Lo pregunto porque su acento no parece ser inglés.

La profesora rió suavemente.

\- Pues es cierto. Nací en Londres, mi mamá es inglesa y conoció a mi papá cuando él se encontraba ahí haciendo algunas investigaciones en la Universidad de Londres. – explicó ella. – Después de que nací, los tres nos fuimos a Estados Unidos, que es de donde es mi papá. He vivido allá la mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque estudié en Hogwarts, eso sí.

Harry disfrutaba de su galleta y asentía. Era la primera persona que conocía como extranjera estudiando en el castillo.

\- ¿Y a qué casa fue seleccionada?

\- Gryffindor, como usted.

Harry tomó otra galleta.

\- A mi amiga Hermione Granger le causa curiosidad que sea Doctora, profesora.

\- Oh, no soy de las doctoras que vez en los hospitales y las clínicas tratando enfermos y haciendo cirugías. Tengo un Ph.D. – la profesora también cogió una galleta. – Cuando terminé con los estudios en Hogwarts, regresé a Estados Unidos y rendí exámenes libres muggles, e ingresé al programa de pregrado de Bioquímica en la Universidad de Maryland. Y después hice mi doctorado en inmunología en Virginia Tech, otra universidad.

Conversaron un poco más, mayormente acerca de las clases en Hogwarts, y haciendo comparaciones entre como las recordaba ella y como las estaba viviendo Harry. Después, la profesora le dijo que practicara un par de veces más antes de irse. Harry, con algo de azúcar en la sangre, pudo desvanecer la tercera babosa al tercer intento. Y el cuarto pudo desaparecerlo en solo dos intentos.

\- Muy bien, señor Potter. Ha mejorado mucho en estas horas. Recuerde seguir practicando, mientras más complejo sea el animal que se quiere desvanecer, más difícil es hacerlo. – le dijo la profesora, y miró su reloj de pulsera. – Ya son pasadas las diez. Creo que ha estado bien por hoy, señor Potter. Vaya directo a su sala común, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, profesora. – dijo Harry, recogiendo su mochila.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches. Y gracias.

La profesora le sonrió y asintió, despidiéndolo con una mano mientras salía del despacho.


	5. Castigos con Dolores

Hola de nuevo! Ya he dicho bastante en los caps anteriores, pero lo repito. Gracias a todos los que leen! Espero que se animen a darme sus opiniones con algunos reviews, y que me ayuden a decidir entre el canto o habilidades en los duelos de magia para la habilidad extra-académica de la profesora White, que es parte de su desarrollo de cuando ella estuvo en Hogwarts.

Saludos a todos!

**Capítulo 4**

Harry no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido con la profesora White por permitirle practicar los hechizos desvanecedores durante su sesión de detención, sobre todo después de recordar todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba. No había anotado ningún sueño en su diario de sueños para Trewlaney, no había terminado su diagrama del Bowtruckle ni redactado sus ensayos. De haber pasado su castigo haciendo cualquier otra cosa más común de los castigos, tendría además que practicar los hechizos para McGonagall. Se saltó el desayuno a la mañana siguiente para garrapatear un par de sueños inventados para Adivinación, su primera clase, con Ron haciéndole compañía.

El motivo por el cual no había hecho nada durante la noche, mientras él estaba en su detención, no le quedó claro. Cuando Harry le había preguntado, el pelirrojo solo murmuró algo parecido a "haciendo otra cosa".

Al terminar con sus sueños inventados, se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron hacia la Torre Norte.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el castigo con White? ¿Qué te hizo hacer? – preguntó Ron, mientras iban hacia el aula de Adivinación.

\- Practicar algunos hechizos. – respondió Harry, y entonces lo recordó. - ¡Oh es cierto!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Harry miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

\- La profesora White también es parte de la Orden. – susurró Harry.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No puede ser. ¿Cómo no lo supimos antes?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Y después recordó algo más negativo. Le contó a Ron que tendría castigos con Umbridge los siguientes días.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Es injusto!

\- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Yo soy el que deberá enfrentar a Angelina para decirle que no podré asistir a las pruebas para los nuevos Guardianes. – dijo Harry, cansino.

El día comenzó decentemente, pero fue decayendo a medida que las horas pasaban. El diario de sueños no ganó ningún comentario por parte de Trewlaney, y estuvo dentro de los mejores en Transformaciones, con la práctica que había podido realizar junto a la profesora White. Después tuvo que renunciar a la hora de almuerzo para completar el diagrama del Bowtruckle y, en el transcurso de las clases, las profesoras McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank y Sinistra les dieron más tarea, la cual no tenía esperanzas de terminar pues tenía su primera noche de castigo con Umbridge. Y para terminar, Angelina lo alcanzó durante la cena y lo recriminó por el castigo que la Subsecretaria le había impuesto.

\- ¿Cuáles crees que son las probabilidades de que Umbridge te deje salir el viernes? – le preguntó Ron, antes de que se marchara al despacho de la perversa mujer.

\- Menores a cero. Pero no pierdo nada con intentar.

Cuando Harry llegó al despacho de la Subsecretaria, conoció el cuarto más aterrador que hubiera visto en su vida, y eso que había estado en la Cámara de los Secretos, en el interior de la Casa de los Gritos y el cementerio donde vio revivir a Voldemort. El despacho de Umbridge era mucho peor. Todas las superficies estaban cubiertas por paños y encajes. Varios recipientes contenían flores desecadas, cada uno en su propio mantelillo, y en uno de los muros había una colección de platos ornamentales, todos pintados con un gato de colores chillones que tenían distintos tipos de moños alrededor del cuello. Eran tan desagradables que Harry se quedó mirándolos, absorto, hasta que Umbridge le habló.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Potter.

Harry dio un respingo. No había visto a la Madame la primera vez porque llevaba una siniestra túnica floreada que mimetizaba perfectamente con el mantel del escritorio que tenía detrás de ella.

\- Buenas tardes, Madame. – respondió Harry, tenso.

\- Bien, siéntese. – dijo ella, señalando una pequeña mesa cubierta de encajes y una silla de respaldo recto. Una hoja de pergamino descansaba encima de la mesa, al parecer, esperándolo.

\- Esto… - dijo Harry, sin moverse. – Madame Umbridge, antes de que empezáramos, quería pedirle… un favor.

Umbridge entrecerró sus saltones ojos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Bueno, estoy… estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y se suponía que fuera a las pruebas para los nuevos Guardianes el sábado a las cinco en punto y me… me preguntaba si puedo cambiar el castigo de esa tarde y tomarlo en otra a cambio…

Supo mucho antes de terminar la oración que la profesora White había tenido razón.

\- Oh, no. – dijo Umbridge, sonriendo tan ampliamente que se podía pensar que acababa de tragarse una mosca jugosa. – Oh no, no, no. Este es su castigo por difundir maliciosas y perversas historias buscando notoriedad, señor Potter. Y el castigo ciertamente no puede ajustarse a conveniencia del culpable. No, usted vendrá aquí a la cinco en punto de mañana, y del día siguiente, y también el sábado, y cumplirá con todos los castigos como se le ha designado. Creo que es algo bueno que esté perdiendo algo que realmente quiere hacer. Pienso que refuerza la idea de lo que estoy tratando de inculcarle.

Harry sintió la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza y latiéndole en los oídos. Pero pudo saber, tras juzgar la manera en como Umbridge lo observaba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, expectante, que ella estaba esperando que estallara en gritos en cualquier momento.

Logrando mantener la calma, Harry se dirigió hacia otro lado, dejó su mochila detrás de la silla y se sentó.

\- Eso es. – comentó Umbridge. – Hemos hecho progresos para controlar nuestro temperamente, ¿no? Ahora, va a copiar algunas líneas para mí, señor Potter. No, no con su pluma.

Detuvo a Harry cuando éste se inclinaba sobre su mochila para buscar una pluma. Le entregó una de ella, larga, negra y especialmente afilada.

\- Va a usar una mía, especial. – dijo la mujer. – Quiero que escriba "No debo decir mentiras".

\- ¿Cuántas veces? – preguntó Harry, fingiendo amabilidad.

\- Todas las veces que necesite la idea para ser asimilada.

Harry la vio alejarse y sentarse en su propio escritorio para desenrollar uno de un montón de pergaminos que tenía sobre él. Harry levantó la pluma y se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

\- No me ha proporcionado tinta. – dijo Harry.

\- Oh, no la necesita.

Harry acercó la punta de la pluma al pergamino y escribió: "No debo decir mentiras".

Inmediatamente dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor. Las palabras habían aparecido en el pergamino en algo parecido a tinta roja. Al mismo tiempo, las mismas palabras aparecieron en el dorso de la mano derecha de Harry, como trazadas por un escalpelo en su piel. La herida comenzó a cerrarse al mismo tiempo que él la contemplaba, atónito, dejando una superficie suave y enrojecida.

Harry miró a Umbridge. Ella lo había estado observando, con su boca amplia como la de una rana ensanchada en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó ella, sonriendo aún.

Harry la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, midiendo lo perversa que era esa mujer.

\- No, nada. – respondió, y se encorvó sobre el pergamino para seguir escribiendo.

Y así continuó durante horas. Harry escribió la misma línea una y otra vez, en lo que supo era su propia sangre, y una y otra vez las líneas recortaron su piel, desapareciendo y retornando en cada línea.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Umbridge lo interrumpió, luego de horas de estar en lo mismo. Harry nunca preguntó cuándo le sería permitido retirarse, ni siquiera miró su propio reloj; no iba a darle a Umbridge ningún signo de debilidad.

\- Venga aquí, - le dijo ella.

Él se puso de pie, con la mano pulsando dolorosamente. Cuando la contempló, vio que las líneas se habían cerrado, pero el tejido circundante estaba encarnado.

\- La mano. – le dijo ella. Harry se la tendió, con cada fibra de su ser reclamando por el hecho de que aquella arpía lo tocara. Umbridge negó con la cabeza luego de algunos segundos inspeccionando el lugar donde las líneas habían aparecido y desaparecido en el dorso de su mano. – No creo haber causado mucha impresión todavía. Bueno, podremos intentarlo de nuevo mañana, ¿o no? Puede retirarse.

Harry dejó el despacho sin decir una palabra. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, seguramente era pasada la media noche ya. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, se encontró con Ron medio dormido sobre un montón de libros y pergaminos. Al verlo, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza.

\- Hey. ¿Cómo ha estado el castigo? – preguntó su amigo, en medio de un bostezo. - ¿Qué te hizo hacer?

Harry lo pensó un segundo, escondiendo su mano irritada detrás de su espalda e intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

\- Copiar reglones. – respondió.

\- Eso no es tan malo, ¿eh? – dijo Ron, frotándose los ojos.

\- Nah.

\- ¿Y te dejará salir el sábado?

\- No.

Ron emitió un suspiro, condescendiente.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron desayunaron a toda prisa para alcanzar a avanzar algo de todos los deberes que tenían. A Harry le pareció extraño que Ron estuviera tan atrasado como él, siendo que había tenido la noche anterior para hacer alguno de los ensayos. Después se enteró que Ron había pasado la tarde afuera, "caminando"; Harry sospechó que, al igual que él con el asunto del castigo de Umbridge, Ron estaba ocultando algo.

El segundo período de castigo fue tan malo como el primero. La piel del dorso de la mano de Harry se irritó rápidamente, y pronto estuvo roja e inflamada. Harry supo que la herida no seguiría cerrándose por mucho tiempo. Pero no dejó escapar ningún quejido en ningún momento.

Regresó a la Sala Común pasada la media noche nuevamente y, aunque estaba exhausto, se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa y se puso a hacer el ensayo sobre el feldespato para Snape. Eran pasadas las dos y media cuando terminó. Había hecho un trabajo mediocre, pero sabía que al menos que tuviera algo que entregar, su propia sesión de castigo lo pasaría con Snape. Harry continuó entonces con las preguntas que McGonagall les había asignado, y logró redactar algo decente sobre la correcta manipulación de los Bowtruckles para la profesora Gubbly-Plank y, finalmente, se tambaleó hacia la cama, donde cayó dormido apenas se dejó caer.

El viernes pasó envuelto en un halo de cansancio. Ron parecía bastante soñoliento también, aunque Harry no podía descifrar el porqué. El tercer período de castigo de Harry con Umbridge pasó casi igual que los anteriores, con la excepción que tras dos horas de castigo, la frase "No debo decir mentiras" no desapareció de su mano. Permaneció ahí, rezumando gotas de sangre.

\- Ah. – dijo Umbridge con suavidad, rodeando el escritorio para observar la mano ella misma. – Bien. Eso ha de servirte de recordatorio, ¿no? Puede retirarse.

\- ¿Tengo que venir mañana? – preguntó Harry, levantando su mochila con la mano izquierda en lugar de la dolorida derecha.

\- Oh, sí. – dijo Madame Umbridge, sonriendo tan ampliamente como cada vez que se sentía poderosa. – Sí. Creo que podemos grabar el mensaje un poco más profundo con otra tarde de trabajo.

Y Harry supo que la odiaba casi tanto como a Snape, cosa que pensó que sería imposible. Fue camino a la Sala Común, mientras maldecía a Umbridge, que se encontró con Ron, escondido tras una estatua con su escoba en mano. Y por fin se enteró del porqué se hallaba todos los días tan cansado si no era por estar haciendo los deberes de noche; Ron había estado entrenando las noches en que Harry llevaba castigado para poder hacer las pruebas para ser Guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Aquella noticia le subió un poco el ánimo, la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo estuviera en el equipo con él. Luego Ron se había percatado de la herida en su mano, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad. Y por más que Ron le insistió en que la denunciara, Harry se negó a hacerlo.

Dos cosas mantuvieron algo más elevado el ánimo de Harry aquel día sábado. La primera era que durante la mañana pudo avanzar bastante con sus deberes, también durante la primera parte de la tarde. La otra era que, tan terrible como la última sesión de castigo con Umbridge pudiera ser, aun así tenía una vista lejana del campo de Quidditch desde su ventana, con lo cual quizás pudiera ver algo de la prueba de Ron.

El tiempo de castigo, del que esperaba fuera el último, fue más corto que los anteriores. La frase en su mano comenzó a sangrar desde la primera escritura, y tras todo el tiempo que duraron las pruebas, de las que tuvo un poco de visión, la frase quedó profundamente marcada en su piel. Solo cuando estuvo claro que las pruebas habían terminado, Umbridge lo dejó ir.

Claro que el enojo, el dolor en su mano y extrañamente el dolor en su cicatriz, que había aparecido cuando Umbridge lo tocara, se esfumaron cuando llegó a la Sala Común y se encontró con una celebración. Se alegró mucho de saber que Ron había conseguido entrar en el equipo. Más con lo cansado que estaba, no se quedó mucho en la celebración, y se fue a la cama temprano tras una corta discusión con Hermione sobre el dolor de su cicatriz, decidido a enviarle una carta a Sirius a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana del día domingo llegó completamente despejada, augurando un día cálido y agradable, quizás el último de aquella estación. Pero a pesar de que el buen clima iba acompañado por el buen humor de Claire en principio, nuevamente la constante presencia de Dolores Umbridge se encargó de lo que pudo haber sido un día completamente relajado, tuviera una desagradable discusión de por medio.

La Subsecretaria se había pasado todos los días de la semana, por lo menos una vez al día desde que fuera a visitar la clase de Defensa que le había dado a los estudiantes de quinto de Gryffindor, abordándola para intentar "convencerla" de utilizar el programa recomendado por el Ministerio para dictar su clase. Y mientras más se negaba, más insistente se volvía. Cada vez que se la topaba, o que ella la perseguía, Umbridge insistía en que el libro era el adecuado, habiendo sido escrito por un profesional de la educación, con información recopilada de los más experimentados autores. Además insistía en el peligro de realizar lecciones prácticas, que solo las clases teóricas, cuando se llevaban a cabo de una manera adecuada, eran suficientes para que los chicos aprendieran para pasar el TIMO de la materia.

Temprano, la joven profesora se había levantado para darse una ducha antes de ir a desayunar. Iba a aprovechar aquella primera parte del día para corregir algunas tareas de los estudiantes de sexto, que debía entregar en un par de días, y una vez que terminara tendría el resto del domingo para hacer lo que quisiera. Quizás se tomaría la tarde libre, o tal vez leyera alguno de los artículos científicos que había traído consigo. Para poder tener la oportunidad de elegir entre lo que se le diera la gana había sido que se levantara tan temprano. Y una vez que terminó de ducharse, como lo hacía todas las mañanas por costumbre, se vistió con ropa algo más casual para ir a desayunar. Estaba convencida de que sería de las primeras personas en el Gran Comedor, o más bien en los pasillos del castillo en general, pero se había equivocado.

Apenas si había tomado uno de los pasillos que llevaban al comedor cuando la mujer bajita, vestida de rosado, como siempre, apareció frente a ella. Claire estuvo segura, mientras se esforzaba por no rodar los ojos o poner una mueca o emitir un gruñido de disgusto, que ella había estado esperándola.

\- Oh, buenos días… profesora White. – saludó Umbridge, con voz dulce, esforzándose, como cada vez que se encontraba con ella, por llamarla profesora.

\- Buenos días, Madame Umbridge.

\- esperaba que pudiéramos conversar acerca de su clase.

Claire suspiró, cansada.

\- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

\- Verá, en el Ministerio están muy preocupados por la calidad de la educación en Hogwarts y la seguridad de los niños.

\- No me diga.

\- Si. Y existe una preocupación especial concerniente a las actividades prácticas a las que ha estado sometiendo a los estudiantes.

\- ¿Sometiendo?

\- Efectivamente. Se me ha pedido que intente hacerle ver los riesgos inherentes en hacer que los alumnos practiquen con sus varitas a tan corta edad. Los especialistas insisten en la importancia de una exclusiva formación teórica en el caso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en como ésta se ve reflejada en las habilidades prácticas superiores cuando los alumnos alcanzan la mayoría de edad.

Claire se frotó los ojos con los dedos de una mano, manteniendo la calma.

\- Ya hemos discutido sobre esto, Madame. Yo he sido testigo de que las actividades prácticas potencian el aprendizaje teórico. Se lo he dicho no menos de diez veces ya. – la profesora miró a la mujer del Ministerio.

\- Me temo que la opinión que importa es la de los expertos en educación mágica… profesora White. Estoy segura de que en el caso de las enseñanzas muggles es como usted dice, pero Hogwarts es un colegio de magia.

\- Mire… Madame. Si la opinión de aquellos con más experiencia que yo enseñando magia tiene un mayor peso, como seguramente debería ser, ¿por qué no va a consultarle estas inquietudes a los demás profesoras también? – le preguntó la profesora White, con voz firme. – Porque no he visto que vaya por ahí incomodando a los demás profesores al respecto.

\- Estamos discutiendo el asunto de su clase, señorita White.

\- Es Profesora White. – corrigió la joven. – Y déjeme decirle que sus argumentos, excusándose detrás de la opinión de supuestos "expertos" en educación, no tienen sentido cuando ignora completamente la experiencia de quienes han trabajado por décadas con los estudiantes aquí en Hogwarts. Yo me eduqué aquí en Hogwarts, y déjeme recordarle, por si se le ha olvidado, que los métodos de enseñanza utilizados aquí han formado a los magos y brujas más grandes de todos los tiempos. De los cuales hay varios enseñando aquí.

\- Me temo que debo insistir en que deje de realizar prácticas tan peligrosas para la seguridad de los estudiantes y…

\- Ya es suficiente, Madame. – la interrumpió Claire, evidentemente molesta ya, pero sin alzar la voz. – Quiero que le quede claro; mientras yo sea la profesora, los estudiantes seguirán practicando magia, así como lo hacen en todas las otras asignaturas que lo requieren. Así mismo, aquellos libros inútiles que recomendó el Ministerio seguirán acumulando polvo dentro de los baúles de los niños.

Umbridge pareció como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

\- Profesora White…

\- Ya he terminado de "conversar". – la profesora White se dio media vuelta. – Buenos días.

Y Madame Umbridge se quedó mirándola en silencio, con una expresión irritada en el rostro, antes de voltearse y tomar la dirección que indudablemente la llevaría hasta su despacho.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, quien había escuchado toda la discusión desde detrás de una esquina, el escondite que había escogido cuando se topó con las dos mujeres en su camino hacia la lechucería.


	6. La Gran Inquisidora

Hola a todos! He aquí otro cap, por si lo estaban esperando ;)

Un agradecimiento especial a **liloook** y a **JeaggerZ4**, por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejar reviews. Saber que les va gustando la historia me anima mucho a continuar más rápido jajaja.

Otra agradecimiento a todos los que leen, espero que también les esté gustando.

Falta muy poco para que Claire tome más protagonismo en la historia, pues los capis de ahora son más a modo de introducirla al mundo de Harry, con todos los problemas que tiene, etc.

Ya verán como se va poniendo.

Ahora si quisiera pedirlo directamente, que me ayuden a decidir entre una habilidad extra-académica escolar de la profesora White cuando iba en Hogwarts. Sigo entre que cante muy bien, y que por eso haya participado del coro del colegio, o que haya pertenecido al club de duelos como la mejor mujer duelista de su generación (no he querido apresurarme en elegir para que no se vea muy forzado, sobre todo la habilidad nro. 2)

En fin, dejen sus reviews!

Saludos y feliz Semana Santa!

**Capítulo 5.**

Luego de que Harry pudiera enviar su carta para Sirius, contándole sobre el dolor de su cicatriz y preguntando por noticias sobre Hagrid, todo en un código personal que solo ellos dos podrían entender, por si interceptaban la carta, tuvo un encuentro con Cho Chang, y por fin pudo conversar con ella de manera normal, y bastante fluidamente. Claro, hubo una interrupción por parte de Filch, quien insistía en que Harry había estado en la lechucería para encargar bombas fétidas. No importaba. De hecho, luego de su conversación con Cho se sentía mejor que lo que se había sentido en meses.

Cho creía que él había sido muy valiente al enfrentarse a Umbridge acerca de lo sucedido con el regreso de Voldemort. Harry había estado inclinado a pensar que la chica podría odiarlo por haber sobrevivido a su encuentro en el cementerio, la noche en que Cedric había muerto. Mientras conversaba con ella se había olvidado de todo lo demás; del cementerio, de los deberes que tenía, de la carta para Sirius que acababa de enviar, de los castigos con Umbridge y de la conversación que había presenciado entre ella y la profesora White. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, estaba tan sonriente que Ron y Hermione no pudieron sentir curiosidad al respecto.

Harry se excusó diciendo que aquella tarde tenían práctica de Quidditch, a lo cual Ron le pidió que salieron ellos dos solos un poco antes para practicar en privado antes de que llegaran los demás miembros del equipo. Hermione dijo que deberían avanzar con sus deberes, pero ellos, como cada vez que ella trataba de darle más importancia a los estudios que al Quidditch, la ignoraron.

Luego Harry les contó sobre la discusión que había escuchado entre la profesora White y Umbridge, en su camino "al baño", en parte para que lo supieran, y en otra para alejar el tema de los deberes de la cabeza de Hermione. Harry y Ron le habían dicho que la profesora también era parte de la Orden.

\- Bueno, al menos sabemos que sin importar lo que el Ministerio quiera, aprenderemos a defendernos como se debe. – opinó Ron. – ¿Se imaginan tener que pasar horas y horas leyendo ese libro?

Harry asintió, sonriendo. Hermione, por su parte, estaba seria y callada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Aquella discusión no es una buena señal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ron. – White ha dejado en claro que nos seguirá enseñando bien.

\- Es por eso. ¿No recuerdas lo que hizo cuando entendió que el castigo de Harry solo era decisión de la profesora White? – explicó Hermione. – Consiguió la autoridad para imponer castigos del Ministro mismo.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Quién nos dice que no podría hacer lo mismo para conseguir la autoridad de dirigir las clases como ella estime conveniente?

Harry y Ron entendieron perfectamente.

\- Pero Dumbledore no lo permitiría, ¿o sí?

\- Dumbledore y Hogwarts no están por sobre las leyes y decretos del Ministerio, Ron. – siguió Hermione. – Fudge solo tiene que decretarlo y Umbridge podrá hacer lo que quiera.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo al respecto, llegó la lechuza que llevaba el diario El Profeta para Hermione. Mientras la chica revisaba el periódico de aquel día de forma minuciosa, Harry y Ron discutían sobre posibles estrategias que practicar aquella tarde en el campo de Quidditch, hasta que Hermione les mostró un corto artículo que hablaba sobre Sirius, indicando que había sido visto en Londres. El padrino de Harry los había acompañado a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, transformado en perro, pero Harry estuvo seguro de que los Malfoy lo habían reconocido. Aunque, y cabía aquella posibilidad, tal vez se tratara de una estrategia del Ministerio para crear distracción sobre el tema de Voldemort.

También había habido una noticia sobre la captura y encierro en Azkaban de un miembro de la Orden, quien se suponía iba a acompañarlos al tren para irse al colegio, pero que nunca apareció. Lo habían sorprendido intentando entrar en el Ministerio a la una de la madrugada, esa misma mañana. Fue sentenciado a seis meses en Azkaban.

Luego de desayunar, Harry y Ron se dirigieron solos, con sus escobas, al campo de Quidditch para practicar en privado. Luego regresaron al castillo para almorzar, sintiéndose algo culpables por estar dejando de lado los deberes de aquella manera. Y después regresaron al campo de Quidditch para la práctica real con todo el equipo.

Tras una sesión desastrosa, colmada de abucheos por parte del equipo de Slytherin, guiados por Malfoy, y de sangre nasal de Katie Bell, a quien Ron golpeó en la cara por error al intentar pasarle la Quaffle y que luego ingiriera un caramelo sangranarices de los gemelos Weasley, el Buscador y el Guardián regresaron a la Sala Común, luciendo abatidos. Tan desanimados estaban, que Hermione no fue capaz de mantener su molestia para con ellos. Y ya obligadamente se pusieron a hacer los deberes.

Comenzaron la eterna redacción sobre el "Inanimatus Conjurus" para McGonagall, decidiendo que comenzarían a hacer algunos deberes durante la semana, antes de comenzar la igualmente larga redacción para la profesora Sinistra sobre las muchas lunas de Júpiter. Hermione ya les había advertido que no les dejaría mirar sus trabajos, y lo estaba cumpliendo. Solo pasadas las once y media de la noche ella se les unió para intentar ayudarlos.

\- ¿Les falta mucho?

\- No. – dijo Ron. Estaba molesto con ella porque había asumido que fue culpa de él que el entrenamiento fuera un desastre.

Luego la chica señaló algunos errores en el ensayo del pelirrojo, cosa que con su humor no le gustó mucho. Y hubieran discutido de no ser por la llegada de Hermes, la lechuza de Percy, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, y que apoyaba al Ministerio por completo, en la ventana de la Sala Común. Le llevaba a Ron una carta de su hermano quien, equívocamente, señalaba el hecho de su nombramiento como prefecto como una intención de seguir sus pasos. Y le aconsejaba, y Harry trataba de tomárselo al chiste, que se alejara de Harry Potter y de Dumbledore, pues la imagen de ellos no era una con la que quisiera ser visto si pretendía llegar a ser un miembro respetable de la sociedad. Repetidas veces, también, le aconsejó leer El Profeta al día siguiente, haciendo alusión a que Umbridge pronto dejaría de tener tantas "dificultades" para "corregir" los problemas del colegio. Ron hizo pedazos la carta, lanzando un par de maldiciones contra su hermano mayor. Aquella demostración de lealtad y amistad no sólo logró conmover a Harry, quien estuvo preocupado a un nivel bajo, sino que también a Hermione, quien les quitó sus trabajos y los corrigió para ellos. Y así terminaron la primera tanda de deberes, y decidieron adelantar un poco de las que acababan de enviarles.

Pasada la medianoche, Harry se distrajo mirando el fuego, pensando en la carta que le había enviado a su padrino, y entonces vio una figura extraña entre las llamas; una figura muy parecida al rostro de Sirius. Se acercó a la chimenea y se arrodilló frente al fuego, mirando los troncos ardientes con detenimiento. Ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos tres en la Sala Común.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?

\- Acabo de ver la cabeza de Sirius en el fuego.

\- ¿La cabeza de Sirius? – repitió Hermione. - ¿Quieres decir como cuando quería hablarte durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Pero él no haría eso ahora, porque… ¡Sirius!

Lanzó un grito ahogado, mirando las llamas. Ron dejó caer su pluma y se acercó a la chimenea.

\- Empezaba a pensar que se irían a la cama antes de que todos los demás lo hicieran. – dijo Sirius. – He estado verificando cada hora.

\- ¿Has estado apareciéndote en el fuego cada hora?

\- Solo por unos pocos segundos para verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa.

\- ¿Pero y si te hubieran visto? Sirius estás arriesgándote mucho. – dijo Hermione.

\- Suenas como Molly. – dijo Sirius. – Además, fue el único modo que se me ocurrió para responder la carta de Harry sin recurrir a un código. Los códigos pueden descifrarse.

\- ¿Le escribiste una carta? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – quisieron saber Ron y Hermione.

\- Lo olvidé. – dijo Harry, y era verdad. Con todo lo ocurrido durante el día se le había olvidado completamente decirles acerca de la carta. – No me mires así, Hermione. No había forma de que alguien pudiera sacar información secreta de ella. ¿Verdad, Sirius?

\- No, estaba muy bien. – dijo Sirius, sonriendo. – Ahora, será mejor que hagamos esto rápido, en caso de que nos interrumpan. ¿Tu cicatriz?

Y Harry le contó acerca del dolor repentino que había sentido cuando Umbridge lo había tocado, aquella última noche de castigo. Sirius insistió en que no era posible que se tratara de un suceso directamente relacionado. Umbridge era completamente leal al Ministerio, no había forma de que fuera Mortífago. También les mencionó acerca de la aversión de la mujer por los medios humanos y los hombres lobo.

\- Así que, ¿cómo van las lecciones con White? – preguntó Sirius, divertido. - ¿Les enseña bien?

Los tres asintieron. Si bien solo habían tenido dos clases con ella, habían aprendido bastante. Pasados los hechizos de desarme y escudo, la profesora White los había introducido al hechizo aturdidor y algunos conjuros de defensa más complicados y poderosos. Aquella semana terminarían con ellos y luego comenzarían a estudiar algunas criaturas siniestras y peligrosas, usualmente preguntadas en los TIMOs.

\- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que ella pertenece a la Orden? – quiso saber Harry.

\- Mientras menos personas sepan quien es parte de ella, es más segura. – dijo Sirius. – Ya bastantes presiones tiene solo por enseñarles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Dumbledore nos ha dicho que Dolores Umbridge ha estado pegada a ella molestándola para que modifique el curso.

\- ¡Bah! Si por ella fuera nos la pasaríamos leyendo ese estúpido libro. – dijo Ron, despectivo.

\- Bueno, eso tendría sentido. – dijo Sirius. – Nuestra información de dentro del Ministerio es que Fudge no los quiere entrenados en combate.

\- ¿¡Entrenados en combate!? – repitió Harry, incrédulo. - ¿Qué es que piensa que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Formando un ejército de hechiceros?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que Fudge cree que están haciendo. – confirmó Sirius. – O mejor, eso es exactamente lo que él piensa que Dumbledore está haciendo; formando su propio ejército personal, con el cual va a poder tomar el control del Ministerio de Magia.

Hubo una pausa.

\- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. – dijo Ron. – Contando todo lo que Luna Lovewood dice.

\- ¿Así que Umbridge está intentando detener que aprendamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque Fudge tiene miedo de que usemos hechizos contra el Ministerio? – preguntó Hermione, furiosa.

Sirius confirmó aquello. Luego les dijo, porque ellos preguntaron, que no se preocuparan por Hagrid. Él había sido enviado por Dumbledore a hacer algunas cosas, junto a Madame Maxime. Y les recomendó que no hicieran muchas preguntas sobre el paradero de su enorme amigo, para no atraer la atención hacia su ausencia.

Al final Sirius había tratado de convencerlos de que se juntaran, durante alguna de sus idas a Hogsmeade, pero en presencia de un rotundo "no" por parte de los tres amigos, excusados por el riesgo que aquello representaría, el padrino de Harry se había marchado, ofendido por la negación.

Tuvieron que esperar, a la mañana siguiente, a que Hermione recibiera su copia de El Profeta para registrar minuciosamente en busca de lo que Percy había hablado en su carta. La noticia salió en primera plana, con el titular que anunciaba el nuevo cargo de Umbridge debajo de una gran fotografía de ella.

\- ¿Umbridge… Gran Inquisidora? – preguntó Harry, sombríamente. - ¿Qué significa eso?

Hermione leyó la noticia en voz alta para ambos. El Ministro de Magia había aprobado una nueva ley que otorgaba un nivel de control sin precedentes en Hogwarts, como antes había promulgado nuevas leyes que le permitieran asignar un nuevo profesor en caso de que el Director del Colegio no encontrara a alguien adecuado para el puesto, lo cual había fallado, y un poco más tarde otra nueva ley que le permitiera a personal del ministerio ingresar en Hogwarts para evaluar las condiciones del colegio. En este caso, el Decreto Educacional Veintitrés, que crea la nueva posición de Gran Inquisidor de Hogwarts.

\- "Es una apasionante nueva fase en el plan del Ministro para conseguir el control de lo que ya algunos llaman las decadentes normas de Hogwarts, informó Percy Weasley, ayudante del Ministro, - leía Hermione. – "El Inquisidor tendrá facultades para inspeccionar a los educadores y asegurarse de que estén satisfaciendo los requisitos. A Madame Umbridge se le ha ofrecido ocupar esta posición además de su cargo de Subsecretaria del Ministro, y estamos encantados de decir que ha aceptado".

Hermione finalizó de leer unos párrafos después, en los cuales se desacreditaba a Dumbledore, alegando incapacidad para dirigir el colegio.

\- ¡Así que ahora sabemos cómo terminamos con Umbridge! Fudge aprobó el "Decreto Educacional" y la forzó al interior del colegio. ¡Y ahora le otorga facultades para inspeccionar a los profesores! – Dijo Hermione, respirando con rapidez. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. - ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Es escandaloso!

Aquel día tuvieron primero Historia de la Magia, que no fue inspeccionada, y la clase fue tan aburrida como la del lunes anterior. Umbridge tampoco estaba en su clase de pociones, en la cual Harry recibió de manos de Snape su ensayo sobre el feldespato, con una gran "D" como calificación en la esquina superior izquierda. Aquella clase, Harry se esforzó por no arruinar la poción que Snape les mandó a preparar, y entregó una elaboración decente de una "Solución Fortificante".

En el almuerzo, se enteraron gracias a Fred y George que Umbridge había inspeccionado al profesor Flitwick, que al parecer ni se había inmutado por la presencia de la Inquisidora.

Más tarde, durante la clase de Adivinación, Harry y Ron pudieron presenciar una inspección de primera mano. Cuando llegaron al salón, Umbridge se hallaba esperando a que la clase comenzara. Se pasó toda la hora de clases siguiendo a la profesora Trewlaney, haciéndole preguntas, preguntándoles cosas a los estudiantes, y escuchando cómo éstos se desenvolvían en la clase. Finalmente se había retirado, dejando a una muy enojada Trewlaney que desquitó su impotencia con Harry y su diario de sueños, los cuales al parecer anunciaban cosas terribles.

* * *

Claire White se hallaba en silencio, sentada tras su escritorio en su salón de clases, con la nota que Umbridge le había enviado en una mano. Le había informado que iría a inspeccionarla aquel día, durante la última clase del día; la clase en que, coincidentemente, estaba Harry Potter. Claire suspiró. La noticia sobre su nuevo puesto, aunque no era sorpresa, había llegado mucho más rápido de lo esperado. La joven profesora torció los labios nuevamente. Había hablado con Dumbledore aquella mañana, y tanto ella misma, como el Director, como la profesora McGonagall opinaban que era muy probable que su puesto en el cargo de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no durara mucho más.

Aquello le presentaba un enorme problema. Había prometido que enseñaría a los chicos a defenderse, sin importar lo que pasara, pero ahora que la posibilidad de ser despedida estaba tan cerca, no se le ocurría como haría para cumplir dicha promesa una vez que se viera forzada a abandonar el castillo. Negó con la cabeza.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en alguna estrategia, por el momento tenía que encargarse de algo más urgente. Ella dudaba que la presencia de Dolores Umbridge en la misma clase que Harry Potter fuera una casualidad. Así que cuando la Inquisidora llegó al salón de clases, antes que cualquier estudiante, y le preguntó si había recibido su aviso respecto a la inspección que tendría lugar esa clase, Claire le respondió afirmativamente, permitiéndole pasar. Luego, excusándose con que necesitaba ir al baño, salió del salón.

Unos pocos minutos después divisó a los estudiantes de quinto de Gryffindor que asistirían a su clase, y de entre ellos localizó a Harry, a quien se acercó.

\- Señor Potter. – dijo la profesora, deteniendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

\- Buenas tardes, profesora. – saludaron los tres.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó ella de regreso. Y se fijó en el joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello desordenado. – Quiero advertirle, Madame Umbridge estará durante nuestra clase para inspeccionarme.

Los tres alzaron las cejas.

\- Tranquila, profesora. Lo hará bien. – dijo Ron.

Claire lo miró y le sonrió.

\- Gracias, señor Weasley. – volvió a mirar a Harry.

\- Pero no es por eso que les advierto. – ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. – Verá, no creo que sea una casualidad que vaya a inspeccionarme cuando usted esté presente, si me entiende.

Harry lo pensó.

\- Claro, podría buscar más motivos para castigarte, Harry. – dijo Hermione, mirando a su amigo.

La profesora asintió.

\- Exacto. Así que tengo que pedirle que intente no caer frente a cualquier provocación que ella haga, y sin importar lo que ella diga sobre mí, Dumbledore, Voldemort, o el colegio. – le pidió la profesora, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry asintió.

\- Lo intentaré, profesora.

\- Muy bien. Vamos, es hora de la clase.

La profesora les permitió entrar al salón y, tras dar unos treinta segundos de separación, entró ella también. Avanzó entre los pupitres utilizados por los estudiantes hasta el frente de la clase, donde dio media vuelta y los miró a todos.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó. Los estudiantes le respondieron. – Como seguramente ya se dieron cuenta, Madame Umbridge se encuentra aquí para inspeccionar nuestra clase. Por favor sean respetuosos con su labor.

Hubo un murmullo general, y a Harry, Ron y Hermione les pareció que aquella petición fue hecha por mera educación.

\- Muy bien, hoy continuaremos practicando el hechizo aturdidor y el encantamiento escudo. – continuó la profesora. – Antes de comenzar, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?

Ninguno de los estudiantes hizo ninguna pregunta, pero la Gran Inquisidora aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar, aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de la profesora.

\- Disculpe, ¿acaso esta clase será práctica solamente? – preguntó, sujetando su sujetapapeles con firmeza.

\- Si. Hemos cubierto el fundamento teórico la clase pasada.

\- ¿En solo una clase? – preguntó Umbridge, anotando ferozmente en el pergamino que portaba. - ¿No cree que es una enseñanza teórica muy pobre?

\- Si tuviera la paciencia para observar como los estudiantes realizan los hechizos, se daría cuenta de que no es así. – respondió la profesora White. – Los estudiantes han avanzado mucho en el uso de los hechizos de defensa vistos en clase, gracias a su trabajo duro.

Umbridge anotó más cosas.

\- ¿Qué encantamiento escudo están practicando?

\- Protego Horribilis.

Umbridge hizo una mueca durante un segundo, mientras hizo más anotaciones, antes de volver a hablarle a la profesora.

\- ¿No cree usted que es magia muy avanzada para muchachos de solo quince años?

\- Si así fuera, no estaría enseñándolo.

Más anotaciones.

\- ¿Ha utilizado alguna vez el libro recomendado por el Ministerio de la Magia para enseñar en este curso?

\- No.

Umbridge negó con la cabeza. Harry estaba hirviendo de rabia, y se esforzaba por quedarse quieto. Para él, toda aquella interrupción era un intento muy camuflado de quitarles tiempo para practicar. Se distrajo cuando Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, alzó la mano, mirando a la Inquisidora.

\- ¿Si, señorita Granger?

\- Yo leí todo el libro. – dijo Hermione, ganándose una expresión de sorpresa de ambas adultas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces imagino que será capaz de decirme lo que comentó Slinkhard sobre los Contra-Maleficios en el capítulo quince, ¿no? – preguntó Umbridge.

\- Dijo que el Contra-Maleficio era nombrado incorrectamente. – respondió Hermione sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. – También comenta que es solo un nombre que la gente da a sus maleficios para que éstos parezcan más aceptables.

Umbridge se mostró impresionada.

\- Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

La mirada de la Inquisidora se volvió fría y distante.

\- ¿No está de acuerdo?

\- Así es. – dijo Hermione simplemente. La profesora White esbozó una sonrisa ladeada; al parecer aquello lo encontraba divertido.

\- ¿Por qué sería eso, señorita Granger? – le preguntó la profesora.

\- Porque creo que los maleficios pueden ser muy útiles cuando son usados defensivamente.

\- ¿Oh, eso cree? – Umbridge se había puesto de pie y se acercó a Hermione. – Pero me temo que en el tema es la opinión del señor Slinkhard y no la suya la que importa, señorita Granger.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Un Maleficio usado para defenderse ES muy útil. – dijo la profesora White, haciendo que Umbridge la mirara a ella. – Mi opinión como profesora si cuenta, ¿o no?

\- Además… - quiso seguir Hermione.

\- Ya fue suficiente. – la interrumpió Umbridge. – Se le descontarán cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, irritado, antes de que la profesora White pudiera interferir.

\- ¡No te metas! – susurró Hermione con urgencia.

\- Por sus intervenciones sin sentido. – dijo Umbridge, y se volvió hacia la profesora White. – Y en cuanto a usted, no me ha gustado nada que apoye e incentive las ideas erróneas en los estudiantes, señorita White.

\- Resulta que su idea sobre las "ideas erróneas" es muy diferente a la mía. – contestó la joven profesora. - Fomentar que los estudiantes desarrollen su propio criterio, guiándolos, es parte de la labor de los profesores.

\- Pues me está demostrando ser tan poco calificada para su cargo como sus predecesores, porque ninguno de ellos, con la posible excepción del Profesor Quirrel, quien parece haberse limitado a materias propias de su edad, hubiera pasado una inspección del Ministerio. – le dijo Umbridge.

\- Sí, Quirrel era un profesor genial. – dijo Harry, en voz alta. – Sólo que tenía una pequeña desventaja, llevaba a Lord Voldemort sobresaliendo por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Solo gracias al silencio absoluto que le siguió a aquella frase Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. La profesora White, quien estaba detrás de Umbridge, tenía los ojos cerrados y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pienso que otra semana de detenciones le harían muy bien, señor Potter. – dijo Umbridge, simplemente. Luego se volvió hacia la profesora White. - Recibirá el resultado de la inspección en diez días.


	7. Una idea

Hola! Aquí de nuevo con un capi nuevo! Gracias a todos los que han leído, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y que pronto más gente se anime a dejar comentarios; es muy inspirador saber que hay gente que gusta de este Fic.

Estuve pensando acerca de la habilidad que me falta por hacer patente en la historia. Agradezco a **NimCastleGrey** por dar un voto entre lo del canto y los duelos, a favor de este último. Ya en el próximo capi que suba debo tener decidido aquello. Si hay alguien que aún quisiera opinar al respecto, o solo manifestar su preferencia por alguna de las dos habilidades, bienvenid sea.

Gracias a **Fasp **por su review, me alegra mucho que te guste como va el Fic.

Ya saben, disfruten de leer y si pueden/quieren, dejen un comentario para ver que sigo haciéndolo bien :)

Saludos!

**Capítulo 6.**

A la mañana siguiente, la cicatriz de la mano de Harry se hallaba abierta y sangrando nuevamente. Pero no se quejó ni una sola vez mientras escribía, la noche anterior, una y otra vez la frase "no debo decir mentiras". Pero ciertamente lo peor había sido la reacción de Angelina, cuando lo abordó durante el desayuno de aquella mañana. Le había gritado con tanta fuerza que la profesora McGonagall se había acercado y le había quitado cinco puntos a Gryffindor por el estruendo, y tras enterarse de que Harry estaba nuevamente en detención con Umbridge, incluso después de las advertencias que le había hecho la profesora White durante la detención que había tenido con ella (Harry supuso que la misma profesora White le había dicho a su Jefa de Casa), descontó a Gryffindor cinco puntos más, argumentando que ya que las detenciones no parecían tener efecto para que él controlara su temperamento, aquello tendría que servir.

Aquel día Umbridge inspeccionó la clase de Transformaciones, y Harry perdió todo sentimiento de enojo contra la profesora McGonagall al ver como se enfrentaba directamente a la Gran Inquisidora, sin permitir que ella interrumpiera su clase con sus preguntas de inspección. Más tarde, durante su clase de Cuidad de Criaturas Mágicas, Umbridge inspeccionó a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, y para desasosiego de Harry, la evaluó muy bien, aparentemente. Incluso aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar obtener información sobre el paradero de Hagrid, cosa que no pudo conseguir. Al final de la inspección, como queriendo evaluar negativamente de antemano al profesor semi-gigante, le preguntó a los Slytherin sobre el incidente con el Hipógrifo ocurrido en Tercer año. Naturalmente, Malfoy respondió y relató lo sucedido con gusto. Y Harry, queriendo defender a su amigo profesor, intervino. Se ganó otra tarde de detención por haber insultado a Malfoy frente a Umbridge.

Eran veinte minutos para las cinco de la tarde cuando Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor, luego de haber ido a comer algo antes de su detención, que se encontró con la profesora White esperándolo en el camino.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Potter. – saludó la profesora.

\- Buenas tardes, profesora. – dijo Harry, y se sintió avergonzado de pronto, incapaz de mirarla a la cara luego de no haber sido capaz de controlarse cuando ella se lo había pedido tan amablemente.

\- Quisiera hablar un momento con usted, por favor. – le pidió la profesora, en tono neutral. Harry asintió, cabizbajo. – Venga conmigo.

Y Harry la siguió, casi arrastrando los pies, en silencio durante los primeros minutos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su salón de clases. La profesora le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, y luego entró detrás de él.

\- Quisiera hablarle acerca de mi inspección. – le dijo la profesora, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

\- Lo siento, profesora. – se disculpó Harry, levantando la cabeza. La joven mujer lo miró con curiosidad.

\- No entiendo.

\- Perdí los estribos nuevamente y eso afectará su inspección. – explicó Harry. – No pude controlarme. ¿No habrá recibido sus resultados ya, cierto?

La profesora le sonrió con simpatía.

\- Señor Potter, ambos sabemos que el resultado de mi inspección será malo. No creo que mejorara ni aunque usted se hubiera arrodillado frente a la Inquisidora y declarado que todo lo que ha dicho es falso y solo una manera de llamar la atención. – negó la profesora White. – Le pedí que intentara controlarse para que no volvieran a castigarlo, nada más.

Harry se sintió mejor al saber que no estaba enojada con él.

\- Lo traje aquí para hablar, como ya le adelanté, sobre mi inspección. Y como adelanté también, debemos suponer que debe haberme ido horrible. – se encogió de hombros la mujer, como si no le importara. – No sé qué irá a significar aquello, pero lo más probable es que, tras algún período de prueba, si no cumplo con las expectativas de la Inquisidora, me despidan.

Harry asintió, aunque la idea no le gustó nada.

\- Sería muy injusto, profesora. Usted es de las mejores maestras que hemos tenido.

\- Me halaga, señor Potter. Pero como seguramente ya entiende, eso a Madame Umbridge y al Ministro no les agrada mucho.

Harry notó que la profesora se había sonrojado ligeramente.

\- El tema que me preocupa es lo que pasará con ustedes, los estudiantes, una vez y si es que me despiden. – la profesora se apoyó contra un pupitre. – El profesor Dumbledore tiene la idea fija de que, una vez que Umbridge logre sacarme del puesto, será ella misma la que lo ocupe. Y ya sabemos cómo irá aquello.

\- Seguir ese estúpido libro.

La profesora asintió.

\- Exactamente. Pero, señor Potter, hay algo que ella, incluso aunque se niegue a enseñarles bien en clases, no puede evitar completamente.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

La profesora sonrió.

\- Que ustedes aprendan por su cuenta. – declaró la joven. – Los magos y brujas, antes de que existieran colegios de magia, aprendían mayormente practicando ellos mismos. Pienso que esas prácticas podrían utilizarse nuevamente, en caso de extrema necesidad.

\- Pero aun así sería necesario alguien que nos guiara, no podríamos aprender todo nosotros mismos, especialmente los más chicos.

La profesora asintió.

\- Cierto. ¿Pero no se le ocurre nadie que pueda hacer de maestro?

Harry pensó en muchos nombres, cada uno tan imposible como el anterior. La joven profesora se quedó mirándolo y sonrió otra vez.

\- Dejaré que piense en ello. – le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. – Consúltelo con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, quizás puedan ayudarlo. Pero será mejor que se apresuren, no creo que mi tiempo aquí en el castillo llegue a ser mucho más largo.

Lo dejó salir y salió detrás de él.

\- Nos vemos en clase, señor Potter. – se despidió ella, y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry fue directamente hacia el despacho de Umbridge.

* * *

Casi a medianoche Harry abandonó la oficina de la Inquisidora. Su mano sangraba severamente, manchando en totalidad la bufanda que había usado para envolverla. Esperaba que la Sala Común estuviera vacía cuando volviera, pero Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo. Se alegró al verlos, especialmente cuando Hermione se mostró dispuesta a ser comprensiva en lugar de criticar.

\- Aquí. – le dijo con ansiedad, empujando un pequeño tazón con un líquido amarillo hacia él. – sumerge tu mano en esto, es una solución de tentáculos de Murtlap, tensos y conservados en vinagre, debería ayudar.

Harry colocó su sangrante y dolorida mano en el tazón y experimentó una maravillosa sensación de alivio.

\- Gracias. – murmuró con gratitud.

\- Todavía considera que deberías quejarte sobre esto. – dijo Ron en voz baja.

\- No. – negó Harry, rotundamente.

\- McGonagall se volvería loca si supiera.

\- Sí, probablemente lo haría. – dijo Harry. - ¿Y cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Umbridge crear otro decreto que diga que quien quiera que se queje frente al Gran Inquisidor será echado inmediatamente?

Ron iba a responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir al respecto.

\- Es una mujer horrible. Si sigue así no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se haga con el control de Hogwarts. – declaró Hermione en voz baja. Harry recordó su conversación con la profesora White.

\- Escuchen, la profesora White vino a conversar conmigo.

Y les contó lo que la joven profesora le había dicho, respecto a su posible pronto despido, a que teóricamente sería Umbridge quien tomaría las riendas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. – dijo Hermione.

\- Sugiero veneno. – gruñó Ron.

\- No, me refiero a lo terrible que sería como profesora. – dijo Hermione. – No aprenderíamos nada de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tenemos que hacer algo…

\- Bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer sobre eso? – preguntó Ron. – Es muy tarde, ¿verdad? Ella trabaja aquí, y Fudge se asegurará de que así siga.

\- La profesora White opina lo mismo. – dijo Harry. – Que ambos. Umbridge va a quedarse, y nosotros no podemos permitir que eso impida que aprendamos a defendernos. Ella me dijo que Umbridge puede impedir que aprendamos en clases, pero que no puede evitar que aprendamos por nuestra cuenta.

Y les dijo lo que le había dicho acerca de practicar ellos solos, y que había alguien que podría hacer de maestro para ellos, aunque no le había dicho directamente quien.

\- Vamos, - gruñó Ron. - ¿Quiere que tengamos trabajo extra? ¿Cuándo tú y yo apenas hemos podido con todo y estamos apenas en nuestra segunda semana?

\- ¡Esto es mucho más importante que la tarea! – exclamó Hermione. Harry y Ron la miraron desconcertados.

\- ¡No pensé que hubiera en el mundo nada más importante que la tarea! – ironizó Ron.

\- No seas tonto. Por supuesto que lo hay. – dijo Hermione. – Se trata de estar preparados, de aprender a enfrentar lo que nos espera allá afuera. Si la profesora White es despedida, no podremos seguir aprendiendo de manos de Umbridge.

\- No podremos hacer mucho por nuestra cuenta. – dijo Ron. – Claro, podríamos ir a la Biblioteca y buscar algunos maleficios e intentar practicarlos pero…

\- No. Ya superamos la etapa en la que solo podemos aprender de los libros. – dijo Hermione. – La profesora White tiene razón, necesitaremos un maestro, uno apropiado que nos pueda mostrar cómo usar los hechizos y corregirnos si lo estamos haciendo incorrectamente.

\- Si estás hablando de Lupin… - dijo Harry.

\- No, no estoy hablando de Lupin. – lo interrumpió Hermione. – Está muy ocupado con la Orden, y en todo caso solo podríamos verlo en Hogsmeade y esa no es ni de cerca la frecuencia suficiente.

\- ¿Quién entonces? – preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido. – Me pasé todo el castigo con Umbridge intentando pensar en quien podría haber sido la sugerencia de la profesora White y no se me ocurrió nadie.

\- ¿No se te ocurre nadie? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo. – Harry, es obvio que la profesora White estaba hablando de ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Una ráfaga de viento hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

\- Estoy segura de que la profesora White estaba sugiriendo que tú nos enseñes. – dijo Hermione.

Harry clavó la vista en ella. Luego se giró hacia Ron, listo para intercambiar la exasperada mirada que compartían cuando Hermione elaboraba alguno de sus exagerados planes como el de los TIMOs. Sin embargo, Ron no lucía exasperado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando. Luego comentó:

\- Esa es una idea.

\- ¿Qué es una idea? – preguntó Harry

\- Tú. – dijo Ron. – Enseñándonos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Pero…

Harry ahora sonreía abiertamente, seguro de que sus amigos estaban tratando de tomarle el pelo.

\- Pero yo no soy profesor, no puedo…

\- Harry, eres el mejor de todos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – declaró Hermione.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Harry, sonriendo más ampliamente que nunca. – No, no. Tú me has vencido en cada prueba, Hermione.

\- En realidad no. – dijo ella, serena. - ¡Me ganaste en tercer año! El único año en que hicimos la prueba y tuvimos a un profesor que sabía de verdad la materia. Pero no estoy hablando solo de los resultados de las pruebas, Harry, piensa en todo lo que has hecho.

Y siguieron insistiendo, recordando todo lo que había hecho desde su primer año. Salvar la Piedra Filosofal, mata a un Basilisco y destruir el Diario de Tom Riddle, repeler a un centenar de Dementores, ganar el Torneo de los Tres magos y luchar y escapar con vida de Lord Voldemort. Tanto así fue, inclinados cien por ciento a que Harry era el mejor para enseñarles, que el muchacho perdió la paciencia y se enfureció cuando no quisieron escucharle cuando les dijo que solo había tenido suerte, que había actuado sin pensar y que de milagro se había salvado. Sus amigos siguieron argumentando que el hecho de tener toda esa experiencia, de saber cómo era enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara, lo que lo hacía perfecto para enseñarles.

\- Bien… piensa acerca de esto. – pidió Hermione quedamente. - ¿Por favor? Necesitamos estar listos para cuando la profesora White deba marcharse.

Harry asintió sin saber en realidad lo que estaba aceptando. Y luego los tres se fueron a la cama. Harry tuvo sueños plagados con corredores largos y oscuros y puertas cerradas, y despertó al día siguiente con la cicatriz incomodándole otra vez.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Claire White hablara con Harry Potter, para sugerirle muy de pasada que él tenía lo que se necesitaba para enseñarle a sus compañeros a defenderse cuando ella, irremediablemente, fuera despedida. Había recibido ya el resultado de su inspección, y como esperaba había sido mala.. Así que, desde el momento en que el aviso de la Gran Inquisidora, se encontraba en probatoria hasta nuevo aviso. Y claro, si no mostraba mejoría en su manera de enseñar, "tristemente" (así decía el aviso de Umbridge) el colegio se vería forzado a prescindir de sus servicios. Les había informado a algunos estudiantes, de quinto, acerca de aquello. A Claire le daba igual lo que Umbridge pensara de su manera de dar las clases, aunque estaba claro que si se empecinaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo en removerla del cargo, era porque estaba haciendo un trabajo demasiado bueno al enseñar a los muchachos a usar hechizos de defensa y ataque, como para el gusto del Ministerio. Sin embargo, lo que seguía preocupándole era lo que harían los estudiantes cuando se vieran obligados a seguir el programa de enseñanza de Umbridge. Y por eso, cada noche pasaba al menos dos horas escribiendo en un pergamino algunas instrucciones útiles que Harry Potter, si es que éste tomaba su consejo de aprender por su cuenta, pudiera usar para enseñarle a quienes quisieran aprender de él.

Aquel día, luego del desayuno, tenía clases con estudiantes de tercero, quienes rendirían su primera prueba aquella mañana. Era algo fácil, así que sería estricta al corregir. Mayormente se trataban de preguntas de alternativas, pero incluía un par de preguntas para las cuales debían desarrollar respuestas. Al igual que como hacía para tomar exámenes a estudiantes de pregrado y doctorado en la universidad, llegó antes de la hora de inicio al salón de clases para esperar a los chicos.

Poco a poco, un poco antes de que sonara la campana, el salón se llenó de estudiantes, así que cuando la hora de clases hubo oficialmente iniciado, la profesora llamó la atención de los alumnos.

\- Buenos días, chicos. – saludó, sonriente. – Hoy tendremos nuestra primera prueba del año, espero que todos hayan estudiado.

Hubo un asentimiento en general.

\- Me alegro. – la profesora recorrió los pupitres, entregando un pergamino enrollado a cada uno de los estudiantes. – No desenrollen sus pergaminos hasta que todos tengan uno. La prueba, en general, es muy fácil si estudiaron, así que espero ver que todos aprueben. Tienen cuarentaicinco minutos para esta primera parte, si sorprendiera a alguien intentando copiar, retiraré su prueba y la calificaré con la nota mínima.

La profesora revisó que todos tuvieran una prueba.

\- Pasada la parte teórica, irán uno por uno al salón anexo para la sección práctica. – se sentó sobre la mesa de su escritorio al frente de todos los pupitres para vigilar. – Pueden comenzar.

Los estudiantes desenrollaron sus pergaminos, cada uno con un frasco de tinta y algunas plumas sobre sus pupitres, y comenzaron a leer las preguntas. Para gusto de Claire, varios sonrieron al leer las primeras preguntas, seleccionando claramente la opción que ellos creían era la correcta. Dada su experiencia, solo un estudiante confiado en que sabía respondía tan rápido, y si tenía confianza era porque había estudiado.

Y así pasaron los cuarentaicinco minutos, sin ninguna circunstancia sospechosa ni ninguna palabra, de hecho. La minoría de los estudiantes había entregado ya cuando revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se había agotado.

\- Eso es todo, chicos. – anunció. – Plumas a un lado y pasen sus pruebas hacia delante, por favor.

Los pergaminos fueron pasando de mano en mano, hasta que llegaron todos a las manos de la profesora.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado? – quiso saber, una vez hizo desaparecer los pergaminos.

Hubo de todo un poco, desde gente que la había encontrado muy fácil hasta otros que comentaron que deberían haber estudiado más.

\- Muy bien, ahora a la parte práctica. – dijo. – ¿Algún voluntario que quiera pasar primero?

Hubo unos pocos que levantaron las manos, así que la profesora seleccionó a una chica de Ravenclaw, quien fue la primera en alzarla. La prueba práctica tendría lugar en privado, las mismas preguntas para cada uno de los estudiantes, y claro, una vez rendida la prueba debían quedarse dentro del salón anexo hasta que todos estuvieran listos.

Fueron otros cincuenta minutos de prueba, terminando justo a tiempo antes de que la campana sonara y les indicara que los módulos de clase habían finalizado.

\- Listo, chicos. Es todo por hoy. – dijo la profesora. – En honor a su desempeño de hoy, no les dejaré deberes. Tendrán sus notas la próxima semana. Pueden retirarse.

Y tras unos minutos de ruido y conversación, la profesora quedó sola en el salón. No tendría más clases hasta después de la hora del almuerzo, lo que le dejaba bastante tiempo para finalizar con las correcciones de trabajos de los estudiantes de sexto. Aquello si era mucho más que básico, y eran menos estudiantes. Al llegar a Hogwarts se le había indicado que era ella quien podía elegir la calificación de corte para aquellos estudiantes que hubieron rendido el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año anterior. Aquellos que a esas alturas de la educación les interesaba seguir aprendiendo a defenderse estaban interesados en conseguir un trabajo que estuviera directamente ligado a la materia, por lo que consideró adecuado aceptar en su curso de EXTASIS solo a aquello que hubieran obtenido una calificación de Supera las Expectativas o superior.

En general, el nivel de los estudiantes de EXTASIS estaba muy bien, de hecho se divertía leyendo sus ensayos. Su nivel de exigencia era muy alto a esas alturas del curso, y los estudiantes lo habían notado desde un comienzo, así que ninguno se dejaba estar y entregaba trabajos mediocres o incompletos; ella había dejado bien claro desde el inicio del curso que no esperaran puntos por lástima o algo parecido. Sus notas serían acorde a la calidad de sus trabajos.

Claire se estiró y subió a su despacho, donde se quitó la túnica negra y la colgó en su perchero. Por fin pudo desabotonar los primeros dos botones de su blusa, y subirse las mangas para mayor comodidad. Aquella noche corregiría unas tareas de los alumnos de segundo, también, y así estaría libre para aprovechar de Hogsmeade aquel fin de semana. La joven profesora trabajó, sin saber que en uno de los pasillos cercanos a su salón de clases, Umbridge abordaba a varios estudiantes que acababan de rendir prueba con ella, para preguntarles cómo había sido la evaluación.


	8. En El Cabeza de Cerdo

Hola! Otro cap que se sube. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. En el próximo cap verán más de Claire White, tanto en el ambiente escolar como en el personal. Quizás revele algo más de su pasado.

Bueno, me he decidido al final por la habilidad que tendrá más relevancia en la historia, por un tema de importancia y utilidad.

Mis gracias a **NimCastleGrey** por su review y su apoyo.

Saludos! Dejen sus reviews!

**Capítulo 7.**

La mañana de la visita a Hogsmeade amaneció brillante pero con mucho viento. Después del desayuno, los estudiantes se formaron frente a Filch, quien revisaba los nombres de aquellos que tenían permitido asistir al pueblo en una larga lista. Harry se sentía culpable; Sirius no había dado noticias en las últimas semanas, no desde que se había molestado, o decepcionado más bien, de que ellos no quisieran verlo, y si no hubiera sido por él, Harry no tendría permitido ir a Hogsmeade.

No era solo la expectativa de cambiar de aires lo que ponía ansiosos a los tres amigos, mientras recorrían a pie su camino hacia la verja de entrada del castillo, sino que también aquel día tendría lugar la primera reunión entre ellos y a quienes les interesara formar parte de su grupo secreto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En un principio, Harry solo había querido enseñarles a Ron y Hermione, pero ella había insistido en que hubiera sido injusto no permitirle a aquellos que desearan aprender formar parte de ellos. Harry estaba seguro de que no habría mucha gente interesada en aprender de él, se suponía que estaba loco, después de todo. Fueron en silencio la mayor parte del camino hacia los linderos de Hogsmeade.

\- Entonces, ¿adónde vamos? – preguntó Harry. - ¿A Las Tres Escobas?

\- Oh, no. – contestó Hermione. – No, está siempre atestado de gente y es muy ruidoso. – Les dije a los demás que nos veríamos en El Cabeza de Cerdo, ese otro bar, ya sabes cual, el que no se encuentra en el camino principal. Creo que es un poco, tú sabes, inseguro, pero normalmente los estudiantes no entran ahí. Así que creo que no nos escucharán.

Descendieron por el camino principal, pasando por la tienda Zonko, de bromas mágicas, donde pudieron divisar a Fred, George y su amigo Lee Jordan. Pasaron por la oficina postal donde las lechuzas iban y venían a intervalos regulares. Y subieron por una calle lateral al final de la cual se encontraba una pequeña posada. Un deteriorado letrero de madera colgaba de un oxidado soporte sobre la puerta, con la figura de la cabeza cortada de un cerdo salvaje goteando sangre sobre la tela blanca que la rodeaba. El letrero rechinó en el viento mientras se acercaban. Los tres vacilaron frente a la puerta.

\- Bien, rentremos. – dijo Hermione. Harry los guio al interior.

El sitio no era como Las Tres escobas, cuya barra denotaba limpieza y calidez. El Cabeza de Cerdo era una pequeña, desaliñada y muy sucia habitación que olía fuertemente a cabra. Las ventanas estaban inmundas, la luz apenas si podía colarse a través de la mugre pegada a los cristales, así que el lugar era iluminado por cabos de vela colocadas en ásperas mesas de madera. Harry se percató de la presencia de cuatro clientes más en ese lugar; un hombre en el bar cuya cabeza estaba cubierta completamente de vendas de un sucio color gris, y que se las arreglaba para beber un líquido rojo y humeante a través de los huecos. Además había dos hombres envueltos en capuchas negras que podrían haber sido fácilmente dementores si no hubieran estado hablando. Y en un oscuro rincón cerca de la chimenea había una mujer cubierta con un velo negro que le llegaba a la punta de los pies.

\- No estoy muy seguro de esto, Hermione. – susurró Harry, mientras cruzaban el bar, mirando a la mujer cubierta por el velo. - ¿Se te ha ocurrido que Umbridge podría estar debajo de eso?

Hermione analizó la figura del velo.

\- Umbridge es más bajita que esa mujer. – dijo finalmente. Y les explicó que lo que estaban haciendo no rompía ninguna regla. Aunque aun así era una buena idea no ir alardeando al respecto.

\- No. – concordó Harry, cortante. – especialmente porque no es un grupo de estudios lo que tratamos de hacer… ¿verdad?

El cantinero fue hasta ellos desde el fondo de la barra. Parecía un viajo malhumorado, con una larga maña de pelo gris y barba. A Harry le resultó extrañamente familiar.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó.

\- Tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. – pidió Hermione.

Tras pagar las bebidas, los tres fueron a sentarse a la mesa más alejada, mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Saben qué? – dijo Ron, entusiasmado. – Podríamos pedir cualquier cosa que nos guste aquí. Apuesto a que el tipo nos vendería cualquier cosa, sin que le importara. Siempre he querido probar el Whisky de Fuego.

\- ¡ERES-UN-PREFECTO! – gruñó Hermione.

\- Oh… - dijo Ron, perdiendo lentamente la sonrisa. – Si…

\- Entonces, Hermione. – dijo Harry, tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. - ¿Quién dijiste que vendría a reunirse con nosotros?

\- Solo un par de personas. – respondió Hermione, revisando su reloj. – Les dije que vinieran como a esta hora y estoy segura de que saben dónde queda… ¡Oh! Miren… quizás sean ellos.

La puerta del bar se abrió. Una gruesa banda de luz polvorienta dividió la habitación en dos momentáneamente y luego se extinguió, bloqueada por la entrada apresurada de varias personas.

Primero entraron Neville, Dean y Lavender, seguidos de cerca por Parvati y Padma Patil con (a Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago) Cho y una de sus habituales amigas de sonrisa tonta. Después Luna Lovegood, quien parecía sonámbula, seguida por Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, una chica de Hufflepuff de pelo rubio tranzado, y tres chicos de Ravenclaw llamados Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot, después Ginny, quien estaba acompañada por un chico rubio y alto que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Y finalmente, Fred y George Weasley, con su inseparable amigo Lee Jordan, quienes llevaban grandes bolsas repletas de mercadería Zonko.

\- ¿Un par de personas? – preguntó Harry, encarando a Hermione. - ¿Un par de personas?

\- Sí, bueno… la idea se volvió bastante popular. – dijo Hermione, con entusiasmo. – Ron, ¿quieres traer más sillas?

Los recién llegados ordenaron una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno, y mientras cada uno pagaba la suya, Harry los miraba. No entendía que estaban haciendo todos ellos ahí, hasta que una idea alarmante se le pasó por la cabeza; ¿y si pretendían que diera un discurso? Se acercó a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué les has dicho a todos ellos? ¿Qué están esperando?

\- Ya te lo dije. Solo quieren escuchar lo que tengas que decir. – explicó Hermione, intentando tranquilizarlo. – No tienes que decir nada todavía, yo hablaré primero.

\- Hola, Harry. – saludó Neville, sentándose en una silla frente a él.

Harry trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la boca seca. Cho se sentó junto a Ron y le dedicó una sonrisa. Su amiga, que tenía un rizado cabello rubio rojizo, no sonrió, sino que le dedicó a Harry una mirada tan profundamente desconfiada, que hizo a Harry pensar que, si hubiera sido por ella, no estaría ahí en ese momento.

En pocos segundos, todos los demás estuvieron sentados alrededor de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Todo el parloteo terminó cuando hubieron acercado sus sillas. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry.

\- Eh… - empezó Hermione. Su voz sonaba más alta de lo normal, por los nervios. – Bueno, eh… hola.

Los ojos se enfocaron en ella, aunque todos seguían mirando a Harry de vez en cuando.

\- Bueno… em, saben por qué hemos venido aquí. – continuó Hermione. – Eh… bueno, Harry tuvo la idea. – se detuvo cuando Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina. – Quiero decir, la profesora White nos dio la idea de que sería bueno si las personas que quisieran estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras más a fondo… y quiero decir, estudiarlas realmente, una vez que la profesora White se haya ido… porque Umbridge no dejará que aprendamos en clase. – de pronto la voz de Hermione se volvió más fuerte y segura. – Porque ese libro no tiene nada que ver con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Hermione lucía más animada. – Pues bien, pensamos que sería bueno estar listos para tomar la materia en nuestras manos.

\- ¿Por qué creen que la profesora White se irá? – preguntó Michael Corner.

\- Porque ella misma lo dijo. – respondió Hermione. – Umbridge está haciendo todo lo que puede por removerla del cargo de profesora porque no quiere que aprendamos como es debido. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella tome el control de la asignatura.

Muchos de ellos entendieron ahora el porqué de formar aquella organización secreta.

\- Ya decía yo que era extraño. – dijo Katie Bell. – No entendía por qué necesitábamos aprender por nuestra cuenta. Porque la profesora White es brillante.

\- Cuando iba en Hogwarts fue prefecta y obtuvo doce TIMOs con la calificación máxima. – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Ron.

\- Está en los registros del colegio. También fue Premio Anual.

\- Es verdad. – dijo Neville. – Vi su nombre en la lista en la Sala de Trofeos el otro día.

\- Y fue la campeona del Club de Duelo de Gryffindor por dos años seguidos. – dijo Angelina. – Y en su último año fue la campeona escolar de Duelos.

\- El punto es… - interrumpió Hermione, la conversación se estaba desviando de su tema central. – Que una vez que ella se vaya tendremos que practicar y aprender por nuestra cuenta. Y necesitaremos a alguien que nos enseñe.

Y discutieron sobre varias cosas. Harry se puso firme y se negó a hablar de la noche en que Cedric Diggory murió (no iba a hacerlo frente a Cho), y tampoco iba a discutir ni un poco acerca de la veracidad sobre el regreso de Voldemort. De hecho aquel tema lo puso de mal humor, y estuvo a punto de estallar, hasta que Susan Bones, la chica de Hufflepuff de la larga trenza, le preguntó por su Patronus corpóreo. Y de ahí en adelante todo fue sacar a relucir los logros de Harry, como apoyo a la idea de que él fuera el que les enseñase. Salvar la Piedra Filosofal, entrar a la Cámara Secreta y matar al Basilisco, todas las pruebas que debió enfrentar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los Dementores que lo atacaron ese mismo verano pasado…

\- Y, además…

Los estudiantes se voltearon hacia la dirección de la barra, donde una joven que todos ellos conocían muy bien había aparecido desde atrás de una puerta. Muchos de los estudiantes se paralizaron por la impresión de ver a una profesora en ese lugar, escuchando sus planes acerca de formar una organización secreta que desafiara las enseñanzas del Ministerio. Los únicos que se mantuvieron levemente más relajados fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione, pues ellos eran los que sabían al cien por ciento que la idea general había provenido de la profesora.

\- El señor Potter tiene el mayor talento para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que he visto de entre todos los estudiantes del colegio. – dijo la profesora, sonriendo. – Todo lo que ustedes han dicho sobre lo que él hizo en el pasado es, precisamente, lo que lo diferencia de los estudiantes mayores, por ejemplo. Él tiene experiencia real, obtenida directamente desde el campo de batalla, por ponerlo de alguna forma.

\- P-Profesora. ¿Hace cuánto que está aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Oh, llegué antes que ustedes tres. – dijo la profesora White. – El amable cantinero me permitió usar su baño.

La profesora se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la barra, donde pidió y pagó un vaso de Whisky de Fuego. Luego fue hacia ellos. Fred Weasley se levantó y le ofreció su silla.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Weasley. – dijo la profesora, sonriéndole al amable gemelo. Y se sentó.

Estaba vestida, como todos ellos, sin ropa formal ni uniforme. Llevaba unas gruesas botas negras y unos jeans gruesos ajustados, y se abrigaba el torso con una chaqueta negra. Todos se quedaron mirándola, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, la profesora le dio un trago a su bebida, y les señaló que continuaran.

\- Sigan adelante. – les dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. – Van muy bien.

Y prosiguieron, con la profesora que los había incentivado casi formando parte de ellos. Incluso hizo algunas sugerencias al respecto. Hasta que llegaron al tema del lugar en donde practicarían. ¿La Biblioteca? No, Madame Pince se volvería loca. Algún salón de clases, era muy arriesgado y los profesores no lo autorizarían. Y ya que todo lo que planearan se pondría en marcha una vez que la profesora White se marchara, tampoco podrían disponer de su salón de clases.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – dijo la profesora, mirando su reloj de pulsera. – Ups, se me hace tarde. Me reuniré con otros profesores en Las Tres Escobas.

Se puso de y terminó su trago, que había ido disminuyendo su volumen lentamente a lo largo de la conversación.

\- Nos vemos en clases, chicos. – se despidió, mirando a todo el grupo, en especial a los tres organizadores de aquella reunión, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

Luego salió hacia el ventoso exterior, dejando a los estudiantes, nuevamente, por su cuenta. Les llevó algunos pocos minutos calmar los cuchicheos y volver a centrarse en el tema principal.

\- Bueno, seguiremos buscando un lugar. – dijo Hermione. – Mandaremos un mensaje a todos cuando tengamos el lugar y la hora del primer encuentro. Recuerden esto, estén preparados; en cuanto la profesora ya no pueda enseñarnos, será nuestra responsabilidad aprender.

Registró en su bolsa y extrajo un pergamino y una pluma, luego asintió, como si buscara ánimos para decir algo.

\- Creo… creo que todos deberíamos firmar, sólo para saber quién ha estado aquí. Pero también pienso… - dio un profundo suspiro. – que todos deberíamos quedar de acuerdo en no decir nada de lo que estamos haciendo. Entonces, si firman, es que están de acuerdo en no decir a Umbridge ni a nadie más lo que haremos.

Fred cogió el pergamino y alegremente estampó su firma, pero Harry notó que la mayoría parecía no estar tan felices con la idea de poner su nombre en una lista.

\- Eh… - dijo Zacharias Smith, lentamente y sin coger el pergamino que George estaba intentando pasarle. – Bueno… estoy seguro de que Ernie me dirá cuándo es el primer encuentro.

Pero Ernie también parecía indeciso para firmar. Hermione alzó las cejas hacia él.

\- Yo, bueno… nosotros somos prefectos. – explotó Ernie. – Y si la lista es encontrada… bueno, quiero decir… lo dijiste tú misma, si Umbridge la encuentra…

\- Cuando la profesora White estaba aquí dijiste que ésta era la mejor idea que habías escuchado jamás. – recordó Harry. – Antes de eso dijiste que la formación de este grupo era lo más importante que tenías que hacer este año.

\- Yo… sí. – dijo Ernie. – De veras, eso creo… es sólo…

\- Ernie, ¿realmente crees que dejaría la lista tirada por ahí? – preguntó Hermione, tercamente.

\- No. No, por supuesto que no. – dijo Ernie, que parecía estar menos ansioso. – Yo… sí, por supuesto que firmaré.

Después de él nadie puso más objeciones. Aunque Harry notó que la amiga de Cho le dedicaba a ella una mirada de desconfianza antes de firmar. Zacharias fue el último en firmar. Hermione recogió el pergamino, lo dobló por la mitad y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila. Había un sentimiento extraño en el grupo ahora, como si acabaran de firmar un contrato.

Y después cada quien se retiró para recorrer Hogsmeade y visitar las tiendas que deseara. Harry y Ron acompañaron a Hermione a comprar una pluma nueva, mientras el pelirrojo echaba chispas tras enterarse de que Ginny salía con Michael Corner. Harry, por su parte, tras que Hermione le dijera que Cho no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento de toda la reunión, se encontraba en las nubes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire White entró en Las Tres Escobas y fue recibida por un ambiente cálido y animado. A diferencia del Cabeza de Cerdo, la taberna preferida tanto por los profesores como los estudiantes estaba siempre bien concurrida. Madame Rosmerta le dio la bienvenida con calidez, a los que Claire respondió con una sonrisa mientras buscaba, mirando por sobre la multitud, a sus compañeros maestros. No todos solían ir a Hogsmeade, como el profesor Snape y la profesora Trewlaney, pero el resto de ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a disfrutar, al igual que los chicos, de un cambio de aire y un rato libre agradable con los amigos.

Tras comprobar de primera mano que los estudiantes habían tomado su concejo en cuenta, y bastante al pie de la letra, no podía borrar su sonrisa del rostro. Estaba claro que no podría decirle a nadie al respecto, mucho menos a los otros profesores, daba lo mismo si fueran de la Orden o no.

Captó la seña que le hizo la profesora McGonagall desde una mesa apartada de la puerta. La joven, sonriente, se acercó a la mesa, que convenientemente tenía una silla libre para ella. Había varios estudiantes en el lugar, como solía pasar durante cada día de visita de los escolares, pero ellos se preocupaban de sus cosas durante aquel día. Se relajaban por completo, al igual que los profesores.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, querida? – le preguntó la profesora McGonagall cuando se hubo sentado. Además se encontraban ahí el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.

\- Oh solo me encontré con un amigo en el Cabeza de Cerdo. – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando los ojos de McGonagall, quien seguramente sería capaz de entender que se había encontrado con un miembro de la Orden. – No le gustan los lugares muy concurridos.

Los otros dos profesores se encontraron satisfechos con la respuesta.

\- ¿Vas a beber algo, Claire? – preguntó el profesor Flitwick. – Te recomiendo el vino de los elfos añejado en el barril de pino. Está delicioso.

El bajito profesor de Encantamientos tenía una copa en la mano.

\- Gracias, Filius. – dijo Claire. – Creo que lo probaré.

Ya se había acostumbrado a llamar al resto de los profesores por su nombre, o al menos a los que estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo hiciera y se lo pidieron. El profesor Snape parecía ser el único de los maestros que no se sentía a gusto con la idea. Y a Madame Umbridge no la llamaría por su nombre jamás. De todas maneras, solo se trataba de manera tan confiada con sus compañeros de trabajo cuando no se hallaban en jornada laboral. Solo cuando se encontraban en su descanso o en privado.

Claire le pidió una copa de aquel vino a Rosmerta, recordando que ya había bebido un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, y se enfrascó en una conversación muy relajada con sus amigos, a quienes había conocido durante su infancia, y que le habían enseñado casi la mayoría de la magia que ella sabía. Por parte de ellos, era un orgullo ver como el ciclo del aprendizaje se completaba con ella, al igual que como lo hacía con Snape, dentro de todo. Había sido una alumna brillante, y ahora enseñaba a las siguientes generaciones, sin perder aquella chispa que siempre había tenido desde el primero momento en que la conocieron.


	9. Transición

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo otro cap :3

Veremos un poco más de participación de Claire en este cap, así como va a ir viéndose más adelante. Espero les guste.

Ahora, tengo unas noticias algo no buenas, y es que no podré volver a escribir hasta el fin de semana por todo lo que debo estudiar.

Pero tranquilos, subiré el prox cap apenas pueda. Espero que sigan ahí para leer.

Dejen sus reviews! Muchas gracias a **NimCastleGrey** por su constancia y apoye :3

Saludos!

**Capítulo 8.**

El día lunes, en la mañana, Claire se despertó a primera hora, como cada vez que tenía que trabajar. Se estiró, sentada sobre su cama, para quitarse un poco del sueño residual de encima. Se puso las pantuflas y se levantó. Desde que la temperatura había descendido usaba pijamas largos para dormir, en especial porque el castillo de por si era bastante helado. Llevaba aquel de pantalones de algodón, un poco más largo que sus piernas, en cuadros de tonos azules, y de camiseta de manga larga a juego. Y se preparó para hacer lo que hacía todas las mañanas; darse un baño, arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

Apenas si había alcanzado su bata cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iría diferente. Un pergamino enrollado sobre su escritorio. Curiosa, fue hasta el pergamino y lo tomó, quitando la cinta y desenrollándolo. Y tras leer su contenido, apretó la mandíbula un segundo. No pudo evitar pensar que había sucedido más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Aquel pergamino informaba acerca de la decisión de la Gran Inquisidora de, debido a que sus habilidades no demostraban ser competentes ni adecuadas para la profesión de la enseñanza, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizaría se veía en la penosa necesidad de prescindir de sus servicios. Además le daba plazo hasta el final de aquella semana para seguir trabajando en su cargo y poner sus cosas en orden. Luego de eso debería abandonar el castillo y los terrenos del colegio.

Claire se permitió expresar su molestia y enojo solo una vez, y bastante controlada, con fuerza cerró la mano en la que sujetaba el pergamino, arrugándolo por completo. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que los estudiantes se reunieran en el Cabeza de Cerdo; seguramente aún no tendrían los detalles refinados para comenzar a aprender ellos mismos. Y decidió que aquella última semana los ayudaría con todo lo que pudiera.

Relajó su mano y dejó el pergamino arrugado de regreso sobre la mesa. Tendría que reportar aquello lo más pronto posible, además. Fue hasta su ropero y encontró ropa limpia y planchada, dejada ahí por los elfos domésticos la noche anterior. Eligió una blusa blanca y, porque aquel día parecía hacer más frío que los anteriores, un pantalón negro de tela negra. Sus calcetines ya habían dejado de ser los más delgados que tenía. Generalmente utilizaba aquellos atuendos en el mundo muggle cuando dictaba seminarios, o tenía reuniones con gente que financiaba las investigaciones de los laboratorios de la universidad. Y ahora para dar clases en Hogwarts.

Se fue al baño, llevando su ropa en sus brazos. Acomodó todo en un perchero de metal, estirado, se lavó los dientes y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la ducha para esperar a que ésta cogiera temperatura. Probando a intervalos de pocos segundos la temperatura con la mano, cuando estuvo satisfecha abrió el paso hacia la ducha y se desvistió para entrar bajo el agua caliente. Fue un gustito en el que se hubiera quedado por horas, pero con calma se frotó jabón para limpiar su cuerpo, y luego se lavó el cabello. Disfrutó de la calidez del agua unos minutos más antes de cerrar el paso del agua y envolverse el cuerpo con una toalla. El baño había cogido algo de la temperatura del agua.

Se secó manualmente, porque tras varios años era una costumbre. Además, le servía para pensar en el día que se le venía por delante. Se acercó hacia el espejo, y de un anaquel tomó una pequeña botella tapada con un corcho. La destapó y vertió un poco de la loción humectante en la palma de su mano, y procedió a untarse la loción por el cuerpo. Mientras tanto pensaba en las clases que tendría aquel día. A primera hora no tendría ninguna clase, así que aprovecharía de corregir algunos ensayos de segundo en el Salón de Profesores. Después tenía que dar una clase sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables para los de Gryffindor y Slytherin de cuarto año. Después de almuerzo era el turno de los estudiantes de primero, y luego los de quinto. Probablemente la hora que más esperaba era aquella última.

Cuando terminó de untarse la loción, tapó el frasco y lo dejó de regreso en el anaquel. Tomó su varita y tocó suavemente su cabeza con la punta de ésta, y en menos de un segundo su cabello liso color castaño oscuro estuvo completamente seco y desenredado.

Finalmente se vistió y salió del baño, encontrándose con su cama impecablemente hecha. Sonrió.

\- Gracias. – dijo claramente. Si los elfos escuchaban cada vez que les daba las gracias o no, ni idea tenía. Pero le gustaba pensar que sí.

Se puso sus zapatos de taco bajo, su reloj de pulsera, viendo que pronto podría ir a desayunar si así lo quería, y descolgó su túnica del perchero junto a la puerta. Regresó hacia su escritorio mientras se colocaba la túnica y tomó el pergamino de aviso sobre su despido y, estirándolo un poco con sus manos primero, lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Iría a ver a Dumbledore, cómo éste le había solicitado que hiciera una vez tuviera el resultado de su período de prueba, antes de ir al Gran Comedor.

Mirando el que seguramente sería su despacho solo hasta el final de la semana, Claire abrió la puerta y salió, atravesando su salón de clases antes de salir a los pasillos y dirigirse hacia la oficina del Director.

A mitad de camino se encontró con algunos estudiantes de Slytherin que se dirigían, desde su Sala Común de seguro, a desayunar antes de las primeras clases del día. Los saludó amablemente, y algunos de ellos respondieron el saludo. Como era natural, su severidad al momento de enviar y corregir los trabajos y tareas no era muy bien recibida por los estudiantes de Slytherin. Recordaba perfectamente, de sus años de estudiante, que en general los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente preferían las cosas más fáciles. Claro, como en todos los establecimientos educacionales, había estudiantes brillantes, también en Slytherin. Claire daba por sentado que parte de su labor como profesora era hacer presión para que todos los estudiantes sacaran lo mejor de ellos mismos.

Camino al corredor indicado del tercer piso, encontró a Peeves intentando soltar la base de uno de los candelabros, seguramente pensando que sería divertido ver como caía sobre el próximo desgraciado que pasara por ahí.

\- Nos pusimos en marcha temprano hoy, ¿verdad, Peeves? – preguntó la profesora. El Poltergeist se volteó hacia ella y le dedicó un gesto obsceno. Claire rodó los ojos. – Será mejor que lo dejes ya.

\- Uuuuy la bajita cree que puede darle órdenes a Peeves… pero la bajita ya no será profesora. Oh no, no. – se burló el espectro. Claire hizo un puchero suave, más por una costumbre que tenía para con Peeves en el colegio que por estar realmente enfadada.

Desde más joven supo que no sería muy alta, pero en un país donde la media de estatura femenina era de al menos cinco centímetros más que la suya eso llegó a ser frustrante en algún momento. Ya de pequeña Peeves la llamaba por varios sobrenombres que aludían a su tamaño. Pasados los quince años ya no se preocupó por ello.

\- Quizás yo no pueda darte órdenes, pero sí puedo avisarle al Barón. – amenazó, y sonrió con malicia. – Él también me recuerda; estoy segura de que no le molestará hacerme el favor de venir a… detenerte.

Si Peeves hubiera podido quedarse pálido, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Hizo una serie de muecas y sonidos ofensivos y vergonzosos antes de irse, maldiciendo, recorriendo el pasillo. Claire negó, divertida, aquello siempre había funcionado. El fantasma de la Casa de Slytherin siempre estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo pidiera; el problema era que no muchos se atrevían a pedírselo. Había sido un chico de Slytherin, de hecho, quien le había aconsejado que simplemente fuera a hablar con el aterrador fantasma, el primer año que ella fue prefecta.

Ella siguió su camino hacia la oficina del Director, volviendo al presente. Hacía años que no pensaba en aquel chico. Recorrió un pasillo final hasta llegar a la gárgola que cuidaba el acceso a la entrada de la oficina.

\- Mokaccino. – dijo Claire. La gárgola saltó hacia un lado, dándole acceso a una escalera de caracol ascendente que subía sola.

Claire sonrió. Le había ofrecido un sobre de mokaccino instantáneo a Dumbledore la mañana del primer día de clases, durante el desayuno, para que lo probara. Al amable mago anciano le había encantado la combinación de café con chocolate elaborada por lo muggles, y decidió cambiar la contraseña de acceso a su oficina por el nombre de aquel bebestible. Dumbledore siempre había sido abierto de mente a probar cosas nuevas, hasta las fabricadas por los muggles.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, se encontró con la puerta doble de roble que ella recordaba de cuando había ido hacia esa misma oficina para ser nombrada Premio Anual, en su séptimo año. Tocó la puerta con una mano en puño.

\- Adelante. – llamó la amable voz de Dumbledore desde el interior.

Claire abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina.

\- Buenos días, director. – saludó la joven.

\- Buenos días, Claire. – saludó Dumbledore, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Claire sacó el pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica.

\- Lo que me pidió que reportara. – respondió la joven, acercándose y ofreciéndole el pergamino.

Dumbledore tomó el informe y lo leyó con mucha tranquilidad. Claire miró a Fawkes y lo saludó con la mano, sonriendo. La majestuosa ave emitió un corto canto. La profesora miró al anciano, quien ya había terminado de leer y estaba dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

\- Ya sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. – dijo Dumbledore. – Aunque ni yo me imaginé que fuera a ser tan pronto.

Claire se encogió de hombros.

\- Que digan lo que quieran de Dolores Umbridge, pero de que ella es tenaz, lo es. – opinó la joven, divertida. Pero el asunto principal era algo más serio. – Los chicos no pueden quedarse sin aprender… no durante un año entero.

\- Y no lo harán. – dijo Dumbledore, tranquilo. – Tu prometiste enseñarles, Claire. Y confío en que cumplirás con tu palabra.

Claire consiguió no mostrarse sorprendida con sus palabras.

\- Será muy difícil que lo haga si debo irme del castillo.

Dumbledore, sorprendentemente, sonrió.

\- ¿Realmente crees que permitiría que te hagan marchar luego de haberte traído hasta aquí desde el otro lado del mundo? – preguntó Dumbledore, con suavidad.

Claire alzó una ceja unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Pero por supuesto que tiene un plan. – dijo la mujer, casi riendo. Dumbledore asintió.

\- Nos dará algo más de tiempo, y te permitirá seguir en contacto con los estudiantes de manera regular para seguir enseñando a, y cito tus palabras, "quienes quieran aprender". – Dumbledore se acomodó contra el despacho de su silla, sonriente.

\- Debí saberlo. – dijo Claire, negando con la cabeza. Como admiraba a aquel hombre. – Bueno, es genial enterarme que aún no deberán verse obligados a pasar por la "penosa" necesidad de verme partir.

Dumbledore rio por lo bajo.

\- Tendremos tiempo de que te dé los detalles esta noche. – dijo Dumbledore. – Por ahora, hay un pie de limón que espero alcanzar antes de que se acabe.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba y le ofreció el brazo. Claire lo tomó y ambos fueron juntos hacia la salida de la oficina. La diferencia de estaturas era mucho más marcada dada la cercanía. Dumbledore medía más de un metro ochenta centímetros, y se mantenía completamente erguido para su edad; lo que quería decir que, usando tacos bajos que le daban algunos centímetros más, Claire seguía siendo prácticamente veinte centímetros más baja.

Claro que aquella directa demostración de camaradería solo siguió hasta que llegaron a la parte baja de las escaleras de caracol, donde soltaron sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar, ahora en espacio público, con una distancia intermedia de medio metro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel día había comenzado no como el mejor para Harry. De partida se había levantado para encontrar en el tablón de anuncios de su Sala Común, un aviso que decretaba que todas las agrupaciones de estudiantes del colegio quedaban automáticamente disueltas, por órdenes de la Gran Inquisidora, y que era a consideración y con autorización de ésta que podían volver a formarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione solo habían podido pensar que Umbridge se había enterado de que estaban planeando algo en grupo. Durante el desayuno, Angelina se había acercado a él para pedirle que, por favor, controlara su temperamento con Umbridge, pues tenía que pedirle permiso expreso para volver a formar el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Su primera clase de aquel día, Historia de la Magia, fue tan aburrida en principio como todas las demás que habían tenido desde su primer año. Hasta que más o menos a la mitad de la clase, Hedwig había aparecido en la ventana del salón, por afuera, llevando una carta y con un ala herida. Harry había fingido sentirse mal para poder llevar a su blanca lechuza con la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

Se dirigió escaleras abajo desde el salón de Historia, mirando por la ventana para intentar encontrar a la profesora. No se hallaba en las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid, y si no se encontraba enseñando solo podría estar en la Sala de Profesores.

Dos gárgolas de piedra flanqueaban la puerta de entrada a la Sala de Profesores. Cuando Harry se aproximó, una de ellas graznó.

\- Debería estar en clases.

\- Esto es urgente. – dijo Harry, bruscamente.

\- ¿Urgente? Vaya… eso lo explica todo. – dijo la otra gárgola.

Harry tocó la puerta. Escuchó algunos pasos y de pronto se encontró cara a cara con la profesora White, quien llevaba sus lentes de lectura puestos.

\- ¿Señor Potter? – preguntó, sorprendida. - ¿No debería estar en clases?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, escuchó otra serie de pasos apresurados y la profesora apareció también frente a la puerta, con los ojos brillándole alarmantemente.

\- ¡No habrá recibido otra detención! ¿Verdad? – exclamó la mujer más alta.

\- ¡No, profesora! – exclamó Harry precipitadamente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué está fuera de clase?

\- Aparentemente, es algo urgente. – dijo una de las gárgolas, burlón.

Claire le dio una palmada en la espalda a la gárgola por ser maleducada.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó ésta.

Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento a la profesora.

\- Estoy buscando a la profesora Grubbly-Plank. – explicó Harry. – Se trata de mi lechuza, está herida.

\- ¿Una lechuza herida, dice?

La profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas apareció detrás del hombro de la profesora McGonagall, fumando pipa y con un ejemplar de El Profeta en las manos.

\- Sí. – afirmó Harry. – Llegó después que el resto de las lechuzas y su ala se ve rara, mire.

Con cuidado deslizó a Hedwig fuera de su hombro. La profesora Grubbly-Plank apretó su pipa firmemente entre sus dientes, tomó a Hedwig y la examinó, mientras las profesoras McGonagall y White observaban.

\- Hmmm. – murmuró la profesora, con la lechuza en las manos. – Luce como si la hubieran atacado. Aunque no puedo imaginar qué puede haberlo hecho. Los Threstals a veces van tras las aves, pero Hagrid tiene a los Threstrals del colegio entrenados para que no se acerquen a las lechuzas.

Harry no podía preocuparse menos acerca de lo que eran los Threstals, sólo quería asegurarse de que Hedwig iba a estar bien. Las profesoras McGonagall y White, sin embargo, se miraron una a la otra antes de fijarse en él.

\- ¿Sabe si viajó muy lejos su lechuza, Potter?

\- Ehhh… - titubeó Harry. – Hasta Londres, creo.

Supo que ellas dos habían comprendido el lugar exacto hacia donde se había dirigido Hedwig. No sabía si la profesora White era conocedora del cuartel general de la Orden, pero seguramente sabía dónde estaba.

La profesora Grubbly-Plank examinó más de cerca el ala de Hedwig.

\- Podría solucionar esto si la deja conmigo, Potter. – le dijo. – De todas formas, no debería volar grandes distancias por unos días.

\- Er, gracias. – aceptó Harry, justo en el momento en que la campana sonaba para el receso.

\- No hay problema. – dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank bruscamente, regresando al interior de la sala de profesores.

\- Un momento, Whilhelmina. – pidió la profesora McGonagall. – La carta de Potter.

Harry recuperó su carta y, tras una advertencia por parte de McGonagall acerca de posibles intentos por interceptar el correo, como parte de la vigilancia de la comunicación dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, se internó en los pasillos del castillo, en búsqueda de sus amigos, con un mensaje de Sirius en la mano.

Luego de discutir acerca de lo que McGonagall había dicho, los tres amigos descendieron pesadamente los escalones hacia las Mazmorras para la clase de Pociones. Ahí no sólo Harry tuvo que aguantar la presencia de Snape, sino que también la de Umbridge, quien se apareció en la clase de aquella tarde para realizar la inspección del profesor.

Harry estuvo tan distraído escuchando las preguntas de Umbridge para Snape, que volvió a arruinar la poción que debían preparar aquel día. Como consecuencia, y también en parte para aliviarse un poco del enojo provocado por Umbridge, Snape lo mandó a escribir un ensayo acerca de la correcta preparación de aquella poción, indicando sus errores cometidos aquel día. Eso en adición a la tarea que ya les había enviado.

Luego tuvo adivinación, donde se enteraron de que la profesora Trewlaney estaba también en período de prueba. La adivina no lo había tomado muy bien. Desquitó gran parte de su enojo gritando a cada estudiante en su clase, y finalmente se había ensimismado en un rincón de su salón de clases, llorando miserablemente mientras los estudiantes trataban de leer sus libros.

Por suerte el día mejoró un poco con su última clase; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hacía unas pocas semanas habían comenzado a estudiar algunas criaturas siniestras, a veces sólo teóricamente, pero la mayoría de las veces siempre había lecciones prácticas.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó la profesora White, sonriente.

Los alumnos le respondieron enérgicamente.

\- Hoy tendremos una clase completamente práctica. Primero quiero que me entreguen los ensayos preliminares acerca de sus temas individuales para las presentaciones, los corregiré y tendrán la nota puesta la próxima clase. – explicó la profesora. – Hagan correr sus ensayos hacia delante, por favor.

Varias series de pergaminos fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar al escritorio de la profesora. Había dado los temas de aquellas sesiones en que serían los mismos alumnos quienes deberían explicar la semana anterior, y aquel día debían entregar un ensayo con la información que hubieran recopilado acerca del tema en particular. A Harry le había tocado presentar acerca de los Nundu, una bestia increíblemente peligrosa que vive en el Este de África.

\- Muy bien, espero que se hayan esforzado. – hizo desaparecer todos los pergaminos con un movimiento de varita. – Ahora, nuestro tema de hoy.

Tocó la pizarra con la punta de la varita y una palabra escrita con grandes letras mayúsculas apareció sobre la superficie de ésta: Lethifold.

\- ¿Quién puede decirme qué es un Lethifold? – preguntó la profesora.

Naturalmente, Hermione alzó la mano rápidamente.

\- Es una criatura mortal que habita en climas tropicales; se le conoce también como Mortaja Viviente. – respondió la chica. – Tiene el aspecto de una capa negra y gruesa que se arrastra por el suelo durante las noches en busca de sus presas, a las cuales envuelve para digerir con calma.

\- Correcto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. – premió la profesora. – Lo que la hace una criatura tan letal es que es completamente silenciosa, y de noche es casi imposible de ver pues se confunde con las sombras. Además, solo puede ser repelida por un Encantamiento conocido. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es ese Encantamiento?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano. La profesora esperó un momento a que algún otro se animara a responder, pues siempre gustaba de dar oportunidades a los demás, pero cuando nadie más lo hizo, le indicó a Hermione para que respondiera.

\- El Encantamiento Patronus. – respondió Hermione. Hubo un murmullo de emoción entre los estudiantes.

\- Exacto. Y es justamente el encantamiento que practicaremos esta semana. – confirmó la joven profesora, haciendo un ademán para que los estudiantes se levantaran y la siguieran hacia el salón anexo.


	10. Plan de contingencia

Hello! He traído un nuevo capítulo. Espero tener otro pronto. Ojalá sigan disfrutando y se animen a dejar comentarios, las opiniones son siempre bien recibidas!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

**Capítulo 9.**

Los estudiantes de quinto se congregaron en el salón anexo, entrando en fila mientras la profesora White sostenía la puerta para ellos. Cuando todos hubieron entrado, la profesora cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se adelantó hacia el frente de la clase. Era normal que diera algunas instrucciones antes de comenzar con las prácticas, como el modo correcto de mover la varita y pronunciar el hechizo, la obviedad de no apuntar a algún compañero de clase, ni las ventanas, etc.

Aquel día, sin embargo, la profesora hizo algo que nadie esperaba.

\- Bueno, dado que aquí tenemos a un experto en este encantamiento, dejaré que él lo explique. – dijo la profesora, sonriente, y fijó sus ojos en Harry. – Pase adelante, señor Potter. Por puntos para su casa, explíquenos como se realiza el encantamiento Patronus.

Harry fue tomado completamente por sorpresa, y al principio no hizo nada para moverse, mirando los ojos cafés de la profesora.

\- Vamos, será una útil experiencia para usted, señor Potter.

Harry solo salió de su trance cuando Hermione le dio un leve codazo en las costillas, lo que lo hizo avanzar el primer paso. De ahí en adelante siguió avanzando de manera automática, recordando todo lo que había aprendido de boca de Lupin acerca del Patronus. Cuando llegó al frente de la clase, la profesora se hizo a un lado, y Harry se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

\- Bien, díganos, ¿qué es un Patronus? – guio la profesora, para ayudarlo a olvidar los nervios.

Harry miró a los otros estudiantes.

\- Un Patronus es un guardián, compuesto de energía positiva que, además de repeler a los Lethifolds, hace de escudo entre el mago y un Dementor. – dijo Harry. Tenía la boca seca, pero poco a poco fue agarrando confianza con su explicación. – Se conjura pronunciando el encantamiento "Expecto Patronum", pero lo que le da poder y forma es la felicidad. Para conjurar un Patronus, hay que concentrarse en un pensamiento increíblemente feliz, uno muy intenso, para que le dé la fuerza.

La profesora recorrió la clase con la mirada, encontrando a todos los presentes escuchando con atención la explicación que les estaba dando su compañero. Ella sonrió levemente, volviéndose hacia Harry nuevamente.

\- Hay Patronus que tienen forma, que son los más difíciles de invocar. – continuó Harry. – Y su forma solo se mantiene mientras estés concentrado en el pensamiento feliz.

Y finalizó su explicación, volviéndose a mirar a la profesora. La mujer le sonreía y asentía.

\- No podría haberlo explicado mejor. – concedió. – Quince puntos para Gryffindor. Y le daré otros diez, si hace una demostración.

Harry sonrió y agitó su varita, concentrándose en sus pensamientos más felices.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

De la punta de su varita emergió, con una gracia propia del animal que representaba, un ciervo macho adulto, con unas astas majestuosas, de color plateado y brillante.

Su aparición fue recibida por inhalaciones de sorpresa y admiración, incluso por parte de la profesora, quien sonreía. Era un Patronus bellísimo.

El ciervo plateado caminó elegantemente frente a todos ellos, con su cabeza vuelta hacia los presentes, y entonces, agitando sus astas, se desvaneció en medio de una niebla plateada. Harry volvió a mirar a la profesora, quien, sonriente, comenzó a aplaudir con suavidad.

\- ¡Magnífico! – exclamó. Los otros estudiantes se unieron a sus aplausos. – Diez puntos más para Gryffindor.

La profesora caminó hacia el frente de la clase nuevamente, deteniéndose junto a Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para indicarle que se quedara junto a ella.

\- Bueno, ya han visto como se hace. – dijo la profesora. – Así que a pensar en sus recuerdos más felices, y a practicar. El señor Potter y yo los supervisaremos.

Harry miró a la profesora con una ceja alzada.

Los estudiantes se distribuyeron a lo largo y ancho del salón, y pronto el lugar estuvo cubierto por los gritos de los encantamientos siendo conjurados. Harry y la profesora fueron caminando entre todos ellos, observando y prestando ayuda a quien la pidiera. Algunas de las varitas comenzaron a emitir un vapor plateado tras algunos minutos.

Al final de la sesión, ninguno además de Harry había logrado producir un Patronus con forma. Lo cual era, como les dijo la profesora al final de la clase, completamente normal. La mayoría de los magos y brujas practicaban durante meses para poder conseguir un Patronus incorpóreo que repeliera Dementores efectivamente.

\- Bueno muchachos, pueden irse. – los despidió la profesora. – Practiquen con el conjuro; continuaremos la próxima clase. Señor Potter, señor Weasley y señorita Granger, quisiera que se quedaran, por favor. Debo hablar con ustedes.

Los aludidos asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia sus pupitres para recoger sus mochilas y esperar a que todos hubieran salido. Cuando fueron los únicos estudiantes presentes, la profesora apoyó la cadera contra su escritorio y las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie de éste. Sonreía.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado dar una pequeña lección, señor Potter? – le preguntó la profesora a Harry.

\- Ha estado bien. – respondió el muchacho, simplemente. – em… profesora, ¿por qué me pidió que…?

\- ¿Hiciera la demostración y que me ayudara a supervisar? – la profesora ladeó la cabeza. – Bueno, para que supiera de antemano lo que se le viene.

La profesora les guiñó un ojo a los tres para indicarles que se refería a su grupo secreto de Defensa. Haberlo nombrado en voz alta podría haber sido peligroso.

\- Y, además, la voz acerca de lo que ha hecho hoy se esparcirá rápidamente entre los estudiantes, gracias a sus compañeros que acaban de presenciar lo que puede hacer de primera mano. – siguió la profesora. – Eso disipará las dudas que pudieran seguir en las cabezas de ya saben quiénes.

Volvió a guiñar un ojo, ganándose un asentimiento al mismo tiempo de cada uno de los tres amigos.

\- Pero les he pedido que se queden atrás para otra cosa. – la profesora White se puso seria. – Esta mañana he recibido la notificación de mi despido del puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Pero, profesora… no es justo… es una excelente profesora…

\- Es Umbridge queriendo…

\- No puede marcharse aún…

La profesora alzó una mano y esperó a que los tres hicieran silencio antes de sonreírles.

\- Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus palabras; me halagan. – aseguró. – Madame Umbridge hizo lo que le ordenaron hacer, pero ha sido mucho más rápido de lo que todos pensábamos. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto; pasado este viernes, ya no seré su profesora.

\- Es tan injusto… - dijo Hermione.

\- De verdad, lo es. – apoyó Harry.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que comiencen a tomar las cosas por su cuenta. Lo más pronto posible. Les dará tiempo de corregir posibles errores.

\- ¿Antes de que se marche? – preguntó Ron.

La profesora, sonrió de lado.

\- Si, sobre eso… - miró a todos lados, como queriendo comprobar que no hubiera moros en la costa. – El profesor Dumbledore me ha insinuado que tiene un plan para evitar que me vaya del castillo. Esta noche me dirá cual es.

Y el alivio fue patente en los rostros de los tres estudiantes.

* * *

Era pasada la hora en que los estudiantes debían retirarse hacia sus Salas Comunes cuando Claire salió de su despacho para dirigirse hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Había pasado un par de horas después de la cena en el Gran Comedor revisando los trabajos de los chicos de quinto, que eran los últimos que le faltaban por corregir para dejar todo listo antes de dejar su puesto de profesora. Quería asegurarse de que los estudiantes tuvieran calificaciones por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de verdad, y no por la pérdida de tiempo a la que seguramente serían expuestos por Umbridge. Ya solo le quedaba la mitad de los ensayos por corregir.

Recorrió los oscuros pasillos, iluminando su camino con su varita. Estaba aprovechando de hacer una ronda de vigilancia en su camino a ver al Director. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio casi absoluto; éste solo era roto ocasionalmente por los ronquidos de algunos de los personajes de los cuadros. Caminando en las penumbras, todo era tan tranquilo… no pudo evitar recordar sus rondas de cuando era prefecta. Usualmente todo era tranquilo por las noches en el castillo, pero había veces en las que algunos alumnos rebeldes, o solo traviesos, decidían probar suerte y deambular a deshoras por los pasillos.

A veces era algo orquestado por otras personas. De las veces en que había atrapado a alguien vagando de noche, diría que el 70% se trataba de estudiantes de primero, siendo convencidos de romper las reglas por estudiantes mayores.

No se dio cuenta, inmersa en sus recuerdos, cuando llegó a la entrada de la escalera de caracol que la llevaría a la oficina de Dumbledore. Dio la contraseña a la gárgola y subió a las escaleras. La puerta de nogal estaba cerrada, así que, justo como aquella mañana, tocó para anunciar su llegada.

\- Pasa, Claire. – concedió Dumbledore, desde el interior de su oficina. Claire se sorprendió, pero entró sin más.

\- Buenas noches. – saludó, entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo supo…?

El anciano sonrió, tranquilo.

\- Bueno, habíamos acordado vernos a esta hora.

\- Pero aun así podría haber sido cualquier otra persona.

\- Si, podría. Solo que les indiqué a todos los demás miembros del personal que no me molestaran esta noche, salvo se trate de una emergencia. – dijo Dumbledore. – Y dados los pasos suaves con los que caminaste hasta la puerta y los golpes suaves con los que llamaste, supuse que no se trataba de ninguna emergencia.

Claire sonrió, radiante. Aquella capacidad y costumbre de analizar todo lógicamente era algo que admiraba de aquel hombre de gran sabiduría. Dumbledore le indicó que se acercara a sentarse frente a él.

Claire se sentó en la silla, mirando al Director a sus ojos azules.

\- Bueno, no creo que tenga que explicarte los decretos educacionales que han sido aprobados estas últimas semanas. – comenzó Dumbledore, juntando las puntas de sus dedos frente al pecho.

\- Bueno, básicamente creó un nuevo puesto de poder dentro de Hogwarts, con las capacidades de tomar medidas disciplinarias para con los estudiantes, evaluar a los educadores y prescindir de ellos si así lo estima conveniente.

Dumbledore sonrió.

\- Exactamente eso. – dijo, casi como si se tratara de algo divertido. - ¿No puedes ver el hueco en aquellas normas que utilizaremos a nuestro beneficio?

Claire lo pensó un segundo.

\- La palabra educadores es restrictiva para ella. – la joven entrecerró los ojos. – Aquello es una ventaja para nosotros, ya que significa que…

\- No puede ejercer el poder que le fue concedido con nadie más allá de los estudiantes y profesores. – finalizó Dumbledore, asintiendo.

\- Así que usted está a salvo de ella, naturalmente. – dijo Claire. – Y Madame Pomfrey y Madame Pince. Y Argus Filch. Ninguno de ellos es profesor.

\- Y su estadía en el castillo, y en su trabajo, es de exclusiva decisión del Director. ¿Al igual que…?

Claire frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Estaba disfrutando de aquello, poner a trabajar su cerebro siempre le era agradable; sobre todo con asuntos como la lógica. La respuesta llegó en unos pocos segundos.

\- La creación de nuevos puestos de trabajo dentro del colegio. – dijo, mirando a Dumbledore con una sonrisa creciente. – Dios… es tan obvio.

Y emitió una risa suave. Dumbledore se unió a ella.

\- Así que… - dijo Dumbledore, sacando un rollo de pergamino de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. – Me he tomado la libertad de redactar un contrato, Claire.

Le entregó el pergamino para que lo leyera. En el contrato se estipulaban cosas como su horario de trabajo, honorarios, responsabilidades, etc. Era un contrato propiamente tal, igual al que había firmado al aceptar el puesto de profesora. Alzó la vista hacia el Director una vez finalizó de leer.

\- Si firmo podré quedarme un tiempo más. – dijo Claire. Dumbledore asintió.

\- Si firmas, el contrato comenzará a hacerse efectivo desde el momento de tu remoción del cargo de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – explicó el anciano. – Y pasarás a ser la primera Consejera Estudiantil que haya tenido Hogwarts.

Claire sopesó la idea con un asentimiento de cabeza, y nuevamente una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

\- Me considero un hombre muy abierto de mente. – dijo el anciano, satisfecho. – Los muggles tienen muy buenas ideas.

Claire rió.

\- Debí imaginarlo.

\- Si aceptaras…

\- Lo haré.

\- Bueno, cuando aceptes, tus responsabilidades incluirán ayudar con las entrevistas de aptitudes de los estudiantes de quinto, realizar algunas sesiones para enseñarles algunos buenos métodos de estudio a los estudiantes más jóvenes. – indicó Dumbledore. – También asistir a Madame Pomfrey con las charlas instructivas para niñas de segundo; estoy seguro de que tus conocimientos de biología serán muy bien recibidas. También, y más importante, estarás facultada para realizar sesiones de guía para los estudiantes, en privado si así lo deseas.

La joven sonreía más. Él había pensado en todo. Aquel último punto le permitiría enseñarle a Harry Potter a defenderse sin que nadie la molestara, y él a su vez le enseñaría a aquellos que se habían reunido con él en El Cabeza de Cerdo.

\- ¿Me presta una pluma? – pidió Claire. Dumbledore sonreía cuando se la entregó.

Claire White escribió su firma al pie del contrato, donde era señalado, con letra formada y hermosa. Luego miró a Dumbledore, devolviéndole la pluma; la sonrisa de cómplices que compartían era inigualable.

\- Espero que no sea poco profesional de mi parte decirlo, pero ya quiero ver la cara de Madame Umbridge cuando se entere. – comentó Claire, divertida. Naturalmente, Dumbledore no pensó que fuera poco profesional en absoluto.

\- Haremos el anuncio oficial el viernes durante la cena. – dijo Dumbledore. – Estoy seguro que a los estudiantes les agradará saber la noticia. Y…

El anciano se inclinó hacia delante, como queriendo compartir un secreto. Claire se inclinó hacia él.

\- También estoy seguro de que a muchos de ellos también les gustará ver la cara de Madame Umbridge cuando ella se entere. – dijo, en voz más baja.

Claire no pudo contener la risa.

* * *

Harry tuvo un día duro aquel martes. La noche anterior, Umbridge casi los había pillado conversando con Sirius en la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor; la preocupación de que lo hubieran atrapado hizo que Harry se olvidara de lo feliz que se había sentido del orgullo que su padrino sentía por el hecho de que estuvieran armando un grupo de Defensa clandestino dentro del colegio. No había recibido noticias aún sobre el bienestar de su padrino.

Aquella mañana, luego del desayuno, durante la clase de Encantamientos, había estado conversando con Ron y Hermione acerca de eso. Los tres compartían la idea de que Umbridge había estado espiando su correo. Respaldándose en la aparición de Hedwig con un ala herida y que Umbridge apareciera en la chimenea mientras hablaban con Sirius, habían decidido que Harry no podría volver a comunicarse usando su lechuza.

Durante el receso, se quedaron en el interior del castillo para practicar el Encantamiento Silenciador, aprovechando el aguacero que caía en el exterior. Habían encontrado un aula vacía para hacerlo. A la hora de almuerzo, apenas se habían sentado frente a la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Angelina llegó hacia ellos, anunciando que había podido reformar el equipo de Quidditch, gracias a la intervención de McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Aquella misma tarde salieron al campo para practicar, aún con la tormenta cayéndoles encima. Fue una sesión especialmente complicada y agotadora, pero con tan solo tres semanas antes de su primer partido, contra Slytherin, se habían esforzado bastante. De regreso en la Sala Común, Harry y Ron se obligaron a concentrarse en hacer sus deberes, a pesar del agotamiento. La pasada tanda de detenciones con Umbridge había dejado a Harry mucho más atrasado que a Ron, por lo que el pelirrojo fue capaz de irse a la cama más temprano.

El buscador de Gryffindor apenas si había podido mantenerse despierto mientras intentaba escribir su ensayo sobre los usos de las hierbas de escorbuto, lovage y hierba de estornudo. Pasada la media noche, Harry leía y releía el mismo párrafo sin entender lo que estaba leyendo ya. Pasada la media noche, Harry cayó dormido sobre los pergaminos que tenía en frente. Tuvo ese sueño de nuevo, sobre la puerta al final de un pasillo oscuro, mientras recordaba lo que Hermione había dicho sobre Sirius, sobre lo temerario que se estaba volviendo ahora que estaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place.

No supo exactamente el tiempo que durmió sobre su trabajo, pero se despertó con un sobresalto cuando una voz aguda lo llamó por su nombre.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Harry, sobresaltado.

\- ¡Dobby tiene su lechuza, señor! – expresó la chillona voz del elfo doméstico.

El elfo estaba de pie sobre la mesa de al lado, llevando una docena de sombreros tejidos por Hermione sobre su cabeza. La lechuza blanca estaba apoyada sobre su cabeza, balanceándose.

\- Dobby se ofreció para devolver la lechuza a Harry Potter. – explicó el sirviente, con una indudable mirada de profunda adoración en sus grandes ojos. – La profesora Grubbly-Plank dice que está mucho mejor ahora, señor.

La lechuza planeó desde la cabeza del elfo hacia el brazo de la silla de Harry.

\- ¡Gracias, Dobby! – agradeció Harry, acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza, enfocando sus ojos en el elfo, tratando de verlo a través de la oscuridad. Ahí notó que además de los sombreros, llevaba muchas bufandas y demasiados calcetines que hacían ver sus pies del doble de su tamaño. – Er… ¿has estado tomando toda la ropa que deja Hermione?

\- Oh, no, señor. – dijo Dobby, alegremente. – Dobby ha estado tomando algunas para Winky también, señor.

\- ¿Cómo está Winky?

Las orejas de Dobby se inclinaron ligeramente. Le dijo que la elfina seguía bebiendo mucho, sumida en una profunda tristeza. Le dijo que ni a ella ni a los otros elfos les interesaba la ropa que Hermione dejaba tirada, y que ninguno de ellos volvería a limpiar la Torre de Gryffindor mientras ella siguiera insultándolos de aquella manera. Dobby lo limpiaba todo solo debido a eso. Luego hablaron sobre los problemas que estaba teniendo Harry, para dormir y para mantenerse al día con sus tareas y, de pronto, el tema de la búsqueda de un lugar donde veintiocho personas pudieran practicar magia defensiva, y el elfo fue quien le dio una solución a sus problemas para encontrar dicho lugar.

Harry fue al día siguiente a inspeccionar, temprano en la mañana, siguiendo las instrucciones de Dobby para llamar a la Sala de Menesteres. Aquella misma tarde tendría lugar la primera reunión de su grupo de Defensa.


	11. La Armada de Dumbledore

Buenas a todos los que leen! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer, por cierto. Espero que pronto más gente se anime a dejar comentarios :3

Saludos especiales a **NimCastleGrey **por su review, me alegra que sigas la historia :D

Los dejo leer tranquilos! Esperen otro capi pronto!

Saludos!

Read and Review!

**Capítulo 10.**

Aquel día miércoles también estaba lloviendo. Apenas si habían sido capaces de escuchar las instrucciones de la profesora Sprout debido a las gruesas gotas que golpeaban el techo del invernadero, durante su clase doble de Herbología. Las lecciones de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas habían sido reubicadas desde el enlodado terreno berrido por la tormenta hasta un aula libre de la planta baja. Y para su gran alivio, Angelina había buscado a su equipo durante el almuerzo para decirles que la práctica de aquel día estaba cancelada.

\- Bien. – expresó Harry, quedamente. – Porque hemos encontrado un lugar para tener nuestra primera reunión de Defensa. Esta noche, a las ocho en punto, en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz donde Barnabás el Loco está siendo apaleado por los Trolls. ¿Puedes informarles a Katie y Alicia?

De entre los tres, Hermione era la única que parecía dudosa acerca del lugar sugerido por Dobby, puesto que recordaba bien que los planes del elfo doméstico casi nunca salían bien. Bastó con decirle que Dumbledore también conocía aquella Sala Desvanecente para que se tranquilizara. Aquella noche por fin tomarían el asunto en sus manos, y estarían preparados para cuando la primera y mejor profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Lupin seguía siendo el mejor profesor varón) tuviera que marcharse a finales de aquella semana. Y de pronto Harry cayó en cuenta de algo; ¿qué harían en aquella primera sesión?

Había estado tan preocupado en encontrar un lugar para practicar, que no había pensado en qué practicar primero. Se quedó mirando sus salchichas y puré, a medio terminar, pensando en qué harían aquella noche. A los de quinto año se les permitía andar por los pasillos hasta las nueve de la noche, lo que les daba más o menos una hora para practicar, y era bastante tiempo que llenar sobre todo si no se tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Ron, quien ya había terminado su plato y buscaba algo para el postre.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Había muchas cosas que podrían hacer durante aquella sesión, ¿qué sería lo adecuado?

Un vistazo no intencional a la mesa de los profesores le recordó acerca de la aliada adulta que tenían dentro del castillo en lo que se refería a su grupo clandestino. La profesora White acababa de levantarse, habiendo terminado de almorzar, y seguramente se dirigiría hacia su salón de clases para preparar algunas cosas para su siguiente lección. Harry tragó de un par de bocados lo que le quedaba en el plato y se levantó.

\- Nos vemos en la Sala Común. – dijo a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron, desconcertados, marcharse.

Harry alcanzó a la profesora White cuando ésta estaba a punto de salir del Gran Comedor.

\- Profesora. – llamó, haciendo que la mujer se volteara a verle.

\- Señor Potter. – dijo la profesora, sorprendida de ser abordada de aquella manera. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

\- ¿Podría conversar un poco con usted? – preguntó Harry, reparando en que había oídos cercanos que podrían oírlos. – Necesito un poco de ayuda con el ensayo que nos dejó.

La profesora entendió de inmediato, dado que el último trabajo que les había dado como profesora ya lo habían entregado, que se trataba de otro asunto de importancia en realidad. La joven asintió y sonrió con suavidad.

\- Claro. – dijo. – Vamos al salón de clases, debo preparar algunas cosas para los chicos de cuarto; podemos conversar ahí.

\- Gracias.

Subieron al tercer piso en silencio; no era seguro hablar en los pasillos. La profesora abrió la puerta de su salón de clases y le permitió el paso. Harry entró primero y ella le siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos.

\- Ya han encontrado un lugar, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, sonriente. Harry asintió, enérgico.

\- Si. Dobby, un elfo doméstico amigo mío, nos aconsejó un lugar. – Harry le explicó acerca de la Sala de Menesteres, y la profesora no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Así que ese lugar si es real. – murmuró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A Harry le pareció que su rostro había tomado rasgos infantiles con aquella expresión, mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. – Pensé que era solo una leyenda. Como la…

Harry la miró con curiosidad.

\- Como la… ¿qué?

\- La Cámara de los Secretos, que también resultó ser real. – negó con la cabeza la mujer. Miró sonriente a quien seguiría siendo su estudiante por un par de días más. – Han hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Cuándo será la primera reunión?

\- Esta noche, a las ocho.

La profesora White asintió.

\- ¿Con qué necesita ayuda?

\- Bueno…er… he estado tan concentrado en encontrar un lugar para practicar, que no he pensado en qué practicar primero. – respondió Harry. – Y pensaba que tal vez usted pudiera…

La joven sonrió con dulzura.

\- Bueno, para eso estoy, ¿o no? – la profesora ladeó la cabeza. – Es cierto que usted posee habilidades de defensa muy superiores a la mayoría de los magos de su edad, pero no tiene porqué saber cómo enseñarlas. Es normal.

Harry asintió.

\- Bueno, considerando que será la primera reunión, será indispensable establecer una línea a seguir. – la profesora se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres. – Y para eso, hay que nivelar a todos los que vayan en el nivel básico. Además así los que practiquen se podrán dar cuenta de lo mucho que deberán practicar algunas cosas; mucha gente cree que sabe más de lo que en realidad sabe. Y a los que van más atrás les dará una oportunidad de avanzar un poco.

Harry asintió, encontrando que aquello hacía mucho sentido.

\- ¿Entonces deberíamos practicar algo básico? – preguntó, queriendo asegurarse. La profesora asintió. - ¿Cómo qué?

\- Estoy segura de que ya lo intuye. – la profesora le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

\- Bueno, el Expelliarmus es defensa básica, pero requiere técnica y puntería. – murmuró Harry.

\- Pues parece que ya tiene un tema para su primera reunión. – dijo la profesora, sonriente. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se bajó del pupitre de un saltito. – Ya va siendo hora de que prepare la clase, la campana está por sonar. Y es hora de que se vaya a su siguiente clase, señor Potter.

\- Si, profesora. – dijo Harry, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al tocar el pomo recordó algo. – Olvidé preguntarle, ¿cómo le fue con el profesor Dumbledore?

La profesora alzó las cejas antes de que una sonrisa se esbozara en su rostro nuevamente, aunque era distinta a la anterior; esta denotaba una diversión que solo ella sabía en qué consistía.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Qué le dijo? ¿No tendrá que irse?

\- Oh, lo sabrá el viernes durante la cena. – asintió la joven, dedicándole otro guiño. – Vaya ya, señor Potter. O se le hará tarde. Ah, y si puede, venga a contarme cómo les va.

El muchacho asintió, sintiéndose realmente curioso, antes de abrir la puerta y salir para ir hacia la Sala Común, puesto que no tendría clases hasta cerca de la medianoche para ir a ver las estrellas en Astronomía. Además, tenía que esperar para ir a la Sala de Menesteres, así que bien podía ponerse al día con algunos deberes, los cuales no llegaban a acabarse por más que trabajara. El hecho de que hubiera podido hablar con la profesora White acerca de las futuras reuniones de defensa sin llenarse de granos se debía a que Hermione, luego de finalizada la reunión en El Cabeza de Cerdo, se había acercado a la profesora White para explicarle acerca del pergamino hechizado en el cual todos habían escrito su nombre. Aquel pergamino no había sido solo para tener un registro; todos aquellos que habían firmado, comprometiéndose a no divulgar lo que estaban haciendo con nadie más que no estuviera en la lista, habían sido hechizados. Si revelaban algo sobre su pequeña organización a alguien cuyo nombre no figurara en la lista, su rostro se llenaría de un acné tan terrible que haría que un troll de la montaña se viera como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Por ello, la profesora había firmado también, sin escribir su nombre, permitiendo así que pudiera seguir aconsejándolos sin peligro alguno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las siete y media, Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron la Sala Común, con el primero de ellos empuñando cierto trozo de pergamino viejo. Ellos tenían el permiso de estar en los pasillos a aquella hora, pero aun así los tres siguieron mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones mientras se encaminaban a lo largo del séptimo piso.

\- Esperen. – dijo Harry, desplegando el pergamino en la cima de la última escalera, dándole golpecitos con su varita y murmurando: - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa de Hogwarts se hizo presente en la pálida superficie del pergamino, mostrándoles la localización de varias personas.

\- Filch está en el segundo piso. – comentó Harry. – Y la señora Norris en el cuarto.

\- ¿Y Umbridge? – preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

\- En su oficina. – contestó Harry, señalando. – Muy bien, vamos.

Se apresuraron hacia el lugar que habían inspeccionado aquella mañana. Al igual que al inicio del día, pasaron frente al muro vacío tres veces, pensando intensamente en lo que deseaban. Y al igual que en la mañana, una puerta se materializó en el muro. Entraron y encontraron un gran salón acomodado con todo lo que necesitarían para practicar encantamientos y maldiciones de defensa. Había de todo ahí adentro. Equipo para acomodarlos a todos, libros, detectores oscuros para protegerse de aquellos que quisieran encontrarlos.

\- Este lugar sí que es perfecto. – dijo Ron, sonriente, golpeando un cojín con el pie. – Éstos nos vendrán de maravilla cuando practiquemos el encantamiento Aturdidor.

Hermione ya estaba sentada sobre uno de los cojines con uno de los grandes libros de los estantes que decoraban las paredes sobre sus rodillas, leyendo. Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Harry volteó la cabeza y vio a Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender y Dean, entrando.

\- Wow. – dijo Dean, mirando fijamente alrededor, impresionado. - ¿Qué es este lugar?

Harry comenzó a explicar, pero en medio llegaron más personas y tuvo que volver a empezar. Cuando la cuenta de participantes estuvo completa, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y dio vuelta a la llave que sobresalía de la cerradura; el satisfactorio clic hizo eco en la sala, y todos los presentes quedaron en silencio. Hermione marcó la página que había estado leyendo del libro y puso atención, también.

\- Bien. – comenzó Harry, ligeramente nervioso. – Este es el lugar que hemos encontrado para las sesiones de práctica, y ustedes… er… bueno, obviamente lo han encontrado aceptable.

\- ¡Es fantástico! – exclamó Cho, y varias personas murmuraron su conformidad.

Fred comentó algo acerca de haber estado ahí antes, pero había sido un armario de escobas en aquella ocasión. Dean le preguntó por los detectores de oscuridad en los anaqueles. Y entonces Harry pudo retomar el hilo.

\- Bien, he pensado sobre lo que debemos hacer primero y… er… - notó una mano levantada. - ¿Qué, Hermione?

\- Pienso que primero deberíamos elegir un líder. – propuso Hermione.

\- El líder es Harry. – dijo Cho, mirando a Hermione como si ella estuviera loca.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco.

\- Si, pero pienso que deberíamos votar apropiadamente por él. – replicó Hermione, imperturbable. – Lo hace formal y le da autoridad. Así que… ¿todos los que piensan que Harry debe ser nuestro líder?

Todos elevaron su mano, incluso Zacharias Smith, quien lo hizo no de muy buena gana.

\- Er… correcto, gracias. – musitó Harry, que podía sentir como su cara comenzaba a arder. – Y… ¿Qué, Hermione?

\- También creo que debemos tener un nombre. – dijo alegremente, aún con la mano alzada. – Promovería un sentimiento de equipo y unidad, ¿no lo piensas?

\- ¿Podemos ser la Liga Anti-Umbridge? – propuso Angelina, esperanzadamente.

\- ¿O el Ministerio de Magia son un montón de retrasados? – sugirió Fred.

\- Estaba pensando… - habló Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo a Fred. – más bien en un nombre que no le diga a todo el mundo de qué se trata, para que nos podamos referir a él sin peligro fuera de las reuniones.

\- ¿La Asociación de Defensa? – dijo Cho. – La AD para acortar, así nadie sabrá de qué estamos hablando.

\- Sí, AD está bien. – concordó Ginny. – Sólo que hagámoslo por "Armada de Dumbledore", porque ese es el peor miedo del Ministerio, ¿verdad?

Hubo risas y murmullos de elogio ante aquello.

\- ¿Todos a favor del AD? – preguntó Hermione con aire mandón, arrodillándose en su cojín para contar. – Eso es mayoría… ¡moción aprobada!

Clavó el trozo de pergamino con todos sus nombres y la firma de la profesora White sobre la pared y escribió encima con grandes letras:

ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE.

\- ¿Bien? – preguntó Harry, cuando ella se hubo sentado. - ¿Vamos a practicar? Estaba pensando, lo primero que debemos practicar es el Expelliarmus, yas saben, el encantamiento de Desarme. Sé que es bastante básico pero lo he encontrado útil y…

\- Oh, por favor. – interrumpió Zacharias Smith, rodando los ojos y plegando sus brazos. – No pienso que Expelliarmus vaya a ayudarnos contra Tú-Sabes-Quién, ¿no?

\- Yo lo he usado contra él. – dijo Harry, quedamente. – Salvó mi vida en Junio.

Smith abrió la boca estúpidamente; los demás estaban en silencio.

\- Y la profesora White aconsejó que comenzáramos con eso a los de quinto este año. Es muy básico, pero requiere habilidad para usarse bien. Si queremos comenzar con cosas más avanzadas, dominar perfectamente lo básico es esencial. – Harry miraba a Zacharias con aire desafiante. – Pero si crees que está por debajo de ti, puedes irte.

Smith no se movió, ni tampoco los demás.

\- Bien. – continuó Harry. Tenía la boca más seca de lo habitual con todos esos ojos sobre él. – Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en parejas y practicar.

Neville fue dejado solo, por lo que Harry practicó con él. Durante los primeros veinte minutos, el salón se llenó de gritos de "Expelliarmus". Las varitas volaron en todas direcciones; los hechizos errados dieron contra los libros en los estantes y los enviaron volando por el aire. Harry fue demasiado rápido para Neville, cuya varita salió dando vueltas de su mano, chocó contra el techo con una lluvia de chispas y aterrizó con estrépito encima de un estante, del cual Harry la recuperó con un encantamiento Convocador. Harry pensó que la idea que le había dado la profesora White acerca de comenzar con lo más básico había sido la correcta; abundaban los hechizos de mala calidad. Muchos de los presentes no estaban teniendo éxito desarmando a sus oponentes completamente, apenas les hacían retroceder unos pasos o sobresaltarse con un hechizo débil que pasaba a toda velocidad por encima de ellos.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Neville en dirección a Harry, quien fue tomado desprevenido y cuya varita salió volando de su mano. - ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Nunca lo había hecho antes.

\- ¡Bien! – lo alentó Harry, decidiendo obviar el hecho de que en un duelo real el oponente de Neville no estaría distraído y mirando hacia otro lado con la varita flojamente agarrada. – Escucha, Neville, ¿puedes tomar turnos para practicar con Ron y Hermione durante algunos minutos para que yo pueda dar una vuelta y ver como lo hacen los demás?

Harry pasó unos diez minutos mirando a cada una de las parejas formadas y su desempeño. Descubrió a los gemelos Weasley jugándola una broma a Zacharias Smith, desarmándolo por la espalda cada vez que él intentaba desarmar a su propio oponente, dejándolo muy confundido. Ginny lo hacía muy bien, pero su pareja Michael Corner era o muy malo o no quería hechizarla. Ernie Macmillan blandía demasiado su varita, dándole tiempo a su compañero de ponerse en guardia. Los hermanos Creevey le ponían mucho entusiasmo, pero fallaban la mayoría del tiempo, siendo los principales responsables de todos los libros derribados.

Harry intentó hacerlos detener, pero los demás no fueron capaces de escuchar sus instrucciones. Justo cuando pensaba en que debería conseguir un silbato, encontró uno sobre una pila de libros. Al soplarlo, todos se detuvieron en sus prácticas y lo miraron.

\- Eso no estuvo mal. – dijo Harry. – Pero definitivamente se puede mejorar.

Zacharias Smith lo miró con fiereza.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo.

Y nuevamente se pusieron a practicar. Harry avanzó entre las parejas, haciendo sugerencias, y pronto el desempeño general mejoró.

Harry intentó no acercarse mucho a Cho y a su amiga, pero luego de varias vueltas entre las demás parejas, sintió que no podía seguir ignorándolas.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Cho, exageradamente, cuando se les acercó. - ¡Expelliarmious! Quiero decir… ¡Expellimellius! Oh no… ¡Lo siento, Marietta!

La manga de su amiga de cabello rizado se había prendido en fuego, el cual extinguió con su propia varita y miró con fiereza a Harry como si él tuviera la culpa.

\- ¡Me pusiste nerviosa, lo estaba haciendo bien antes! – aseguró Cho con tristeza.

\- Eso estuvo bastante bien. – dijo Harry, pero rectificó cuando Cho alzó las cejas. – Bien, no. Estuvo terrible. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, te estaba mirando desde allá.

Cho rió, su amiga Marietta la miró agriamente y se alejó. Cho le dijo que no se preocupara por su amiga; que ella había ido hasta ahí porque le había pedido que la acompañara.

Siguieron practicando otros minutos, hasta que Hermione le recordó a Harry que verificara la hora. Eran diez minutos pasadas las nueve; necesitaban volver de inmediato a sus Salas Comunes o arriesgarse a ser capturados y castigados por Filch por estar afuera tan tarde. Harry sopló su silbato y todos los gritos se interrumpieron. Las últimas varitas cayeron al piso.

\- Bien, estuvo bastante bien. – los animó Harry. – Pero nos hemos excedido, mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí. ¿A la misma hora, mismo lugar, la próxima semana?

\- ¡Antes! – pidió Dean, ávidamente.

Muchas personas asintieron su acuerdo.

Sin embargo, los fanáticos del Quidditch recordaron que la temporada estaba a punto de iniciar, y que los equipos necesitaban tiempo para sus prácticas.

\- Digamos el próximo miércoles en la noche, entonces. – dijo Harry. – Podemos decidir sobre reuniones adicionales esa noche. Vamos, es mejor que empecemos a irnos.

Usando el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry los envió en grupos de a tres hacia sus Salas Comunes; los de Hufflepuff hacia el corredor del sótano que también llevaba hacia las cocinas, los de Ravenclaw a una torre en el lado oriental del castillo, y los de Gryffindor a lo largo del corredor del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione y Ron se enfrascaron en una discusión acerca de las veces en que cada uno había desarmado al otro, Harry los ignoró, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que no fuera ver el Mapa y pensar en cómo había puesto nerviosa a Cho.


	12. Se cierra un ciclo

Hola de nuevo! Ha sido un día muy productivo para este Fic! Segundo capi en un solo día!

Sin mucho más que agregar desde el capi anterior, los dejo leer tranquilos. Espero que les guste!

Read and Review!

Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 11.**

Aquella noche del miércoles, Claire White permaneció todo el tiempo en su despacho después de que regresara a él tras haber asistido a la cena en el Gran Comedor. Había recibido su correo proveniente desde Estados Unidos un poco antes de bajar a cenar, y estaba poniéndose al día con ello. Respondió la carta de sus padres primero, haciéndoles saber que se encontraba bien y pasándola de maravilla nuevamente en el castillo. También prometió enviarles fotos cuando pudiera. Omitió el hecho de que sería despedida de su cargo de profesora y que habían tenido que crear un cargo especial para que ella pudiera quedarse lo cual los hubiera puesto nerviosos a ambos.

También recibió noticias de su laboratorio en la universidad; informes acerca de los progresos en las investigaciones. Para todos sus compañeros de trabajo, ella estaba tomando un año sabático para recorrer Europa y Asia, y que toda su correspondencia debía enviarse a Londres para ser derivada desde allí a través de un conocido.

También recibió un gran sobre de color café, proveniente desde su laboratorio al igual que los informes, pero en ese caso se trataba de dos artículos que pretendían publicarse en una revista científica. Los editores usualmente enviaban los artículos que aprobaban previamente a otros autores, expertos en la materia del artículo en cuestión, para que ellos los revisaran y realizaran una revisión detallada de manera anónima.

La fecha límite para enviar la revisión era en menos de un mes desde aquel día. Aquello le daba un tiempo bastante justo para leer los artículos, que era lo de menos, y escribir una revisión preliminar en pergamino antes de poder ir a Londres, buscar antecedentes, transcribir todo a computadora y enviarlo de regreso.

Y en eso se encontraba, había leído ya el primero de los artículos, sobre el desarrollo de una vacuna multivalente contra una enfermedad del ganado porcino que afectaba a seres humanos también. Había sido un trabajo bastante básico, pero interesante de todas maneras. Para ella, como bioquímica especializada en inmunología y microbiología, poder hacer revisiones de trabajos así no sólo le daba la oportunidad de pasar un rato entretenido, sino que de refrescar conocimientos que pudiera estar olvidando y de aprender cosas nuevas.

Se hallaba escribiendo en el pergamino ya, punteando los detalles que creía conveniente destacar en su revisión. Llevaba varias horas en todo aquello cuando hizo una pausa y miró el reloj, sin querer se le habían hecho las cuatro de la mañana. No había tenido intención alguna de quedarse hasta tan tarde trabajando, o tan temprano dependiendo de la mirada. Se quitó los lentes de lectura y los dejó sobre la mesa junto al pergamino que estaba llenando con datos, y se puso de pie. Iría a dormir inmediatamente; tenía una clase a las ocho de la mañana, y no quería saltarse el desayuno.

Como había aprendido a hacer a lo largo de su carrera científica, apenas dejó de trabajar, dejó de pensar en el trabajo. Era lo más sano, sus padres le habían dicho eso, muchos más también, pero aprender a despejar la mente de aquella manera había sido difícil. Fue hacia su baño privado y se lavó los dientes antes de dirigirse hacia su cama. Se puso su pijama, sintiendo los efectos del sueño que había ignorado tomando posesión de ella, y se acostó. Solo entonces recordó que, hacía algunas horas ya, seguramente, Harry Potter y sus amigos se habían reunido para practicar. No pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de lo cansada que se sintió de pronto. Esperaba que les hubiera ido bien, y que estuvieran más o menos preparados para manejar su propia enseñanza de ahora en adelante.

Tomó nota mental de recordarle a Harry Potter que se reuniera con ella al día siguiente para que le platicara sobre su reunión, y entonces se quedó profundamente dormida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry despertó el jueves por la mañana temprano, a pesar de haber tenido Astronomía la noche anterior a la media noche, y no sintió cansancio en lo absoluto. Recordó inmediatamente su primera sesión de práctica con el ahora formalmente instaurado AD, y sintió como algo agradable crecía dentro de su pecho. Imaginó el feo rostro de Umbridge y un sentimiento de desafío y emoción lo llenó; ella podía intentar que ellos no aprendieran, pero no podría evitarlo. Se levantó lleno de ánimo y se vistió.

Fue el primero de los chicos de quinto en bajar a la Sala Común antes de ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que Hermione bajara, y otros pocos más para que Ron lo hiciera.

Había varios estudiantes dirigiéndose ya al comedor cuando llegaron al primer piso, se toparon también con algunos profesores. Iban conversando, aún, sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin poder eclipsar la emoción en su voz. No les molestaba mucho que los que pasaban a su lado los escucharan, puesto que hablaban de algo que a quien no estuviera involucrado en el tema le sería imposible dilucidar. Ron seguía insistiendo en que él había derribado a Hermione en varias ocasiones, mientras que la chica insistía en que solo había sido una. Aquel desacuerdo nunca se resolvería, pero había algo en que los tres concordaban, querían que el próximo miércoles llegara pronto.

Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la profesora White a la entrada del Gran Comedor, quien les sonrió al verlos acercarse y recorrió la mitad de la distancia para salir hacia su encuentro.

\- Vaya, parece que están de buen humor los tres. – dijo, sonriente. Los tres estudiantes asintieron, animados. – Ésa es la actitud.

Miró los alrededores. Harry notó que lucía algo cansada, como si no hubiera dormido mucho durante la noche. Cuando estuvo satisfecha acerca de que no hubiera nadie cerca que escuchara lo que iba a decirles, la profesora los miró de nuevo.

\- ¿Les fue bien anoche? – preguntó, en voz más baja.

\- Si. – dijeron Harry y Hermione.

\- Fue estupendo. – agregó Ron.

La profesora sonrió más y asintió.

\- Muy bien. Están haciendo lo correcto, y lo están haciendo muy bien. – los animó la profesora, y se enfocó solo en Harry. – Sin embargo, quisiera que me den más detalles. ¿Podría ir a mi despacho esta tarde, digamos a las seis y media, señor Potter?

\- Claro, profesora. – respondió Harry.

La joven miró a Ron y Hermione.

\- Lo siento por no invitarlos, no quisiera que se atrajeran sospechas indeseadas. – aseguró la profesora, algo seria. – Si me entienden…

Los dos asintieron, comprensivos.

\- Además, estoy segura de que el señor Potter les comentará todo cuando los vea. – la profesora volvió a sonreír, luciendo feliz pero cansada.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? – le preguntó Harry. La mirada curiosa que le dedicó la profesora lo hizo elaborar. – Digo, se ve algo cansada…

\- Oh. Es que me quedé despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada revisando algunos documentos de la universidad. – respondió honestamente. – Así que esta noche me iré a la cama temprano, después de todo tengo un último día de profesora mañana.

Recordar que ya no les enseñaría les quitó un poco el ánimo, pero no demasiado, puesto que ahora podrían aprender ellos solos. Incluso aunque solo se habían reunido en una ocasión, los tres estaban seguros de que si seguían así, aprobarían sus TIMOs de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin problemas, y estarían preparados para defenderse de verdad.

\- Será mejor que entremos ya. – recomendó la profesora. – O los mejores pasteles se acabarán.

Y entraron juntos, así nada más, sin conversar y cada quien dirigiéndose a su propio lugar en su respectiva mesa.

Una vez ubicados en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron no perdió tiempo alguno y se dedicó a llenar su plato con tocino, huevos revueltos y salchichas, y mientras comía de todo un poco, se sirvió un poco de café en su taza. Harry y Hermione, aunque hambrientos, no se mostraron tan impulsivos como Ron, y seleccionaron su comida con algo más de análisis. Tenían una clase de Pociones aquel día, por lo que Harry necesitaría mucha energía para soportar los acosos de Snape. Además, debían entregar un ensayo para variar, y Harry tenía que terminarlo antes de la clase.

Al final del día, Harry ya tenía otro ensayo por escribir para Pociones. Al menos la clase no había ido mal, Harry se había asegurado de no meter la pata con la poción de aquel día, así que Snape no fue capaz de ridiculizarlo frente a los demás, por lo que se había dedicado a su segunda actividad preferida de cuando le daba clase al curso de ellos; ignorar a Harry. Junto a Ron y Hermione, subió a la Sala Común para dejar su mochila antes de volver a bajar para la hora de ir al despacho de la profesora White.

A las seis y media en punto Harry se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón de clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aprovecharía de preguntarle a la profesora su opinión sobre lo que tenía planeado, muy vagamente aún, para las próximas reuniones. Tocó la puerta y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó de nuevo pero tampoco le respondieron. Harry pensó en retirarse o quedarse esperando, pero dado que la profesora le había dicho que fuera a su despacho, supuso que al salón simplemente debería entrar sin permiso. Quizás la profesora no podía escuchar desde su despacho que se encontraba tocando aquella puerta tan lejana.

Harry entró en el salón, que estaba desierto, y caminó hacia las escaleras al final para subir al despacho de la profesora. Tocó la puerta y, al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, tampoco le respondieron. Harry frunció el entrecejo, curioso de que no hubiera nadie cuando ella misma le había dicho que se reunieran a esa hora. Volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte. Tras unos segundos en los que se concentró en escuchar algún movimiento en el interior del despacho, estuvo claro de que nadie iba ni a responderle ni a abrirle.

Harry nuevamente se planteó la idea de retirarse, mientras miraba el picaporte de la puerta, pero decidió entrar, con la repentina idea de que a la profesora pudiera haberle sucedido algo. La puerta estaba sin seguro, y Harry la empujó lentamente, asomando la cabeza poco a poco al interior del despacho.

\- ¿Profesora? – llamó Harry, mirando el interior del despacho.

La encontró recostada sobre un sillón, recostada de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos y sus piernas dobladas para que entraran en el sillón. Estaba descalza y no llevaba su túnica puesta, su blusa estaba desarreglada, y ella se encontraba profundamente dormida. Harry se había acostumbrado a verla como a alguien mayor y con autoridad, como a los otros profesores. Pero al verla así Harry recordó lo joven que era; de hecho se veía mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad. Podría haber pasado como una estudiante de séptimo con facilidad.

Harry se debatió entre irse y dejarla dormir, o despertarla. No sabía si se molestaría con él por haber entrado en su despacho así nada más. Nuevamente se recordó a si mismo que ella era quien le había pedido ir a esa hora, así que se acercó con cuidado y le sacudió un hombro con suavidad.

\- Profesora White. – llamó, buscando que despertara. – Profesora, soy Harry Potter. Vine a su despacho como me lo pidió.

Harry sintió como el relajo total de los músculos del hombro de la profesora perdían aquella cualidad que solo el sueño profundo otorgaba, y la vio abrir sus ojos cafés y mirarlo, con una expresión de sorpresa y sueño en el rostro.

\- ¿Señor Potter? – preguntó, confundida. Y notó comprensión de pronto. – ¿Ya son las seis y media?

La profesora se incorporó y miró su reloj de pulsera.

\- Oh, lo siento, señor Potter. – se disculpó la profesora. – Me recosté para descansar los ojos un poco pero evidentemente me dormí.

Harry asintió, comprensivo. La profesora se puso de pie, sonriendo levemente, y se arregló la ropa, estirando su blusa y cerrando un botón que quizás consideró era un poco inapropiado llevar abierto frente a un estudiante.

\- Vengo en seguida. – anunció la profesora. – Póngase cómodo.

La joven se dirigió hacia su baño, tras deslizar sus pies dentro de un par de pantuflas mullidas. Harry se sentó en el sillón en el que ella había estado durmiendo y esperó. Un par de minutos después, la profesora salió, con el cabello arreglado y con apariencia más despierta. Harry supuso que se había peinado un poco y lavado la cara.

\- Bien, cuénteme, ¿qué tal ha estado la primera reunión? – preguntó la profesora, sentándose en una silla libre cercana al sillón. Agitó su varita y en la mesita de centro que los separaba apareció una lata de galletas de Honeydukes. - ¿Quiere una taza de té?

La profesora ofreció galletas para que él tomara. Harry cogió una galleta y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias, profesora. – negó, y sonrió. – Ha estado muy bien. Como me aconsejó, practicamos el encantamiento de desarme. Al principio no causó mucho revuelo, pero luego de los primeros intentos todos comenzaron a ponerle más empeño.

La profesora asentía, sonriente.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado el nivel en general? – preguntó, antes de morder una galleta.

\- Ha habido de todo. – respondió Harry de inmediato. – Los gemelos Weasley son muy buenos, y Ron y Ginny también, la verdad. Hermione ha estado brillante, como siempre.

Y le relató algunos de los casos de avance un poco más lento, como el de Neville y el de los hermanos Creevey, aunque no dio nombres. La profesora simplemente se dedicó a escuchar con atención, dando leves asentimientos de cabeza mientras comía de las galletas.

\- Bueno, es solo el inicio. Con práctica, todos progresarán mucho. – aseguró la joven. – Debe tener paciencia, eso sí. El mero hecho de que se presenten en cada reunión a practicar será indicativo de que tienen aspiraciones a mejorar. Y para un maestro… sí, señor Potter, usted es un maestro para ellos, ¿o no? Para un maestro aquello debe ser una de las cualidades más importantes de sus aprendices.

Harry asintió, sintiendo que la cara comenzaba a arderle.

\- ¿Ya han decidido la noche de su próxima reunión? – preguntó la profesora. Harry tragó la galleta que tenía en la boca y asintió.

\- El próximo miércoles. Aunque creo que todos quieren que sean reuniones más seguidas.

\- Cuidado con eso. – advirtió la profesora, alzando una ceja. – Aprender a defenderse es importante, pero no pueden descuidar sus otras obligaciones.

\- Lo sabemos, profesora. Se irá decidiendo sesión tras sesión, dependiendo de las cosas que tengan que hacer todos.

La joven asintió, satisfecha.

\- Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas, profesora. – pidió Harry, tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- Adelante.

Y conversaron acerca de las cosas que Harry tenía planeadas para las siguientes reuniones. El joven escuchó los consejos de la mujer y se aseguró de incorporar lo que ella le decía a sus planes a futuro para la AD. Cuando fue la hora, la profesora se puso sus zapatos y su túnica, y juntos salieron del despacho para dirigirse al Gran Comedor para cenar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día viernes pasó lentamente, y con una cargada atmósfera de tensión sobre los estudiantes. La noticia de que aquel sería el último día enseñando para la profesora White ya era conocida por todos los habitantes del castillo. Harry estaba seguro de que los estudiantes de Slytherin se habían asegurado de esparcirla, porque aunque la profesora fuera, en general, bien recibida por la mayoría de los estudiantes, siempre había unos cuantos que consideraban que la profesora Umbridge, al ser una figura de autoridad mayor, tenía la razón acerca de sus métodos de enseñanza.

Aquella tarde, y por increíble que pareciera el destino, los de quinto curso de Gryffindor fueron los últimos en tener clases con ella. Ella los puso a practicar el encantamiento Patronus nuevamente, como si el hecho de que aquella vez pudiera ser la última en que los viera a todos ellos no fuera para nada posible. Era difícil concentrarse debido a ello, y la felicidad no era algo muy fácil de mantener en sus mentes. Los avances que muchos habían logrado la clase anterior se vieron entorpecidos debido al mal ánimo. La profesora, sin embargo, no les hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo los motivó a seguir intentando con más fuerza.

Cuando faltaban poco menos de diez minutos para que la clase terminara, los hizo detenerse.

\- Eso será suficiente por hoy. – dijo, mirándolos a todos. – Pero antes de que se vayan, quisiera decirles algo.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a la profesora para oír mejor; Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban adelante.

\- Como todos saben a estas alturas, hoy es mi último día como su profesora. – dijo. – No sé quién ocupará mi lugar, pero de lo que podemos estar seguros es de que las clases se harán como Madame Inquisidora lo estime conveniente. Y creo que ya todos tienen una idea de cómo será aquello.

Recorrió a la clase con la mirada.

\- No puedo obligar a nadie a pensar como yo, pero les diré lo que yo creo de todas maneras. – prosiguió. – La Defensa no puede aprenderse bien si no se practica. La teoría puede ser muy importante, pero no podrá salvarlos por si sola. Sin saber usar la varita de manera correcta, uno no puede proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a uno mismo. Mi consejo es que sigan aprendiendo a defenderse. Busquen ayuda si creen que la necesitan, no se queden con los brazos cruzados.

Hubo un asentimiento general, tras lo cual la profesora sonrió levemente.

\- También quiero decirles, ya dejando de lado los temas más complicados, que ha sido un placer ser su profesora. – les sonrió con dulzura. – He conocido muchas nuevas experiencias gracias a ustedes… y he podido reencontrarme con Hogwarts y la vida aquí. La verdad, no es por mí que me importa ser sacada de mi cargo, porque yo la he pasado en grande aquí. Me siento orgullosa de haber tenido estudiantes como ustedes.

Varios de los pechos de los estudiantes se inflaron con orgullo, los ojos de algunas de las chicas brillaban por la tristeza contenida.

\- Sé que tendrán éxito en los TIMOs, si siguen dando su mejor esfuerzo como lo he presenciado dentro de éste salón. – la profesora suspiró, como queriendo calmarse y evitar ponerse muy emocional. Y les volvió a sonreír. – Muchas gracias por esta maravillosa experiencia.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos pocos segundos antes de que alguien, en el centro del grupo, comenzara a aplaudir. El efecto expansivo fue muy rápido, y todos los estudiantes se encontraron aplaudiendo con fuerza un segundo después. La profesora se mostró sorprendida en un principio, pero se recuperó rápidamente y, esbozando una dulce sonrisa, aplaudió junto a ellos.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron, y para sorpresa de todos, Neville Longbottom, quien odiaba hablar en público, se adelantó y miró a la profesora a los ojos, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Profesora White… - dijo Neville, notablemente nervioso. – Usted es de las mejores profesoras que haya pasado por Hogwarts.

La profesora White alzó las cejas y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos como los de las estudiantes. No llegó a llorar, claro. Recompensó a Neville con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

\- Gracias, señor Longbottom. – dijo en un suspiro. – Y usted… - miró al resto. – Y todos ustedes… no podría haber pedido estudiantes mejores. Y… creo que ya que hemos terminado, ya no soy más su profesora… así que no es necesario que me sigan llamando así, si no quieren.

Seamus levantó la mano, la profesora reprimió una risa y le indició que hablara.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora, profesora? – preguntó Seamus.

La joven volvió a reprimir una risa ante la marcada palabra "profesora".

\- Bueno, buscar un nuevo trabajo, supongo. – respondió.

Muchos quisieron saber en qué, pero la profesora negó con la cabeza y les sonrió, divertida.

\- Lo sabrán pronto. – les guiñó un ojo, y antes de que pudieran preguntar más, la campana sonó, indicando que aquella última clase había llegado verdaderamente a su fin.


	13. El León y la Serpiente

Hola otra vez! Les traigo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer!

Lamentablemente no podré volver a escribir hasta el fin de semana, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Así que esperen otro capi alrededor del domingo.

Disfruten!

Read and Review!

**Capítulo 12.**

Solo unos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que el Gran Comedor estallara en aplausos enérgicos. Pocos minutos luego de terminada la cena, Dumbledore se había levantado de si asiento para dar un anuncio importante, y todos aquellos que aún albergaban la más leve esperanza de que la joven profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se quedara en el puesto pudieron ir despidiéndose de ella. Dumbledore confirmó el retiro de la Dra. Claire White del puesto de profesora, y anunció también que, como muchos ya sospechaban que sucedería, Dolores Umbridge ocuparía el cargo vacante a partir del siguiente lunes, además de todas sus obligaciones hasta el momento. Cuando la ahora profesora Umbridge se puso de pie para saludar, hubo aplausos poco entusiastas, que siguieron simplemente como mímica de las palmadas del Director. Pero, lejos de dar por terminado su anuncio, el profesor Dumbledore siguió hablando; las palabras aún hacían eco dentro de las mentes de la mayor parte de los estudiantes.

"Sin embargo, esta situación, considerada por muchos aquí presentes como injusta o desventajosa, no ha podido llegar con mejor tiempo. Desde hace muchos meses se ha planteado la necesidad de agregar un nuevo cargo dentro de los puestos de trabajo en Hogwarts." Había dicho Dumbledore. "Se trata de un puesto que requiere gran responsabilidad y, por sobre todo, entendimiento y capacidad de congeniar con ustedes, los estudiantes. Y dada su reacción al enterarse de la partida de la Dra. White, me atrevería a decir que se alegrarán de saber que ella no se marchará de Hogwarts prontamente."

En aquel punto, todo murmullo había cesado; tanto estudiantes como profesores escuchaban atentamente. El rostro de la profesora Umbridge estaba completamente vacío de expresiones.

"Porque la Dra. White ha aceptado el cargo como la primera Consejera Estudiantil del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería." Había finalizado, y los aplausos comenzaron antes de que la profesora, o más bien, consejera White, pudiera ponerse de pie. Varios de los profesores aplaudían tan fuerte como muchos de los estudiantes, con las obvias excepciones de Snape, por amargado, pensó Harry. Y McGonagall, quien siempre mantenía una compostura adecuada.

La consejera White se puso de pie y saludó a todos, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. El profesor Dumbledore le dio un tiempo razonable a los aplausos antes de pedir silencio nuevamente.

\- ¡Significa que podrá seguir ayudándonos! – exclamó Hermione, en voz baja y al oído de sus amigos. – Si necesitamos consejos podemos ir a hablar con ella; nadie sospechará nada ahora que es consejera, precisamente.

Harry y Ron asintieron, sonrientes.

\- ¿Podríamos pedirle que vaya a algunas de las reuniones de vez en cuando? – sugirió Ron. – Cuando hagamos cosas más avanzadas…

Harry se mostró de acuerdo; después de todo él seguía siendo un estudiante y sus conocimientos aún debían seguir ampliándose. Harry conocía sus límites.

\- Así que, bienvenida de nuevo, Dra. White. – saludó el director, haciendo que varios de los presentes rieran. – Entre sus facultades estarán, como el título de su cargo lo indica, aconsejar a los estudiantes en diversas áreas de su pasar por Hogwarts. No duden en acercarse a ella si necesitan ayuda con sus estudios, o si tienen dificultades con cualquier aspecto académico o personal. Personalmente puedo decir, que siempre podrán encontrar un oído comprensivo en ella.

La consejera sonrió, algo avergonzada, ante el elogio. Dumbledore finalmente aplaudió un par de veces.

\- Y ahora, a la cama. – dijo, sonriente. – Ya casi llega el fin de semana y todos necesitamos estar bien repuestos para aprovecharlo.

Y el bullicio acostumbrado de cuando los estudiantes se ponían de pie para regresar a sus Salas Comunes luego de una cena abundante llenó el Gran Salón. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron un poco más, levantándose lentamente sin perder de vista la mesa de profesores. Umbridge ya se había acercado a Dumbledore y le estaba diciendo algo, intentando no parecer molesta. Dumbledore se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras que la profesora McGonagall mostraba una expresión claramente severa en su rostro, ante las críticas, seguramente, de la Inquisidora.

Se toparon con la mirada de la consejera White, quien también había estado escuchando a Umbridge, y ella les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, que ellos devolvieron. Entonces les guiñó un ojo y les indicó que se retiraran ya, a los que los estudiantes tuvieron que obedecer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Harry sintió que llevaba en el pecho una especie de talismán protector. Como todos habían predicho, las clases con Umbridge eran completamente inútiles. Desde la primera había señalado que ellos habían sido expuestos a riesgos innecesarios en aquella clase, y que con todo el tiempo que habían perdido debían trabajar muy duro para cubrir todo lo que necesitaban para los TIMOs. Y los había hecho meterse de lleno en aquel libro inútil, leyendo varios capítulos y copiando decenas de frases, varias veces, para asegurar una máxima retención. Era una actividad aburrida e inútil, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione, y los demás miembros de la AD lo resistían sin estresarse, porque sabían que tendrían la oportunidad al menos una vez por semana para practicar Defensa de verdad. Así que en lugar de prestar verdadera atención al libro que se veía forzado a leer, Harry revivía recuerdos sobre las reuniones más recientes; como cuando Neville había logrado desarmar exitosamente a Hermione, y cómo Colin Creevey había dominado la Maldición Obstaculizadora después del duro esfuerzo de tres sesiones, o cómo Parvati Patil había hecho un Encantamiento Reductor tan bueno que había reducido la mesa, convirtiendo todos los chivatoscopios que había sobre ella en polvo.

Le estaba resultando muy difícil designar una noche fija de la semana para las reuniones, ya que tenían que ubicar tres sesiones de práctica de los equipos de Quidditch, que cambiaban constantemente debido al mal clima. Aunque Harry llegó a considerarlo mejor, ya que le sería imposible a cualquiera establecer un patrón si se decidiera a espiarlos e intentar averiguar lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione pronto ideó una manera muy inteligente para comunicar la fecha y la hora de la próxima reunión a todos los miembros, en caso de que necesitaran cambiarla en muy corto tiempo. Dio a cada miembro de la AD un galeón falso.

\- ¿Ven las numeraciones alrededor de la moneda? – preguntó Hermione sosteniendo la moneda al final de la cuarta reunión. – En los galeones verdaderos es simplemente un número de serie que se refiere al gnomo que fundió la monera. En éstas, en cambio, los números cambiarán para reflejar la fecha y hora de la próxima reunión. La moneda se pondrá caliente cuando la fecha cambie, así que si la llevan en el bolsillo la podrán sentir. Cada quien va a tomar una, y cuando Harry decida la fecha y la hora de la próxima reunión, modificará los números de su propia moneda, y como les puse un Encantamiento Imitador, las demás cambiarán junto con la suya.

Todos habían quedado en completo silencio, mirando a Hermione cuando ésta terminó de explicar.

\- Bueno… pensé que les gustaría la idea. – dijo ella. – No habría nada sospechoso en llevar un galeón en el bolsillo… pero, bueno, si no quieren usarlas…

\- ¿Puedes hacer un Encantamiento Imitador? – preguntó Terry Boot.

\- Si.

\- Pero esos son ejercicios de los EXTASIS… ¿cómo es que no estás en Ravenclaw, con un cerebro como el tuyo?

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo en usar las monedas, y se acercaron rápidamente para tomar una cada uno.

\- ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

\- No. ¿A qué?

\- A los tatuajes de los Mortífagos.

\- Oh, pensamos en ellos para idear lo de los galeones. – admitió Hermione.

\- ¿Pensamos?

Hermione asintió.

\- Hablé con la consejera White para pedirle su opinión el otro día que me la topé en el baño; ella me habló de los tatuajes de los mortífagos y entre las dos decidimos que, aunque terrible, la idea era buenísima. – explicó la chica. – Después pensé en los Galeones.

Harry asintió, sorprendido.

\- ¿En el baño?

\- Oh, ahora que no es profesora no tiene baño privado. – le dijo Hermione. – Umbridge no permite que siga utilizando su despacho, porque está dentro de un salón de clases que es de ella. Tampoco quiso salirse completamente de su oficina de Inquisidora. Tuvieron que habilitarle una nueva oficina y ahora utiliza el baño de prefectos.

\- Esa Umbridge es despreciable. – opinó Ron, con un gruñido.

Harry y Hermione asintieron.

\- Pero a ella no le importa. Me dijo que le trae recuerdos de cuando ella era prefecta y utilizaba aquellos servicios. – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día del primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch, el primer fin de semana de Noviembre, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, fue recibido con la usual emoción que el deporte mágico siempre provocaba en todos la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo. Claire White no era parte de las pocas excepciones. Aquel día se había despertado temprano, incluso al tratarse de un sábado, para poder darse un baño antes de desayunar, como siempre. Ahora que sus privilegios de profesora habían sido retirados en parte junto con su cargo, debía utilizar el baño de prefectas, lo que implicaba un pequeño viaje desde su nuevo despacho hasta éste. No era un recorrido que quisiera que muchos estudiantes vieran cuando lo hacía envuelta en una bata de levantarse sobre su pijama. Así que levantarse antes que la mayoría de los demás también ayudaba a eso.

A veces se encontraba con una que otra prefecta en el baño, pero aquello era lo de menos; lo mismo había vivido en su época de estudiante. Además, a veces tener a alguien con quien charlar mientras se daba un baño en la gigantesca piscina de baño de burbujas común o se vestía era agradable. De todas maneras, dada la cultura inglesa, no era tan común que eso pasara. Aquel día, por ejemplo, no se había topado con nadie.

Luego había regresado a su despacho para dejar su pijama y bata y ponerse su túnica para ir a desayunar y buscar ropa de abrigo para llevar al estadio. Ahí, sobre su cama ya hecha, se había encontrado con algunos obsequios; un par de guantes, una bufanda y un gorro de lana, los tres de colores rojo y dorado, y sobre ellos un pedazo de pergamino con una nota escrita en impecables letras redondas y elegantes, en tinta esmeralda: supuse que necesitarías unos nuevos para mezclarte bien. M. McGonagall.

Ahora que no era profesora, podía ir a la gradas con los estudiantes si deseaba hacerlo. Y vaya que si lo quería. Como nadie esperaba que fuera a ser reemplazada como maestra tan pronto, no se había molestado en llevar consigo los viejos adornos distintivos del equipo de Gryffindor que usaba cuando ella asistía a ver los partidos de su equipo, así que los había dejado en casa, guardados en una caja en su sótano.

Tomando todo, había bajado a desayunar. Las expectativas del partido tenían a las casas de ambos equipos competidores, sobre todo, bastante tensos. Había escuchado de incidentes a lo largo de las pasadas semanas, que implicaban sobre todo a los miembros del equipo de los leones siendo agredidos, según testigos, por estudiantes varios de la casa de la serpiente. Pero además de los jugadores, había dos de los espectadores que estaban especialmente interesados en el resultado del juego; el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Aquello había generado que la bruja mayor se acercara bastante a Claire, puesto que era el único otro miembro del personal que podía permitirse no ser imparcial en aquel juego.

\- ¿Te han gustado mis obsequios, querida? – le preguntó la profesora cuando llegó a la mesa de profesores, con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

\- Me encantaron. – aseguró la consejera, radiante de felicidad. - ¡Muchas gracias!

\- oh, no es nada. Supuse que no habías traído los tuyos. – dijo McGonagall, restándole importancia. Y tras mirar a los lados en busca del profesor Snape, agregó: - Espero que los uses en las gradas e incentives las porras. Pienso que hay miembros del equipo que de verdad podrían usarlas para motivarse.

Aquello había sido un susurro y un movimiento indicativo de cabeza que la hizo mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un muy pálido Ron Weasley parecía querer meterse a su plato de ceral con leche y ahogarse en él. Claire se volteó hacia McGonagall y respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño.

\- Delo por hecho. – dijo, y luego fue a sentarse a su lugar junto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

Cuando el desayuno finalizó, los equipos ya habían bajado al estadio para cambiarse y recibir las últimas instrucciones de sus capitanes. Los espectadores pronto se pusieron de pie, faltando cerca de veinte minutos para el comienzo del partido, y se dirigieron hacia el estadio.

Claire White se puso su bufanda, gorro y guantes rojos y dorados y se retiró de la mesa de profesores. Avanzó hacia los estudiantes de Gryffindor, donde finalmente encontró a Hermione Granger, quien se encontraba sola debido a que sus dos mejores amigos eran parte del equipo.

\- ¿Le importa si la acompaño, señorita Granger? – le preguntó al llegar a su lado. La prefecta se sorprendió al verla vestida tan llamativamente imparcial.

\- Claro, señorita White. – dijo Hermione, sonriente.

La consejera rió por lo bajo y enredó su brazo con el de Hermione.

\- Estamos en un corto tiempo libre. – dijo la mujer, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa. – Puede llamarme Claire; al menos cuando no haya profesores mirando.

La chica se sorprendió, y luego asintió.

\- Entonces… llámame Hermione…, Claire. – dijo ella, tentativa.

\- De acuerdo, Hermione. – dijo Claire, y se fueron caminando como buenas amigas hacia el estadio.

La emoción podía sentirse entre los estudiantes más fuerte que antes cuando se instalaron todos en las gradas; muchos de los alumnos se mostraron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que quien fuera su profesora se hallara ahí entre ellos, aunque vestida de manera tan normal como iba, con los elementos que demostraban que apoyaba al equipo, había sido difícil reconocerla al principio. De hecho, un estudiante de sexto, Cormac McLaggen, se vio avergonzado al intentar invitar a la consejera a salir antes de darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- Oh, que dulce es, señor McLaggen. – dijo la consejera, más divertida por la sorpresa del estudiante que halagada por sus intenciones. – Pero usted es muy joven para mí.

McLaggen no había dicho nada y se había retirado tras, por unos breves momentos, lanzarle una mirada apreciativa a Hermione.

No mucho más de diez minutos después, el partido comenzó. Gryffindor tomó posesión de la Quaffle primero, mientras ambos buscadores se alzaban por sobre los demás jugadores para buscar la Snitch.

\- Y Johnson con la Quaflle, que jugadora es esta chica. Llevo diciéndolo por años y ella aún no sale conmigo…

\- ¡JORDAN! – se escuchó a la profesora McGonagall.

\- Es solo algo divertido, profesora, añade un poco de interés...y esquiva a Warrington, pasa a Montague, ella ha...¡ouch!...sido golpeada por detrás con una bludger de Crabbe...Montague atrapa la quaffle, Montague por el campo y...bonita bludger por George Weasley, esa es una bludger a la cabeza de Montague, suelta la quaffle, la atrapa Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Gryffindor da un pase de revés a Alicia Spinnet y Spinnet está fuera... – relató Lee Jordan, sonando por sobre el fuerte y frío viento, los gritos de la multitud y… ¿una canción? - Esquiva a Warrington, evita una bludger...estuvo cerca Alicia...y la multitud adora esto, sólo escuchen ¿Qué es lo que están cantando?

Y mientras Lee hizo una pausa para escuchar, la canción se oyó más fuerte y claro desde el mar de verde y plateado en la sección de las gradas de Slytherin.

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Hermione, escuchando la canción que hablaba burlonamente de Ron. Miró hacia los postes de Gryffindor. - ¡Esto solo lo pondrá más nervioso!

Claire enfocó sus ojos en Ron, y desde su lugar pudo notar el color verdoso en el rostro del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Y Alicia se la devuelve a Angelina! - gritó Lee, tratando de ahogar las palabras de la canción - ¡Vamos! Angelina...parece que solo le queda al guardameta por esquivar...ELLA TIRA...Y... ahhh.

El Guardián de Slytherin había bloqueado el tiro de Angelina. Se la pasó a uno de los cazadores de su equipo, quien zigzagueó entre dos de las cazadoras de Gryffindor y se acercó cada vez más a Ron; la canción de las gradas de Slytherin aumentó de volumen cada vez más.

\- Y es Warrington con la quaffle, Warrington acercándose para el gol, está fuera del alcance de la bludger con el guardameta enfrente... – relató Lee. - Así que es la primera prueba para el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, Weasley, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George y un nuevo y prometedor talento en el equipo...¡vamos Ron!

El grito de gozo desde las Gradas de Slytherin hizo temblar todo el estadio. Ron se había lanzado para atrapar la Quaffle, con los brazos extendidos, pero la pelota roja había pasado entre ellos por el aro central.

\- ¡Slytherin anota! - exclamó la voz de Lee entre los vivas y los abucheos de la multitud allá abajo- Así que van 10-0 a favor de Slytherin...mala suerte Ron.

La canción lograba bloquear la mayor parte de lo que el comentarista decía.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Hermione. Claire asintió.

La Quaffle estaba en posesión de Gryffindor. Luego pasó a manos de Slytherin, luego a Gryffindor de nuevo. La canción retumbaba por todo el lugar. Slytherin recuperó la Quaffle, y los cazadores maniobraban peligrosamente hacia los aros de Gryffindor.

Claire puso sus manos junto a su boca, al igual que Hermione.

\- ¡Weasley! ¡Weasley! – gritó Claire.

\- ¡Vamos, Ron! – gritó Hermione.

Y los gritos similares se esparcieron entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor, quienes apoyaban a su Guardián con tanta fuerza, que la canción de los Slytherin ya no se escuchaba tan fuerte. Aun así, unos segundos después, los gritos de apoyo de Gryffindor fueron reemplazados por expresiones de frustración cuando Slytherin volvió a anotar.

Los fanáticos de ambos equipos, sin embargo, siguieron gritando a todo pulmón. Unos de ellos para apoyar a su equipo, los otros para ridiculizar el contrario. Slytherin anotó otras dos veces antes de que Gryffindor pudiera hacerlo. Y entonces los Buscadores se arrojaron de lleno en una carrera por la victoria. Los gritos en las gradas de Gryffindor cambiaron para apoyar a Harry en su carrera a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo bajo los aros de Slytherin, donde seguramente habían divisado la Snitch. Iban cabeza a cabeza, brazo a brazo… mano a mano. Y todo se terminó en cosa de dos segundos.

Las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron con gritos de victoria cuando Harry alzó el puño cerrado, donde mantenía presa la dorada pelotita con alas plateadas.

\- ¡Lo lograron! – gritó Claire, tan emocionada como cuando apoyaba a su propio equipo en sus días de adolescencia. Daba saltitos y aplausos junto a Hermione, quien al igual que ella tenía la cara roja por la adrenalina.

Y entonces una Bludger golpeó a Harry en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo. Había sido enviada por Crabbe unos segundos después de que el partido terminara. El equipo de Gryffindor se apresuró a bajar a ver el estado de su Buscador, mientras Madame Hooch increpaba al Golpeador de Slytherin.

Claire miraba la escena, sin abuchear como los estudiantes de Gryffindor alrededor de ella, pero negando con la cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Y entonces su atención volvió a lo que sucedía en el suelo del campo, donde los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor estaban forcejeando entre ellos. Le pareció extraño, hasta que vio una acción que le hizo entender todo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos cuando vio que Harry Potter conectaba un fuerte golpe contra el estómago de Draco Malfoy.


	14. La ayuda

Hello again!

Les traigo un nuevo capi. Espero que más gente se anime a darme su opinión, please!

Muchas gracias a **NimCastleGrey** por su constancia en los reviews para con la historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo más rápido.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Disfruten!

**Capítulo 13.**

La tarde del sábado fue miserable para Harry. Luego de que George y él golpearan a Malfoy antes de que Madame Hooch los detuviera usando magia, habían sido enviados directamente hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Jamás había visto a su Jefa de Casa tan furiosa como aquella vez, mientras los reprendía por el vergonzoso comportamiento que habían demostrado; ni siquiera cuando Ron y él habían llegado volando en coche al colegio, durante su segundo año. Ni cuando los habían pillado caminando por los pasillos a mitad de la noche para deshacerse del dragón bebé que Hagrid había obtenido, por supuesto, ilegalmente. No, aquella vez había sido mucho peor.

No sólo los había reprendido por el comportamiento cobarde que habían tenido, por el hecho de haber atacado entre ambos a Malfoy, respondiendo a sus provocaciones, sino que además había hecho oídos sordos a sus explicaciones acerca de los insultos que Malfoy había proferido en contra de sus madres. Los había mandado a detención, claro, durante una semana. Y aquello hubiera sido tolerable, en opinión de Harry, pero entonces Umbridge había hecho acto de presencia en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, haciendo alarde de nuevas facultades que le había otorgado el Ministro Fudge, con la redacción de un nuevo Decreto Educacional; poder absoluto e irrevocable para determinar, entablar y deshacer castigos y medidas disciplinarias por sobre los profesores.

Así que, además de verse en detención con McGonagall, Umbridge los había expulsado a ambos, Harry y George, de manera definitiva y perpetua, del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y también a Fred, que no había logrado golpear a Malfoy solo porque las chicas del equipo lo habían detenido a la fuerza. Incluso les había prohibido asistir al campo de Quidditch durante los partidos. Decirle aquello a la capitana del equipo había sido otra tortura; contaban, de un momento a otro, con tres jugadores menos.

Ron, al enterarse, no hizo más que echarse la culpa de todo y aseguró que lo primero que haría a la mañana siguiente sería renunciar al equipo. Harry le prohibió que lo hiciera, pues Angelina ya tenía demasiado trabajo solo para encontrar a tres reemplazos para los expulsados; tener que encontrar además a un nuevo Guardián la volvería loca. Sólo cuando Hermione se acercó a la ventana y se dio cuenta del regreso de Hagrid el pelirrojo dejó de auto compadecerse.

El regreso de su Gran amigo fue una alegría en medio de un día pésimo; ya ni recordaba la victoria de Gryffindor ahora que no se le permitiría volver a jugar. Pero su felicidad abrió paso al temor en mucho menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Hagrid había regresado feamente lesionado, y les tomó bastante convencerlo de que les contara lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Resultaba que Dumbledore lo había neviado, junto a Madame Maxime, a buscar a los gigantes para persuadirlos de no unirse a las fuerzas del señor Tenebroso. La historia había estado emocionante, sí, pero la pronta aparición de Umbridge en la cabaña del medio-gigante les recordó prontamente la realidad que se estaba viviendo en el castillo.

Ocultos bajo la capa invisible habían presenciado como la Inquisidora había tratado de averiguar los que ellos ya sabían ahora, y le había hecho saber que ella se encargaba de inspeccionar a los profesores de Hogwarts. Luego de que se fuera, Harry Ron y Hermione habían suplicado a Hagrid que se tomara las cosas con calma para impartir sus clases, pero por más que le imploraron él no quiso decirles lo que tenía planeado para sus lecciones, ni siquiera cuando ellos confirmaron que Umbridge tenía el poder de destituir a los profesores de sus puestos de trabajo, como lo había hecho con la profesora White y seguramente haría con la profesora Trewlaney.

El día domingo en la mañana, Hermione se marchó temprano a través de un camino cubierto con dos pies de nieve hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para insistirle en que le dejara ver su programa de clases y que le dejara hacer algunas modificaciones. Harry y Ron se quedaron en la Sala Común, porque tenían toneladas de deberes que terminar. La muchacha había regresado un poco antes del almuerzo, luciendo derrotada. Hagrid no había compartido nada con ella, sino que además Hermione lo había visto salir del Bosque Prohibido, lo que sólo los hacía preguntarse qué era lo que estaba ocultando entre los árboles.

* * *

La mañana del lunes fue igual de fría que la del domingo, pero la nieva caída durante la noche aumentó más las dificultades para caminar por los terrenos. Los estudiantes y profesores tendían a quedarse dentro del castillo, buscando sitios cálidos donde pasar sus ratos libres. Durante el desayuno, sin mebargo, que todos estuvieran adentro era normal, y la aparición de Hagrid en la mesa de profesores no fue recibida con entusiasmo por muchos estudiantes. Algunos, como Fred, George y Lee, aullaron de alegría y corrieron entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff para estrechar las enormes manos del profesor. Otros, como las hermanas Patil, compartieron miradas despectivas y sacudieron sus cabezas. Era obvio que consideraban las clases de Grubbly-Plank mucho mejores, y Harry sabía, gracias a una parte muy pequeña e imparcial dentro de él, que ellas tenían razón.

Después de almuerzo aquel día, Harry se enteró como pasaría sus detenciones durante los partidos de Quidditch, cuando la consejera White se acercó a él cuando se dirigía, junto a Ron y Hermione, hacia otra aburrida clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Umbridge.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó la consejera tras alcanzarlos en el pasillo de salida del Gran Comedor.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludaron los tres.

\- He venido a informarle, señor Potter, que durante los próximos partidos de Quidditch de la temporada usted se quedará conmigo, en el castillo. – le dijo la joven, con una expresión que parecía ser de disculpas y simpatía.

Harry no pudo ocultar su tristeza por ni siquiera poder asistir a los partidos.

\- De acuerdo, consejera White. – Harry bajó la cabeza.

La consejera se mordió el labio inferior y, tras mirar a los lados, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Harry, haciendo que éste levantara la cabeza.

\- Quizás no sea lo mismo que jugar. – susurró la profesora, mirando al chico a los ojos. – Pero aprovecharemos el tiempo.

Y con un guiño final, la consejera sonrió y se marchó caminando por un pasillo perpendicular. Los tres amigos se miraron.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? – preguntó Ron, confundido.

\- Oh, es obvio, Ron. – dijo Hermione, y bajó un poco la voz. – Ella va a enseñarle cosas a Harry para que podamos hacer en las reuniones de la AD.

Harry ya no se sintió tan mal por el hecho de no poder jugar Quidditch.

* * *

El día martes comenzó casi tan malo como el sábado. Durante su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, Umbridge se había aparecido para realizarle una inspección. Estuvo durante casi media sesión incomodando y ridiculizando al enorme profesor; por su forma de hablar, por algunos gestos que hacía. También tergiversó las respuestas de varios estudiantes cuando les hizo preguntas a éstos, y claro, las preguntas directamente acerca de las aptitudes profesionales de Hagrid se las había hecho a los de Slytherin, quienes no dudaron ni un poco en hacer ver mal al semi-gigante, a quienes nunca les había simpatizado.

Para el final de la clase, Hagrid se hallaba tan nervioso que no podía ni hablar para explicarles acerca de los Thestrals, la criatura que estaban estudiando; que para los estándares de Hagrid podría haber resultado como una clase magistral. Harry había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para no estallar de furia, en gran parte porque no quería causarle más problemas a Hagrid. Hermione casi había llorado de rabia.

\- ¡Esa asquerosa, mentirosa, retorcida, vieja gárgola! – gritó Hermione, cuando la clase hubo terminado y se dirigían de regreso al castillo a través de los canales entre la nieve que habían hecho más temprano. - ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que está planeando? Es su opinión acerca de los semihumanos de nuevo… está haciendo parecer a Hagrid como una especie de Troll, sólo porque tuvo como mamá a una gigante… y, oh, no es justo. La clase no estuvo mal, después de todo. Los Thestrals, para tratarse de Hagrid, estaban muy bien.

\- Umbridge comentó que eran peligrosos. – declaró Ron.

\- Bueno, es como dijo Hagrid, se protegen si es necesario, nada más. – replicó Hermione con impaciencia. – Y supongo que la profesora Grubbly-Plank no los enseñaría antes de los niveles EXTASIS, pero bueno… son muy interesantes, ¿verdad? ¡La manera en que algunas personas pueden verlos y otras no! Ojalá yo pudiera…

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry, reservado.

Ella lo miró repentinamente horrorizada, deteniéndose unos pocos metros luego de haber entrado en el castillo.

\- Oh Harry… lo lamento… no, por supuesto que… fue realmente estúpido lo que dije.

\- Está bien. – la calmó rápidamente. – No te preocupes.

Siguieron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar.

\- Estoy sorprendido de que tantas personas hayan podido verlos. – comentó Ron. – Tres en una clase.

\- Si, Weasley, justo ahora nos estábamos preguntando… - dijo una voz maliciosa detrás de ellos, cuando doblaron en el pasillo principal. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron caminando justo detrás de ellos. - ¿Crees que si vieras a alguien morir como Potter serías capaz de distinguir mejor la Quaffle?

Crabbe, Goyle y él rieron a carcajadas mientras pasaban junto a ellos.

\- Señor Malfoy… - llamó una voz, neutral.

El aludido y sus amigos, y Harry y los suyos se voltearon hacia un pasillo aledaño para encontrarse a la consejera White, mirando severamente a los tres Slytherin. Malfoy se vio de pronto más pálido que de costumbre, dejando de reír en el acto.

\- Aquello que dijo fue algo muy maleducado, e insensible. – dijo la consejera, acercándose al trío de matones. – Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, por cada uno de ustedes tres.

Miró a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos por haber sufrido penitencia ellos también.

\- Oh, sí. Si dejaran de hacerle fiesta a todo lo que hace el señor Malfoy… - miró al rubio de nuevo. Harry no creyó haberla visto molesta de aquella forma con otra persona además de Umbridge. – Tal vez él comenzaría a mostrar mejores modales.

Los Gryffindor sonrieron por lo bajo.

\- Y si vuelvo a sorprenderlo molestando a sus compañeros, lo pondré en detención. – advirtió la mujer, severa. - ¿Me ha entendido?

Draco se vio forzado a asentir, aunque la mirada desafiante en sus ojos, que miraban fijamente a los de la consejera, no desapareció nunca de su rostro.

\- Ahora, vayan al Gran Comedor… - les ordenó, pasando a su lado. – No querrán quedarse sin tiempo para almorzar antes de su siguiente clase.

Los tres Slytherin se marcharon con paso presuroso. La consejera White se acercó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, mirando a ambos chicos.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – les preguntó, tranquila, pero preocupada sinceramente.

Un comentario como aquel, haciendo burla a un muchacho humillado en su primer partido de Quidditch y a otro cuya madre había muerto antes de que llegara a conocerla de verdad era algo que ella no podía tolerar. No quiso ser más severa simplemente porque sabía que Draco Malfoy seguramente acudiría a Umbridge si hubiera impuesto una sanción más fuerte.

Los tres Gryffindor sonreían.

\- Eso fue fantástico, consejera. – dijo Ron, agradecido.

La consejera se encogió de hombros, pero esbozó una sonrisa leve.

\- Ustedes también vayan a almorzar. – dijo, de mejor humor y menos preocupada ya. – Oh, pero quiero una palabra con usted, señor Weasley.

Aquello los tomó desprevenidos a los tres; normalmente de entre ellos tres los profesores solicitaban hablar con Harry, y en menor medida con Hermione. ¿Pero con Ron? Prácticamente nunca.

La consejera le hizo señas al pelirrojo para que la siguiera lejos de Harry y Hermione, y ambos desaparecieron a través de un pasillo. Lo esperaron algunos minutos antes de decidirse a ir a almorzar y apartarle algo de comida a su amigo, quien odiaba perderse las horas de las comidas. Ron los alcanzó cuando estaban terminando su plato de entrada. Parecía estar algo más animado que en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde el partido del sábado. Cuando le preguntaron qué le había dicho la consejera White, sus orejas se pusieron algo rojas.

\- Me ayudó con… una tarea. – respondió Ron, engullendo rápidamente todo lo que ponía frente a él. Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo no estaba siendo honesto con ellos.

* * *

Claire leía, concentrada, el segundo artículo que debía revisar para finales de aquel mes. Para el primero ya tenía listo el informe que enviaría apenas pudiera ir a Londres, para las vacaciones de Navidad. Solo tendría que usar su computadora portátil para transcribir todo primero. No podía hacerlo en Hogwarts porque los aparatos electrónicos no funcionaban ahí; demasiada interferencia mágica. La única excepción eran las radios pues, al contrario de lo "sabido" por los muggles, éstas eran una invención mágica que usaba magia para comunicarse.

Estaba llevando su trabajo como Consejera bastante bien, aunque tenía que admitir que sus responsabilidades serían menos demandantes que las que tenía cuando era profesora. Muchos estudiantes se acercaban a ella en los pasillos o se pasaban por su oficina para pedirle, sobre todo, ayuda con los deberes y el estudio. La mayoría eran estudiantes de quinto año en adelante; le solicitaban libros con los que apoyarse en sus estudios para los TIMOs o sus cursos de EXTASIS, mayormente en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse de que había varios estudiantes que utilizaban los programas de clase que había entregado en las primeras clases del año a cada curso para guiarse en sus estudios propios durante sus ratos libres. Ahí se enteró de que, como Harry y sus amigos, había muchos más que estaban tomando el asunto en sus manos para aprender de verdad y no siguiendo la estrategia de Dolores Umbridge. Y ella estaba más que feliz de poder ayudar a quien lo necesitara y pidiera.

La consejera levantó la vista del artículo y sonrió cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho.

\- Adelante. – concedió, amable, quitándose los anteojos de lectura.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Ronald Weasley, quien lucía algo nervioso.

\- Buenas noches, consejera. – saludó el muchacho tímidamente.

\- Pase, por favor. – le pidió la mujer con suavidad, señalándole la silla frente a su escritorio.

Ron entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de sentarse frente a ella, rígidamente. Claire le esbozó una sonrisa.

\- No tiene por qué estar nervioso, señor Weasley. – aseguró, divertida. – Esto no es un castigo o algo como eso.

Ron asintió, pero siguió nervioso. Claire apretó los labios un segundo y luego buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar una caja de sus galletas favoritas.

\- ¿Quiere galletas? – ofreció, abriendo la caja frente a Ron.

Ron la miró y terminó asintiendo.

\- Si, gracias. – dijo, sonriendo levemente y sacando una galleta.

\- Así está mejor. – dijo la profesora, sonriente también. Ella cogió una galleta y la mordió. - Asumo que, al estar aquí, es porque aceptó mi propuesta de esta tarde. ¿Es así?

Ron tragó la galleta que se había echado completa a la boca y, nervioso nuevamente, asintió.

\- ¡Fantástico! – exclamó la profesora, maravillada.

\- Profesora… - dijo Ron, en voz baja. – Digo… consejera White. ¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto?

Claire ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Incluso de sus amigos?

Ron pareció pensarlo unos pocos segundos, antes de asentir. La consejera se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose la razón de guardar aquel secreto; pero finalmente decidió que era decisión de él si quería compartirlo o no.

\- Se enterarán cuando y quienes usted estime convenientes, entonces. – prometió ella, volviendo a sonreír. – Bien, pienso que deberíamos comenzar esta misma noche, como le dije.

\- ¿Por qué…? – dijo Ron, mirándola. La consejera lo miró a los ojos, esperando que continuara. - ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme a practicar Quidditch?

La mujer se sorprendió con la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? – le preguntó ella, tomándolo a él por sorpresa esta vez. – Bueno, aunque supongo que si quiere que le dé un motivo… tangible… tendría que decir que es en parte por mi nuevo trabajo.

La consejera sonrió, casi con dulzura.

\- Además, realmente pienso que tiene lo que se necesita para jugar. – Claire se encogió de hombros simplemente. – Lo vi en el partido.

\- Doy asco, profesora. – se lamentó Ron.

\- No, no es así. – aseguró ella. – No soy experta, claro, pero creo que de verdad tiene un gran potencial, solo necesita practicar.

Ron la miró y un destello de esperanza pasó por sus ojos, antes de ensombrecerse nuevamente.

\- Soy malísimo, no tiene porqué disfrazar la verdad. – dijo, y se quedó cabizbajo y en silencio.

Claire se quedó mirando la parte superior de la cabeza pelirroja unos segundos, y luego suspiró.

\- Supongamos que es verdad es malísimo, como usted dice, lo cual no es cierto, si me permite repetirlo. – dijo, pero Ron no levantó la cabeza. – Entonces, si es tan malo, solo puede mejorar. ¿O no?

Aquella idea no se le había cruzado por la mente a Ron, quien ahora si alzó la mirada hacia ella. La consejera se había puesto de pie y se hallaba a su lado.

\- Vamos, señor Weasley. – le dijo. Como queriendo despertarlo de un trance auto impuesto, la consejera se inclinó levemente y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron. El muchacho era tan larguirucho que apenas si había tenido que inclinarse para apoyarse en él, y eso que ella estaba de pie y él sentado. – Los mejores tres jugadores en sus respectivos puestos de su equipo ya no pueden jugar. Usted pasó las pruebas y fue seleccionado para ser el Guardián de Gryffindor, siendo el mejor de todos los que postularon al puesto.

Ron miraba los ojos cafés de la mujer, atentamente, sintiendo el peso de sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros.

\- La capitana podrá encontrar gente que reemplace a sus compañeros, pero solo serán eso, reemplazos para cubrir el puesto dejado por los mejores. – continuó la consejera. – Ahora el equipo de Gryffindor solo los tiene a usted y las cazadoras como los mejores de toda la casa jugando.

El pelirrojo asintió, aunque inseguro aún.

\- Es solo que... esa maldita canción de mie…

\- Lo entiendo. Es de muy mal gusto… pero creo que fue el efecto que tiene aquella espantosa letra la que me ha dado una idea de cómo ayudarlo a practicar. – interrumpió Claire, y se permitió sonreír de lado.

Ron la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿En serio?

Claire asintió.

\- Le explicaré cuando me lleve a aquel lugar. – le dijo, enderezándose y hacia la puerta de su despacho, con su túnica rozando el piso de piedra. Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta se volteó hacia él, sonriente. - ¿Viene?

Ron reaccionó y se puso de pie de un salto, intrigado, y tomó un puñado de galletas antes de seguirla.

* * *

Bueno, ahí estuvo!

Hemos comenzado a ver como Claire se va involucrando más y más en ayudar a los protagonistas. Aquello seguirá así, pero no esperen que ella haga las cosas por ellos xD. Solo es una guía para ellos, y amiga.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor!


	15. Práctica

Sorpresa! Otro cap al tiro, menos de 24 hrs después del anterior jajaja

Espero tener otro mañana, aunque no puedo prometer mucho.

Muchas gracias por leer! Anímense a dejar reviews, que no cuesta nada :D

Saludos!

**Capítulo 14.**

Claire caminó junto a Ron en silencio hacia el pasillo del séptimo piso donde se hallaba el tapiz de Barnabás el Loco. Le había dicho al muchacho que aquel sitio sería ideal para practicar, incluso si querían hacerlo con escobas, pues de acuerdo a la leyenda, la Sala de Menesteres se adaptaba a lo que el usuario que la invocaba requería. Pero por el momento ella tenía otros planes; al principio Ron no necesitaría volar.

Llegaron al tapiz, en el que los Trolls habían dejado de lado sus azotes contra Barnabás para dormir ya. El pobre hombre estaba durmiendo, o desmayado. Claire se volteó hacia el pedazo de muro descubierto y después miró a Ron.

\- Bien, ¿cómo se hace? – le preguntó, curiosa y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.

\- Tenemos que pasar tres veces delante del muro, concentrándonos muy intensamente en lo que queremos. – explicó Ron, y quiso adelantarse. Claire lo sujetó por un brazo.

\- Espere… - le pidió ella, con una sonrisa casi infantil. – Quiero intentarlo yo, por favor.

Claire se acercó a la pared y se fue hacia una ventana que había al final de ésta, desde donde comenzó su primer recorrido. Mientras caminaba, pensaba fuertemente en lo que deseaba.

"Necesito un lugar donde entrenar como guardián de Quidditch", pensó. "Un lugar donde mejorar los reflejos de un Guardián de Quidditch." Se detuvo junto a un jarrón rojo al final del muro y se volteó para recorrer su camino de regreso a la ventana. "Entrenar a un Guardián de Quidditch", se concentró. "Mejorar sus reflejos".

Iba pasando por tercera vez cuando una puerta se manifestó en el muro. Claire la observó con detenimiento; era una simple puerta de madera oscura con un pomo de bronce. Se volteó para mirar a Ron, quien se acercó hacia ella. Claire tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta. La entrada los guió hacia un salón enorme y espacioso. Fácilmente debía medir ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados, y de piso a techo debía haber una distancia equivalente a siete u ocho pisos. Junto a la puerta de entrada había grandes cofres abiertos, llenos con pelotas de distintos tamaños. Apoyadas contra una de las paredes, junto a los cofres, había algunas escobas voladoras.

\- Impresionante. – dijo Claire, con voz aguda por la impresión.

Al otro lado de la enorme habitación, tres postes con aros de Quidditch se alzaban hasta una altura de cinco metros.

Ron estaba igual de impresionado que ella, pero ambos pronto tuvieron que recuperar la compostura y terminar de entrar en el lugar para poder cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de ellos. Claire se permitió adentrarse un poco más en el salón para inspeccionarlo, mirando sobre todo hacia el techo. Sabía que la magia lograba acomodar un espacio amplio como aquel dentro de otro más reducido sin problemas, pero aun así, verlo a aquella escala era increíble.

\- Este lugar estará perfecto. – dijo la consejera, volteándose para mirar a Ron con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. – Con razón lo escogieron para sus reuniones de defensa.

Ron asintió, mirando los aros de Quidditch.

\- Cuando lo usamos para practicar es mucho más pequeño. – comentó, y miró a la profesora.

\- Parece que se adapta a las necesidades, realmente. – dijo Claire. – Para practicar hechizos no se necesita tanto espacio como para volar en escoba.

Claire se acercó hacia los cofres con pelotas. Había Quaffles y Bludgers, que eran las que debían interesarle a un Guardián. Pero además de las de medidas oficiales había otras más pequeñas, y que tenían apariencia de ser más pesadas. La mujer sonrió; serían perfectas.

Ron estuvo a su lado en unos segundos y examinó las escobas.

\- No serán necesarias. – dijo la consejera. Ron la miró con una ceja alzada. – Aún.

El pelirrojo dejó la escoba que iba a levantar. Claire sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo levitar el cofre de las Quaffle y lo condujo hacia un poco más al centro de la habitación, donde lo depositó con suavidad nuevamente sobre el piso de piedra.

\- Bien, para empezar practicaremos en tierra. – comenzó a explicar la consejera, comenzando a abrirse la túnica.

Ron se sorprendió de ver que debajo de ella iba vestida con ropa deportiva. Zapatillas para correr y pantalones ajustados de buzo color negro, y una camiseta de manga corta ceñida de color blanco. Era ropa que usaba cuando iba al gimnasio en la universidad, era muy cómoda y apropiada para actividades físicas.

\- Prepárese mientras le explico. – le pidió la consejera, alzando una ceja ante la mirada apreciativa del pelirrojo. – Bien, como le dije antes, aquella canción me hizo pensar en algo. Cuando los de Slytherin cantaban… ¿usted no podía concentrarse bien para dirigirse hacia las Quaffles que le eran lanzadas?

Ron se había quitado la túnica y se estaba subiendo las mangas de la camisa de su uniforme, pensando en que debería recordar llevar algo más cómodo para practicar la próxima vez.

\- Si. – dijo, con un sonrojo extendiéndose en su rostro pecoso.

\- Bueno, eso solo nos dice que usted piensa mucho antes de tomar la decisión de lanzarse a atrapar o bloquear los tiros. Lo cual no está mal… - agregó Claire. – Pero ya vio que así es más fácil distraerlo de su objetivo.

Ron pareció no entenderlo, o quizás no le creía totalmente. ¿Cómo jugar sin pensar antes de hacer sus propios movimientos? Claire se dio cuenta de aquellas dudas en él.

\- Ya le dije que en el Quidditch… bueno, me declaro una principiante en su totalidad. – admitió la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros. – Cada quien tiene sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Pero si sé de algo que creo puede extrapolarse al Quidditch. Me parece que ya sabe, según lo que hablaron en El Cabeza de Cerdo, que fui campeona de Duelos de Magia en mis últimos tres años en Hogwarts.

Ron recordó aquello de pronto, y se notó inmediatamente más concentrado.

\- Cuando se está en un duelo, pensar mucho puede ser tanto benéfico como contraproducente. Planear estrategias está bien, pero yo diría que, humildemente, entre el ochenta y el noventa por ciento de los contraataques y las defensas se hacen sólo de manera instintiva y refleja. ¿Me explico? – preguntó Claire. Ron asintió, pero como no se veía muy convencido decidió elaborar. – Lo mismo puede aplicarse al Quidditch, en su posición. Imagínese si condicionara a su cuerpo y su mente para moverse por puro instinto y reflejos para ir a atrapar la Quaffle… no estaría pensando de manera consciente en ir hacia la pelota… ¿no cree que la canción esa perdería mucho su poder para distraerlo?

Ron pareció captar la idea con aquella explicación final, y su rostro reflejó un deseo de poder llegar a aquello que le indicó a Claire que se esforzaría hasta sus límites para lograrlo. Y ella confirmó que quería ayudarlo a lograrlo.

\- ¿Realmente cree… que puedo hacerlo? – le preguntó de pronto Ron, serio. - ¿Consejera White?

\- No estaría aquí si no fuera así. – respondió la mujer directamente, y luego sonrió. – Cuando estemos aquí, no lo hago como consejera nada más. Puede llamarme Claire. ¿Podría yo llamarlo por su nombre?

Ron no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Pero pronto asintió, sonriente y feliz.

\- Mi nombre es Ronald. – dijo. – Preferiría que me llamara Ron, como todos los hacen.

Claire rió por lo bajo y asintió.

\- Bueno, Ron. – dijo ella, y agitó su varita.

Varias de las Quaffle más pequeñas y pesadas comenzaron a flotar en el aire atrás de ella.

\- Voy a lanzarle las pelotas hacia usted, y quiero que las atrape o detenga. – explicó. – Intente no pensar demasiado, solo vaya hacia la Quaffle e intente atraparla o desviarla. Comenzaré lentamente. ¿Está listo?

Ron asintió, no muy convencido en realidad. Claire esperaba que si mejoraba en el juego, mejorara también su confianza en sí mismo.

\- Listo, Claire.

La susodicha sonrió, divertida, y agitó la varita para enviar volando hacia el pelirrojo la primera pelota.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, dos horas después de haber comenzado con la práctica, Claire y Ron salieron de la Sala de Menesteres, cansados pero sonrientes. Los primeros intentos de atrapar las Quaffles, cuando el ritmo aumentó, fueron más bien flojos. Claire notó de inmediato que Ron demoraba un poco más de un segundo en decidir la dirección a la que debía ir. En un principio la consejera había alternado los lanzamientos de un lado a otro, así que cuando Ron ya se había habituado a cambiar de dirección, había comenzado a alternar sin patrón fijo las direcciones de sus lanzamientos, obligándolo a guiarse por lo que veía rápidamente, y no por lo que predecía su mente. Claire se encontró, por allá en la mitad de la práctica, animándolo y moviéndose casi con él, que era una de las cosas que buscaba aprovechar de aquello; realizar actividad física ella misma.

Cuando hubo entrado en calor, los movimientos de Ron se hicieron más fluidos y rápidos. Todo indicaba que en la privacidad era un Guardián bastante decente, y Claire estaba segura de que si aquel entrenamiento funcionaba, cuando estuviera frente a los espectadores, podría concentrarse solamente en atrapar la Quaffle.

Antes de salir, decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente por una noche, Claire le había hecho prometer a Ron que aquellas sesiones no impedirían que él realizara sus deberes como estudiante y prefecto. El pelirrojo había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, y habían pactado un nuevo encuentro la noche siguiente, puesto que las vacaciones de navidad de acercaban ya, y quería aprovechar al máximo para poder practicar.

\- Muy bien, señor Weasley. – le dijo la consejera, se había puesto la túnica nuevamente antes de salir. – Vaya a su Sala Común y descanse si quiere, se lo ha ganado.

Ron asintió.

\- Buenas noches. Y muchas gracias, consejera White. – se despidió Ron, dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Claire se fue por el otro lado, bajando las escaleras para llegar al piso en el que se encontraba su despacho. Se sentía bien, llena de energía y adrenalina gracias al ejercicio que había hecho. Lanzar las pelotas con su varita se había terminado convirtiendo en un ejercicio similar al tenis, en el que para aumentar el ritmo de sus lanzamientos había tenido que comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro para agitar su varita de manera apropiada. Lo único negativo era que había sudado bastante, y como no había creído que fuera a hacerlo antes de ir a la práctica con Ron, no había llevado de inmediato sus cosas de baño y ropa de cambio. Claro, podría haberlas hecho aparecer simplemente, pero caminar le serviría para quemar un poco del exceso de energía que sentía en aquel momento; si no, no podría dormir.

Hizo una parada rápida en su despacho para recoger su toalla y ropa limpia antes de dirigirse al baño de los prefectos para darse una buena ducha antes de acostarse. Había decidido que, en lugar de seguir trabajando, aquella noche se dormiría temprano; ya podría trabajar más durante sus ratos libres al día siguiente.

El baño estaba vacío cuando lo usó, así que se duchó con calma y tomándose el tiempo para limpiarse bien. Cuando hubo terminado, se secó, se puso su ropa limpia, y se encaminó de regreso hacia su despacho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diciembre llegó, trayendo más nieve y una auténtica avalancha de tareas para los de quinto año. Los deberes de prefectos de Ron y Hermione se volvieron más pesados a medida que se acercaba la navidad. Fueron llamados para supervisar la decoración del castillo, para vigilar a los de primero y segundo mientras pasaban sus recesos en el interior del castillo debido al frío, y para patrullar los corredores junto a Argus Filch, quien sospechaba que el espíritu de las fiestas podía mostrarse en una epidemia de duelos entre magos. Estaban tan ocupados que Hermione había parado de tejer sombreros para liberar a los elfos.

\- ¡Todos esos pobres elfos que no he liberado aún, tienen que quedarse aquí para navidad porque no tengo suficientes sombreros! – se había preocupado Hermione.

Harry no había tenido el corazón para decirle que era Dobby quien se llevaba todo lo que tejía. Se inclinó sobre su ensayo de Historia de la Magia y siguió escribiendo. De entre los tres, no era el que tenía acumulados más deberes. Ron era el que estaba más atrasado, y por mucho. Harry había comenzado a aprovechar el tiempo que antes utilizaba en las prácticas de Quidditch con el equipo para hacer deberes con Hermione, lo que le aligeraba mucho la carga al final. Ron, quien aún tenía que asistir a las prácticas y a las pruebas en busca de los nuevos jugadores, y que además llevaba desapareciendo durante un par de horas de algunas noches en la semana, que hacía solo una semana les había revelado se trataba de prácticas de Guardián con la consejera White, estaba colapsando con todo el trabajo que había acumulado. Se le veía constantemente de mal humor, por acostarse tarde y levantarse temprano, y por tener que saltarse el desayuno algunas veces para poder terminar los ensayos más urgentes. Lo único que parecía relajarlo un poco era la expectativa de las vacaciones cercanas. Harry usualmente ignoraba la conversación cuando se tocaba aquel tema; no quería pensar en Navidad.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en el colegio quería pasar la Navidad lejos de Hogwarts. Entre su suspensión en el Quidditch y la preocupación por si Hagrid iba a ser puesto a prueba o no… por el momento se sentía muy resentido con le lugar. La única cosa que esperaba realmente eran las reuniones de la AD y tendrían que suspenderse durante las vacaciones pues la mayoría de los miembros irían a pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Hermione iba a esquiar con sus padres, algo que a Ron había impresionado mucho pues nunca había escuchado que los muggles se pusieran trozos de madera en los pies para bajar por las montañas. Ron, en cambio, iría a la Madriguera.

Harry sintió envidia durante días antes de que Ron le dijera que él también estaba invitado a pasarla con ellos, en respuesta a cuando Harry le preguntó cómo se iría hacia su casa.

\- ¿De verdad no te dije? – preguntó Ron, que con todo lo que tenía en mente encontró natural que lo hubiera olvidado. - ¡Mamá me escribió y me dijo que te invitara hace semanas!

Harry, lejos de molestarse, se alegró infinitamente. La idea de pasar navidad en la Madriguera era maravillosa; solo se estropeaba levemente por el sentimiento de culpa de no poder pasar las fiestas con Sirius.

La última reunión de la AD antes de las vacaciones transcurrió con normalidad. Dado que no valía la pena comenzar con algo nuevo si después se verían impedidos durante semanas de volver a practicar, Harry decidió que practicaran lo enseñado en sesiones anteriores. Practicaron el hechizo de Desarme, el Inmovilizador y el Aturdidor. Mientras Harry los observaba, no había podido evitar sentirse orgulloso de todos por el gran progreso que estaban demostrando, y para animarlos más, prometió que al regreso de las vacaciones comenzarían con cosas más grandes. La expectativa de comenzar a practicar el encantamiento Patronus los emocionó a todos.

También se enteró de que los reemplazantes para él, Fred y George habían sido seleccionados por fin. Y, quizás el acontecimiento más grande e importante de aquella noche. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, al finalizar la práctica, Harry había podido quedarse a solas con Cho y, gracias en parte a un muérdago convenientemente colocado sobre ellos, Harry había podido besarla por fin, tras una corta conversación en la que la chica había manifestado su admiración por él.

Cuando Harry había regresado a la sala Común, Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo; él intentando acabar un ensayo para Transformaciones y ella escribía una larguísima carta.

\- ¿Qué te retrasó? – le preguntó Ron cuando Harry se sentó en un sillón al lado de Hermione.

Éste no contestó. Estaba como en estado de shock. Parte de él quería contarle a Ron y Hermione lo que había sucedido, pero otra quería guardar el secreto y llevárselo a la tumba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione por sobre su pluma.

Harry se encogió de hombros, desanimado. No sabía cómo se sentía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió Ron. - ¿Qué te sucedió?

No sabía cómo comenzar a contarles, o si quería contarles… Como no dijo nada, Hermione le tomó las manos.

\- ¿Es algo sobre Cho? – le preguntó Hermione. - ¿Conversó contigo después de la reunión?

Harry, tomado por sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza. Ron rió disimuladamente, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Y bueno…er… qué quería? – preguntó el pelirrojo, intentando que sonara casual.

\- Ella… - Harry despejó su garganta e hizo otro intento. – Ella… er…

\- ¿La besaste? – inquirió Hermione.

Harry no pudo seguir ocultándolo más y cedió finalmente. Entre celebraciones de Ron y miradas indignadas que Hermione le lanzaba al pelirrojo, Harry les contó cómo había sucedido, y la incertidumbre que sentía por que Cho hubiera estado llorando extrañó a su amigo tanto o más que a él, pues ron consideraba que si estaba triste, algunos besos deberían haberla animado. Hermione era la única que parecía entender de verdad cómo se sentía Cho, y trató de explicárselos. Incluso aunque Cho le gustaba mucho, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que la pobre chica tenía demasiadas preocupaciones que interferían con su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Y a quién le estás escribiendo aquella novela? – quiso saber Ron, cuando el tema hubo agotado su emoción inicial.

\- A Viktor.

\- ¿Krum?

\- ¿A cuántos otros Viktor conocemos?

\- Pienso que sólo te gusta porque es un jugador internacional de Quidditch. – comentó Ron, quizás no lo suficientemente bajo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Hermione. – Uno puede admirar a una persona por mucho más que la fama y esas cosas. ¿O acaso a ti te gusta Claire sólo porque es brillante y popular?

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Quién dijo que me gusta ella!? – preguntó Ron, malhumorado. – Digo, es hermosa y… muy amable… pero no me gusta de "esa" manera.

Y pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos en silencio. Ron siguió con su ensayo y Hermione con su carta, mientras Harry miraba fijamente el fuego, deseando que la cabeza de Sirius apareciera entre las llamas para darle consejos sobre chicas. Luego, cerca de las once de la noche, los tres se fueron a la cama.


	16. Urgencia

Hola otra vez! Al final si pude completar este nuevo cap antes del final del fin de semana :)

Espero que les guste. Ando con mucha inspiración ahora, así que tal vez alcance a tener otro listo para mañana :D (si es que no antes)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!

Suban reviews!

**Capítulo 15.**

La noche pasaba tranquila y silenciosa mientras Claire recorría los pasillos, guiándose con la luz de la punta de su varita. La paranoia de Filch acerca del aumento en las travesuras en la proximidad de la navidad lo había vuelto más insoportable de lo que era normalmente, hasta el punto que sus constantes quejas al Director habían terminado en que éste le pidiera que se reintegrara a las rondas de vigilancia nocturnas que se dividían normalmente los Jefes de Casa y la mayoría del resto de los profesores. A ella le daba igual, la verdad, quedarse despierta patrullando; la hacía sentirse útil y que ayudaba verdaderamente a sus ex colegas profesores. Como consejera podía impartir castigos y sanciones, pero no era obligación suya preocuparse de mantener el orden. Al menos no por contrato.

Le habían pedido que rondara por los pasillos superiores aquella noche. Ya para esas alturas, sus revisiones de los artículos estaban listos; solo faltaba pasarlos a computadora y enviarlos, cosa que haría en algunos días en Londres. Así que el tiempo nocturno le sobraba nuevamente. Aquella noche en particular no había tenido práctica con Ron, pues según le había dicho él, tenían programada una reunión de su grupo de práctica de Defensa. El pelirrojo había mejorado lenta, pero establemente a través de las semanas. Y Claire consideraba que, para cuando volviera de vacaciones, podrían comenzar a practicar con él montado en una escoba.

Subió del sexto al séptimo piso, el último que le faltaba por inspeccionar. Recorrió los pasillos en silencio, solo con el eco de sus propios pasos siguiéndola. Hasta que escuchó el chirrido característico de unas bisagras viejas al abrirse o cerrarse, y muy dentro de su memoria pudo identificar aquel sonido. Alguien había pasado por el retrato que resguardaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Claire se quedó escuchando, quieta, y percibió el inconfundible sonido de pasos ajenos y apresurados resonar contra las paredes de piedra.

Ella misma salió corriendo en la dirección en que provenía el ruido, y unos pocos metros después se encontró cara a cara con Neville Longbottom, quien iba vestido solo con su pijama. El muchacho frenó de golpe, protegiéndose los ojos con ambos brazos de la luz.

\- ¿Señor Longbottom? ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama a estas horas? – le preguntó Claire, bajando la varita para no darle directamente con la luz.

\- ¡Consejera White! – exclamó Neville, sorprendido. – Es Harry. No se encuentra nada bien; necesita ayuda.

Claire apenas si se dio tiempo de fruncir el ceño antes de sujetar el brazo de Neville para darle instrucciones.

\- Vaya a la habitación de la profesora McGonagall. – dijo. – Rápido.

En estricto rigor, los únicos profesores con libre acceso a las Salas Comunes eran los respectivos Jefes de éstas, y el Director, claro. Los demás profesores podían entrar en ellas, pero al parecer era considerado como una falta de respeto para con la autoridad de los Jefes de casa hacerlo sin la compañía de éstos. Pero dadas las circunstancias…

Llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se hallaba profundamente dormida. Claire tocó el lienzo del cuadro con la punta de su varita varias veces, despertando a la mujer pintada sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿¡Es que no sabe la hora que es!? – exclamó la Dama Gorda, evidentemente molesta.

\- No es importante. – dijo Claire. – Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

El retrato se hizo a un lado de mala gana.

\- Y no se le ocurra volver a dormirse aún. – le advirtió la joven al pasar hacia el corto pasadizo a través del acceso liberado por el retrato. – La profesora McGonagall vendrá pronto.

Claire no pudo darse el lujo de admirar la Sala Común, que no veía hacía años, y fue directamente hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios, tomando la dirección del lado de los chicos. Cuando subió las cinco tandas de escaleras que la condujeron a la habitación de los de quinto, entró en el cuarto apresuradamente. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas estaban de pie cerca de un rincón, hablando en voz baja, y se voltearon a verla cuando entró. Ron Weasley se hallaba de pie junto a la cama de Harry Potter, luciendo mortificado e inmerso completamente en lo que su mejor amigo le decía. Harry estaba pálido y tembloroso, cubierto por una capa brillante de sudor; Ron alcanzó a retroceder justo a tiempo para evitar que su amigo le vomitara encima.

\- Harry, no estás bien. – murmuró Ron, tembloroso. Ellos dos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. – Neville ha ido a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – aseguró Harry, furioso, limpiándose la boca con la manga del pijama. – No me pasa nada, es de tu papá de quien tienes que preocuparte… necesitamos averiguar dónde está… está sangrando como loco… era una serpiente enorme.

Claire comprendió de lo que se estaba hablando mientras se acercaba, llegando junto a Harry y Ron justo a tiempo para empujar a Harry de regreso a la cama cuando intentó levantarse.

\- Quédese recostado. – le ordenó.

Harry se vio visiblemente complacido de verla a ella; como miembro de la Orden del Fénix era justo a quien necesitaba más en aquel momento.

\- Consejera… el padre de Ron… - empezó a decir.

\- Quieto. – le ordenó la consejera, apuntándole su varita iluminada a la cara. Harry trató de cerrar los ojos pero la mujer lo evitó sujetando los párpados con los dedos. – La profesora McGonagall ya viene… Lo sé, señor Potter… escuché lo que dijo.

LA contracción pupilar de Harry estaba impedida de su normalidad; indicando un flujo adrenalínico que, dada su apariencia, solo pudo asociar a un dolor intenso. Escucharon pasos apresurados provenientes de la escalera, y la voz de Neville, agitada.

\- Por aquí, Profesora.

La profesora McGonagall entró rápidamente, aún en su traje de noche de tartán, sus lentes encaramados torcidamente sobre el puente de su huesuda nariz. La consejera White se incorporó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Potter, dónde le duele?

Harry se incorporó nuevamente.

\- Es el papá de Ron. – explicó apresuradamente. – Ha sido atacado por una serpiente y está grave, lo vi pasar.

\- ¿Cómo que lo vio pasar? – preguntó la profesora, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No lo sé… me encontraba dormido y de pronto lo vi…

\- ¿Quiere decir que lo soñó?

\- Minerva… - llamó Claire. – No creo que haya sido un sueño.

La profesora miró a la consejera, y ambas parecieron compartir algo entre ellas, en completo silencio.

\- ¡No miento y no estoy loco! – gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente. Claire se apresuró a ayudarlo a sostenerse con la ayuda de Ron. – Les repito, lo vi suceder.

\- Le creo, Potter. – dijo la profesora, de manera concisa. – Póngase su bata… iremos al despacho del Director. Usted debe venir también, Weasley.

La expresión de alivio de Harry fue más que evidente. Rápidamente se liberó de la ayuda que le brindaban su amigo y la consejera y fue a ponerse la túnica y sus lentes. Ron hizo lo mismo con su propia túnica. Los dos estudiantes siguieron a las mujeres, pasando junto a las silenciosas figuras de Neville, Dean y Seamus, fuera del dormitorio, abajo por las escaleras en espiral hasta el interior de la Sala Común, a través del agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda y a lo largo del pasillo oscuro iluminado por la luz de la varita de la consejera. Pasaron junto a la Señora Norris, que dirigió sus relampagueantes ojos hacia ellos y emitió un débil maullido, pero la profesora McGonagall exclamó "Fuera" y la Señora Norris se escabulló entre las sombras. Pocos minutos después alcanzaron la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Fizzing Whizzbee. – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

La gárgola cobró vida y se hizo a un lado de inmediato, dándoles acceso a la escalera de caracol que ascendía por sí sola, como una escalera mecánica. Los tres subieron a la escalera y ascendieron en estrechos círculos hasta alcanzar la puerta de roble pulido. Aunque ya pasaba la medianoche se escuchaban voces que venían desde el interior del despacho, en murmullos. Sonaba como si Dumbledore estuviera teniendo una conversación con al menos una docena de personas.

La profesora McGonagall golpeó tres veces y las voces cesaron abruptamente. La puerta se abrió por si sola y la profesora guió a Harry, Ron y Claire hacia el interior del despacho.

\- Oh, son ustedes, profesora McGonagall, consejera White… y, ah…

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla de respaldo alto detrás de su escritorio, y se inclinó hacia delante, entrando en la campana luminosa provocada por las velas encendidas de su candelabro, que iluminaba la decena de pergaminos que se extendían delante de él. Vestía una magnífica túnica bordada en púrpura y oro encima de una camisa de dormir blanco nieve, pero parecía completamente despierto. La penetrante luz de sus ojos azules se clavó atentamente sobre la profesora McGonagall.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, Potter ha tenido… bueno, una pesadilla. – informó la profesora McGonagall. – Él dice…

\- No fue una pesadilla. – interrumpió Harry rápidamente.

El muchacho relató lo que había visto cuando dormía, respondiendo a algunas preguntas puntuales que el Director le hizo. Dumbledore le creyó, claro, y envió a dos de los directores de los retratos, que fingían dormir, a que fueran a investigar. Claire conjuró algunas sillas para que ellos se sentaran mientras esperaban por las noticias de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Dumbledore despertó a Fawkes, que había estado durmiendo con la cabeza oculta bajo un ala, para que hiciera de vigía. El Director hizo algunas cosas con algunos de los instrumentos de su oficina, antes de que el primero de los Directores reapareciera en su cuadro. Everard tenía un marco en el Ministerio de Magia, y él confirmó que, efectivamente, el señor Weasley, había sido atacado en los pasillos inferiores del Ministerio.

\- No parecía que estuviera bien… - había dicho Everard. – lo llevaron a San Mungo.

\- Bien. – exclamó Dumbledore. – Entonces Dilys lo verá llegar.

Ron hizo un movimiento convulsivo, y Claire apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón de apoyo.

Una bruja vieja reapareció en el otro marco vacío, tociendo.

\- Lo llevaron a San Mungo, lo vi pasar frente a mi retrato. – informó la bruja. – No tenía buen aspecto.

\- Gracias. – dijo Dumbledore, y clavó sus ojos en Claire. – Claire, necesito que vayas y despiertes al resto de los niños Weasley.

\- En seguida.

Claire se levantó y salió apresuradamente del despacho, alcanzando a escuchar como la profesora McGonagall preguntaba acerca de cómo le avisarían a la señora Weasley. Claire desanduvo todo el recorrido que había hecho desde la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta el despacho del Director rápidamente a medio trote. Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente a lo largo de los desiertos pasillos, despertando a varios de los habitantes de los retratos colgados en las paredes. La luna había hallado un hueco entre las nubes e iluminaba los corredores con su luz plateada. Claire tuvo que volver a despertar a la Dama Gorda para darle la contraseña, y ella le dio el paso bastante enojada. Sin perder tiempo, corrió escaleras arriba hasta el séptimo nivel de las habitaciones para despertar a los gemelos Weasley.

\- Señor Weasley. – agitó cuidadosamente a uno de los dormidos hermanos, que roncaba sonoramente. - ¡Señor Weasley!

El pelirrojo, a quien Claire no pudo identificar con un nombre, emitió un ronquido más fuerte antes de abrir perezosamente los ojos y enfocarse en ella. Una sonrisa boba adornó el rostro del estudiante.

\- Que maravilla de sueño estoy teniendo… - murmuró, somnoliento.

\- Compórtese, señor Weasley. – reprendió la consejera, negando con la cabeza. . – Levántese y póngase su bata.

Se fue a despertar al otro hermano, que dormía en la cama contigua.

\- Usted también levántese. – urgió Claire, los otros estudiantes de séptimo se habían despertado también. – Los quiero a los dos en la Sala Común en dos minutos; debemos ir al despacho del Director, así que apresúrense.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que ambos se pusieron de pie, salió de la habitación para bajar e ir al dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto.

Entró en la habitación con paso decidido, y gracias a la luz de su varita localizó la cabellera pelirroja de la menor de los Weasley en seguida, sobresaliendo desde debajo de las sábanas. Se acercó a ella y agitó uno de sus hombros cuidadosamente.

\- Señorita Weasley. – la llamó. Ella despertó con mucha más facilidad que sus hermanos mayores.

\- ¿Consejera White? – preguntó la chica, sorprendida por su presencia ahí. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Levántese y póngase su bata. – le ordenó Claire. – Debemos ir al despacho del Director, rápido.

Ginny hizo lo que le habían indicado y, junto a la consejera, bajaron las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, topándose con los gemelos, aún medio dormidos, en el camino.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó uno de los hermanos, bostezando.

\- Harry Potter ha visto como atacaban a su padre. – dijo Claire simplemente, guiándolos hacia la salida de la Sala.

Los gemelos parecieron despertar completamente de golpe, y la chica emitió un sonoro suspiro de susto.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Papá? ¿Herido?

\- No hay tiempo para explicar. – cortó la consejera. – Tenemos que llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore antes de que Umbridge se entere de que algo pasa.

Salieron a trote a través del agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien gruñó nuevamente al ser despertada otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo es que Harry vio a papá herido? – preguntó uno de los gemelos. - ¿Es grave?

\- Aquí no, señor Weasley. – dijo la consejera, tajante.

Claire dijo la contraseña frente a la gárgola, que volvió a hacerse a un lado, y guió a los tres Weasley hacia la escalera en espiral ascendente. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, ésta se abrió antes de que Claire tocara, y prontamente guió a los hermanos hacia el interior de la oficina, quienes fueron rápidamente a reunirse con Harry y Ron frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Claire se quedó junto a la profesora McGonagall, un poco más atrás.

\- ¿Harry, qué sucede? – pregunto Ginny, que parecía asustada. – La consejera White dice que viste a papá herido…

\- Su padre ha sido herido en el curso de un trabajo para la Orden del Fénix. – les explicó Dumbledore, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar. – Ha sido llevado al Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas. Los enviaré de regreso a la casa de Sirius, que es un lugar más conveniente para ir al hospital que La Madriguera. Se reunirán con su madre ahí.

\- ¿Cómo iremos? – preguntó uno de los gemelos, temblando. - ¿Polvos Flu?

\- No. – dijo Dumbledore. – No es seguro usar los Polvos Flu en estos momentos; la Red está siendo vigilada. Tomarán un Traslador. – señaló un viejo caldero que descansaba inocentemente sobre su escritorio. – Sólo esperaremos el reporte de Phineas Nigellus… quiero estar seguro de que no haya moros en la costa antes de enviarlos.

Hubo un destello de llamas en la mitad de la oficina, que dejó atrás una solitaria pluma roja que descendió lentamente hasta el piso.

\- Es el aviso de Fawkes. – dijo Dumbledore, recogiendo la pluma. – La profesora Umbridge ya debe saber que no están en sus camas… Minerva, ve y haz que se vaya… invéntale cualquier historia.

La profesora McGonagall se fue en un crujido de tartán.

\- Dice que estará encantado. – se escuchó una voz aburrida detrás de Dumbledore; el mago llamado Phineas había vuelto a aparecer en el marco de su cuadro, cuyo fondo era un banderín de Slytherin. – Mi tátara tataranieto siempre ha tenido un gusto extraño en materia de huéspedes.

\- Vengan aquí. – ordenó Dumbledore a Harry y a los Weasley, que se encontraban paralizados con todo lo que sucedía. – Rápido, antes de que alguien más se nos una.

Claire se adelantó y empujó a dos hermanos a la vez, y al final a Harry, para que se incorporaran y se acercaran al Traslador.

\- ¿Todos han usado un Traslador antes? – preguntó Dumbledore, y ellos asintieron, cada uno tocando una parte del viejo caldero. Bien, a la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres.

Y Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny desaparecieron de la oficina junto al caldero, sin dejar ninguna evidencia de haber estado ahí. O casi ninguna. Claire agitó su varita y las sillas que ella misma había convocado desaparecieron. Claire se quedó entonces mirando el espacio vacío que habían dejado los chicos alrededor del escritorio de Dumbledore, sintiendo de pronto toda la preocupación que había estado reprimiendo para mantener sus pensamientos lógicos con el control de su mente. Dumbledore volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio y extrajo un pergamino en blanco desde un cajón. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente en él. Cuando terminó una primera nota corta, de no más de cinco líneas, cortó el trozo con su varita, antes de escribir una segunda nota, muy similar a la primera.

Cuando hubo terminado, dobló ambas cartas breves y se puso de pie.

\- Solo nos queda informarles a dos Weasley. – dijo, y miró a Claire. – Tengo que pedirte que seas una de las mensajeras, Claire.

La aludida asintió firmemente.

\- Por supuesto.

Fawkes apareció en su percha luego de una llamarada brillante. Dumbledore tomó una de las cartas que había escrito y se la entregó al ave, que la tomó con el pico.

\- Molly Weasley debe estar preparada para recibir las noticias. – le dijo el director simplemente al fénix, que un segundo después volvió a desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de fuego dorado.

Dumbledore tomó la otra nota y se la entregó a Claire.

\- Entrégale esto a Bill Weasley, por favor. – le pidió Dumbledore. Claire asintió.

\- ¿Usaré un Traslador? – preguntó la joven. No se podía desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts, como era bien sabido. Dumbledore negó.

\- No, le pediremos a alguien que te lleve. – dijo el anciano. – Dobby.

Hubo un crack dentro del despacho y, frente a ellos, apareció un elfo doméstico que llevaba un montón de sombreros de lana sobre su cabeza.

\- Dobby está aquí, Señor. – dijo el elfo, con voz aguda y haciendo una reverencia tan marcada que la punta de su nariz tocó el piso.

\- Necesito que lleves a la Doctora White al apartamento de Bill Weasley, en Londres. – le pidió Dumbledore al elfo.

Los tres pudieron escuchar cómo alguien subía apresuradamente por la escalera de piedra afuera de la oficina.

\- Sí, señor Director, Señor. – dijo el elfo. Claire se apresuró a darle la mano, junto a una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias. – le dijo ella.

\- Claire, debes asegurarte de volver antes del amanecer. – le dijo Dumbledore, serio. Claire asintió.

\- Lo haré.

Y entonces todo giró alrededor de ella, y dentro de ella, y de pronto se encontró de pie en medio de lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala en penumbras.

\- ¡Bill! – llamó, agitando su varita para aparecer muchas velas encendidas.


	17. Malas circunstancias

Holaaa. Sin mucho que decir por el sueño que tengo xDD agradezco a los que leen y espero que disfruten de este capi.

Read and review!

**Capítulo 16.**

Claire se volteó rápidamente, con la varita en mano, cuando escuchó que algo se removía al final de un pasillo en penumbras, detrás de una puerta cerrada.

\- Bill, soy Claire. – llamó la muchacha, mirando la puerta atentamente. – Claire White. Dumbledore me envió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven alto y delgado, de largo cabello rojizo y rostro apuesto salió desde atrás de ésta, llevando su varita en una mano. Tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa en el rostro, pero la joven pudo notar que, al verla a la luz de las velas, la reconoció.

\- ¿Claire? – preguntó, acercándose. Tenía su pijama a rayas puesto y andaba descalzo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Temo que no traigo buenas noticias. – dijo Claire, con una expresión de tristeza. – Tu padre ha sido herido durante un trabajo para la Orden; lo han llevado a San Mungo.

El color en el rostro de Bill desapareció de golpe, en una expresión muy parecida a la que habían puesto todos sus hermanos. Claire le ofreció el trozo de pergamino que le había enviado Dumbledore. Bill lo tomó con una mano temblorosa y lo desdobló torpemente, leyendo su contenido bajo la luz de las velas encendidas conjuradas por Claire. La muchacha se volteó hacia la sala nuevamente, recordando que había llegado hasta ahí gracias a Dobby.

\- Muchas gracias, Dobby. – le dijo, permitiéndose esbozar una leve sonrisa de gratitud. – Le avisaré cuando requiera de su ayuda para regresar, ¿está bien?

El elfo le dedicó una reverencia marcada.

\- Sí, Do… Dortoca White, señorita. – le dijo, y desapareció con un sonoro crack.

Claire se volvió hacia Bill, que la miraba con una expresión vacía pero temerosa.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso importa? Solo sabemos que Harry Potter lo vio pasar y gracias a eso han podido encontrarlo y llevarlo a San Mungo muy poco tiempo después de haber sido atacado. – dijo ella. Nuevamente dejó en el fondo de su corazón su propia preocupación para mantenerse fuerte para aquellos que se verían más afectados si lo peor llegaba a suceder, la familia Weasley.

Bill asintió lentamente, y de pronto pareció caer en cuenta de algo.

\- Mi mamá… hay que avisarle…

\- El profesor Dumbledore se ha encargado de eso. – le afirmó ella. Bill se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

\- Tengo que ir a La Madriguera. – dijo, concentrándose por fin en lo que debía hacer. – Debo estar con ella para acompañarla al hospital cuando le avisen acerca de lo sucedido.

Claire asintió. Bill siempre había sido muy inteligente, y ella lo admiraba por eso. Aún en aquella situación, tan atemorizado como estaba por el estado de su padre, fue capaz de deducir que no podía apresurarse y simplemente ir a San Mungo a ver a su padre antes de que el personal del hospital mágico diera un aviso a la familia, pues despertaría muchas sospechas.

\- Iré contigo. – dijo Claire; aún le quedaban algunas horas antes de la hora del desayuno en Hogwarts. – Aprovecharé de llevarme algo más de información para el profesor Dumbledore cuando regrese.

Bill asintió pero Claire no pudo estar segura de sí la había escuchado en realidad o no. El hombre regresó a toda prisa hacia la habitación de la que había salido. Claire se quedó esperando en medio de la sala, iluminada por las decenas de velas. Escuchó como Bill escudriñaba dentro de los roperos para sacar algo de ropa, y como se cambiaba rápidamente. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo de regreso en la sala, completamente vestido y abrigado. Le entregó una gruesa y pesada chaqueta con forro de lana a ella. Claro, al salir tan rápidamente de Hogwarts, por supuesto que no había llevado ropa de abrigo.

\- Gracias. – dijo Claire, poniéndose la chaqueta apresuradamente.

Le quedaba enorme; sus manos estaban varios centímetros dentro de las mangas, y el borde inferior le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Pero le serviría para protegerla del frío, de todas maneras. Claire se las arregló para sacar una de sus manos de debajo de la manga y se la dio a Bill.

\- Tú guías. – le dijo Claire.

Bill asintió.

\- Vamos. – dijo, agitando su varita para apagar todas las velas.

Y entonces ambos giraron sobre ellos mismos, transportándose a través del espacio en un torbellino rápido e intenso. Sus pies tocaron la tierra húmeda del campo un segundo después. El cielo estaba despejado y las miles de estrellas podían verse sin problemas. La luna bañaba todo con su luz blanca. Claire ubicó la alta y torcida casa con luz saliendo por algunas ventanas en la cima de una colina, a unos pocos metros de distancia; Bill le había descrito como era una vez durante sus años en Hogwarts. Bill soltó su mano y los dos se apresuraron en subir el corto tramo que los separaba de la puerta de entrada.

Sin tocar, Bill abrió la rejilla frente a la puerta de entrada a la cocina, y luego entró en la casa. Claire se apresuró a entrar detrás de él, cerrando detrás de ella. La madre de Bill, una mujer bajita y regordeta con rostro amable y cabello pelirrojo, había estado sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina estrecha, y se levantó de inmediato apenas vio entrar a su hijo mayor. Claire vio como madre e hijo se abrazaron; ella tenía el rostro lleno de marcas de lágrimas. Sobre uno de los mesones de cocina, Fawkes reposaba con su cabeza debajo de un ala.

\- Oh, Bill… Dumbledore me lo informó hace algunos minutos. – dijo la señora Weasley. – Se encontraba vigilando el Departamento de Misterios cuando lo atacaron. Lo llevaron a San Mungo, pero de allá no me han dicho nada y no podemos ir hasta que…

\- Lo sé, mamá. – dijo Bill, intentando calmarla. – Dumbledore me lo informó también.

Claire, que había permanecido en silencio y quieta junto a la puerta, fue notada de pronto por la señora Weasley.

\- Oh, cielos, Bill. – dijo ella, intentando limpiarse el rostro y acomodarse la ropa. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que viniste con alguien?

\- Bueno, acabo de llegar. – se excusó Bill, fallando en que sonara con humor. – Mamá, ella es Claire White. Fue a mi apartamento a informarme…

El rostro redondo de la señora Weasley se reformó con reconocimiento.

\- Oh, por fin nos conocemos, Claire. – ella intentó sonreírle mientras se acercó, pero no pudo hacerlo. Claro que la consejera no pudo reprocharle nada. – Muchas gracias por traer a Bill, y por cuidar a mis otros hijos en Hogwarts.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- No tiene que agradecer. – dijo Claire, dándole la mano a la señora Weasley. – Lamento que no hayamos podido conocernos en mejores circunstancias.

La señora Weasley asintió.

\- ¿Quieres una taza de té? – le preguntó. – Debe haberte dado frío allá afuera.

Claire iba a negarse, pero finalmente fue Bill quien aceptó por ella.

\- Yo lo haré, mamá. – dijo el joven, echando agua en una tetera y haciéndola hervir con un toque de su varita.

\- Gracias, Bill. – dijo su madre, quien tenía las manos temblorosas. Entonces miró a Claire. - ¿Podrías contarnos lo que sucedió? Dumbledore fue muy conciso en su nota… y no han avisado nada desde San Mungo aún.

Claire asintió y les relató lo que había pasado en el castillo, cuando Harry había despertado totalmente agobiado luego de haber visto en un "sueño" cómo el señor Weasley había sido atacado por una serpiente en un pasillo oscuro. Claro, el chico no había sido capaz de identificar el lugar, puesto que no supo decirles dónde se encontraba el señor Weasley al momento de ser atacado. Cuando hubo finalizado, contándoles como Dumbledore había mandado a los chicos a la casa de Sirius, una lechuza se posó fuera de una ventana cerrada.

Bill se apresuró hacia la ventana y recibió una carta por parte de la lechuza, que salió volando hacia el cielo nocturno.

\- Es de San Mungo. – dijo Bill, abriendo el sobre sellado con el símbolo del hospital mágico. Leyó el pergamino en silencio.

La señora Weasley se mantuvo en su lugar, sentada junto a Claire, y estaba tan nerviosa que inconscientemente buscó las manos de la joven con las propias y las sujetó. Claire le dio un apretón leve, queriendo hacerle saber que estaba con ellos.

\- Aún está vivo. – dijo Bill, serio. – Lograron estabilizarlo y lo están tratando contra el veneno que tenía la serpiente. Pero está grave… muy grave.

Le entregó el pergamino a su madre, quien lo tomó rápidamente y se puso a leerlo ella misma. Tras un minuto, dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

\- Tenemos que ir. - dijo la mujer, que aunque se veía débil sonaba más fuerte que nunca.

\- Debería avisarle a sus otros hijos y a Harry. – opinó Claire, preocupada por ellos. – Realmente deben querer saber…

La señora Weasley la miró y asintió.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – dijo la señora Weasley, antes de salir de la cocina. Regresó un minuto después, con un pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un frasco de tinta. Rápidamente, escribió un corto mensaje que informaba a sus hijos que su padre seguía vivo, y que ellos partirían a verlo en aquel momento. Les ordenó que se quedaran con Sirius y les dijo que les enviaría más noticias apenas pudiera. – Necesitaré enviar a Errol…

En ese momento, Fawkes sacó su cabeza de debajo de su ala y emitió un hermoso y corto canto, haciendo que Claire y los dos Weasley lo miraran.

\- Creo que él se está ofreciendo para llevar el mensaje. – opinó Bill.

La señora Weasley le entregó la carta, ahora en un sobre, al fénix y, tras darle las gracias, el ave desapareció entre llamas doradas.

Claire siguió a la señora Weasley afuera de la casa, con Bill saliendo detrás de ellas para cerrar la puerta con llave. Luego el muchacho se apresuró para alcanzar a su madre y tomarla de la mano. El joven miró a Claire.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está San Mungo? – le preguntó.

Claire asintió.

\- Bien. Nos vemos frente al aparador de entrada. – dijo, y Desapareció junto a la señora Weasley.

La joven se quedó de pie unos segundos antes de Desaparecer también; apareció frente al cristal de una tienda abandonada y fea, junto a Bill y la señora Weasley, quien hablaba contra el cristal en aquel momento. Cuando terminó de decir a quien iban a ver, miró a Claire y le tendió la mano. La joven la tomó y sintió como si los tres hubieran pasado bajo una cascada de agua helada, pero saliendo secos y tibios del otro lado.

No era la primera vez que estaba ahí; al ser extranjera había visitado todas las grandes instituciones mágicas de Gran Bretaña a lo largo de sus años de estudiante. Con pequeñas modificaciones difíciles de percibir, la pequeña sala de recepción en la que entraron era igual a la que ella recordaba; quizás un poco más oscura y silenciosa debido a la hora en la que estaban yendo. Claire se preocupó de revisar su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las tres de la mañana ya.

Avanzaron hacia un escritorio con un cartel que indicaba que era el puesto de informaciones, y que era atendido por una bruja morena y delgada que luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Claire notó que, en el muro de atrás, había un gran retrato de una bruja que ella ya había visto en otro lugar. Dilys los miró y les sonrió, antes de desaparecer hacia un costado. La señora Weasley se detuvo frente a la bruja sentada tras el pequeño escritorio.

\- Buenas noches. – saludó la señora Weasley, apresurada y con voz temblorosa. La bruja morena abrió por completo los ojos y se enderezó en su silla. – A mi esposo, Arthur Weasley, lo trajeron hace algunas horas.

\- Si. Déjeme ver… - dijo la bruja, revisando una larga lista sobre su escritorio. – Ah, sí. Arthur Weasley. Ya terminaron de tratar sus heridas y se encuentra en la sala número catorce, primer piso.

\- Gracias. – dijeron la señora Weasley y Bill al mismo tiempo.

Los tres atravesaron las puertas dobles y cruzaron un estrecho pasillo decorado con retratos de Curanderos famosos y brujas de cristal que tenían fuego mágico en su interior para iluminar el pasaje. Pasaron muchas de las primeras salas, que eran nombradas en honor a varios de los curanderos retratados en los cuadros, y después comenzaron las salas privadas que eran simplemente numeradas. Coincidente con el número del piso, la enumeración comenzaba desde el once, así que solo tuvieron que pasar tres de las habitaciones para encontrar la que ocupaba el señor Weasley.

Bill tocó la puerta. Escucharon pasos provenientes desde el interior de la sala, acercándose. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de unos treinta años se asomó desde atrás de ella.

\- Buenas noches. – saludó Bill. – Venimos a ver a Arthur Weasley.

\- ¿Son familiares? – preguntó la mujer, de voz severa. – Solo los familiares pueden entrar en estos momentos.

La señora Weasley se adelantó un paso.

\- Si. Soy su esposa y él es su hijo mayor. – dijo la señora Weasley. La mujer la analizó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta completamente y darles el paso.

La señora Weasley recordó de pronto que Claire también estaba con ellos, y se volteó para mirarla.

\- No se preocupe. – se adelantó Claire. – Yo esperaré aquí.

La señora Weasley le dedicó una sonrisa breve y entró apresuradamente a la habitación, seguida de cerca por Bill. Desde su lugar, Claire alcanzó a ver a un hombre fuertemente vendado acostado inmóvil sobre una cama; grandes manchas de sangre teñían los vendajes originalmente blancos. Luego la mujer que los había recibido cerró la puerta y no pudo seguir mirando.

Claire se quedó sola en medio del pasillo pobremente iluminado debido a la hora. Se echó un par de pasos hacia atrás y hacia un lado, y se apoyó contra la pared frente a la puerta de la sala catorce. De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Tras unos veinte minutos de espera silenciosa, se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, sin despegarse de la pared, y se sentí en el piso del pasillo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y, con esfuerzo, pudo discernir que eran ya las tres y media de la mañana. No podía entender nada de lo que hablaban en el interior de la sala, pero si escuchaba las voces de Bill y la señora Weasley, que hablaban en voz baja con la mujer que cuidaba al señor Weasley. Los murmullos intensificaron el sueño que sentía de pronto.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo abrir los ojos, casi una hora y media después. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero apenas despertó levantó la cabeza y miró hacia adelante. Bill y la señora Weasley la miraban, ésta última con el alivio evidentemente plasmado en el rostro, acompañado con una expresión de leve ternura dirigida hacia ella.

\- Se pondrá bien. – anunció la señora Weasley.

Claire despertó completamente ante la noticia. Se puso de pie rápidamente y les sonrió.

\- Me alegro mucho. – dijo, feliz, aunque incapaz de ocultar su cansancio.

Bill también se mostraba enormemente aliviado. Se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó. Claire devolvió el abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y compañía. – dijo Bill, sonriéndole.

Claire le sonrió a él, hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

\- No agradezcas. – dijo Claire. Y luego fue abrazada por la señora Weasley. – No fue nada. En serio. ¿Cómo está ahora?

\- Duerme profundamente. – dijo Bill.

\- Bill se quedará con él; se tomará la mañana libre del trabajo. – dijo la señora Weasley. – Yo iré a ver a los niños y a darles la noticia. Vendremos más tarde a ver a Arthur.

Claire asintió.

\- Sé que tienes que regresar a Hogwarts… - dijo Bill. – ¿Pero podrías acompañar a mi madre a donde los chicos?

\- Oh, Bill… no es necesario. – dijo la señora Weasley. – Claire seguramente está agotada y no quiero que se moleste en…

\- No será ninguna molestia, señora Weasley. – la detuvo Claire, sonriendo. La mujer la miró y sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, Claire. – dijo la señora Weasley. – Pero, por favor, llámame Molly, ¿está bien?

Claire se sorprendió con aquella petición, pero terminó volviendo a sonreír.

\- Bueno, Molly.

La señora Weasley se despidió de Bill con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y le hizo prometer que le informaría de cualquier problema que hubiese. Luego Claire lo abrazó para despedirse e hizo amago de devolverle la chaqueta que le había prestado.

\- No seas ridícula; está congelándose todo afuera. – dijo Bill, evitando que se quitara la chaqueta. – Ya me la devolverás otro día.

\- Gracias. – asintió Claire, aliviada.

Las dos mujeres regresaron por el mismo camino que habían tomado para llegar hasta ahí. Se despidieron de la mujer en el escritorio de informaciones y salieron a las calles, sufriendo con la sensación de haber pasado bajo una caída de agua helada. La madrugada estaba más helada que la plena noche.

\- ¿Has ido antes? – le preguntó Molly.

\- No, aunque el profesor Dumbledore ya me reveló el secreto. – respondió Claire.

La señora Weasley le tomó la mano y ambas giraron sobre sí mismas. Aparecieron frente a Grimmauld Place número doce en un parpadeo.

\- ¿No quieres pasar? – preguntó Molly. – Te prepararé una taza de té y algo para desayunar antes de que te vayas.

Claire negó con la cabeza luego de mirar su reloj.

\- No gracias, Molly. – dijo. – Debo regresar al castillo ya. Mientras más se acerque el amanecer, más probable es que los que se levantan temprano se percaten de mi ausencia. Además, debo dar las buenas noticias al profesor Dumbledore y a Minerva.

La señora Weasley asintió y, de la nada, le dio otro abrazo, que Claire respondió con gusto.

\- Muchas gracias, Claire. – dijo.

\- No fue nada. – insistió Claire. – Dele mis saludos a los chicos.

La joven esperó a que la señora Weasley hubiera entrado a la casa antes de llamar a Dobby, quien apareció a su lado y la llevó de regreso al castillo.


	18. Hospedaje Navideño

Los siento! Con todos los caps que escribí cerca de éste, me lo salté sin querer!

Perdónenme! :(

**Capítulo 17.**

A Harry le parecía imposible que menos de veinticuatro horas antes Cho Chang se le hubiera acercado bajo el muérdago; no con todo lo malo que había pasado desde aquel punto. Claro, su visión probablemente era el causal de que el señor Weasley hubiera sobrevivido. Tanto él como la señora Weasley estaban convencidos de que si no hubiera sido por Harry, el personal del Ministerio podría haber tardado horas en encontrarlo, y sin lugar a dudas hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Pero a Harry había seguido molestándole la perspectiva de él mismo en aquel "sueño". Ya en la oficina de Dumbledore había tenido que revelar, cosa que había evitado al relatar su visión a Ron, que él había sido la serpiente que había atacado al señor Weasley.

Parecía que Dumbledore no había dado mayor importancia a aquello; puesto que seguía sin mirarlo siquiera. Pero a Harry le había molestado mucho. Y estaba seguro de que Ron y sus hermanos no se atrevían ni a mirarlo después de enterarse de aquello. Y Sirius, con quien había podido hablar a solas luego de que la señora Weasley apareciera aquella madrugada para informarles que el señor Weasley se pondría bien, tampoco le había dado mayor importancia.

Luego de pasar todo el resto de la mañana fingiendo dormir, cosa que los demás habían hecho sin problemas, había acompañado a todos, siendo escoltados por Ojoloco Moody y Tonks, a San Mungo para visitar al padre de Ron. Harry había estado retraído en sí mismo todo el tiempo, hablando solo para responder cuando le hacían preguntas, y si bien se alegró mucho de ver al señor Weasley bastante bien, algo pálido y dependiendo de una poción Reconstituidora de Sangre cada hora para reabastecerse debido a la pérdida por culpa de las heridas que no habían conseguido cerrar, lo que escuchó luego de que la señora Weasley y los Auror los hicieran salir de la sala para discutir asuntos privados de la Orden, hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Sin saber que los muchachos escuchaban, los adultos habían revelado la posibilidad de que Harry estuviera siendo poseído por Lord Voldemort.

Harry sentía asco… se sentía sucio, peligroso… Su viaje de regreso a Grimmauld Place había sido peor que el de ida a San Mungo. Y apenas llegaron a la casa de Sirius, había subido a la habitación que compartía con Ron y se había encerrado en ella, excusándose con que se sentía cansado. Y pasó ahí el resto de la tarde, recostado y, luego de que Phineas Nigellus le dijera de parte de Dumbledore que se quedara ahí, intentando permanecer lejos de todos aquellos que, seguramente ahora que sabían la verdad, estarían muy asustados de él como para querer su compañía.

Tuvo ese sueño extraño de nuevo, en el que atravesaba un pasillo oscuro en dirección a una puerta cerrada, pero fue interrumpido por Ron quien, sin siquiera entrar a la habitación, le había informado que la cena estaba lista pero que si no quería bajar le guardarían algo. Harry no bajó ni dijo nada. Se quedó solo en la habitación hasta que se quedó dormido nuevamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire White solo quería poder dormir un poco, pero tras regresar al castillo aquella madrugada e informarle a Dumbledore sobre el estado de Arthur Weasley, el Director de Hogwarts le había pedido que realizara una tarea más; aún había que informarle a Hermione Granger acerca del paradero de sus amigos. Y dado que Dumbledore no quería levantar sospechas para yendo a decirle él mismo, o que McGonagall lo hiciera, le pidió de favor que esperara a que Hermione despertara para poder informarle de manera privada, lo sucedido.

Claro, muchos de los muchachos y algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor ya sabían lo que había pasado; probablemente a esas alturas ya todos los estudiantes de la casa del León lo hacían, pero los motivos reales de lo sucedido no lo sabían. Y Claire no iba a ser quien lo revelara. Hablar con ella en la Sala Común sería arriesgado, y llevarla a su oficina a primera hora de la mañana también podría verse sospechoso. Tras pensarlo algunos minutos, decidió que lo mejor sería utilizar un lugar que disminuyera los posibles oídos que pudieran escuchar lo que debía decirle, y siendo aquel el día en el que los estudiantes que saldrían del castillo para pasar las vacaciones de navidad con sus familias, Claire apostó que Hermione iba a darse un baño aquella mañana.

Así que, cerca de las seis y media de la mañana, Claire salió de la oficina de Dumbledore para dirigirse hacia su despacho a buscar sus implementos de baño y ropa limpia que ponerse, y dada una hora decente, salió de su despacho para dirigirse primero al baño de prefectos a dejar sus cosas y luego hacia el pasillo del séptimo piso fuera del agujero del retrato de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Pasados veinte minutos de las siete de la mañana, Hermione Granger salió junto a algunas de las otras chicas de Gryffindor. Fingiendo que iba pasando casualmente por ahí, se topó con las chicas y las acompañó en su recorrido hasta que aquellas que no eran prefectas se dirigieron a los baños que compartían la mayoría de los estudiantes.

\- Imagino que ya sabes lo que pasó anoche, Hermione. – le dijo Claire, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos.

Hermione, seguramente intuyendo que era un tema delicado como para hablarlo ahí en los pasillos, simplemente asintió.

\- Te contaré todo. – prosiguió Claire, casualmente. – Pero primero quiero darme un baño.

Las dos caminaron y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas en dirección al baño de prefectos; sobre lo que haría cada una originalmente en navidad, los deberes para las vacaciones de Hermione y algunas de las actividades que tendría que organizar Claire, y entonces llegaron al baño. Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de que había una prefecta de Hufflepuff dándose un baño, así que cada una realizó sus propios rituales de aseo sin dirigirse más de las palabras necesarias para no llamar la atención.

Claire se dio una ducha caliente que relajó sus músculos apretados por el cansancio, dentro de uno de los cubículos individuales, como aquellos que hay en los vestidores del gimnasio o los estadios. Se lavó todo el cuerpo y el cabello, y cuando estuvo lista y seca, se puso sus bragas y su sujetador y salió para aplicarse sus productos preferidos de belleza. Hermione ya estaba sentada en una de las bancas de madera tallada, usando una bata y cepillándose su voluminoso cabello. Ya no había nadie más que ellas dos dentro del baño.

\- Bien, supongo que lo que ya sabes es lo que pasó con Potter, ¿verdad? – dijo Claire, bajando un poco el volumen de su voz. Se sentó junto a Hermione y sacó una de sus botellas con loción hidratante.

\- Neville, Seamus y Dean dijeron que Harry despertó anoche totalmente aterrado y enfermo por una pesadilla acerca de que el señor Weasley había sido herido por una serpiente. – confirmó Hermione, y se vio notoriamente nerviosa de pronto. - ¿Él está bien? Asumo que dado que ni Ron ni sus hermanos están aquí es porque… lo que Harry vio no fue solo un sueño.

Claire asintió y sonrió, cansina.

\- Efectivamente. – confirmó Claire. – Ron y sus hermanos, y Harry, fueron enviados a un lugar conveniente para que pudieran ir a verlo a San Mungo. Hasta esta madrugada, por lo menos, habían logrado estabilizar al señor Weasley y, gracias a la oportuna intervención, salvaron su vida.

Hermione emitió un suspiro de alivio. Claire asintió.

\- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó la chica, terminando de cepillarse y comenzando a aplicar en su cabello un aceite de aspecto extraño.

\- Donde estuvieron todos juntos este verano, según entiendo. – respondió Claire, como si nada, mientras se echaba su loción en las piernas. – Madame Umbridge está furiosa porque pudieron irse justo bajo sus narices; aun cuando el profesor Dumbledore le explicó que el padre de los Weasley se encontraba en San Mungo y él en persona había autorizado que ellos fueran a verlo.

Hubo unos pocos minutos de silencio entre ellas, en las que cada una finalizó con su aplicación correspondiente.

\- ¿Quieres probar esto? – le preguntó Claire, animada. – Es una mezcla de extractos de hierbas; es un humectante muy bueno.

Hermione sonrió un poco y asintió, tomando un poco de la loción en las manos y comenzando a esparcírsela sobre los brazos.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – preguntó Hermione, como distraída. Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- El profesor Dumbledore cree que… hay cierta conexión entre ellos, Potter y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. – dijo Claire. – Claro que, ahora, aquello parece ser evidente. Lo que no sabemos es la naturaleza de aquella conexión.

Claire se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde tenía sus cosas, junto al cubículo que había utilizado para ducharse. Se vistió con la ropa limpia que había llevado; una falda oscura que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una camiseta de tiras color gris pálido y una blusa blanca. Se inclinó, sujetándose del panel cubierto por mármol del cubículo para ponerse los zapatos. Finalmente, se puso la túnica, y estuvo lista para ir a desayunar.

Hermione estaba vestida también con su uniforme ya, lista para el último desayuno en el castillo antes de comenzar sus vacaciones. Claire agitó su varita y su ropa sucia desapareció junto a sus cosas de aseo, cada una transportada a donde correspondía. Al voltearse, vio a Hermione perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, curiosa.

Hermione reaccionó y la miró.

\- Creo que escribiré a mis padres para decirles que no iré con ellos a esquiar… - dijo la chica. – Mi lugar está junto a mis amigos ahora. Espero que mi mamá no se entristezca mucho…

Claire le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Lo entenderá. – le aseguró. No conocía a los padres de Hermione, pero estaba segura de que aquellos que habían criado a una joven tan inteligente y leal como ella no pondrían objeciones si su hija les explicaba el porqué de su ausencia. – Si vas a ir con ellos, podemos irnos juntas esta tarde; iré a Londres a pasar los primeros días de las vacaciones.

Hermione se mostró de acuerdo y le agradeció la amabilidad, y acordaron que irían juntas a pie a Hogsmeade para que pudieran Aparecerse desde ahí. Luego de salir del baño, se despidieron con un "Hasta más tarde", y cada una siguió con su camino propio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las cinco de la tarde de aquel día dieciocho de Diciembre, todos los estudiantes que se irían de vacaciones ya debían estar llegando a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Claire caminaban a través del sendero hacia la gran reja de salida del territorio del colegio; una vez que estuvieran afuera, Claire podría llevarlas a ambas a Grimmauld Place en un segundo. Iban abrigadas debido a la nieve, con las varitas de ambas abriendo un marcado paso en el hielo para que el camino fuera más transitable.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, Claire movió su varita y la gran reja doble se abrió para dejarlas pasar. Apenas salieron, ésta volvió a cerrarse y el escudo protector volvió a erguirse alrededor del colegio. La consejera miró a la estudiante.

\- No te has Aparecido antes, ¿verdad? – dijo Claire.

\- No. Pero he usado Trasladores. – respondió Hermione. Claire asintió.

\- Bueno, es muy parecido. – comentó la consejera, y le ofreció un brazo. – Sujétate con fuerza.

Hermione sujetó el brazo firmemente, y de pronto las dos se vieron girando sobre si mismas, dejando de sentir el suelo de tierra húmeda y helada bajo sus pies durante un segundo antes de verse de pie sobre el revestimiento de concreto de una calzada frente a la entrada del número Doce de Grimmauld Place.

Claire se volvió hacia Hermione, quien abría y cerraba los ojos rápidamente, negando con la cabeza para habituarse más rápido a la sensación que quedaba tras las Apariciones primerizas.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

La muchacha demoró un poco, pero se enderezó y recobró la compostura antes de asentir.

\- Sí. No ha sido tan desagradable como la primera vez que usé un Traslador.

Claire suspiró y sonrió.

\- Me alegro. – comentó, sonriente. – Así estarás preparada para el curso de Aparición el próximo año; acostumbrarse a la sensación es de las partes más complicadas y que más interfieren con la concentración.

Subieron las escaleras del pequeño pórtico y tocaron el timbre. Escucharon pasos rápidos provenientes desde el interior de la casa y la señora Weasley abrió la puerta. Al verlas se sorprendió.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Claire! – exclamó. Horribles y fuertes gritos podían escucharse desde más adentro en la casa.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludaron las visitantes.

La señora Weasley se recuperó de la sorpresa y les sonrió.

\- Oh, que agradable sorpresa. – dijo, feliz. – Pasen, pasen. Hace mucho frío afuera.

Se hizo a un lado y las dos jóvenes entraron al cálido interior de la casa de Sirius. Ambas tenían las mejillas rosadas por la helada exterior, y lentamente fueron recuperando la temperatura corporal a medida que se quitaban los abrigos para colgarlos en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada. Los gritos furiosos cesaron y un hombre bajó de las escaleras de al final del pasillo.

\- Hola, Hermione. – sonrió Sirius, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

\- Hola, Sirius. – saludó la muchacha. – Espero que no te importe que haya venido.

\- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó Sirius, incrédulo. – Mientras más seamos, mejor. Eres más que bienvenida a quedarte todo lo que gustes.

Entonces el hombre se fijó en Claire, quien estaba de pie frente a la puerta, ya cerrada, junto a la señora Weasley.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó Claire. Sirius le sonrió.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó Sirius, y se acercó a Claire. – Tú debes ser Claire White. Encantado de conocerte al fin.

Le ofreció una mano.

\- Un placer. – dijo Claire, sonriente, y le estrechó la mano.

\- Gracias por cuidar de los chicos. – dijo Sirius, soltando su mano ya.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada.

En esos momentos, un chico pelirrojo se asomó al pasillo.

\- Hermione. – dijo Ron, y se acercó a toda prisa a saludar a su amiga. - ¿Cómo has venido para acá?

\- Me trajo Claire. – dijo Hermione. – Nos Aparecimos.

\- Genial. – dijo Ron, alucinando. – Hola, Claire.

Claire le sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de la mano.

\- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Hermione. La expresión de Ron se ensombreció un poco.

\- Ven, estamos en la sala. – dijo Ron. – Harry está arriba.

Extrañada, Hermione siguió a su amigo.

\- ¿Quieres una taza de té, Claire? – preguntó la señora Weasley. – Para pasar el frío.

\- Me encantaría, Molly. – respondió Claire.

\- Vamos entonces, las acompaño. – dijo Sirius, y las guió a la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo está el señor Weasley? – preguntó Claire, cuando se hubo sentado frente a la mesa. Sirius estaba preparando el té.

\- Fuimos a verlo ayer; está mucho mejor. – dijo Molly, feliz. – Aún tiene que beber una poción Reconstituidora de Sangre cada hora, pero el peligro ya ha pasado. Pronto encontrarán la manera de cerrarle las heridas; parece que había algo en los colmillos de aquella serpiente.

\- Me alegro mucho. – dijo Claire, y bostezó. No había podido dormir mucho aquel día tampoco, solos cerca de dos horas a la hora del almuerzo antes de la reunión del personal de Hogwarts de final de trimestre. – Encontrarán la solución en poco tiempo.

Molly se fijó en ella y, de modo maternal, posó una mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó la señora Weasley. – Parece que no has dormido nada.

\- Dormí un par de horas hace un rato. – sonrió Claire, cansada. – Solo quise traer a Hermione yo misma, para estar segura de que llegara a salvo.

\- ¿Entonces volverás a Hogwarts? – preguntó Sirius, llevando consigo una taza de té para cada una de las mujeres.

Claire aceptó su taza con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – dijo. – No, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso de quedarme en Londres para ordenar algunos asuntos y ayudar aquí. Iré a buscar un hotel cuando salga de aquí.

Molly miró a Sirius, pero éste ya se había adelantado a los pensamientos de la mujer.

\- Podrías quedarte aquí, también. Tenemos espacio suficiente, y estarías más cerca de todos. – ofreció Sirius. – Digo, tendrías que compartir la habitación con Hermione, pero eres bienvenida a quedarte si así lo quieres.

Claire los miró a los dos, sorprendida.

\- ¿De…? ¿De verdad estaría bien? – preguntó, insegura.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró Sirius. - ¡Con todo lo que has hecho por Harry y los chicos es lo menos que puedo hacer!

La consejera le sonrió al hombre.

\- Entonces acepto. – dijo. – Muchas gracias.

Bebió un poco de su té y dejó que el calor la recorriera por completo.

\- Decidido, entonces. – dijo Molly. – Cuando termines el té puedes subir a instalarte y dormir un poco.

Claire rió, sintiendo la gran tentación de ir en ese mismo momento a recostarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero se negó a ir aún. Ya solo quedaban unas tres horas antes de la hora de dormir; ya podría estar en la cama toda la noche si quería hacerlo. Al día siguiente, sin embargo, tendría que ir a algún local muggle a trabajar y a la oficina de correos a enviar sus revisiones, y luego quedaría libre para disfrutar de la navidad acompañando a todos ahí en Grimmauld Place.

Se quedó conversando con Molly y Sirius, hasta que éste último tocó el tema de la agrupación de práctica de defensa que había ayudado a formar a Harry y sus amigos. Molly no pareció muy contenta con la idea, en cambio Sirius estaba encantado.

\- Oh, no sé de qué me hablan. – fue todo lo que dijo Claire, sonriendo detrás de su taza de té y mirando a Sirius a los ojos. – Solo les dije que practicaran por su cuenta, nada más.

Un rato después, fue la hora de la cena, y Claire pudo saludar a los demás chicos. Harry había bajado de mucho mejor humor que con el que había andado los últimos dos días. Antes de pasar al postre, acordaron que realizarían una nueva visita al señor Weasley el día de navidad. Sirius fue el único que no brindó a copa alzada por eso.


	19. Regalos

**Capítulo 18.**

Los siguientes días, el ambiente dentro del número doce de Grimmauld Place fue totalmente navideño. Sirius había dejado de ser el hosco anfitrión del verano y parecía estar empeñado en que todos disfrutaran tanto o más que si se hubieran quedado en Hogwarts. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, tarareando villancicos y decorando la casa con motivos navideños. Los demás lo ayudaban; su alegría era totalmente contagiosa. Incluso Claire, que el segundo día desde su llegada salió a hacer su trabajo, se comprometió con la festividad los días que siguieron, y ofreciendo a modo de disculpa por haberse marchado gran parte de aquel día, trayendo la cena para todos aquella segunda noche.

La señora Weasley iba a pasar la hora del té y la cena con el señor Weasley, en San Mungo, así que todos los que se quedaban en la casa de Sirius almorzaron simplemente emparedados. Cuando Claire llegó, cerca de las siete de la noche, y tras haber tenido una breve pero animada conversación con Harry y Hermione acerca de las pizzas de un conocido restaurante, con media docena de pizzas de tamaño grande para que los tres pudieran tener una pequeña probada de su vida muggle. Además, era obvio que a los chicos Weasley y a Sirius también iban a gustarles. Y así fue. No quedó ninguna al terminar la cena.

Cuando los chicos se fueron a la cama en Nochebuena, la casa estaba irreconocible. Completamente limpia y decorada, Las deslustrados candelabros ya no tenían telarañas colgadas sino guirnaldas de acebo, y serpentinas doradas y plateadas; nieve mágica brillaba intensamente amontonada sobre las raídas alfombras; un gran árbol de Navidad, conseguido por Mundungus y decorado con hadas vivas, bloqueaba el árbol familiar de Sirius de la vista, y hasta las cabezas de elfo disecadas en la pared de la sala vestían sombreros y barbas de Papá Noel.

Claire se quedó en la sala, junto al fuego, durante un tiempo más, leyendo una copia de la revista "Nature", iluminada con algunas velas. En una mesita junto al sillón que ocupaba había una copa de vino a medio llenar. Como en el día se la pasaba ocupada limpiando y decorando con los demás, y ayudando a la señora Weasley en la cocina, se quedaba hasta tarde durante las noches leyendo sobre los últimos descubrimientos científicos.

Se encontraba inmersa en un artículo sobre una nueva y prometedora posible terapia contra los tumores que, en esencia, utilizaba bacterias patógenas para destruirlos, cuando escuchó que alguien más entraba en la sala. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Sirius.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó éste. – No quise interrumpir.

Claire negó, sonriente.

\- No pasa nada. – dijo, e intuyendo que el anfitrión de aquella casa quería algo de compañía, dejó la revista a un lado. - ¿No puedes dormir?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace mucho que no duermo como antes. – respondió, sentándose en el sillón junto al de ella, frente al fuego. – Desde Azkaban.

Claire comprendió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando el fuego.

\- Realmente te agradezco que hayas apoyado a Harry y los demás en Hogwarts. – dijo Sirius finalmente. – Creo que si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, no hubieran comenzado a practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por su cuenta.

Claire sonrió de medio lado.

\- Creo que eventualmente lo hubieran hecho. – opinó ella. – Los tres saben muy bien las condiciones que están siendo impuestas desde el regreso de Quien-tú-sabes… Voldemort vivo implica que debes saber defenderte si pretendes sobrevivir.

Hubo otra pausa en su entrecortada conversación.

\- ¿Piensas ir a ver a Arthur mañana? – preguntó Sirius, sin ánimo. Claire lo miró.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo la joven. – Así podré conocerlo y ayudar con la vigilancia.

Claire sabía que había llegado un tema delicado; le habían explicado que Sirius se pasaba todos los días encerrado en aquella casa, sin más compañía que un elfo doméstico desagradable y sucio. Seguramente añoraba poder salir, disfrutar algo de libertad y un cambio de ambiente, pero el peligro de ser reconocido era muy grande, sobre todo al ir a un lugar que albergaba a magos y brujas casi en su totalidad. Se había enterado en el transcurso de los días que Sirius era un animago que tomaba la forma de un perro enorme, pero aquel disfraz no podría servir en aquella ocasión porque, los Mortífagos ya sabían acerca de aquella habilidad para cambiar de forma, y al hospital no podían entrar animales.

Sirius finalmente suspiró, algo melancólico.

\- Realmente quisiera ir también. – comentó. – No he visto el exterior en… meses ya.

Claire asintió lentamente, comprensiva. Si fuera ella se sentiría tan desesperada como él… no poder salir bajo ninguna circunstancia… ni siquiera para ir a visitar a un amigo al hospital… simplemente quedarse esperando en casa a que todos regresaran. Y producto de su simpatía, y del cierto cariño que había desarrollado por todos los miembros de aquella numerosa familia, una idea comenzó a hilarse en su mente.

\- No puedes salir; ni como hombre ni como perro… - comentó Claire.

\- Ya lo sé. – exclamó Sirius. Se lo habían recordado tanto que le molestaba que siguieran haciéndolo. – Debo quedarme aquí porque…

\- Pero… - interrumpió Claire. – Quizás podrías salir con alguna otra forma.

Sirius la miró, sorprendido por lo que sugería.

\- Si te refieres a la Poción Multijugos… no tenemos ingredientes ni tiempo para prepararla…

Claire negó.

\- No. Hay otro método que te permitiría salir sin ser reconocido y además permanecer escondido de ser necesario… pero no creo que a los demás les guste la idea…

Molly y los otros miembros de la Orden seguramente se enfurecerían si se enteraban, pero Sirius pareció increíblemente interesado.

\- Dime más… - pidió él, levemente emocionado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry se despertó la mañana de navidad para encontrar un cúmulo de regalos al pie de su cama y a Ron, que ya iba por la mitad abriendo su propio y bastante más grande montón.

\- Buen botín este año. – le informó a Harry, entre una nube de papeles. – Gracias por la brújula para escoba, es excelente; mucho mejor que el de Hermione; me dio un organizador de tareas.

Abrió un paquete de mediano tamaño y sacó, luciendo emocionado, un par de guantes y protectores de antebrazos de cuero de dragón nuevos para Quidditch, algo que el antiguo uniforme de Oliver tenía en muy mal estado.

\- Excelente. – murmuró, probándose los guantes. – Son un regalo de Claire.

Harry revolvió sus regalos y primero encontró uno con la letra de Hermione. También le había dado un libro parecido a un diario, excepto que cada vez que lo abría decía cosas como: "¡Hazlo hoy o mañana pagarás!"

Sirius y Lupin le habían dado una colección de excelentes libros titulados "Defensa Mágica Práctica y su uso contra las Artes Oscuras" con soberbias ilustraciones móviles a color de todos los maleficios y contra-maleficios que describía. Harry hojeó el primer volumen con entusiasmo; podía ver que iba a serle muy útil en sus reuniones de la AD. Hagrid le había enviado una peluda billetera marrón, que era presumiblemente una billetera antirrobo, pero desafortunadamente evitaba que Harry pudiera poner algún dinero en ella si arriesgarse a perder los dedos. El regalo de Tonks era un modelo a escala de su Saeta de Fuego, el cual Harry vio volar por la habitación, deseando tener aún su versión en tamaño real (se la había confiscado Umbridge cuando lo vetó de jugar al Quidditch). Ron le había dado una caja enorme de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores, el señor y la señora Weasley el tradicional jersey tejido a mano y algunos pasteles de carne. También se sorprendió de encontrar un regalo de parte de la consejera White; un armazón de color rojo de una textura extraña para colocar en el mango de su varita y un libro titulado "Camino a ser Auror: guía de entrenamiento para cazadores de Magos Tenebrosos". Además incluía una nota de parte de la consejera:

"_Feliz Navidad, señor Potter. Espero que le gusten sus regalos. El armazón brinda protección contra maleficios utilizados para arrebatarle o destruir su varita en algunas ocasiones. Y espero que el libro le sea de utilidad para sus planes futuros (le recomiendo que lea el capítulo tres antes del partido de Quidditch de Enero)._

_PD: Al igual que sus amigos, puede llamarme Claire, al menos cuando cierta profesora no esté mirando."_

Sonriendo, Harry guardó esos dos regalos. Le pondría el armazón a su varita cuando regresaran a Hogwarts, dado que no tenía permiso de usar magia fuera del colegio y no quería estropearlo, y leería el libro cuando tuviera algo de tiempo. Finalmente, abrió un regalo que le envió Dobby; una pintura verdaderamente espantosa de Harry que seguramente había pintado él mismo. Acababa de girarla para ver si así se veía mejor cuando Fred y George, con un sonoro crack, aparecieron en la habitación.

Los gemelos informaron acerca de la tristeza de su madre, puesto que Percy había regresado su jersey de navidad sin ninguna nota ni pregunta acerca de su padre ni nada.

Para darle algunos minutos a la señora Weasley de reponerse, se quedaron en la habitación por un rato antes de vestirse y bajar a reunirse con todos, deseando "Feliz Navidad" a quienes se encontraban en las escaleras. Se encontraron con Hermione y Claire en el primer piso.

\- Feliz navidad. – saludó la consejera, sonriéndoles, llevaba un gorro de Santa sobre su cabeza.

\- Feliz navidad. – saludaron los chicos.

\- Muchas gracias por el libro, Harry. – le agradeció Hermione, feliz. - ¡Había estado deseando esa "Nueva teoría de Numerología" por décadas! Y ese perfume es realmente único, Ron.

\- No hay problema. – dijo Ron, y miró a Claire. – Muchas gracias por los accesorios nuevos, Claire. ¡Los estrenaré en el próximo partido!

\- Y gracias también por mis regalos, no puedo esperar a usarlos. – le dijo Harry.

Claire les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

\- No es nada. Me alegra que les hayan gustado. – dijo.

Se enteraron que a Hermione le había dado una rara copia de un libro sobre Runas Antiguas, con nuevas posibles traducciones de cada runa, que había sido editado e impreso en Estados Unidos. A Fred y George les había regalado a ambos un interesante aparato que les permitiría concentrar su magia para realizar sus inventos y perfeccionarlos, y a Ginny le había regalado un precioso colgante con un pequeño rubí mágico que le revelaría a su portadora la verdadera felicidad. La pelirroja no había entendido aquello, y Claire no había querido explicarle, diciendo que ya lo entendería, pero Ginny estuvo igualmente muy agradecida y feliz de tener una joya tan bella.

Cuando terminaron su almuerzo navideño, se dispusieron a ir a visitar al señor Weasley, escoltados por Ojoloco, Lupin y Claire. Mundungus se presentó a tiempo para el pudín y los juegos, luego de pedir prestado un auto para la ocasión ya que el metro subterráneo no funcionaba el día de navidad. El auto, el cual Harry dudaba hubiera sido tomado con el consentimiento de su dueño, había sido agrandado con un hechizo similar al viejo Ford Anglia que una vez habían tenido los Weasley. Aunque por fuera conservaba las proporciones normales, en su interior podían colocarse cómodamente hasta quince personas, más Mundungus al volante. Antes de salir a abordar el auto, Harry se quedó junto a la base de las escaleras.

\- ¡Sirius, nos vamos! – llamó hacia arriba. Lo había visto retirarse cuando había terminado de almorzar, y Harry sospechó que la idea de que todos pudieran salir mientras él debía quedarse lo había molestado nuevamente.

Harry no supo qué decir, y estuvo a punto de subir a hablar con su padrino cuando Claire lo llamó desde la puerta.

\- Harry, ya nos vamos. – dijo la mujer. Iba vestida con botas negras, blue jeans y abrigada con un abrigo negro adornado con un pañuelo de color azul atado alrededor del cuello.

Harry se vio obligado a retirarse sin poder subir a despedirse, lo que le provocó una desagradable sensación de culpa.

El viaje a San Mungo transcurrió muy rápido y sin problemas debido al poco tráfico que había en aquellas fechas. Un pequeño grupo de brujas y magos se arrastraba furtivamente al otro lado de la calle para visitar el hospital. Harry y los demás salieron del auto, y Mundungus condujo alrededor de la esquina para esperarlos.

El área de recepción lucía agradablemente festiva: los orbes de cristal que iluminaban San Mungo habían sido coloreados de rojo y oro para convertirlos en gigantescos adornos de Navidad que brillaban intensamente; ramas de acebo colgaban de cada umbral; y en cada esquina resplandecían blancos árboles de Navidad cubiertos de nieve mágica y carámbanos, cada uno terminado en una brillante estrella dorada. Estaba menos abarrotado que la última vez que habían estado allí, aunque a medio camino a través del cuarto Harry se encontró desviado a un lado por una bruja con un Satsuma atorado en su fosa nasal izquierda.

\- ¿Disputa familiar, eh? - sonrió burlonamente la bruja rubia tras el escritorio. - Es la tercera que he visto hoy… Daños por Encantamientos, cuarto piso.

Encontraron al Señor Weasley apoyado en la cama con los restos del pavo de su cena en una bandeja sobre su regazo y una expresión bastante avergonzada en su rostro.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Arthur? - preguntó la Señora Weasley, después que todos habían saludado a su esposo y entregado sus regalos.

\- Bien, bien. - contestó el Señor Weasley, mostrándose demasiado cordial. - Tú... er... no has visto al Curador Smethwyck, ¿verdad?

\- No. - respondió la Señora Weasley con suspicacia. - ¿Por qué?

\- Nada, nada. - expresó el Señor Weasley con ligereza, comenzando a desenvolver su montón de obsequios. - ¿Bien, todos pasaron un buen día? ¿Qué obtuvieron para Navidad? ¡Ah, Harry, esto es absolutamente maravilloso!

Acababa de abrir el regalo de Harry, un juego de fusibles y destornilladores. La Señora Weasley no parecía completamente satisfecha con la respuesta de su esposo. Cuando éste se inclinó para sacudir la mano de Harry, miró los vendajes bajo su camisa de dormir.

\- Arthur. - dijo con un chasquido en su voz como el de una trampa para ratones. - Te cambiaron los vendajes. ¿Por qué han tenido que cambiarte de vendajes un día antes, Arthur? Me dijeron que no necesitarían hacerlo hasta mañana.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el Señor Weasley, luciendo bastante espantado y estirando las cobijas para cubrir su pecho - No, no... no es nada... es...

Pareció desinflarse bajo la penetrante mirada de la Señora Weasley.

-Bien... no te enfades, Molly, pero August Pye tuvo una idea… él es Aprendiz de Curandero, ya sabes, un joven encantador y muy interesado en… umm… medicina complementaria… es decir, algunos de esos viejos remedios muggle… bien, son llamados puntadas, Molly… y funcionan muy bien en... en heridas de muggle...

La Señora Weasley dejó escapar un ruido siniestro, una mezcla entre chillido y gruñido. Lupin caminó alrededor alejándose de la cama y se acercó al hombre-lobo, quien no tenía visitantes y miraba melancólicamente a la multitud que rodeaba al señor Weasley; Bill murmuró algo acerca de conseguir una taza de té y Fred y George, sonriendo, saltaron para acompañarlo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo…? - preguntó la señora Weasley, su voz elevándose con cada palabra y aparentemente ignorante de que sus compañeros se escabullían para salvarse. - ¿Que has estado experimentando con remedios muggle?

\- No experimentando, Molly, querida… - explicó el señor Weasley, suplicante. - Sólo fue...sólo fue algo que Pye y yo pensamos probar... pero desafortunadamente... bueno, con este tipo particular de heridas...parece que no funciona tan bien como esperábamos.

\- Explícate.

\- Bueno... bueno, no sé si sabes qué son… qué son las puntadas.

\- Suena como si hubieras tratado de coser tu piel. - comentó la Señora Weasley con un bufido de risa sin alegría. - Pero ni siquiera tú pudiste ser tan estúpido, Arthur...

\- También se me antoja una taza de té. - dijo Harry, saltando sobre sus pies.

Junto con él, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Claire casi corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Mientras cerraban tras ellos pudieron escuchar los gritos de la señora Weasley.

\- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ESA ES LA IDEA GENERAL!?

\- Típico de papá. – dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Puntadas…

\- Bueno, funcionan bastante bien en heridas muggle. – dijo Hermione, siendo justa.

\- Quizás el veneno de la serpiente tenga algo que los disuelve. – opinó Claire, pensativa.

\- ¿Dónde estará el salón de té? – preguntó Ron.

\- Quinto piso. – respondió Harry, como autómata. Había vuelto a pensar en Sirius, sin poder evitar imaginárselo sentado solo en la habitación de Buckbeak.

Caminaron a lo largo del corredor, atravesaron las puertas dobles y encontraron una desvencijada escalera.

\- Harry… - llamó Claire, quien iba a su lado. - ¿Qué te pasa?

El muchacho se volteó hacia ella y la miró antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Solo pienso… en Sirius. – terminó su frase en un susurro. – Espero que no se sienta muy solo.

Claire sonrió.

\- No creo que lo haga. – opinó ella y, en respuesta a la mirada curiosa de los chicos, miró en ambas direcciones, como buscando alguien que pudiera estar espiándolos.

Luego la consejera se abrió los primeros botones de su abrigo negro, hasta la altura del esternón, dejando ver su camiseta escotada color gris. Se inclinó y, frente a todos, susurró bajo su abrigo.

\- Ya es seguro. – dijo en voz baja.

\- Oh, no me digas… - dijo Hermione, con urgencia.

Claire se estremeció y luchó con lo que parecían ser cosquillas mientras movía y evitaba reírse.

\- Me haces cosquillas. – dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior.

Harry y los demás notaron un bulto que subía por la espalda de la consejera, bajo su abrigo, y desde abajo del cuello de éste, por la espalda, un hurón de color negro asomó la cabeza y olfateó el aire, mirando a los presentes uno por uno antes de emerger completamente, balanceándose sobre los hombros de Claire, medio oculto detrás de la cortina que le brindaba el largo cabello oscuro de ella.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír, al igual que Ron y Ginny. Hermione era la única que lucía preocupada, y miraba casi con paranoia en todas direcciones.

\- Oh, por… - dijo Harry, sonriendo abiertamente. - ¿Sirius?

Claire rió por lo bajo.

\- Es mi regalo de navidad, y por haberme permitido quedarme con ustedes. – explicó Claire.

Harry acercó su mano al hurón, que se apoyó con las patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Claire, un poco más abajo de la clavícula, para alcanzarla y olfatearla.


	20. Navidad en el Pabellón Cerrado

Hola gente! otro capi que se viene. Estoy aprovechando que mi carga académica me deja más tiempo para escribir. Aunque en una semana mi tiempo se verá muy reducido. Espero que les guste este capi.

Muchas gracias a **NimCastleGrey** por sus comentarios y todo el ánimo que me ha dado. Espero que pronto más gente se anime a comentar. Por favor!

Gracias igualmente a todos por leer.

Y sin más, los dejo con el cap.

Saludos!

R&amp;R!

**Capítulo 19.**

Harry, Ron y Ginny compartieron risas y bromas jugando con Sirius, quien saltaba y trepaba por sus ropas y les hacía cosquillas en las orejas, pasándola de lo lindo. Incluso aunque fuera con forma de hurón, salir y poder compartir con ellos fuera de la casa que lo mantenía preso era una aventura que disfrutaba, mientras Claire y Hermione se encargaban de vigilar que no los viera nadie.

\- El año pasado el falso Moody convirtió a Malfoy en una comadreja… - comentó Harry, quien estiraba el brazo para que Sirius corriera sobre él y saltara para aterrizar sobre el brazo extendido de Ron. - ¿Usaste ese mismo hechizo?

Claire asintió, sonriente.

\- Ajá. También me enteré de ese incidente; Draco Malfoy se lo mencionó a Umbridge durante mi segunda inspección. – confirmó Claire, encogiéndose de hombros. – Se me ocurrió darle un uso más positivo, claro. Y Sirius se mostró de acuerdo de inmediato.

El hurón trepó por la manga de Ron para regresar con Harry, apoyándose sobre sus hombros sobre las patas traseras para elevarse y olfatear en dirección a Claire. La consejera sonrió y, como si se tratara de un animal real, le rascó la cabeza.

\- Quizás deberíamos dejarte así; eres más tierno. – comentó Claire, en tono burlón. El hurón resopló y, manteniendo siempre su papel, comenzó a frotarse la cara con las patas.

Hasta Hermione sonrió con aquello, mientras los demás reían.

\- Pienso que no deberían haberse arriesgado tanto. – opinó Hermione, sin embargo.

\- Vamos, Hermione. – dijo Ron. – Nadie va a reconocerlo así.

\- Lo sé, pero de todas formas…

\- Hubiera sido el único en quedarse en aquella casa… - dijo Harry, a lo que el hurón volvió a resoplar.

\- Y en Navidad. – agregó Claire, haciendo un puchero en dirección de Hermione. – Mira, sé que es un poco arriesgado; pero es como dice Ron. Así, nadie puede reconocerlo.

\- Pero si los demás se enteraran… - comenzó la chica. – O si algo pasara…

\- Entonces yo soy la única responsable. – declaró la consejera, con firmeza pero sin severidad. – Si algo llega a pasar, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo.

Hermione, sabiendo que Claire podía manejar las situaciones que pudieran aparecer, pareció quedarse más tranquila.

\- Bien. – sonrió Claire. - ¿Qué tal si vamos por esa taza de té? Aunque yo preferiría un poco de café. O un chocolate caliente, tal vez.

\- Pero, los Curanderos podrían notar a Sirius si entramos en los pasillos principales… - dijo Hermione.

\- Oh, tenemos una simple estrategia para evitar aquello. – dijo Claire, y le sonrió al hurón, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

Sirius saltó desde el hombro de Harry y se aferró a la manga del abrigo de Claire para caminar por su brazo hasta su hombro, rodear su cuello por detrás y recostarse, completamente lánguido, con las patas traseras y la cola colgando desde un hombro y las patas delanteras y la cabeza desde el otro. Quedándose completamente quieto, parecía un adorno típico que algunas brujas utilizaban para adornar su ropa.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, y se encontraron con retratos de curanderos con aspecto brutal. Mientras ascendían, los curanderos los llamaban, diagnosticando extrañas enfermedades y sugiriendo horribles remedios. Ron se sintió seriamente insultado cuando un mago medieval le dijo que él claramente tenía un mal caso de _Spattergroit._

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó Ron, enojado, mientras el Curandero lo perseguía por seis retratos más, empujando a sus ocupantes.

\- Es la más lastimosa aflicción de la piel, joven amo, que lo dejará marcado y más horrible de lo que ya es.

\- ¡Mira a quien estás llamando horrible! – exclamó Ron, con sus orejas completamente rojas.

\- El único remedio es tomar el hígado de un sapo, amarrarlo fuertemente sobre su garganta, pararse desnudo bajo la luna llena en un barril lleno de ojos de anguila…

\- ¡Yo no tengo _Spattergroit_!

\- Pero las desagradables marcas en su cara, joven amo.

\- ¡Son pecas! – gritó Ron, furioso. - ¡Ahora regresa a tu propio retrato y déjame en paz!

Se giró hacia los demás, quienes mantenían la cara seria de manera resuelta.

\- ¿Qué piso es éste?

\- Creo que es el quinto. – respondió Hermione.

\- No, es el cuarto. – aseveró Harry. – Uno más…

Pero cuando se apuraba por el pasillo se detuvo abruptamente mirando fijamente el pequeño conjunto de ventanas sobre las puertas dobles, que marcaban el inicio de un pasillo señalado con el cartel "Daños por Encantamientos". Un hombre estaba mirando detenidamente a todos ellos, con su nariz presionada contra el vidrio. Tenía un ondulado cabello rubio, ojos azules brillantes y una amplia sonrisa vacía que revelaba sus destellantes dientes blancos…

\- ¡Caray! – exclamó Ron, también mirando al hombre.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - susurró Hermione, de repente.

Ginny también miraba fijamente al hombre detrás de la pequeña ventana. Claire alzó una ceja y los miró a todos uno por uno; claro estaba que lo conocían, pero ella no tenía ni idea de quien era.

\- ¡Profesor Lockhart! – dijo finalmente Hermione, cuando el hombre abrió las puertas.

Su exprofesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se movió hacia ellos, vistiendo una magnífica túnica color lila. Claire entendió de pronto, recordando los informes acerca de los profesores anteriores de la asignatura que ella había enseñado durante el primero mes y algo en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Bueno, hola! – saludó el profesor, sonriente. – Supongo que les gustaría un autógrafo, ¿verdad?

\- No ha cambiado mucho, ¿cierto? – murmuró Harry a Ginny, quien sonrió abiertamente.

\- Er… ¿cómo está, profesor? – preguntó Ron, luciendo ligeramente culpable.

\- ¡Estoy muy bien, gracias! – contestó Lockhart con exuberancia, sacando una maltratada pluma de pavo real desde el interior de su túnica. – Ahora, ¿cuántos autógrafos van a querer?

\- Er… no queremos ninguno por el momento, gracias. – dijo Ron, subiendo sus cejas hacia Harry, quien preguntó:

\- ¿Profesor, puede andar vagando por los pasillos? ¿No debería estar en un pabellón?

La sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente de la cara de Lockhart, quien miró a Harry fijamente por algunos segundos.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó.

\- Er… sí, nos conocemos. – respondió Harry. – Solía dar clases en Hogwarts, ¿recuerda?

\- ¿Dar clases? – preguntó Lockhart, luciendo ligeramente alterado. - ¿Yo? ¿Lo hice?

Y luego su sonrisa reapareció tan rápido en su rostro que fue alarmante.

\- Enseñándote todo lo que sabes, espero, ¿no? Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hay de esos autógrafos? ¡Digamos una docena! Así podrán darles a todos sus pequeños amigos y nadie será dejado fuera. – fijó sus ojos en Claire y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. – Para usted firmaré uno con gusto, muy especial, señorita.

Claire tuvo el instinto de apartarse un poco, pero se contuvo por respeto a la condición que mostraba Lockhart.

\- Ehm… muchas gracias. – logró decir, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

En ese momento, una Curandera de aspecto maternal llegó apresuradamente desde el corredor, buscando a Lockhart. Se sorprendió mucho al verlos a todos ellos con él, puesto que al parecer el confundido hombre nunca tenía visitas. Bajo las esperanzas de la Curandera, no fueron capaces de decirle que no estaban ahí para visitar al exprofesor de Hogwarts, y los siguieron a ambos al interior del pabellón en donde residía Lockhart permanentemente.

Había mucha gente en aquella sala, como pudieron observar mientras "acompañaban" a Lockhart alrededor de su cama, mientras éste firmaba decenas de fotografías de él para ellos. La Curandera paseaba de cama en cama repartiendo regalos de Navidad, saludando a los enfermos y a sus visitantes.

\- Mira, Broderick, te han enviado unas plantas en esta maceta y un calendario encantador con un Hipogrifo de fantasía diferente por cada mes; Te animan estas cosas, ¿verdad?- comentó la Curandera, entusiasmada a un hombre que mascullaba, poniendo una fea planta con largos y cimbreantes tentáculos sobre el gabinete situado al lado de su cama y fijando el calendario a la pared con su varita. - Y... oh, Señora Longbottom, ¿se marcha ya?

La cabeza de Harry buscó alrededor. Las cortinas de las dos camas del fondo habías sido descorridas y dos visitantes regresaban por el pasillo entre las camas: una bruja anciana que lucía formidable portando un largo vestido verde, una piel de zorro apolillada y un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, un buitre tupido, y a rastras detrás de ella, un completamente deprimido...Neville.

Con una repentina ráfaga de entendimiento, Harry comprendió quienes debían ser las personas que se encontraban en las camas del fondo. Buscó con desesperación algo que pudiera servir para distraer a los demás de forma que Neville pudiera salir de la sala sin ser notado y cuestionado, pero Ron y los demás también habían alzado la vista al sonido de "Longbottom", y antes de que Harry pudiera pararlo, su amigo había llamado:

\- ¡Neville!

Neville saltó y se encogió con temor, casi como si una bala hubiera fallada por un estrecho margen.

\- ¡Somos nosotros, Neville! – exclamó Ron, radiante. - ¿Te fijaste? ¡Lockhart está aquí! ¿A quién estás visitando?

\- ¿Amigos tuyos, Neville, querido? – preguntó la abuela de Neville, fijándose en todos ellos.

Hasta Sirius abandonado su acto de ser un hurón disecado y había alzado la cabeza levemente, mirando hacia las camas de al fondo.

Neville lucía como si hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento.

\- Ah, sí. – continuó la abuela de Neville, mirando muy de cerca a Harry y sacando una arrugada mano, parecida a una garra, para saludarlo. – Sí, sí, sé quién eres, por supuesto. Neville habla muy bien de ti.

\- Er… gracias. – expresó Harry, estrechando su mano. Neville no lo miró, sino que examinó sus propios pies, mientras el color de su cara se hacía cada vez más profundo.

\- Y ustedes dos son claramente Weasley. – prosiguió la señora Longbottom, ofreciendo su mano regiamente a Ron y Ginny. – Sí, conozco a sus padres… no bien, desde luego… pero buenas personas, buenas personas… ¿y tú debes ser Hermione Granger?

Hermione lució sorprendida de que ella conociera su nombre también, pero estrechó su mano igualmente.

\- Sí, Neville me ha contado todo sobre ti. Lo ayudaste con unas manchas pegajosas, ¿verdad? – la señora Longbottom se fijó después en Claire. - ¿Y usted es…?

Claire se adelantó y le estrechó la mano.

\- Claire White, mucho gusto. – se presentó, y los ojos de la abuela de Neville se abrieron con reconocimiento.

\- Ah, sí, sí… Neville me ha hablado mucho sobre usted, profesora. Aunque no me imaginaba que fuera tan joven como Neville aseguraba. – reconoció la señora Longbottom. – Es completamente inaceptable que esa mujer del Ministerio la haya reemplazado; Neville me dice que no le llega ni a los talones. ¿Y cómo hacerlo, si el criterio de Dumbledore lo hizo elegirla a usted?

\- Muchas gracias, señora Longbottom. – agradeció Claire, sonriente.

\- No, no. Gracias a usted por enseñarle a mi nieto. – dijo la señora Longbottom. – Él es un buen muchacho, pero me temo que no tiene el talento de su padre.

Claire negó.

\- Hay distintos tipos de talentos. Créame que no he visto a ningún otro estudiante que se esforzara más en clases que su nieto. Cuando se trabaja duro, se progresa mucho más que con habilidad innata. – opinó Claire, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Neville, quien tomó un distinto tipo de sonrojo y se atrevió a sonreírle un poco de regreso.

La abuela de Neville asintió marcadamente.

\- Eso es cierto. – dijo, aun asintiendo, y miró a Neville con una severa mirada apreciativa sobre su huesuda nariz. – Debe seguir trabajando duro si quiere ser tan bueno como su padre; él era un mago excepcional. – sacudió su cabeza en dirección de las camas de en fondo, de modo que el buitre sobre su sombrero se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Los ojos de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Claire se fijaron en dichas camas, sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron. Harry quiso darle un pisotón, pero era difícil de hacer y pasar desapercibido llevando vaqueros en lugar de una túnica. - ¿Tu papá está el final de la sala?

\- ¿Qué es esto? – interrogó la señora Longbottom con brusquedad. - ¿Neville, no le has contado a tus amigo sobre tus padres?

Neville tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, levantó la vista hacia el techo y sacudió su cabeza.

\- ¡Bien, no es nada de qué avergonzarse! – espetó la señora Longbottom aireadamente. - ¡Deberías estar orgulloso, Neville, ORGULLOSO! ¡Ellos no dieron su salud y su cordura para que su único hijo se avergüence de ellos!

\- No me avergüenzo. – dijo Neville, débilmente, todavía mirando en cualquier dirección, menos a Harry o a cualquiera de los demás. Ron estaba tratando de mirar, de puntillas, a los padres de Neville. Claire le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

\- ¡Bien, tienes un modo muy curioso de demostrarlo! – declaró la abuela de Neville. – Mi hijo y su esposa… - continuó, girándose hacia Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Claire, con altivez. – fueron torturados hasta la locura por seguidores de Ya-saben-quien.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny cerraron sus manos sobre sus bocas. Ron lució mortificado. Claire permaneció sin emoción visible en el rostro.

\- Eran Aurores, saben, y muy respetados en la comunidad mágica. – prosiguió la señora. – Sumamente talentosos, ambos. Yo…, sí, querida Alice, ¿qué es eso?

La madre de Neville había venido desde el fondo de la Sala en su camisón. Se veía demacrada, muy distinta a la imagen que Harry había visto en la fotografía de los miembros originales de la Orden del Fénix que le enseñó Moody. No parecía quere, o no podía, hablar. Pero hizo tímidos movimientos hacia Neville, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Le entregó una envoltura vacía de chicle.

\- Muy lindo, querida. – dijo la abuela de Neville, con voz falsamente alegre, palmeando a su nueva en el hombro.

Neville murmuró quedamente:

\- Gracias, mamá.

Su madre se alejó tambaleándose, retrocediendo hacia la sala, murmurando para sí misma. Neville miró a los otros estudiantes, desafiante, como retándolos a reírse. Naturalmente, nadie lo hizo.

\- Bueno, es mejor que regresemos ya. – suspiró la señora Longbottom. – Fue un gusto haberlos conocido. Neville, tira esa envoltura, tu madre te ha dado suficientes como para tapizar tu habitación.

Mientras se marchaban, Neville ocultó la envoltura en su bolsillo. Cuando iba pasando junto a ella, Claire posó una mano sobre el hombro del joven, compasivamente. El joven no volteó a mirarla.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

\- No sabía nada. – dijo Hermione, acongojada.

\- Ni yo. – agregó Ron con voz ronca.

\- Yo tampoco. – susurró Ginny.

Claire negó con la cabeza. Sirius bufó y se limpió la cara con las manos; él si sabía.

Todos miraron a Harry.

\- Yo también sabía. – confesó abatido. – Dumbledore me lo dijo pero prometí no decirle a nadie… es la razón por la que Bellatrix Lestrange fue enviada a Azkaban; por usar la maldición Cruciatus sobre los padres de Neville hasta que perdieron la razón.

\- ¿Bellatrix Lestrange hizo esto? – preguntó Hermione, horrorizada. - ¿La mujer de quien Kreacher tenía una foto en su guarida?

Harry asintió.

\- Deben llevar aquí más de diez años seguramente. – comentó Ron, mirando en dirección de las camas de los padres de Neville. – Y no han sanado…

Claire suspiró.

\- Y no creo que lo hagan. – comentó con pesar. Los chicos la miraron con terror. – La maldición Cruciatus provoca una alteración en las vías del dolor del sistema nervioso; activándolo permanentemente mientras dure el Maleficio. Aquellas alteraciones provocan modificaciones duraderas… es igual que con el consumo de drogas… toda la bioquímica del cerebro se modifica buscando un nuevo equilibrio. Revertirla a su estado anterior es, prácticamente, imposible cuando se ha alcanzado una alteración a tal grado.

Claire volvió a suspirar.

\- Espero que este no sea un caso de esos… - dijo, sin esperanzas.

Hubo un silencio largo entre ellos, que fue interrumpido por Lockhart.

\- Bueno, no aprendí a escribir para nada, ¿no?

Claire se volteó hacia Lockhart y le sonrió con un poco de dulzura.

\- Disculpe, pero me temo que tendremos que venir otro día. – le dijo la consejera, amable. - ¿Podría guardarnos nuestras fotos autografiadas? No quisiéramos perderlas en nuestro camino a casa.

Lockhart la miró y le sonrió, radiante.

\- Por supuesto. – aseguró con alegría. – Las guardaré con mucho cuidado. Cuando regresen por ellas, les firmaré muchas más.

Claire asintió y le sonrió con simpatía.

\- Eso me gustaría. – se volteó hacia los demás. – Vamos, aún quiero ese café.

Iban llegando a la puerta, despidiéndose de su antiguo profesor a medida que pasaban junto a él, cuando escucharon un sonido parecido al golpe de un látigo. La consejera White se volteó y miró los alrededores, localizando la procedencia del sonido.

\- Eso es… - dijo, con urgencia, y caminó apresuradamente hacia la cama de Broderick. Pasando junto a la cama, se detuvo en frente de la mesita en donde estaba depositada la planta que la Curandera acababa de dejarle ahí. – No puede ser…

Tomó la maceta con cuidado y la retiró de su lugar. Harry y los demás se acercaron a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry.

\- Oh, Dios mío. Es… - dijo Hermione, alarmada.

\- Lazo del Diablo. – dijo la consejera, manteniendo la planta lo más alejada de su cuerpo como le fue posible. Aquella planta podía ponerse muy agresiva si la tocaban.

Sirius se incorporó sobre los hombros de Claire y bufó, agresivo, hacia la planta.

\- Vete con Harry. – dijo Claire. – Debo avisar sobre esto. Espérenme aquí.

Harry se acercó a Claire y posó una mano sobre su hombro para que Sirius trepara por su brazo. Claire se dirigió hacia la Curandera y se enfrascó en una conversación con ella, enseñándole la planta que llevaba cuidadosamente. La Curandera abrió los ojos como platos y tomó la planta con repentino temor en el rostro. Salió rápidamente de la sala, y entonces Claire regresó con ellos.

\- Tenemos que volver rápido con los demás. – dijo, seria.

Caminaron de regreso, con paso firme y rápido, a la sala en donde estaba el señor Weasley. A mitad de camino, Sirius volvió a posarse sobre los hombros de Claire para fingirse un adorno en su cuello.


	21. Oclumancia

**EDITO! ME DI CUENTA QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR AL SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS! HE SUBIDO DE NUEVO EL CAPÍTULO 18 (SE LLAMA HOSPEDAJE NAVIDEÑO). ESCRIBÍ TANTOS CAPIS ESOS DÍAS QUE SE ME PASÓ SUBIRLO! PARA QUE VAYAN A LEERLO ;)**

**LAMENTO MUCHO MI ERROR**

Hola gente! Nuevo día, nuevo cap! Gracias por leer. Espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago al escribir.

Quisiera aprovechar, luego de que lean, de hacer algunas aclaraciones. Así que los espero más abajo xDD

Saludos!

**Capítulo 20.**

Salieron de San Mungo a toda carrera luego de que Claire les informara sobre la extraña circunstancia con la planta letal. Nadie regalaba una planta como aquella por error; esa Lazo del Diablo en la maceta había sido enviada con la intención de lastimar, en el menor de los casos, a su receptor. Lo que podía significar que había gente indeseable mirando, posiblemente. Iban tan cargados de adrenalina, luego de dejar al señor Weasley con Lupin, que ni el frío del exterior sintieron cuando salieron para buscar a Mundungus, quien los esperaba en el auto.

Se subieron apresuradamente y el pillo piloto condujo a toda velocidad de regreso a la base de la Orden del Fénix. En el asiento trasero se habían acomodado Harry, Hermione, todos los Weasley y Claire.

\- Aquello no fue una coincidencia. – dijo Moody, quien iba sentado en el asiento junto al conductor. Era la tercera vez que mencionaba aquello.

Mundungus dio la vuelta en una esquina casi sin reducir la velocidad, haciendo que todos en el asiento trasero se apretaran hacia la derecha. Harry iba sentado entre Ron y la señora Weasley. Claire iba sentada en el lado de la ventanilla derecha, junto a Ron, y recibió gran parte del peso de todos en esa curva.

\- ¡Baja la velocidad, Mundungus! – exclamó la señora Weasley. – De nada serviría escapar si morimos en un choque.

Y aquello estuvo a punto de volverse realidad; Mundungus frenó en seco en el último momento antes de pasarse una señal de Alto, lo que hubiera sido desastroso pues un autobús les hubiera pasado por encima. La frenada también causó estragos. Todos casi salieron disparados hacia delante, evitándolo solamente porque se sujetaron entre ellos. George Weasley se golpeó la frente contra el asiento delantero, el de Mundungus. Sirius casi salió disparado contra el parabrisas, pero logró sostenerse del abrigo y la camiseta de la consejera y, evitando por poco caer sobre su regazo, se acomodó nuevamente lo mejor que pudo antes de que la señora Weasley se diera cuenta de que estaba vivo.

Tras varios gritos de la señora Weasley y Moody, Mundungus se puso en marcha nuevamente, a una velocidad considerablemente menor.

\- Oye, tienes tu pata dentro de mi sujetador. – susurró Claire, con urgencia, no lo suficientemente alto como para que la señora Weasley la escuchara, pero si dentro del alcance de Ron y Harry, quienes vieron como el hurón se hacía más atrás en su puesto alrededor del cuello de Claire, sacando su pata de debajo de la camiseta de la consejera.

Llegaron a casa algunos minutos más tarde, y entraron apresuradamente. Claire fue la primera en subir, excusándose con ir al baño. Unos segundos después, Sirius bajó a saludarlos, bastante más relajado de lo que había estado antes. Nadie sospechó nada acerca de su salida junto a todos ellos. Cuando le contaron lo del Lazo del Diablo, su actuación fue espléndida.

Aquella noche, la cena transcurrió entre posibles teorías acerca del suceso que los había obligado a marcharse y los intentos de la señora Weasley por cambiar de tema.

Al día siguiente, Claire tenía todo preparado para regresar a Hogwarts. Aquello no fue bien recibido por los demás, en especial por Hermione y Ginny, con quien la consejera parecía haber desarrollado una camaradería y amistad especial. Hermione les había dicho, muy por encima, que Claire les daba diferentes consejos sobre diversos temas, y que compartía bromas y gustos con ellas. Tonks también se entristeció de verla partir anticipadamente, después de todo apenas se habían reencontrado. Tonks había ingresado en Hufflepuff cuando Claire iba en su cuarto curso, y dentro de esos tres años que siguieron como compañeras estudiantes, la consejera le había ayudado en algunas cosas.

Sirius tampoco se mostró feliz con la idea de que su cómplice se marchara tan pronto.

\- Lo siento, pero solo tenía permiso durante la primera semana de las vacaciones. – explicó Claire. – Aún soy parte del personal del colegio, tengo cosas que hacer allá.

\- Bueno, si no hay de otra… - dijo Sirius, resignado. – Eres bienvenida a regresar cuando gustes.

Se despidió de todos aquellos a quienes no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo de manera más profunda, compartiendo abrazos y buenos deseos. A los estudiantes, les dijo que los vería pronto en el colegio, y que se acordaran de hacer sus deberes.

\- Cuídate mucho, querida. – le pidió la señora Weasley. – No te pases muchas noches en vela, no es saludable.

Claire sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo haré. – prometió Claire. – Muchas gracias por todo.

Y salió sin más palabras, quizás porque no le gustaban las despedidas. Apenas salió del área protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio, Desapareció.

Apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade y se arregló el abrigo y luego el cabello. El viento, aunque no fuerte, estaba helado y arrastraba pequeñas volutas de nieves que se le pegaban a la piel del rostro y se derretían. Había decidido aprovechar que aún estaba fuera de Hogwarts para reabastecerse de varias cosas; pergaminos, plumas, tinta, algunas golosinas, y sus galletas preferidas, por supuesto. Esperaba que las tiendas que necesitaba visitar estuvieran abiertas: no veía por qué no lo estarían el día después de navidad.

Caminó por la calle principal hacia la tienda de pergaminos, que estaba abierta. Ahí se hizo de varios metros de pergamino, media docena de plumas nuevas y algunos frascos de tinta. Luego se dirigió a Honeydukes, que como siempre tenía varios clientes. Aquellas fechas motivaban el consumo de cosas azucaradas. Mientras esperaba, revisaba las cosas que tenían a la venta, escogiendo lo que se le antojaba.

Al final llevó varios paquetes de varitas de regaliz, un par de latas de galletas dulces, dos plumas de azúcar y una caja de bocaditos de miel.

Al salir de la tienda se ajustó el pañuelo alrededor del cuello y, con una bolsa cerrada en cada mano, anduvo hacia la entrada de los terrenos del castillo, pensando en lo que haría aquel día. Claro, lo primero sería ir directamente con el Director para informar acerca de todo lo sucedido en Grimmauld Place, además quería conversar con Dumbledore sobre un tema que le estaba preocupando. También tenía que comenzar a planear la charla femenina para las niñas de segundo junto a la señora Pomfrey, que se llevaría a cabo la segunda semana luego del comienzo de las clases. Se daba todos los años, pero aquel sería algo diferente, pues incluirían, gracias a Claire, una perspectiva científica de los ciclos menstruales, y no sólo una explicación directa de sus implicancias, posibles incomodidades y la importancia de la higiene. Se suponía que, y se daba por sentado, que los padres de las niñas les explicaban aquellas cosas, aunque fuera muy generalmente, si es que no lo habían visto en la primaria ya; pero seguía siendo una responsabilidad por parte del Colegio asegurarse de que supieran lo necesario.

Llegó a las puertas y, con un movimiento de varita, las abrió y entró en los terrenos. De vuelta en el colegio, comenzó a extrañar mucho más de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado estar en el cuartel general de la Orden. No era porque debía volver a trabajar, sino porque echaba de menos a todos con los que había podido compartir durante los últimos días.

Los chicos la habían hecho reír como no lo hacía desde hacía meses, sobre todo los gemelos Weasley. Hermione y Ginny se habían convertido para ella en las hermanas menores que nunca tuvo, y en grandes amigas y, también, confidentes, al igual que ella lo había hecho para las chicas. La señora Weasley le recordaba bastante a su madre, sobre todo de cuando ella era más pequeña. Con Lupin había desarrollado una camaradería cordial; una amistad leve que se forma al ser aliados en un conflicto en el que cualquiera podría llegar a perder la vida. Con Tonks tenía a alguien con quien recordar su época escolar, rodeadas de una complicidad extraña que se formó entre ellas, por un lado una prefecta, y por otro una revoltosa. Con Bill era casi como estar con un compañero de curso, aunque ella fuera un año mayor, y entre los dos habían podido desmentir aquel rumor que circulaba entre los Weasley menores que decía que ellos dos solían salir cuando iban en el colegio. Solo habían sido grandes amigos. La distancia había cortado un poco su comunicación, luego de salir del colegio. En Sirius habían encontrado una especie de hermano mayor, con bastantes problemas, si, a quien deseaba ayudar, y con quien había terminado por encariñarse mucho. Harry y Ron, como Hermione y Ginny, eran algo así como hermanos menores. Los ayudaba con sus problemas, si es que ellos le pedían ayuda, y se preocupaba por ellos y su bienestar. Sabía que, siendo chicos, no podría desarrollar una relación tan confidente como con las chicas, pero el cariño seguía estando presente.

Bastó con que llegara al castillo y pusiera un pie dentro de éste para que recuperara la imparcialidad requerida por un trabajador escolar; selló dentro de su corazón las preferencias que tenía por aquellos con quienes había compartido aquella pasada semana y simplemente volvió a ser la Consejera escolar. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la oficina del Director.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos regresaron a Hogwarts el último día de vacaciones, escoltados por Tonks y Lupin, a bordo del Autobús Noctámbulo. Ninguno estaba menos emocionado de regresar que Harry, pues el día anterior a su regreso al colegio, Snape se había aparecido en Grimmauld Place para informarle que Dumbledore deseaba que estudiara Oclumancia, y que el profesor de pociones sería el encargado de enseñarle. Durante la tarde de su primer día de clases sería su primera sesión, que además debía mantener en secreto.

Todo aquello debido a que decían que Harry tenía que aprender a cerrar su mente a los sueños extraños que había estado teniendo desde que Voldemort regresara, para mantenerlo seguro.

\- Lecciones extra con Snape… preferiría las pesadillas. – había dicho Ron, y Harry se había mostrado de acuerdo.

Aunque todos los demás, incluido Sirius, habían dicho que aprovechara esa oportunidad y se esforzara por aprender de Snape.

Harry pasó la mayor parte de su primer día de clases temiendo que llegara la tarde. Su clase matinal doble de Pociones no hizo nada por disipar sus temores, ya que Snape estuvo tan desagradable como siempre.

Su humor fue empeorando a medida que los miembros de la AD se le acercaban en los pasillos entre clases, preguntando esperanzados si habría alguna reunión aquella noche.

\- Les haré saber de la forma habitual cuando es la próxima. – decía Harry una y otra vez. – Pero esta noche no puede ser, tengo que ir a… eh… Pociones Curativas.

\- ¿Tomaste Pociones Curativas? – preguntó Zacharias Smith, habiéndolo acorralado en el vestíbulo después de comer. – Por Dios, debes ser terrible. Snape no suele dar lecciones extra, ¿verdad?

Mientras Smith se alejaba dando grandes zancadas, molesto, Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Lo maldigo? – preguntó, apuntando su varita entre los hombros del Smith. – Aun puedo alcanzarlo desde aquí.

Lo único que hizo que Harry se alegrara levemente aquel día fue que, como los demás miembros de la AD, Cho se acercó a él un poco antes de que Harry se dirigiera al despacho de Snape. Claro que, a diferencia de los demás, Cho se había acercado con la intención de hacer planes de pasar la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, que sería el catorce de febrero, el día de San Valentín, juntos. Aunque le tomó a Harry unos minutos darse cuenta de las intenciones de la joven, habían terminado concertando una cita.

Aunque el sentimiento de triunfo solo duró algunos minutos, pues a las seis en punto de la tarde, se paró ante la puerta de la oficina de Snape, deseando estar en casi cualquier otro sitio; luego, respirando profundamente, llamó y entró.

La oscura habitación estaba llena de estantes con cientos de frascos de cristal en los que pequeños trozos de animales y plantas se hallaban suspendidos en una variedad de pociones de colores. En una esquina, estaba el armario lleno de ingredientes que Snape había acusado una vez a Harry, no sin razón, de robar. Su atención fue, sin embargo, atraída por el escritorio, donde un cuenco de piedra grabado con runas y símbolos yacía en el foco de luz de una vela. Lo reconoció enseguida, era el Pensadero de Dumbledore. Preguntándose qué rayos estaría haciendo allí, saltó cuando la fría voz de Snape salió de las sombras.

\- Cierra la puerta, Potter. – le dijo.

Harry hizo lo que le ordenó, con el horrible sentimiento de que estaba siendo encarcelado. Cuando se giró, Snape se había movido a la luz y estaba apuntando silenciosamente una silla al otro lado de su escritorio. Harry se sentó y lo mismo hizo Snape, sus fríos ojos negros fijos en Harry, el disgusto llenando cada línea de su cara.

\- Bien, Potter, ya sabes por qué estás aquí. – declaró Snape. – El Director me ha pedido que te enseñe Oclumancia. Espero que seas mejor que en Pociones.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Harry.

\- Puede que esto no sea una clase normal, Potter. – continuó Snape, con sus ojos entornados con malevolencia. – Pero sigo siendo tu profesor, así que me llamaras señor o profesor siempre.

\- Sí… señor. – replicó Harry.

\- Ahora, Oclumancia, como te expliqué en la cocina de tu querido padrino, es una rama de la magia que cierra la mente ante las intrusiones e influencias mágicas.

\- ¿Y por qué cree el Profesor Dumbledore que lo necesito, señor? - interrogó Harry, mirando a Snape directamente a los ojos, preguntándose qué podría responder.

Snape le regresó la mirada por un momento y entonces dijo despectivamente:

\- Seguramente incluso tú deberías saber a estas alturas que el Señor Oscuro está altamente capacitado en Legeremancia.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Señor?

\- Es la habilidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona.

\- ¿Puede leer la mente? - preguntó Harry rápidamente, confirmando sus peores temores.

\- No tienes sutileza, Potter. - replicó Snape, con sus oscuros ojos centelleando. - No entiendes la delicada diferencia; es una de las deficiencias que hace que seas lamentable en pociones. - Snape se detuvo un momento, aparentemente para saborear el placer de insultar a Harry, antes de continuar. - Sólo los muggles hablan de "leer la mente". La mente no es un libro que se pueda abrir a voluntad y ser examinado a placer. Los pensamientos no están grabados en el interior del cráneo para ser leídos por cualquier invasor. La mente es algo complejo y con muchas capas, Potter, o al menos la mayoría de las mentes lo son. - sonrió burlonamente. - Es cierto, sin embargo, que aquellos que son maestros en Legeremancia pueden, bajo ciertas condiciones, sumergirse en las mentes de sus víctimas e interpretar correctamente lo que encuentran. El Señor Oscuro, por ejemplo, casi siempre sabe cuándo alguien le miente. Sólo aquellos cualificados en Oclumancia son capaces de cerrar esos sentimientos y memorias que contradicen la mentira y de ese modo, mentir en su presencia sin ser detectados.

No importando lo que Snape dijera, Legeremancia le sonaba como leer la mente, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces él podría saber qué estamos pensando ahora? ¿Señor?

-El Señor Oscuro está a una considerable distancia y los muros y tierras de Hogwarts están protegidos por muchos hechizos y encantamientos antiguos para asegurar las mentes y cuerpos de aquellos que se hallan dentro de ellas. - explicó Snape. - El tiempo y el espacio cuentan en la magia, Potter. El contacto visual es a menudo esencial para la Legeremancia.

\- Bien, ¿entonces por qué he de aprender Oclumancia?

Snape observó a Harry, recorriendo su boca con un largo y delgado dedo.

\- Las reglas normales no parecen aplicarse a ti, Potter. La maldición que no te mató parece haber forjado algún tipo de conexión entre tú y el Señor Oscuro. La evidencia sugiere que algunas veces, cuando tu mente está más relajada y vulnerable, cuando duermes por ejemplo, compartes los pensamientos y emociones del Señor Oscuro. El Director cree que es inadmisible que esto continúe. Desea que te enseñe como cerrarle tu mente.

Harry trató de obtener más información al respecto, pero Snape evitó firmemente revelarle más, y como Harry quería mantener el mal humor de Snape al mínimo, dejó de insistir al respecto. Aquello no ayudó a que la lección fuera más amena. La intromisión del profesor en su mente, visualizando sus recuerdos, y sus propios intentos por detenerlo, lo agotaron y enfurecieron rápidamente. Incluso aunque había logrado sacarlo de su mente en algunas ocasiones, al igual que en Pociones, Snape no se molestó en reconocer sus logros. Sin embargo, fue gracias a las intromisiones de Snape que recordó el día de su audiencia, y en donde se hallaba la puerta con la que soñaba con bastante regularidad.

Para cuando la lección finalizó, Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Snape le ordenó que, antes de dormir, todas las noches, vaciara su mente y la dejara en blanco… y luego lo mandó a retirarse. Su cicatriz parecía que iba a abrirle la cabeza en dos. Aún no eran las nueve de la noche, así que, como había acordado con sus amigos, decidió ir a ver si éstos seguían en la biblioteca.

Subió con dificultad las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras, con su visión obstaculizada por el dolor en su frente. Iba en el segundo piso cuando se vio obligado a apoyarse contra una de las paredes de piedra cuando, sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera, sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a ceder bajo su propio peso, haciéndolo tambalearse. La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, más allá de solo su cicatriz ya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que quizás la luz suave de las antorchas era lo que estaba provocando el dolor. Y entonces escuchó pasos. Lo que menos quería era que alguien lo viera así.

\- ¿Harry? – lo llamó una voz suave, pero plasmada de preocupación. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano posada en su espalda, y se encontró con Claire mirándolo con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, y una evidente mirada de miedo. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Harry le explicó, con dificultad, que acababa de terminar con la primera lección de Oclumancia con Snape. Ella, al ser parte de la Orden, estaba al tanto de aquella petición que Dumbledore le había hecho a Snape. Asintió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- Ven. – le dijo. – Vamos a mi despacho, te daré algo que te ayudará.

La acompañó a su despacho, que estaba cerca de ahí. Fue suerte que nadie los viera.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Espero les haya gustado el capi.

Ahora, a lo que me convoca aquí abajo.

Me ha llegado una sugerencia de **NimGreyCastle**, en sus reviews, acerca de una posible pareja entre Claire y Bill Weasley. Bien, primero que nada, gracias por la sugerencia! Pero, me temo que no podrá ser. Verás, Claire es un pj que pretendo incluir en la historia sin que cause demasiados cambios en el argumento original. Por eso, Bill, como J.K. Rowling lo dispuso, tendrá una relación con Fleur, se comprometerá y se casará con ella.

Así mismo, y argumentando las mismas razones en las que me basé para tomar la decisión anterior, las parejas en este Fic serán las mismas que en libro original. Vale decir; Harry/Cho hasta que duren, como la autora de la historia original lo planteó.

Sin embargo, y me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza esta idea, y por eso les pregunto y espero se animen a responderme:

**¿Quieren que Claire tenga alguna especie de relación con otro OC que incluya en el fic?**

Denme su opinión al respecto el algún review :) Así como de como ven a Claire en general dentro de la historia.

Saludos a todos!


	22. Ante la fuga

Hola! Logré terminar otro capi este fin de semana :) Menos mal, porque en la semana me cuesta más escribir.

Quiero destacar, en caso de que no leyeran la advertencia el capi anterior, que me di cuenta de un error al subir los capis, específicamente el 17 (18 si contamos el epílogo como el primero). Así que subí en el lugar correspondiente el capi que me faltó (Bajo el nombre de Hospedaje Navideño), y corrí los demás para que todo quede en el orden correcto.

Lamento mucho mi error, pero ya lo solucioné. Así que antes de leer este cap, vayan al 17 (18 según la pestaña de capítulos de aquí arriba) y léanlo a ver que les parece :3

Sin más, ya tengo un voto a favor por una pareja para Claire. Gracias por leer y comentar **NimCastleGrey.**

**Capítulo 21.**

Claire dejó a Harry sentado en una silla mientras regresara rápidamente a cerrar la puerta de su despacho. Había estado con la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería planificando la charla para niñas antes de regresar y encontrarse con Harry, medio desmayado y con signos evidentes de dolor, apoyado contra una pared en el segundo piso. Al principio creyó de todo, incluso hasta que había sido atacado, pero mantuvo la calma y se acercó rápidamente a ayudarlo. No se le ocurrió que las lecciones de Oclumancia pudieran haber comenzado el primer día de clases, ni siquiera por el aspecto urgente que tenía el cerrar la mente de Harry a los sueños que estaba teniendo relacionados con Voldemort.

Pero cuando supo que había estado con Snape, de hecho se sintió más tranquila. Era normal que se sintiera débil y dolorido luego de que alguien se hubiera metido directamente con su mente, forzándolo a forcejear para liberarse de la intrusión. Al menos en teoría.

Claire sacó su varita y la blandió, y de uno de sus cajones salió y flotó hacia ella una barra de chocolate. La abrió y se la entregó a Harry, quien la miró con curiosidad dentro de su expresión de dolor.

\- Te ayudará. – le aseguró Claire. – No solo sirve para reanimar luego de un ataque de Dementor; ayuda a relajar luego de un estrés, en general.

Harry asintió y mordió una punta de la barra de chocolate, haciendo esfuerzos para tragar. No pudo discutir el resultado; aquel mareo que estaba sintiendo disminuyó y todo su cuerpo pareció perder algo de tensión. Harry suspiró y, aun con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero más localizado en su frente, alzó la vista y asintió.

\- Gracias. – dijo débilmente. Claire le sonrió con simpatía. – Debo recordar que lleve conmigo un poco para la próxima sesión.

\- De nada. – dijo Claire. Harry comió otro poco. - Veo que el profesor Snape ha sido tan benevolente como siempre, ¿no?

Harry no pudo menos que reír con sarcasmo. Se sentía mejor, pero solo un poco.

\- La Oclumancia es muy difícil, la verdad. – comentó.

Claire asintió.

\- Lo sé. – dijo, y se arrodilló frente a él para examinar su rostro. – Pero es importante que aprendas, ¿lo entiendes?

Harry la miró y suspiró.

\- Ya lo sé. – dijo con impaciencia. – Todos me lo han dicho.

Claire ladeó la cabeza.

\- Ya, ¿pero lo entiendes? – preguntó, sorprendiendo a Harry. – Todos te han dicho que es importante que cierres tu mente a Quien-tú-sabes. ¿Pero puedes entenderlo por ti mismo?

Aquella pregunta lo descolocó. La verdad, más allá del hecho de saber que le permitiría mantener a Voldemort lejos de su mente, Harry no comprendía la importancia de hacerlo. El haber visto dentro de la mente de Voldemort había permitido que el señor Weasley se salvara de morir por culpa de la serpiente que lo había atacado.

Claire pareció notarlo, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, y simplemente se irguió y caminó hacia su escritorio.

\- Harry, ¿puedo darte un consejo? – le preguntó la consejera, con suavidad, buscando en los cajones de su escritorio, inclinada hacia delante y sosteniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para que no le obstruyera el rostro.

\- Seguro.

Claire se enderezó y lo volvió a mirar, y le ofreció como obsequio un par de barras de chocolate nuevas. Volvió a inclinarse frente a él para tener sus rostros a la misma altura.

\- Trata de entender. – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. – El profesor Dumbledore es alguien que se encuentra en un nivel completamente diferente al de nosotros, y es el mayor aliado que podríamos tener en la guerra contra Quien-tu-sabes. Confía en él, ¿sí? Él, incluso cuando quizás cometa errores, tiene siempre grandiosas ideas y está lleno de sabiduría.

Harry dejó de concentrarse solo en su dolor y terminó por asentir, con una frase en particular llamándole la atención.

\- ¿Qué error cometió Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry.

Claire abrió los ojos de par en par, en una clara expresión de alguien que sabe que ha hablado de más, durante un parpadeo.

\- No… yo… no quise decir… - la consejera terminó por asentir. – No es que haya cometido un error. En realidad yo lo considero un error.

Harry la miró.

\- ¿Pero qué hizo? – insistió.

Claire negó.

\- Lo siento, Harry. – se disculpó, y el muchacho supo que no iba a decirle. – No me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

Harry, exhausto, no tuvo energía para enojarse con ella. Un solemne silencio los rodeó durante un rato, mientras Harry comía un poco más de chocolate.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Claire al cabo de un rato.

\- Mejor. – admitió Harry, y sonrió. – Gracias por el chocolate.

\- Lleva contigo las otras barras para las próximas sesiones. – Claire pareció recordar algo. – Oh, por cierto, el próximo fin de semana es el partido de Quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. ¿Has podido leer el libro que te regalé?

Harry lo había olvidado por completo.

\- No, la verdad es que no. Los siento.

\- No importa, sé que tenían muchos deberes para vacaciones. – dijo la consejera, comprensiva. – Pero debo pedirte que leas un poco, ¿sí? Aunque sea de pasada, antes de venir a verme.

\- Lo intentaré.

Claire sonrió, satisfecha.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry. - ¿Por qué quieres que lea ese libro?

\- Oh, es solo para que venga conmigo estando algo más preparado. – admitió Claire.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Harry… ¿por qué te daría un libro guía sobre duelos y te pediría que lo leyeras antes de venir a pasar tus detenciones conmigo?

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Vas a enseñarme a batirme en duelos?

Claire alzó las dos manos, con una expresión inocente.

\- Yo no he dicho nada. – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. – Aunque, si fueras a aprender a combatir de manera directa a tus enemigos, que una campeona de duelos te enseñe suena como buena idea, ¿no?

Claire se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que el asunto era, como Harry hubiera podido deducir por sí mismo, un secreto.

Harry, incluso en aquel estado debilitado, se sintió de pronto con más energía.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – fingió Claire, y le guiñó un ojo. – Bueno, sería natural. He estado ayudando a Ron con el Quidditch y a Hermione con algunas de sus cosas, y lo de tu grupo de Defensa ya lo manejas tú solo.

Se encogió de hombros.

Y después le dijo que podía retirarse ya, si no tenía nada más con lo que necesitara ayuda. Harry fue a buscar a sus amigos a la Biblioteca, sintiéndose agotado nuevamente. Los tres se fueron a la Sala Común, y ahí Harry les contó a Ron y Hermione lo que había averiguado gracias a Snape. Debido al agotamiento, Harry se fue a la cama sin poder adelantar nada de sus deberes. Aquella noche, sintió el gran júbilo de Voldemort, y supo que algo muy, muy esperado por él, había ocurrido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pregunta de Harry acerca de qué había puesto a Voldemort tan feliz fue respondida la mañana siguiente. Cuando Hermione recibió el diario El Profeta, lo alisó, y durante un momento miró detenidamente la primera plana y soltó un aullido, que hizo que todos los que estaban alrededor la miraran fijamente.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Por toda respuesta, extendió el periódico sobre la mesa delante de ellos y señaló diez fotografías en blanco y negro que ocupaban la totalidad de la primera plana, nueve mostrando el rostro de magos y la décima, el de un bruja. Algunas de las personas de las fotografías se burlaban silenciosamente; otros daban palmaditas con los dedos en el marco de sus cuadros, con apariencia insolente. Cada retrato tenía un "pie de foto" con el nombre y el crimen por el cual esa persona había sido enviada a Azkaban.

El Ministerio vinculaba los escapes al único mago que había podido escapar de la prisión para Brujas y Magos Tenebrosos; Sirius. Aquello no hizo menos que molestar a Harry, pero al menos ya tenía su respuesta.

\- Ahí lo tienes. – dijo Ron, atemorizado. – Por eso estaba tan contento anoche.

Ron lo había despertado en medio de aquella pesadilla de júbilo de Voldemort.

Hermione abrió el periódico y empezó a leer el artículo mientras Harry miraba alrededor del Gran Comedor. No podía entender por qué sus compañeros no parecían asustados o al menos discutían sobre las importantes noticias de la primera plana, pero muy pocos recibían el periódico cada día como Hermione. Todos estaban allí, hablando sobre las tareas y el Quidditch y quien sabe sobre qué otras tonterías, cuando fuera de esas paredes, otros diez Mortífagos habían engrosado las filas de Voldemort.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba, a la mesa de los profesores. Allí la historia era diferente: Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall estaban sumidos en su conversación, ambos con expresiones extremadamente serias. La Profesora Sprout tenía El Profeta apoyado contra un bote de salsa de tomate y leía la primera plana con tal concentración que no notaba el suave goteo de la yema de huevo cayendo sobre su regazo desde su cuchara inmóvil. Claire charlaba, en voz baja, con el profesor Flitwick. Entretanto, al otro extremo de la mesa, la profesora Umbridge estaba oculta tras un tazón de avena. Por una vez sus saltones ojos de sapo no barrían el Gran Comedor en busca de estudiantes que se comportaran mal. Fruncía el ceño mientras tragaba su comida y de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada malévola hacia el lugar donde Dumbledore y McGonagall hablaban tan intensamente.

\- ¡Caramba! - exclamó Hermione asombrada, todavía mirando fijamente el periódico.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó Harry rápidamente, intranquilo.

\- Es... horrible. - tembló Hermione. Dobló la página diez del periódico hacia atrás y se lo pasó a Harry y Ron.

Había un artículo que informaba sobre la muerte de un trabajador del Ministerio, en San Mungo. Broderick Bode, de cuarentainueve años, había sido hallado muerto la noche anterior, con la garganta cortada.

\- Bode... - masculló Ron. - Bode. Me suena...

\- Nosotros lo vimos. - susurró Hermione. - En San Mungo, ¿recuerdan? Estaba enfrente de la cama Lockhart, justo allí, mirando al techo. Y vimos cuando llegó el Lazo del Diablo. Ella… la Curandera… dijo que era un regalo de navidad cuando Claire fue a reportarle lo que la planta era...

Harry no estaba pensando en El Lazo del Diablo ni en que fuera un posible primer intento de cometer un asesinato. Recordaba el descenso en el ascensor al noveno piso del Ministerio el día de su audiencia y al hombre con rostro descolorido que había subido en el nivel del Atrium.

\- Yo conocí a Bode. - comentó despacio. - Lo vi en el Ministerio con tu padre.

Ron abrió la boca.

-¡He escuchado a papá hablar sobre él en casa! ¡Era un Innombrable que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios!

Se miraron un momento, entonces Hermione tiró el periódico a un lado, cerrándolo, mirando furiosa la portada con las fotos de los diez Mortífagos fugados, hasta que cayó a sus pies.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Ron, sobresaltado.

\- A enviar una carta. - contestó Hermione, balanceando su mochila sobre su hombro. - Esto... pues, no sé si... pero vale la pena intentarlo... y soy la única que puede.

\- Odio cuando hace eso. - refunfuñó Ron, mientras Harry y él se levantaban de la mesa e iniciaban su propio y lento camino para salir del Gran Corredor. - ¿La mataría decirnos en lo que anda por una vez? Le tomaría unos diez segundos más...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El resto de aquella semana fue terrible. Primero, se enteraron de que Harry había sido puesto a prueba por Umbridge, y dado lo mal que le iba a su amigo gigante con ella, éste les prohibió que fueran a visitarlo. La noticia de la fuga de los Mortífagos se esparció rápidamente a través de los estudiantes, lo que volvió a Harry un nuevo blanco de renovados cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Aunque bien, no eran iguales que aquellos cuando todo el mundo estaba convencido de que él estaba completamente loco, si eran bastante molestos.

Muchos de los parientes de las víctimas de los Mortífagos fugados, sin embargo, comenzaron a ser víctimas de las mismas miradas en los pasillos y de los cuchicheos y susurros, y de pronto comenzaron a simpatizar con Harry por haber tenido que soportar aquello durante años. La Inquisidora les prohibió a todos hablar sobre lo expuesto en El Profeta, lo que levantó sospechas entre los estudiantes, que más temprano que tarde, y con temor, comenzaron a virar hacia la única explicación disponible para ellos: la que Harry y Dumbledore habían estado exponiendo desde el año anterior.

El viernes por la noche antes del partido de Quidditch fue la primera reunión de la AD después de navidad. Y con todo lo que se le había privado ya gracias a Umbridge: las visitas a Hagrid, las cartas de Sirius, el Quidditch y su Saeta de Fuego; Harry estaba más que dispuesto a tomar revancha contra aquella vil mujer redoblando sus esfuerzos para enseñarles defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a todos ellos.

Harry estaba satisfecho de ver que todos, incluso Zacharias Smith, estaban animados a trabajar mas duro que nunca, ante la noticia de que los diez Mortífagos fugados seguían desaparecidos, pero en nadie se notaba tanto esta mejora como en Neville. La noticia de que los atacantes de sus padres habían escapado logró un extraño e incluso ligeramente alarmante cambio en él. No había mencionado su encuentro con Ron, Hermione y Harry en el pabellón cerrado de San Mungo y, siguiendo su ejemplo, ellos tampoco lo habían mencionado.

Ninguno había dicho nada acerca de la fuga de Bellatrix y sus compañeros torturadores. De hecho, ya Neville apenas hablaba durante las reuniones de la AD, pero trabajaba implacablemente en cada nuevo Maleficio y Contra-Maleficio que Harry les enseñaba, su cara regordeta arrugada con concentración, aparentemente indiferente a lesiones o accidentes, y trabajando más duramente que cualquier otra persona en la habitación. Mejoraba tan rápido que era bastante inquietante, y cuando Harry les enseñó el Hechizo Protector, un medio para desviar maldiciones de poca importancia de modo que rebotaran sobre el atacante, únicamente Hermione dominó el encantamiento con mayor rapidez que Neville.

Y el día del partido de Quidditch llegó finalmente, y Harry despidió a sus amigos cuando se dispusieron a dirigirse al campo para ver el partido antes de dirigirse hacia el despacho de la consejera White. Llevaba el libro que le había regalado y le había puesto el armazón a su varita.

La joven lo estaba esperando, vestida con ropa deportiva, lista para comenzar inmediatamente para aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible del partido.

\- La profesora McGonagall me ha dado permiso de usar su salón de clases mientras ella no esté. – explicó Claire, mientras se dirigían al salón.

Llevaba puestas zapatillas de correr y un pantalón de buzo color negro con una franja color rosa en cada pierna, y una camiseta de elastano ajustada de color blanco bajo una chaqueta a juego con sus pantalones.

Claire cerró la puerta del salón con llave luego de entrar, y con un movimiento de varita hizo que todos los pupitres y sillas se hicieran a un lado, contra las paredes, lo que les dejaba bastante espacio para practicar al formar un no tan estrecho pasillo para ellos.

\- ¿Leíste el libro, Harry? – preguntó Claire, caminando hacia el extremo de su "campo de duelos" más alejado de la puerta.

\- Si, pude leer un poco. – respondió Harry.

Claire asintió y se quitó la chaqueta para arrojarla a un lado, sobre uno de los pupitres. Incluso tras haber pasado una semana en la misma casa que ella, era la primera vez que Harry veía a la consejera del colegio, y su amiga, vestida de aquella manera. En casa, por educación seguramente, siempre la veía vestida de manera casual; siempre salía de la habitación que compartía con Hermione ya iba vestida con lo que usaría todo el día, y cuando se iba a dormir no volvía a verse hasta el día siguiente.

Aquella ropa que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Claire le recordó a Harry que, aunque se había acostumbrado a verla como a una amiga de su misma edad, ella era mayor que ellos; ya una mujer en su totalidad, como bien demostraban las curvas a las que su ropa se ceñía.

Claire sacó una delgada cinta roja de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a tomarse el cabello.

\- ¿Y qué tal te ha parecido? – preguntó Claire.

\- Es muy interesante; las posiciones y las formas de lanzar los hechizos son muy diferentes a lo que estoy acostumbrado. – dijo Harry, mirando el libro que llevaba en la mano. Claire asintió, sonriente. Se había atado el cabello en una cola de caballo.

\- Correcto. – dijo, y a Harry le recordó mucho cuando ella le hacía clases. – Era parte de lo que esperaba que notaras, Harry.

Harry dejó su libro a un lado, presintiendo que iban a comenzar, y sacó su varita. Los nervios se hicieron de presentes de pronto; ella había sido campeona de duelos en Hogwarts, y sin dudas si tenía que enfrentarse a ella iba a ser complicado. Sintió aquella sensación molesta en la boca del estómago que sentía cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a alguna de las pruebas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- Como has practicado hasta ahora Harry, es un buen método para aprender a realizar los hechizos, y habituarte a ellos. – le explicó Claire. – Pero practicar solamente el cómo hacer Encantamiento y Maldiciones no sirve mucho en un duelo real, contra alguien que se defenderá y te atacará.

Harry escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de quien tenía experiencia en los enfrentamientos "reales". Quizás no fueran duelos a muerte, pero eran duelos que podían hacer daño verdadero si llegaban a altos niveles.

\- Quiero enseñarte a defenderte en un combate de verdad, y tú a tú vez puedes enseñarle a los demás en sus reuniones de práctica. Esto es algo a lo que quizás no le encuentres novedad, porque no te enseñaré hechizos nuevos… - continuó Claire. – Pero quiero que te concentres en los métodos… en la experiencia misma.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Harry. - ¿Entonces vamos a tener un duelo?

Claire sonrió levemente.

\- Más o menos. – respondió. – Veo que le pusiste el armazón a tu varita. Bien, sirve para proteger tu varita de los encantamientos hechos para arrebatártela o destruirla, como ya te expliqué; se usa mucho para las prácticas de duelo en Estados Unidos. Aquí en el Reino Unido las venden, pero creo que no son tan populares. Ahora, el armazón solo tiene cierta resistencia, en un combate a muerte no sería capaz de proteger tu varita como lo haría en un duelo. Pero en estas prácticas al menos estaremos seguros de que no necesitarás comprar una varita nueva.

\- Ya veo. – Harry sonrió, comprensivo. - Tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

Claire rió con suavidad.

\- Algo así. – confesó Claire. – Lo que haremos hoy es que tratarás de desarmarme, o aturdirme, lo que quieras. Yo me defenderé, así que debes tratar de atravesar mis defensas. No te atacaré hoy, eso lo dejaremos para la siguiente práctica.

Claire sacó su varita y la dejó a un costado de su cuerpo, mirando a Harry fijamente en todo momento. Harry se puso tenso con expectante anticipación.

\- Relájate, Harry. – le dijo Claire, dedicándole una sonrisa. – Los nervios podrían afectar tu concentración en una batalla de verdad. ¿Listo? Ataca cuando quieras.

Harry tensó su mandíbula, mirando directamente a la consejera. Jamás la había visto así. Tan tranquila frente a un inminente ataque, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero denotaba una concentración total. Si así era como miraba a sus rivales cuando se batía en duelos, no había dudas de que su mirada pesada y sin ningún rastro de temor, o nervios, lograría intimidar a su rival, incluso de manera inconsciente.

Harry alzó su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo.


	23. Desastroso San Valentín

**ME DI CUENTA QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR AL SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS! HE SUBIDO DE NUEVO EL CAPÍTULO 18 (SE LLAMA HOSPEDAJE NAVIDEÑO). ESCRIBÍ TANTOS CAPIS ESOS DÍAS QUE SE ME PASÓ SUBIRLO! PARA QUE VAYAN A LEERLO ;)**

**LAMENTO MUCHO MI ERROR**

* * *

**Capítulo 22.**

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Harry, y una onda mágica salió disparada contra la consejera.

Claire movió su varita como quien mueve una espada para desviar una estocada, y el hechizo de Harry fue desviado con facilidad. Harry se quedó mirando a Claire por un segundo antes de volver a intentarlo.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – volvió a atacar, y nuevamente Claire se defendió sin problemas. - ¡Stupefy!

Claire ni siquiera movía los pies o ajustaba su posición, simplemente blandía su varita en silencio y sus hechizos se desviaban y chocaban contra la pared tras la consejera, o perdían su potencia completamente contra el escudo que protegía a la mujer. Sin importar lo que le lanzara, Claire se protegía sin problemas y casi sin esfuerzo.

\- ¡Reducto! – lanzó Harry, agitado, y Claire se protegió de nuevo.

Sintió una ráfaga pasar a su lado y un fuerte golpe detrás de él. Se volteó para mirar lo que había sido y descubrió que uno de los pupitres del final del salón había sido golpeado por un hechizo y se encontraba astillado, partido en dos.

\- Dijiste que no ibas a atacarme. – dijo Harry, volviendo a mirar a Claire.

\- No lo hice. – afirmó Claire. – Fue tu propio hechizo el que rebotó hacia allá.

Harry alzó las cejas, comprendiendo mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. Claire entornó sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, antes de que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en su rostro.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – volvió a atacar Harry, y Claire volvió a defenderse.

Ésta vez, un pupitre junto a él fue empujado violentamente contra el resto, provocando que se volcara y cayera. Harry se dio cuenta de aquello y miró a Claire con curiosidad.

\- Se puede desviar un hechizo en la dirección que uno quiera… ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

Claire sonrió, radiante.

\- Casi como si fuera una pelota de tenis. – explicó. – Es algo complicado apuntar perfectamente, pero que se acerque lo suficiente a tu rival podría ofrecerte una distracción del tiempo suficiente para acertar con algún maleficio.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Harry. Hizo un movimiento como para soltar su hombro y apuntó. - ¡Stupefy!

Harry pasó la siguiente media hora intentando que aunque fuera uno de sus hechizos conectara. Su hombro y su codo terminaron adoloridos. Tanto él como Claire sudaban cuando se dieron cuenta de que los estudiantes comenzaban a regresar al castillo desde el campo de Quidditch. Y Harry no había podido hacer que ninguno de sus hechizos hiciera algo para que se considerara el ganador de aquel combate.

Varios otros de los pupitres habían sido rotos por los encantamientos que rebotaban contra las defensas de Claire.

\- No ha estado mal, ¿verdad? – dijo Claire, luego de reparar todo en el salón de clases de la profesora McGonagall y salir de ahí. Tenía una sonrisa radiante.

\- Ha sido excelente. – convino Harry. Aunque se sentía levemente derrotado, la había pasado muy bien. - ¿Qué tal lo hice?

\- Bueno, no lograste traspasar mis defensas. Claro que no esperaba que lo hicieras. – respondió Claire, honestamente. – Mira, Harry, lo has hecho bastante bien, pero tienes mucho que mejorar. La potencia de tus hechizos es bastante más alta que la de cualquier otro joven de tu edad.

Llegaron a las escaleras, por la cual Harry tendría que subir para llegar a su Sala Común, y donde ella podría bajar para irse a su despacho.

\- Después de esta hora solo he podido confirmar lo que ya pensaba, Harry. – continuó Claire, mirándolo a los ojos. – Si sigues estudiando, practicando y haciéndote más fuerte, serás un mago excepcional, sobre todo en lo que respecta a enfrentar a las Artes Oscuras.

Harry sonrió levemente y asintió. Aquellas demostraciones de apoyo eran siempre bien recibidas por él, pero últimamente no eran muchos quienes afirmaban que creían en él, muchos menos en el castillo.

\- Harry, quiero que aproveches de practicar más con duelos; hazlo en tus reuniones. – dijo Claire. – Porque la próxima vez yo atacaré también, para que aumentes la resistencia de tus escudos. Porque no creo que quieras venir el próximo fin de semana, ¿o si?

Harry asintió.

\- Ya tengo planes, iré a Hogsmeade con… - Harry se detuvo antes de revelar demasiado. Claire era su amiga, pero no sentía ganas de andar contándole a más personas que iba en una cita con Cho.

Claire lo miró con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza, entonces sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

Las palabras entusiasmadas de varios de los estudiantes que ya entraban al castillo podían llegarles desde el primer piso. Y todo indicaba que Ravenclaw había ganado.

\- Nos vemos en el próximo partido. – le guiño la consejera.

Y mientras los primeros Ravenclaw aparecían en la escalera, subiendo mientras conversaban llenos de alegría de lo bueno que había estado el partido, Harry y Claire separaron sus caminos.

* * *

Con tantas preocupaciones y tanto que hacer, cantidades sorprendentes de tarea que frecuentemente mantenía a los de quinto año trabajando hasta pasada la media noche, las sesiones secretas de la AD y las clases regulares con Snape, Enero parecía haber pasado alarmantemente rápido. Antes que Harry se diera cuenta, Febrero había llegado, trayendo con él un clima húmedo y caliente y la perspectiva de la segunda visita del año a Hogsmeade. Harry había tenido poco tiempo para conversar con Cho desde que acordaron visitar juntos el pueblo, pero de repente se encontró con que tenía que encarar pasar todo el día de San Valentín en su compañía.

En la mañana del día catorce, se vistió con particular esmero. Ron y él llegaron a desayunar justo cuando arribaba las lechuzas del correo. Hedwig no estaba allí, aunque Harry no la esperaba, pero, al tiempo que se sentaban, Hermione tomaba una carta del pico de una desconocida lechuza marrón.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! Si no llega a venir hoy... - exclamó, mientras ávidamente rasgaba el sobre y sacaba un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Sus ojos volaron de izquierda a derecha mientras leía el mensaje y una expresión torvamente complacida se expandió por su rostro.

\- Miren allá. – señaló Katie Bell, sentada no muy lejos de Hermione, mientras apuntaba a la mesa de profesores.

Allá arriba, cerca de quince lechuzas intentaban amontonarse sobre la mesa de los profesores frente a Claire, quien las miraba, completamente sorprendida, sosteniendo su taza de café lejos del alboroto de las aves, las que parecían estar peleando fervientemente por entregar primero su carta. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sinistra también mantenían alejados sus desayunos de la lluvia de plumas que se expandía lentamente sobre la mesa.

Tras varios minutos de empujones y aletazos por parte de las lechuzas, y comentarios emocionados y risas por parte de los estudiantes y varios de los profesores (la profesora Sprout estaba partiéndose de risa, mientras que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore observaban, bastante entretenidos también, con sonrisas en sus labios), la última lechuza entregó un pequeño sobre de color rojo y emprendió el vuelo para salir del gran comedor. Entre todas las aves habían dejado un buen montón de cartas decoradas con motivos del día de San Valentín.

\- Vaya, sí que es popular. – dijo Ron, divertido.

Como el resto del Gran Comedor, ellos observaban como la profesora ordenaba las cartas cuidadosamente, quitando las plumas y, tras fijarse en los estudiantes, decidía abrirlas ahí mismo. Harry miró alrededor, y poco a poco fue notando a estudiantes, la mayoría de primero y segundo año, que miraban fijamente como la consejera comenzaba a leer las cartas, y supuso que varios de ellos habían enviado algunas de ellas.

Claire seguramente había notado lo mismo, y para no herir sentimientos, había decidido abrir las cartas para que cada uno de los remitentes pudiera observar que las leía. Cada vez que terminaba una carta sonreía, la doblaba con cuidado, la guardaba dentro del sobre en que había venido y la metía en su bolsillo. Muchos de los rostros nerviosos de los estudiantes sospechosos de ser remitentes se relajaban al ver que no habían ocasionado ningún enfado en la consejera; más bien un halago.

\- Escucha, Harry. - habló, levantando la vista hacia él. - Esto es muy importante. ¿Crees que podrías reunirte conmigo en las Tres Escobas alrededor del mediodía?

\- Bien... no sé. - contestó Harry vacilando. - Cho puede estar esperando que pase todo el día con ella. Nunca hablamos de lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- Pues tráela si es necesario. - propuso Hermione con urgencia. - ¿Pero vendrás?

\- Bueno, está bien... pero ¿por qué?

\- No tengo tiempo para contártelo ahora. Tengo que responder esto de inmediato.

Y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor, con la carta en una mano y un pedazo de tostada en la otra.

\- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó Harry a Ron, pero éste agitó la cabeza, malhumorado.

\- No puedo ir a Hogsmeade de ninguna manera; Angelina quiere que pasemos todo el día entrenando. Como si eso fuera a ayudar; somos el peor equipo que alguna vez he visto. Deberías ver a Sloper y Kirke, son patéticos, incluso peores que yo. - lanzó un gran suspiro. – No entiendo por qué Angelina no permitió que renunciara.

-Porque eres bueno cuando estás en forma, por eso- declaró Harry con irritación.

Encontraba muy difícil simpatizar con el aprieto de Ron cuando él habría dado casi cualquier cosa por jugar el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff. Ron pareció notar el tono de Harry, porque no hizo mención del Quidditch nuevamente durante desayuno, y hubo algo de frialdad en la manera en que se despidieron poco después. Ron partió hacia el campo de Quidditch y Harry, después de intentar aplastar su pelo mirando su reflejo en el reverso de una cuchara, salió solo al Vestíbulo de Entrada para encontrarse con Cho, sintiéndose muy aprehensivo y preguntándose de qué diablos iban a hablar.

Ella estaba esperándole delante de las dos grandes puertas de roble de la entrada, luciendo muy guapa con el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Harry sintió que sus pies eran demasiado grandes para su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia ella y estaba repentinamente consciente de sus brazos y de cuan estúpido debería verse balanceándolos a ambos lados.

\- Hola. - saludó Cho ligeramente sofocada.

\- Hola. - contestó Harry.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento, y entonces Harry propuso:

-Bien... ehh... ¿vamos entonces?

-Oh... sí...

Se unieron al grupo de personas que firmaban el registro de Filch, capturando ocasionalmente la mirada del otro y sonriendo abiertamente, pero sin hablarse. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando salieron al aire fresco, encontrando más fácil caminar en silencio que sólo estar parado sintiéndose torpe. Era un día fresco, con un viento suave y cuando pasaron por el estadio de Quidditch divisó a Ron y a Ginny tomando sus posiciones y sintió una horrible punzada por no estar allí con ellos.

\- ¿Realmente lo extrañas, no es cierto? - preguntó Cho.

Él miro alrededor y vio que ella lo estaba observando.

\- Sí. - suspiró Harry. - Lo extraño.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que jugamos uno contra el otro, en el tercer año? - le preguntó.

\- Sí. - Harry estaba sonriendo abiertamente. - Me bloqueaste.

\- Y Wood te dijo que no fueras un caballero y me tiraras de la escoba si tenías que hacerlo. - recordó Cho sonriendo. - Escuché que fue contratado por el Orgullo de Portree, ¿es correcto?

\- No, está en el Puddlemere United; lo vi en la Copa Mundial el año pasado.

\- Oh, yo te vi allí también, ¿recuerdas? Estábamos en el mismo campamento, era realmente bueno, ¿verdad?

Siguieron hablando del tema de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch durante todo el caminó hasta traspasar las puertas. Harry apenas podía creer lo fácil que era hablar con ella, no más difícil, de hecho, que hablar con Ron y Hermione, y empezaba a sentirse confiado y alegre cuando una gran pandilla de chicas de Slytherin los sobrepasó, incluyendo a Pansy Parkinson.

\- ¡Potter y Chang! - gritó Pansy, con un coro de risitas sarcásticas. - Urgh, Chang, No confío mucho en tu gusto… ¡al menos Diggory era guapo!

Las chicas se apresuraron, hablando y gritando mientras apuntaban con muchas miradas exageradas hacia Harry y Cho, dejando un silencio embarazoso al partir.

\- ¡Señorita Parkinson! – llamó una voz suave detrás de todos ellos.

Las niñas de Slytherin se volvieron a voltear al tiempo en que la consejera White adelantaba a Harry y Cho, para dirigirse hacia ellas.

\- Si vuelvo a verla o me entero de que sigue molestando a los demás, regresaremos juntas al castillo. – reprendió Claire, severa. – Lo mismo va para las demás.

\- Si, consejera White. – respondió Parkinson, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado.

Las chicas de Slytherin siguieron su camino rápidamente, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás. Claire tampoco se volteó, dándoles privacidad a Harry y a Cho, y siguió caminando como si no supiera que la pareja iba detrás de ella. Pero la interrupción ya se había hecho.

A Harry no se le ocurría nada más que decir sobre el Quidditch, y Cho, ligeramente sonrojada, estaba observando sus pies.

Vagaron hacia Dervish y Banges. Un gran cartel estaba puesto en la ventana y unos cuantos residentes del pueblo lo estaban mirando. Se movieron a un lado cuando Harry y Cho se acercaron y Harry se encontró mirando fijamente una vez más las fotos de los diez Mortífagos fugados. El cartel, "Por orden del Ministerio de Magia", ofrecía mil Galeones de recompensa a cualquier bruja o mago con información que condujera a la recaptura de alguno de los convictos fotografiados.

\- Es gracioso, ¿no lo crees? - comentó Cho un voz baja, mirando los retratos de los Mortífagos. - ¿Recuerdas cuando ese Sirius Black escapó, y había Dementores en todo Hogsmeade buscándolo? Y ahora diez Mortífagos están desaparecidos y no hay Dementores en ninguna parte…

El resto de su cita fue de mal en peor. Mientras miraban las tiendas, gruesas y pesadas gotas de agua helada comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, lo que los obligó a buscar refugio dentro de uno de los locales. Por consejo de Cho, se dirigieron hacia el Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot, donde tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una única mesa disponible. Harry se encontró de pronto muy incómodo entre tantas parejas que celebraban el Día de San Valentín. No sabía que hacer o hasta dónde podría llegar con Cho si apenas si era su primera cita. Pero todo se fue al demonio, luego de interminables minutos bebiendo café en silencio y soportando a las otras parejas besándose a su alrededor, cuando mencionó que debía reunirse con Hermione en Las Tres Escobas.

\- ¿Te vas a reunir con Hermione Granger? ¿Hoy? – le preguntó Cho, con las cejas alzadas.

\- Si. Bueno, me lo pidió, así que pensé que podría. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Me dijo que no importaba si ibas.

\- Oh… Vaya… eso fue muy amable de su parte.

Para Harry fue más que obvio que no lo encontraba amable en lo absoluto. Y se puso aún peor. Comenzó a comentarle acerca de los otros chicos que la habían invitado a salir, uno de los cuales le estaba comiendo la boca a una hermosa chica rubia en la mesa junto a la de ellos. Para rematar, y Harry no entendió el porqué, había mencionado a Cedric, con quien había ido a ese mismo local el año anterior.

Harry no quería, para nada, hablar sobre Cedric con ella, porque estaba seguro que aquello la haría llorar. Trató de cambiar de tema y retomar el Quidditch, pero aquello tuvo el mismo resultado que si hubiera hablado del exnovio de Cho. Las lágrimas llenaron rápidamente los ojos de la chica.

\- Pensé… - murmuró, las lágrimas cayendo sobre la mesa. - ¡Pensé que en… entenderías! ¡Necesito hablar sobre eso! ¡Seguramente necesitas hablar de ello también! Quiero decir, lo viste pasar, ¿no es así?

Todo estaba yendo terriblemente mal; la novia de Roger Davies (el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclar y uno de los chicos que había invitado a salir a Cho) incluso se había despegado de él para mirar a Cho llorando.

\- Bueno… he hablado de ello. - susurró Harry. - Pero a Ron y Hermione.

\- ¡Oh, has hablado con Hermione Granger!- chilló ella, ahora su cara brillaba por las lágrimas. Varias parejas que se besaban se separaron para mirar. - ¡Pero no hablas conmigo! ¡Q... quizás sería mejor si sólo… sólo p... pagáramos y fueras a encontrarte con Hermione G-Granger, como obviamente quieres!

Y tras secarse la cara con algunas servilletas, la muchacha se puso de pie furiosamente y se marchó, dejando solo a un Harry muy confundido e irritado. Trató de seguirla, pero para cuando hubo pagado por los cafés y salido al lluvioso exterior, la chica no estaba por ningún lugar visible.

\- ¡Mujeres! - murmuró furiosamente, chapoteando por la calle lavada por la lluvia con las manos en los bolsillos. - ¿Para qué quería hablar de Cedric, en todo caso? ¿Por qué siempre quiere sacar a relucir temas que hacen que actúe como una manguera humana?

Iba pasando frente a la tienda de Honeydukes cuando la puerta de éste se abrió, casi golpeándolo en la cara.

\- ¡Eh! Tengan más cuidado. – dijo Harry, molesto.

\- Perdona, no podía abrir la puerta con las manos… - dijo una voz femenina. – Oh, hola Harry.

Claire había salido de la tienda, con una bolsa llena colgando de su mano izquierda y un vaso de cartón grande y humeante en la mano derecha.

\- Hola. – saludó Harry, sorprendido. – Lo siento, no quise…

Claire lo miró con curiosidad.

\- No pasa nada. – aseguró, tranquila. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con la señorita Chang… digo, los vi caminando juntos antes.

Harry solo suspiró pesadamente, aún algo molesto. Claire, sabiendo que era mejor no insistir en el tema, decidió cambiarlo.

\- ¿Vas a Las Tres Escobas? – preguntó. – Vi a Hermione entrar ahí hace un rato.

Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Claire sonrió.

\- Perfecto, te acompaño. – dijo, sonriente. – Quiero resguardarme de este clima. Hace mucho frío.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo de la bebida caliente que llevaba en la mano derecha e hizo un gesto que le indicó que estaba deliciosa. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección del bar, Claire inspeccionaba los escaparates, mientras Harry iba, ensimismado, junto a ella. En algún punto antes de retomar la calle principal, Claire se le quedó mirando, lo que alertó a Harry que estaba siendo una pésima compañía.

\- Harry, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si quieres. – ofreció Claire. Pero Harry se negó.

Claire apretó los labios, pensando, y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció de su bebida, que emanaba un dulce y suave aroma a chocolate y canela. – Te ayudará a relajarte…

Ya antes había tenido razón acerca de que ingerir para sentirse mejor, por lo que decidió aceptar.

\- Bueno, ¿lo venden en Honeydukes? – preguntó Harry.

\- No vamos a regresar por otro cuando ya estamos casi en Las Tres Escobas. – comentó Claire, divertida. Le entregó el vaso donde tenía su bebida. – Detenlo un poco.

Buscó en el interior de su bolsa y sacó una taza blanca con un gran corazón rojo pintado en ella, y en el interior de éste se veía la tierna caricatura de un perrito, con los ojos enormes y brillantes, que a su modo sonreía con amor.

\- ¿No es linda? – preguntó Claire, pareciendo de pronto increíblemente más joven de lo que en realidad era.

\- Ehm… sí. – mintió Harry. Claire rió por lo bajo.

\- Para mí es adorable. – aseguró Claire. – Además, me encantan los perros.

Vertió la mitad del contenido del vaso lleno en la taza y, por suerte para Harry, le ofreció el vaso de cartón para que bebiera mientras seguían su camino hacia Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este cap. Dejen sus comentarios!

Saludos!


	24. Errores y Aciertos

Holas! Nuevo cap antes de dormir. Vaya si aproveché mi día libre xDD

Comenten qué les parece, por favor.

Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 23.**

Harry, Hermione y Luna regresaron al castillo al final de la visita a Hogsmeade, con la adrenalina fluyendo dentro de ellos. Harry había llegado a Las Tres Escobas, donde se había separado de Claire, para encontrarse con su amiga sentada en una mesa junto a Luna y a nadie menos que Rita Skeeter, quien había aparecido por el pueblo a pedido de Hermione, nada menos que para hacerle una entrevista que sería publicada en El Sofista, el periódico sensacionalista redactado por el padre de Luna.

Si bien Rita no se había mostrado muy entusiasmada en que una entrevista realizada por ella fuera publicada en un periódico que, según su opinión, podía usarse para fertilizar su jardín, al final había aceptado hacerlo porque, de no ser así, Hermione revelaría su condición de Animago sin registro.

Para Harry no había sido fácil hablar de la noche en que Voldemort había regresado. Rita lo había presionado sobre cada pequeño detalle y él había relatado todo lo que podía recordar, sabiendo que ésta era su gran oportunidad de decir al mundo la verdad. Se preguntaba cómo la gente reaccionaría a la historia. Pensaba que muchos quizás confirmarían la versión de que estaba totalmente loco, sin mencionar que aparecería al lado del montón de tonterías de los Snorkacks de Cuernos Retorcidos. Pero la fuga de Bellatrix Lestrange y sus compañeros Mortífagos había impulsado en Harry un deseo incontrolable de hacer algo, funcionase o no...

\- No puedo esperar para ver qué piensa Umbridge de tus declaraciones públicas. - comentó Dean sobrecogido, durante la cena del lunes por la noche. Seamus masticaba grandes trozos de tarta de pollo y jamón, al otro lado de Dean, pero Harry sabía que estaba escuchando.

\- Es lo que debías hacer, Harry. - intervino Neville, quien estaba sentado enfrente de él, muy pálido. Luego agregó en voz baja. – Debe haber sido... difícil... hablar de él... ¿no es así?

\- Sí. - musitó Harry. - Pero la gente tiene que saber de qué es capaz Voldemort, ¿no?

\- Así es. - concordó Neville, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Y sus Mortífagos también... la gente debe saber…

Neville dejó la frase inconclusa y volvió a su patata asada. Seamus levantó la mirada, pero cuando encontró los ojos de Harry, de nuevo la bajó rápidamente hacia su plato.

Después de un rato, Dean, Seamus y Neville se fueron hacia la Sala Común, dejando a Harry y Hermione en la mesa, esperando a Ron, quien todavía no había cenado debido a la práctica de Quidditch.

Cho Chang entró al Comedor con su amiga Marietta. El estómago de Harry dio una desagradable sacudida, pero ella no miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó de espaldas a él.

\- Oh, olvidé preguntarte. - comentó Hermione alegremente, echando un vistazo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. - ¿Qué sucedió en tu cita con Cho? ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?

\- Err... bien, fue... - comenzó Harry, acercando un plato con pastel de riubarbo y sirviéndose otra porción. - Un completo fiasco, ahora que lo mencionas.

Y le contó todo lo qué había sucedido en el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot.

\- Y entonces… - finalizó varios minutos más tarde, mientras el último trozo de pastel desaparecía. - Ella dijo: "Nos vemos, Harry", ¡y se marchó! - bajó la cuchara y miró a Hermione. - Y digo, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hermione miró sobre su espalda en dirección de Cho y suspiró.

\- Oh, Harry. - murmuró con tristeza. - Lo siento, pero creo que te faltó un poco de tacto.

\- ¿Me faltó tacto? - repitió Harry, ultrajado. - En un minuto nos estábamos entendiendo y al siguiente me contaba que Roger Davies le había pedido salir y como acostumbraba ir a besuquearse con Cedric a esa estúpida tienda de té... ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirme respecto a eso?

\- Bueno, verás… - dijo Hermione, con el aire paciente de quien le explica a un niño pequeño que uno más uno es igual a dos. – No deberías haberle dicho que querías reunirte conmigo en mitad de su cita.

\- Pero, pero… - farfulló Harry.- Pero... me dijiste que me reuniera contigo a las doce para almorzar y la llevara, ¿cómo se supone que lo hiciera si no se lo decía?

\- Deberías habérselo dicho de una manera diferente. – explicó Hermione, aún con ese aire enloquecedoramente paciente. – Deberías haberle explicado que era verdaderamente molesto, pero que yo te había hecho prometer que irías a las Tres Escobas, y que en realidad no deseabas ir sino quedarte el día entero con ella, pero desafortunadamente tenías que reunirte conmigo y le pedías que por favor, por favor fuera contigo, con la esperanza de que así pudieran escaparse más rápidamente. Y también habría sido una buena idea mencionar cuan fea piensas que soy, eso también. - agregó Hermione, con una idea tardía.

\- Pero no pienso que seas fea. - declaró Harry perplejo.

Hermione rió.

\- Harry, eres peor que Ron... bueno, no, realmente no lo eres… – suspiró al tiempo que el aludido entraba en el comedor pisando con fuerza, salpicado de barro y luciendo de muy mal humor. - Mira, enfadaste a Cho cuando le dijiste que tenías que reunirte conmigo, así que intentó ponerte celoso. Fue su manera de tratar de descubrir cuánto te gusta.

\- ¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? - preguntó Harry, mientras Ron se tiraba en el banco enfrente de ellos y agarraba cada plato que tenía cerca de su alcance. - ¿Pero no habría sido más fácil si me hubiese preguntado si me gustaba más que tú?

\- Habitualmente las chicas no hacemos ese tipo de preguntas. – expresó Hermione.

Ginny también llegó, un poco después de Ron, luciendo igual de derrotada que Ron. La práctica les había salido fatal; todos los del equipo auguraban que en su próximo partido, contra Hufflepuff el fin de semana siguiente, los masacrarían.

Lo mejor que se pudo decir sobre el partido, el siguiente sábado, fue que resultó ser corto. Los espectadores de Gryffindor tuvieron que aguantar solo veintidós minutos de agonía. Era difícil decidir qué había sido lo peor, de acuerdo a lo que le contaron luego del partido: los catorce fallos en detener la pelota por parte de Ron, la pérdida de la Bludger por Sloper al golpear a Angélica en la boca con el bate o los chillidos de Kirke y su caída hacia atrás en la escoba cuando Zacharias Smith se le abalanzó llevando la Quaffle. El milagro fue que Gryffindor perdió solamente por diez puntos: Ginny logró arrebatar la snitch justo debajo de la nariz de Summerby, el Buscador de Hufflepuff, de modo que la cuenta final resultó doscientos cuarenta contra doscientos treinta.

Harry se comportó amablemente con Ron cuando se enteró, exudando algo de simpatía debido a que, mientras su amigo sufría de humillaciones y culpa, él la había pasado realmente bien practicando duelos con Claire.

Había sido una sesión mucho más dura que la anterior porque, como ya le había advertido la joven consejera, ella agregó algunos movimientos ofensivos en la práctica. Nuevamente, Harry fue incapaz de desarmarla o hacer que cualquiera de sus hechizos conectara, y había sido bastante difícil defenderse de los Encantamientos de Desarme y Aturdidores. Solo lo había derribado dos veces en el poco tiempo que duró la práctica, pero el excesivo esfuerzo físico y mental que había requerido el no haber sido alcanzado más veces por los hechizos de la consejera lo habían dejado agotado.

\- Estás mejorando, Harry. – le dijo la consejera cuando lo vio en los pasillos el día domingo. – No pude decírtelo ayer porque tuvimos que apresurarnos y salir del salón.

\- Pero sigo sin poder alcanzarte. – dijo Harry, con confianza, como cada vez que no había gente sin confianza escuchando; junto a él estaban Ron y Hermione, como siempre.

\- Bueno, es muy improbable que lo hagas en el corto plazo. – dijo Claire, y miró a ambos lados. – Es algo que quería decirte ayer. Verás, tus ataques son predecibles para alguien que sabe lo que puedes hacer.

Harry no supo cómo tomarse aquello.

\- Oye, no te confundas. – le pidió Claire. – Solo digo que como yo sé lo que puedes hacer, porque lo he visto en las clases que les di, me es muy fácil estar adelantada a tus posibles ataques. Cuando y si es que te llegas a enfrentar a alguien que no conoce tu dominio sobre la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tendrás la ventaja de la sorpresa. Aunque aquello sólo te servirá hasta que se den cuenta de que sabes mucho más que un estudiante normal de tu edad.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar, los cuatro conversaban sobre su próxima reunión de la AD, en lenguaje codificado que solo era entendible por ellos, claro, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del comedor.

\- Harry, hay otra cosa que hace que pueda anticiparme a tus hechizos… - dijo Claire, en voz baja, y parecía algo contrariada; como su tuviera una lucha interna entre si decirle o no. – Es obvia, pero creo que debes descubrirlo tú mismo.

Miró al trío unos segundos.

\- Y ustedes dos también, Ron, Hermione. – agregó. Se mordió el labio inferior y partió hacia la mesa de profesores.

Pasaron todo el almuerzo pensando en lo que Claire podría estar refiriéndose. Harry les explicó cómo era la dinámica de sus prácticas, con los detalles precisos de cada movimiento que hacían él y la consejera. Pero ni siquiera Hermione pudo deducir con certeza a qué se refería; que quizás fuera necesario para ella ver un duelo en vivo para darse cuenta.

Una idea comenzó a formarse dentro de la mente de Harry.

\- Bueno, al menos dijo que estabas progresando. – opinó Ron, queriendo darle ánimo a su amigo. – Ojalá me diga a mí que estoy mejorando luego de nuestra práctica esta noche.

Harry deseaba que pudiera progresar así de bien en sus clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Cada vez que salía de la oficina de su profesor de Pociones, se sentía débil, sobre todo mentalmente. Sufría de sueños muy extraños, o pesadillas horribles, que siempre desencadenaban en visiones de aquella maldita puerta al final del pasillo oscuro.

Aquella noche, luego de irse a dormir, soñaba que Neville y la profesora Sprout bailaban el vals alrededor de la Sala de Menesteres, mientras que la profesora McGonagall tocaba la gaita. Los observó feliz por un rato, luego decidió ir a encontrarse con los otros miembros de la AD.

Pero cuando salió del cuarto no se encontró frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Loco, sino a una antorcha consumiéndose en su soporte sobre una pared de piedra. Harry giro la cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda. Allí, en el lejano extremo del pasillo sin ventanas, había una puerta lisa, negra. Caminó hacia allí con un creciente entusiasmo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a tener más suerte que la última vez, y encontraría la manera de abrirla... Estaba de pie frente a ella y vio con un salto de emoción que había una brillante franja de débil luz azul en el extremo inferior derecho... la puerta estaba entreabierta... estiró la mano para empujarla y...

Ron lanzó un fuerte, áspero, genuino ronquido y Harry despertó bruscamente con su mano derecha extendida frente a él en la oscuridad, para abrir una puerta que estaba a cientos de millas de distancia. La dejó caer con un sentimiento que era mezcla de decepción y culpa. Sabía que no debería haber visto la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía consumido por la curiosidad acerca de lo que había detrás, y no podía evitar sentirse molesto con Ron... si sólo hubiera contenido su ronquido por otro minuto.

Al otro lado del castillo, en la oficina del Director, Claire conversaba con Dumbledore nuevamente acerca de cómo ella veía que él estaba haciendo las cosas. El anciano estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y la joven en una silla frente a éste, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

\- Naturalmente aprecio tu observación, Claire. – agradeció Dumbledore, con la tranquilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. – Pero debo pedirte que comprendas que es algo que debe hacerse de esta manera.

\- Lo sé, Director. – aseguró Claire, y suspiró. – Pero Harry no tiene manera de saberlo.

\- Ya me habías dicho eso la última vez que viniste a mí con esta misma preocupación.

\- Y vuelvo a hacerlo porque nada ha cambiado. – agregó Claire.

Se quedaron mirando al otro en silencio, con Claire esforzándose por no apartar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de Dumbledore. Finalmente, el anciano sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Siempre supe que serías perfecta para el puesto de profesora aquí en Hogwarts. – dijo Dumbledore con suavidad. – Y como consejera. Tu genuina preocupación por los estudiantes, sean quienes sean, es inspiradora.

\- No estamos hablando de los demás estudiantes, profesor Dumbledore. – recalcó Claire, con urgencia. – Es de Harry.

\- Harry es un muchacho muy inteligente y capaz, que debe hacer lo que le pido porque es por su propio bien. – puntualizó Dumbledore, sin perder la calma. – Él entenderá el porqué de todo eventualmente. Como dije, es muy inteligente.

Claire suspiró, sabiendo que el tema había llegado a su fin. No había conseguido nada, al igual que en la ocasión anterior.

\- Espero que así sea, profesor. – dijo Claire, y se puso de pie. – Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

\- Buenas noches, Claire.

La joven caminó hasta que estuvo justo frente a la puerta de la oficina, pero no la abrió. En vez de eso volvió a voltearse para mirar al Director nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedo decirle algo más?

\- Naturalmente. – concedió Dumbledore, sonriente.

\- Usted ha vivido muchos años… más como hombre que como un chico. – dijo Claire, mirando a Dumbledore con seriedad. – Quizás debería plantearse la idea de que, a estas alturas de su vida, ya ha olvidado cómo es ser un adolescente de quince años.

Dumbledore, normalmente imperturbable, se mostró abiertamente curioso por un segundo.

\- Buenas noches. – volvió a despedirse Claire, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina. Fue capaz de escuchar la voz de uno de los antiguos directores mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

\- Sin ningún respeto… - dijo Phineas Nigellus. - ¿Aún cree que es buena para el cargo de consejera?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana del lunes entraron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno en el preciso momento que llegaban las lechuzas de correo. Hermione no era la única persona que aguardaba con impaciencia el diario El Profeta; casi todos estaban ansiosos por más noticias sobre los Mortífagos que habían escapado quienes, a pesar de la infinidad de reportes de personas que decían haberlos visto, todavía no habían sido capturados. Hermione le dio a la lechuza de entregas un Knut y desplegó el periódico con impaciencia mientras que Harry se servía un poco de jugo de naranja; como apenas había recibido una nota durante todo el año, estaba convencido, cuando la primera lechuza aterrizó con un ruido sordo delante de él, que había habido un error.

\- ¿A quién buscas? - le preguntó, quitando con desgana su jugo de naranja de debajo del pico del ave e inclinándose para ver el nombre y dirección del destinatario.

"_Señor Harry Potter: Escuela de Hogwarts, Gran Comedor."_

Frunciendo el ceño se dispuso a tomar la carta de la lechuza, pero antes que lo pudiera hacer, tres, cuatro, cinco lechuzas más aleteaban revoloteando a su lado, maniobrando para colocarse en buena posición, pisando la mantequilla y tumbando la sal, cada una intentando darle su carta primero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron con asombro, mientras toda la mesa de Gryffindor se inclinaba para observar y otras siete lechuzas aterrizaban entre las primeras, chillando, ululando y agitando sus alas.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione sin aliento, hundiendo las manos en la masa cubierta de plumas y sacando una lechuza que cargaba un largo paquete cilíndrico. - ¡Creo que sé qué significa esto! ¡Abre éste primero!

La edición de Marzo de El Sofista por fin había salido, y el padre de Luna le había enviado una copia. Y las otras cartas que habían llegado se trataban de cartas enviadas por los mismos lectores, directamente a Harry, con comentarios de todo tipo sobre la entrevista. Muchos lo seguían llamando loco, pero otros varios le habían escrito para decirle que ahora le creían; algunos le pedían disculpas por haberlo tratado de mentiroso.

La profesora Umbridge puso fin a la extasiada lectura de cartas, y suspendió los derechos de Harry de visitar Hogsmeade luego de enterarse dónde había concedido la entrevista. También prohibió hasta la mera presencia de El Sofista en Hogwarts, con el castigo de la expulsión a quien sorprendiera con algún ejemplar en sus manos, o con conocimientos de lo publicado en ella. También le dio una semana de detención a Harry, pero a éste le dio exactamente lo mismo. Si había algo que aseguraría que cada estudiante del colegio leyera la entrevista era precisamente que Umbridge lo prohibiera.

No pasó ni un día entero antes de que todos en el colegio supieran lo de la entrevista, y el contenido de ésta.

Por supuesto, los maestros tenían prohibido mencionar la entrevista de acuerdo al Decreto Educacional Número Veintiséis, que les prohibía hablar de cualquier cosa que no estuviera estrechamente ligada a su materia, pero de todas formas encontraron la manera de expresar sus sentimientos al respecto. La profesora Sprout concedió a Gryffindor veinte puntos cuando Harry le pasó una regadera; un sonriente profesor Flitwick presionó una caja de chirriantes ratones de dulce contra Harry al final de la clase de Encantamientos diciendo "¡Shh!" y alejándose presuroso; y la profesora Trelawney rompió en histéricos sollozos durante Adivinación y anunció a su asustada clase, además de su total desaprobación hacia Umbridge, que Potter no sufriría una muerte temprana después de todo, sino que viviría muchos años, llegaría a ser Ministro de Magia y tendría doce niños.

La alegría y el júbilo que había sentido aquel día se esfumó de golpe cuando, cerca de la media noche, se despertó de golpe en medio de una pesadilla en donde él mismo interrogaba a uno de los Mortífagos fugados, que lo miraba con terror en medio de una habitación oscura. Por suerte, solo Ron estaba en la habitación cuando comenzó a gritar, dormido, porque no deseaba perder la confianza ganada por parte de sus compañeros, incluido Seamus, quien tras leer la entrevista se había convencido de que él decía la verdad.


	25. Visto y Previsto

Hola! Primer capi de Mayo!

Gracias por leer!

Saludos!

**Capítulo 24.**

\- ¡Levántate Potter!

Un par de semanas después de su sueño con Rookwood, Harry se encontraba una vez más arrodillado en el suelo de la oficina de Snape, intentando despejar su cabeza. Acababa de ser forzado nuevamente a revivir una serie de recuerdos antiguos de los que no tenía conciencia, la mayoría de ellos concerniente a las humillaciones que Dudley y su pandilla le habían infligido en la escuela primaria.

\- Ese último recuerdo. - preguntó Snape. - ¿Qué era?

\- No sé. - contestó Harry con cansancio, mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil desenredar en recuerdos separados la mezcla de imágenes y sonido que Snape continuaba produciéndole. - ¿Se refiere a uno en que mi primo intentó hacerme caer en el retrete?

\- No. - dijo Snape suavemente. - Me refiero a uno en el cual un hombre está arrodillado en medio de un cuarto oscuro…

\- No es... nada. - replicó Harry.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape taladraron a Harry. Recordando lo que Snape había dicho acerca de que el contacto visual era crucial para la Legeremancia, Harry parpadeó y apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo es que ese hombre y esa habitación están dentro de su cabeza, Potter? - insistió Snape.

\- Eso. - vaciló Harry, mirando a todas partes menos a Snape. – Eso fue...sólo un sueño que tuve.

\- ¿Un sueño? - repitió Snape.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Harry clavó los ojos fijamente en una rana grande, muerta y suspendida en una jarra de líquido púrpura.

\- Tú sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿no es así, Potter?- interrogó Snape, en una voz baja, peligrosa. - ¿Sabe por qué estoy dedicando mis tardes a este aburrido trabajo?

\- Sí. - contestó Harry rígidamente.

\- Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí, Potter.

\- Para que yo pueda aprender Oclumancia. - respondió Harry, ahora deslumbrado por una anguila muerta.

\- Correcto, Potter. Y aunque tú puedas ser corto de entendimiento… - Harry le regresó la mirada a Snape, odiándole. – yo pensaría que después de casi dos meses de lecciones podría haber hecho algunos progresos. ¿Cuántos sueños más ha tenido sobre el Señor Oscuro?

\- Sólo ese. - mintió Harry.

Por un momento se miraron fijamente uno al otro, había una expresión curiosa, casi satisfecha, en la cara de Snape cuando le habló de nuevo.

\- Si estás listo, comenzaremos de nuevo. – dijo, con sus ojos centelleando. Levantó su varita. - ¡Uno… dos… tres – Legeremens!

Un centenar de Dementores se abalanzaban sobre Harry a través del lago... él retorcía la cara concentrándose... estaban acercándose... podía ver los agujeros oscuros bajo sus capuchas... también podía ver a Snape parado delante de él, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Harry, murmurando bajo su aliento... y de alguna manera, Snape se volvía más diáfano, y los Dementores se hacían más débiles...

Harry levantó su propia varita.

\- ¡Protego!

Snape se tambaleó… su varita voló hacia arriba, lejos de Harry… y de repente la mente de Harry rebosaba de recuerdos que no eran suyos: un hombre de nariz aguileña gritaba a una mujer que se encogía acobardada, mientras un pequeño niño de pelo oscuro gritaba en una esquina... un adolescente de pelo grasiento se sentaba solo en una habitación oscura, apuntando su varita hacia el techo, disparando a las moscas... una muchacha se reía mientras un muchacho huesudo se intentaba montar en un palo de escoba.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Harry sintió como si hubiera sido empujado con dureza por el pecho: se tambaleó varios pasos hacia atrás, golpeó contra algunos de los estantes que cubrían las paredes de la oficina y escuchó algo que se quebraba. Snape se estremecía ligeramente, y estaba pálido. La espalda de la túnica de Harry estaba húmeda. Uno de los frascos detrás de él se había roto cuando se cayó contra él; la cosa babosa que se conservaba dentro, estaba arremolinándose en la poción drenada.

\- ¡Reparo! - siseó Snape y el frasco se selló de inmediato. - Bien, Potter… eso fue ciertamente un avance… - jadeando ligeramente, Snape se dirigió hacia el Pensadero, en el cual nuevamente había almacenado algunos de sus pensamientos antes de comenzar la lección, casi como si verificara que todavía estaba allí. - No recuerdo haberle dicho que utilizara un Hechizo Protector... pero no hay ninguna duda de que fue efectivo...

Harry no dijo nada, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que hablara lo haría merecedor de toda la furia de Snape.

\- Intentamos de nuevo, ¿verdad? - insinuó Snape.

Harry sintió un escalofrío de temor; estaba a punto de pagar por lo que acababa de acontecer, estaba seguro de ello. Harry no tuvo tiempo de prepararse e intentar aclarar su mente antes que Snape gritara:

\- ¡Legeremens!

Iba a toda velocidad a lo largo del corredor en dirección del Departamento de Misterios. Más allá de las blancas paredes de piedra, más allá de las antorchas... la puerta negra se hacía cada vez más grande; se movía tan rápido que estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella, se paró enfrente y nuevamente pudo ver la franja de débil luz azul. ¡La puerta se había abierto de repente! Por fin estaba dentro. En el interior de una muralla negra, dentro de una habitación circular con el negro piso iluminado con velas de llama azul, y había más puertas a su alrededor... necesitaba entrar... ¿pero qué puerta debería tomar?

\- ¡Potter!

Harry abrió sus ojos. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda sin recordar cómo había llegado allí; jadeaba, como si en verdad hubiera corrido a lo largo del pasillo del Departamento de Misterios, como si realmente hubiera traspasado a toda velocidad la puerta negra y encontrado la habitación circular.

\- ¡Explícate! - exigió Snape quien estaba de pie frente a él, furioso.

\- No… no sé qué es lo que pasó. - declaró Harry con sinceridad, levantándose. Tenía un bulto en la parte posterior de su cabeza, en el lugar que había golpeado contra el piso, y se sentía febril. - Nunca antes había visto eso. Quiero decir, ya se lo conté, he soñado con esa puerta... pero nunca antes había estado abierta.

\- ¡No está trabajando con suficiente fuerza! - Por alguna razón, Snape estaba aún más disgustado que dos minutos antes, cuando Harry había visto los recuerdos de su profesor. - Es perezoso y descuidado, Potter, esa es la pequeña maravilla que el Señor Oscuro...

\- ¿Me puede decir algo, señor? - preguntó Harry, nuevamente animado. - ¿Por qué llama a Lord Voldemort Señor Oscuro? He escuchado que sólo los Mortífagos lo llaman así.

Snape abrió la boca en un gruñido... y una mujer gritó en alguna parte fuera de la habitación.

Snape levantó bruscamente la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

\- ¿Qué...? - murmuró.

Harry podía oír un tumulto amortiguado, proveniente de lo que pensó podría ser el Vestíbulo de Entrada. Snape lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Viste algo inusual cuando te dirigías hacia acá abajo, Potter?

Harry agitó la cabeza. En alguna parte encima de ellos, la mujer gritó de nuevo. Snape caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de su oficina, su varita en la mano lista para ser usada y se perdió de vista. Harry dudó por un momento, luego lo siguió.

De hecho, los gritos venían del Vestíbulo de Entrada; crecían más ruidosamente mientras Harry subía las escaleras de piedra que conducían a las mazmorras. Cuando llego a la cima, encontró el Vestíbulo de Entrada atiborrado; algunos estudiantes habían venido en oleadas desde el Gran Comedor, donde estaban cenando, para ver qué estaba pasando; otros se habían amontonado en la escalera de mármol.

Harry se impulsó hacia adelante a través de un nudo de altos Slytherins, y divisó que los espectadores habían formado un gran anillo, algunos de ellos luciendo impactados, otros incluso asustados. La profesora McGonagall estaba justo en frente de Harry al otro lado del Vestíbulo; parecía como si lo que estaba mirando la pusiera ligeramente enferma.

La Profesora Trelawney estaba de pie en el medio del Vestíbulo de Entrada con su varita en una mano y una botella vacía de jerez en la otra, luciendo completamente desquiciada. Tenía el cabello de punta, sus lentes estaban ladeados de tal modo que un ojo parecía más grande que el otro y sus innumerables chales y bufandas arrastraban de sus hombros sin orden ni concierto, dando la impresión de que se estaba deshaciendo por las costuras. Dos grandes baúles estaban colocados en el piso al lado de ella, uno de ellos volteado boca abajo; parecía como si hubieran sido arrojados por las escaleras detrás de ella.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente, aparentemente aterrada, algo que Harry no podía ver pero que al parecer estaba al pie de dichas escaleras.

\- ¡No! – chilló. - ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando... no puede... me niego a aceptarlo!

\- ¿No comprendió que esto iba a pasar?- se escuchó una voz alta como de niña, que sonaba insensiblemente divertida, y Harry, moviéndose ligeramente hacia la derecha, observó que la visión que aterrorizaba a Trelawney no era otra que la profesora Umbridge. - ¿Aunque es incapaz de predecir cómo estará el clima mañana, seguramente debe haber notado que su lastimoso desempeño durante mis inspecciones y la carencia de cualquier signo de mejora, harían inevitable que fuera despedida?

\- ¡Usted n... no puede! - chilló la profesora Trelawney, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, detrás de sus enormes lentes. -¡No puede… no puede despedirme! ¡He estado... aquí por dieciséis años! ¡H... Hogwarts es mi… mi ho… hogar!

\- Era su hogar. - corrigió la profesora Umbridge, y Harry se rebeló al ver como el placer se extendía por su cara de sapo mientras observaba a la profesora Trelawney sucumbir, sollozando incontrolablemente, sobre uno de sus baúles. - Hasta hace una hora, cuando el Ministro de Magia confirmó su Orden de Despido. Ahora tenga la amabilidad de abandonar el Vestíbulo. Nos está avergonzando.

De entre los estudiantes, la consejera White emergió tras abrirse paso con algo de dificultad y se encaminó con paso firme y rápido hacia la profesora Trelawney, quien se estremecía y se mecía sobre su baúl, mientras la profesora Umbridge observaba con maligno regocijo.

\- Ya, ya… venga, no es el fin del mundo… - la animaba la consejera White, dándole suave palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Oh, es cierto. Usted sabe lo que se siente, ¿o no, señorita White? – Umbridge se vanagloriaba en la imagen de aquellas dos profesoras a quienes había sacado de su cargo.

Claire levantó la mirada, seria, y muy pocos supieron que estaba enfadada; solo aquellos que la conocían un poco mejor.

\- Consejera White. – reprendió Claire, con el tono de alguien que le habla a alguien con problemas de aprendizaje.

La profesora Umbridge se mostró evidentemente molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la profesora McGonagall llegó junto a la sollozante mujer y a la joven consejera, sacando un pañuelo desde el interior de su túnica.

\- Vamos, venga, ya está, Sybill… tranquilícese… sople su nariz en esto… no es tan malo como piensa… no va a tener que dejar Hogwarts…

\- ¿Oh, de verdad, Profesora McGonagall? - preguntó Umbridge en una voz mortal, dando unos pasos hacia delante. - ¿Y su autoridad para esa declaración es…?

\- Ese es mi asunto. - se escuchó una voz profunda.

Dumbledore acababa de abrir las gigantescas puertas dobles, y entraba desde el brumoso exterior. Tuvo una breve discusión con Umbridge acerca de las facultades de cada uno, en la cual el Director puntualizó que la capacidad de echar a los profesores del castillo seguía siendo de él, y manifestó su deseo de que Trelawney siguiera viviendo en Hogwarts.

-¡No... no... yo me... me iré, Dumbledore! Pa... partiré de Hogwarts y... buscaré mi fortuna en otra parte... – aseguró Trelawney, en un muy fallido intento de recuperar algo de dignidad.

\- No. - replicó Dumbledore abruptamente. - Es mi deseo que te quedes, Sybill.

Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall y la consejera White.

\- ¿Les puedo pedir que acompañen a Sybill arriba, profesora McGonagall, consejera White?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo la profesora. – Vamos, Sybill, levántese…

Entre ambas ayudaron a la vidente a ponerse de pie, con Claire sujetándola por un brazo. La profesora Sprout salió de entre la multitud y fua a ayudar, tomando a Trelawney por el otro brazo. Las tres la guiaron lejos de Umbridge y subieron por las escaleras de mármol. El profesor Flitwick corrió de prisa detrás de ellas, con la varita empuñada, chilló: "¡Locomotors baúles!". Y el equipaje de la profesora Trelawney se elevó en el aire y avanzó por las escaleras después de ella, con el profesor Flitwick cerrando la marcha.

Pero la intervención de Dumbledore no había acabado; además de salvar a su exprofesora de Adivinación de terminar en la calle, presentó inmediatamente a su reemplazo. La expresión en el rostro de Umbridge fue invaluable cuando vio a Firenze, el centauro, entrar en el castillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry había tenido ya la primera clase con Firenze, y simplemente no sabía cómo catalogarla. Era diferente a Trelawney, sin duda, pero una gran parte de él pensaba que la sabiduría de los centauros en cuanto a lo que se trataba a Adivinación era un gran fraude, al igual que con Trelawney. Pero por el momento él tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

Firenze le había enviado un mensaje a Hagrid, al final de su primera clase. Algo que Hagrid estaba intentando hacer no estaba funcionando como él quería. Había tenido que esperar hasta el final de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para dar el mensaje, porque Umbridge seguía inspeccionando las clases. Hagrid no había querido decirle nada acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

Además de eso, los miembros de la AD estaban presionando para tener más reuniones semanales ahora que los TIMOs estaban cada vez más cerca, pero Harry estaba teniendo grandes problemas para acomodar sus lecciones privadas con Snape, los entrenamientos de Quidditch de cada uno de los equipos y sus tareas.

Ya habían cubierto todo lo más básico en los aspectos de la Defensa, y Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de cómo todos habían progresado hasta ese momento. Gran parte de las sugerencias que le hacían todos para las reuniones adicionales era comenzar de una vez con el Encantamiento Patronus. Pero Harry quería hacer algo con el uso de todos los hechizos que habían aprendido ya, antes de comenzar con uno nuevo.

Los entrenamientos que había tenido con la consejera White le habían abierto los ojos a la importancia de no sólo saber hacer los hechizos, sino de saber usarlos correctamente. Las ganas de poder dar unas cortas lecciones de duelo iban creciendo mientras más pensaba en ello… pero al consultarlo con sus amigos, y aunque Ron creyó que era una idea fantástica, Hermione inteligentemente señaló la posibilidad de grandes lesiones y conflictos reales emergentes producto de la competitividad. Claro, Harry podía enseñar hechizos y ver como los demás practicaban, pero seguramente carecería de la autoridad y la capacidad de detener un verdadero pleito, además, aparte de lo que la consejera White ya le había enseñado no tenía experiencia con duelos.

Aunque no lo dijo frente a Hermione, Harry sabía que ella tenía razón; si quería hacer algo como una sesión de práctica de duelos necesitaría a alguien experto en ellos. Y, naturalmente, sólo podía pensar en la persona que le estaba enseñado a él. Pero Harry no creía que ella fuera a aceptar, pues sería una vinculación directa con una actividad ilegal si es que los descubrían precisamente con ella ahí.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, comiendo una carne al horno con papas cocidas en silencio mientras pensaba en si valía la pena acercarse a la consejera para pedirle que asistiera a su próxima reunión, a la noche siguiente, y si se acercaba, en cómo pedírselo exactamente. Hermione y Ron estaban enfadados, como casi siempre, Harry ni recordaba la razón de su discusión.

Iba comiendo el postre, una dulce rebanada de tarta de frambuesas, cuando por fin se decidió a abusar de la confianza que había generado con la consejera durante navidad y simplemente acercarse y pedirle directamente que los ayudara con aquella sesión que él tenía planeada. Esperó a que la hora de la cena terminara y se puso de pie, viendo que los profesores comenzaban a retirarse.

\- Los veré en la Sala Común. – murmuró Harry para sus dos amigos, quienes observaron sorprendidos como se alejaba rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Salió a los pasillos y dio la vuelta para encontrar por fuera la salida por la pequeña puerta junto a la mesa de profesores, por la cual Caire había salido junto a varios de los profesores. La vio más adelante, caminando junto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Las siguió a una distancia prudente hasta que cada una siguió por su propio camino hacia sus respectivos despachos.

Aprovechando que ya estaba sola y que no había chismosos rondando, solo algunos estudiantes más pequeños, Harry se apresuró para alcanzarla mientras subía hacia el segundo piso.

\- Consejera White. – llamó, anunciándose antes de detenerse a su lado.

Claire miró a Harry y le sonrió.

\- Hola, señor Potter. – saludó ella. - ¿Qué desea?

\- Bueno… er… quisiera saber si podríamos hablar un poco. – dijo Harry, algunos estudiantes de primero de Ravenclaw pasaban junto a ellos. – Necesito… pedirle algo.

Claire ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Claro. – dijo finalmente. – Vamos a mi despacho, señor Potter.

Harry asintió y caminó junto a ella hacia su despacho, ambos en silencio. Al llegar, la consejera abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar primero, siguiéndolo de cerca y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Luego Claire se quitó la túnica y se estiró, permitiéndose abandonar la seriedad de su trabajo en la privacidad de su despacho.

\- Así está mejor. – suspiró la consejera, y le sonrió. – Siéntate, Harry.

Harry se sentó en un sillón mientras ella se subía las mangas y se abría el primer botón de la blusa. Luego se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Claire, tranquila. - ¿Qué querías pedirme?

Harry la miró a los ojos, detectando el brillo en ellos que indicaba que estaba intrigada por lo que él tuviera que pedir. Aquello se le antojó como una buena señal, así que tomó aire y habló.


	26. Duelos

**Capítulo 25.**

El tiempo pasaba y la llegada de la primavera se acercaba cada vez más. Entretanto, como los profesores y Hermione insistían en recordarles, los exámenes se aproximaban. Todos los chicos de quince años estaban sufriendo de estrés en algún nivel, pero Hannah Abbott se convirtió en la primera en recibir un tranquilizante de Madam Pomfrey después que se echó a llorar durante Herbología, y sollozaba exclamando que era demasiado estúpida para presentar los exámenes y quería irse de la escuela de inmediato.

Varios de los otros estudiantes no eran muy diferentes, la ansiedad y la falta de sueño estaban provocando diversas respuestas a la presión. Había habido desmayos entre varias de las alumnas, y muchos de los chicos estaban propensos a sufrir ataques de mal humor, olvidando sus modales y llegando al punto de responder maleducadamente a algunos profesores. La profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick, comprensivos como eran, no daban más que una débil reprimenda; pero los profesores más severos, como McGonagall y Snape, ponían detenciones y castigos a la orden de cada demostración de poca educación.

Incluso Hermione, quien iba más adelantada que cualquiera de los de quinto curso en su estudio y en sus deberes, hacía sufrir a los demás con su malgenio. Los estudiantes menores habían aprendido a alejarse de ella, cuando normalmente se acercaban a pedirle ayuda para estudiar a veces, y permanecer en silencio cuando ella estuviera presente en la Sala Común.

Harry y Ron también estaban hasta el borde con el estrés, cada quien por sus propios colapsos de tiempo. Ron seguía preguntándose porqué Angelina no le permitiría renunciar al equipo, y todo el mundo le decía que no podía renunciar cuando el último partido de la temporada serían entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, en unas pocas semanas. Si Gryffindor ganaba por una buena diferencia de puntos, ganaría la Copa de Quidditch. Ron no mostraba esperanza alguna en poder defender correctamente los aros, ni con todo el entrenamiento que hacía con el equipo, ni con las prácticas con Claire.

Harry seguía con sus sesiones de Oclumancia con Snape, pero no veía mejora en absoluto. Claro, con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, despejar su mente todas las noches antes de dormir le era imposible. Aunque, la verdad, no se esforzaba demasiado en hacerlo.

Lo único que seguía dándole energías a los tres eran sus reuniones con la AD. Aquella noche tenían la siguiente reunión, que dentro de todo mantenía a Harry con altas expectativas. La noche anterior él y Claire habían conversado acerca de la posibilidad de que ella fuera a la reunión de aquel día. Al principio ella se había mostrado algo renuente a aceptar, por el riesgo que implicaba que la descubrieran… las sospechas podrían terminar relacionándola a la Orden del Fénix, con el consecuente descubrimiento de ésta.

Aunque luego de que Harry le explicara los puntos expuestos por Hermione, Claire había terminado aceptando participar, pero tomando medidas para evitar ser descubierta. Luego, cuando hubieron pactado que ella se dirigiría a la Sala de Menesteres unos minutos luego de que todos llegaran para comenzar la reunión, le pidió a Harry que le dijera a Hermione que fuera hacia su despacho. Cuando Harry había preguntado la razón, Claire simplemente había sonreído y le había dicho que era cosa de mujeres.

A las siete y media de la noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron, como cada noche en que había reunión de la AD, salieron de la Sala Común, con el Mapa del Merodeador en mano de Harry. No había riesgos de ser descubiertos por algún profesor en su camino hacia la Sala de Menesteres, así que anduvieron rápido hacia el primer tramo de escaleras.

\- Yo iré a buscar a Claire. – dijo Hermione, que llevaba su mochila colgada sobre un hombro. – Ustedes vayan y preparen todo.

Les había dicho a los chicos que llevaba implementos para bañarse en su mochila, porque si alguien los miraba mientras caminaba con la consejera podría decir que ambas iban al baño de prefectos; de esa forma aliviaría un poco las sospechas que pudieran generar.

\- Ten, llévate el Mapa. – le dijo Harry, ofreciéndole el viejo pergamino que mostraba los pasillos y habitantes de Hogwarts.

Hermione tomó el Mapa y partió, presurosa, bajando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Harry y Ron siguieron su camino hacia el pasillo del tapiz de Barnabás, invocaron la habitación multipropósito y entraron a esperar. Unos pocos minutos después de las ocho, la mayoría de los miembros de la AD estaban reunidos dentro de la Sala.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Llegará pronto. – afirmó Harry.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Harry? – preguntó Cho, sonriente. Harry se dirigió a todo el grupo, para no tener que repetirlo.

\- Bien, decidí que pondremos lo aprendido a prueba en casos algo más reales. – comentó Harry. – Hasta ahora hemos practicado todo por turnos, pero nos falta ponerlo todo en un contexto de enfrentamiento verdadero.

Aquello pareció desconcertarlos a todos; Harry notó que muchos intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

\- ¿Estás diciendo… que hoy tendremos duelos? – preguntó Michael Corner.

Harry asintió.

\- ¿También eres experto en duelos? – preguntó Zacharias Smith, despectivo.

\- No. – respondió Harry simplemente. – Le he pedido a alguien más que nos ayude hoy.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Hermione entró junto a otra chica de Gryffindor. Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó rápidamente al notar, cuando su amiga cerró la puerta, que Claire no estaba con ellas.

\- Hermione… ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Harry, preocupado. - ¿Quién es…? ¡Consejera White!

La chica que acompañaba a Hermione vestía un uniforme de Gryffindor, y al principio Harry no había podido recordar de que curso era, hasta que al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era Claire White, disfrazada.

\- ¿Consejera White? – preguntaron Angelina y Katie al mismo tiempo, con la sorpresa evidente en su voz.

Usando las medias, la falda y el suéter gris del uniforme femenino de Hogwarts, con el escudo de Gryffindor bordado en su pecho, una túnica con el mismo escudo, y llevando un peinado que dejaba un flequillo hacia un lado, Claire White se veía como otra estudiante más de quinto o sexto año.

La consejera disfrazada sonrió.

\- Hola, señor Potter. – saludó, divertida, y miró a los demás, que aún la miraban como si no creyeran lo que estaban viendo. – Bueno, deduzco por sus miradas de sorpresa que mi disfraz funciona, ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Se ve muy bien, consejera! – exclamó Parvati, acercándose.

Todos ahí estuvieron de acuerdo, muchos de los chicos de manera más entusiasta que las chicas. Dennis Creevey tenía un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Bueno, debemos aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no les parece? – dijo la consejera, señalando a Harry para que terminara de explicar.

\- Si, cierto.

Harry se volvió hacia los demás.

\- Bueno, como les dije, antes de seguir avanzando vamos a probar lo que aprendieron en todo este tiempo en un contexto de enfrentamiento más real. – repitió Harry. – Así que he preparado papelitos con todos nuestros nombres… er… para realizar un sorteo y definir los enfrentamientos.

\- Quieres decir… que haremos… - comentó Colin Creevey, confundido. - ¿Una competencia?

Harry asintió y les dio a todos un corto tiempo para digerir lo que acababan de escuchar, entes de comenzar a sacar papelitos desde el interior de una pequeña bolsa negra. Hermione fue anotando cada uno de los nombres en el orden que iban siendo sacados, y pronto los veintiocho miembros de la AD tuvieron a su primer oponente designado.

La consejera White no iba a participar contra ellos, al menos no al comienzo, sino que se encargaría de observar los duelos para dar indicaciones junto a Harry, quien si iba a participar.

Los primeros enfrentamientos fueron rápidos, con una marcada diferencia entre los mejores y los que no eran de los más buenos. Harry tuvo el gusto, aunque se esforzó por ocultarlo, de enfrentar y derrotar a Zacharias Smith.

Para la tercera ronda, la consejera White escogió a Neville como el más destacado, sobre todo por el increíble avance que había presenciado en él, y lo dejó con pase directo hacia la ronda semifinal.

Los últimos cuatro duelistas fueron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Neville. Por sorteo, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que enfrentarse primero.

Ambos se colocaron en los extremos de una plataforma improvisada de duelos, que estaba flanqueada por los observadores. Harry se sentía contrariado al tener que enfrentar a su mejor amiga, pero decidió respetar lo brillante que era como bruja y dar todo en el duelo. La consejera White había hecho de árbitro en cada uno de los enfrentamientos, y en éste volvió a tomar su posición al centro del campo para dar el inicio; se había quitado el suéter, abierto el primer botón de la blusa y llevaba la corbata suelta.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó, y miró a Hermione primero. Cuando ella asintió se volvió hacia Harry, quien también le asintió. – Todos hacia atrás.

Los espectadores y la consejera misma retrocedieron, saliendo de la línea de fuego.

\- A las tres… - dijo la consejera, seria, con la varita en una mano. – Uno… dos… ¡tres!

La reacción de Harry fue suficientemente rápida como para defenderse efectivamente de Hermione, quien actuó mucho más veloz de lo que el muchacho podría haber adivinado.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

\- ¡Protego!

El escudo lo cubrió justo a tiempo para repeler el hechizo de Hermione, quien al parecer no esperaba una defensa tan buena de su parte.

\- ¡Stupefy! – atacó Harry, esperando muy en el fondo que Hermione no pudiera defenderse.

Pero su amiga se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa y agitó su varita frente a ella, desviando el hechizo. Y en ese corto intercambio de hechizos de ataque y de defensa, Harry supo que su encuentro podría extenderse indefinidamente, lo que era tiempo que no tenían. Si había algo que había aprendido con la consejera White era que los duelos podían ser larguísimos si la habilidad con la varita y la velocidad de reacciones eran equivalentes entre los oponentes. Hermione siempre había sido muy hábil en ambos aspectos, así que, mientras ella comenzaba a alzar la varita para un nuevo ataque, Harry decidió que el duelo debería decidirse por quien tenía mayor poder.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Los chorros de luz roja se encontraron a medio camino entre ellos, forjando una conexión entre los ataques que iluminó a todos los presentes. El punto de contacto entre los hechizos se mantuvo estable, a la misma distancia de ambos duelistas por algunos segundos antes de que el balance comenzara a perderse, avanzando desde Harry y retrocediendo hacia Hermione. Un segundo después, la varita de Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás de ella, chocando contra la pared de en fondo, lanzando algunas chispas.

El silencio los rodeó por algunos instantes, antes de que los que los observaban comenzaran a aplaudir.

El duelo entre Ginny y Neville no fue tan emocionante, pero si fue un poco más largo. A diferencia de Harry, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar entrar en un repetitivo círculo de ataque y defensa. Finalmente Neville terminó encontrando una apertura entre las defensas de Ginny y pudo desarmarla.

Como muchos quizás lo previeron, Harry venció a Neville en el duelo final, y dentro de todo terminó por defender su título de líder del grupo, por si hubiera alguna duda residual aún en algunos de ellos.

\- Muy bien. – felicitó la consejera, sonriente. – Ya que tenemos un ganador, es hora de que yo también participe.

Todos miraron a Claire con absoluta sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- No iba a arriesgarme viniendo aquí, lo que sería mi despido inmediato si nos descubrieran, si no me toca participar al menos una vez. – explicó la consejera, mirando a Harry a los ojos. - ¿Puede con otro encuentro, señor Potter?

Harry estaba un poco cansado, pero nada comparado al agotamiento con el que terminaba sus sesiones de práctica con ella, así que asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Claro, consejera.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – felicitó la consejera y, abiertamente, se mostró emocionada.

Ligera, caminó hacia el extremo de la improvisada plataforma de duelos que antes habían ocupado Hermione y Neville, y se volteó para encarar a Harry, quien ocupó el mismo lugar que utilizó en todos sus enfrentamientos de aquella noche.

\- ¿Le parece un tres a uno? – preguntó Claire, sonriente.

Harry ya sabía lo que eso significaba; que si él lograba desarmarla o derribarla, o siquiera tocarla con un hechizo aunque fuera una vez antes de que ella lo hiciera tres veces, él ganaría.

\- Sí, consejera White. – respondió Harry. Estaba en posición y listo para comenzar, incluso algo ansioso.

Sería la primera vez que alguien vería un duelo entre Claire y él, y dadas sus experiencias anteriores sabía que no podría ganar. Además, aún no había podido descifrar aquello que hacía que sus ataques fueran predecibles. Supuso que Claire simplemente se comportaría como en sus prácticas privadas, dándole tiempo para intentar desarmarla, antes de atacar ella misma.

\- ¿Podría arbitrar, señorita Granger? – pidió Claire, mirando a Hermione.

La susodicha se adelantó y tomó la posición que hasta ese momento había sido de la consejera en todos los duelos anteriores.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a ambos. – Todos atrás. A las tres… uno… dos… ¡tres!

Harry quiso jugarse su suerte en un primer ataque tentativo.

\- ¡Confringo! – atacó.

Claire solo agitó su varita para defenderse, sin problemas.

\- ¡Stupefy! – volvió a atacar Harry, pero fue desviado de nuevo, hacia arriba.

Claire agitó su varita tres veces más, defendiéndose de tres ataques de Harry consecutivos, hasta que se decidió a tomar la ofensiva.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – lanzó Harry.

El chorro de luz roja fue desviado por un movimiento suave de la varita de Claire, hacia arriba hasta la altura de la frente, y se dirigió a toda velocidad de regreso hacia Harry, haciendo volar su varita de su mano.

\- Uno a cero. – marcó Hermione, concediendo un punto a Claire. – Recoge tu varita, Harry.

George Weasley había ido a buscarla antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, y se la entregó rápidamente para que el duelo continuara.

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Hermione de nuevo, mirándolos a ambos. – A las tres… uno… dos… ¡tres!

Por suerte para Harry no alcanzó a intentar mover la varita para atacar, porque Claire decidió comenzar ella misma aquella ronda. Harry apenas pudo levantar su varita a tiempo para defenderse.

\- ¡Protego!

El hechizo de Claire, que nadie pudo decir cual fue porque ella no dijo nada para conjurarlo, chocó contra el escudo de Harry pero no pudo traspasarlo.

Claire movió la varita nuevamente, y Harry volvió a agitar la suya.

\- ¡Protego!

Su escudo pudo resistir otra vez, pero Harry notó que el hechizo que había usado Claire era distinto; más fuerte.

Si ella no decía nada para conjurar sus hechizos era muy difícil saber cómo defenderse; no podía elegir que hechizo usar para defenderse, y dependía de la suerte para que su escudo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir.

Y Harry pensó de pronto en la diferencia marcada que había entre ellos. Ella podía adelantarse a sus ataques con facilidad; él en cambio tenía suerte de poder defenderse. Y la diferencia era…

Claire agitó la varita nuevamente y la varita de Harry salió volando nuevamente.

\- Debe mantener la mente en el duelo, señor Potter. – dijo Claire. Harry seguía pensando en lo que acababa de deducir.

\- Sí, lo siento, consejera…

La varita de Harry nuevamente le fue devuelta por uno de los observadores.

\- Dos a cero. – marcó Hermione, en dirección a Claire. – ¿Listos?

Claire asintió de inmediato, pero Harry demoró unos pocos y concentrados segundos. Se notaba que estaba profundamente inmerso en algo que solo él conocía.

\- ¿Harry, estás listo? – repitió Hermione, antes de que Harry asintiera. – Bien, a las tres. Uno… dos…

Para cuando Hermione terminó de decir "tres", Harry estaba completamente listo para tomar la iniciativa aquella vez, alzando la varita rápidamente para apuntar hacia la consejera.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Claire blandió su varita con presteza, bloqueando el hechizo. Harry sólo podía mirarla a ella; los estudiantes que lo apoyaban fervientemente, a gritos ya, pidiendo porque aquel que se había convertido en maestro para ellos lograra realizar el milagro de vencerla, desaparecieron. Así mismo lo hizo el entorno; las paredes, el piso y el techo no fueron más que un fondo negro carente de cualquier iluminación, solo veía a su oponente frente a él, moviendo su varita en respuesta a cada encantamiento que él lanzaba, sin problemas aparentes para predecirlos… porque él los gritaba.

Claire se defendía sin hacer esfuerzos de los ataques de Harry, dándole tiempo para hacer mejores esfuerzos. Lamentablemente mientras él siguiera gritando los encantamientos ella podría defenderse con máxima eficacia. La mujer estaba segura de que podría deducirlo; era obvio, en realidad, incluso había visto a Hermione defenderse sin conjurar el encantamiento escudo en voz alta. Después de varios segundos de estar a la defensiva solamente, Claire notó como Harry parecía intentar algo nuevo.

\- ¡Stupefy! – gritó Harry, sudando.

Claire desvió el hechizo, y Harry agitó su varita en un marcado movimiento de apuñalamiento, pensando fuertemente en el Encantamiento de Desarme. Pero nada sucedió. La consejera frunció el entrecejo un segundo, mirando al muchacho, antes de agitar su varita.

\- ¡Protego! – alcanzó a defenderse Harry en el último segundo.

Claire tomó la iniciativa entonces, agitando su varita con elegancia pero fuerza, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, obligando a Harry a retroceder mientras conjuraba un hechizo escudo tras otro, casi exclusivamente por instinto, pues su mente solo podía pensar en cómo lanzar un encantamiento sin pronunciarlo, fuera el que fuera. E ingresó en un patrón de reacciones increíblemente rápido, mientras la consejera lanzaba y lanzaba hechizos. Bloqueaba y pensaba en un encantamiento, intentando atacar, volvía a bloquear y volvía a pensar con fuerza.

La consejera decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor con fuerza suficiente para empujar el encantamiento escudo de Harry, empujando al muchacho junto a él, haciendo que se arrodillara para evitar caer bajo la presión.

La sonora inhalación colectiva de los observadores marcó el inicio del final del encuentro. El impulso adrenalínico hizo que Harry viera todo en cámara lenta; a Claire dando un paso hacia adelante, levantando lentamente la varita para lanzar su hechizo final… y Harry supo que solo tendría una oportunidad más antes de ser derrotado.

Solo pudo alzar la varita y apuntar, por menos de un segundo antes de que ésta saliera volando de su mano. Y el tiempo corrió normalmente de nuevo.

Harry inhaló profundamente, sin haberse dado cuenta antes de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Había estado intenso, y se sentía agotado, pero por alguna razón estaba encantado con la experiencia. No le importaba haber perdido, sabía que no tenía muchas probabilidades a favor de ganar, pero se había divertido mucho y se aseguraría de usar la experiencia en el futuro…

\- ¡Claire! – escuchó que Hermione gritaba, cuando se proponía a buscar su varita.

Harry levantó la vista y vio como la consejera se miraba el hombro derecho, con una evidente expresión de sorpresa. Un gran corte surcaba y dividía la blusa desde el hombro hacia el centro del pecho, dejando visible la piel enrojecida de la mujer. La marca parecía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un látigo desde el hombro, bajando por sobre su seno derecho hasta la altura de la boca del estómago. El hechizo había cortado la blusa y el tirante del sujetador, pero por suerte no había cortado la piel.

Claire reaccionó al tiempo en que todos los rostros se volteaban hacia ella y se cubrió la piel expuesta con el brazo izquierdo, antes de que los chicos vieran demasiado.

\- Quien lo diría… - murmuró la consejera, mirando a Harry con una leve sonrisa. – Me ha ganado ésta, señor Potter.


	27. Acorralado

Hola nuevamente! Pude escribir otro cap antes de comenzar la semana de evaluaciones en mi facultad. Por eso seguramente no podré subir otro cap antes del fin de semana. Serán unos cuantos días antes de que pueda seguir escribiendo de hecho.

Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Quisiera, si no es molestia, que me comenten al respecto con Reviews para ver qué tal voy.

De antemano, muchas gracias. Y gracias por leer también!

Saludos a todos!

**Capítulo 26.**

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos ni a sus oídos. Podía ver perfectamente el corte en la blusa de la consejera, por la parte del hombro que no alcanzaba a cubrir con su brazo, y ella misma acababa de admitir la derrota. Claire estaba radiante, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción en el rostro, y de pronto Harry se vio rodeado por los otros miembros de la AD, quienes le palmeaban la espalda y lo felicitaban alegremente, pidiendo que les enseñara a hacer lo que fuera que hubiera hecho. Pero Harry en realidad no podía comprender lo que había hecho.

\- Sabía que lo descubriría tarde o temprano, señor Potter. – dijo la consejera.

Hermione y Ginny se habían acercado a ayudarla. Ginny sostenía las dos partes de la tira cortada del sujetador de Claire mientras Hermione lo reparaba, y luego procedían a hacer lo mismo con la blusa.

Harry comenzó a entender.

\- Quisiera preguntar… - continuó Claire, y miró a Hermione y Ginny cuando la ropa que llevaba estuvo como nueva. – Gracias. ¿Por qué usó el Encantamiento Seccionador?

Harry la miró y negó.

\- La verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… - confesó Harry.

\- ¿Usaste un hechizo sin saber cuál era? – preguntó Zacharias Smith, despectivo.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser un pesado? – preguntó Fred, molesto.

\- ¿O es que sigues resentido porque Harry te venció a ti también? – agregó George.

Zacharias se sonrojó y guardó un respetuoso silencio.

\- Creo que es mejor si explica lo que sucedió, señor Potter. – animó la consejera, viendo como el resto de los estudiantes se encontraban ansiosos por los detalles.

\- Bueno… er… durante mi duelo con Hermione me di cuenta de que ella se defendió de uno de mis hechizos sin… usando un hechizo en silencio. – explicó Harry. – En realidad no lo noté en ese preciso momento, lo pensé al comienzo de nuestro segundo encuentro.

Los demás no entendían lo que Harry estaba queriendo decir.

\- La diferencia entre nosotros y que le daba la ventaja para defenderse y atacar es que yo digo abiertamente el conjuro que voy a utilizar… - continuó Harry. – Pero usted no dice nada al usar los hechizos… por eso siempre pudo acorralarme…

Claire sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

\- Exacto, señor Potter. – dijo y miró a Cho, su amiga Marietta, Fred y George, los mayores ahí. – Utilizar hechizos no verbales es algo que se enseña en cursos superiores, es de nivel de EXTASIS, pero al igual que varias de las cosas que el señor Potter les ha enseñado aquí, no es algo imposible de aprender siendo más jóvenes… Y en un enfrentamiento real, que el enemigo desconozca lo que usas contra él, te da algo de ventaja.

La consejera miró su reloj de pulsera y se lo mostró a Harry. La distancia no le dejó ver la hora exacta pero Harry supo que era una señal de que ya era tiempo de regresar a las Salas Comunes.

\- Bien, por hoy hemos terminado. – declaró Harry. – Les informaré la fecha y la hora de la próxima reunión del modo habitual.

\- ¿La consejera White vendrá la próxima vez? – preguntó Dennis Creevey.

Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi participación era solo por esta reunión. – recordó Claire simplemente, arreglándose la blusa y la corbata.

Recibió la túnica de manos de Ginny y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Como siempre, todos fueron saliendo en grupos pequeños, mientras Harry monitoreaba con el Mapa del Merodeador, hasta que solo quedaron Hermione, Ron, Claire y él.

\- Este pasillo está despejado. – informó Harry, y doblando otro poco el pergamino revisó el segundo piso. – Y el camino hacia tu despacho también, Claire.

\- Vamos. – dijo Hermione.

\- Bien, vayan derecho a su Sala Común. – advirtió Claire. – Te regresaré tus cosas mañana, Hermione.

Y los cuatro salieron de la Sala de Menesteres juntos, pero tomaron direcciones contrarias mientras la puerta se desvanecía, fundiéndose con el muro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La siguiente semana pasó increíblemente lenta. El buen humor restablecido en Hermione gracias a la reunión del AD duró menos que un parpadeo, pues a la mañana siguiente luego de la ronda de duelos supervisada por la consejera White, la chica estaba estresada nuevamente, y no perdía oportunidad que se le presentara para desahogarse, ya fuera regañando a Harry y Ron, o a cualquier otro estudiante que estuviera comportándose indebidamente de acuerdo a sus estándares.

Harry y Ron estaban tapados en deberes, y por más que se esforzaban no lograban terminarlos. El fin de semana habían permanecido casi exclusivamente dentro de la Sala Común, empollando sobre unos sillones frente a las mesas, con kilos de pergaminos, varias botellas de tinta y múltiples plumas alrededor de ellos. Ron había tenido la suerte, al menos desde el punto de vista de Harry, de poder salir al campo de Quidditch durante casi dos horas el día sábado para el entrenamiento con el equipo. Claro que, al regresar, deprimido como siempre, se había arrepentido de asistir al entrenamiento al notar lo que había avanzado Harry en todo ese rato.

Harry, por su parte, seguía empeorando cada vez más luego de sus lecciones de Oclumancia. Ya no solo soñaba todas las noches con la dichosa puerta en el Departamento de Misterios, también podía verla cuando, debido al cansancio, se perdía en un vacío mental sin pensamientos. Cada vez que mencionaba el tema, Hermione insistía en que no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente en cerrar su mente, y Ron se ponía cada vez más nervioso y paranoico al respecto, así que eventualmente Harry dejó de comentarles sus visiones.

Con todo lo que tenían encima, lo único que valía la pena en Hogwarts ahora que ni siquiera podía acercarse a Hagrid a conversar en los pasillos, pues Umbridge había decretado que los profesores no podían hablar de nada que no fuera competente a su materia de enseñanza, eran las reuniones de la AD.

Harry pensaba a veces que vivía para las horas que pasaba en la Sala de Menesteres, trabajando duro pero disfrutando al mismo tiempo, hinchándose de orgullo cuando veía alrededor a sus camaradas y observaba cuanto habían avanzado. Ciertamente, Harry se preguntaba a veces cómo reaccionaría Umbridge cuando todos los miembros de la AD recibieran "Sobresaliente" en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Finalmente habían comenzado a trabajar en el Patronus, que todo el mundo había estado muy entusiasmado en practicar; sin embargo, como Harry les recordó, producir un Patronus en medio de una clase brillantemente alumbrada era algo muy diferente a hacerlo cuando te enfrentabas a la amenaza de algo como un Dementor.

\- Oh, no seas aguafiestas. – reclamó Cho alegremente, observando su Patronus formado por un cisne plateado que se remontaba alrededor del salón durante su última lección antes de Pascua. - ¡Son tan lindos!

\- No se pretende que sean lindos, se pretende que te protejan. – apuntó Harry, pacientemente. – Lo que de verdad necesitamos es un Boggart o algo así; de ese modo podemos aprender como conjurar un Patronus mientras el Boggart está pretendiendo ser un Dementor.

\- ¡Pero eso sería realmente aterrador! – exclamó Lavender, quien estaba disparando bocanadas de vapor plateado por la punta de su varita. – ¡Y yo todavía... no puedo... hacer esto! – agregó disgustada.

También Neville estaba teniendo problemas. Su rostro estaba arrugado mientras trataba de concentrarse, pero de la punta de su varita sólo brotaban volutas de humo plateado.

\- Tienes que pensar en algo feliz. – le recordó Harry.

\- Estoy tratando. – dijo Neville tristemente, haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande que su redondo rostro brillaba con el sudor.

\- ¡Harry, creo que lo estoy consiguiendo! – Gritó Seamus, quien había sido traído a su primera sesión de AD por Dean. - ¡Mira... ah... se fue... pero definitivamente era algo peludo, Harry!

El Patronus de Hermione, una brillante nutria plateada, brincaba por todos lados alrededor de ella.

\- Son lindas, ¿verdad? – dijo, mirándola cariñosamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se cerró. Harry miró alrededor para ver quién había entrado, pero no parecía haber nadie ahí. Esto pasó momentos antes de darse cuenta que la gente ubicada cerca de la puerta habían hecho silencio. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien tiraba de su túnica en alguna parte cerca de las rodillas. Miró hacia abajo y vio, con gran asombro, a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, mirándolo desde debajo de sus ocho sombreros de lana habituales.

\- ¡Hola, Dobby! – lo saludó. - ¿Qué estás... qué te pasa?

El elfo tenía los ojos abiertos con terror y estaba temblando. Los miembros de la AD que se encontraban más cerca de Harry habían guardado silencio; Todos en el salón observaban a Dobby. Los pocos Patronus que la gente había logrado conjurar se desvanecieron en una niebla plateada, dejando la habitación mucho más oscura que antes.

\- Harry Potter... señor. – dijo el elfo con voz aguda, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. – Harry Potter, señor... Dobby ha venido a advertirle... aunque los elfos domésticos han sido prevenidos para que no hablaran...

Él corrió con la cabeza hacia la pared. Harry, quien tenía experiencia de los hábitos de Dobby para auto-castigarse, intento detenerlo, pero Dobby apenas rebotó sobre la piedra, mientras sus ocho sombreros le servían de almohada. Hermione y unas cuantas chicas más dejaron escapar chillidos de miedo y simpatía.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Dobby? – preguntó Harry, agarrando al elfo por el diminuto brazo y alejándolo de cualquier cosa con la que pudiera tratar de lastimarse.

\- Harry Potter... ella... ella...

Dobby se golpeó fuertemente en la nariz con el puño libre. Harry lo detuvo nuevamente.

\- ¿Quién es "ella" Dobby?

Pero él creía saberlo; con toda seguridad sólo había una "ella" que pudiera inducir tal miedo en Dobby.

\- ¿Umbridge? – preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

Dobby asintió, luego trató de impactar su cabeza contra las rodillas de Harry. Este lo sujetó a prudente distancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dobby... ella no habrá averiguado sobre esto... sobre nosotros… sobre la AD?

Él leyó la respuesta en la afligida cara del elfo. Aferró sus manos mientras el duende intentaba golpearse y caía en el suelo.

\- ¿Ella está viniendo para acá? – preguntó Harry, quedamente.

Dobby soltó un aullido y empezó a batir con fuerza sus pies desnudos contra el piso.

\- ¡Sí, Harry Potter, sí!

Harry se enderezó y miró a las personas que lo rodeaban que, inmóviles, contemplaban aterrorizadas al elfo que se retorcía.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? – Bramó Harry - ¡CORRAN!

De inmediato, todos corrieron hacia la salida, formando un follón en la puerta, mientras la gente la atravesaba a empujones. Harry podía oírlos correr a toda velocidad a lo largo de los corredores y esperó que tuvieran el buen sentido de no intentar hacer todo el recorrido hasta sus dormitorios. Eran apenas las diez y nueve minutos; bastaba con que se refugiaran en la biblioteca o la lechucearía que quedaban más cerca.

\- ¡Harry, vámonos! – gritó Hermione desde el centro del grupo de personas que peleaban por salir.

Él levantó a Dobby, quien aún seguía intentando dañarse seriamente, y corrió con el elfo en brazos para unirse a los últimos de la fila.

\- Dobby, esto es una orden, regresa a la cocina con los otros elfos y, si ella te pregunta si me advertiste, miente y di que no. – dijo Harry - ¡Y te prohíbo que te lastimes a ti mismo! - agregó, bajando al duende al tiempo que alcanzaba el umbral y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¡Gracias, Harry Potter! – dijo Dobby con voz aguda y desapareció como un rayo. Harry miró a derecha e izquierda, todos los demás se habían movido tan rápido que apenas percibió vislumbres de sus talones voladores al final del corredor antes que ellos desaparecieran; él comenzó a correr hacia la derecha; había un baño de chicos adelante y podía pretender que había estado ahí todo el tiempo si podía alcanzarlo.

\- AAARGH.

Algo lo atrapó por los tobillos y él cayó espectacularmente, dando un patinazo de seis pies hacia delante antes de detenerse. Alguien detrás de él estaba riendo. Dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y vio a Malfoy en un nicho, debajo de un florero con la forma de un horrible dragón.

\- ¡Mal tropezón, Potter! – comentó. - ¡Hey, Profesora... PROFESORA! ¡Tengo a uno!

Umbridge vino apresurada de una esquina alejada, sin respiración pero con una sonrisa de placer.

\- ¡Es él! – exclamó jubilosa ante la visión de Harry en el piso. - ¡Excelente, Draco, excelente, oh, muy bien! ¡Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin! Yo me haré cargo de él... ¡Arriba, Potter!

Harry se puso de pie, mirando intensamente a ambos. Nunca había visto a Umbridge luciendo tan feliz. Agarró su brazo con fuerza y se volteó, radiante, hacia Malfoy.

\- Sigue adelante y mira si puedes acorralar a otro de ellos, Draco. – le ordenó. – Dile a los demás que busquen a cualquiera que esté sin aliento; revisen en la biblioteca, en los baños, la señorita Parkinson puede hacerlo en el de las chicas... te puedes ir... y tú… – agregó en su voz más suave, más peligrosa, mientras Malfoy se alejaba. - ¡Tú puedes venir conmigo a la oficina del director, Potter!

En minutos se encontraron frente a la gárgola de piedra. Harry se preguntaba a cuantos más habían capturado. Pensaba en Ron, la Señora Weasley lo mataría, y en como Hermione se sentiría si fuera expulsada antes que pudiera tomar su TIMOs. Y esta había sido la primerísima reunión de Seamus... y Neville lo estaba haciendo tan bien…

\- Fizzing Whizzbee. – cantó Umbridge; la gárgola de piedra saltó a un lado, la grieta en la pared detrás de ella se abrió y ellos ascendieron por la escalera de piedra en movimiento. Alcanzaron la pulida puerta con un grifo de aldaba, pero Umbridge no se molestó en tocar, entró con grandes zancadas, todavía sujetando fuertemente a Harry.

La oficina estaba llena de personas. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las puntas de sus largos dedos juntas. La profesora McGonagall estaba parada rígidamente a su lado, su rostro extremadamente tenso. Claire se hallaba al lado de la profesora, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, al lado del fuego se mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre la punta de sus pies, en apariencia inmensamente complacido con la situación; Kingsley Shacklebolt y un mago de mirada dura y un muy corto cabello estropajoso que Harry no reconoció, estaban colocados a ambos lados de la puerta en actitud de guardianes, y la pecosa forma con lentes de Percy Weasley permanecía en inmóvil excitación al lado de la pared, con una pluma y un pesado rollo de pergamino en sus manos, aparentemente dedicado a tomar notas.

Los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras no fingían dormir esa noche. Todos ellos se mantenían alertas y serios, observando lo que estaba pasando abajo. Cuando Harry entró, unos pocos se movieron hacia los marcos de al lado y murmuraron urgentemente en el oído de su vecino.

Harry forcejeó para liberarse del agarre de Umbridge mientras la puerta batía cerrándose detrás de ellos. Cornelius Funge lo miró con hostilidad, con una especie de viciosa satisfacción en su rostro.

\- Bien. – dijo. – Bien, bien, bien...

Harry le replicó con la mirada de mayor desprecio que pudo lograr. Su corazón repicaba locamente dentro de su pecho, pero su mente estaba extrañamente fría y clara.

\- Él estaba regresando a la Torre Gryffindor. – señaló Umbridge. Había una indecente excitación en su voz, el mismo insensible placer que Harry había escuchado cuando ella observó a la Profesora Trelawney desplomarse con dolor en el vestíbulo principal. – El chico Malfoy lo arrinconó.

\- Lo hizo, lo hizo. – comentó Fudge con aprobación. – Debo recordar decírselo a Lucius. Bien, Potter... Espero que sepas por qué estás aquí.

Harry tenía toda la intención de contestar "sí"; su boca se abrió y empezaba a formar la palabra cuando divisó la cara de Dumbledore. Este no miraba directamente a Harry, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto justo sobre sus hombros, pero mientras Harry lo miraba fijamente, él movió su cabeza una fracción de pulgada para cada lado.

Harry cambió la dirección de su respuesta.

\- S… No.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Fudge.

\- No. – repitió Harry, firmemente.

\- ¿Tú no sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- No, no lo sé. – contestó Harry.

Incrédulo, Fudge paseó la mirada de Harry a la profesora Umbridge. Harry tomó ventaja de este momento de distracción para lanzar otra rápida mirada hacia Dumbledore, quien dio a la alfombra el más diminuto de los asentimientos y la sombra de un guiño.

\- ¿Así que tú no tienes idea…? – insistió Fudge, con la voz repleta de sarcasmo. – ¿de por qué la profesora Umbridge te ha traído a esta oficina? ¿No estás consciente de que has roto las reglas de la escuela?

\- ¿Reglas de la escuela? – se sorprendió Harry. – No.

\- ¿O los decretos del Ministerio? – enmendó Fudge, colérico.

\- No sé de qué debo estar consciente. – replicó Harry, monótono.

Su corazón todavía latía muy rápido. Hacía falta valor para decir esas mentiras y al mismo tiempo observar como a Fudge le aumentaba la presión de la sangre, pero no sabía cómo diablos escaparía de ellos; si alguien había dado información a Umbridge sobre la AD entonces él, el líder, ya podía empezar a empacar sus maletas.

\- Así que esto es nuevo para ti, ¿no es así? – inquirió Fudge, su voz ahora gruesa por la cólera. - ¿Qué una organización estudiantil ilegal ha sido descubierta dentro de esta escuela?

\- Sí, lo es. – afirmó Harry, reflejando una poco convincente expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Creo, señor Ministro… – intervino Umbridge, deslizándose al lado de él. – que podremos hacer mayores progresos si traemos a nuestro informante.

\- Sí, sí, hágalo. – aceptó Fudge, asintiendo, mirando con malicia a Dumbledore mientras Umbridge abandonaba el salón. - No hay nada mejor que un buen testigo, ¿verdad Dumbledore?

\- Absolutamente nada, Cornelius. – aceptó Dumbledore gravemente, inclinando la cabeza.

Hubo varios minutos de espera, durante los cuales ninguno miró a los demás, luego Harry escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él. Umbridge entró en la habitación, llevando por el hombro a la amiga de pelo rizado de Cho, Marietta, quien ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

\- No estés asustada, querida, no tengas miedo. – dijo la profesora Umbridge suavemente, palmeándole la espalda. – Ya está todo bien. Has hecho lo correcto. El Ministró está muy complacido contigo. Él le dirá a tu madre lo buena chica que has sido.


	28. La espía

Hola! Primero que todo, lamento la demora. Tuve exámenes y uff, no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir.

Pero ya traje otro cap :3

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, espero que sigan haciéndolo.

Un gracias especial a **NimCastleGrey** por sus reviews constantes, me animan mucho!

y Sin más, a leer!

Saludos y dejen reviews por favor!

**Capítulo 27.**

\- La madre de Marietta, señor Ministro… – dijo Umbridge, levantando la mirada hacia Fudge. – es Madam Edgecombe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico, en la oficina de la Red Flu... ella ha estado ayudándonos a vigilar las chimeneas de Hogwarts, ya sabe.

\- ¡Bien, bien! – exclamó Fudge alegremente. – De tal madre, tal hija, ¿eh? Bien. Vamos. Ahora, querida, levanta la vista, no seas tímida, y deja que oigamos lo que tienes que decir... ¡Gárgolas galopantes!

Mientras Marietta alzaba la cabeza, Fudge brincó hacia atrás impresionado, casi aterrizando en el fuego. Maldijo y pisó el dobladillo de su capa que había comenzado a humear. Marietta dio un gemido y subió el cuello de su túnica hasta sus ojos, pero no antes que todo el mundo hubiera visto que su rostro estaba horriblemente desfigurado por una serie de póstulas púrpura muy juntas, que se habían propagado a través de su nariz y mejillas hasta formar la palabra "SOPLON".

\- No te preocupes por las póstulas ahora, querida. – dijo Umbridge con impaciencia. – Solo lleva tu toga lejos de tu boca y cuéntale al Ministro.

Pero Marietta dio otro gemido amortiguado y movió la cabeza frenéticamente.

\- Oh, bien, eres una tonta, yo se lo diré. – dijo Umbridge con brusquedad. Esbozó nuevamente su enfermiza sonrisa y declaró: - Verá, señor Ministro, la señorita Edgecombe fue a mi oficina esta noche poco después de la cena y comentó que había algo que quería decirme. Me sugirió que si me dirigía a una habitación secreta en el séptimo piso, conocida algunas veces como la Sala de Menesteres, encontraría algo que me interesaría muchísimo. La interrogué un poco más y admitió que había alguna clase de reunión allí. Desafortunadamente, al llegar a ese punto… – apuntó, señalando impaciente el rostro oculto de Marietta. – ocurrió esto y al observar su rostro en el espejo, la joven se afligió demasiado como para decirme algo más.

\- Bien, ahora. – indicó Fudge, deteniéndose en Marietta con lo que él evidentemente imaginaba era algún tipo de mirada paternal. – Fue muy valiente de tu parte, querida, ir a contarle a la profesora Umbridge. Hiciste lo correcto. Ahora, ¿me dirás lo que sucedió en esa reunión? ¿Cuál fue su propósito? ¿Quién estaba allí?

Marietta no podía hablar; apenas sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y espantados.

\- ¿No tenemos un hechizo para contrarrestar esto? – le preguntó Fudge a Umbridge con impaciencia, señalando hacia el rostro de Marietta. - Así ella podría hablar libremente.

\- Yo aún no he logrado encontrar ninguno. – admitió Umbridge a regañadientes, y Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo ante la eficacia de la maldición de Hermione. – Pero no importa si no quiere hablar, yo puedo continuar la historia desde aquí. Usted recordará, señor Ministro, que le envié un reporte en Octubre en relación a una reunión que tuvo Potter con varios compañeros en el Cabeza de Cerdo en Hogsmeade. Una reunión a la cual asistió cierta, en ese momento, profesora.

\- ¿Y qué evidencia tenías de eso? –la interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

\- Verás, Minerva, tengo el testimonio de Willy Widdershins, quien acertó a estar en el bar en ese momento. Él está fuertemente vendado, es cierto, pero su audición permanece intacta. – afirmó Umbridge con aire satisfecho. – Él escuchó cada palabra que Potter dijo, y confirmó la asistencia de la señorita White a dicha reunión, y se apresuró a venir directamente a la escuela para informarme.

Umbridge le dedicó una mirada cargada de sentimiento de victoria a Claire, quien le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

\- ¡Oh, así que por eso no fue acusado por montar todos aquellos baños regurgitantes! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall, elevando las cejas. - ¡Qué gran alcance el de nuestro sistema de justicia!

\- ¡Patente corrupción! – gritó el retrato de un mago corpulento, de nariz roja, desde la pared que se encontraba detrás del escritorio del profesor Dumbledore. - ¡El Ministerio no hacía tratos con mezquinos criminales en mis días, no señor, no lo hicieron!

\- Gracias, Fortescue, así se habla. – dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

\- El propósito de la reunión de Potter con esos estudiantes… – continuó la profesora Umbridge. –era persuadirlos para unirse en una sociedad ilegal, cuya meta era aprender hechizos y maldiciones que el Ministerio considera son inapropiados para la edad escolar. Y White, que en ese momento era la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡no sólo asistió a la reunión, sino que el trasfondo de la idea fue sugerencia de ella!

\- Creo que te encontrarás con que estás equivocada en eso, Dolores. –señaló Dumbledore tranquilamente, mirándola fijamente sobre sus gafas de medialuna colocadas a mitad de camino sobre su nariz torcida.

Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente. No se le ocurría como Dumbledore podría salvarlo de esta; si Willy Widdershins había oído cada palabra que había dicho en el Cabeza de Cerdo no tenía escape.

\- ¡Oho! – dijo Fudge, balanceándose sobre sus pies arriba y abajo nuevamente. - ¡Sí, Dumbledore, déjenos oír el último cuento chino diseñado para sacar a Potter de un problema! Adelante, Dumbledore. Adelante. Willy Widdershins estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad? ¿O quizás Potter tenía un gemelo idéntico en el Cabeza de Cerdo ese día? ¿Y la señorita aquí presente tampoco estuvo presnte? ¿O es la habitual explicación simple que involucra un cambio en el sentido del tiempo, un muerto que regresa a la vida o una pareja de invisibles Dementores?

Percy Weasley dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¡Oh, muy bien, señor Ministro, muy bien!

Harry lo hubiera pateado. Luego vio, con asombro, que Dumbledore también sonreía suavemente.

\- Cornelius, no te voy a mentir… y tampoco, estoy seguro, lo harán Harry ni Claire. Él estaba en el bar Cabeza de Cerdo ese día, y es cierto que estaba tratando de reclutar estudiantes para su grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sólo quiero puntualizar que Dolores está muy equivocada al sugerir que tal grupo era, para ese momento, ilegal. Si recuerdas, el Decreto del Ministerio prohibiendo todas las sociedades estudiantiles no entró en efecto hasta dos días después que Harry se reuniera en Hogsmeade, así que él no rompió ninguna regla en el Cabeza de Cerdo.

Percy lo miró como si le hubieran golpeado el rostro con algo muy pesado. Fudge permaneció inmóvil en mitad de su balanceo, con la boca abierta. Umbridge fue la primera en recuperarse.

\- Todo eso está bien, Director. – aceptó ella, sonriendo "dulcemente". – Pero hace casi seis meses de la implantación del Decreto Educacional Número Veinticuatro. Si la primera reunión no era ilegal, todas las que han ocurrido desde entonces ciertamente que sí.

\- Bueno. – dijo Dumbledore, examinándola con cortes interés desde la parte superior de sus dedos entrecruzados. – Definitivamente lo serían, si hubieran continuado después que el Decreto entró en efecto. Tú no tienes evidencia de que esas reuniones continuaran, ¿verdad?

Mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry escuchó un susurro detrás de él y pensó que Kinsgley había murmurado algo. Podría haber jurado, además, que sintió algo que rozaba contra su costado, algo suave como una corriente de aire o las alas de un pájaro, pero al mirar hacia abajo no vio nada ahí.

\- ¿Evidencia? – repitió Umbridge, con esa horriblemente ancha sonrisa de sapo. - ¿Acaso no me escuchó, Dumbledore? ¿Por qué cree que está aquí la señorita Edgecombe?

\- ¿Oh, ella nos puede contar acerca de seis meses de reuniones? – preguntó Dumbledore, elevando sus cejas. – Yo tenía la impresión que sólo estaba reportando la reunión de esta noche.

\- La señorita Edgecombe. – replicó Umbridge de inmediato. – Nos dijo cuanto tiempo llevaban efectuándose estas reuniones. Querida, basta con que asientes o niegues con la cabeza, estoy segura que eso no empeorará las pústulas. ¿Esto ha venido ocurriendo regularmente durante los últimos seis meses?

Harry sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago. Esto era todo, ellos habían armado un callejón sin salida con una evidencia tan sólida que ni siquiera Dumbledore sería capaz de transformar.

\- Sólo asiente o niega con tu cabeza, querida. – animó Umbridge persuasiva. – Vamos, no se reactivará el maleficio.

Todos en la habitación miraban la parte superior del rostro de Marietta. Únicamente sus ojos eran visibles entre las ropas elevadas y su flequillo rizado. Quizás fuera un truco de la luz que originaba el fuego, pero sus ojos se veían extrañamente vacíos. Y entonces, ante el absoluto asombro de Harry, ella negó con la cabeza.

Umbridge miró rápidamente a Fudge, luego regresó a Marietta.

\- No creo que hayas entendido la pregunta, ¿verdad, querida? – insistió Umbridge. - Te pregunté si has estado yendo a esas reuniones durante los últimos seis meses. ¿Lo has hecho, verdad?

Nuevamente, Marietta sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué significa que estés sacudiendo la cabeza, querida? – preguntó Umbridge con voz irritada.

\- Yo pensaría que su significado está suficientemente claro. – intervino la profesora McGonagall severamente. - No ha habido reuniones secretas durante los pasados seis meses. ¿Es eso correcto, señorita Edgecombe?

Marietta asintió.

\- ¡Pero había una reunión esta noche! – exclamó Umbridge, furiosa. – ¡Había una reunión, señorita Edgecombe, usted me lo dijo, en la Sala de Menesteres! Y Potter era el líder, no sólo eso, Potter y White organizaron todo, Potter... ¿¡Por qué estás sacudiendo la cabeza, muchacha!?

\- Bueno, habitualmente cuando una persona sacude su cabeza… – ironizó McGonagall fríamente. – eso significa NO. A menos que la señorita Edgecombe esté utilizando una forma de lenguaje todavía desconocida para los humanos.

La profesora Umbridge aferró a Marietta, dándole vuelta para mirarla a la cara y comenzó a sacudirla muy fuerte.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Claire como advertencia, enojada y sacando su varita mientras daba un paso hacia Umbridge.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, levantando la varita; Kingsley comenzó a avanzar también y Umbridge saltó hacia atrás de Marietta, ondeando sus manos en el aire como si estuvieran ardiendo.

\- No puedo permitir que maltrates a mis estudiantes, Dolores. – advirtió Dumbledore y, por primera vez, se veía disgustado. Le hizo una seña a Claire, quien guardó su varita y retrocedió hacia su lugar original.

\- Usted debe calmarse, Madam Umbridge. – dijo Kingsley, con su voz profunda y lenta. – No querrá meterse en un problema ahora.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Umbridge sin aliento, mirando la imponente altura de Kingsley. – Quiero decir, sí... tienes razón, Shacklebolt... yo... yo perdí el control.

Marietta seguía parada exactamente donde Umbridge la había soltado. No parecía ni perturbada por el repentino ataque de Umbridge, ni aliviada por su liberación; seguía con su túnica alzada hasta sus ojos extrañamente vacíos y mirando fijamente al frente.

Una repentina sospecha, relacionada con el susurro de Kingsley y la cosa que había sentido pasar como un relámpago a su lado, brotó en la mente de Harry.

\- Dolores… – llamó Fudge, tratando de definir algo de una vez por todas. – la reunión de esta noche... ¿alguien sabe si realmente ocurrió?

\- Sí. – contestó Umbridge, acercándose. – sí... bueno, la señorita Edgecombe me dio la información y procedí de inmediato a ir al séptimo piso, acompañada de ciertos estudiantes confiables, con el fin de coger a los de la reunión con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, parece ser que fueron prevenidos de mi llegada, porque cuando alcanzamos el séptimo piso, todos corrían a los cuatro vientos. De cualquier manera, eso no tiene importancia. Aquí tengo los nombres de todos ellos. La señorita Parkinson entró a la Sala de Menesteres para ver si habían dejado algo detrás. Necesitábamos evidencia y ese sitio nos la proporcionó.

Y ante el horror de Harry, sacó de su bolsillo la lista de nombres que estaba prendida con un alfiler en la Sala de Menesteres y se la pasó a Fudge.

\- Al momento que vi el nombre de Potter en la lista, supe de lo que se trataba. – dijo suavemente. – Tenemos los nombres de veintinueve estudiantes, pero no hemos podido identificar al dueño de la firma que hay antes del último nombre escrito.

Harry sabía que aquella firma era de la consejera White, quien inteligentemente no había puesto su nombre directamente, seguramente previendo que algo así podría suceder. Seamus había sido el último en firmar, debajo de ella.

\- Excelente. – felicitó Fudge, con una sonrisa cruzando rápidamente su cara. – Excelente, Dolores. Y... por un trueno...

Miró a Dumbledore, quien seguía parado al lado de Marietta, sujetando su varita holgadamente en su mano.

\- ¿Ves cómo se han auto-denominado? – comentó Fudge suavemente. - La Armada de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore estiró la mano y tomó el pedazo de pergamino que mostraba Fudge. Miró el encabezado garabateado por Hermione meses atrás y por un momento pareció incapaz de hablar. Luego alzó la vista, sonriendo.

\- Bien, se acabó la jugada. – dijo simplemente. - ¿Quieres mi confesión escrita, Cornelius, o es suficiente mi declaración ante estos testigos?

Harry observó como McGonagall, Claire y Kingsley se miraban entre sí. Había miedo en ambos rostros. Él no entendía lo que pasaba y, aparentemente, tampoco Fudge.

\- ¿Declaración? – preguntó Fudge, lentamente. - ¿Qué... yo no... ?

\- La Armada de Dumbledore, Cornelius. – lo aclaró, aún sonriendo mientras ondeaba la lista de nombres frente al rostro de Fudge. – La Armada de Dumbledore, no La Armada de Potter.

\- Pero… pero...

La comprensión resplandeció repentinamente en el rostro de Fudge. Dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizado, gritó y saltó sobre el fuego nuevamente.

\- ¿Tú? – susurró, pisando su capa que ardía nuevamente.

\- Así es. – afirmó Dumbledore, amablemente.

\- ¿Tú organizaste esto?

\- Sí. – confirmó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tú reclutaste a estos estudiantes para... para tu ejército?

\- Sí, le pedí a la entonces profesora White que ayudara con la organización, pero no le dije de qué se trataba realmente. Se suponía que esta noche sería la primera reunión. – aclaró Dumbledore, asintiendo. Miró a Claire, quien le regresó la mirada, sin expresión reconocible en el rostro. – Lamento mucho eso, Claire. – Se volvió de nuevo hacia Fudge. – La reunión de esta noche sería apenas para ver si ellos estaban interesados en unírseme. Ahora veo que fue un error invitar a la señorita Edgecombe, por supuesto.

Marietta asintió. Fudge corrió la mirada de ella a Dumbledore mientras hinchaba el pecho.

\- ¡Entonces tú estás haciendo planes contra mí! – le gritó.

\- Eso es correcto. – aceptó Dumbledore, risueño.

\- ¡No! – gritó Harry.

Claire le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, McGonagall abrió los ojos amenazadoramente, pero repentinamente se había hecho evidente para Harry lo que Dumbledore estaba a punto de hacer, y él no podía permitirlo.

\- ¡No... profesor Dumbledore… !

\- Tranquilo, Harry, o me temo que tendrás que abandonar mi oficina. – advirtió Dumbledore calmadamente.

\- ¡Sí, cállate, Potter! – ladró Fudge, quien todavía observaba fijamente a Dumbledore, con una especie de deleite horrorizado. – Bien, bien, bien... vine aquí esta noche esperando expulsar a Potter y en vez de eso...

\- En vez de eso me vas a arrestar a mí. – terminó Dumbledore, sonriendo. – Es como perder un Knut y encontrar un Galeon, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Weasley! – gritó Fudge, ahora positivamente temblando con deleite. – Weasley, ¿has escrito todo, todo lo que dijo, su confesión, la tienes?

-¡Sí, señor, creo que sí! – contestó Percy ansiosamente, con su nariz salpicada de tinta debido a la velocidad con que estaba tomando notas.

\- ¿Algo sobre cómo ha estado tratando de construir un ejército contra el Ministerio, de cómo ha estado intentando conspirar para desestabilizarme?

\- Sí, señor, ¡ya lo tengo, sí! – confirmó Percy, revisando sus notas alegremente.

\- Muy bien, entonces. – declaró Fudge, en ese momento radiante de regocijo. – Sácale un duplicado, Weasley, y envía una copia al Profeta. ¡Si enviamos una lechuza de inmediato, saldrá en la edición de la mañana! – Percy salió de la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él y Fudge se volvió hacia Dumbledore. – Ahora serás escoltado de regreso al Ministerio donde serás acusado formalmente, luego se te enviará a Azkaban para esperar el juicio.

\- Ah. – dijo Dumbledore gentilmente. – Sí, claro. Yo pensé que podríamos arreglar este pequeño inconveniente.

\- ¡¿Inconveniente?! – exclamó Fudge, con la voz todavía vibrante de placer. - ¡No me parece un inconveniente, Dumbledore!

\- Bueno… – replicó Dumbledore, en tono de disculpa. - temo tener que hacerlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Bien… es sólo que pareces estar trabajando bajo la falsa ilusión de que yo voy a... ¿cuál sería la frase?... quedarme tranquilo. Y me temo que no me voy a quedar tranquilo de ningún modo, Cornelius. No tengo la más mínima intención de ser enviado a Azkaban. Podría escapar, de hecho, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, y francamente, se me ocurre una buena cantidad de cosas que preferiría estar haciendo.

La cara de Umbridge enrojecía más cada vez; lucía como si estuviera llena de agua hirviendo. Fudge se quedó mirando a Dumbledore con una expresión muy tonta en la cara, como si simplemente hubiera quedado aturdido por un repentino golpe y no pudiera creer lo que había pasado. Con un pequeño ahogo, miró alrededor a Kingsley y el hombre de pelo corto, que era el único en el salón que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora. Este último le hizo a Fudge un gesto tranquilizador y se adelantó ligeramente, alejándose de la muralla. Harry vio que su mano se dirigía, casi casualmente, hacia su bolsillo.

\- No seas estúpido, Dawlish. – le dijo Dumbledore, bondadosamente. – Estoy seguro que eres un excelente Auror, me parece que lograste sobresaliente en todos tus EXTASIS, pero si intentas... er... apresarme a la fuerza, tendré que lastimarte.

El hombre llamado Dawlish parpadeó confundido. Miró hacia Fudge nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía estar esperando una señal de lo que debería hacer.

\- Entonces… – dijo Fudge con desprecio, recuperándose. – tienes la intención de enfrentarte con Dawslish, Shacklebolt, a Dolores y a mi mismo sin ayuda de nadie, ¿es así, Dumbledore?

\- Por la barba de Merlín, no. – replicó Dumbledore, sonriendo. – No a menos que seas lo suficientemente tonto como para obligarme a hacerlo.

\- ¡Él sí tendrá ayuda! – agregaron la profesora McGonagall y Claire en alta voz, Buscando cada una su varita dentro de sus túnicas.

\- ¡Oh, no la tendré, Minerva, Claire! – exclamó Dumbledore con voz aguda - ¡Hogwarts las necesita!

\- ¡Basta de toda esta basura! – gritó Fudge, sacando su propia varita. - ¡Dawlish, Shacklebolt, atáquenlo!

Un rayo de luz plateada relampagueó alrededor de la habitación; hubo un ruido similar a un disparo y el suelo tembló; una mano agarró la nuca de Harry y lo obligó a bajar hasta el piso al tiempo que un segundo destello plateado estalló; varios de los cuadros gritaron, Fawkes chilló y una nube de polvo llenó el aire. Tosiendo por el polvo, Harry vio una oscura figura caer al piso chocando delante de él; hubo un alarido y un ruido sordo y alguien gritó ¡NO!; luego el sonido de un vaso que se rompía, pasos que peleaban frenéticamente, un gemido... y silencio.

Harry luchó para ver quién estaba casi estrangulándolo y vio a la consejera White encorvada a su lado; los había forzado a él y a Marietta a salir de la línea de fuego. El polvo todavía flotaba suavemente en el aire sobre ellos. Jadeando ligeramente, Harry vio una alta figura que se movía hacia ellos.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-¡Sí! – contestó Claire, levantándose y llevando a Harry y Marietta con ella, la profesora McGonagall los ayudó a levantarse.

El polvo empezaba a esparcirse. La ruina de la oficina surgió amenazadoramente a la vista: el escritorio de Dumbledore había sido volcado, todas las mesas de análisis estaban tiradas por el piso, los instrumentos de plata destrozados. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley y Dawlish yacían inmóviles en el piso. El fénix Fawkes se remontaba en amplios círculos sobre ellos, cantando suavemente.

\- Desafortunadamente tuve que aturdir también a Kingsley o hubiera resultado muy sospechoso. – explicó Dumbledore en voz baja. – Él fue notablemente listo, modificando la memoria de la señorita Edgecombe, mientras todos miraban hacia otro lado. Le agradecerás por mí, ¿verdad, Minerva?

La profesora McGonagall asintió. Dumbledore continuó:

\- Ahora, ellos despertarán muy pronto y será mejor que no sepan que tuvimos tiempo de comunicarnos. Deben actuar como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si acabaran de ser golpeados, ellos no recordarán.

\- ¿Dónde va a ir, Dumbledore? – susurró la Profesora McGonagall. – ¿Grimmauld Place?

\- Oh, no. – contestó Dumbledore, con una sombría sonrisa. – No voy a esconderme. Fudge muy pronto deseará nunca haberme desalojado de Hogwarts, lo prometo.

\- Profesor Dumbledore… – comenzó Harry.

\- Escúchame, Harry. – le dijo con urgencia. – Debes estudiar Oclumancia tan duro como puedas, ¿me entiendes? Haz todo lo que te diga el profesor Snape y practica, especialmente cada noche antes de dormir para que puedas cerrar tu mente a malos sueños. Entenderás el por qué muy pronto, pero debes prometérmelo.

El hombre llamado Dawlish se empezó a mover. Dumbledore aferró la muñeca de Harry.

\- Recuerda, cierra tu mente.

Pero mientras los dedos de Dumbledore se aferraban a la piel de Harry, un repentino dolor pasó como un relámpago sobre la cicatriz de éste, quien sintió nuevamente ese terrible, serpenteante anhelo de golpear a Dumbledore, morderle, lastimarle.

\- ... ya lo entenderás. – susurró Dumbledore.

Fawkes siguió girando alrededor de la oficina y bajó en picada sobre él. Dumbledore liberó a Harry, elevó su mano y aferró la larga cola dorada del fénix. Luego de un destello de fuego, ambos se habían ido.

\- ¿Dónde está? – gritó Fudge, levantándose del piso. - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡No lo sé! – también gritó Kingsley, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

\- ¡Bueno, no puede haber desaparecido! – bramó Umbridge. – No se puede hacer eso dentro de esta escuela.

\- ¡Las escaleras! – exclamó Dawlish, y se precipitó hacia la puerta, la abrió con un tirón y desapareció, seguido de cerca por Kingsley y Umbridge. Fudge vaciló, luego se inclinó lentamente hacia sus pies, sacudiendo el polvo de su parte delantera. Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio.

\- Bien, Minerva. – comentó Fudge, malvadamente, arreglando la manga rota de su camisa. – Me temo que es el fin de tu amigo Dumbledore.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – inquirió la profesora McGonagall, desdeñosamente.

Fudge pareció no escucharla. Miraba alrededor de la destrozada oficina. Unos cuantos retratos le sisearon; uno o dos le hicieron gestos groseros con las manos.

\- Es mejor que lleven a estos dos a la cama. – sugirió Fudge, mirando a la profesora McGonagall y a la consejera White, señalando con una despectiva inclinación de cabeza a Harry y Marietta.

La profesora no dijo nada, tampoco lo hizo Claire, sólo se encaminaron con ellos hacia la puerta. Mientras Claire cerraba detrás de ellos, Harry escuchó la voz de Phineas Nigellus.

\- Usted sabe, Ministro, yo estoy en desacuerdo con Dumbledore en muchas cosas... pero no puede negar que él tiene estilo.


	29. Nueva Directora

**Capítulo 28.**

Las dos brujas se encontraban en completo silencio dentro del despacho de una de ellas, acabando de dejar a Harry Potter y Marietta Edgecombe en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con el rostro tenso, y sumida en profundos pensamientos. La consejera White estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio, con la cabeza baja y notoriamente contrariada.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa… - murmuró Claire, abatida, y se pasó una mano por el pelo para quitarse las hebras oscuras que le caían sobre el rostro.

\- No digas eso, querida. – dijo McGonagall, mirándola.

\- Pero es cierto… - aseguró la consejera, mirando a la profesora que más había admirado y respetado desde sus tiempos de estudiante. – Si no le hubiera sugerido a Harry que practicara y enseñara por su cuenta… no sé en qué estaba pensando…

McGonagall se le quedó mirando, con sus ojos penetrantes y brillantes fijos en los orbes cafés de Claire.

\- Señorita White… - dijo la profesora, y Claire se vio irremediablemente transportada a su época escolar, pues así la llamaba la profesora de Transformaciones en aquella época. – Siempre ha sido una joven de extraordinaria inteligencia y habilidad… estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente que la llevó a hacer esa sugerencia.

Claire alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Y luego se permitió suspirar.

\- Sí… quería asegurarme de que ellos aprendieran Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al menos a un nivel levemente apropiado una vez que Umbridge me quitara del puesto…

\- Y que los descubrieran fue solamente debido al riesgo siempre presente desde que comenzaran a organizar aquel grupo. – agregó McGonagall. – Y no hubiera pasado si, lamentablemente, no hubieran invitado a una persona equivocada.

Claire asintió, pero estaba lejos de sentirse mejor. Sin Dumbledore ahí, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente, y los empleos de todos ahí estaban en peligro inminente.

\- Ahora, debemos estar preparados para lo que la ausencia de Albus podría significar. – dijo la profesora.

Claire suspiró.

\- Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que Dolores ocupará su lugar… - opinó ella.

\- Lo mismo pienso; Fudge está más que satisfecho con su trabajo, y estoy segura de que será la misma Dolores la que sugerirá ocupar el cargo. – convino McGonagall. – Por mi parte, verla como Directora será algo imposible; ninguno de los profesores aceptará seguir sus órdenes por mucho tiempo más…

Claire asintió; ella pensaba lo mismo. Pero entonces, repasando los Decretos educacionales mentalmente, se le ocurrió que quizás podrían simplemente ceñirse a ellos.

\- O tal vez… eso es precisamente lo que deberíamos hacer… - dijo Claire, tentativamente. McGonagall frunció sus ojos hacia ella, sin entender cómo podía estar diciendo aquello.

Por primera vez en horas, Claire sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba desprovista de su inocencia habitual. Había cierto aire travieso y malévolo en su expresión. Y Claire comenzó a explicarle su idea…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, todos los estudiantes se levantaron para encontrar el mismo aviso en el tablón de anuncios de sus Salas Comunes.

_POR ORDEN DEL_

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Dolores Jane Umbridge (Gran Inquisidora) ha remplazado a Albus Dumbledore como Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia Y Hechicería.

Lo anterior es de conformidad con el Decreto Educacional número veintiocho.

Firma: Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Ministro de Magia.

Pareció que las noticias se habían esparcido por toda la escuela durante la noche, pero no se explicaban como cada persona en el castillo parecía saber que Dumbledore había vencido a dos Aurores, a la Gran Inquisidora, al Ministro de Magia, y a su Asistente Junior para escapar. No importaba a que parte del castillo iba Harry, el único tema de conversación era la fuga de Dumbledore, y aunque algunos de los detalles se habían vuelto incorrectos por tanto contarlos (Harry escuchó a una niña de segundo año asegurándole a otra que Fudge estaba en San Mungo con una calabaza por cabeza), era sorprendente cuan correcta era el resto de la información. Todos sabían, por ejemplo, que Harry y Marietta eran los únicos estudiantes que habían presenciado la escena en la oficina de Dumbledore, y que Marietta estaba ahora en la enfermería. Harry se encontró siendo asediado constantemente con peticiones para que suministrara información de primera mano.

\- Dumbledore estará de regreso dentro de poco. - afirmaba Ernie Macmillan confiadamente en su camino de regreso de Herbología, después de escuchar atentamente la historia de Harry. - No pudieron mantenerlo lejos en nuestro segundo año y tampoco van a ser capaces de hacerlo esta vez. El Fraile Gordo me dijo... - bajo la voz misteriosamente de forma que Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que acercarse más para oírlo - ... que esa Umbridge trató de regresar a su oficina la otra noche después que lo habían buscado en el castillo y en los terrenos. No pudo pasar a la gárgola. La oficina de la Dirección se había sellado a si misma contra ella. - Ernie sonrió burlonamente. - Parece que tuvo un pequeño berrinche...

\- Oh, era de esperar que realmente fantaseara con sentarse en la oficina del Director. - comentó Hermione malignamente, mientras subían los peldaños de piedra hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada. - Señoreando sobre los otros profesores, la estúpida, creída, vieja loca por el poder...

\- ¿Realmente quieres terminar esa frase, Granger?

Draco Malfoy, quien estaba tras la puerta, se había deslizado fuera, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Su pálida y puntiaguda cara estaba iluminada con malicia.

\- Me temo que le voy a tener que quitar unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff. - declaró arrastrando las palabras.

\- Sólo los profesores pueden quitarle puntos a las casas, Malfoy. – replicó Ernie de inmediato.

-Sí, nosotros también somos prefectos, ¿recuerdas?- refunfuñó Ron.

\- Sé que los prefectos no pueden quitar puntos, Rey Comadreja. – se burló Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle rieron con disimulo. - Pero los miembros de la Patrulla Inquisidora...

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Hermione abruptamente.

\- La Patrulla Inquisidora, Granger. - repitió Malfoy, señalando a una pequeña "I" plateada sobre su túnica, justo debajo de su insignia de prefecto. - Un selecto grupo de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, personalmente seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge. En todo caso, los miembros de la Patrulla Inquisidora sí tenemos el poder de quitar puntos... Por la tanto, Granger, te quitaré cinco a ti por hablar mal de nuestra Directora... a Macmillan, cinco por contradecirme... Cinco porque no me caes bien, Potter... Weasley, tu camisa está fuera, por eso voy a quitar otros cinco. Ah sí, se me olvidaba, eres una Sangre Sucia, Granger, diez por eso.

Ron sacó su varita, pero Hermione lo apartó, susurrando:

\- ¡No!

\- Sabia decisión, Granger. - ironizó Malfoy. - Nuevo Director, nuevos tiempos... Sean buenos ahora, Potty... Rey Comadreja...

Riéndose fuertemente, se alejó a grandes zancadas acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Estaba fanfarroneando. - farfulló Ernie, luciendo consternado. – No le pueden permitir que quite puntos... eso sería ridículo... socavaría totalmente el sistema de prefectos...

Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione habían girado automáticamente hacia los enormes cristales colocados en nichos a lo largo de la pared detrás de ellos, que recordaban los puntos de cada Casa. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw habían estado cabeza a cabeza compitiendo por el liderazgo esa mañana. Ahora, mientras observaban, varias piedras volaban hacia arriba, reduciendo la cantidad en las burbujas inferiores. De hecho, el único reloj que parecía inmutable era el lleno de esmeraldas de Slytherin.

\- ¿Lo notaron, verdad? - se escuchó la voz de Fred.

George y él acababan de bajar por la escalera de mármol y se habían unido a Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ernie enfrente de los relojes.

\- Malfoy nos acaba de quitar como cincuenta puntos. – espetó Harry furibundo, mientras observaba como varias piedras más se escapaban del reloj de Gryffindor.

\- Sí, Montague también trató de hacerlo con nosotros durante el descanso. - comentó George.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "trató"? - preguntó Ron rápidamente.

\- Que no pudo decir todas las palabras. - explicó Fred. - Debido a que lo encerramos en el Armario que Desaparece que está en el primer piso.

Hermione se veía muy impactada.

\- ¡Pero se van a meter en un terrible problema!

\- No hasta que Montague reaparezca, y eso podría demorar varias semanas, no sé a dónde lo enviamos. - replicó Fred tranquilamente. - De todos modos... hemos decidido que ya no nos importa meternos en problemas.

\- ¿Alguna vez les ha importado? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - contestó George. - Nunca nos han expulsado, ¿o sí?

\- Siempre hemos sabido cuál era el límite. - aseveró Fred.

\- Puede que lo hayamos tocado con la punta del pie ocasionalmente. - agregó George.

\- Pero siempre nos hemos detenido antes de causar un caos real. – concluyó Fred.

\- ¿Pero ahora? - inquirió Ron tentativamente.

\- Bueno, ahora... - musitó George.

\- ... que Dumbledore ya se fue... - siguió Fred.

\- ... consideramos que un poco de caos... - alternó George.

\- ... es exactamente lo que nuestra querida nueva Directora se merece. - terminó Fred.

\- ¡No deben! - susurró Hermione. - ¡De verdad no deben! ¡A ella le encantaría tener una razón para expulsarlos!

\- No nos entiendes, Hermione, ¿o sí? - preguntó Fred, sonriéndole. - No nos importa quedarnos aquí. Ya nos hubiéramos ido si no estuviéramos determinados a hacer antes un poquito por Dumbledore. En todo caso… - verificó su reloj. - la primera fase está a punto de empezar. Si fuera ustedes me iría al Gran Comedor para almorzar, así los profesores verían que no tienen nada que ver con esto.

\- ¿Nada que ver con qué? - preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

\- Ya verás. - contestó George. - Sigan caminando, ahora.

Fred y George dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron entre la nutrida multitud que descendía por las escaleras para almorzar. Luciendo sumamente desconcertado, Ernie murmuró algo sobre terminar la tarea de Transformaciones y se escabulló a toda prisa.

\- Creo que nos deberíamos ir de aquí, ya saben… - propuso Hermione, nerviosamente-. Sólo en caso...

\- Sí, está bien. - aceptó Ron, y los tres se dirigieron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero Harry apenas había echado un vistazo al techo cubierto con blancas nubes vaporosas cuando alguien lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro y, dándose la vuelta, se encontró casi nariz a nariz con Filch, el conserje. Retrocedió unos pasos; Filch tenía mejor presencia a la distancia. - A la Directora le gustaría verte, Potter. - lo miró de reojo.

\- Yo no he sido. - respondió tontamente, pensando en lo que fuera que Fred y George estuvieran planeando. La mandíbula de Filch tembló con una risa silenciosa.

\- ¿Conciencia culpable, eh? – resolló. - Sígueme...

Harry volteó hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes parecían preocupados. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a Filch hacia el Vestíbulo de Entrada, en contra de la marea de hambrientos estudiantes.

El hombre parecía estar de un muy buen humor; tarareaba en voz baja con sonidos chirriantes mientras ascendían por la escalera de mármol. Cuando alcanzaron el primer rellano, comentó:

\- Las cosas están cambiando por aquí, Potter.

\- Lo he notado. - contestó Harry fríamente.

\- Sí... he estado diciéndole a Dumbledore durante años y años que era demasiado blando con todos ustedes. - continuó Filch, riéndose perversamente. - Inmundas bestiecillas, nunca hubieran tirado Pelotitas Apestosas si hubieran sabido que yo tenía en mis manos el poder de azotarlos, ¿o sí? Nadie hubiera pensado en arrojar Frisbees Colmilludos en los corredores si yo hubiera podido colgarlos por los tobillos en mi oficina, ¿eh? Pero cuando el Decreto Educacional Número Veintinueve entre en vigor, Potter, estaré autorizado para hacer ese tipo de cosas... y la Directora le pidió al Ministro que firmara una orden de expulsión para Peeves... oh, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes por aquí ahora que está a cargo.

Obviamente Umbridge había andado largos pasos para tener a Filch de su lado, pensaba Harry, y lo peor de todo era que éste probablemente le suministraría un arma importante; su conocimiento de los pasajes secretos de la escuela y de los lugares para esconderse era el mayor después del de los gemelos Weasley.

\- Aquí estamos. - miró de reojo a Harry mientras golpeaba tres veces la puerta de la oficina de la profesora Umbridge y luego empujaba para abrirla. - El chico Potter para verla, señora.

La oficina de Umbridge, tan familiar para Harry debido a sus varias detenciones, era la misma de siempre, excepto por el largo bloque de madera que descansaba al frente de su escritorio y en el que en letras doradas se leía la palabra DIRECTORA; también su Saeta de Fuego y las Barredoras de Fred y George que, observó con dolor, estaban encadenadas y cerradas con un candado a un grueso gancho de hierro en la pared detrás de su escritorio.

Umbridge estaba sentada tras de su escritorio, ocupada escribiendo algo en un pergamino rosa, pero levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente ante su entrada.

\- Gracias, Argus. - dijo dulcemente.

\- De nada, señora, de nada. - Filch se inclinó todo lo que su reumatismo le permitía, y salió caminando hacia atrás.

\- Siéntese. - ordenó Umbridge secamente, apuntando hacia una silla.

Harry se sentó. Mientras ella continuaba garabateando por unos momentos, observó unos inmundos gatitos que retozaban en un grabado sobre la cabeza de la Directora, preguntándose qué nuevo horror le tenía preparado.

\- Bien, ahora. - habló finalmente, dejando su pluma y examinándolo con satisfacción, como un sapo que está a punto de tragarse una mosca particularmente jugosa. - ¿Qué le gustaría beber?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry, bastante seguro de que había escuchado mal.

\- De beber, señor Potter. - sonrió aún más ampliamente. - ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Jugo de calabaza?

Mientras nombraba cada bebida, agitó un poco su varita, y una taza o un vaso con diferentes bebidas aparecieron sobre su escritorio.

\- Nada, gracias. - contestó Harry.

\- Deseo que beba algo conmigo. - solicitó, su voz volviéndose peligrosamente dulce. - Elija uno.

\- Bueno... té entonces. - aceptó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se puso de pie y simuló agregar leche dándole la espalda a Harry. Luego rodeó presurosa su escritorio sosteniendo la taza, con una sonrisa siniestramente dulce.

\- Aquí tiene. - le entregó la taza. - Bébaselo antes que se enfríe. Bien, ahora, señor Potter... creo que debemos tener una pequeña charla después de los inquietantes eventos de anoche.

Harry no dijo nada. Ella se acomodó en su asiento y esperó. Después de un buen rato de silencio, apuntó alegremente.

\- ¡No se lo está bebiendo!

Alzó la taza hacia sus labios y después, repentinamente, la bajó.

Uno de los gatitos horriblemente pintados detrás de Umbridge tenía grandes y redondos ojos azules iguales al de Ojoloco Moody, y entonces se le ocurrió lo que diría Ojoloco si escuchara que Harry había bebido cualquier cosa ofrecida por un enemigo conocido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó Umbridge, quien lo seguía observando de cerca. - ¿Quiere azúcar?

\- No. - contestó Harry.

Se llevó la taza a los labios otra vez y pretendió darle un sorbo, a pesar de mantener su boca bien cerrada. La sonrisa de Umbridge se amplió.

\- Bien. – murmuró. - Muy bien. Entonces ahora... - Se inclinó un poco hacia delante. - ¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

\- Ni idea. - replicó Harry rápidamente.

\- Beba más, beba más. - insistió, aun sonriendo-. Ahora, señor Potter, dejemos los juegos infantiles. Sé que usted sabe adónde se fue. Usted y Dumbledore han estado juntos en esto desde el principio. Considerando su posición, señor Potter...

\- No sé dónde está. - repitió Harry.

Pretendió beber otra vez. Ella lo estaba viendo muy de cerca.

\- Muy bien. - susurró, a pesar de que se veía disgustada. - En ese caso, ¿tendría la amabilidad de decirme el paradero de Sirius Black?

El estómago de Harry se retorció y la mano que sostenía su taza de té tembló de modo que la vasija vibró en su platito. Movió la taza hacia su boca con los labios apretados, de forma que algo del caliente líquido se deslizó hasta su túnica.

\- No sé. - contestó, demasiado rápido.

\- Señor Potter. - dijo Umbridge. - Déjeme recordarle que fui yo la que casi atrapó al criminal Black en la chimenea de Gryffindor en Octubre. Sé perfectamente bien que era con usted con quien estaba reuniéndose y si tuviera alguna prueba ninguno de los dos estaría libre hoy, se lo juro. Le repito, señor Potter... ¿Dónde está Sirius Black?

\- Ni idea. - declaró Harry fuertemente-. No tengo ni una pista.

Se miraron fijamente uno al otro durante tanto tiempo que Harry sintió que sus ojos lagrimeaban. Entonces ella se puso de pie.

\- Muy bien, Potter, confiaré en su palabra por esta vez, pero le advierto: El poder del Ministerio está detrás de mí. Todos los canales de comunicación dentro y fuera de esta escuela están bajo inspección. Un Regulador de la Red Flu mantiene vigilada cada hoguera de Hogwarts, excepto la mía, por supuesto. Mí Patrulla Inquisidora está abriendo y leyendo todos los correos que entran y salen de este lugar. Y el señor Filch está controlando todos los pasajes secretos dentro y fuera del castillo. Si encuentro una pizca de evidencia...

¡BOOM!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire había estado llevando algunos documentos a varios de los profesores durante toda la mañana; el día de las entrevistas con los Jefes de Casa se estaba aproximando, y los registros de las calificaciones de cada uno de los estudiantes de quinto curso debían ser enviados a los despachos correspondientes de los profesores líderes para que ellos pudieran preparar las sugerencias de carreras en base a ellas, en caso de que los estudiantes no hubieran decidido que cursos EXTASIS tomar aún. Había sido una tarea asignada por Umbridge, seguramente pensando en que sería algo humillante, pero a Claire no le importaba.

De hecho, cuando escuchó la gran explosión del primer piso, hasta se sintió agradecida de haber sido ordenada a aquella tarea, porque pudo evidenciar directamente las penurias de Umbridge.

En aquel piso reinaba el caos. Alguien había hecho estallar lo que parecía ser un enorme cajón con fuegos artificiales hechizados.

Dragones completamente formados por chispas verdes y doradas volaban arriba y abajo por los corredores, emitiendo muy fuertes y agresivos estallidos y detonaciones. Ruedas Giratorias de un rosa profundo de cinco pies de diámetro estaban zumbando letalmente por el aire como multitud de platillos voladores. Cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban en las paredes. Centellas escribían maldiciones en el aire por voluntad propia. Petardos explotaban como minas por cualquier lado al que Claire mirara, y en lugar de quemarse, agotándose las luces o los siseos, estos milagros pirotécnicos parecían ganar en energía y en ímpetu mientras más tiempo transcurría.

Filch y Umbridge estaban parados, aparentemente paralizados por el horror, a la mitad de las escaleras. Mientras Claire observaba, una de las ruedas más grandes decidió que necesitaba más espacio para maniobrar; giró hacia Umbridge y Filch con un siniestro wheeeeeeeeeee. Ambos gritaron con miedo, la esquivaron y ésta salió zumbando por la ventana atrás de ellos y cruzó los terrenos. Mientras tanto, varios de los dragones y un enorme murciélago púrpura que humeaba de manera abominable, tomaron ventaja de la puerta abierta al final del corredor para escapar hacia el segundo piso.

\- ¡Date prisa, Filch, date prisa! - chilló Umbridge. - Estarán por toda la escuela a menos que hagamos algo. ¡Stupefy!

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y golpeó uno de los cohetes, En lugar de congelarse en medio del aire, explotó con tal fuerza que abrió un agujero en el retrato de una bruja con apariencia sensiblera que estaba en medio de una pradera; ella corrió justo a tiempo, reapareciendo segundos más tarde apretujada en la pintura de al lado, donde un par de magos que jugaban cartas se levantaron rápidamente para hacerle un lugar.

\- ¡No los aturdas, Filch! - gritó Umbridge furiosa, aunque todo el mundo pensaba que éste había sido su conjuro.

\- ¡Tiene razón, Directora! - respondió Filch, a quien por ser un Squib le hubiera resultado más fácil tragarse los fuegos artificiales que aturdirlos. Se arrojó hacia una alacena cercana, sacó una escoba, y empezó a golpearlos en el aire; en segundos la cabeza de la escoba estaba en llamas.

Claire se tapaba la boca con las manos para que la risa no se le escapara. Tenía los ojos llorosos mientras la recorrían espasmos provocados por el ataque de risa que se negaba a dejar escapar. Con dificultad, pues las lágrimas de risa no la dejaban ver bien, se hizo a un lado contra un tapiz colgado en una de las paredes del corredor y sintió un bulto grande a través de él. Curiosa, hizo a un lado el tapiz y se encontró con Harry, Fred y George.

Los estudiantes la miraron, alarmados, más Claire solo pudo negar con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Debí saberlo. – comentó, sonriente, y les guiñó un ojo a los gemelos antes de alejarse.

La noche anterior le había planteado a la profesora McGonagall que siguieran las órdenes de Umbridge al pie de la letra; no involucrarse en nada, absolutamente nada, que no tuviera que ver con sus clases. Aquello pronto haría colapsar a la nueva Directora con los requerimientos de su presencia para atender asuntos sin importancia, como problemas con puertas rechinantes, derrames de sustancias extrañas, hasta conflictos generados por los propios estudiantes. Pero aquello que habían hecho los gemelos Weasley (Claire no creía que Harry estuviera involucrado directamente), la sobrepasaría mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera previsto. Entre ambas, McGonagall y Claire, le habían hecho llegar las intenciones del plan de agobiar a Umbridge a los demás profesores.

Claire se mordió el labio inferior, frenando otra serie de risas mientras escuchaba los gritos de Umbridge por sobre los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales, provenientes del piso superior.

"A ver cómo le va…" pensó, divertida.


	30. Como una hermana

**Capítulo 29.**

El resto de aquella tarde los fuegos continuaron quemándose y esparciéndose por todo el colegio. Y a pesar de que causaban una gran interferencia en las clases, a los demás profesores y miembros del cuerpo docente pareció no importarles demasiado.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione iban en camino hacia su clase de Transformaciones, se encontraron con Claire a la entrada de la enfermería, junto a un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin que pertenecían a la Patrulla Inquisidora.

\- Ah, señorita Parkinson. – llamó la consejera, en voz alta debido a los petardos. – ¿Podría ir a buscar a la Directora para que venga a encargarse de los fuegos artificiales de aquí? Madame Pomfrey no puede atender a los enfermos con todo este ruido.

Ya en clases, se vieron entretenidos por un dragón que volaba alrededor del salón de clases, hasta que la profesora McGonagall llegó.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Uy! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall burlonamente, mientras el dragón volaba alrededor de su salón, emitiendo grandes explosiones y echando fuego. - Señorita Brown, ¿le importaría ir con la Directora e informarle que tenemos un fuego artificial fugado en el salón?

Como conclusión de todo esto, la profesora Umbridge pasó su primera tarde como Directora recorriendo toda la escuela en respuesta a los llamados de los demás profesores, ninguno de los cuales parecía ser capaz de deshacerse de los fuegos artificiales sin su ayuda. Cuando sonó la última campanada y los estudiantes se dirigían hacia la Torre Gryffindor con sus mochilas, Harry vio, con inmensa satisfacción, a Umbridge, despeinada y cubierta de hollín, saliendo tambaleante y sudorosa, del salón del Profesor Flitwick.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, profesora! - dijo el profesor Flitwick en su pequeña y aguda voz. - Podía haberme desecho yo mismo de las centellas, por supuesto, pero no estaba seguro si tenía o no autoridad.

Y radiante, cerró la puerta del salón en su malhumorada cara.

Esa noche, Fred y George eran héroes en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hasta Hermione tuvo que luchar en su camino a través de la emocionada multitud para felicitarlos.

\- Fueron unos fuegos artificiales maravillosos. - admitió con admiración.

\- Gracias. - George se veía sorprendido y satisfecho. – Petardos Relampagueantes Weasley. El único problema es que usamos todo nuestro stock, tendremos que empezar de cero nuevamente.

\- Pero valió la pena. - terció Fred, que tomaba los pedidos de los vociferantes Gryffindor. - Si quieres agregar tu nombre a la lista de espera, Hermione, son cinco Galeones por el paquete de Llamaradas Básicas y veinte por el de Deflagración de Lujo.

Hermione regresó a la mesa en donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados observando atentamente sus mochilas como si esperaran que su tarea saliera y empezar a hacerse sola.

\- Oh, ¿por qué no nos tomamos la noche libre? – propuso Hermione radiante, mientras un cohete cola plateada Weasley zumbaba al pasar por la ventana. - Después de todo, las vacaciones de Semana Santa empiezan el viernes, tendremos suficiente tiempo entonces.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Ron, mirándola incrédulo.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… - comentó Hermione feliz. – creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco... rebelde.

Harry todavía podía escuchar las distantes explosiones de los petardos que seguían sueltos cuando él y Ron se fueron a la cama una hora después, y mientras se desvestía, una bengala flotó por la torre, aun deletreando resueltamente la palabra 'CACA'.

Se metió a la cama, bostezando. Sin sus gafas, los ocasionales cohetes que pasaban por la ventana se volvieron borrosos, viéndose como nubes chispeantes, hermosas y misteriosas contra el oscuro cielo.

Se giró hacia un lado, preguntándose cómo se estaría sintiendo Umbridge en su primer día en el trabajo de Dumbledore, y cómo reaccionaría Fudge cuando se enterara que la escuela había pasado la mayor parte del día en un estado de absoluta desorganización...

Sonriendo para sí mismo, cerró los ojos.

Los sonidos de estallidos y explosiones provocados por los fuegos artificiales en los terrenos parecían hacerse cada vez más distantes... o quizás él simplemente estaba alejándose a toda velocidad de ellos.

Había caído justo en el corredor que conducía al Departamento de Misterios. Se dirigía rápidamente hacia la lisa puerta negra... que se abra... que se abra...

Se abrió. Estaba dentro de la habitación circular rodeada de puertas... La cruzó, puso sus manos en una puerta idéntica, y empujó hacia adentro.

Ahora estaba en una habitación larga, rectangular, lleno de un extraño traqueteo mecánico. Había manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes, pero no se detuvo a investigar... Tenía que seguir adelante...

Había una puerta al fondo... la cual también se abrió con su toque...

Ahora estaba en un cuarto débilmente iluminado, tan alto y tan ancho como una iglesia, sin otra cosa que filas y filas de imponentes estantes, cada uno cargado de pequeñas, polvorientas, giratorias esferas de cristal... Ahora el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo acelerado por la excitación. Sabía a dónde ir... corrió hacia delante, pero sus pisadas no hacían ningún ruido en el enorme y desierto cuarto...

Había algo en este recinto que deseaba muchísimo... Algo que quería... o que alguien más quería... Su cicatriz le estaba doliendo...

¡BANG!

Harry se despertó instantáneamente, confundido y enojado. El oscuro dormitorio estaba lleno del sonido de risas.

\- ¡Genial! - exclamó Seamus, cuya silueta se dibujaba contra la ventana. - ¡Creo que una de esas ruedas giratorias chocó contra un cohete y parece que se unieron, vengan a ver!

Harry escuchó a Ron y a Dean salir de la cama para tener una mejor vista. Se quedó quieto y en silencio mientras el dolor en su cicatriz disminuía y la decepción lo inundaba. Sentía como si un maravilloso regalo le hubiera sido arrebatado en el último momento... había estado tan cerca esta vez...

Cerditos resplandecientes, con alas rosas y plateadas, pasaban volando por las ventanas de la Torre Gryffindor. Harry se quedó acostado mientras escuchaba el alboroto de otros Gryffindors en los dormitorios de abajo. Su estómago se revolvió mientras recordaba que tenía Oclumancia la siguiente tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry salió de la oficina del profesor Snape sintiéndose amortajado. No sólo seguía temblando de miedo, un miedo visceral hacia el profesor de Pociones, sino que un sentimiento mixto entre decepción y lástima se enredaba fuertemente alrededor del miedo.

Durante aquella sesión de Oclumancia, Snape no había llegado a tener la oportunidad de torturar a Harry, llamándolo débil e incapaz como siempre solía hacerlo, pues apenas si iban a iniciar la práctica cuando Draco Malfoy irrumpió en el despacho buscando al profesor, de parte de la profesora Umbridge. Y dado aquello, Snape había postergado aquella práctica para el día siguiente.

Pero en lugar de salir de la habitación, se había girado en redondo para acercarse al Pensadero, que estaba lleno de los recuerdos que Snape trataba de ocultar. Y vio como su padre torturaba a Snape… solo porque sí, porque estaba aburrido. Y se lucía ante los demás haciéndolo, vanagloriándose en el sufrimiento de alguien a quien molestaba sin provocación alguna…

Snape lo había descubierto en medio del acto, pero en vez de gritarle, como Harry pensó que lo haría, lo había echado de su oficina con sorprendente represión de su ira. Y Harry supo que lo haría pagar de alguna manera… mientras corría para salir de la oficina y subía dos pisos a toda carrera, tratando de poner el máximo de distancia entre él y Snape.

Y entonces se había detenido y apoyado contra una pared, jadeando y frotando su brazo entumido por el agarre fuerte que Snape había usado para sacarlo del Pensadero. No quería volver a la Sala Común para explicarles a Ron y Hermione lo que acababa de ver… pues, de pronto, sentía simpatía por el profesor de Pociones. No porque de pronto simpatizara con él, o porque le cayera mejor, sino porque entendía lo que era ser blanco de burlas crueles por parte de otros estudiantes… Pero Harry estaba comenzando a caer en cuenta de que Snape siempre le había dicho la verdad acerca de lo pedante que era su padre de joven.

\- ¿Harry? – lo llamó una voz a su lado.

\- Claire… - murmuró Harry, sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la consejera hasta que ella estuvo junto a él y lo llamó por su nombre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Claire, preocupada. - ¿Te sientes mal?

\- N… no… - mintió Harry. Claire alzó una ceja, incrédula. – Bueno… no físicamente…

\- ¿Quieres… hablar? – preguntó Claire, señalando la puerta de su oficina.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado tan cerca de la oficina de la consejera. No le sorprendió que Claire creyera que estaba ahí porque quisiera conversar.

\- No… no creo que… - miró los ojos de la muchacha que más que una miembro del personal de Hogwarts era su amiga, y suspiró. – Bueno, quizás podría… funcionar… no sé…

Harry tenía tanto en mente en aquel momento que creyó que su cabeza le iba a explotar. Desahogarse podría hacerle bien.

\- Ven, pasa a mi oficina. – indicó Claire, guiándolo hacia la puerta y abriéndola para él.

Una vez adentro, con la puerta cerrada, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, previa indicación de Claire, y aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza lo que le ofrecía, sin prestar atención realmente.

\- Bien… ¿qué quisieras contarme? – preguntó Claire, evidentemente preocupada.

Harry pensó en la larga lista de todo lo que se llevaba guardando desde hacía semanas… el estrés por los exámenes, la frustración por los sueños que tenía, la culpa que sentía porque Dumbledore tuviera que marcharse, lo que acababa de presenciar en el Pensadero… todo…

\- No sé… por dónde empezar… - dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bueno… ¿qué tal si me cuentas qué ha pasado hoy primero? – ofreció la consejera, y Harry asintió.

\- Hoy tuve un pleito con Cho Chang… - dijo simplemente. – Se me acercó después de la cena… para disculparse y tratar de excusar a su amiga Marietta…

Claire asintió lentamente.

\- Creo que se ha terminado todo entre nosotros. – agregó Harry, pero increíblemente no se sentía tan mortificado como hubiera creído.

\- Harry… no debes dejar que un pleito se interponga entre ustedes… - dijo Claire, tranquila. – Si quieres una relación con la señorita Chang… o con quien sea… debes…

\- Es que ya no quiero una relación con ella. – dijo Harry, de pronto. – No… funciona entre nosotros, Claire. Y es que… bueno, ella tiene la absurda idea de que yo podría tener algo con Hermione y, además… siempre está llorando y… ¡Simplemente no puedo entenderla! Es como si quisiera estar conmigo… pero a la vez no puede dejar lo de Cedric atrás… y yo…

Claire escuchó atentamente lo que él tenía que decir sobre su cuasi noviazgo, con completo respeto. Lo dejó terminar sin interrumpir. Y cuando Harry por fin hubo terminado, suspiró.

\- Harry, es cierto que la señorita Chang es una chica muy sensible, como la mayoría de las mujeres, eso tenlo claro. Pero el caso de ella es particularmente obvio porque pareciera no poder controlar mucho sus emociones.

\- ¡Exacto! – convino Harry, aliviado con que ella lo entendiera. – Hermione también es una chica y no está llorando cada vez que se enfada o se entristece…

\- Hay mujeres que tienen mejores capacidades para controlarse. – dijo Claire simplemente. Y frunció los labios, como si pensara en si debía agregar algo o no.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

\- Bueno… si me permites darte un consejo… - dijo Claire, tentativamente. Harry asintió. – Si de verdad crees que lo tuyo con la señorita Chang ha terminado para bien, y no digo que no deberías volver a intentarlo si te arrepientes de cortar con ella y las cosas se dan… pienso que, Harry, eres un joven que tiene una gran carga encima… eres una pieza central en una batalla entre dos fuerzas impresionantes… posiblemente incluso sigas teniendo muchos obstáculos en el camino incluso luego de que este conflicto termine… Harry, si ha de haber una mujer en tu vida, y muy seguramente la habrá, ella debe ser capaz de contenerte.

Harry alzó una ceja, confundido.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Me refiero a que debe ser capaz de ser tu consuelo… de no derrumbarse bajo la presión de sus propios problemas ni de los tuyos. Debe ser una mujer fuerte… pues la fortaleza es necesaria para estar con alguien fuerte. – explicó Claire. – Debe entender tus ritmos y respetarlos… y espero que no te moleste que te lo diga… pero la señorita Chang, como me has contado, no parece ser capaz de formar parte de tus problemas sin, de alguna manera, darlos vuelta y hacer que parezca que ellas es la afectada por ellos.

Harry se quedó mirándola varios segundos en silencio.

\- Creo… que tienes razón. – dijo, y fue capaz de sonreír. Se sentía triste porque su ruptura con Cho fuera definitiva, porque así lo sentía, pero entendía que era para mejor. – Ese ha sido un muy buen consejo, gracias.

Claire sonrió y asintió una vez.

\- Bueno, por algo soy consejera, ¿no?

Harry recordó lo que había dicho Dumbledore al momento de nombrarla consejera escolar. Pero aquella charla era algo aparte a los temas de estudio, directamente, cosa que hizo que Harry se preguntara algo.

\- ¿Tú tienes novio, Claire? – le preguntó Harry, esperando no traspasar algún límite.

Claire se sorprendió con la pregunta.

\- Bueno, no de turno. – respondió la mujer. – Pero he tenido mis conquistas.

Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

\- Pero tengo el presentimiento de que aquello no es lo único que te molesta, Harry. – continuó Claire, retomando su conversación.

Harry asintió y le contó lo que había visto en el Pensadero.

\- Y yo siempre había creído que Snape decía eso de mi padre… por envidia, o… no lo sé… ¡pero decía la verdad! – se descargó Harry, poniéndose de pie y dando zancadas pesadas alrededor del lugar. – En el recuerdo… era un engreído que gustaba de molestar a los demás solo porque sí… y mi madre lo aborrecía… yo… yo…

Se quedó callado, respirando agitadamente, sin saber que más agregar. De momento…

\- La imagen que tenía de mi padre… cuando me decían que me parezco a él… me llenaba de orgullo… me hacía sentir que podía conocerlo un poco… pero ahora…

Claire se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él y, sin señal previa alguna, envolvió a Harry en un abrazo cálido y protector, obligándolo a agacharse levemente para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Harry se sorprendió, pues no se esperaba algo como aquello. Esperaba que ella le dijera algo… pero el abrazo, notó Harry, tuvo un efecto consolador mucho mayor a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido decirle. Y Harry se preguntó si así sería tener una hermana mayor, mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Claire.

\- No hay nada que pueda decirte acerca de tu padre, porque no lo conocí. – dijo Claire en voz suave. – Pero Harry, debes entender que él tenía solo quince años entonces, si es que lo viste dando sus TIMOs.

\- Yo… tengo quince años… y no voy por ahí atormentando a los demás…

\- Cierto, pero es porque has tenido una infancia seguramente muy distinta a la de él… tú has madurado mucho más rápido de lo que él lo hizo en su momento, me atrevería a decir. – explicó Claire, aún abrazándolo. - ¿No puedes pensar en nadie más que disfrute de hacer bromas de aquella naturaleza?

Los rostros de Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en la mente de Harry.

\- Sólo era un adolescente… - repitió Claire, y finalmente se separó de él. – Lamento no poder decirte nada más al respecto… pero las vacaciones llegarán en menos de dos meses, podrás preguntarle a quienes lo conocieron bien entonces.

Harry asintió, el abrazo había sido reconfortante, pero lamentablemente no había podido aplacar por completo la gran duda que sentía. ¿Cómo era que su madre había terminado casada con un chico como aquel?

Claire acarició uno de sus hombros y le sonrió con simpatía.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Harry lo pensó, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No… quiero subir ya a la Sala Común. – dijo Harry. – Estoy agotado.

Claire asintió, comprensiva.

\- Bueno, no dudes en regresar si quieres hablar otro poco. – le pidió Claire, sonriente.

\- Gracias. – asintió Harry, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Y muchas gracias… por el abrazo.

\- A veces una acción sencilla es mucho más poderosa que las palabras. – dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

Harry sonrió y asintió, y salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.


	31. Inspector General de Disciplina

Capítulo 30.

Semana Santa llegaría pronto, y todos los estudiantes esperaban entusiasmados un pequeño descanso de sus estudios. O la mayoría de ellos lo hacía. Los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo esperaban por aquella semana libre de clases para poder ponerse al día con sus deberes e iniciar con sus estudios para los exámenes. Pero había otro tipo de entusiasmo mezclado con ese; todos los estudiantes esperaban ansiosos por otro espectáculo como el de los fuegos artificiales que habían soltado Fred y George en los pasillos.

Y aquella esperanza era alimentada, irónicamente, por las medidas tomadas por la Directora Umbridge para prevenir eventos similares a futuro. Filch, junto a los miembros de la Patrulla Inquisidora, pescaban estudiantes al azar en los pasillos para registrar sus bolsillos y mochilas con la esperanza de encontrar petardos y cohetes. Pero al no encontrar nada durante los días venideros al primer incidente, la paranoia de Umbridge fue en aumento. Ella misma participaba de los registros de estudiantes, cuando no se encontraba ocupada solucionando problemas pequeños que los profesores no podían resolver sin violar el Decreto Educacional que se los prohibía.

El último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, citó a todos los miembros del personal del castillo a una reunión en la Sala de Profesores, ya que su oficina no era lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos.

Claire salió de su despacho la mañana del sábado, antes de desayunar, luego de haberse dado una ducha como todas las mañanas. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de la reunión citada por Umbridge, así que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la Sala de Profesores, arreglándose la túnica con rapidez mientras subía las escaleras. En el pasillo del piso de la Sala de Profesores, vio a Hagrid avanzando a grandes pasos delante de ella, también algo retrasado. Claire tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, y trotar para mantenerle el paso.

\- ¡Hola, Hagrid! – saludó Claire, trotando a su lado.

El semi-gigante volteó su cabeza hacia un lado y la miró desde atrás de sus espesas cejas y barba.

\- Ho… hola, Claire.

La consejera notó inmediatamente que el enorme profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas estaba nervioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Con una reunión sorpresa como aquella… podrían recibir noticias de cualquier tipo. Incluso podría anunciar varios despidos… y Hagrid estaba a prueba. Anduvieron juntos lo que quedaba del camino hacia la Sala de Profesores. Hagrid le abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero.

Apenas había dado un paso dentro de la Sala, que estaba llena con los demás profesores, cuando se percató de un rostro que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La directora Umbridge estaba de pie al fondo de la Sala, esperando pacientemente a que todos los convocados llegaran, y cuando Hagrid hubo entrado, teniendo que agacharse para hacerlo, y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se aclaró la garganta de aquella irritante manera suya.

\- Buenos días a todos. – saludó Umbridge. – Los he citado aquí esta mañana porque tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas aburridas entre los profesores. Umbridge sacó un par de rollos de pergamino y los estiró frente a ellos.

\- El Ministro me ha enviado estos anoche. – dijo, y se aclaró la garganta para leer en voz alta: - Por Orden de la Directora y Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts, se ha creado un nuevo puesto de trabajo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El puesto corresponde al del Inspector General de Disciplina y Comportamiento, que se encargará de velar por el cumplimiento de las reglas y decretos del Ministerio y del Colegio. Lo anterior de acuerdo al Decreto Educacional Número Veintinueve.

Claire, aunque con su mirada fija en el hombre joven de pie detrás de Umbridge, que varios de los otros profesores también reconocían, escuchaba todo lo que la Directora decía. Umbridge leyó el otro pergamino:

\- Por Orden de la Directora de Hogwarts y con la Autorización del Ministro de Magia… - dijo Umbridge. – Neil Ryan Hielsen se integra al personal de Hogwarts para cumplir con las tareas designadas en el cargo de Inspector General de Disciplina y Comportamiento. Los anterior de acuerdo a… bueno, ya saben el decreto.

El hombre alto, de un poco menos de treinta años de edad, tenía el pelo negro y delgado que destacaba contra su piel blanca. Su rostro era apuesto, de mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, y miraba a todos los presentes con unos vibrantes ojos azules.

\- Creo que todos aquí deben conocerlo ya, pues estudió en Slytherin hace un poco más de diez años. – dijo Umbridge indicándole al joven para que se acercara. – Creo que fue en la misma época en la que usted estudiaba aquí, ¿verdad, señorita White?

\- Es un gusto volver a verlos, profesores. – saludó Neil, con tranquilidad y mirándolos a todos.

Claire notó que se fijaba en Snape más tiempo que en ninguno otro. Él había sido el jefe de su casa durante cinco de los siete años de su educación, si Claire no calculaba mal. Luego él se fijó en ella.

\- Tiempo sin verte, White. – saludó en tono algo más burlón, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada y creída.

\- Muchos y tranquilos años. – agregó Claire, seria.

Umbridge cambió la vista de él a ella varias veces, sonriendo con su enorme boca de sapo.

\- Oh, es verdad. – comentó Umbridge, con una sonrisa maquiavélica. – Tengo entendido que al igual que usted, señorita White, el señor Hielsen obtuvo Extraordinarios en todos sus TIMOs y EXTASIS. ¿Y no fue el campeón de duelos de Hogwarts antes que usted?

Efectivamente había sido así. Cuando ella llegó a Hogwarts Neil Hielsen iba en segundo año, y se había destacado como el mejor estudiante de primer año, y era una joven promesa ya a esa edad. Cuando Claire se destacó de la misma manera, siendo la mejor en primer año después que él, comenzó una competencia entre ellos, a nivel infantil, en búsqueda de ser mejor que el otro. Por un lado estaba él, que sabiendo que ella tenía las capacidades de superar lo que él hubiera hecho el año anterior, se esforzaba al máximo en dejar las notas más altas que pudiera en todas las clases. Y ella, al año siguiente, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para alcanzarlo y superarlo. Varias veces había sido mejor que él, otras cuantas lo había igualado, y a veces había estado a punto de alcanzarlo. Él había sido, primero, un niño que la desafiaba constantemente a ser mejor, y más a delante un joven a quien admiraba en secreto.

En los primeros tres años de Claire en Hogwarts, se habían molestado mutuamente, insultándose incluso, pertenecientes siempre a la rivalidad inherente entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero fue ya en su cuarto año, y el quinto de él, que su relación comenzó a ser más complicada. Entre su rivalidad y su silenciosa competencia por ser el que más destacara, se forjó una amistad secreta que solo ellos conocían a ciencia cierta, aunque, considerando que ella había bailado el último baile con él en su fiesta de graduación, quizás algunas personas más de aquella época sospecharon algo en su momento.

\- Si, es verdad. – respondió Claire.

\- Y tengo entendido que usted se batió a duelo contra él antes de que se graduara pero no pudo ganarle, ¿es cierto? – agregó Umbridge, sin molestarse en ocultar su gozo.

Junto a ella, Claire escuchó como los profesores más cercanos a ella, como McGonagall y Sprout, manifestaban en bajo volumen su disgusto por aquella clara intención de molestarla.

\- Es cierto. – respondió Claire directamente.

No era nada de qué avergonzarse. Durante su último año en Hogwarts, Neil debía entregar el título de campeón de duelos a quien pudiera derrotarlo en el transcurso del año, o a quien acumulara más victorias en el mismo período. Nadie lo había derrotado al cabo de un año, y Claire fue quien acumuló más victorias de entre todos los miembros del club de duelos. Claro, para el final de la temporada ella ya era la campeona ganadora, pero en un acto impulsado por el hecho de que sería su última oportunidad de batirse en un duelo con él, ella lo desafió, buscando ganar el título con una victoria contra el campeón regente.

Claire llevó su vista desde Umbridge hacia Neil, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en ella y una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía estar disfrutando aquello, y vaya si era molesto. Claire sostuvo su mirada, desafiante, y se dedicó a estudiarlo. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo viera. Los leves rasgos infantiles que pudieran haber quedado a sus diecisiete años habían desaparecido. Llevaba el cabello cortado en capas, algo desordenado, a diferencia de cuando iba en el colegio. También, pudo notar, tenía la marca grisácea tenue en su mentón y quijada que indicaba la presencia de una barba rasurada. También parecía haber echado más cuerpo; de adolescente era delgado, de musculatura plana, seguramente, ahora podía verse que tenía la espalda algo más ancha y los brazos más gruesos. Y Claire solo pudo pensar que estaba guapísimo.

Neil esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, la misma que demostraba siempre cuando era estudiante, y se enfocó en la directora Umbridge, quien parecía querer hablar de nuevo.

\- Bueno, creo que no es necesario que les diga las facultades de este nuevo puesto. – dijo Umbridge con voz dulce. – Al igual que los profesores y los miembros de la Patrulla Inquisidora, puede conceder y quitar puntos, imponer detenciones, aplicar y endurecer castigos, así como levantarlos si lo considera oportuno.

La profesora McGonagall tenía el rostro tenso, con los labios fuertemente apretados. La profesora Sprout jugaba con el borde de su túnica, arrugándola. El profesor Flitwick respiraba fuertemente. El profesor Snape parecía imperturbable, como siempre.

\- Él responderá solamente ante mí. – aclaró Umbridge. – Y solo yo tendré prioridad de decisión sobre las de él.

En el fondo era otra forma de presumir el poder que poseía ahora. Solo ella podría tomar las decisiones relevantes, como las expulsiones, por ejemplo, y solo ella podría quitar o endurecer castigos impuestos por él.

Luego de decirles que no informaría de manera abierta aquella inclusión en el personal aquel día frente a los estudiantes, les dijo que la reunión había terminado y que podían marcharse a desayunar ya.

Los profesores fueron saliendo uno por uno, con Hagrid sosteniendo la puerta para que las profesoras salieran antes de ser el último en retirarse. Neil se quedó dentro de la oficina con la profesora Umbridge.

\- Esa mujer… - murmuró la profesora Sprout, indignada. - ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

Claire miró a la Jefa de Hufflepuff, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Oh, sí. – aseguró la consejera, sonriente.

Tanto Sprout como McGonagall la miraban, inquisitivas.

\- Vamos, se necesita mucho más que unos desesperados intentos de denotar superioridad para molestarme. – dijo Claire, sonriendo aún más.

McGonagall asintió firmemente, orgullosa.

La verdad era que Claire estaba más intrigada que molesta por la presencia de aquel hombre en el colegio… y no pudo evitar recordar los momentos más significativos que ambos compartieron cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Sabes, Claire? – preguntó el profesor Flitwick, con su voz chillona, mientras caminaba presuroso para mantener el paso de ellas, quienes tenían piernas mucho más largas que las de él. – Siempre me dio la impresión de que tú solías salir con el señor Hielsen.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos y miró al pequeño profesor, sintiendo que su rostro se ponía cada vez más caliente.

\- No… nosotros nunca salimos… - aclaró Claire. – Sólo… bueno, terminamos siendo algo así como buenos amigos… a nuestra manera.

Escucharon un "Hum" delante de ellos. Snape, quien iba detrás de las profesoras Sinistra y Vector, miró por sobre su hombro a Claire, McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick.

\- El Director siempre encontró tu facilidad para amistarte con los estudiantes de mi Casa muy… inspiradora… - comentó el profesor de Pociones.

Claire lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Es cierto… - confirmó la profesora McGonagall. - ¿No solían ser buenas amigas con la señorita Lauren?

Valeria Lauren era una chica de Slytherin que iba en su curso.

\- Si… aunque al principio no nos soportábamos. – dijo Claire, recordando a la chica rubia con quien no podía estar en el mismo cuarto a solas sin gruñir en los primeros tres años de su educación mágica. – Terminamos haciéndonos amigas en mi cuarto año.

\- Cuidado. – advirtió Hagrid, caminando en la retaguardia.

Umbridge ya había salido de su oficina, y pudieron verla caminando junto a Neil un poco más atrás de ellos. Ya no podían hablar de nada que no correspondiera a sus temas de clases…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para el día lunes, el primer día de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, ya todos sabían que había un nuevo encargado de la disciplina en el colegio. El hecho de que Umbridge no lo notificara abiertamente sólo hacía pensar a Harry que ella no había querido que los estudiantes lo identificaran inmediatamente (Hermione tenía la teoría de que quizás era para que su trabajo de sorprender a aquellos que violaban las reglas del colegio se hiciera más fácil). Claro que su plan había fallado rápidamente, pues si realmente hubiera querido que su nuevo Inspector pasara desapercibido, no debería haber contratado a alguien tan llamativo para las chicas.

Pero la presencia de aquel hombre no era de importancia para Harry, quien seguía inmerso pensando en el recuerdo de Snape, que había visto en el Pensadero.

\- ¿Pero por qué no has continuado con las lecciones de Oclumancia? - preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. - murmuró Harry. - Snape considera que puedo continuar por mí mismo ahora que ya tengo las bases.

\- ¿Así que dejaste de tener sueños extraños? - insistió Hermione escépticamente.

\- Más o menos. - contestó Harry, sin mirarla.

\- Pues bien, pienso que Snape no debería detenerse hasta que esté absolutamente seguro que los puedes controlar. - opinó Hermione con indignación. - Harry, creo que deberías volver y preguntarle...

\- No. - replicó Harry enérgicamente. - Sólo déjalo así, Hermione. ¿Está bien?

Hermione, como era su costumbre, había gastado gran parte del día preparando los horarios de repaso de los tres. Harry y Ron habían dejado que los hiciese; era más fácil que discutir con ella y, en todo caso, podrían serles de ayuda. Ron se había alarmado al descubrir que quedaban sólo seis semanas para que comenzaran los exámenes.

\- ¿Cómo puede tomarte de sorpresa? - demandó Hermione, mientras golpeaba ligeramente con su varita cada pequeño cuadrado del horario de Ron, de forma que brillara con un color diferente de acuerdo a la materia.

\- No lo sé. - se excusó Ron. - Han sucedido un montón de cosas.

\- Bueno, aquí tienes. - Hermione le entregó su horario. - A ver si prestas atención a lo que debes hacer.

Ron miro el horario con algo de pesimismo, pero entonces se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¡Me has dado una tarde libre a la semana!

\- Es para la práctica de Quidditch. - puntualizó Hermione.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Ron.

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó sin ánimo. - Tenemos tanta posibilidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch este año como de que mi padre se convierta en Ministro de Magia.

Hermione no contestó; estaba mirando a Harry, que contemplaba inexpresivamente la pared opuesta de la Sala Común mientras Crookshanks le daba ligeros zarpazos, intentando que le rascara sus orejas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

\- ¿Qué? - contestó él rápidamente. - Nada.

Tomó su copia de Teoría de Magia Defensiva y fingió estar buscando algo en el índice. Crookshanks lo dejó como caso perdido y se escabulló bajo la silla de Hermione.

\- Vi a Cho más temprano. - comentó Hermione tentativamente. - Parecía realmente desgraciada... ¿discutieron de nuevo?

-¿Qué?... oh, sí. - balbuceó Harry, aprovechando agradecido la excusa.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Por esa soplona amiga suya, Marietta. - explicó Harry.

\- Si, bien ¡No te culpo! - explotó Ron airadamente, deteniendo la revisión de su horario. - Si no hubiese sido por ella...

Ron vociferó un discurso contra Marietta Edgecombe que Harry encontró muy útil; todo lo que tenía que hacer era parecer enfadado, asentir y decir "sí" y "eso es correcto" cuando Ron tomaba aliento, dejando su mente libre para pensar insistentemente, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, en lo que había visto en el Pensadero. Pero fueron esos mismos recuerdos los que le recordaron lo que había hablado con Claire.

\- Lo mío con Cho se terminó definitivamente… - dijo Harry, en un murmullo apagado. Ron se quedó en silencio de inmediato, y tanto él como Hermione lo miraron, sorprendidos.

Harry no había querido hablar en voz alta, pero ya que lo había hecho se sintió obligado a explicar y relatar su conversación con Claire. Ron pareció no entender mucho el trasfondo de la explicación de Claire acerca de la fortaleza que debería tener la chica que quisiera estar con Harry.

\- Pero si no puede ser más simple. – dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos. – Pienso que Claire tiene razón, Harry.

Harry asintió, aunque de todas formas sentía que debería haber disfrutado un poco más de su primer noviazgo.

\- Ella realmente sabe de todo, ¿no? – opinó Ron, pensativo. – Nunca le he preguntado si tiene novio, o si está casada.

\- Me dijo que está soltera. – respondió Harry. – Se lo pregunté el otro día.

\- Si, su último novio era un compañero de la Universidad. – agregó Hermione. – Parece que no terminaron muy bien debido a que Claire se concentraba demasiado en hacer su carrera como científica. Además me dijo que en realidad no estaba enamorada del chico. Nos lo dijo a Ginny y a mí en Navidad una vez que le pregunté por la vida universitaria.

Harry y Ron no se sorprendieron de aquello, pues sabían muy bien la relación de confidentes-amigas-hermanas que ellas tres habían desarrollado en vacaciones.

Mientras Ron insistía en que le dijera más de lo que ellas habían hablado, algo que Hermione no iba a contar, Harry volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos de los recuerdos de Snape.


	32. Orientación Vocacional

Hola lectores! Les traigo otro cap, ya que no podré escribir hasta el Domingo que viene. Espero que lo disfruten.

Unos amigos que leen el fic (y que no dejan reviews 77) me dijeron que les gustaría saber algo más de la época escolar de Claire, y le he estado dando vueltas a eso y se me ha ocurrido que, al terminar este fic, haga otro a modo de precuela que se trate de ella cuando iba a Hogwarts. Algo corto, uno o dos caps por curso.

¿Les gustaría eso?

Háganmelo saber con reviews o MP, para ir planeando las cosas que he de escribir :3

Saludos!

Dejen reviews!

**Capítulo 31.**

El clima se hizo más ventoso, brillante y cálido a medida que los días de Semana Santa pasaban, pero Harry, como el resto de los de quinto y séptimo año, estaba atrapado adentro, repasando, andando de un lado a otro de la biblioteca. Harry pretendía que la causa de su mal humor no era otra que la proximidad de los exámenes, y como sus compañeros de Griffindor estaban enfermos de estudiar, su excusa fue incuestionable.

\- Harry, te estoy hablando, ¿puedes escucharme?

\- ¿Huh?

Miró alrededor. Ginny Weasley, luciendo muy despeinada por el viento, se había acercado a la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaba sentado solo. Estaba muy avanzada la tarde del domingo: Hermione había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor a repasar Runas Antiguas, y Ron estaba entrenando Quidditch.

\- Oh, hola. - saludó Harry, acercando sus libros. - ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento?

\- Terminó. - explicó Ginny-. Ron tuvo que llevar a Jack Sloper a la enfermería.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bien, no estamos seguros, pero pensamos que se golpeó con su propio bate. - suspiró ruidosamente. - En todo caso... llegó un paquete, sólo que hasta ahora no había terminado de pasar el nuevo proceso de revisión de Umbridge.

Colocó una caja envuelta en papel marrón sobre la mesa; había sido claramente abierto y descuidadamente re-envuelto. Una nota garabateada en tinta roja que lo cruzaba decía: "Inspeccionado y aprobado por la Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts".

\- Son los huevos de Pascua de mamá. - explicó Ginny. - Hay uno para ti... Aquí tienes.

Le pasó un pequeño huevo de chocolate decorado con pequeñas snitches escarchadas que, según el empaque, contenía una bolsa de Fizzing Whizzbees . Harry lo miro por un momento; entonces, con horror, sintió un bulto subir a su garganta.

\- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Ginny suavemente.

\- Sí, estoy bien. - gruñó ásperamente. El bulto en su garganta era doloroso. No podía comprender por qué un huevo de Pascua lo había hecho sentir así.

\- Te ves realmente decaído últimamente. - insistió Ginny - Sabes, estoy segura que si hablas con Cho...

\- No es con Cho con quien quiero hablar. - replicó bruscamente. – Ya se terminó todo con ella.

\- ¿Con quién, entonces? - pregunto Ginny, observándolo fijamente.

\- Yo...

Miró alrededor para estar seguro que nadie lo pudiera escuchar. Madam Pince estaba a algunos estantes de allí, sellando varios libros para una Hanna Abbott que lucía desesperada.

\- Deseo hablar con Sirius. – murmuró. - Pero sé que no puedo.

Ginny continuó mirándolo pensativamente. Por hacer algo, más que porque realmente quisiera, Harry abrió el envoltorio de su huevo de Pascua, saco un gran pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca.

\- Bien. - dijo Ginny lentamente, tomando un pedazo también. – Si realmente quieres hablar con Sirius, supongo que debemos pensar en una manera de hacerlo.

\- Oh, vamos. - declaró Harry, apático. - ¿Con Umbridge vigilando las chimeneas y leyendo nuestro correo?

\- Eso que están desarrollando Fred y George… - señaló pensativamente - puede que se pueda pensar en algo si eres lo suficientemente valiente.

Harry la miró. Tal vez era el efecto del chocolate, Lupin siempre le había aconsejado comerlo después de algún encuentro con Dementores, o simplemente porque finalmente había expresado en voz alta los deseos que lo habían estado consumiendo durante una semana, pero se sentía algo más esperanzado.

\- ¿¡QUE PIENSAN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?

\- Maldición. - susurró Ginny, poniéndose de pie de un salto. – Lo olvidé…

Madam Pince se abalanzaba sobre ellos, su arrugado rostro deformado por la rabia.

\- ¡Chocolate en la biblioteca! – gritó. - Fuera, fuera, ¡FUERAAA! - Y sacando su varita, hizo que los libros de Harry, la mochila y la botella de tinta los persiguieran fuera de la biblioteca, golpeándoles repetidamente en la cabeza mientras corrían.

Intentaron sacar sus varitas, pero los repetidos e insistentes golpes que les propinaban sus propias cosas les impidieron hacerlo.

\- Finite Incantatem.

Las cosas dejaron de moverse por ellas mismas y descendieron lentamente hacia el piso alrededor de ellos. Harry miró hacia el fondo del pasillo y vio que el nuevo Inspector General de Disciplina y Comportamiento se acercaba hacia ellos, con la varita en mano. Harry y Ginny se quedaron quietos, mirando expectantes a aquel nuevo seguidor de Umbridge que se aproximaba con elegancia hacia ellos, mirándolos fijamente.

\- Así que… señorita Weasley, señor Potter… - dijo el inspector cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Y los dos Gryffindor se prepararon para una reprimenda.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – preguntó, con voz ligeramente divertida y esbozando una sonrisa. - ¿Mucho ruido? ¿Respirar muy fuerte?

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por la actitud tan relajada que mostraba quien se suponía debía castigarlos por todo lo malo que hicieran.

\- ¿Acaso estornudaron sobre uno de los adorados libros de Madam Pince? – preguntó, con tono fingidamente urgente.

Harry no sabía qué decir, o cómo reaccionar frente a sus preguntas. Entonces el inspector se fijó en su mano, cerrada fuertemente alrededor de lo que quedaba de su huevo de chocolate.

\- Ah, comer en la Biblioteca… - comprendió él, asintiendo lentamente. – Si, ella no toma nada bien aquello, según recuerdo.

Entonces escucharon una serie de pasos ligeros y apresurados provenientes desde atrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Claire, algo alarmada, mirando fijamente al inspector.

\- Solo ayudaba al señor Potter y la señorita Weasley. – respondió el hombre, antes de fijarse en los estudiantes. – Creo que los golpes ya han sido suficiente castigo.

Tanto Harry, como Ginny y Claire alzaron las cejas, sorprendidos.

\- Ah… - dijo Claire, confundida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que iba a expulsarlos por una tontería? – preguntó el inspector, divertido con la implicancia. – Según recuerdo, nunca fui tan severo como prefecto como tú, White.

Claire se quedó mirándolo durante algunos segundos.

\- No, creo que no, Hielsen.

El inspector Hielsen miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió de lado.

\- Por fin, hora de cenar. – anunció. – Me estaba muriendo de hambre ya.

Claire reprimió una risa.

\- No has cambiado mucho, ¿huh?

\- Oh, no tienes ni idea de cuánto. – admitió él. – Pero en lo sencillo soy el mismo. ¿Vamos a cenar, White?

Claire miró sus ojos y se permitió sonreír, divertida.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? – miró a Harry y a Ginny, quienes observaban aquel intercambio de palabras en completo silencio y en total estupefacción. – Ustedes también deberían prepararse para la cena; vayan a dejar sus cosas a su Sala Común.

Lo había dicho para hacerlos retirarse antes de que el inspector General cambiara de idea respecto a su castigo, así que los dos Gryffindor se apresuraron en recoger las cosas de Harry antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras para subir al séptimo piso, mientras Claire y el inspector Hielsen se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

\- Creí que nos castigaría. – comentó Harry mientras subían las escaleras.

\- Yo también, pero no parece ser tan malo… - opinó Ginny. – Aunque trabaje para Umbridge. Y Claire realmente decía la verdad, es muy guapo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Claire nos contó a Hermione y a mí de un Hielsen que estudiaba en un curso mayor al de ella cuando venía a Hogwarts que le gustaba mucho; era un Slytherin. – explicó Ginny.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo, y pensando que quizás fuera la oportuna llegada de Claire la que los había salvado de un castigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como para resaltar la importancia de los próximos exámenes, un montón de folletos y anuncios concernientes a las diferentes carreras mágicas aparecieron en las mesas de la Torre de Gryffindor poco antes del final de las vacaciones, conjuntamente con otro mensaje en el tablón de anuncios, que decía:

ORIENTACION VOCACIONAL

"Todos los alumnos de quinto año son requeridos para asistir a una entrevista con sus respectivos jefes de casa durante la primera semana de verano para discutir sobre sus futuras carreras. Los horarios individuales se enumeran abajo."

Harry miro la lista y encontró que estaba citado a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall a las dos y media del lunes, lo que significaba que tendría que faltar a la mayor parte de la clase de Adivinación. Como el resto de los estudiantes de quinto año, se había pasado una considerable parte del último fin de semana de Pascua, leyendo toda la información que les habían dejado sobre las posibles carreras a elegir.

\- Bien, no me imagino de Sanador. - comentó Ron la última tarde de sus vacaciones. Estaba sumergido en un folleto que llevaba el emblema San Mungo en la portada, un hueso y una varita entrecruzados. - Dice aquí que se necesita al menos el nivel "E" en los TIMOs de Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quiero decir... Caray... no quieren nada, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, es un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad, ¿no es así? - apuntó Hermione con tono ausente. Ella estaba absorta en un folleto de brillantes colores rosas y naranjas, en donde el encabezado rezaba '¿PIENSAS QUE TE GUSTARIA TRABAJAR EN RELACIONES CON LOS MUGGLES?' 'No necesitas muchas calificaciones para interactuar con los Muggles; solo tener un TIMOs en Estudios Muggles: ¡Es mucho más importante tú entusiasmo, paciencia y buen sentido del humor!

\- Necesitas más que sentido del humor para interactuar con mi tío - comentó Harry sombríamente. - Un buen sentido para esquivar es más importante. - Él iba por la mitad del folleto del Banco de Magos. - Escuchen esto: "¿Buscas una carrera desafiante que involucre viajes, aventura y peligro, que impliquen bonificaciones substanciales? Entonces considera trabajar en el Banco de Magos de Gringotts, quienes están reclutando constantemente a Rompedores de Maleficios con excelentes oportunidades en el extranjero… Eso sí, se requiere Aritmancia." ¡Tú lo puedes hacer, Hermione!

\- No me imagino en un banco. -expresó Hermione vagamente, ahora inmersa en: TODO LO QUE PUEDES CONSEGUIR SI ELIGES ENTRENAMIENTO EN SEGURIDAD DE TROLL. – Además aún me falta mucho por aprender en Aritmancia.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Ron, alarmado. – Si eres la mejor de la clase, de seguro.

\- No se trata solo de eso. – replicó Hermione. – El otro día estuve durante horas analizando un problema sin poder resolverlo; no fue hasta que el Inspector Hielsen miró el problema y me dijo como mover los números que pude lograrlo.

\- ¿El Inspector Hielsen te ayudó? – preguntó Harry. No le había contado a nadie como había los había tratado a Ginny y a él a la salida de la Biblioteca.

\- Sí. Es un hombre brillante. – agregó Hermione.

\- Hey. - murmuró una voz en el oído de Harry, antes de que éste pudiera agregar algo más sobre el trabajador de Umbridge. Miró alrededor; Fred y George se habían acercado. - Ginny nos dijo algo acerca de ti. – declaró Fred, subiendo sus piernas arriba de la mesa que estaba al frente de ellos y provocando que varios folletos del Ministerio de Magia se deslizaran al piso. - ¿Dice que necesitas hablar con Sirius?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione agudamente, con las manos congeladas a mitad de camino a alcanzar FABRICA UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ACCIDENTES Y CATRASTOFES MAGICAS.

\- Sí... -confirmó Harry, tratando de sonar casual. - Sí, pensé que me gustaría...

\- No seas tan irracional. - le advirtió Hermione, enderezándose y mirándolo como si no lo pudiera creer. - ¿Con Umbridge rastreando las chimeneas y registrando todas las lechuzas?

\- Bien, creemos que podemos encontrar una forma. – intervino George, estirándose y sonriendo. - Una manera simple de causar distracción. Ahora, ¿habrán notado que no hemos provocado alboroto alguno durante las vacaciones de Pascua?

\- ¿Para qué, nos preguntamos, molestar en tiempo de ocio? - señaló Fred. - No hay ningún motivo, nos respondimos, y por supuesto, habríamos molestado con el repaso que está haciendo todo el mundo, y era la última cosa que queríamos hacer.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza muy santurrona ante Hermione, quien parecía haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

\- Pero mañana regresamos a la rutina habitual. - continuó Fred rápidamente. - Y si causamos un alboroto, ¿por qué no hacerlo de tal manera que le permita a Harry poder hablar con Sirius?

\- Si, pero aun así… – Hermione tenía el aire de tratar de explicar algo muy simple a alguien muy obtuso. - aunque causen un tumulto, ¿cómo se supone que Harry va a hablar con él?

\- La oficina de Umbridge. - expresó Harry tranquilamente.

Lo había estado pensando durante dos semanas y no había encontrado otro alternativa. La propia Umbridge le había dicho que la única chimenea que no estaba vigilaba era la suya.

\- ¿Estás... loco? - preguntó Hermione con voz serena.

Ron había bajado su folleto sobre trabajos en el Cultivo de Hongos Comerciales y estaba observando la conversación cautelosamente.

\- No lo creo. - replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a entrar allí en primer lugar?

Harry estaba listo para esa pregunta.

\- La navaja de Sirius.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La última Navidad Sirius me regaló una navaja que abre cualquier cerradura. - explicó Harry. - Aunque haya encantado su puerta para que no funcione el hechizo de Alohomora, apuesto que con esto puedo...

\- ¿Qué piensas de esto? – exigió Hermione a Ron, y a Harry le recordó irresistiblemente a la señora Weasley pidiendo ayuda a su esposo durante su primera cena en Grimmauld Place.

\- No sé… - contestó Ron, que parecía alarmado porque le habían pedido su opinión. - Si Harry lo quiere hacer, es su decisión, ¿no es así?

\- Hablas como un verdadero amigo y un Weasley. - lo felicitó Fred, pegándole fuerte en la espalda. - Bien, entonces. Estábamos pensando hacerlo mañana, justo después de las clases, porque provocaría el máximo impacto si todo el mundo está por los pasillos... Harry, lo haremos en algún lugar alejado del ala Este, para mantenerla lejos de su oficina... calculo que deberíamos ser capaces de garantizarte... ¿cuánto?... ¿veinte minutos? - preguntó, mirando a George.

\- Fácilmente. - afirmó el aludido.

\- ¿Qué clase de distracción será? - preguntó Ron.

\- Ya lo veras, pequeño hermano. - murmuró Fred, cuando él y George se levantaban de nuevo. - Al menos si te paseas por el corredor de Gregorio el Zalamero mañana alrededor de las cinco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó muy temprano, completamente ansioso. Le recordó lo que había sentido la mañana de su Audiencia en el Ministerio de Magia. Y la continua súplica de Hermione para intentar hacerle entrar en razón y olvidarse de ese absurdo plan de entrar en la oficina de Umbridge para comunicarse con Sirius a través de su chimenea no hacía mucho por quitarle los nervios. Y tampoco lo dejaba concentrarse en su clase de Historia de la Magia.

Para el tiempo que llegaron a las mazmorras para su clase de Pociones, ni Harry ni Ron le hablaban a Hermione. Sin inmutarse, aprovecho su silencio para mantener un flujo ininterrumpido de terribles advertencias, todas pronunciadas en voz baja en un vehemente siseo que hizo que Seamus perdiera casi cinco minutos verificando que su caldero no tuviera fugas.

Snape, mientras tanto, parecía haber decidido actuar con si Harry fuera invisible. Este estaba, de hecho, muy habituado a esta táctica, pues era una de las favoritas de su tío Vernon y en conjunto estaba muy agradecido por no tener que sufrir algo peor. En realidad, comparado con lo que usualmente tenía que soportar de Snape, el modo en que se burlaba y recalcaba su desprecio, encontró en la nueva actitud algo de mejora, y estaba complacido al darse cuenta que cuando lo dejó en paz fue capaz de preparar su Poción Vigorizante con mayor facilidad. Al final de la clase recogió parte de la poción en un frasco, tapándolo con un corcho y la llevó hasta el escritorio de Snape para su calificación, pensando que al menos podría rasguñar una "S".

Apenas se estaba alejando cuando escucho un ruido de algo que se hacía pedazos. Malfoy dio un alarido de felicidad. Harry giró en redondo. Su muestra de la poción estaba hecha pedazos en el piso y Snape la examinaba con una mirada de oculta satisfacción.

\- Ups. - dijo suavemente. - Otro cero, entonces, Potter.

Para cuando regresó a su caldero para llenar otro frasco, descubrió que Hermione había hecho desaparecer su poción, pensando que ya había terminado. Estaba tan molesto que olvidó que tenía su cita con McGonagall aquella tarde, y solo lo recordó cuando Ron le preguntó por qué no estaba en la oficina de la Jefa de su Casa. Harry corrió a toda prisa y solo llegó a su cita con unos pocos minutos de retraso.

\- Lo siento, profesora. - jadeó, mientras cerraba la puerta. – Lo olvidé.

\- No importa, Potter. - le contestó con rapidez, pero al tiempo que hablaba, alguien más resopló en la esquina. Harry miró alrededor.

La profesora Umbridge estaba sentada allí, un portapapeles sobre sus rodillas, un recargado adorno alrededor del cuello y una sonrisa terriblemente presumida en la cara. Claire también estaba ahí, con una cara sin expresión que Harry había identificado como de disgusto reprimido, sentada a un lado del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Siéntate, Potter. – lo invitó la profesora McGonagall con sequedad. Sus manos temblaban levemente cuando entremezcló varios folletos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Harry se sentó dándole la espalda a Umbridge y prefirió fingir que no escuchaba su pluma rasguñando en el portapapeles.

\- Bien, Potter, esta reunión es para hablar de cualquier idea que tengas sobre tu carrera futura, y para ayudarte a decidir las materias con las que debes continuar durante el sexto y séptimo año. – comenzó la profesora McGonagall. - ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te gustaría hacer después que salgas de Hogwarts?

\- Eee… - vaciló Harry.

Estaba encontrando el ruido de la pluma detrás de él muy molesto.

\- ¿Sí? - la profesora McGonagall animó a Harry.

\- Bien, había pensado, quizás, en ser un Auror. - murmuró Harry.

\- Necesitas notas muy altas para eso. - expresó la profesora McGonagall. Claire sacó un pequeño folleto oscuro del fondo del amasijo de papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo abrió.

\- Según veo, se requiere como mínimo cinco EXTASIS y nada por debajo del nivel de "Supera las Expectativas". Además se requiere pasar por rigurosas pruebas de carácter y de aptitud en la oficina de los Aurores. Es una carrera difícil, señor Potter, solo aceptan a los mejores. – explicó Claire.

\- De hecho, creo que nadie ha entrado en los últimos tres años. – agregó la profesora McGonagall.

En ese momento la profesora Umbridge carraspeó, aunque intentó hacerlo lo más quedamente posible. La profesora McGonagall la ignoró.

\- ¿Imagino que querrás saber que materias debes tomar? - continuó, tratado de hablar un poco más alto que antes.

\- Sí. - confirmó Harry. - ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supongo?

\- Naturalmente. - contestó la profesora McGonagall sucintamente. – También te podría aconsejar…

La profesora Umbridge carraspeó nuevamente, esta vez un poco más fuerte. La profesora McGonagall cerró por un momento los ojos, los abrió nuevamente, y continuó como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- Podría aconsejarte también Transformaciones, porque los Aurores necesitan frecuentemente transformar o destransformar en su trabajo. Y debo decirte, Potter, que no acepto estudiantes en mis clases de EXTASIS a menos que hayan logrado " Supera las Expectativas " o más alto en el nivel TIMO. En este momento estás promediando " Aceptable ", así que necesitarás ponerte a trabajar muy duro para los exámenes para tener la posibilidad de continuar. También deberías tomar Encantamientos. – dijo con un simple parpadeo y una sonrisa. - ¿Qué opinas tú, Claire?

\- También Pociones. – agregó Claire, y sonrió en respuesta al rostro decepcionado de Harry. – Sí, señor Potter, Pociones. Los venenos y sus antídotos son un estudio esencial para los Aurores.

\- Debo decirte que el profesor Snape se rehúsa absolutamente a tomar estudiantes que no consiguen "Extraordinario" en sus TIMOs, así que... – la profesora McGonagall apretó la mandíbula. La profesora Umbridge tosió mucho más fuerte. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte una pastillas contra la tos, Dolores?

\- Oh, no, muchas gracias. - rechazó Umbridge, con la risa tonta que Harry tanto odiaba. - Sólo me preguntaba si te podía hacer una leve interrupción, Minerva.

\- Supongo que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo. - se resignó la profesora McGonagall, apretando los dientes. - Sólo me estaba preguntando si el señor Potter tiene el carácter suficiente para ser un Auror. - comentó la profesora Umbridge dulcemente.

\- ¿De verdad? - replicó la profesora McGonagall altivamente. - Bien, Potter… - continuó, como si no hubiera sido interrumpida. - si ésta es tu ambición, te aconsejaría que te concentres fuertemente en Transformaciones y Pociones. Veo que el profesor Flitwick te ha dado entre "Aceptable" y "Supera las Expectativas" en los dos últimos años, así que tu trabajo en Encantamientos parece satisfactorio. En cuanto a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tus notas han sido generalmente altas, en especial el profesor Lupin pensó que... ¿estás segura que no necesitas una pastilla para la tos, Dolores?

\- Oh, no la necesito, gracias, Minerva. – sonrió tontamente la profesora Umbridge, quien acababa de toser muy fuerte. - Sólo me preguntaba si habías visto sus resultados más recientes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras delante de ti. Estoy bastante segura que te dejé una nota al respecto.

\- ¿Qué, ésta cosa? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall con un tono de asco, mientras sacaba una hoja de pergamino rosa de la carpeta de Harry. La miró, sus cejas levemente alzadas, luego la regresó a la carpeta sin hacer ningún comentario. - Sí, como te estaba diciendo, Potter, el profesor Lupin pensaba que demostrabas una aptitud pronunciada para la materia, una opinión que Claire comparte sin ningún miramiento, y obviamente para un Auror...

\- ¿No entendiste mi nota, Minerva? - preguntó la profesora Umbridge con tono dulzón, olvidándose de toser. Seguramente se había enfadado aún más al notar como la profesora McGonagall tomaba en cuenta la opinón de Claire y no la de ella.

\- Por supuesto que la entendí. - respondió la profesora McGonagall, con los dientes tan apretados que las palabras salieron un poco amortiguadas.

\- Bien, entonces, estoy confundida… me temo que no hayas comprendido completamente pues le sigues dando falsas esperanzas al señor Potter...

\- ¿Falsas esperanzas? - repitió Claire, negándose a mirarla. - Ha logrado las más altas calificaciones en todas sus pruebas de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

\- Estoy terriblemente apenada en tener que contradecirla, señorita White, pero como puede ver en mi nota, Harry ha estado alcanzando muy pobres resultados en las clases conmigo...

\- Pensaba que esto era bastante evidente. - aclaró la profesora McGonagall, volviéndose para mirar a Umbridge directamente a los ojos. - Ha logrado las más altas calificaciones en todas las pruebas de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con un profesor competente.

La sonrisa de la Profesora Umbridge desapareció en un parpadeo. Se sentó en la silla, dio vuelta la hoja de su portapapeles y comenzó a garabatear muy rápido, sus abultados ojos yendo de un lado a otro. La profesora McGonagall volvió a girar hacia Harry, las aletas de su nariz flameaban, sus ojos ardían.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta, Potter?

\- Si. - dijo Harry. - ¿Qué clase de pruebas realiza el Ministerio para medir el carácter y la aptitud, si se tienen los suficientes EXTASIS?

\- Bien, necesitarás demostrar habilidad para reaccionar bajo presión. - explicó la profesora McGonagall. - perseverancia y dedicación, porque el entrenamiento de Auror toma tres años adicionales, por no mencionar grandes habilidades en Prácticas de Defensa. Esto significa mucho más estudio después de dejar la escuela, así que a menos que estés dispuesto a...

\- Pienso que también descubrirás… - interrumpió Umbridge, con voz muy fría ahora. - que el Ministerio mira los registros de los solicitantes que aplican para ser Auror. Su historial criminal.

\- ...a menos que estés dispuesto a tomar más exámenes después de Hogwarts, realmente deberías elegir otro...

\- Lo que significa que este muchacho tiene tanta oportunidad de entrar como Auror como la que tiene Dumbledore de regresar a esta escuela.

\- Una oportunidad muy buena, entonces. - aseveró la profesora McGonagall.

\- Potter tiene antecedentes criminales. - replicó Umbridge en voz alta.

\- Harry está libre de todos los cargos. – reaccionó Claire, en voz más alta aún.

La profesora Umbridge se puso de pie. Era tan baja que eso no representaba mucha diferencia, pero su comportamiento irritante y bobalicón había dado paso a una fuerte furia que hizo que su flácida cara tomara una apariencia extrañamente siniestra.

\- ¡Potter no tiene ninguna oportunidad de convertirse en Auror!

La profesora McGonagall y la consejera White también se pusieron de pie, y en el caso de la profesora fue un cambio mucho más impresionante; pero ambas se elevaron por sobre la profesora Umbridge.

\- ¡Potter - declaró McGonagall en voz alta. - te ayudaré a convertirte en Auror aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Aunque tenga que entrenarte cada noche, me aseguraré que logres los resultados requeridos!

\- ¡El Ministro de Magia nunca empleará a Harry Potter! – dijo Umbridge alzando la voz, furiosa.

-¡Puede haber un Ministro nuevo cuando Potter esté listo para unírseles!- gritó la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Aha! - chilló la profesora Umbridge, señalando con un dedo regordete a McGonagall. -¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no es verdad, Minerva McGonagall? ¡Quieres que Cornelius Fudge sea substituido por Albus Dumbledore! Piensas que entonces estarás en mi puesto: ¡Secretaria Mayor del Ministro y Directora del colegio!

\- Estás delirando. - espetó la profesora McGonagall, con un temblor muy peligroso en su voz. - Potter, esto concluye nuestra orientación vocacional. ¿Podrías acompañarlo a su clase, Claire?

\- Hasta iría a tomar té con Peeves con tal de encontrar una conversación con alguien inteligente. – dijo Claire, desdeñosa, en dirección a Umbridge, quien pareció no percatarse de que el insulto iba para ella, pues no mostró reacción alguna. McGonagall en cambio, resopló con media sonrisa.

\- Envidio tu suerte. – dijo.

Harry colgó su mochila sobre su hombro y salió corriendo del cuarto seguido por Claire, sin atreverse a mirar a la profesora Umbridge. Podía escuchar como continuaban su discusión durante todo el camino de regreso a lo largo del corredor.


	33. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 32.**

Claire acompañó a Harry al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, llegando antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros llegara a la clase. Debido a las constantes intervenciones de Umbridge, la entrevista de Harry con McGonagall había durado muy poco tiempo, así que los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor de quinto seguían en sus clases anteriores.

\- Bueno, no vale la pena que regreses a tu clase anterior; sólo faltan diez minutos para que termine este período. – comentó Claire, mirando su reloj de pulsera. – Supongo que puedes esperar aquí hasta que la clase comience.

Suspiró, apoyándose contra uno de los pupitres, por la cadera. Aún estaba molesta por lo que había presenciado en la entrevista. Harry, quien estaba impresionado aún, y bastante conmovido por la fe que habían mostrado la profesora McGonagall y ella en sus capacidades para convertirse en Auror, se quedó mirándola, sin saber que decir.

\- Errr… - dijo Harry, tentativamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Claire?

Claire lo miró a los ojos.

\- Es sólo que… esa señora realmente me molesta ya. – explicó Claire. – Mira que negar de aquella manera una carrera a un estudiante que tiene excelentes posibilidades de ser Auror…

Harry quiso decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas en un principio.

\- Bueno, a mí no me importa lo que ella diga… - dijo Harry al final.

\- Eso es bueno, la verdad. – opinó Claire, y se permitió sonreírle. – Pero no es solo eso… es… como educadora, aquella actitud es inaceptable, mucho más cuando tus capacidades son más que suficientes para llegar a ser lo que quieras.

Harry se sintió un tanto avergonzado, y desvió la mirada hacia una ventana mientras pensaba en la reacción de la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿De verdad crees que podría llegar a ser Auror?

Claire alzó una ceja.

\- Por supuesto. – respondió sin pensarlo siquiera. – Digo, no es como llegar y hacerlo simplemente… pero tú posees todo lo necesario para pasar las pruebas y completar los entrenamientos que realizan.

Harry la miró a los ojos y asintió.

Claire escuchó algunos pasos provenientes del pasillo afuera del salón de clases de Umbridge y se volteó hacia la puerta, que había dejado abierta, al tiempo en que el Inspector Hielsen se quedaba de pie, mirándolos.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – quiso saber el Inspector, entrando en el salón.

\- Sí, sólo acompañaba al señor Potter hasta que comience su clase. – explicó Claire, y entonces sonó la campana que marcaba el final del período.

El inspector Hielsen miró a Harry.

\- ¿Por qué no estaba en clases, señor Potter?

\- Estaba en mi entrevista de vocación ocupacional con la profesora McGonagall. – explicó Harry. – Acabo de terminar.

El inspector Hielsen asintió, aceptando el motivo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo, y miró a Claire. - ¿Asististe tú también, White?

\- Sí, al igual que tu jefa, Hielsen. – respondió Claire, alzando una ceja.

El inspector reprimió una risa.

\- Bueno, técnicamente es nuestra jefa. – aclaró. – Sin importar lo mucho que nos guste la idea.

El sarcasmo fue notorio en aquella última frase, lo que hizo que Claire frunciera el entrecejo, curiosa. Hielsen comenzó a observar el salón de clases, demostrando interés real.

\- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó el inspector, volviendo a mirar a Claire. – Supe que fuiste la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a comienzos de este año.

Claire asintió.

\- Sí, lo fui.

\- ¿Qué tal era como profesora? – le preguntó el inspector Hielsen a Harry.

\- De los mejores que he tenido en la materia. – respondió Harry inmediatamente. – Y eso que he tenido seis profesores diferentes ya.

Claire le sonrió, halagada.

De a grupos pequeños, los demás Gryffindor de quinto comenzaron a ingresar al salón de clases.

\- Bien, creo que el señor Potter ya no estará solo. – opinó el inspector Hielsen. – Yo iré a patrullar los pasillos.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por la mirada de las chicas que habían llegado ya. Claire miró a Harry.

\- Mantente lejos de los problemas, Harry.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió del salón, atrás de Hielsen.

\- ¿Necesitas compañía? – le preguntó Claire al inspector.

El hombre la miró y sonrió de lado.

\- Claro, gracias. – accedió. – No tienes nada más que hacer, ¿huh?

De hecho, Claire podría haber estado haciendo muchas otras cosas, pero el comentario sarcástico de Neil Hielsen realmente había picado su curiosidad.

\- No, nada. – mintió Claire con naturalidad.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio, por los pasillos solo había uno que otro estudiante de sexto o séptimo, que solían tener algunas horas libres algunos días, sobre todo los que cursaban pocas materias de EXTASIS, pero no se veía ningún problema que requiriera la atención del encargado de mantener la disciplina.

\- No hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar. – comentó Hielsen.

\- No, la verdad es que no. – convino Claire. Hacía diez años que no se veían, y su extraña amistad parecía haberse deteriorado, o algo así, pues no encontraba qué decirle. Lo atribuyó a que, cuando estudiaban, tenían todas las materias en común como para hablar, y también estaban los duelos. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenían nada en común. O casi nada. - ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

\- Conseguí trabajo en el Ministerio, claro. – dijo él, como si fuera obvio. Claire recordaba perfectamente que siempre había querido trabajar ahí. – Hasta la semana pasada era el subdirector del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Claire alzó las cejas, sorprendida. No pensaba que hubiera avanzado tanto dentro de un departamento tan importante en tan poco tiempo.

\- Vaya… debiste hacer algo muy importante para merecer un ascenso tan importante como éste, Hielsen. – opinó Claire, con sarcasmo. Hielsen la miró, sorprendido, y antes de que ella pudiera disculparse por su falta de tacto, él comenzó a reír.

\- Cuando éramos estudiantes también me hacías comentarios como ese, ¿lo recuerdas? – comentó él, divertido. – Oye, y recuerdo haberte dicho la última vez que nos vimos que me llamaras Neil.

\- No. Me dijiste que podría haberte llamado Neil desde que estaba en cuarto. – recordó Claire.

\- Ah, sí. – corrigió el inspector. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Conseguiste entrar a la universidad como querías?

Claire no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – murmuró.

\- Siempre he tenido una memoria decente.

\- Cierto. – concedió Claire. – Claro que lo hice. Me titulé como Bioquímica con honores.

\- Bueno, no esperaba menos. – dijo Neil. – Siempre has sido muy inteligente.

\- Gracias.

Subieron las escaleras sin mediar nuevas palabras hasta llegar al piso que seguía.

\- Aún no me has dicho la razón por la que te enviaron aquí. – insistió Claire.

Estaba realmente deseosa de saber la razón.

\- La directora Umbridge le solicitó al Ministro que me trasladara a trabajar aquí. – respondió Neil, finalmente. – Cuando ella era sólo la Secretaria Mayor del Ministro me había pedido que fuera su asistente, pero me negué. No creo que aquello le agradara mucho…

Claire frunció el ceño. Él parecía sincero… y de hecho siempre lo había sido al menos cuando estudiaban. Hasta ese momento ella había pensado que lo había contratado a él específicamente para humillarla, pero al parecer, la increíble coincidencia había logrado que ella pudiera hacerlo también con él.

\- Bueno, que yo fuera una buena profesora no le agradó nada y terminó reemplazándome. – dijo Claire y se encogió de hombros.

Unas cuantas decenas de pasos más en silencio, todo tranquilo.

\- Bien, cuéntame acerca de la universidad. – le pidió Neil, mostrando interés.

Claire le sonrió y le relató desde sus exámenes de admisión hasta la defensa de su tesis de pregrado, cómo había sido distinguida en sus clases y había comenzado a trabajar como pasante en un laboratorio de investigación de la misma universidad apenas cuando comenzó a cursar el tercer semestre de la carrera.

\- Y después de obtener mi título ingresé al programa de graduados para trabajar en mi tesis de doctorado. – agregó Claire. – Que es un proyecto como el de pregrado, pero más largo y demandante…

Y escucharon un poderoso sonido de PLOP proveniente de la dirección contraria a la que ellos caminaban, seguida de cerca por alaridos y gritos temerosos. Neil se puso en marcha, a toda prisa, antes de que Claire pudiera preguntar por lo que pasaba. La consejera comenzó a correr también, siguiendo al inspector de cerca. Siguiendo el sonido de los gritos, subieron dos pisos hasta el quinto y echaron a correr en dirección del ala este, solo para detenerse de golpe a la entrada de uno de los corredores.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – murmuró Claire, impresionada.

Todo el corredor que se extendía frente a ellos se había convertido en un pantano húmedo y apestoso. El piso estaba cubierto de un espeso barro negro, con vetas de vegetación larga y verdosa, y hongos del tamaño de lámparas de mesa y árboles medianos y de aspecto muerto. Claire se arrodilló en el comienzo del pantano corredor y examinó el líquido apestoso mezclado con tierra que seguía expandiéndose lentamente. No era nada peligroso, solo apestoso y sucio, como un pantano ordinario. Al fondo del corredor, Claire pudo divisar a varios estudiantes cubiertos por la mugrosa sustancia.

\- Esta sí que ha estado buena… - comentó Claire, irguiéndose y volteándose para observar a Neil, quien ya no podía verse por ninguna parte. - ¿Neil?

Miró en todas direcciones pero no pudo encontrarlo, y solo pudo suponer que había retomado su marcha para buscar al culpable de aquella broma.

\- … ¿no habrán sido…? – se preguntó Claire a sí misma, temiendo que lo que estaba pensando era lo más probable.

Se puso a correr también, en búsqueda de un pasillo paralelo por el cual rodear el sector bloqueado con el pantano, esperando ser ella quien encontrase a los gemelos Weasley primero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry había logrado meterse en la oficina de Umbridge sin ser detectado, gracias a la navaja de Sirius había podido abrir la cerradura de la puerta para utilizar la chimenea para ponerse en contacto con su padrino y hablarle de lo que había visto en el recuerdo de Snape.

\- No me gustaría que juzgases a tu padre por lo que viste allí, Harry. Sólo tenía quince años… - le dijo Sirius. Lupin estaba de pie a su lado.

\- Yo tengo quince años. - reclamó Harry acaloradamente.

\- Mira, Harry… - murmuró Sirius apaciguador- James y Snape se odiaron mutuamente desde el primer momento en que se vieron, era sólo una de esas cosas, puedes entenderlo ¿verdad? Pienso que James era todo lo que Snape quería ser... popular, bueno en Quidditch... bueno en todo. Y Snape era sólo un pequeño bicho raro, quien tenía puestos sus ojos en las Artes Oscuras, y James... no importa lo que hayas visto en ese recuerdo... siempre odió las Artes Oscuras.

\- Sí. - exclamó Harry. - Pero atacó a Snape sin ninguna razón, sólo porque… pues bien, porque le dijiste que estabas aburrido. - concluyó, con un leve tono de disculpa en su voz.

\- No me enorgullezco de eso. - declaró Sirius rápidamente.

Lupin miró de lado a Sirius, entonces dijo:

\- Mira, tienes que comprender que tu padre y Sirius eran los mejores en la escuela en cualquier cosa que hicieran… todos pensaban que eran geniales... sólo que a veces tenían demasiado entusiasmo… iban un poco…

\- Quiere decir que algunas veces éramos muy arrogantes. - explicó Sirius.

Lupin sonrió.

\- Siempre estaba despeinándose. - comentó Harry con una voz dolorida.

Sirius y Lupin se rieron.

\- Me había olvidado que solía hacer eso. - recordó Sirius con cariño.

\- ¿Estaba jugando con la Snitch? - preguntó Lupin ansiosamente.

\- Si. -afirmó Harry, un tanto perplejo mientras Sirius y Lupin lo recordaban. – bueno… yo pensaba que era un poco idiota.

\- ¡Por supuesto que era un poco idiota! - exclamó Sirius sonriendo. - ¡Todos éramos idiotas! Bien, Lunático no tanto… - concluyó, mirando a Lupin.

Pero Lupin negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna vez les dije que dejaran en paz a Snape? – preguntó. - ¿Tuve alguna vez las agallas de decirte que lo que hacías no estaba bien?

\- Sí, bueno… - dijo Sirius. - hacías que nos avergonzáramos de nosotros mismos algunas veces… eso es algo…

\- Y… - insistió Harry tenazmente, determinado a decir todo lo que estaba en su mente ahora que estaba ahí. - ¡miraba a las chicas del lago, esperando que lo mirasen!

\- Oh, vale, siempre se hacía el tonto si Lily pasaba por ahí. – aclaró Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. – No podía dejar de pavonearse cuando estaba cerca.

\- ¿Cómo fue que se casó con él? - preguntó Harry con tristeza. - ¡Lo odiaba!

\- Nah… no lo odiaba. - aseveró Sirius.

\- Empezó a salir con él en el séptimo año. - agregó Lupin.

\- Una vez que James hubo agachado su cabeza un poco. - se burló Sirius.

\- Y dejado de meterse con la gente sólo para divertirse. – dijo Lupin.

\- ¿Incluso Snape? - preguntó Harry.

\- Bien. - musitó Lupin lentamente. - Snape era un caso especial. Quiero decir que nunca perdió una oportunidad para maldecir a James así que realmente no se podía esperar que tu padre lo aceptara sin rechistar, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y mi madre estaba de acuerdo con eso?

\- Para ser sinceros, no sabía mucho acerca de eso. - confesó Sirius. - Es decir, James no lo llevaba a sus citas ni lo maldecía en frente de ella.

Sirius miró con el ceño fruncido a Harry, quien todavía lucía poco convencido.

\- Mira… - le dijo. - tu padre fue el mejor amigo que alguna vez tuve y era una buena persona. Un gran número de personas hacen el idiota a los quince. Él lo superó.

\- Sí, está bien… - aceptó Harry. - Sólo que nunca pensé que sentiría lástima por Snape.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas. - inquirió Lupin, con una arruga débil entre sus cejas. - ¿Cómo reaccionó Snape cuando te encontró observando todo esto?

\- Me dijo que no volvería a enseñarme Oclumancia. – contestó Harry con indiferencia. - Como si eso fuera una gran decepción…

\- ¿¡Él QUÉ!? - gritó Sirius causando que Harry diera un salto y aspirara una bocanada de cenizas.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Harry? - preguntó Lupin de inmediato.

\- ¿Ha dejado de darte las lecciones?

\- Sí. - confirmó Harry, asombrado por lo que consideraba una reacción exagerada. - Pero está bien, no me importa, incluso es un alivio…

\- ¡Voy para allá a decirle unas palabras a Snape! - gritó Sirius con furia y realmente intentó ponerse de pie, pero Lupin le empujó hacia atrás de nuevo.

\- ¡Si alguien va a decir algo a Snape seré yo! – aseveró con firmeza. - Pero Harry, ante todo, debes regresar con Snape y decirle que no es quien para detener las lecciones… cuando Dumbledore se entere…

\- ¡No le puedo decir eso, me mataría! - replicó Harry, indignado. - No lo viste cuándo salimos del Pensadero.

\- ¡Harry, para ti no hay nada tan importante como aprender bien Oclumancia! - declaró Lupin severamente. - ¿Me entiendes? ¡Ninguna cosa!

\- Está bien, está bien… - concilió Harry completamente perturbado, por no decir exasperado. - Lo haré… lo intentaré, le diré algo… excepto que no será…

Harry sintió un fuerte tirón desde uno de sus hombros. Sintió que su cabeza se retorcía sobre sus hombros y se vio de pronto de regreso en la oficina de Umbridge. Miró hacia arriba por sobre su hombro sujeto y se encontró con el rostro del Inspector Hielsen, mirándolo con un enojo evidente.

\- Ya ha sido suficiente. – dijo el Inspector.

Harry no supo que decir; lo había atrapado el ayudante de la directora, usando sin permiso la chimenea de su oficina para comunicarse ilegalmente con alguien fuera del castillo. Ya no habría forma de que se salvara de una expulsión.

El inspector Hielsen lo tiró más del hombro para ponerlo de pie y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta rápidamente; Harry estaba mudo y ni siquiera encontró fuerzas para resistirse. Solo podía pensar en las muchas advertencias que le había hecho Hermione acerca de ese plan, y en como Dumbledore se había sacrificado para que él siguiera en el colegio.

El Inspector arrastró a Harry a lo largo del pasillo afuera de la oficina de Umbridge y dio la vuelta en una esquina, y lo estampó contra la pared. Harry subió la mirada y descubrió que él no lo estaba mirando, sino que miraba hacia el pasillo de la oficina, con el rostro cubierto por la esquina. Harry agudizó el oído y escuchó como varios pasos apresurados e irregulares, acompañados de un ronco jadeo, indicaban que Filch entraba apresuradamente en la oficina en la que él mismo había estado unos segundos antes.

Hielsen lo miró, ahora serio pero aún molesto.

\- Si vuelvo a sorprenderte haciendo algo como eso, Potter… - dijo, controlando el volumen de su voz. – Le informaré a Umbridge, te lo juro.

Aflojó la presión sobre el hombro de Harry antes de empujarlo más allá por ese pasillo perpendicular.

\- Vete de aquí. – le ordenó.

Y Harry, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, guardando la capa de invisibilidad en su mochila. Había un gran griterío y movimiento en el Vestíbulo de Entrada. Bajó corriendo por la escalera de mármol y encontró que la mayor parte de la escuela estaba allí.

Era justo como la noche en que Trelawney había sido despedida. Los estudiantes estaban de pie alrededor de los muros formando un gran anillo (alguno de ellos, advirtió Harry, estaban cubiertos de una sustancia muy parecida a Stinksap); maestros y fantasmas se encontraban también entre la multitud. Destacando entre los espectadores estaban los miembros de la Brigada Inquisidora, quienes lucían excepcionalmente complacidos con ellos mismos, y Peeves, quien estaba revoloteando sobre sus cabezas y miraba hacia abajo a Fred y George, ambos parados en el medio del salón, con la mirada inconfundible de dos personas que acaban de ser atrapadas…

\- ¡Entonces…! - exclamó Umbridge, triunfalmente. Harry notó que ella estaba parada solamente algunas escaleras delante de él y un poco por encima de sus presas. - ¿Así que piensan que es divertido convertir un pasillo de la escuela en un pantano, verdad?

\- Bastante divertido, sí. - confirmó Fred contemplándola sin la más leve señal de miedo.

Filtch dio codazos en su camino hacia Umbridge, casi llorando de felicidad.

\- Conseguí el formulario, Directora. - expresó roncamente, ondeando el pergamino que Harry le había visto tomar de su escritorio. - Conseguí el formulario y tengo los látigos esperando… Oh, déjeme hacerlo ahora…

\- Muy bien, Argus. - concordó ella. - Ustedes dos… - continuó, contemplando a Fred y George. - están a punto de aprender lo que les sucede a los malhechores en mi escuela.

\- ¿Sabe qué? - se burló Fred. - No creo que lo hagamos.

Se giró hacia su gemelo.

\- George. - le dijo. - creo que se acabó nuestro periodo de educación.

\- Si, pienso lo mismo. - declaró George animado.

\- ¿Crees que es tiempo de probar nuestros talentos en el mundo real?

\- Definitivamente.

Y antes que Umbridge pudiera decir una sola palabra, levantaron sus varitas y exclamaron conjuntamente:

\- ¡Accio escobas!

Harry escuchó un fuerte estruendo en algún lugar lejano.

Mirando hacia su izquierda, se agachó justo a tiempo. Las escobas de Fred y George, una de ellas todavía arrastrando la pesada cadena y la clavija de hierro con la cual Umbridge las había sujetado al muro, se lanzaban a lo largo del corredor hacia sus dueños; giraron a la izquierda, bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad y se detuvieron delante de los gemelos, con la cadena traqueteando ruidosamente en el enlosado piso de piedra.

\- No nos veremos. - espetó Fred a la Profesora Umbridge, balanceando la pierna sobre el palo de su escoba.

\- Si, no se moleste por mantenerse en contacto. - agregó George, montando en la suya.

Fred miró a los estudiantes reunidos, silenciosos, vigilantes.

\- Quien quiera comprar un eficaz Pantano Portátil, como hemos demostrado en el piso superior, venga al noventa y tres del Callejón Diagon, "Bromas Mágicas Wesley". - exclamó en voz alta. - ¡Nuestros nuevos locales!

\- Descuentos especiales para los estudiantes de Hogwarts que juren que van a usar nuestros productos para deshacerse de ese viejo murciélago. - añadió George, señalando a la profesora Umbridge.

\- ¡DETÉNGANLOS! - chilló Umbridge, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la Brigada Inquisidora se acercó, Fred y George despegaron del suelo, y salieron disparados a cinco pies en el aire, con la clavija de hierro meciéndose peligrosamente debajo. Fred miro a través del Vestíbulo al espíritu burlón que flotaba sobre la multitud.

\- Convierte su vida en un infierno por nosotros, Peeves.

Y Peeves, a quién Harry nunca antes había visto acatar una orden de un estudiante, hizo un barrido con el sombrero acampanado en un saludo cuando Fred y George dieron media vuelta ante el aplauso tumultuoso de los estudiantes allá abajo y aceleraron saliendo a través de las puertas abiertas hacia una gloriosa puesta de sol.


	34. Durante el Quidditch

Hola a todos! Quisiera disculparme por mi ausencia, es el final de semestre y tengo un montón de trabajos y exámenes, así que tiempo para escribir me queda poquito.

Pero he logrado terminar otro capi. Mis exámenes aún no terminan así que no puedo prometer una fecha para actualizar. Pero apenas me libere de las obligaciones académicas, uf, volveré como antes :)

Espero que les guste, y que sigan leyendo y dejen reviews :D

Saludos a todos!

**Capítulo 33.**

La historia del vuelo de Fred y George a la libertad fue repetida tan a menudo durante los días siguientes, que Harry podía decir que pronto se convertirían en una leyenda de Hogwarts; en una semana, incluso aquellos que habían sido testigos oculares estaban medio convencidos de haber visto a los gemelos sobre sus escobas zambulléndose contra Umbridge y golpeándola con Bombas de Estiércol antes de volar fuera de las puertas. Como consecuencia inmediata de su partida hubo una ola de conversaciones sobre como imitarlos. Harry frecuentemente oía a los estudiantes decir cosas como: "honestamente, algunos días me siento con ganas de saltar en mi escoba y dejar este lugar", o también, "Otra lección como esta y podría simplemente hacer lo que los Weasley".

Fred y George se habían asegurado que nadie pudiera olvidarlos en mucho tiempo. En primer lugar, no habían dejado instrucciones de cómo quitar el pantano que ahora llenaba el corredor en el quinto piso del ala este. Umbridge y Filch habían sido vistos probando diferentes métodos de eliminación pero sin éxito. Eventualmente el área fue acordonada y Filch, rechinando sus dientes furiosamente, se dio a la tarea de dar un puntapié a los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí cuando se dirigían a sus aulas. Harry estaba convencido que maestros como McGonagall o Flitwick, incluso la profesora Sprout, o Claire, habrían podido quitar el pantano en un momento pero, así como en el caso de los Petardos Relampagueantes de Fred y George, preferían observar a Umbridge pasar apuros.

También estaban los dos grandes agujeros con forma de escoba en la puerta de la oficina de la Directora, a través de los cuales las barredoras de Fred y George habían salido para reunirse con sus amos. Filch empotró una puerta nueva y llevó la Saeta de Fuego de Harry a las mazmorras; según se rumoreaba, Umbridge había puesto un troll de seguridad armado para cuidarla. Sin embargo, sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar.

Inspirados por el ejemplo de Fred y George, ahora un gran número de estudiantes competían por conseguir las posiciones recientemente vacantes de Alborotador-en-Jefe. A pesar de la nueva puerta, alguien logró introducir un Niffler de hocico peludo en la oficina de Umbridge, que rápidamente hizo trizas el lugar en su búsqueda de objetos brillantes y saltó hacia ella cuando entró, intentando roer sus anillos para sacarlos de sus dedos regordetes.

Bombas de Estiércol y Pelotillas de Hedor se dejaron caer con tanta frecuencia en los corredores, que se puso de moda entre los estudiantes realizar encantamientos de Casco Burbuja sobre ellos mismos antes de dejar las clases, lo que les aseguraba un suministro de aire fresco aunque les diera la peculiar apariencia de llevar un pez dorado invertido nadando en sus cabezas.

Filch rondaba los corredores con una fusta lista en sus manos, desesperado por atrapar a los sinvergüenzas, pero el problema era que ahora había tantos que nunca sabía que camino tomar. La Brigada Inquisidora estaba intentando ayudarlo, pero a sus miembros les sucedían cosas extrañas. Warrington, del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, ingresó en la enfermería, aquejado de un horrible brote de granos en la piel, que le hacía parecer como si estuviera cubierto con hojuelas de maíz; Pansy Parkinson, para deleite de Hermione, perdió todas sus lecciones del día siguiente pues le habían crecido cuernos.

Entretanto, no se clarificó cuántas cajas de Surtidos Salta Clases habían logrado vender Fred y George antes de dejar Hogwarts. Umbridge sólo tenía que entrar en su aula para que los estudiantes allí reunidos se desmayaran, vomitaran, desarrollaran fiebres peligrosas o sangraran por ambos orificios nasales. Chillando con rabia y frustración, intentó rastrear las fuentes de los misteriosos síntomas, pero los estudiantes repetían obstinadamente que estaban padeciendo "Umbridge–itis". Después de poner cuatro clases sucesivas en detención sin poder descubrir su secreto, se vio obligada a rendirse y permitir a los estudiantes dejar sus clases en manadas pues sangraban, se desmayaban, sudaban y vomitaban.

Pero ni siquiera los usuarios de las explosivas cajas podían competir con el amo del caos: Peeves, quién parecía haber tomado a pecho las palabras de Fred antes de partir. Cacareando locamente, volaba a través de la escuela, volteando las mesas, saliendo precipitadamente de los pizarrones, volcando estatuas y jarrones; dos veces encerró a la señora Norris dentro de una armadura de la que fue rescatada, aullando ruidosamente, por un furioso conserje. Peeves quebraba las lámparas y soplaba las velas, hacia malabares con las antorchas ardientes encima de las cabezas de estudiantes chillones, causando que montones de pergaminos pulcramente apilados fueron arrojados al fuego o a través de las ventanas; inundó el segundo piso cuando abrió todos los grifos de los baños, dejó caer una bolsa de tarántulas en el medio del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno y, siempre que pensaba en un descanso, mataba el tiempo flotando acostado detrás de Umbridge y tirándole frambuesas cada vez que hablaba.

Excepto Filch, nadie del personal parecía preocupado en ayudarla, ni siquiera el Inspector Hielsen, quien sólo se encargaba de buscar a los alborotadores, y no tenía nada que ver con los enfermos o con Peeves. De hecho, una semana después de la salida de Fred y George, Harry observó a la Profesora McGonagall caminar directo hacia el Poltergeist, que resueltamente aflojaba una araña de luces de cristal, y podría haber jurado que oyó a la profesora explicarle al fantasma, por la comisura de sus labios; "se desatornilla para el otro lado".

Mientras tanto, Montague aún no se recuperaba de su viaje dentro del armario. Harry, Ron y Hermione discutieron si decir algo al respecto a alguien, sobre como los gemelos Weasley lo habían encerrado ahí dentro. Pero mientras encantaban tazas en la clase de Encantamientos, resolvieron que él terminaría recuperándose solo. Además, si no lo hacía antes del partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff, quizás Gryffindor podría ganar la copa si es que derrotaba a Ravenclaw en el partido final a finales de Mayo.

Mientras hablaban de los gemelos Weasley, Harry debió confesar que fue él quien les había dado el dinero para financiar su negocio, cosa que alegró mucho a Ron, que momentos antes había estado completamente amargado con la idea de que su madre acabaría culpándolo a él por el escape de Fred y George.

El primer fin de semana de Mayo, el día del partido entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, amaneció ventoso pero cálido. La tensión entre las mesas que iban a competir aquel día podía sentirse en el Gran Comedor. Como era usual, los de Ravenclaw y los de Gryffindor apoyaban a Hufflepuff para conseguir la victoria, mayormente porque nadie de esas tres casas quería que la copa se quedara en la casa de la serpiente, por otra parte, que ganara Hufflepuff le daría la oportunidad tanto a ellos, como a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw, de ganar ellos mismos.

El único que no parecía estar interesado en el resultado del partido era Ron, incluso habiendo sido él quien calculara que la victoria de Hufflepuff sobre Slytherin les daría una oportunidad de ganar a ellos.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene? – preguntó durante el desayuno, luego de informar que no asistiría al partido. – No aprenderé nada que me sirva viendo jugar a esos dos equipos.

La verdad era, que como en cada partido en el que Gryffindor no jugaba, los estudiantes de Slytherin presionaban psicológicamente a Ron cantando esa estúpida canción, destruyendo su confianza en él mismo antes de sus siguientes juegos.

\- Puedes venir conmigo a la práctica con Claire. – ofreció Harry. – No creo que le importe que vengas.

\- Pues yo también voy. – dijo Hermione, mientras leía su libro de Encantamientos. – No me interesa ir al partido yo sola.

Desde que la AD se había disuelto, las prácticas con Claire eran lo único que Harry tenía para seguir aumentando sus habilidades en duelos, claro que reunirse solo durante los partidos de Quidditch no era una frecuencia muy conveniente, y después de aquella sesión ya solo le quedaría una más antes de los TIMOs.

Cuando la hora del desayuno se terminó, todos los estudiantes y algunos profesores se levantaron para dirigirse al estadio. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta, fingiendo alejarse con la multitud, que el Inspector Hielsen se quedaba atrás, aun cuando la directora Umbridge se retiraba.

Harry les había contado cómo el Inspector lo había sorprendido hablando con Sirius y Lupin usando la chimenea de Umbridge, y cómo sólo lo había sacado a rastras y a toda prisa de la oficina, antes de que Filch pudiera llegar a sorprenderlo, y luego lo había dejado ir, cuando hubiera sido su más grande logro como Inspector haberlo entregado a la directora para que ésta lo expulsara. Harry no sabía qué pensar de él; por un lado le debía el haberlo dejado ir, por otro lado, había sido Hielsen el que descubrió a los gemelos Weasley.

Antes de llegar al Vestíbulo de Entrada, Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron la vuelta y entraron en otro corredor, que conducía hacia las escaleras, y subieron hacia el séptimo piso. No tenían problemas en hacerlo con calma pues cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban dirigiéndose a la Sala Común, aunque no era que quedaran muchas personas en el castillo.

Llegaron al muro frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Loco, encontrándose con que una puerta ya estaba materializada en él. Harry abrió y entró en la Sala del Requisito, que estaba estructurada y equipada como usualmente lo estaba cuando se juntaba con Claire a practicar. La joven se encontraba ya preparada para su sesión, vestida con ropa deportiva como solía hacerlo. Se sorprendió al ver que detrás de Harry entraban Ron y Hermione.

\- Hola, chicos. – saludó con una sonrisa. Los tres le respondieron el saludo.

\- Espero que no te importe que me acompañaran, Claire. – dijo Harry, en tono de disculpa. – Ninguno de los dos quería ir a ver el partido.

Claire negó.

\- No pasa nada. – dijo Claire, sonriente. Hacía mucho que no estaba con ellos tres, así que la idea de hecho le parecía muy agradable. – Quizás quieran participar, o practicar algunos hechizos para sus TIMOs.

Y así lo hicieron. Harry se enfrascó en otro duelo de práctica con Claire, mientras Hermione y Ron practicaban varios encantamientos y hechizos generales que solían salir en la parte práctica de los TIMOs de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Desde aquella vez en que Harry había logrado lanzarle un hechizo no verbal a Claire durante una de las sesiones de la AD, no había podido hacerlo de nuevo. De vez en cuando durante aquella práctica, luego de defenderse de un maleficio de Claire, había probado desarmar a la consejera pensando con fuerza en el encantamiento y agitando la varita, pero no lograba si quiera revolverle el cabello. Había sido desarmado varias veces debido a eso, porque no lograba defenderse del siguiente ataque de Claire con la rapidez suficiente.

Una nueva agitación de varita, y luego ésta salió volando hacia atrás. Claire bajó la suya para permitirle a Harry ir a buscarla. Ambos estaban cansados y sudados. Con las prácticas, Harry había mejorado mucho, permitiéndole resistir durante mucho más tiempo el intenso intercambio de hechizos con la consejera.

\- Creo que podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso. – ofreció Claire, respirando algo agitada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una delgada capa de transpiración les cubría la frente a ambos, así como una sensación de satisfacción.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Hermione, acercándose junto a Ron desde el fondo de la sala.

\- Descansaremos un poco. – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? – preguntó Claire.

\- Excelente. – dijo Ron. – Hermione estuvo brillante, como siempre. Yo aún tengo algunos que mejorar.

\- Has estado muy bien, Ron. – concedió Hermione, quien se notaba de muy buen humor por haber estado practicando para los TIMOs.

Y se sentaron en el piso a descansar, charlando. Claire les dio algunos consejos para los exámenes, como que se abstuvieran de responder con mucho detalle si es que no estaban seguros de ellos. No era como en los exámenes normales de Hogwarts, la información errónea, que normalmente no contribuía de ninguna forma al puntaje total, en los TIMOs era sancionada con resta de puntos. La joven les aconsejó, más a Harry y Ron que a Hermione, que una respuesta que fuera una pincelada superficial sobre un tema, pero que estuviera correcta, terminaría dándoles más puntos que un intento erróneo por dar una respuesta detallada.

\- Así que si saben lo general sobre lo que les están preguntando, pero no todos los detalles, no traten de adivinar, den una respuesta general, porque cada dato incorrecto que entreguen si tratan de detallar demasiado les jugará en contra. – resumió Claire. – Y, además, respondan solo lo que les están preguntando. Los datos adicionales que no tengan que ver con la pregunta que estén correctos no les conferirán puntaje adicional, pero si están erróneos si se les restan puntos.

Ron demostraba su indignación.

\- ¿Pero cómo va a ser eso justo? – preguntó, escandalizado. – No nos ayuda saber otras cosas, pero si nos equivocamos en esas otras cosas nos perjudican…

\- Bueno, es bastante simple. – razonó Claire. – Imagínate trabajando en el Ministerio; si tienes que informar algo a un superior, debes acotar la información al asunto que estás informando, ¿o no? Es mantenerse en el contexto, y en la vida profesional es muy importante. En los reportes, orales y escritos, es fundamental no salirse del tema. Por ejemplo, en mi trabajo en la universidad, tenía que ser parte de los comités evaluadores de las tesis de algunos estudiantes, y cada vez que ellos tocaban un tema algo apartado del tema central durante sus disertaciones, yo les preguntaba acerca de ello… simplemente porque si lo mencionaron, supuestamente, es porque sabían al dedillo dicho tema.

Los tres asintieron. Era un dato útil, todo lo que dijeras o escribieras en un examen debías saberlo completamente.

\- Normalmente no era así. – finalizó Claire, encogiéndose de hombros. – Les restaba algo de puntaje en sus calificaciones, pero les enseñaba una lección muy importante. Bien, creo que podríamos seguir ya.

Harry y Ron se levantaron primero y ayudaron a Hermione y Claire a ponerse de pie. Hermione y Ron se hicieron a un lado, pero en vez de volver a sus prácticas, se quedaron para observar el nuevo duelo entre Harry y Claire, quienes ya habían tomado sus posiciones.

\- ¿Listo, Harry? – preguntó Claire, con varita en mano. – Uno, dos…

Y escucharon como la puerta se abría. Los cuatro voltearon al tiempo para observar al alto hombre de pelo negro y ojos claros que los miraba desde el marco de la puerta abierta.

\- Vaya… si no es una reunión ilegal justamente dentro del castillo. – dijo el Inspector Hielsen, con una voz cargada de humor.

\- No es ilegal, ellos tres están conmigo, Hielsen. – dijo Claire, de inmediato.

\- Sigue siendo una reunión de más de tres que no cuenta con la autorización de la Directora. – dijo Hielsen, simplemente.

Harry notó que no estaba enfadado, ni demostraba sensación de triunfo, ni nada parecido. De hecho, se mostraba más interesado en saber dónde estaban, exactamente. El Inspector entró en la Sala Multipropósito, mirando cada rincón de él con gran interés. Los tres estudiantes estaban completamente paralizados, a la espera de conocer las intenciones de aquel subordinado de Umbridge.

\- Así que ésta es la Sala de Menesteres. – comentó el inspector. – Cuando la directora me habló de que la Armada de Dumbledore mantenía reuniones aquí, quise verificar que su existencia era real y no sólo una leyenda.

Siguió observando los alrededores, apenas reparando en los presentes.

\- Para mí se ve como cualquier otro salón del castillo. – dictaminó, casi como si pensara que era aburrido.

Ahora si posó sus ojos grises sobre los presentes, sobre todo en Harry y Claire.

\- Oh, ¿estás enseñando duelos, White? – preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Algunas cosas, sí. – dijo Claire, con confianza. Hielsen asintió y miró a Harry.

\- ¿Qué tal vas, Potter?

Harry demoró un poco en responder. Ron y Hermione permanecían en el más absoluto silencio.

\- Mejorando. – dijo Harry. El inspector volvió a asentir.

\- Bueno, White siempre fue una duelista muy buena. – dijo Hielsen. – LA mejor duelista de nuestra época escolar, de hecho.

Claire sonrió, desafiante.

\- Es un halago viniendo de EL mejor duelista de nuestra época escolar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione supieron de inmediato el origen de aquella atmósfera cargada de rivalidad que los rodeaba, y entendieron quién era realmente ese hombre. Aquel a quien ella había querido superar, y que gracias a ese deseo había conseguido ser la mejor de su generación. Él había sido, y posiblemente aún lo era, una meta para ella. Un modelo a seguir.

El inspector sonreía de lado, sosteniendo la mirada de Claire.

\- ¿Qué te parece dar una demostración a tus estudiantes, Claire? – preguntó Hielsen.

Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaron de mirarlo a él a mirarla a ella, notando el brillo en los ojos de la consejera.

\- Me parece que sería una experiencia educativa y enriquecedora para ellos, Neil. – respondió Claire.

Cerca de quince minutos más tarde, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Claire salían apresuradamente de la Sala de Menesteres, al tiempo en que los primeros espectadores del partido entraban en el castillo, varias plantas más abajo. El Inspector quiso quedarse a contemplar la Sala. Cada uno tenía una mirada distinta en el rostro. Claire lucía las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa satisfecha. Hermione tenía un brillo de admiración y asombro en los ojos. Ron también demostraba asombro, y temor. Harry iba completamente retraído ahora que sus ojos habían sido abiertos.

El encuentro entre Claire y Hielsen lo había hecho darse cuenta de que le faltaba mucho por mejorar. Se había entusiasmado tanto con sus avances que, y ahora lo notaba, había dejado de lado su parte más precavida. Pero ahora recordaba que Voldemort era el Mago Tenebroso más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Si Claire y Hielsen eran extraordinarios batiéndose en duelos, Voldemort seguramente estaba más cerca que nadie de ser invencible. Excepto Dumbledore, tal vez.

Harry apenas si se despidió de Claire cuando separaron sus caminos. Tenía mucho en qué pensar… y dudaba que pudiera estudiar como se debía aquella tarde. .


	35. Promesa complicada

**Capítulo 34.**

El partido final de la temporada de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, tendría lugar el último fin de semana de mayo. Aunque Hufflepuff había derrotado a Slytherin por estrecho margen en su último partido, Gryffindor no se atrevía a esperar la victoria, debido principalmente (aunque por supuesto nadie se lo dijo) al record abismal del guardián. Ron, sin embargo, parecía haber encontrado un nuevo optimismo.

\- Quiero decir, no puedo hacerlo peor, ¿verdad? - les dijo con aprehensión a Harry y a Hermione, mientras desayunaban la mañana del partido. – Claire me dijo que he mejorado mucho la otra noche.

Desde que el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin, ya con la victoria del primero, Ron y Claire se habían reunido a practicar en secreto al menos 3 veces por semana. Y según les había comentado su amigo, el entrenamiento se había vuelto mucho más intenso en comparación con las primeras sesiones. Pero aquello había contribuido a que el pelirrojo, de hecho, fuera el miembro del equipo de Quidditch que más fe tenía en la victoria de Gryffindor por la Copa.

Harry, por su parte, no sabía qué iba a hacer durante el partido. Claire le había dicho que, en vista de que era el encuentro final y el más importante para Ron, ella asistiría al campo de Quidditch con todo el resto del personal y los estudiantes, para animarlo. Hermione también se había anotado para ir con ella. Harry decidió que, luego de ir a dejar a Hermione a la puerta del castillo, regresaría a la Sala Común a ver si podía observar algo del partido a través de las ventanas.

\- ¿Sabes? - comentó Hermione mientras, poco después del desayuno, Harry y ella caminaban hacia la puerta en medio de una muchedumbre muy excitaba. – Creo que Ron puede hacerlo mejor sin Fred y George alrededor. Ellos nunca le dieron mucha confianza que se diga.

Luna Lovegood les dio alcance con lo que parecía ser un águila viva encaramada encima de su cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Dios, lo olvidé! - exclamó Hermione, observando el águila que batía sus alas mientras Luna sobrepasaba serenamente un grupo de Slytherins que reían estridentemente. - Cho va a jugar, ¿no es así?

Harry, quién no había olvidado eso, simplemente gruñó. Apenas habían alcanzado la puerta, y Harry se disponía a despedirse de Hermione, cuando una voz ronca los llamó en un susurro no muy bajo desde atrás de uno de los gruesos pilares. Harry encontró la cara barbuda de Hagrid, quien apenas si era cubierto por el pilar de roca. Les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

-Escuchen… - murmuró cuando llegaron junto a él. - ¿Pueden venir conmigo? ¿Ahora? ¿Mientras los demás están viendo el partido?

-Er… ¿no puede esperar, Hagrid? - le preguntó Hermione. - ¿Hasta que haya terminado el partido?

-No. - insistió Hagrid. - No, Hermione, es necesario que sea ahora… mientras todos están mirando, de otro modo… ¿por favor?

La nariz de Hagrid estaba goteando sangre suavemente. Sus ojos estaban tiznados. Harry no lo había visto de cerca desde su retorno a la escuela; se veía completamente acongojado.

\- Por supuesto. – replicó Harry, de inmediato. - Claro que iremos.

Los tres esperaron a que el resto del gentío que se dirigía hacia el campo de Quidditch se alejara antes de bajar ellos mismos hacia el césped.

\- Aprecio esto, ustedes dos, realmente lo hago. - balbuceó Hagrid cuando bajaron los escalones. Siguió lanzando miradas nerviosas alrededor mientras descendían por los terrenos. - Sólo espero que ella no note nuestra salida.

\- ¿Te refieres a Umbridge? - preguntó Harry. - No lo hará, se llevó a toda la Brigada Inquisidora con ella al partido, ¿no viste? Debe estar esperando problemas en el partido.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Hagrid? - preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con expresión preocupada mientras cruzaban presurosos el césped hacia el margen del Bosque.

\- Lo... lo verán en un momento… - murmuró Hagrid y examinó sobre su hombro cuando un gran bramido subió desde las gradas detrás de ellos.

\- Deben de estar empezando a salir los jugadores. – comentó Harry.

\- Bien… bien… - comentó Hagrid distraídamente. - Eso está bien.

Tuvieron que trotar para mantenerse a su ritmo mientras cruzaban los terrenos, con Hagrid mirando alrededor a cada paso. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña, Hermione fue automáticamente hacia la puerta delantera. Hagrid, sin embargo, siguió derecho, pasándola y se encaminó hacia la sombra de los árboles en el extremo del límite del Bosque, donde recogió una ballesta que estaba apoyada contra un árbol. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaban con él, se volvió.

\- Vamos a ir allí. - informó, sacudiendo su desgreñada cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Dentro del Bosque? - preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

\- Sí. – contestó Hagrid.- ¡Vamos ahora, rápido, antes que seamos descubiertos!

Harry y Hermione se miraron, luego se sumergieron bajo la cubierta de los árboles detrás de Hagrid, quien ya se había alejado en la verde oscuridad, la ballesta sobre su brazo. Harry y Hermione corrieron para alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Hagrid, por qué estás armado? – lo interrogó Harry.

\- Es sólo por precaución. - replicó el aludido, encogiendo sus macizos hombros.

\- El día que nos mostraste los Thestrals no trajiste tu ballesta. – agregó Hermione tímidamente.

\- No, bueno, entonces no íbamos a ir tan lejos como ahora. – explicó Hagrid. - Y, en todo caso, fue antes que Firenze abandonara el Bosque ¿no es así?

\- ¿Por qué la partida de Firenze marca una diferencia? – insistió Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Porque es la razón por la que los otros centauros están irritados conmigo, por eso. - replicó Hagrid quedamente, mirando alrededor. - Solían ser... digamos que no son tan "amistosos"... pero vamos a estar bien. Ellos se mantenían apartados, pero siempre regresaban si yo quería hablar. Eso se acabó.

Suspiró profundamente.

\- Firenze comentó que están enfadados porque fue a trabajar para Dumbledore. - señaló Harry, tropezando en una raíz sobresaliente al estar ocupado vigilando el rostro de Hagrid.

\- Sí. - afirmó Hagrid pesadamente. - Es más, enfadados se queda corto. Terriblemente furiosos. Si no los llego a detener, hubieran pateado a Firenze hasta matarlo.

\- ¿Lo atacaron? - inquirió Hermione impactada.

\- Sí. - contestó Hagrid ásperamente y forzó su marcha a través de varias ramas que colgaban bajo. - Tenía la mitad de la manada sobre él.

\- ¿Y los detuviste? - Harry lucía asombrado e impresionado. - ¿Tú solo?

\- Por supuesto que lo hice, no podía quedarme parado y observar como lo mataban, ¿verdad? - expresó Hagrid. - Realmente fue una suerte que estuviera pasando por allí… ¡creo que Firenze debió haber recordado eso antes de mandarme esa estúpida advertencia! – agregó calurosa e inesperadamente.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí, sobresaltados, pero Hagrid frunció el ceño y no dio más explicaciones.

\- De cualquier manera… - respiraba un poco más pesadamente de lo habitual. - desde entonces los otros centauros están furiosos conmigo, y el problema es que tienen mucha influencia en el Bosque… las criaturas más inteligentes por aquí.

\- Por eso estamos aquí, Hagrid? - preguntó Hermione. - ¿Los centauros?

\- Ah, no. - Hagrid agitó su cabeza desechando la idea. - No, no es por ellos. Bueno, por supuesto que podrían complicar el problema... pero verán lo que quiero decir en un momento.

Luego de esta incomprensible acotación se quedó callado y avanzó un poco más, dando un paso para cada tres de los chicos, que tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su ritmo.

El camino se cerraba más cada vez y los árboles crecían tan estrechamente juntos mientras se internaban más y más en el Bosque que parecía que fuera de noche. Pronto estuvieron muy lejos del lugar en que Hagrid les había mostrado los Thestrals, pero Harry no tuvo ni un asomo de inquietud hasta que Hagrid salió inesperadamente del camino y empezó a vagar entre los árboles hacia el corazón oscuro del Bosque.

\- ¡Hagrid! – llamó Harry peleando por abrirse camino a través de zarzas densamente anudadas encima de las que Hagrid había caminado con facilidad, y recordando muy vivamente lo que le había pasado en la otra ocasión que se había alejado del camino dentro del Bosque. - ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Un poco más allá. - contestó Hagrid por encima de su hombro. - Vamos, Harry… necesitamos permanecer juntos.

Suponía un gran esfuerzo mantenerse al ritmo de Hagrid, pues las ramas y bosquecillos de espinas a través de los que marchaba tan fácilmente como si fueran telarañas, enganchaban las túnicas de Harry y Hermione y los enredaban, con frecuencia tan severamente que tenían que detenerse durante minutos en su esfuerzo por librarse. Los brazos y piernas de Harry pronto se cubrieron con arañazos y pequeños cortes. Se habían adentrado en el Bosque a tal punto que en ocasiones todo lo que podía distinguir en la oscuridad, era la maciza forma oscura de Hagrid delante de él. Cualquier sonido parecía amenazador en el apagado silencio. La ruptura de cualquier ramita originaba un fuerte eco y el más diminuto susurro de movimiento, aunque pudiera haber sido hecho por un inocente gorrión, hacía que Harry mirara a través de la oscuridad buscando el origen. Pensó que nunca había logrado entrar tan lejos en el Bosque sin encontrarse con algún tipo de criatura y encontraba dicha situación bastante inquietante.

\- Hagrid, ¿estaría bien si encendemos nuestras varitas? – preguntó Hermione quedamente.

\- Er… está bien. - susurró Hagrid, a su vez. - De hecho... - Se detuvo de repente y giró en redondo; Hermione continuó caminando hasta chocar contra él, cayendo hacia atrás. Harry la atrapó justo antes que golpeara contra el suelo del Bosque. - Quizás sea lo mejor, sólo por un momento, para que pueda… ocuparme. - sugirió Hagrid. - Antes que...

\- ¡Bien! - aceptó Hermione, mientras Harry la ayudaba a enderezarse. Ambos murmuraron ¡Lumos! y las puntas de sus varitas se iluminaron. La cara de Hagrid navegó a través de la oscuridad gracias a la luz de las dos vacilantes llamas y Harry observó nuevamente que parecía nervioso y triste.

\- Está bien. - habló Hagrid. - Bueno… verán… la cosa es…

Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

\- Bien, existe una gran posibilidad de que sea despedido un día de estos. - afirmó.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, luego lo miraron a él.

\- Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. - tanteó Hermione. - ¿Qué te hace pensar...?

\- Umbridge cree que puse ese Niffler en su oficina.

\- ¿Y lo hiciste? - preguntó Harry, antes que pudiera detenerse.

\- ¡No, claro que no! - replicó indignado. - Piensa que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con criaturas mágicas tiene que ver conmigo. Saben que desde que regresé está buscando la oportunidad para deshacerse de mí. No me quiero ir, por supuesto, pero si no lo puedo evitar... bien... dadas las circunstancias especiales me gustaría er... explicarles acerca de... me gustaría partir ahora, antes que tenga oportunidad de echarme frente a toda la escuela, tal como lo hizo con Trelawney.

Harry y Hermione iniciaron ruidos de protesta, pero Hagrid los detuvo con el movimiento de una de sus enormes manos.

\- No es el fin del mundo. Una vez que salga de aquí seré capaz de ayudar a Dumbledore, puedo ser útil a la orden; y ustedes tienen a Grubbly-Plank, y sé que Claire los ayuda en todo lo que necesiten, van a poder pasar los exámenes muy bien... - Su voz tembló y se rompió. - No se preocupen por mí. - pidió precipitadamente, mientras Hermione le daba unos golpecitos en el brazo.

Sacó su enorme pañuelo manchado del bolsillo de su chaleco y se limpió los ojos.

\- Miren, no les estaría diciendo todo esto si no los necesitara. Verán, no... no los puedo dejar sin... sin decirles algo… porque necesitaré... necesitaré que ustedes dos me ayuden. Y Ron, si está dispuesto.

\- Por supuesto que te ayudaremos. - aseguró Harry al momento. - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Hagrid sorbió ruidosamente y sin poder hablar dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Harry con tal fuerza que lo golpeó contra un árbol.

\- Sabía que dirían que sí. – murmuró Hagrid desde el interior de su pañuelo. - Pero no… nunca… olvidaré… bien… vamos… solo un poco más allá a través del Bosque… ahora estén pendientes, aquí hay ortigas.

Avanzaron en silencio durante otros quince minutos; Harry había abierto la boca para preguntar cuánto más tendrían que seguir cuando Hagrid alzó su brazo derecho para indicar que se debían detener.

\- Con suavidad. - musitó suavemente. - Muy quietos, ahora…

Se arrastraron hacia adelante y Harry observó que se encontraban frente a un gran montículo de tierra lisa casi tan alto como Hagrid y pensó, con una sacudida de temor, que casi con seguridad se trataba de la guarida de algún animal enorme. Alrededor del montículo los árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz, así que esa especie de cueva se encontraba en una desnuda parcela de tierra rodeada por pilas de troncos y ramas que formaban alguna clase de cerca o barricada, detrás de la cual se encontraba parado el trío de amigos.

\- Duerme. - resolló Hagrid.

Efectivamente, Harry podía escuchar un sonido distante y rítmico, parecido a un par de enormes pulmones trabajando. Miró hacia Hermione que estaba a su lado y miraba fijamente el montículo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lucía completamente aterrada.

\- Hagrid. - su susurro fue apenas audible ante el sonido de la criatura dormida. - ¿quién es?

Harry encontró esa pregunta extraña. ¿Qué es? era lo que estaba planeando preguntar.

\- Hagrid, nos dijiste. - habló de nuevo Hermione, su varita ahora se agitaba en su mano. - ¡No nos contaste nada de esto antes de venir!

Harry llevóó su mirada de ella a Hagrid y luego, mientras la realidad lo impactaba, miró el montículo con un pequeño jadeo de horror. Realmente tenía que aprender a no hacer promesas antes de estar completamente seguro de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La caminata a través del Bosque de regreso al Castillo transcurrió completamente en silencio. Ninguno de los dos chicos podía decir nada a su amigo semi-gigante, no después de los que les había contado. Ni Harry ni Hermione podían terminar de creer que Hagrid tuviera a un gigante escondido en el Bosque, su medio hermano; no querían hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando recordaban, constantemente, que habían prometido acompañarlo cuando él ya no estuviera. Les daba terror pensar en ello, especialmente después de ver como arrancaba de raíz uno de los pinos que rodeaban su "guarida". Solo querían poder librarse de aquella promesa…

Y por un momento sus esperanzas se elevaron, cuando se toparon con los centauros, amenazantes, quienes manifestaron su oposición a su presencia en el Bosque, así como que Grawp viviera ahí. Lamentablemente, el hecho de que los centauros mencionaran que no lastimaban "potros", su referencia a niños como Harry y Hermione, hizo que Hagrid estuviera aún más seguro de la decisión que había tomado de pedirles que cuidaran a su hermano en su ausencia.

Por fin pudieron reincorporarse al camino y, después de otros diez minutos, los árboles empezaron a ralear; pudieron ver nuevamente retazos de cielo azul claro y escuchar, en la distancia, los definidos sonidos de gritos de alegría.

\- ¿Será un gol? - preguntó Hagrid, haciendo una pausa al resguardo de los árboles, mientras se empezaba a ver el estadio de Quidditch. - ¿O se supone que ha terminado el partido?

\- No lo sé. - contestó Hermione, sintiéndose miserable. Harry observó que lucía mucho peor que su ropa; su pelo estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas, su túnica rasgada en varios lugares y tenía numerosos arañazos en su cara y brazos. Sabía que él no debía lucir mucho mejor.

\- ¡Imagino que ha terminado! - comentó Hagrid, todavía entornando sus ojos hacia el estadio. - ¡Parece que ya están saliendo las personas... si, los dos, dense prisa y serán errr... capaces de esperar a la muchedumbre y errr… nadie sabrá que los dos... no estaban en el castillo!

\- Que buena idea. - aceptó Harry. - Bien… entonces, hasta pronto, Hagrid.

En medio de una carrera presurosa hacia el colegio, durante la cual siguieron discutiendo el asunto de Hagrid, pudieron visualizar a la multitud salir del estadio y comenzar a marchar hacia el castillo. Debían entrar y esperar, como si nunca hubieran salido, y ya entonces podrían…

\- "Weasley es nuestro Rey, Weasley es nuestro Rey, No dejó entrar la Quaffle, Weasley es nuestro Rey…"

\- Desearía que dejaran de cantar esa estúpida canción. – dijo Hermione. - ¿No se han regodeado lo suficiente?

Una gran marea de estudiantes estaba subiendo por la cuesta de césped que venía del estadio.

\- Oh, vamos a la Sala Común antes que tengamos que encontrarnos con los de Slytherin. - propuso Hermione.

\- "Weasley puede atrapar todo, nunca abandona un solo anillo. Es por eso que todo Gryffindor canta: Weasley es nuestro Rey"

\- Hermione… - comentó Harry lentamente.

La canción estaba aumentando en volumen, pero no estaba fluyendo de una muchedumbre vestida de plata y verde, los Slytherins, sino de una masa roja y dorada que caminaba lentamente hacia el castillo, rodeando una solitaria figura que cargaba una enorme copa plateada en sus brazos.

\- "Weasley es nuestro Rey, Weasley es nuestro Rey, no dejó entrar la Quaffle, Weasley es nuestro Rey…"

\- ¿No...? - susurró Hermione con voz queda.

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamó Harry ruidosamente.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡HERMIONE! - gritó Ron, ondeando la copa de Quidditch color plata en el aire y luciendo bastante exaltado. - ¡LO HICIMOS! ¡GANAMOS!

Los dos amigos fueron a reunirse con él a la carrera, pasando a través del resto de los de Gryffindor, y admiraron la copa plateada sin poder creerlo, antes de fijarse en el rostro alegre y triunfante, sonrojado por la emoción, de su amigo guardián. El resto del equipo se reunió alrededor de la copa.

\- ¡Háganme lugar, por favor! – gritó una voz femenina desde atrás de la multitud.

Y desde la multitud emergió Claire, esbozando una radiante sonrisa antes de reír y correr a abrazar a Ron y a Ginny.

\- ¡Lo hicieron excelente! – felicitó Claire, entusiasmada. – ¡Como unos verdaderos campeones!

También felicitó al resto del equipo, alegre, y los acompañó todo el camino hacia su Sala Común, entonando la canción, que ahora no era para nada desagradable, para que pudieran comenzar a celebrar en privado.


	36. TIMOs

**Capítulo 35.**

La euforia por la victoria de Gryffindor se extendió durante todo el día siguiente al partido, en especial entre los estudiantes y antiguos pertenecientes a la casa del león, aunque las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw (ésta última no tanto, porque Gryffindor les había arrebatado la victoria a ellos) también mostraban una relajada satisfacción dado el hecho de que no fue Slytherin la que consiguiera la victoria. Tan inmersos estaban en el partido que había terminado en una victoria casi milagrosa, que los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo, en especial de Gryffindor, no encontraban la manera de concentrarse en sus estudios para los exámenes próximos.

Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, anunciando que los TIMOs y EXTASIS se acercaban rápidamente, los esfuerzos por retomar los repasos se endurecieron. Ya para el día siguiente, sólo los estudiantes que no debía presentar alguno de esos dos exámenes seguían comentando el partido. La Biblioteca volvió a llenarse de alumnos estresados que se dirigían ahí en busca de un rincón silencioso donde estudiar, con acceso cercano a los libros que necesitaban.

El clima mejoró aún más en cuestión de pocos días. Las nubes desaparecieron completamente del cielo, permitiendo que el sol brillara a su antojo y los bañara con sus cálidos rayos. La superficie del lago era completamente lisa, como un espejo, perturbado solamente cuando el calamar gigante subía a la superficie a disfrutar un poco del cálido inicio del verano. El renovado césped era acariciado por la suave y fresca brisa de junio, trayendo consigo, finalmente, los TIMOs.

Los profesores dejaron de mandarles tareas a los estudiantes, y las clases eran dedicadas a repasar los temas que los docentes creían más probables para aparecer en los exámenes. Aquella atmósfera apartó la mente de todos los involucrados con los exámenes de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ellos. Incluso Claire se encontró particularmente atareada en aquella época directamente anterior a los exámenes. Como a varios de los profesores, le habían pedido que ayudara a vigilar el correcto transcurso de las pruebas, tanto teóricas como prácticas. Y dado que ella no tenía clases que enseñar, la directora consideró que su "tiempo libre" sería mejor utilizado con aquellas tareas. La mayoría de los exámenes serían vigilados por ella, en compañía del Inspector Hielsen además del examinador del ministerio correspondiente.

Claire no había encontrado particular gusto en que llamara a sus obligaciones como consejera "tiempo libre", en especial cuando aquellos últimos días apenas si había encontrado tiempo para desayunar, almorzar y cenar entre todos los estudiantes que se acercaban a su oficina para pedir ayuda con sus estudios o simplemente en busca de un desahogo de todo el estrés que estaban sufriendo. Había tenido que ampliar su horario de recibimiento en su oficina casi hasta la hora límite permitida para que los estudiantes anduvieran por los pasillos para poder tener la oportunidad de recibirlos a todos. O a la mayoría, por lo menos. Era una suerte, visto desde el punto de vista de la optimización de su tiempo, que muchos de los estudiantes que iban a verla, sobre todo las chicas, terminaban llorando a mitad de su consulta. Claire sólo tenía que darles ánimo, ofrecerlos algo de chocolate y conversar con ellos, entregarles algunos puntos importantes sobre los exámenes y, en casos más extremos, acompañarlos a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey les diera un tónico para los nervios.

También se le había solicitado, al igual que a Hielsen, que estuviera al pendiente de la venta ilegal de supuestos productos que ayudaban a la concentración, la agilidad mental, la memoria y el desvelo. Naturalmente, para mantener una vigilancia completa, el Inspector y ella habían informado a los Prefectos de cada casa para que vigilaran dentro de las Salas Comunes.

Aquel primer viernes de junio, al igual que los estudiantes que serían examinados, Claire recibió los horarios de los exámenes que supervisaría junto a los examinadores. La primera semana de exámenes la supervisaría prácticamente ella solamente, pero pudo notar que los turnos entre los profesores desocupados, el Inspector Hielsen y Umbridge se intercambiaban regularmente.

\- Por supuesto. – comentó Claire, con un suspiro. – Atiborremos aún más el calendario de la consejera…

Claire sabía que Umbridge le había dado toda esa carga extra como una manera absurda e inmadura de vengarse por, bueno, por todo. Pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. El genio de la Directora estaba sumamente voluble aquellos días. Lo que era, dentro de todo, comprensible, pues los resultados de aquellos exámenes reflejarían en gran parte la efectividad de su manera de dirigir el colegio.

No le dio muchas más vueltas al asunto, pues tenía que organizarse para estar preparada para estar presente en cada examen en la que la requería su jefa. Aquel día domingo antes del inicio de los TIMOs, no alcanzaba a despedir a algún estudiante que entraba para hablar con ella y hacerle consultas antes de que el siguiente pidiera pasar. Y a pesar de estar agotada, sabiendo que un par de semanas muy pesadas se le venían encima al tener que combinar sus responsabilidades normales con las adicionales, se dio el tiempo de escuchar y ayudar como pudiera a cada chico que fuera en su búsqueda. Aquel día ni siquiera almorzó para poder estar ahí para absolutamente todos quienes requerían su asistencia.

Así que para la hora de la cena, estaba completamente hambrienta. Tras despedir al último de los estudiantes de aquel día, un chico de Hufflepuff que le hizo algunas preguntas sobre unas cuantas leyes mágicas (entraban en su TIMO de Historia de la Magia), colgó un horario en la puerta de su oficina donde señalaba su ausencia durante la mayor parte de los exámenes de las próximas dos semanas, y se fue al Gran Comedor.

La cena transcurrió sin mucho ánimo aquella noche. No sólo los de quinto y séptimo comenzarían sus exámenes la semana que estaba por llegar, el resto de los cursos también comenzarían sus períodos de exámenes esos días.

Los examinadores llegaron durante la cena, y causaron revuelo entre los estudiantes, y en Umbridge. Claire sonrió desde lo alto de la mesa de profesores al ver a los mismos ancianos que la habían examinado a ella durante sus TIMOs y EXTASIS, y apurando lo que quedaba de comida en su plato, finalizó su cena antes de ir a reunirse con todos los profesores en la sala de maestros para las instrucciones que seguramente daban todos los años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El desayuno de aquel lunes fue más silencioso que la cena de la noche anterior. En las cuatro largas mesas de las casas podían verse estudiantes practicando hechizos de última hora, o repasando acontecimientos importantes o instrucciones en voz baja y con ojos cerrados. Y, claro, también había chicos bastante más confiados o ya completamente resignados que solo se dedicaban a comer.

Una vez que el desayuno terminó, todos los estudiantes abandonaron el Gran Comedor, con los de quinto y séptimo agrupándose en el vestíbulo. Como parte de las tareas que le habían asignado para aquel primer día de exámenes, Claire era la encargada de arreglar las mesas para que los alumnos pudieran rendir sus exámenes teóricos. De hecho, tenía aquella tarea todos los días durante la duración de los TIMOs y EXTASIS. Claire estaba convencida de que Umbridge le había dejado aquella tarea porque era aburrida y repetitiva, y bastante simple como para que la directora o un profesor se encargara.

Claire se puso de pie sobre la plataforma elevada en la que descansaba la mesa de profesores y blandió su varita, y las cuatro largas mesas de las casas desaparecieron. La consejera agitó la varita una vez más y otra más, y otra, y pronto el Gran Comedor estuvo equipado con todos los pupitres individuales necesarios para los exámenes de aquel día, ordenados impecable y simétricamente a la misma distancia entre ellos, luego pasó a repartir los pergaminos de preguntas, una por pupitre. Miró a la profesora McGonagall, quien asintió en señal de aprobación, y se volvió para dirigirse hacia las puertas, con una lista en mano.

Llamó a los estudiantes por clases, primero a los de Slytherin de quinto, luego de los de séptimo. Después a los Ravenclaw, de igual manera. Después a los de Hufflepuff y, finalmente, a los de Gryffindor. Se permitió dedicarles un guiño a sus tres Gryffindor consentidos cuando pasaron a su lado. La ubicación era sencilla; estudiantes de distinta casa y de distinto curso se sentaban intercalados hacia los lados y hacia atrás, para evitar los intentos de copia entre compañeros. Además, por decisión mayoritaria, los estudiantes de Slytherin, que estadísticamente eran los sorprendidos haciendo trampa con mayor frecuencia, se sentaban mayoritariamente en posiciones cercanas al frente.

La profesora McGonagall, de pie frente a la mesa de profesores, se encargaría de vigilar desde ahí, mientras Claire se paseaba entre los pupitres en silencio, también vigilando. Una vez estuvieron ordenados y sosegados, la profesora McGonagall volteó un enorme reloj de arena y declaró que podían comenzar; y así los exámenes de Encantamientos dieron comienzo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El examen terminó sin ningún incidente, dos horas después. Los pergaminos fueron retirados y los estudiantes pudieron salir del Gran Comedor para descansar o prepararse para el examen práctico de aquella misma tarde.

\- Bueno, no ha sido tan horrible, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione con ansiedad en el Vestíbulo de Entrada. - No estoy segura de si hice todo lo posible en Encantamientos Vigorizantes, me quedé apenas sin tiempo. ¿Añadieron el conjuro contra el hipo? No estaba segura si debía, me parecía demasiado... y en la pregunta veintitrés...

\- Hermione. - expresó Ron, con seriedad. - ya discutimos esto antes... no vamos a repasar cada examen una vez finalizado, ya es bastante horrible hacerlos una vez.

\- Hey, chicos… - llamó Claire, dándoles alcance. Los tres se voltearon a verla. - ¿Les ha salido bien el examen?

Harry y Ron contestaron vagamente, pero Hermione aprovechó la presencia de la consejera para hacerle consultas acerca de lo que ella había respondido con algo más de detalle, algo que ellos dos no estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Los de quinto año almorzaron con el resto del colegio (las cuatro mesas de las casas reaparecieron a la hora de la comida), y luego se marcharon en tropel a una pequeña cámara al lado del Gran Comedor, en donde tenían que esperar antes de la llamada para su examen práctico. Mientras pequeños grupos de estudiantes eran llamados en orden alfabético, los que quedaban detrás murmuraban encantamientos y practicaban movimientos de varita, de vez en cuando apuntando en la espalda o el ojo de otro por error.

Claire se asomó y llamó a Hermione. Temblando, dejó la cámara junto a Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass. Los estudiantes que ya habían sido examinados no regresaban, por lo que Harry y Ron no tenían ni idea de cómo le había ido a Hermione.

\- Lo hará bien. ¿Recuerdas que obtuvo un ciento doce por ciento en una de nuestras pruebas de Encantamientos? - comentó Ron.

Diez minutos después, Claire volvió a aparecer y llamó:

\- Parkinson, Pansy; Patil, Padma; Patil, Parvati; Potter, Harry.

\- Buena suerte. - le deseó Ron, tranquilamente. Harry caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, aferrando su varita con tal fuerza que su mano se estremeció.

\- El Profesor Tofty está libre, Potter. - chilló el profesor Flitwick, que estaba de pie justo en la puerta. Le indicó a Harry el que parecía ser el examinador más viejo y más calvo, que estaba sentado detrás de una pequeña mesa, en una esquina alejada, a poca distancia de la profesora Marchbanks, que se encontraba en la mitad de la prueba de Draco Malfoy.

\- Potter, ¿verdad? - preguntó el profesor Tofty mientras se acercaba, consultando sus notas y mirándolo con insistencia por encima de sus lentes. - ¿El famoso Potter?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio claramente que Malfoy le lanzaba una mirada mordaz; la copa de vino que Draco estaba haciendo levitar cayó al suelo y se rompió. Harry no pudo contener una risita. El profesor Tofty le devolvió la sonrisa alentadoramente.

\- Eso es. - le animó con su vieja voz temblorosa. - No hace falta ponerse nervioso... Ahora, si te pidiese que cogieras esa huevera y la hicieras dar unas volteretas para mí...

Desde la puerta, junto al profesor Flitwick, Claire sonrió cuando Harry apuntó su varita hacia la huevera y ésta comenzó a dar volteretas, y no pudo evitar recordar la época en la que ella dio sus exámenes. Luego, el profesor Tofty le indicó que levitara esa misma huevera, cosa que Harry hizo sin problemas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Junio, 1986._

Claire White, una estudiante de Gryffindor delgada y de cabello negro, agitó su varita con suavidad y la apuntó hacia el canario que estaba dentro de la jaula frente a ella.

\- Multicorfors. – pronunció con claridad.

La pequeña ave emitió un suave canto antes de que el color amarillo de sus plumas cambió a un rojo opaco, como el que le habían pedido. Detrás de la jaula, la profesora Marchbanks asintió e hizo una corta anotación en su hoja de examinación. Luego la miró a ella a los ojos.

\- Buen trabajo. – le dijo con satisfacción. – Ahora, si pudieras hacer que el canario tome el tamaño de un cuervo, por favor.

Claire sonrió y asintió, apuntando su varita al canario nuevamente.

\- Engorgio. – conjuró, y el pequeño pájaro comenzó a crecer a un ritmo constante, hasta que ella calculó que era suficiente y detuvo el hechizo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el los arrugados labios de la examinadora antes de que anotara nuevamente en su hoja de examinación, luego levantó la vista y le asintió.

\- Eso ha sido todo, señorita White. Puede retirarse.

Claire le dedicó una cortés reverencia con una sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado y dirigirse hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Le sonrió al profesor Flitwick cuando pasó por su lado y, como seguramente todos sus compañeros de curso hicieron antes que ella, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común para un breve repaso para su Examen de Transformaciones del día siguiente antes de cenar.

Entró por el agujero detrás del retrato y se encontró con varios de sus compañeros sumergidos en montañas de apuntes y libros, leyendo a toda su capacidad para memorizar lo que más pudieran para la prueba del día siguiente. Al verlos a todos así de estresados, se le quitaron las ganas de repasar. Por suerte, sentado en uno de los sillones en el centro de la sala, vio a su amigo Bill, de un curso inferior, quien leía con tranquilidad algunos de los folletos informativos sobre carreras mágicas que les habían repartido a los de quinto, y que éstos habían dejado por ahí.

Sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Escogiendo una carrera, Weasley? – le preguntó con completa confianza, haciendo que dejara de leer y la mirara.

Bill simplemente emitió una risa y dejó el folleto sobre la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado el examen? – preguntó.

\- Nada del otro mundo, la verdad. – respondió la chica, subiendo las piernas al sillón para acomodarse mejor. – Me hicieron levitar algunas cosas, mover algunas otras, cambiarle el color a un canario y agrandarlo.

Claire se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible.

\- Seguramente lo hiciste. – confirmó Bill, sonriente. – Eres la mejor de tu curso en Encantamientos.

Claire iba a negarlo, por modestia; no le gustaba ser señalada de esa forma. Pero un niño de segundo la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Y en Transformaciones, y Pociones, y Defensa… - agregó Charlie Weasley, apareciendo desde atrás del sillón y sonriendo de modo burlón. – Y Astronomía, y Aritmancia, y Runas y Cuidado de Cr…

Bill tapó la boca de su hermano menor con una mano.

\- ¿No deberías estar haciendo tarea? – preguntó Bill, molesto.

\- Ya la hice. – aseguró Charlie, quitándose la mano de encima del rostro.

\- Me cuesta creerlo. – Bill rodó los ojos.

Claire los miraba a ambos. Siempre le asombraba la diferencia entre ellos dos. Bill, un muchacho maduro, bastante para sus catorce años, responsable, trabajador y aplicado, era completamente diferente a su pequeño hermano, quien era travieso, gracioso y, si bien no era mal estudiante, que priorizaba la diversión por sobre los estudios. Incluso, dejando de lado el cabello rojo y las pecas, de las cuales Charlie tenía tantas que casi parecía moreno, físicamente eran completamente distintos. Bill era alto y delgado; Claire estaba segura de que era el más alto de los estudiantes del rango de trece a quince años. Charlie, por el contrario, era más bajo, aunque se hallaba dentro de lo normal para su edad, pero era bastante fornido para tener solo doce años.

\- ¿Te han dejado mucha tarea, Charlie? – quiso saber Claire, sonriéndole al chico.

Charlie negó, lleno de energía.

\- La profesora McGonagall nos mandó a hacer un resumen de medio pie del conjuro para convertir animales en copas de cristal. – respondió el niño. – Y ya lo hice.

Claire alzó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios. Charlie le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Bueno, me faltan unos centímetros. – confesó finalmente.

Claire sonrió, victoriosa.

\- Tráeme lo que tienes y veamos cómo podemos llenar esos centímetros. – le ofreció.

Le gustaba ayudar a los más chicos, era una buena forma de repasar cosas que ya sabía. Pero sentía especial debilidad por el hermano mejor de uno de sus mejores amigos. Charlie sonrió y asintió, antes de salir corriendo hacia los dormitorios para buscar el pergamino donde tenía escrito su resumen.

Bill observó cómo su hermano se retiraba antes de volverse hacia Claire, alzando una de sus cejas.

\- Mi madre te cogió mucho cariño el año pasado por ayudarlo con sus estudios. – le recordó Bill. – Si sigues así, pronto te adorará.

Claire emitió una risita.

\- Oh, no es nada. – aseguró. - ¿Le diste mi agradecimiento por el huevo de chocolate que me envió?

\- Lo hice. – respondió Bill.

Y Charlie regresó con un corto trozo de pergamino. Claire le echó una leída a lo que había escrito y agregó algunos puntos para que él completara, así como algunas correcciones ortográficas. En menos de diez minutos, Charlie tuvo un bosquejo de un resumen más acorde a lo que le había pedido McGonagall.

El chico se retiró para volver a escribir todo en un pergamino nuevo, dejando a Bill y Claire solos nuevamente.

\- Oh, sí. Te adorará de aquí al final del año. – dijo Bill, divertido. Claire rio. - ¿Y qué tal estás para mañana?

Claire lo pensó un segundo.

\- Tranquila y confiada. – dijo, y sonrió.

* * *

Hola! Otra capi para ustedes!

Les está gustando?

Si es así, por favor dejen un review con comentarios. Me animaría mucho ;)

Esperen una sorpresa dentro de poco; una sorpresa que espero les guste :)

Saludos a todos!


	37. A media noche

**Capítulo 36.**

Durante la semana que siguió al examen de Encantamientos, Harry rindió gran parte del resto de sus TIMOs y, en general, consideró que lo había hecho bastante bien. El martes se presentó al examen teórico de Transformaciones, después del desayuno, para el cual olvidó la definición del Hechizo Conmutador. En el examen práctico no le fue tan mal; había logrado desaparecer por completo su iguana, recordando los consejos que Claire le había dado en su primera detención de aquel curso. La pobre Hannah Abbot, en la mesa junto a la suya, cayó bajo la presión y los nervios y, de alguna forma, se las había arreglado para multiplicar su hurón en una bandada de flamencos que provocó que el examen se suspendiera por diez minutos.

El miércoles tuvo su examen de Herbología, y sin contar un pequeño mordisco de un Geranio Colmilludo, pensó que lo había hecho de forma aceptable. El jueves rindió el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Harry estuvo seguro de haber obtenido un Extraordinario. No tuvo problemas con ninguna de las preguntas escritas y sintió un especial placer, durante su examen práctico, al llevar a cabo perfectamente todos los contra-hechizos y encantamientos defensivos delante de Umbridge, quien le observaba con frialdad cerca de las puertas del vestíbulo.

\- ¡Oh, bravo! - gritó el profesor Tofty, quien estaba examinando nuevamente a Harry, cuando éste demostró un perfecto Hechizo Desvanecedor de un Boggart. - ¡Muy bien hecho! Bueno, creo que esto es todo Potter... a menos que...

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

\- He escuchado, de mi querido amigo Tiberius Ogden... ¿puedes producir un Patronus? ¿Para puntos extra...?

Harry elevó su varita, miró directamente hacia Umbridge y se la imaginó saliendo despedida.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Su ciervo plateado hizo erupción del extremo de su varita y galopó a lo largo del comedor. Todos los examinadores se dieron la vuelta para ver su avance y cuando se disolvió en una niebla plateada, el profesor Tofty aplaudió entusiasmado.

\- ¡Excelente! – exclamó. - ¡Muy bien, Potter, puede irse!

Cuando Harry pasaba a Umbridge al lado de la puerta sus ojos se encontraron. Había una desagradable sonrisa jugueteando en su floja y ancha boca, pero no le preocupó.

El viernes, Harry y Ron tuvieron el día libre mientras Hermione daba su examen de Runas Antiguas, y como tenían el fin de semana por delante, se permitieron hacer una pausa de sus estudios. Pero su relajo solo duró hasta que su amiga regresó de su prueba, con un humor terrible que perduró todo el fin de semana. Por suerte, no fue difícil de ignorar, ya que pasaron gran parte del sábado y domingo estudiando para su examen de Pociones.

Como esperaba, Harry encontró difícil la prueba teórica de la mañana del lunes, aunque pensaba que había conseguido puntuación completa en la pregunta que le pedía describir los efectos de la Poción Multijugos, cosa que le resultó fácil tras haberla ingerido ilegalmente en su segundo año. La parte práctica fue bastante menos terrible de lo que había anticipado. Snape había estado ausente durante la prueba, por lo que Harry se mantuvo bastante tranquilo en comparación con las clases. Incluso Neville se veía feliz mientras preparaban la poción que les habían solicitado. Cuando la profesora Marchbanks les indicó que el tiempo había terminado, Harry llenó un frasco con una muestra de su preparación sintiendo que quizás no obtendría una buena nota, pero que no reprobaría.

Aquella noche se puso a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con mucho entusiasmo y determinación para su prueba del día siguiente, pues se había propuesto dar su mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a Hagrid.

El examen práctico tuvo lugar durante la tarde, sobre el césped al borde del Bosque Prohibido. Se les exigió a los estudiantes que identificaran correctamente el Knarl escondido entre una docena de erizos (el truco estaba en ofrecerles a todos leche por turnos: los Knarls, criaturas muy desconfiadas, cuyas plumas tenían muchas propiedades mágicas, generalmente perdían los estribos por lo que veían como un intento de envenenarles); luego debían demostrar el manejo correcto de un Bowtruckle, alimentar y limpiar un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras serias, y escoger, entre una amplia selección de comida, la dieta que le darían a un unicornio enfermo.

Hagrid miraba ansiosamente las pruebas, apartado de los estudiantes, junto a Claire, quien estaba supervisando aquellos exámenes. Cuando la examinadora de Harry, una bruja pequeña y rechoncha, le sonrió y le indicó que podía retirarse, Harry les sonrió a ambos y les hizo un gesto de aprobación con ambos pulgares antes de regresar al castillo.

\- ¡Solo tres exámenes más y estaremos libres! – exclamó Parvati Patil, cuando se dirigían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- ¿¡Solo!? – preguntó Hermione, gruñendo. - ¡Todavía me queda Aritmancia y probablemente es la asignatura más difícil que hay!

Nadie fue lo suficientemente tonto como para discutirle, así que Hermione tuvo que contentarse con desahogar su mal humor con un grupo de chicos de primero, a quienes regañó por reír demasiado fuerte, mientras Harry se ponía a repasar para Astronomía y Adivinación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire regresó a su oficina el martes por la noche, luego de cenar tras haber supervisado los exámenes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. Aquella semana había resultado ser tan agotadora como se la había imaginado cuando supo que tendría que preparar y supervisar los exámenes. En estricto rigor, cuando la Directora le había informado que ella y Hielsen se encargarían de aquello, había mentido descaradamente. Ella sola había tenido que preparar los exámenes teóricos y prácticos de todas las asignaturas que ya habían sido dadas, excepto los de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los cuales habían sido preparados por el Inspector y supervisados por la Directora.

La consolaba el hecho de que al día siguiente, aunque era la encargada de volver a preparar el Gran Comedor para los exámenes teóricos y prácticos de Astronomía y Adivinación, los cuales vigilaría también, Hielsen sería el encargado de supervisar el examen práctico de Astronomía, el cual tendría lugar a media noche. Hubiera sido demasiado para su gusto tener que supervisar aquella prueba y después dedicarse a vigilar los pasillos, pues le correspondía por designación de horarios. Pero podría descansar un poco antes de recorrer el castillo de noche.

Claire se estiró en su silla y miró los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Le habían enviado un manuscrito revisado de un anteproyecto que un estudiante de Bioquímica aspirante a tesista había presentado para solicitar un lugar dentro del laboratorio que ella solía dirigir. Tenía que revisarlo y corregirlo si era necesario, en menos de una semana para poder reenviarlo a tiempo con sus comentarios. No era ella quien tomaba la decisión de aceptar o rechazar al aspirante, pero pedían su opinión de todas maneras.

Cansada, pero sin sueño, en realidad, se puso los lentes de lectura y leyó hasta pasada la una de la madrugada, cuando consideró que ya había hecho suficiente por aquella noche y decidió irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, volvió a arreglar el interior del Gran Comedor con los pupitres individuales antes de llamar a los estudiantes para su examen teórico de Astronomía. La profesora Sinistra supervisaba la prueba y el tiempo en el reloj de arena desde la mesa de profesores, mientras Claire se paseaba entre los pupitres, como lo había hecho en casi todos los exámenes teóricos ya, atenta a cualquier signo que le indicara acerca de la existencia de intentos de copiar. Hasta el momento, no habían sorprendido a nadie haciendo cualquier tipo de trampa, y esperaba que siguiera así durante los exámenes que quedaban.

La consejera pasó lentamente entre los pupitres centrales, intentando no distraer a los estudiantes. Estaba usando zapatos bajos para que sus pasos no resonaran mucho contra el piso de piedra, y miraba las cabezas de los chicos, todas bajas en dirección a sus pergaminos de preguntas. Cuando pasó junto a Harry, no pudo evitar asomarse levemente sobre él, procurando que no se notara, para leer algunas de sus respuestas, y sonrió al leer algunas palabras relacionadas efectivamente a las respuestas esperadas.

Cuando la profesora Sinistra indicó que el tiempo se había terminado, Claire retiró los pergaminos de respuestas de cada uno de los estudiantes, quienes pudieron salir finalmente y descansar un poco antes del almuerzo. Claire entregó los pergaminos a los examinadores y se retiró a su oficina para seguir con su lectura antes de almorzar.

Después de terminar de comer, fue al baño rápidamente para lavarse los dientes y refrescarse un poco antes del examen de Adivinación, que solo contaba con parte práctica. Mientras observaba a los examinados, esperando a que alguno de los examinadores se desocupara para llamar al siguiente en la lista, solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que aquella prueba terminara. No era como los exámenes anteriores, en los que podía entretenerse observando el desempeño de los estudiantes al realizar los hechizos o preparar las pociones, pero ahora solo se sentaban frente a su examinador y veían dentro de las bolas de cristal o miraban las hojas de té.

Pero finalmente el último chico fue examinado y, junto a los estudiantes, Claire fue autorizada a retirarse. Fue directamente hacia su despacho y, aunque solo quiso descansar los ojos unos minutos, se quedó dormida inevitablemente.

Despertó después de una profunda siesta sin sueños; una siesta que duró casi seis horas, según verificó cuando vio su reloj de pulsera; era pasada la media noche ya. El examen práctico de Astronomía debía de ir por la mitad del tiempo ya. Se quedó sobre su cama algunos minutos más antes de ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa, decidiendo que aprovecharía para hacer una primera ronda por los pasillos luego de pasar por el baño para lavarse la cara.

Con la excepción de los que estaban siendo examinados en la torre de Astronomía, ningún otro estudiante estaba autorizado para estar fuera de su Sala Común a esas horas, excepto los prefectos, así que los pasillos se hallaban en completo silencio y a oscuras. La fría falta de sonido solo era interrumpida por el eco de sus pasos rebotando contra las paredes. Todo estaba tranquilo. Los habitantes de los cuadros estaban dormidos, bañados ocasionalmente por la luz plateada de la luna.

Si todo seguía así podría regresar a su despacho para trabajar en poco tiempo. Pero a veces el destino es muy caprichoso. Una luz roja intensa atravesó las ventanas, iluminando todo una fracción de segundo antes de que un sonoro BANG se escuchara, proveniente desde el exterior. Claire, sorprendida, se acercó rápidamente hacia la ventana más cercana y vio una iluminada cabaña de Hagrid, a lo lejos, donde una enorme figura oscura se agitaba entre otras más pequeñas, que le lanzaban varios chorros de luz roja.

\- Oh no… - jadeó Claire, y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

Agudizando el oído fue capaz de escuchar, aunque sin entender lo que decían, los gritos provenientes del exterior. Hagrid gritaba, y Umbridge también. Y mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta de salida escuchó otra voz, pudiendo reconocerla al instante.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? – gritó la profesora McGonagall, también desde el exterior. - ¿¡Cómo se atreven!?

Claire distinguió su alta figura a través de las ventanas que pasaba; iba corriendo a través del césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde éste seguía luchando, retorciéndose y lanzando puñetazos contra las figuras que intentaban aturdirlo. La consejera dobló por una esquina y divisó la puerta abierta un poco más adelante, más allá pudo ver a McGonagall directamente, aun corriendo hacia la cabaña.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡En paz, he dicho! ¿¡Dónde creen que lo están atacando!? – gritó la profesora, cuando Claire salió del castillo, sin dejar de correr. - ¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Nada que justifique semejante…!

Y Claire abrió los ojos como platos, escuchando los gritos provenientes desde la altura en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando no menos de cuatro rayos rojos impactaron directamente contra el pecho de la profesora. Ésta pareció ser envuelta por un brillo suave, rojizo, antes de salir disparada hacia atrás y caer sobre su espalda, quedándose completamente quieta.

\- ¡Minerva! – gritó Claire, sin dejar de correr hasta que llegó junto a la anciana.

Inmediatamente se agachó junto a ella y registró sus signos vitales.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó una voz ronca desde la entrada. Claire levantó la vista y vio a Filch observando todo.

\- Vaya a buscar a Madam Pomfrey, señor Filch. – le ordenó Claire. Estaba enojada. Furiosa. - ¡Rápido!

Y el viejo celador salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo. Claire se puso de pie, casi con elegancia, y sacó su varita antes de voltearse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Su furia hacía hervir su sangre, pero no por eso no podía pensar correctamente. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que haría y de las consecuencias, pero consideró que su trabajo en Hogwarts estaba hecho. Había cumplido su promesa a Dumbledore; había enseñado a defenderse a Harry, y éste al resto de los que quisieran aprender, lo que lo había hecho mejorar mucho más. El resto era responsabilidad de él.

La joven consejera fijó sus ojos en la figura baja y redonda, oscura por el contraste con la luz que emitía la cabaña de Hagrid. Umbridge…

* * *

**Hola gente! Les traje un nuevo capi :p y agrego algo más aquí abajo. Comenten qué les parece lo que está por venir cuando este fic termine. **

**Dejen reviews please! me ayudaría mucho saber lo que piensan.**

**Buenas noches a todos!**

**_Coming soon…_**

Dentro del gimnasio para empleados del parque solo una persona estaba ejercitándose a esa hora de la mañana. Aquel día prometía ser algo más ocupado en comparación con uno normal, pues además de realizar su rutina diaria, debía encargarse de aquella tarea para la cual solo ella estaría más segura. Seguía siendo peligroso, si, extremadamente peligroso. Fatal si llegaba a haber un error. Pero Ellie White lo sabía y aun así lo haría, como varias veces antes. Mientras aumentaba su ritmo sobre la trotadora para los últimos cinco minutos que le quedaban a su programa de entrenamiento, repasaba mentalmente todas las medidas de seguridad que debería implementar para terminar su tarea antes de que las atracciones abrieran.

Un pitido le anunció que la rutina de trote había finalizado, y la banda de la trotadora comenzó a bajar la velocidad, obligándola a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que fue capaz de detenerse por completo sin temor a ser tirada de la máquina.

Respiraba agitadamente, y estaba sudada. No era que fuera muy apegada al deporte en general, pero mantenerse en forma era una parte esencial de su trabajo, por seguridad más que nada. En especial la condición física que le permitía correr a gran velocidad y mantenerse en eso por varios minutos; podría salvarle la vida.

Bajó de la máquina y agarró la toalla que ella misma había colgado del pasamano. También levantó la botella de bebida hidratante y le dio un gran trago al líquido mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Apenas eran pasadas las siete de la mañana y ya hacía calor en el lugar, como en la mayoría del año; iba a ser otro sofocante pero siempre estimulante día en el trabajo.

No era para malinterpretar; amaba su trabajo. Lo hacía desde que fuera a realizar su pasantía ahí, junto a su padre, quien fue quien se la consiguió, en primer lugar. Aprendió mucho durante aquellos meses, y gracias a eso, podía decir que era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía trabajar de la manera en que lo hacía. Y que, además, era la única experta en su especialidad.

Antes, su padre era el experto, hasta que aquel accidente se cobró su vida, un accidente, como recordaba mientras se daba una ducha, que ocurrió debido a un descuido mientras hacía exactamente la misma tarea que ella comenzaría a hacer en algunos minutos.

Ellie salió de la ducha y se secó y se vistió con su uniforme de trabajo. Zapatos de seguridad, pantalones cortos de tela y una camisa delgada de color gris con el logo del recinto. Era un orgullo llevar ese logo en su ropa, un honor que portaba desde hacía más de dos años, y representaba una gran responsabilidad. Se lo había ganado con trabajo duro y demostrando que era la mejor para el cargo.

Se miró en uno de los espejos, arreglando su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, revisando su apariencia general con sus ojos cafés. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, salió de los camarines y del gimnasio, recibiendo el aire húmedo y tibio del exterior de golpe en todo el cuerpo. Había sido difícil adaptarse a aquellas condiciones ambientales, pero ya lo toleraba bastante bien. Sabía que nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse totalmente a la humedad constante, pero ya no era tan molesto como en un principio.

Caminó a través de los caminos extendidos principalmente para los turistas, que aún no despertaban ni abandonaban sus habitaciones de hotel, pues las atracciones continuarían cerradas hasta por lo menos las ocho de la mañana, en su mayoría. Ella misma estaría trabajando en una que permanecería cerrada hasta las nueve y media. Llegó finalmente a la entrada del personal del Corral 9. Colocó su dedo índice en el lector de huellas digitales junto a la puerta e ingresó la contraseña de seis dígitos en el panel junto a éste para abrir la puerta, y entró en el recinto.

Lo primero que vio después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella fue al enorme depredador a través de las enormes ventanas de grueso vidrio blindado, casi como si supiera lo que le esperaba aquella mañana; estaba parada en el punto exacto en el que sería requerida, en donde podría alimentarse.

Ostentando sus cinco metros de altura, el Tyrannosaurus Rex, o Rexie, como gustaba de llamarla, esperaba casi con alarmante paciencia a que su alimento se le proporcionara, caminando lentamente, haciendo temblar el piso de concreto, pero manteniéndose siempre dentro de un radio pequeño dentro de su territorio cerrado. Ellie White, una de las veterinarias de Jurassic World, experta en la trata con el enorme depredador, estaría a cargo de darle un baño aquella mañana, como hacía cada dos meses, para evitar que las garrapatas y otros parásitos se le pegaran a la piel.

Era, posiblemente, el trabajo dentro de su profesión más peligroso en todo el mundo… que le había arrebatado la vida a su padre… pero ella, aun así, adoraba a aquel enorme animal.


	38. Apoyo

**Capítulo 37.**

En lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, los estudiantes observaron, impactados y atemorizados, como cuatro rayos rojos golpeaban en el pecho a su profesora de Transformaciones, elevándola en el aire, dejándola suspendida, antes de que saliera disparada hacia atrás, recorriendo un par de metros, y cayera sobre su espalda para permanecer inmóvil y en silencio.

\- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! – gritó el Profesor Tofty, quien también se había olvidado completamente que se encontraban en medio de un examen. - ¡Sin ninguna advertencia previa! ¡Que vergonzoso comportamiento!

\- ¡COBARDES! – aulló Hagrid, y su potente voz llegó clara y enfurecida a los oídos de los observadores. Harry nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Varias luces se encendieron dentro del castillo. - ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡TOMEN ESTO!

\- Oh, Dios… - sollozó Hermione.

Hagrid intentó golpear a sus asaltantes, pero éstos habían retrocedido hasta ubicarse fuera de su alcance inmediato, mientras intentaban aturdirlo sin parar. Un hombre se paró a su lado, y Harry volvió la mirada para posarla en el inspector Hielsen, quien miraba con rostro de urgencia la escena en los terrenos.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan!? – preguntó Umbridge, con urgencia y molestia. - ¡Atúrdanlo!

Y entonces el césped entre los seguidores de la Directora y Hagrid explotó en varios puntos, deteniendo el proceder de los magos, quienes por la sorpresa dejaron de lanzar conjuros al hombre mitad gigante y se voltearon para mirar detrás de ellos. Harry volvió la vista hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba tendida la profesora McGonagall, quien ahora tenía una túnica encima para protegerla del frío, y un poco más adelante, entre la profesora inconsciente y los atacantes, divisó a Claire, con la varita en mano.

\- ¡¿C… cómo se atreve!? – chilló Umbridge.

\- ¡Oh, cállate, Umbridge! – le dijo Claire, enojada.

Y uno de los asaltantes le lanzó un hechizo a la consejera. La joven agitó su varita y desvió el conjuro, y respondió con uno propio de inmediato, que el sujeto también desvió.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Claire? – preguntó el inspector, junto a Harry, más para el mismo que para quienes lo rodeaban.

\- ¡Le recuerdo, White, que enfrentarse ir contra mí es ir contra el Ministerio y…! – Umbridge se interrumpió cuando Hagrid le asestó un potente golpe a uno de sus hombres, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Que así sea! – sentenció Claire, y blandió su varita contra el tipo que la había atacado, quien había estado defendiéndose de Hagrid y no pudo evitar que el hechizo aturdidor le diera esta vez. El sujeto cayó hacia delante y no se volvió a levantar.

Umbridge blandió su varita contra la consejera, quien bloqueó su hechizo con facilidad. De los tres asaltantes que quedaban, dos volvieron a concentrarse en Hagrid, quien lanzaba golpes potentes en su dirección, intentando derribarlos, lo que parecía estar resultando algo difícil mientras se cubría de los hechizos aturdidores de los que lo atacaban. El tercero se unió a Umbridge como apoyo.

\- ¡Dos contra una! – chilló Parvati.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que sujetaba su telescopio con fuerza suficiente para abollar el latón del que estaba hecho, solo prestaba atención a lo que sucedía frente a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Umbridge y su ayudante lanzaban hechizos tras hechizos, y Claire se defendía con la maestría que siempre había demostrado al enfrentarse en duelos contra él. Pero ir contra dos oponentes no parecía ser tan fácil, y Harry intuyó que ni Claire ni Hagrid podrían resistir mucho más tiempo. De pronto un detalle llamó su atención; la consejera no estaba atacando, solo se defendía, y a medida que bloqueaba y desviaba hechizos, se acercaba lentamente hacia sus oponentes, quienes, sabiendo lo que sucedía detrás de ellos, resistían a los impulsos de querer retroceder.

También notó, luego de que fijara sus ojos en la escena completa, de que había varios puntos oscuros volando alrededor de todos ellos. Los resplandores de los hechizos le permitieron identificar que eran aves; del tamaño de canarios, que revoloteaban sobre los combatientes.

Claire consiguió avanzar y recorrer la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de sus adversarios, sin dejar de desviar los conjuros que le lanzaban hacia los lados. Y entonces pareció ver una oportunidad, pues en lugar de hacer a un lado el maleficio que Umbridge lanzó contra ella, lo regresó hacia delante, entre la directora y su compañero.

El maleficio reflejado le dio a uno de los que intentaban aturdir a Hagrid, los que le dio tiempo suficiente al hombre mitad gigante para darle un fuerte puñetazo y sacarlo de combate.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos, Hagrid! – gritó Claire, volviendo a avanzar, pero rodeando a sus oponentes como pudo para intentar reunirse con el profesor.

Harry vio, con terror, como Hagrid se doblaba hacia delante sobre sí mismo, y pensó que finalmente habían logrado derribarlo, pero al verlo enderezarse supo que se había inclinado a recoger a Fang, que seguía inconsciente. Claire reflejó un maleficio de Umbridge contra ella misma, lanzando de inmediato uno propio contra el que la acompañaba, quien pudo esquivarlo a duras penas, tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡No deje que se escape! – gritó Umbridge al último adversario de Hagrid en pie.

El semigigante comenzó a trotar en dirección a Claire, pasando junto a ella en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

\- ¡Atrápenlos! – chilló la directora, y su varita salió volando de su mano, Claire la había desarmado.

El ayudante que la había acompañado contra Claire se había puesto de pie, y entre los tres se preparaban para volver a atacar, pero Claire ya había agitado su varita y, gracias a la luz proveniente del interior de la cabaña de Hagrid, se notó cómo las pequeñas aves, que habían estado revoloteando alrededor de todos, se alineaban frente a la consejera y ardían en llamas antes de, con un nuevo movimiento de varita por parte de la joven, salir disparadas en contra de sus adversarios como balas llameantes que los obligaron a cubrirse mientras el fuego llovía alrededor de ellos.

Decenas de bolas de fuego cayeron sobre la directora y sus ayudantes, quienes lograron protegerse con encantamientos escudo, pero cuando fueron capaces de moverse de nuevo, Claire no estaba a la vista. Había aprovechado aquella distracción para seguir a Hagrid al interior del Bosque, y Harry comprendió que todo había sido una estrategia. Claire había invocado a las aves mientras ella y Hagrid combatían, y cuando pudieron ponerse en línea para escapar, los había utilizado para retener a sus rivales y darles tiempo de retirarse.

Umbridge y los otros dos que quedaban en pie se quedaron inmóviles, observando hacia el Bosque.

Arriba, en la Torre de Astronomía, hubo un largo minuto de silencio estremecedor; todo el mundo miraba hacia los terrenos, donde pudieron ver emerger de entre los árboles a Hagrid y Claire, allá a lo lejos frente a las verjas del castillo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de las tierras fuera del colegio. Estaban con la boca abierta, y el silencio solo fue roto por el profesor Tofty.

\- Uhm… todo el mundo, cinco minutos para terminar. – dijo débilmente.

Aunque Harry solo había rellenado dos tercios de su Carta Astral, estaba desesperado porque terminara el examen. Cuando por fin terminó, Ron, Hermione y él guardaron descuidadamente sus telescopios y descendieron precipitadamente las escaleras de caracol. Ninguno de los estudiantes se había ido a la cama… todos hablaban, a voz de grito y excitados, de los que habían presenciado.

\- ¡Esa horrible mujer! – chilló Hermione, sin aliento. - ¡Tratando de asaltar a hurtadillas a Hagrid en medio de la noche!

\- Obviamente estaba intentando evitar una escena como la de Trewlaney. – opinó Ernie Macmillan, quien se abrió paso para llegar hasta ellos.

\- Hagrid lo hizo bien, ¿verdad? - Comentó Ron, quien parecía más asustado que impresionado. - ¿Cómo es posible que todos esos hechizos le rebotaran?

\- Será por su sangre de gigante. – explicó Hermione. – Es muy difícil aturdir a un gigante, son como los trolls, realmente resistentes.

\- Aunque no estoy seguro de que hubiera podido resistir mucho más si la Consejera White no hubiera aparecido para ayudarlo. – agregó Ernie. – Estuvo realmente asombrosa, enfrentándose a Umbridge y a su ayudante.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaba acostumbrados a las habilidades de Claire, aunque era la primera vez que la veían en un duelo real, sin contar el que tuvo con el inspector.

\- Pobre profesora McGonagall. – dijo Hermione. – Cuatro hechizos aturdidores directo a su pecho, y no es precisamente joven, ¿verdad?

\- Vergonzoso… - dijo Ernie, sacudiendo pomposamente la cabeza. – Bueno, me voy a la cama… buenas noches a todos.

Los estudiantes estaban comenzando a marcharse, aunque todavía hablaban sobre lo que habían visto.

\- Por lo menos no consiguieron llevarse a Hagrid a Azkaban. – dijo Ron. – Imagino que él y Claire habrán ido a reunirse con Dumbledore, ¿no?

\- Imagino que sí. – dijo Hermione, lloroso. – Oh, esto es terrible. Imaginaba que Dumbledore volvería mucho antes, pero ahora hemos perdido también a Hagrid y a Claire.

Caminaron de regreso hacia la Sala Común y la encontraron repleta. El tumulto en los terrenos había despertado a varias personas y ellos habían ido a despertar a sus amigos. Seamus y Dean, que habían llegado antes que ellos, estaban contando con lujo de detalles lo que se había visto desde la Torre de Astronomía.

\- ¿Pero por qué quería echar a Hagrid ahora? – se preguntó Angelina Johnson. – No es como lo de Trewlaney, este año ha estado enseñando mucho mejor de lo habitual.

\- Umbridge odia a los semi-humanos. – explicó Hermione con amargura. – dejándose caer en un sillón. – Siempre quiso echar a Hagrid.

\- Y pensaba que Hagrid estaba metiéndole esos Nifflers en su despacho. – recordó Katie Bell.

\- Oh, diablos. – exclamó Lee Jordan, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. – Yo soy el que ha estado haciendo eso. Fred y George me dejaron varios antes de irse y los he estado haciendo levitar a través de su ventana.

\- Le habría echado de todos modos. – dijo Dean. – Es muy cercano a Dumbledore.

\- Es cierto. – convino Harry, y se echó junto a Hermione en el sillón.

\- Y la consejera White también se ha marchado. – dijo Neville, con tristeza. Los otros estudiantes compartían el sentimiento. Después de todo, Claire era casi una estudiante más, además de su anterior profesora.

\- Ojalá que la profesora McGonagall esté bien. – pidió Lavender, con los ojos llorosos.

\- La trajeron de regreso al castillo, la vimos desde la ventana del dormitorio. – dijo Colin Creevey. – No tenía muy buen aspecto.

\- Madam Pomfrey la curará. – intervino Alicia. – Nunca ha fallado antes.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando la Sala Común quedó vacía, aunque no muchos pudieron dormir aquella noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Claire y Hagrid, quien cargaba a Fang sobre sus hombros, llegaron a Hogsmeade. Habían tenido que moverse rápido, pues estaban seguros de que Umbridge y sus hombres los estarían siguiendo a esas alturas. Quizás no sospecharan que habían salido a través de la reja de entrada, pero podrían enviar a registrar el camino hacia Hogsmeade y el mismo pueblo solo por si acaso; más por la expectativa de encontrarla a ella que a él, quien pasaba dentro del Bosque bastante tiempo sin obligación alguna.

Claire estaba jadeando, y tenía mucho frío pues le había dejado su túnica a la profesora Mcgonagall. La consejera se volteó y agudizó el oído, intentando escuchar algún sonido que delatara a sus perseguidores. Parecía que no había ninguno detrás de ellos de manera inmediata.

Hagrid también jadeaba, roncamente.

\- Ellos… la profesora… - dijo Hagrid, preocupado y cansado.

\- Minerva está bien. – aseguró Claire. – La revisé. Estaba viva. Ya debe estar en la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey la curará.

Aunque sonaba completamente convencida, existían dudas en los rincones de su mente. La profesora no era una jovencita ya. Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera al impacto de los cuatro hechizos simultáneos directamente sobre su corazón. Demoraría mucho en recuperarse. Si es que lo hacía.

Claire negó con la cabeza y se obligó a no pensar de aquella manera.

\- Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, Hagrid. – dijo Claire. – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de adonde ir. No podían Desaparecer ahí, y el tren estaba en la estación nueve y tres cuartos, en Londres. Tampoco tenían escobas, y aunque las tuvieran Hagrid no podía montarlas, ni cabía en el autobús Noctámbulo.

Escucharon pasos provenientes desde la distancia, en dirección a Hogwarts. Los estaban rastreando.

\- Por aquí, Claire. – dijo Hagrid, en un susurro no del todo bajo. La consejera lo miró mientras se ponía en marcha por el camino principal, en dirección al otro extremo del pueblo.

Les tomó unos pocos minutos llegar al Cabeza de Cerdo, la taberna. Hagrid sostuvo a Fang sobre sus hombros con una mano mientras llamaba a la puerta del lugar con su enorme puño, haciendo temblar las paredes del local.

Oyeron una sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones provenientes desde el interior, de la planta superior, y pasos pesados que descendían por las escaleras unos segundos después.

\- ¡Lárguense de aquí! – gritó desde el interior, el tabernero. - ¡Ya está cerrado!

\- Soy Hagrid. – dijo el hombre mitad gigante, presuroso. – Necesitamos entrar, es urgente.

Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio, tras los cuales pudieron escuchar las voces de sus perseguidores, a lo lejos en la entrada del pueblo. Comenzarían a buscar dentro de los locales muy pronto.

\- Por favor. – pidió Claire, mirando hacia atrás. – Necesitamos salir de aquí.

Un segundo más de silencio, y entonces la puerta de la taberna se abrió. El hombre que atendía detrás de la barra, quien también era el dueño de la taberna, tenía el pelo y la barba largos y enredados, y los ojos azules ensombrecidos por el rojo de la irritación y el sueño interrumpido.

\- ¡Dense prisa, antes de que cambie de opinión! – bramó el tabernero, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Hagrid dejó que Claire entrara primero, y él ingresó después con algo de dificultad.

\- Gracias, Aberforth. – dijo Hagrid.

Aberforth cerró la puerta y la aseguró. Claire se acercó a una de las ventanas e hizo a un lado las mugrosas cortinas, solo lo suficiente para mirar hacia el exterior. Aún no se veía nadie por ahí.

-¡¿Van a explicarme lo que sucede?! – bramó Aberforth, iracundo.

Hagrid dejó delicadamente a Fang, que gemía débilmente, pero se encontraba consciente ya, en el piso, sobre una alfombra sucia y comida por las polillas, y le explicó lo sucedido con Umbridge. Claire se acercó al perro jabalinero y se arrodilló junto a éste. Levantó la cabeza del can y la apoyó sobre sus piernas para acariciarlo con cuidado, mientras Hagrid hablaba. Se le mojó la falda con la baba de Fang, quien movió la cola débilmente, golpeando el piso de madera vieja, agradeciendo los mimos.

Claire levantó la vista y se fijó en que el enorme profesor la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- Bueno… yo quería… - dijo Hagrid. – Ya sabes… agradecerte…

Claire reprimió una risa.

\- No lo hagas. – dijo la consejera. – Eres mi amigo, Hagrid. Y ciertamente no iba a quedarme ahí haciendo nada mientras te atacaban y después de lo que le hicieron a Minerva.

Claire dejó de acariciar a Fang y se puso de pie, con cuidado de no lastimar al can. Tenía la falda mojada y pegajosa con las babas, pero le daba igual.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – dijo Claire, mirando a Aberforth. - ¿Tienes alguna forma de irnos del pueblo que podamos usar los dos?

\- Tengo escobas. – dijo el tabernero, y miró a Hagrid. – Pero no podrán con Hagrid. Y el Ministerio vigila todas las chimeneas del área…

Claire estaba temiendo que llegarían a tener que irse a pie hasta salir de los límites del encantamiento que les impedía Desaparecer; era muy riesgoso hacerlo ahora que sus perseguidores estaban en el pueblo, buscándolos.

Los tres se voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba con tres golpes educadamente suaves. Claire sacó su varita de inmediato y se preparó para defenderse.

\- Claire, Hagrid… abran, soy yo. – habló un hombre. – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

La consejera frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida, y miró a Hagrid, como queriendo que corroborara lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró a Aberforth y asintió, y el tabernero fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Neil entró apresuradamente, cubierto por una capa negra con capucha, y con una escoba en la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Claire, sorprendida, bajando su varita.

\- Vengo a ayudarlos, claro. – dijo Neil, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Claire rodó los ojos.

\- El sarcasmo sobra, gracias. – comentó la consejera. Neil rió por lo bajo.

\- Miren quien lo dice.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Hagrid. Aberforth volvió a cerrar la puerta.

El inspector levantó la escoba que llevaba en la mano.

\- Los seguí volando. – dijo Neil. – Umbridge me envió junto a los otros a buscarlos apenas terminó el examen de Astronomía. Está furiosa, sobre todo contigo, Claire. Dice que no parará hasta meterte en una celda de Azkaban.

\- Ya le gustaría. – resopló Claire, molesta.

\- Bueno, fue un gran espectáculo el que dieron. La hicieron ver como una ineficiente. Teme haber perdido el "respeto" de los estudiantes y los profesores. – explicó Neil, sonriente. Se veía bastante divertido.

\- Minerva… ¿cómo está? – preguntó Claire, acordándose de ella.

\- Está… estable, según supe. La llevaron a la enfermería apenas ustedes se marcharon; Madam Pomfrey la estará cuidando ya.

La joven asintió lentamente.

Escucharon voces cercanas; sus perseguidores no debían estar a más de un par de casas de ellos.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. – urgió Hagrid, levantando a Fang con cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo piensan irse? – preguntó Neil, serio. Claire negó; no tenían nada pensado. – Bien, creo que puedo ayudar con eso. ¡Dobby!

Con un audible "CRACK", un elfo doméstico con decenas de gorros de lana sobre su cabeza y llevando una maleta apareció frente a ellos. Claire casi se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano por no haber pensado en ello.

\- Dobby le trajo sus cosas… Dor… Doc… - intentó decir el elfo.

\- Sólo llámame Claire. – dijo la consejera. – Y gracias, Dobby.

\- Llévate a Hagrid y el perro primero, Dobby. – pidió Neil. – Será mejor que vayan a sitios diferentes, será más difícil rastrearlos. Severus y yo recomendamos que Hagrid vaya a la Madriguera, y tú a Grimmauld Place, Claire. Ya debe haber avisado a los Weasley y a Black.

\- Si van a irse, háganlo rápido. – dijo Aberforth, que vigilaba desde atrás de las cortinas.

Dobby se adelantó y se paró de puntillas para sujetar la mano de Hagrid, quien tuvo que agacharse para permitírselo.

\- Ten cuidado, Claire. Avísame cuando puedas que te encuentras a salvo. – pidió Hagrid, preocupado. Claire asintió.

Y con un crujido, el medio gigante, el perro y el elfo desaparecieron. Claire se quedó mirando el lugar que habían estado ocupando un segundo antes, cuando sintió que algo cálido la rodeaba desde los hombros. Se volteó y vio como Neil acomodaba una túnica sobre ella.

\- Se te quedó esto. – dijo el inspector, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Gracias. – dijo Claire. Y pensó en todo lo que podría significar su partida. – Neil… cuida a los chicos, por favor. Vigílalos bien.

Se refería en especial a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Neil se quedó mirando los ojos de la joven por algunos segundos, sin decir nada, antes de asentir.

\- Están aquí al lado. – advirtió el tabernero, en voz baja.

Dobby apareció nuevamente ahí y se apresuró a acercarse a la consejera. Neil tomó la maleta y se la entregó al elfo, quien la tomó al tiempo en que tomaba la mano de la mujer.

\- Cuídate, Claire. Estaremos en contacto. – dijo el inspector, y apretó la mandíbula.

Claire White siguió mirando su rostro durante unos segundos, sin decir nada; no sabía qué decir. Y entonces todo giró alrededor de ella.


	39. Al rescate

Hola a todos! Tiempo sin comunicarme con ustedes xD. Bueno he comenzado a escribir de nuevo aprovechando los tiempos libres que tengo de vez en cuando. El Fic está cerca de terminar, no creo que dure más d capis más.

Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews, por favor, para saber sus opiniones hasta ahora.

Sin más que agregar, a leer!

Dejen reviews :) !

**Capítulo 38.**

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, el fuego de la chimenea continuaba vivo, danzante, emitiendo un calor que proyectaba y generaba somnolencia en la sala de estar del número doce de Grimmauld Place. La única persona que se encontraba viéndola, sin embargo, estaba lejos de sentirse con sueño. Claire debería encontrarse superada por el cansancio, pero no era así. La tarde anterior había dormido una larga siesta, y el descanso que le había proporcionado aún le permitía permanecer despierta. Estaba evaluando lo que debería hacer desde ese punto.

Claro estaba que no podía regresar a Hogwarts, no después de haber atacado a la directora y a sus ayudantes, desarmándola a ella y consiguiendo que algunos de los que la apoyaban en su asalto a Hagrid perdieran el conocimiento. Y tampoco era cosa de que ahora podría ir de allá por acá en el Reino Unido, pues seguramente a partir del día siguiente ella sería buscada por el Ministerio de Magia para encarcelarla, si es que no se encontraba fichada ya.

Para temor de ella, si todo aquel asunto no se solucionaba pronto, y para eso el Ministro tendría que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que Harry y Dumbledore no decían más que la verdad al respecto del regreso de Voldemort, ella se vería obligada a regresar a Estados Unidos donde al menos estaría bajo la jurisdicción de la justicia mágica norteamericana; donde si escucharían su versión de lo ocurrido, al menos.

Pero irse de aquella manera no era lo que quería. No quería marcharse aún, y mucho menos sin despedirse y asegurarse que sus amigos estarían bien.

Claire apartó la vista de las llamas cuando escuchó que Sirius entraba a la sala de estar, sosteniendo dos vasos de cristal con un líquido color miel en su interior.

\- Pensé que querrías tomar algo. – comentó Sirius. Claire esbozó una leve sonrisa decaída y estiró la mano para recibir el vaso.

\- Gracias. – dijo.

Estaba sentada en el viejo sillón, frente a la chimenea. Sirius asintió y se sentó a su lado.

\- Me alegré mucho cuando me dijeron que vendrías, si he de ser sincero. – dijo Sirius, bebiendo un poco del Whisky de Fuego. – Ojalá hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias.

Claire sabía que, aunque normalmente siempre había alguien ahí con él durante el día, ya fuera Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco u otros miembros de la Orden, durante la noche él se quedaba solo en aquella oscura casa. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, pues ella había vivido sola desde que se graduara de la universidad, pero sin duda su casa era mucho más acogedora que la de él.

\- Gracias por permitirme quedarme. – dijo Claire, mirándolo.

\- De nada. Es un placer. Te dije que eres bienvenida aquí, siempre.

Se extendió un silencio solemne sobre ellos, roto por ocasionales chasquidos provenientes de la madera ardiente.

\- Si quisieras… contarme lo que sucedió… no me dieron muchos detalles cuando me informaron que te quedarías aquí… - habló Sirius, tras un rato. – Solo que ni tú ni Hagrid podían seguir en Hogwarts.

Claire apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Luego suspiró y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Podía sentir la mirada asombrada de Sirius viéndola mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y esperaba a que la sensación de tener fuego en la garganta se le pasara.

\- Pues, de manera resumida, la directora y sus hombres atacaron a Hagrid. – dijo Claire, volviendo a abrir los ojos, mirando la chimenea de nuevo. – Y a Minerva. Y yo ataqué a Umbridge.

Terminó su frase con un encogimiento de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia a algo realmente importante. Sirius le ofreció otro trago, y cuando lo tuvo en mano le relató con más detalles lo sucedido aquella noche. Cómo había escuchado el alboroto en el exterior del castillo mientras patrullaba por los pasillos, como había escuchado los gritos de la Profesora McGonagall y como la había visto recibir los maleficios aturdidores directamente en el pecho, y como la maldita vieja cara de sapo había sonreído cuando sucedió.

\- Simplemente no pude dejarlo pasar. – se justificó Claire, bebiendo de a poco esta vez. – Claro que me quedé con las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio directo, solo la desarmé.

También estaba segura de que ninguna de sus aves en llamas la había alcanzado, pues los había lanzado como distracción, no como un ataque.

\- Realmente espero que Minerva se encuentre bien.

\- Lo estará. – aseguró Sirius. – Es de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco.

Claire sonrió de lado, asintiendo. Era verdad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ya tenía algunas limitaciones debido a su edad. Estaba claro que hubiera podido defenderse sin problemas de haber tenido su varita en mano, pero resistir un ataque como ese a su edad. Realmente sería un milagro que no quedara con alguna secuela permanente.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Sirius? – preguntó Claire, mirándolo a los ojos. – Ya no puedo regresar a Hogwarts hasta de Dumbledore lo haga, y pueden pasar meses hasta que eso ocurra. Y el Ministerio seguramente comenzará a perseguirme también…

\- Bueno… como prófugo con experiencia… - dijo Sirius, con un humor en la voz que hizo que Claire reprimiera una risa. – Te recomendaría que busques un lugar donde esconderte… y si me permites una sugerencia, puedes quedarte aquí tanto tiempo como necesites.

Claire sonrió débilmente, y asintió.

\- Gracias.

Sirius asintió.

\- No hay problema. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has ayudado a Harry y a los chicos. – afirmó. – Ya verás que todo esto se arregla pronto. Mientras tanto, será muy agradable tenerte aquí.

\- Ayudarlos me ha servido a mí también. – comentó la exconsejera.

Y era cierto; todos sus ahora amigos era prácticamente su familia ya, y le habían permitido reencontrarse con el mundo mágico, disfrutar de una corta, pero gratificante experiencia como profesora de magia, y además había podido recordar lo mucho que le gustaban los duelos. Pero más que eso, las conexiones que había hecho con todos aquellos que eran importantes para ella… la hacían sentirse viva realmente, casi tanto como investigar, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que comenzaba a extrañar a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, solo por la expectativa de no poder verlos durante el desayuno del día siguiente, o en las tardes, o cuando necesitaran ayudas o consejos.

Sirius y ella se quedaron hablando algunas horas más; él la puso al corriente de las actividades de la Orden, y los avances en sus tareas. Claro, él no había podido hacer más que entregar opiniones y ayudar a trazar planes, puesto que no podía salir de la casa, pero gracias a eso se había convertido en quien manejaba mayor cantidad de información sobre los quehaceres de la organización fundada por Dumbledore, quien, efectivamente no se encontraba escondido, sino que realizando trabajos activamente para detener a Voldemort.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Claire emitió su primer bostezo, y Sirius decretó que debería dormir un poco. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, y siguió al hombre mientras éste llevaba su maleta hacia la habitación que había compartido con Hermione y Ginny cuando se había quedado con ellos en vacaciones de Navidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, Claire despertó pasado del mediodía tras lo que calculaba habían sido unas seis o siete horas de sueño. Demoró unos minutos en reconocer donde estaba, recordando lo sucedido hacía menos de doce horas. Se sentía bastante bien, considerando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El cansancio que tenía acumulado había pasado desapercibido la noche anterior, al menos en la parte física, pero ahora que había podido dormir veía todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

Claro, no estaría ahí dentro de Hogwarts para vigilar y asegurarse de que los chicos estuvieran bien, pero Neil se había quedado atrás y le había prometido que los cuidaría por ella y los mantendría a salvo. Y además, Snape también seguía ahí, sin importar lo molesto que pudiera estar con Harry, seguía siendo un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y proteger a los chicos era parte de sus obligaciones. Y Minerva, cuando estuviera recuperada, también estaría a disposición de su ayuda si algo llegaba a pasar.

Lo único que le quedaba dando vueltas en la mente era su propio destino. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que ya no podía regresar a Hogwarts? Se quedó tendida sobre la cama, intentando pensar en algo. Aún no recibía noticias de nadie, porque le había pedido a Sirius que la despertara si se había o del estado de la profesora o cualquier cosa referente a lo acontecido en Hogwarts, y puesto que él no había ido a sacudirla con urgencia deducía que nada malo había pasado ni que Dumbledore se había pronunciado al respecto.

Suspirando, decidió que quedarse en la cama no le haría ningún bien, así que se levantó. Se puso su bata sobre el pijama y se sujetó el pelo en una cola de caballo antes de salir de su habitación, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba el sonido que delataba la presencia del dueño de la casa. Encontró a Sirius sentado a la mesa, con una taza de café en mano y una copia de El Profeta en la otra. Al escucharla bajar, el hombre levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió.

\- Buenos días. – saludó.

\- Buenas tardes ya, de hecho. – corrigió Claire, divertida. Sirius rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

\- Bastante bien, de hecho. – respondió ella. – Profundamente.

\- Bien, bien. – Sirius dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. – ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Preparé café, pero también tengo té.

\- El café estará bien. – respondió la joven, sonriente.

En la mesa ya había un contenedor de azúcar y otro de crema. Claire se sentó luego de recibir un tazón lleno a tres cuartos con café negro y caliente, y llenó el cuarto restante con crema.

\- Recordaste como me gusta, ¿huh? – observó Claire, divertida.

\- Lo dejaste bien claro en vacaciones. – comentó Sirius, sonriente.

Claire le echó una cucharadita de azúcar a su café y lo revolvió antes de probarlo, y sonrió, satisfecha.

\- ¿No ha habido alguna noticia? – preguntó.

\- Nada; te hubiera despertado de saber algo.

Claire asintió y bebió otro poco de café.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? Hay huevos y tocino. Y quedan algunas salchichas, también. – ofreció Sirius.

\- No, gracias. No tengo hambre aún. – dijo la muchacha, y miró el reloj de pared. – Y ya por la hora lo mejor sería esperar al almuerzo.

\- Buena idea. – convino Sirius. - ¿Qué quieres almorzar? Hay algo de carne y verduras, podría cocinar algo.

Claire lo miró, sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú cocinas? – preguntó, sin preocuparse por esconder su incredulidad.

\- Claro. Bueno, no soy un Chef internacional… - dijo Sirius. – Pero créeme que es mejor que dejar que Kreacher toque tu comida.

Claire pensó en el sucio elfo doméstico de la familia Black y reprimió un escalofrío. La verdad sentía pena por el elfo, pero al imaginárselo manipulando alimentos con sus manos sucias… bueno, su lado de microbióloga podía más que su lado sentimental.

\- No es que no te crea. – dijo Claire, sonriendo de lado. - ¿Pero qué te parece si comemos pizza? Realmente tengo un antojo por una grande con queso extra, aceitunas y jamón.

Sirius sonrió un segundo, pero luego la miró, serio.

\- ¿Cómo iríamos a comprarlas? – preguntó. Claire lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Yo puedo ir.

\- Claire…

\- Sé que el Ministerio podría estar buscándome ya, pero dudo que vayan a hacerlo en el mundo muggle tan pronto. – interrumpió Claire. – Tendré cuidado y regresaré rápido, lo prometo.

Sirius la miró, sorprendido.

\- Iba a decirte que prefiero una con pepperoni. – dijo. Claire rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Traeré dos, entonces.

Siguieron bebiendo café, con Sirius relatándole algunas cosas informadas en El Profeta. Seguían informando acerca de la desaparición y la caza de Dumbledore, pero hasta el momento no había nada que mencionara algo acerca de la huida de Hagrid y la de ella, o de que los estaban buscando.

Claire solo pudo sospechar acerca de las intenciones de Umbridge por no llamar la atención sobre su dirección del colegio cuando los últimos exámenes estaban rindiéndose en esos momentos. El hecho de no haber podido controlar a dos de los funcionarios bajo su cargo no hablaría muy bien de ella si solo llegaba a revelarlo sin inventar una historia convincente a su favor. Eso podía significar que ella tenía un poco de tiempo.

\- Me daré una ducha. – informó Claire.

\- Ya sabes dónde está el baño. – dijo Sirius, quien llevó los tazones vacíos al fregadero.

Claire fue a su habitación y sacó ropa limpia de la maleta, y una toalla y sus productos de belleza antes de dirigirse al baño. Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a bajar, ya vestida y con un pañuelo gris y unas gafas de sol en las manos, y se encontró con Sirius en la sala, sentado en el sillón.

Eran cerca de las cuatro ya, una hora pasado lo decente para ir a comprar el almuerzo. Podría estar de regreso en una hora, más o menos, y la caminata le haría bien. Viendo a Sirius, sentado ahí con apariencia de solitario, la hizo debatirse entre ofrecerle acompañarla, disfrazado de hurón, o simplemente irse ella sola.

\- Snape acaba de avisar que llevaron a Minerva a San Mungo. – habló Sirius, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, aunque había entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Está muy mal? ¿Se recuperará?

\- Madam Pomfrey logró estabilizarla, pero su estado de salud es muy delicado y necesita cuidados especiales. – explicó Sirius, serio. – Dijo que fue un milagro que no le reventara el corazón con el impacto de los hechizos que le dieron en el pecho.

Claire fue a sentarse a su lado, incapaz de articular palabras.

\- Oye… se pondrá bien. – la calmó Sirius. – Solo necesita descansar y de cuidados más profundos; estará de regreso en poco tiempo. Madam Pomfrey hizo lo mejor para sacarla del peligro de muerte, en San Mungo se asegurarán de que siga mejorando. Tampoco cree que vaya a tener secuelas permanentes si sigue el tratamiento que los sanadores le indiquen.

\- Debí… haberla ayudado en cuanto pude… - dijo Claire, débilmente. – En vez de eso… estaba tan enojada con Umbridge que…

\- Ayudaste a Hagrid… eso era lo que Minerva quería hacer antes de que la atacaran. Estoy seguro de que ella te diría que hiciste lo correcto. – aseguró Sirius con firmeza.

Claire lo miró a los ojos y terminó asintiendo. Volvió a pensar en invitarlo a acompañarla a comprar, pero con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, la carga laboral, soportar la sola presencia de Umbridge, y el posterior enfrentamiento con ella y sus hombres, y su creciente preocupación por Minerva, le hicieron decidir por omitir la invitación e ir sola.

Se puso de pie y suspiró.

\- Voy a comprar ya. – dijo, y se envolvió el cuello con la bufanda. – Así que… ¿pepperoni?

Sirius asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa leve.

\- Ten cuidado. – dijo, y se puso de pie. – Voy a buscar a Kreacher, hace rato que no ha bajado del desván.

Claire asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, poniéndose las gafas de sol.

Demoró un poco más de media hora en llegar a la pizzería y pedir las dos pizzas para llevar. Esperó sentada a que terminaran de prepararlas, pensando en Harry y los demás. Seguramente a esa hora debían de estar libre de exámenes, si es que nada había pasado, como fue el caso de los incidentes con los flamencos. Seguramente irían a la Sala Común a relajarse, o al exterior a tomar un poco de sol. Estaba segura de que Hermione aprobaría todos sus exámenes, y Harry y Ron seguramente tendrían resultados bastante satisfactorios también. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando finalizó sus propios TIMOs, cuando era estudiante.

Escuchó el timbre proveniente de la mesa de entrega y levantó la vista, no era necesario que la llamaran por su nombre puesto que era la única clienta en el lugar. Sonrió y fue a buscar las dos cajas de pizza.

\- Muchas gracias por venir, regrese pronto. – se despidió el cajero, un muchacho de unos veinte diecisiete años, más menos.

\- Gracias a ti.

Claire tomó la comida y salió de la pizzería. El olor de las pizzas le terminó de abrir el apetito, y de pronto deseó llegar rápido a la casa de Sirius para comer. Podría Desaparecer, pero no quería correr el riesgo de llamar la atención en un barrio muggle como aquel. Así que resignó a caminar, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no volvería a dejar de comer en el desayuno sin importar la hora en la que despertara. Estaba terminando de recorrer una de las calles principales, llegando a un callejón que debería cruzar para acortar camino hasta Grimmaud Place, cuando escuchó un chasquido fuerte y característico de una desaparición.

\- ¡Claire White, señorita! - la llamó una voz aguda, desde el interior del callejón.

\- ¿Dobby? - preguntó Claire, en un susurro, mirando fijamente al interior del callejón en el que estaba a punto de ingresar. En medio de las sombras, vio el brillo de los enormes ojos verdes del elfo, parecidos a pelotas de tenis. Claire se metió en el callejón rápidamente, luego de una fugaz mirada a los alrededores. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Harry Potter, señorita... ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos salieron de Hogwarts! - alertó el elfo, aterrorizado.

Claire dejó caer las pizzas, tentada de gritar. Pero se controló lo suficiente para no elevar la voz.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Dobby le contó que Neil lo había enviado a avisarle, que Harry le había dicho a Snape que Canuto estaba secuestrado en lo que ambos miembros de la Orden habían deducido era el Departamento de Misterios. Además, Umbridge había sorprendido a Harry utilizando su chimenea para intentar comunicarse con alguien, y que después lo había llevado a él y a Hermione al interior del Bosque Prohibido.

Neil los había visto marcharse, junto a otros estudiantes, montados sobre Thestrals.

\- ¡El señor Hielsen cree que pueden haberse ido al Ministerio de Magia, señorita!

El cerebro de Claire trabajaba a su máxima capacidad, y siendo lo inteligente que era pudo deducir el resto. Harry había sido atraído al Departamento de Misterios; Umbridge lo había atrapado intentando verificar la veracidad del secuestro de Sirius... ¿pero por qué habían ido al Bosque con Umbridge? Seguramente para deshacerse de ella. ¿Y por qué ir ellos al Ministerio, si le habían dicho a Snape que...?

\- No debe haber creído que él haría algo... - murmuró Claire. Miró al elfo. - Dobby... ¿hace cuánto que salieron del colegio?

\- Dobby vino apenas el señor Hielsen se lo pidió. - dijo Dobby. - He estado esperando para poder hablar con usted desde que entró en esa tienda.

Eso daba más menos una hora y media. Los chicos seguramente ya estarían en el Ministerio.

\- Dobby, necesito que me lleves al Ministerio, hacia el interior. - dijo Claire, mirando al pequeño sirviente libre. - Y después vuelvas a Hogwarts e informes que he ido para allá.

Dobby asintió y le tomó la mano, y un segundo después Claire se encontró sola dentro del Ministerio, que estaba completamente desierto.


	40. En el Departamento de Misterios

Hola de nuevo! Aproveché un tiempo libre que me salió de improviso y terminé otro capi. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen.

Especiales gracias a **Ranmoon Boy** por tomarse el tiempo de dejar reviews; esos ánimos me ayudan a escribir.

Ya va quedando poco para el final del Fic, y tengo uno que otro proyecto entre manos.

Dejen más reviews, me gustaría saber sus opiniones de la historia :)

Y ahora a leer!

**Capítulo 39.**

Claire no perdió ni un segundo. Se lanzó a la carrera hacia los elevadores, pasando frente a esa horrible estatua de los magos junto a las criaturas mágicas, junto a puesto del guardia que registraba las varitas de los visitantes, y a través de un corto pasillo. La ausencia total de personal trabajador no le alertó sobre nada bueno; esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para alcanzar a Harry y a los demás y sacarlos de ahí. Tenía que decirles que Sirius estaba bien, que estaba en su casa, muy seguramente enterado ya de lo que estaba pasando y desesperado por estar ahí, donde ella estaba, para salvar a su ahijado.

Aquel pensamiento solo la hizo querer correr más rápido, o hacer algo para que los malditos ascensores se movieran más rápido.

La reja metálica se abrió unos segundos después de que ella presionara el botón de llamado, y entró en él y apretó el número nueve, piso en que se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios.

"Por favor... que estén ahí," pensó para ella, mientras la reja se cerraba y, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado un visitante nuevo, el ascensor comenzaba a descender.

Tenía la varita lista, sujetando su mango con fuerza. El viejo elevador repiqueteaba mientras pasaba los pisos superiores, y finalmente se detuvo en el que ella había señalado.

\- Departamento de Misterios. - indicó una voz femenina.

Si bien no era seguro que los chicos estuvieran ahí, dadas las circunstancias era el sitio más probable.

Claire salió del ascensor apenas se abrieron las rejas. El largo pasillo solo estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas, cuyas llamas bailaron por acción del aire que emergió del elevador.

Llegó hasta la puerta al final del corredor y la abrió de golpe, entrando en una habitación circular iluminada con llamas azules de unas velas. Claire agudizó el oído; no podía escuchar nada, ni ver a nadie con la luz que entraba desde el pasillo detrás de ella.

Si mal no recordaba, de acuerdo a los informes de la Orden, aquella cámara circular era la antesala a varios salones, cada uno con un Misterio resguardado de aquel departamento. Y no podría acceder a través de ninguna de las puertas negras si no cerraba la que acababa de utilizar para entrar.

Gracias a la luz de las antorchas del pasillo y las velas azules, pudo distinguir marcas en las puertas cerradas. Grandes "X" marcadas al rojo vivo.

\- Buena idea. - comentó, en voz baja. Se volvió hacia la puerta que acababa de atravesar y le apuntó la varita, marcándola con un gran "O", y entonces la cerró, sin querer desperdiciar más tiempo.

Inmediatamente la pared de la cámara comenzó a girar, y Claire tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que las luces azules en medio de la oscuridad no le dejaran marcas en la visión y la entorpecieran. Cuando escuchó que el estrépito de la pared moviéndose se detuvo, abrió los ojos.

Suspirando, eligió una de las puertas marcadas al azar y la abrió, deseando tener la suerte suficiente para encontrar la Sala del Tiempo en su primer intento. Claro que era mucho para desear; se encontró en la entrada de un cuarto pequeño, con algunos escritorios que ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible, y al centro del cuarto, una esfera de vidrio que resguardaba una bola de luz dorada en su interior. Parecía un pequeño sol del tamaño de una Quaffle.

Claire miró alrededor del cuarto, no había acceso a ningún otro lado. Así dio un paso atrás, marcó con una "X" la puerta abierta, y la cerró. De inmediato comenzó el profundo crujir de la pared cuando comenzó a girar, y Claire volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Y entre el estrépito escuchó ruidos que nada tenían que ver con el movimiento del muro. Gritos, provenientes desde atrás de una de las puertas. Sabiendo que nada podría hacer hasta que la pared se detuviera, se quedó con los ojos cerrados, intentando no perder el rastro de los gritos y, ahora, también los sonidos alborotados de objetos al romperse.

Pero el muro se movía tan rápido que le fue imposible identificar la dirección desde la cual provenían aquellos sonidos durante mucho tiempo, y para cuando el muro se detuvo, ya no podía escuchar sonidos de origen humano.

\- Mierda... - maldijo, apretando la mandíbula. - ¿Por dónde...?

Y escuchó un chillido, un fuerte golpe, y un grito masculino.

"¡Ginny y Ron!" identificó con urgencia, mentalmente, dirigiéndose a la carrera a la puerta precisa desde la cual los gritos habían provenido.

La abrió y se detuvo al instante, siendo recibida por la oscuridad infinita, cortada solamente por puntos y esferas brillantes.

La cámara del Universo era un sitio legendario dentro del Departamento de Misterios, como se había plasmado en un informe de la Orden, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera así de sorprendente. La oscuridad del caos y el vacío, y la infinidad de estrellas y planetas... ahí de cerca...

Claire saltó al interior de la cámara y se quedó flotando mientras miraba en todas direcciones, buscando dentro de la infinidad. Y escuchó un chasquido, un hechizo siendo lanzado, y otro grito, y lejos de ella distinguió las siluetas de personas, flotando como ella, algunas figuras más pequeñas que las otras dos. Eran cinco en total.

Agitó su varita y se impulsó hacia delante a toda velocidad, hasta que pudo diferenciar bien las identidades de las personas, había dos de ellas forcejeando, Ron y un hombre, junto a lo que parecía ser una versión mucho, mucho más pequeña de Urano.

Tenía que separarlos, si atacaba podría herir a Ron.

Claire agitó la varita y una cuerda emergió desde la punta de ésta y fue a enredarse alrededor del cuello de, por suerte, el hombre desconocido. Ella volvió a mover la varita y la cuerda se retrajo, y gracias a que la sorpresa por haber sido atrapado de aquella forma hizo que el hombre soltara al pelirrojo, pudo separarlos sin mayor problema. Luego agitó la varita una vez más, y aturdió al sujeto, quien dejó de moverse y solo siguió flotando, pasando junto a ella y siguiendo una trayectoria a completa merced de la falta de gravedad.

\- ¡Claire! - llamó Ginny, quien estaba pálida y con cara de dolor, y luciendo incapaz de creer que ella estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Están bien? - Claire se acercó a ellos; el otro tipo, a quien solo reconoció como Mortífago debido a la máscara que aún llevaba puesta, estaba inconsciente ya, y sujetó a Ginny de una mano. La pelirroja sujetaba una de las manos de Luna, quien sujetaba a Ron a su vez.

\- Claire... viniste... - rió Ron, débilmente. - ¿Crees que soy un buen jugador de Quidditch?

Claire alzó una ceja y miró a Ginny y Luna.

\- No sé qué hechizo le lanzaron. - dijo Luna.

\- Ha estado así por un buen rato. - agregó Ginny, jadeando.

\- Deben haberlo confundido de alguna manera... ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? - preguntó Claire, preocupada por la pelirroja.

\- Mi tobillo... - jadeó Ginny, mirando su pie izquierdo.

Claire se inclinó hasta llegar al tobillo herido de la chica y lo tocó con la punta de la varita.

\- ¡_Férula_! - y algunas vendas emergieron de la punta de su varita y se ataron fuertemente alrededor del pie de la chica, sujetando zapato y todo.

La expresión adolorida de Ginny se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó Claire, mirando a las dos chicas. Ron estaba distraído mirando a Urano con una tonta sonrisita en el rostro.

\- Nos separamos cuando corrimos para escapar de la sala llena de esferas brillantes. - explicó Ginny. - No sabemos por donde fueron.

\- Escuché unos gritos hace poco, creo que era Hermione. - dijo Luna, quien parecía increíblemente calmada con toda la situación.

Y justo en ese momento, escucharon a Harry gritar desde la lejanía: "¡HERMIONE!"

La angustia en el grito hizo que la sangre de Claire se helara, y pensó lo peor.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlos. - dijo, manteniendo la calma. Sujetó la mano de Ginny con fuera. - Sujétense fuerte.

Cuando se aseguró de que las chicas estaban sujetas, y que sostenían a Ron, agitó su varita en dirección a la puerta, que estaba, curiosamente, junto a la versión reducida de la Tierra.

Claire sujeto el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, volviendo a sentir el piso y apresurándose para entrar de nuevo en la cámara circular, lista para correr en busca de Harry y Hermione, y entonces los vio, con Neville, ahí mismo, mirándola.

Hermione, sin embargo, estaba en los brazos de Neville, completamente lánguida.

\- ¡Claire! - exclamó Harry, sorprendido. - ¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¡Luna!

Se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Estaba cubierto de mugre y sudor. Ron se tambaleó hacia él.

\- Harry... estás aquí... - rió el pelirrojo. - Estás gracioso, Harry... estás hecho un asco.

Claire tenía los ojos fijos en Hermione, y corrió hacia ella en cuanto estuvo segura de que Luna y Ginny también habían ingresado a la cámara. Se inclinó sobre ella y buscó su pulso. Aún estaba viva, pero estaba muy, muy débil.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó, seria.

\- No lo fé. - dijo Neville, quien tenía algunos dientes rotos y los labios hinchados, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. - Uno fe los Mortífagos le lanfó un hechifo que le atravefó el pefo.

Claire asintió, sin dejar de mirar a la pálida Hermione; había tantos posibles hechizos que podrían haberle hecho eso, que intentar solucionarlo a ciegas era más peligroso que dejarla así. Lamentándolo profundamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

\- Claire, lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa... pensé que tenían a Sirius... - explicó Harry. - Me engañaron.

La ex-consejera se puso de pie.

\- Eso da igual ya. - dijo ella. - Vine a sacarlos de aquí... después los mataré yo misma.

Su voz era severa. Al igual que los amigos de Harry, y los otros miembros de la Orden, también le había dicho lo importante que era que estudiara Occlumancia; justamente para evitar una situación como aquella.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. - dijo Claire, volviéndose para mirar a Harry y los demás. Aunque su voz se había tornado dura, no lucía enfadada. - Ayuda a Ron, Harry. Tú a Ginny, Luna. Y necesito que cargues a Hermione un poco más, Neville.

Luna fue a sujetar a Ginny por la cintura, mientras Harry se pasaba un brazo de Ron sobre los hombros. Neville ya tenía a Hermione en brazos.

\- ¿Hafia dónde? - preguntó Neville.

\- La puerta con el círculo. - indicó Claire, tomando la delantera hacia la puerta marcada al otro lado de la sala. - Rápi...

Estaban apenas a mitad de camino cuando una de las puertas junto a la de la salida se abrió de golpe, y tres Mortífagos entraron, y además liderados por Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- ¡Ahí están! - chilló.

Claire actuó rápido y comenzó a luchar lanzando hechizos potentes, intentando mantener a los cuatro Mortífagos a raya, pero pelear contra cuatro no era cosa fácil, y pronto sus ataques se vieron diezmados, y todos sus rápidos movimientos de varita se redujeron a la defensa.

\- ¡Hacia atrás! - gritó la joven, agitando su varita rápidamente para defenderse y cubrir a los estudiantes, mientras avanzaba de espaldas hacia atrás. - ¡Manténganse agachados!

Desviando un hechizo aturdidor lanzado por uno de los Mortífagos, regresándoselo, logró derribar a un oponente en el momento en que Luna abría una de las puertas y entraba en la habitación con Ginny, seguidas por Neville y Hermione, y Harry y Ron. Claire entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe, justo en la cara de Bellatrix.

\- Colloportus. - Aseguró Claire, jadeante.

Escucharon como dos cuerpos chocaban fuertemente contra el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡No importa, hay otras formas de entrar! - dijo una voz masculina. - ¡Los tenemos! ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Claire miró hacia atrás. Estaban en una sala con estanques llenos de líquido verde y viscoso, en el cual flotaban cerebros blancos y pálidos. Había puertas por todas las paredes.

\- Cierren las puertas. - ordenó Harry, corriendo el mismo hacia una de ellas, apuntándole con la varita. - ¡Colloportus!

Podían escuchar pasos detrás de las puertas, mientras corrían a cerrarlas con magia. Por un lado y otro, cuerpos pesados se lanzaban en contra de las puertas, intentando abrirlas, haciéndolas crujir. Entre los cuatro parecía que iban a lograr sellarlas todas, pero justo cuando iban a terminar, Claire vio que Luna llegaba a la puerta de en fondo.

\- Collo... ¡AHHH!

Vieron como Luna salía disparada hacia atrás al tiempo en que la última puerta se abría y daba el paso a cinco Mortífagos. La chica chocó contra una mesa, se deslizó sobre su superficie y cayó por el otro lado, tan quieta como Hermione.

\- ¡Agarren a Potter! - chilló Bellatrix.

Unos hombres con los rostros cubiertos se abalanzaron contra Harry, quien logró esquivar a uno. Claire agitó la varita y sacó de combate al otro, mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes. Luego se vio forzada a buscar cubierta tras una mesa volteada, a la que encantó rápidamente para hacerla más resistente, porque defenderse de los hechizos lanzados por los otros cuatro enemigos en pie era algo que no podría hacer. Al menos parecía que los Mortífagos no estaban usando sus varitas contra Harry.

\- ¡Hey! - oyó que Ron decía, mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleándose hacia Harry. - Aquí hay cerebros... Harry... jajajaja ¿no es extraño?

\- ¡Sal del camino, Ron! - gritó Harry. - ¡Agáchate!

Claire buscaba cualquier apertura desde atrás de su escondite para poder atacar, pero la lluvia de hechizos le impedía emerger desde atrás de su cubierta.

Ron apuntó su varita hacia el estanque de cerebros.

\- De verdad, Harry... - dijo el pelirrojo. - Son cerebros... mira... ¡Accio Cerebro!

Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta entonces. Harry, Ginny, Neville y los Mortífagos se voltearon para mirar el estanque y observaron como uno de los cerebros salía disparado desde el interior de éste, hacia Ron, con tentáculos que parecían cintas de películas animadas emergiendo desde él. Claire aprovechó la distracción. Se asomó desde atrás de la mesa y agitó la varita, derribando al Mortífago junto a Bellatrix, atrayendo la atención de los demás nuevamente. Comenzó el duelo interrumpido otra vez, y Claire se vio forzada a agacharse tras la pesa de nuevo, bombardeada por maleficios. La joven se asomó por un lado y lanzó otro maleficio, dándole a los pies de otro Mortífago y haciendo que se golpeara el rostro contra el piso de piedra.

\- ¡Mira Harry! - escuchó a Ron. - Tócalo, apuesto a que es asqueroso...

\- ¡Ron! ¡NO! - gritaron Harry y Claire, quien volvía a cubrirse detrás de la astillada mesa.

Claire no podía ver a los chicos desde atrás de la mesa, pero supo que algo estaba pasando porque comenzó a escuchar lamentos por parte de Ron.

\- No... No... No me gusta... - gemía Ron, entre risitas. - Que pare... basta...

\- ¡Harry, lo va a ahogar! - gritó Ginny, y entonces chilló y no volvió a escucharla.

Claire se asomó desde atrás de la mesa y vio que la pelirroja estaba tirada en el piso, quieta, y Ron estaba siendo estrangulado por los tentáculos del cerebro... Harry trataba de quitárselos de encima.

\- ¡STUBEFY! ¡STUBEFY! - gritaba Neville, pero nada ocurría al agitar la varita.

Fue pura suerte que el hechizo aturdidor de uno de los Mortífagos no le diera en el rostro, Bellatrix, en tanto, se lanzó contra Harry para aprenderlo, y éste salió corriendo, intentando llamar la atención de los demás Mortífagos para alejarlos de los demás; dos de los que estaban contra ella salieron tras Bellatrix, dejando a uno solo para contenerla.

"¡Lo atraparán!" pensó Claire, con urgencia. Y se le ocurrió una idea. Agitó su varita contra la misma mesa que la protegía, y ésta salió disparada hacia delante, estrellándose contra su enemigo, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que se golpeó contra la pared. La ex-consejera aprovechó de ir corriendo hacia donde estaba Ron y, dándole un golpe con la punta de la varita al cerebro que lo apresaba, gritó:

\- Stupefy.

Habiendo aturdido al cerebro, los tentáculos se aflojaron. Ella pateó al cerebro y lo mandó lejos.

\- Neville, ayuda a Ron y a las chicas. - dijo Claire, saliendo a la carrera por la puerta por donde se habían ido Harry y los Mortífagos que lo perseguían.

Entró en un pasillo que se conectaba con otros muchos. Podía escuchar la risa de los Mortífagos, y algunas palabras ininteligibles, pero provenían de todas las direcciones. Suponiendo que todos los pasillos estaban conectados entre ellos, no le quedó otra más que seguir corriendo, sin pararse a decidir con lógica, pues no le serviría de nada, esperando llegar pronto hasta donde estaba Harry... esperando llegar a tiempo. Siguió corriendo, entrando y saliendo de distintos pasillos; llegó nuevamente a la Sala del Universo, y vio de reojo que pasaba junto a la Cámara de las Profecías, pero no podía encontrar a Harry.

\- ¿Quién demonios construyó este sitio? - murmuró, jadeante e impaciente. Estaba exhausta e increíblemente preocupada.

Y entonces escuchó las voces con más claridad, un maleficio imperdonable y un grito. Corrió en dirección a las voces y ni siquiera se detuvo a reparar en el detalle de que Neville estuviera ahí, en la Cámara de la Muerte, siendo sujetado por un Mortífago y torturado por Bellatrix, mientras Harry observaba la escena desde el otro extremo, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, con su varita en la mano y una de las profecías en la otra. Solo atacó al Mortífago que tenía prisionero al estudiante, y a Bellatrix quien logró esquivar el maleficio por apenas un centímetro.

Estuvo claro que había tomado a todos los presentes por sorpresa, puesto que tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Neville por un brazo y hacerlo correr hacia donde estaba Harry. Claire se volteó y agitó su varita justo a tiempo para formar un escudo alrededor de ellos, bloqueando un hechizo aturdidor que iba en su dirección.

\- ¡NO! - gritó Lucius Malfoy. - ¡Podrían darle a la profecía!

Esa era la razón por la que no atacaban a Harry con las varitas. Miró a los chicos por sobre su hombro, habiéndose colocado instintivamente delante de ellos.

\- Ayúdenme con el escudo... - pidió, jadeante.

Los dos estudiantes alzaron sus varitas.

\- Protego Horribilis. - dijeron, uniendo su magia a la de ella.

Era solo una protección temporal... los dos chicos estaban tanto o más cansados que ella, no podrían resistir mucho si los Mortífagos presentes, al menos diez, comenzaban a intentar derribar su encantamientos. La mente de Claire trabajaba a toda su capacidad, intentando dar con una salida para los tres, pero todo plan que podía llegar a trazar tenía una debilidad relacionada con el hecho de que estaban rodeados y encerrados, y cansados. Estaban a completa merced del tiempo.

\- ¿Ya lo ves, Potter? - dijo Lucius. - Están atrapados. Ni Longbottom ni White podrán resistir mucho más para ayudarte... ¿Acaso permitirás que mueran para protegerte?

Aquello era completamente sucio. Claire sintió que Harry se movía a su lado, y lo miró de inmediato.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte, Harry. - le advirtió, severa.

\- No seas tonto, Potter. - insistió Lucius. - Dame la profecía y no habrá necesidad de más heridos... o peor. Dudo que quieras que tus amigos se sacrifiquen por tu culpa.

Claire apretó la mandíbula y miró a los dos chicos, pensando. Entre los dos, aunque débil, podían generar un escudo que resistiera bastante castigo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Miró hacia arriba, donde los nueve pares de ojos los observaban. Estaba claro que si Harry entregaba la profecía, ellos acabarían con todos ellos al asegurarse de que la esfera de cristal estaba a salvo en su poder. Bajar el escudo y entregar la profecía no era una opción. Y seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los Mortífagos recordara que había cuatro estudiantes más en la Sala del Conocimiento, que podrían usar como persuasión. Estaban contra el tiempo... pero lo mismo corría para los Mortífagos, pues los miembros de la Orden debían estar en camino ya, o eso esperaba Claire.

La joven pensó en algo y se acercó a Harry, susurrándole algo al oído. Harry la miró, consternado, y tras un asentimiento de cabeza insistente de Claire, le entregó la profecía a quien fuera su profesora. Claire miró a los chicos a los ojos y, para consternación de ambos, les sonrió, con dulzura y luciendo derrotada.

\- No hay otra forma. - dijo. Los Mortífagos observaban, atentos, como la nueva portadora de la profecía se dirigía a los estudiantes.

\- Profefora... - dijo Neville, sin entender.

\- No vayan a bajar el escudo, sin importar lo que pase. - les indicó la joven, tranquila. - Resistan todo lo que puedan, la ayuda llegará.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Claire? - preguntó Harry, mirándolo con terror, imaginando lo que venía.

\- Prométeme, Harry, que no intervendrás. - pidió Claire, mirando los ojos verdes del muchacho a quien veía como a un hermano menor. - Prométemelo.

Harry no fue capaz de decir nada durante varios segundos.

\- No... por favor... esto es... culpa mía. - dijo Harry.

\- No, no lo es. - aseguró Claire. - Actuaste como se esperaba de ti, Harry, si. Pero era porque sabían lo noble y valiente que eres.

Claire se esforzaba por no mostrar tristeza o temor, puesto que no tenía sentido ahora que había tomado una decisión.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ambos. De todos. Sigan así... - aseguró la joven, y bajó su varita. Se notó que el escudo se debilitaba al faltar uno de sus orígenes, pero se sostuvo alzado.

Y Claire dio un paso afuera de él, emergiendo para hacer frente a los seguidores de Voldemort, quienes rieron y aplaudieron, victoriosos. Más Claire se detuvo, con la mano que sujetaba la esfera de vidrio aún dentro de la protección conjurada por los adolescentes.

\- Una muy sabia decisión. - concedió Lucius. - Ahora, dámela profecía, White, y los dejaremos ir.

\- Bueno, temo que no le creo, señor Malfoy. - confesó Claire, poniendo una dura expresión en el rostro. - Temo que la forma en que ha criado a su hijo me dice mucho de usted.

Lo había dicho con ironía.

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó Lucius. - Ahora, dámela o...

\- ¿Me matará? - preguntó Claire. - Eso podría hacer que la profecía caiga de mis manos y se rompa...

Ningún Mortífago se movió, y Claire supo que no se moverían ni para atacar ni para retirarse. El miedo de perder lo que su jefe les había encargado les impedía irse. Aquello era perfecto para lo que ella había decidido hacer. Suspiró y se concentró.

La cosa con la magia era que seguía siendo un tipo de energía, y podía concentrarse y enfocarse, dirigirse y disiparse... todo era física. Mirando fijamente a los Mortífagos comenzó a juntar magia en la punta de su varita, que tenía extendida hacia un lado. Mantuvo su posición firmemente, sin sacar la profecía del interior del escudo, esforzándose con todo la fuerza que le quedaba.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Lucius. - Sólo entregam...

La concentración de magia en exceso era difícil de manejar, y lento de conseguir, por eso no solía usarse mucho. Pero para poder destruir esa sala, derribar las paredes para enterrar vivos a los Mortífagos, tendría que realizar un potente hechizo. Parte de la concentración hacía fuerzas por liberarse, emanando como rayos desde la punta de su varita, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones, perforando el piso, las paredes y el techo, lanzando escombros pequeños en todas direcciones. Los Mortífagos se cubrieron las cabezas con las manos y algunos hicieron amagos por atacar, pero la profecía seguía en su mano y el riesgo de hacer enfadar a su jefe al romperla los atemorizaba más que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer.

Resignada a morir aplastada junto a todos aquellos despreciables enemigos, Claire recordó muchas cosas de su vida. Su niñez junto a sus padres, en el colegio interactuando con amigos y profesores. Recordó su baile de graduación, su ingreso a la universidad y su ceremonia de titulación. A varias personas en las que no pensaba en mucho tiempo. Pero los recuerdos más vivos que vislumbró en su mente fueron los que había generado más recientemente. Las clases que dio en Hogwarts, los estudiantes que conoció, las risas con los profesores en la sala de Maestros. La navidad que pasó con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos y los demás Weasley, con Sirius, Lupin, Tonks... recordó el entrenamiento con Ron, las sesiones de estudio con Hermione... las prácticas con Harry... y supo que extrañaría todo eso y más.

Los rayos salían en todas direcciones, provocando pánico en los Mortífagos, quienes estaban tentados a escapar, pero incapaces de moverse. Trozos de piedra eran pulverizados por la energía mágica, y cuando Claire sintió que sería suficiente aquel impacto, alzó la varita, lista para destruirlo todo.


	41. Cuando la familia muere

Hola a todos otra vez! Estoy On Fire! Escribiendo y escribiendo, ya casi llegando al final!

Muchas gracias a **Ranmoon Boy** por sus reviews y los comentarios de apoyo! (Aquí viene respuesta a tu pregunta anterior).

Lean y den su opinión al respecto.

El fic terminará en máximo dos capítulos más!

Disfruten!

R&amp;R!

**Capítulo 40.**

Harry solo podía mirar a la amiga que había sido su maestra, su consejera y casi su hermana, de pie frente a él, fuera del límite del escudo que Neville y él mantenían alzado, solo con una de sus manos, sujetando la profecía que le había pedido que le entregara, dentro de la protección. La adrenalina del momento hacía que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesar mucho más rápido todo lo que estaba pasando. Miró la profecía, a salvo entre los dedos de Claire, y no pudo evitar notar lo pequeñas y delicadas que eran las manos de la mujer. También volvió a darse cuenta de lo pequeña que era ella en su conjunto; bajita y delgada, no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de volverse tan feroz como él la había visto aquella tarde, luchando contra los Mortífagos que los amenazaban. Recordó la vez que la había encontrado durmiendo sobre un sofá, le había parecido tan… joven en ese entonces, más incluso que la vez en que la vio vestida con el uniforme escolar.

Pero en ese momento no se veía como una niña; de la punta de su varita emergían rayos de luz que salían disparados en todas direcciones, pulverizando los lugares de las paredes y el techo contra los que impactaban, dejando agujeros humeantes y provocando pequeñas lluvias de piedritas. Sintió como la atmosfera se cargaba con energía… como si toda aquella cámara estuviera llena de estática.

Todo aquello estaba pasando por su culpa… Hermione, Ginny, Luna estaban gravemente heridas. Ron podría estar en serios aprietos en ese mismo instante, y Neville estaba herido y había sufrido bajo el mismo maleficio que había conducido a la locura a sus padres, a manos de la misma mujer desquiciada y ruin. Y ahora Claire, quien había estado ahí para apoyarlos, ayudarlos y protegerlos, iba a morir.

Vio a los Mortífagos mirar fijamente a Claire, incapaces de intervenir por miedo a que la profecía sufriera daños, y luchando por mantenerse en sus lugares, con las varitas alzadas para defenderse, esperando a que Claire hiciera lo que estaba preparando. Seguramente, al igual que él, ya habían deducido cual era el final seguro de aquello.

La mujer alzó la mano con la que portaba la varita, que seguía disparando rayos, cada vez más y más rápidos.

\- No desvanezcan el escudo… - dijo Claire, sin mirarlos. Estaba jadeando. – Hasta que la ayuda llegue…

\- Profefora… - murmuró Neville, con voz débil.

Harry quería decir algo… quería disculparse, hacerla cambiar de opinión… pero sabía que no había otra solución y que sin importar lo que él dijera, ella no iba a volver marcha atrás. En cambio, se preparó para recuperar la profecía antes de que cayera al suelo luego de que ella…

Claire apretó su agarre en el mango de la varita y…

Una mano la sujetó por la muñeca. Harry, Neville y la misma Claire se voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con Neil, de pie junto a la exconsejera. Y la energía que había acumulado se disipó rápidamente. Los Mortífagos, tomados por sorpresa, no atinaron a reaccionar hasta que escucharon las puertas detrás de ellos abrirse de golpe.

En lo más alto de la sala, cuatro personas más entraron: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley.

Malfoy se giró y alzó su varita, pero Tonks ya había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor hacia él. El resto de los Mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden se enfrascaron en un combate, lanzándose hechizos los unos a los otros, dispersándose por la sala.

\- Ya has hecho suficiente. – dijo el inspector Hielsen, y se lanzó a la batalla. – ¡Vete de aquí con los chicos!

Harry y Neville deshicieron el escudo cuando notaron como a Claire le temblaban las piernas, y llegaron junto a ella justo a tiempo para sostenerla cuando cedió bajo su propio peso. Claire tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, y una expresión de completo agradecimiento. Aunque había estado completamente preparada para sacrificarse, no estaba realmente lista para morir. Todo en su rostro delataba que jamás hubiera esperado que llegarían a ayudar a tiempo para que ella no tuviera que morir.

Claire miró a Neville y después a él, y entonces reprimió una risa. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga y se puso de pie.

\- Ya estoy bien. – aseguró la mujer. Le extendió la profecía a Harry. – Esto es tuyo.

\- Tenemos que irnos, Claire. – dijo Harry, tomando la esfera de cristal.

\- Si, claro. – dijo Claire, con sarcasmo. – Síganme, los guiaré a la salida para que ustedes regresen con los demás.

Y como si su pequeño momento de debilidad nunca hubiera pasado, Claire corrió a unirse al combate, agitando la varita velozmente, lanzando múltiples hechizos contra los enemigos que se le pasaban por enfrente.

Claire se detuvo y comenzó un cambio de ataques con un Mortífago que aún tenía la máscara puesta. Sus varitas se movían tan rápido que apenas si eran visibles. Entonces un grueso brazo salió de la nada, rodeó a Harry por el cuello y lo levantó, de forma que la punta de sus pies apenas tocaba el suelo.

\- Dámela… - dijo una voz a su oído. – Dame la profecía…

El hombre apretaba tan fuerte la garganta de Harry que no podía respirar. A través de sus llorosos ojos podía ver a Sirius luchando con un Mortífago a unos metros; Kingsley se enfrentaba a dos al mismo tiempo; Tonks, aún a medio camino por las escaleras, disparaba hechizos hacia Bellatrix; Claire hacía retroceder al Mortífago enmascarado… nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Harry estaba muriendo. Giró su varita hacia un costado del hombre, pero no tenía aliento para pronunciar un hechizo, y la mano libre del hombre se acercaba hacia la mano en la que Harry protegía la profecía…

\- ¡AAARRRGGHH!

Neville apareció de la nada; incapaz de articular un hechizo, clavó la varita de Hermione en el agujero de los ojos de la máscara del Mortífago. El hombre liberó a Harry al instante con un quejido de dolor. Harry se giró hacia él.

\- ¡STUPEFY!

El Mortífago cayó de espaldas y su máscara se deslizó: era Macnair, el casi-verdugo de Buckbeak, con uno de sus ojos hinchado y rojo.

\- ¡Gracias! - Harry le dijo a Neville, apartándolo mientras Sirius y un Mortífago pasaban ante ellos, luchando ferozmente; entonces el pie de Harry hizo contacto con algo redondo y duro y resbaló. Por un momento creyó que había dejado caer la profecía, pero entonces vio el ojo mágico de Moody rodando por el suelo.

Su dueño estaba tirado de lado, sangrando por la cabeza, y su atacante estaba ahora ante Harry y Neville: Dolohov, su largo rostro pálido retorcido de alegría.

\- ¡Tarantallegra! - gritó, apuntando su varita a Neville, cuyas piernas comenzaron inmediatamente a bailar un frenético zapateado, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. – Ahora, Potter…

Hizo el mismo movimiento con su varita que había usado para dejar a Hermione en el estado en el que se encontraba justo mientras Harry decía "¡Protego!"

Harry sintió algo cruzar su cara como un cuchillo; su fuerza lo lanzó a un lado y cayó sobre las piernas de Neville, pero el Conjuro Escudo había parado lo peor del hechizo. Harry vio a Dolohov volver a hacer los movimientos de varita y empujó a Neville justo a tiempo para hacerlo a un lado y quitarse él también de la trayectoria del maleficio; ambos lograron esquivarlo por poco.

\- ¡Cuidado, Neville! – gritó Harry. - ¡Es lo que usó en Hermione!

\- ¡La profecía, Potter! – gritó Dolohov, y comenzó a mover la varita.

Y entonces las piernas de Dolohov se hicieron hacia atrás y el cayó de rostro contra el suelo. Harry vio a Claire a unos metros detrás de él, furiosa con el hombre que había herido a Hermione y ahora les apuntaba a ellos. Agitó la varita a un lado y, como su una cuerda sujetara sus piernas, Dolohov salió disparado en aquella dirección, yendo a estrellarse contra una pared. Claire volvió a agitar la varita, y Dolohov terminó plantado contra la escalera de piedra, y no se movió más.

Neville no podía dejar de mover las piernas. Claire se acercó a él y le apuntó con su varita. Pero un rayo de luz verde pasó junto a su cabeza, peligrosamente cerca, y la mujer se hizo a un lado y entró en combate con otro Mortífago enmascarado.

Harry vio a Sirius un poco más allá, peleando con Goyle, y reaccionó justo a tiempo al ver que otro Mortífago se le acercaba por atrás a su padrino. Corrió hacia ellos y le apuntó con su varita.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Los brazos y piernas del Mortífago se juntaron y éste cayó de espaldas al tiempo en que Sirius derribaba a Goyle y se volteaba para ver a su cobarde atacante.

\- ¡Muy buena! – felicitó a Harry, haciéndolo agacharse para evitar que un par de hechizos aturdidores les dieran. – Ahora quiero que salgas de…

Ambos se agacharon una vez más; un chorro de luz verde falló por poco en darle a Sirius. A través de la sala Harry vio a Tonks caer desde la mitad de las escaleras de piedra, su cuerpo inerte volcado por los asientos y Bellatrix, triunfante, volviendo a la batalla.

Sirius fue al encuentro con su prima.

\- ¡Harry!

Harry volteó y vio a Claire, agachada para evitar los hechizos de múltiples direcciones.

\- ¡Toma la profecía, agarra a Neville y sal de aquí! – ordenó la mujer, enderezándose y yendo a enfrentar a Crabbe.

Harry no vio que ocurrió después: Hielsen se cruzó en su campo de visión, peleando contra el desenmascarado Rockwood; otro chorro de luz verde voló sobre la cabeza de Harry mientras se lanzaba hacia Neville.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? - dijo en el oído de Neville, mientras sus piernas se retorcían incontrolables. - Pon tu brazo sobre mi cuello…

Así hizo Neville… Harry se tambaleó… Las piernas de Neville seguían volando en todas direcciones, no le soportarían, y entonces, de la nada, un hombre se lanzó sobre ellos: ambos cayeron de espaldas, las piernas de Neville agitándose en el aire como un escarabajo patas arriba, Harry levantando su brazo izquierdo en el aire tratando de salvar la pequeña bola de cristal de ser aplastada.

\- ¡La profecía, dame la profecía, Potter! - ordenó la voz de Malfoy en su oído, y Harry sintió la punta de la varita de Lucius apretando fuertemente entre sus costillas.

\- No… dé-ja-me… ¡Neville… agárrala!

Harry soltó la profecía por el suelo, Neville se giró sobre su espalda y detuvo la bola contra su pecho. Malfoy apuntó la varita hacia Neville, pero Harry apuntó la suya sobre el hombro y gritó "¡Impedimenta!"

Malfoy salió disparado de su espalda. Mientras Harry se volvía otra vez miró alrededor y vio a Malfoy aterrizar en la tarima donde Sirius y Bellatrix estaban ahora luchando. Malfoy apuntó su varita nuevamente hacia Harry y Neville, pero antes de que pudiera tomar aire para atacar, Lupin saltó entre ellos.

\- ¡Harry, vuelve con los otros y VETE!

Harry agarró a Neville por el hombro de su túnica y lo subió al primer grupo de escaleras de piedra; las piernas de Neville seguían girando y moviéndose, y sin soportar su peso; Harry tiró otra vez con toda la fuerza que tenía y subieron otro escalón… Un hechizo golpeó el banco de piedra en el que Harry se agarraba; se deshizo y cayó un escalón. Neville volvió a caer hasta el suelo, las piernas moviéndose como locas, y guardó la profecía en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Vamos! - dijo Harry desesperado, echando mano de la túnica de Neville. - Simplemente intenta empujarte con las piernas…

Dio un nuevo tirón de la túnica de Neville, que se desgarró por todo el lado izquierdo… la pequeña bola de cristal se cayó del bolsillo y, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cogerla, uno de los pies de Neville le dio una patada: voló unos metros a su derecha y se estampó contra un escalón sobre ellos. Mientras ambos miraban el lugar donde se había roto, espantados por lo ocurrido, una figura blanquecina con unas enormes gafas que aumentaban sus ojos se elevó en el aire, desapercibida para todos excepto para ellos dos… Harry podía ver su boca moviéndose, pero con todos los gritos y golpes que los rodeaban ni una palabra de la profecía podía ser escuchada. La figura acabó de hablar y desapareció en la nada…

\- ¡Harry, lo fiento! - lamentó Neville, su rostro angustiado y sus piernas todavía agitadas. - Lo fiento tanto Harry, yo no quería…

\- ¡No importa! - gritó Harry. - Simplemente intenta ponerte en pie, salgamos de…

\- ¡Dubbledore! - dijo Neville, su cara sudorosa transportada de golpe, mirando sobre los hombros de Harry.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡DUBBLEDORE!

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia donde Neville miraba. Justo sobre ellos, enmarcado bajo la puerta de la Sala de los Cerebros, estaba Albus Dumbledore, su varita alzada, su rostro blanco y lleno de furia. Harry sintió una especie de carga eléctrica a través de cada partícula de su cuerpo… estaban salvados.

Dumbledore pasó al lado de Neville y Harry, que ya no pensaban en salir de allí. Dumbledore ya estaba al final de la escalera cuando los Mortífagos más cercanos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y avisaron a los demás. Uno de los Mortífagos corrió hacia él, moviéndose como un mono por las escaleras opuestas. El hechizo de Dumbledore lo alejó tan fácilmente y sin esfuerzo como si hubiera sido enganchado por una cuerda invisible…

Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella.

\- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor! - gritó, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala.

El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho.

La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima.

Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar.

Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada… Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo…

Pero Sirius no aparecía.

\- ¡SIRIUS! - gritó Harry. - ¡SIRIUS!

Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, él, Harry, tiraría de él…

Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Lupin sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo.

\- No puedes hacer nada, Harry…

\- ¡Sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!

\- Es demasiado tarde, Harry.

\- Aún podemos llegar hasta él… - Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir…

\- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire miraba el arco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Dumbledore seguía luchando, derrotando con asombrosa facilidad a los Mortífagos que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para intentar ir de frente contra él, y ella entonces miró a Harry, quien forcejeaba en los brazos de Lupin, desesperado por correr hacia el arco de piedra.

\- ¡No se ha ido! – gritó Harry. - ¡Sirius! ¡SIRIUS!

Claire tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas, sin poder evitar pensar que Harry acababa de perder a otro miembro importante de su familia. Era tan injusto…

Claire se acercó, volviendo a apuntar su varita hacia Neville, cuyas piernas seguían moviéndose sin control, al tiempo en que Lupin arrastraba a Harry hacia ellos, y Kingsley corría para continuar la batalla de Sirius con Bellatrix.

\- Finite. – dijo Claire, y las piernas de Neville dejaron de moverse.

El muchacho rechoncho pudo ponerse de pie en cuanto Harry y Lupin llegaron junto a ellos. Dumbledore tenía a la mayoría de los Mortífagos restantes agrupados en el centro del salón, aparentemente inmovilizados por cuerdas invisibles; Ojoloco Moody había cruzado gateando la habitación hasta donde yacía Tonks e intentaba despertarla; detrás de la plataforma seguían los destellos de luz, gruñidos y gritos; Hielsen seguía luchando.

\- ¿Harry? – Neville se acercó a su amigo, quien ya no luchaba por apartarse de Lupin. – Harry, realmente lo fiento. ¿Acafo efe hombre… Firius Black era amigo tuyo?

Lupin se volteó a mirar a los muchachos; estaba pálido.

\- Vamos... vamos a buscar a los demás. ¿Dónde están los demás, Neville? – preguntó, sonando como si cada palabra le provocara dolor.

\- Eftán todof aguí atráf. - explicó Neville. - Un ferebro atacó a Ron pero creo que eftá bien, la profefora se lo quitó. Y Hermione eftá inconfiente, pero fe puede fentir su pulfo.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido y un grito detrás de la plataforma. Kingsley caía al piso gritando de dolor: Bellatrix Lestrange se volteó y corrió al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore movía su varita, lanzándole un hechizo, pero ella lo devolvió; estaba a medio camino de las escaleras.

\- ¡Harry... no! - gritó Lupin, pero Harry ya había liberado el brazo de su flojo apretón.

\- ¡ELLA MATÓ A SIRIUS! - aulló Harry. - ¡ELLA LO MATÓ... LA MATARÉ!

\- ¡Harry, regresa! – gritó Claire, mirándolo subir las escaleras a gatas, detrás de la asesina de su padrino.

Dumbledore iba detrás de ellos, a toda prisa, moviéndose con una agilidad impresionante para un hombre de su edad.

Escuchó un grito lleno de dolor y se volteó hacia la tarima donde se alzaba el arco de piedra, y vio que Rockwood caía sobre su espalda, inmóvil, y Neil emergía a la vista, respirando agitadamente, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando con desprecio a su oponente caído. Él la miró y asintió, antes de mirar en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Y Potter?

Claire volvió a mirar hacia la escalera por la que se habían ido Bellatrix, Harry y Dumbledore, y notó que Lucius Malfoy se escabullía por otra de las puertas.

\- Está siguiendo a Bellatrix. – dijo, y comenzó a trotar escaleras arriba antes de escuchar la voz del inspector:

\- Saquen a los heridos de aquí y vayan por los chicos.

Y entonces escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de ella cuando entró de regreso en la cámara de los cerebros. Los cerebros estaban regados por todas partes, varios de ellos extendían sus tentáculos hacia los estudiantes presentes. Ginny trataba de alejarse de los tentáculos más cercanos, Luna gemía en el piso, Ron reía débilmente y Hermione seguía inconsciente. Neil agitó su varita y aturdió al cerebro que se acercaba a Ginny, y luego comenzó a apuntarles a los demás. Claire se acercó a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, observándola de cerca. Ginny asintió.

\- Harry… y Dumbledore… - miró hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Espera aquí, los de la Orden vendrán pronto a buscarlos. – dijo Claire, y se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, con Neil a su lado.

Claire estaba desesperada a tal punto que la fuerza que le permitía moverse la estaba tomando prestada de quizás donde; quería llegar con Harry. Él estaba furioso, dolido… su padrino había sido asesinado frente a él y quería vengarse. Pero sin importar lo hábil que se hubiera vuelto, jamás podría con Bellatrix. Esperaba que Dumbledore pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Entraron en la sala circular y miraron a todas las puertas disponibles.

\- La del círculo. – indicó Claire, dirigiéndose a dicha puerta. Neil llegó primero a ella, dando pasos más largos, y la abrió, pasando primero.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo oscuro hacia los ascensores, y Neil oprimió el botón de llamado.

\- Vamos… ¡Vamos! – gruñó el inspector, impaciente.

\- Ya llega…

Una de las rejas se abrió y los dos saltaron al interior del elevador. Claire oprimió el botón que indicaba "Atrio". Escucharon una explosión y varios crujidos y booms provenientes de varios pisos más arriba; un sonido que los dos conocían muy bien, una batalla. El recorrido a través de nueve pisos pareció durar una eternidad, marcada por estruendos y flashes que les indicaban que la pelea continuaba. ¿Pero quién estaba peleando?

Apenas se abrió la reja, ambos saltaron fuera del ascensor y corrieron en dirección de la batalla.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Neil, empujándola y haciéndola caer justo a tiempo para que un rayo de luz verde, dirigido directamente hacia ella, pasara por sobre su cabeza y fuera a dar a una de las puertas detrás de ellos.

Se habían topado con Bellatrix y Lucius, quienes estaban desandando sus pasos. Los sonidos de la batalla provenían del gran salón de entrada, donde se alzaba esa horrible estatua de los magos y las criaturas mágicas.

Neil agitó su varita para evitar que Lucius pudiera atacar, mientras Claire se ponía de pie.

\- ¿¡Dónde está Harry!? – preguntó Claire, levantando la varita.

Bellatrix emitió una risotada.

\- Mi Amo está aquí… se encargará de Potter y Dumbledore… - dijo la mujer, casi con excitación. Claire solo pudo sentir asco ante ella.

La joven agitó su varita, obligando a Bellatrix a defenderse. Ella era quien había matado a Sirius… ella había provocado que Harry estuviera sumergido en el dolor… Claire la odiaba. Mientras Neil disputaba un encuentro con Lucius, Claire lanzaba ataque tras ataque contra Bellatrix, quien se defendía y buscaba una alternativa para contraatacar, pero Claire no se lo permitiría, no sin ser adrede.

Comenzó a mover la varita más lentamente, actuando como si el cansancio estuviera venciéndola, y Bella le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Claire tuvo que admitir que se encontraba al límite, pues apenas si alcanzó a reflejar el hechizo, lanzándoselo de regreso a su dueña, quien se vio forzada a bloquearlo y luego a moverse para poder atacar de nuevo; Claire aprovechó aquella apertura…

En un movimiento de punzada, al tiempo en que Lucius caía de espaldas, Claire logró lanzar un hechizo que atravesó antes de que el escudo de Bellatrix se levantara, impactando en el hombro de la mujer y lanzándola hacia atrás, gritando de dolor.

Y cuando Claire iba a lanzar otro hechizo para terminar con ella, una sombra oscura apareció de pronto, cerniéndose sobre la Mortífaga caída… el tiempo pareció detenerse, y Claire quedó paralizada por el miedo. Fue capaz de verlo perfectamente… alto, calvo, fantasmalmente pálido… un rostro con cortes en vez de nariz y un par de ojos rojos completamente carentes de alma. Y tan repentinamente como había aparecido, él y Bella se esfumaron.

Claire se quedó de pie allí, jadeando de miedo y cansancio. "Harry…" recordó.


	42. De regreso

Hola a todos! Hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo.

Quisiera agradecer a los lectores, y a quienes han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia. Gracias especiales a **Ranmoon Boy **por su último review.

Hay algo que quisiera apuntar, y es la posibilidad de seguir con esta historia y la participación de Claire, ambientada en El Príncipe Mestizo, pero quisiera saber si a ustedes, los lectores, les gustaría.

Dejen un review o mándenme MP con sus opiniones.

Saludos!

A leer!

**Capítulo 41.**

Harry estaba de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore, con su espalda vuelta al anciano mago y una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de roble pulido. Muchos de los artefactos del Director estaban esparcidos por el suelo, hechos pedazos, víctimas de un arrebato de ira por parte de Harry. El chico estaba furioso… solo quería salir de ahí… no quería ver a nadie… Sirius estaba… y era todo su culpa. Pero Dumbledore quería hablar… y Harry no podía aguantar su ira… quería hacerle daño a Dumbledore… herirlo por haberlo ignorado todo el año y ahora querer hablar...

No había podido pasar ni treinta minutos solo para digerir lo que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, pues apenas llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore utilizando un traslador que él mismo le había preparado, había tenido que soportar las preguntas de los antiguos directores de los retratos colgados en aquella oficina. En el Ministerio, Fudge y un montón de otras personas habían aparecido en el momento justo para observar como Voldemort se encontraba ahí. Ya no habría dudas sobre su regreso.

\- Usted no sabe lo que quiero… - repitió Harry. – No sabe… No quiero oír lo que tiene que decirme…

\- Querrás. – aseguró Dumbledore, con tristeza. - Porque no estás ni de cerca tan enfadado conmigo como deberías estar. Si vas a atacarme, y sé que estás a punto de hacerlo, me gustaría habérmelo ganado.

-¿De qué está hablando?

\- Es mi culpa que Sirius muriera. - declaró Dumbledore, claramente. - O debería decir casi toda mi culpa, no seré tan arrogante para reclamar la responsabilidad de todo. Sirius era un hombre valiente, astuto y activo, y esa clase de hombres normalmente no se conforman con sentarse en casa, ocultándose, cuando creen que los demás están en peligro. Sin embargo, no deberías haber creído ni por un instante que era necesario que fueras al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si hubiera sido más franco contigo, Harry, como debería haber sido, hubieras sabido hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort trataría de engañarte para que fueras al Departamento de Misterios, y tú nunca hubieras caído en la trampa de ir allí esta noche. Y Sirius no hubiera tenido que ir detrás de ti. Esa culpa reside en mí, y sólo en mí.

Harry seguía de pie, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero había desechado sus intenciones de irse. Estaba mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, respirando con dificultad, todavía escuchando, aún sin entender lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Por favor, toma asiento. - dijo Dumbledore. No era una orden, era una petición.

Harry dudó por un momento, entonces caminó lentamente, cruzando la habitación, ahora iluminada débilmente por pequeños hilos de plata y fragmentos de madera, y tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore.

\- Creo haber entendido… -masculló lentamente Phineas Nigellus, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Harry. - ¿que mi tátara-tátara-nieto, el último de los Black, está muerto?

\- Sí, Phineas. -dijo Dumbledore.

\- No lo creo. - declaró Phineas bruscamente.

Harry giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Phineas desaparecer de su retrato y supo que había ido a visitar su otra pintura de Grimmauld Place. Probablemente caminaría de retrato en retrato, llamando a Sirius por toda la casa...

\- Harry, te debo una explicación. - dijo Dumbledore. – Una explicación de los errores de un hombre anciano. Veo ahora que, por lo que he hecho y lo que no he hecho, con tu respeto, pago todas las huellas de los defectos de la edad. La juventud no puede saber cómo la vejez siente y piensa. Pero los ancianos son culpables si olvidan lo que es ser joven... y, como alguien intentó hacérmelo notar hace unos meses, yo parece que lo he olvidado últimamente...

Harry frunció el entrecejo levemente, reconociendo algo similar que otra persona le había dicho, también solo unos meses antes.

\- Claire… - murmuró Harry. Dumbledore asintió una vez, solemne.

\- Me gustaría haberle dado más atención a sus palabras entonces.

Ahora el sol brillaba apropiadamente. Había un borde deslumbrante de color naranja sobre las montañas y el cielo de encima era incoloro y brillante. La luz se reflejaba en Dumbledore, sobre sus cejas y barba plateadas, sobre las líneas profundamente marcadas en su rostro.

\- Hace quince años. - continuó Dumbledore. - Cuando vi la cicatriz marcada en tu frente, supuse lo que eso podía significar. Supuse que eso debía ser el signo de una conexión forjada entre tú y Voldemort.

\- Ya me ha dicho esto antes, profesor. - replicó Harry directamente. No le importaba ser grosero. Nunca más le iba a importar nada demasiado.

\- Sí. - afirmó Dumbledore con aire de disculpa. - Sí, pero verás... es necesario empezar por tu cicatriz. Por eso quedó claro, poco tiempo después de que volvieras al mundo mágico, que yo estaba en lo cierto, y que tu cicatriz te estaba dando advertencias cuando Voldemort estaba cerca de ti o si sentía grandes emociones.

\- Lo sé. - dijo Harry con cansancio.

Y esta habilidad tuya para detectar la presencia de Voldemort, incluso cuando está disfrazado, y de saber lo que está sintiendo cuando sus emociones se despiertan, ha sido cada vez más pronunciada desde que Voldemort regresó a su propio cuerpo y a la totalidad de sus poderes.

Harry no se molestó en asentir. Ya sabía todo esto.

\- Más recientemente. - siguió Dumbledore. - me preocupaba que Voldemort pudiera haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de esta conexión entre vosotros dos. Casi con seguridad, llegó un momento en el que penetraste demasiado en su mente y sus pensamientos, de manera que pudo sentir tu presencia. Estoy hablando, por su puesto, de la noche en la que fuiste testigo del ataque al señor Weasley.

\- Sí, Snape me lo dijo. - murmuró Harry.

\- Profesor Snape, Harry. - le corrigió Dumbledore con calma. - ¿Pero nunca te preguntaste por qué no era yo el que te explicaba esto? ¿Por qué no te enseñé yo Occlumancia? ¿Por qué no te he mirado demasiado durante meses?

Harry alzó la vista. Ahora podía ver que Dumbledore parecía triste y cansado.

\- Sí. - murmuró entre dientes. - Sí, me extrañó.

\- Verás... - continuó Dumbledore con aire cansado. - Creí que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Voldemort intentara abrirse paso en tu mente, de manipularte y de desorientar tus pensamientos. Y yo no deseaba darle más incentivos para hacerlo. Estaba seguro que si él descubría que nuestra relación era, o había sido alguna vez, más cercana que la de un director y un estudiante, habría aprovechado la oportunidad de usarte como medio para espiarme. Temía los métodos que podía usar contigo para hacerlo, la posibilidad de que pudiera intentar poseerte. Harry, creí que tenía razón al pensar que Voldemort podría hacer uso de ti en este sentido. En esas raras ocasiones en las que tuvimos contacto cercano, creí ver su sombra removiéndose detrás de tus ojos...Estaba intentando distanciarme de ti para protegerte. Un error de un hombre viejo...

Y Dumbledore siguió hablando. Le explicó sus motivos para mantenerse lejos de Harry, la razón por la que quiso que estudiara Occlumancia, le contó sobre cómo Kreacher había participado en la maniobra de Voldemort para conducirlo al Ministerio. Le reveló que el Inspector Hielsen era un miembro recientemente integrado a la Orden del Fénix, y que había sido él junto al Profesor Snape quienes habían deducido el paradero de Harry cuando éste no regresó de su viaje al Bosque con Umbridge. También le dijo que gracias a la aparición de Hielsen en el Ministerio para luchar, los Mortífagos probablemente asumirían que había sido él quien había informado sobre la ida de Harry y los demás estudiantes al Departamento de Misterios a los demás miembros de la Orden, lo que protegería la identidad de Severus Snape como el doble agente que era.

Y finalmente le explicó todo lo que debería haberle explicado hacía años; el porqué de volver a casa de sus tíos todos los veranos, el porqué de que Voldemort fuera a su casa, cuando sus padres estaban vivos, a intentar matarlo; el contenido de la profecía y que, debido a la elección hecha por Voldemort en base a conocer una predicción incompleta, ahora ambos estaban conectados y destinados a que uno destruyera al otro.

Y tras todo eso, solo quedaba guardar silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día después de lo acontecido en el Ministerio, Claire se encontraba visitando a Hermione y Ron en la enfermería, junto a Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Harry estaba sentado al final de la cama de Ron y ambos estaban escuchando a Hermione mientras leía la portada de El Profeta Dominical. Ginny, cuyo tobillo había sido arreglado en un segundo por Madam Pomfrey, estaba acomodada en el pie de la cama de Hermione; Neville, cuya nariz había vuelto a su forma y tamaño original, estaba sentado en una silla entre las dos camas y Luna, quien se había pasado a hacer una visita, con la última edición de El Sofista, estaba leyendo la revista al revés sin parecer escuchar una palabra de lo que Hermione estaba diciendo.

En primera plana, el periódico relataba lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, y de que como decenas de testigos habían presenciado la aparición del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Relataban la valiente lucha del Niño que Vivió contra los Mortífagos, y la intervención de Dumbledore.

Aquello, como era supuesto, tachaba cualquier duda que pudiera quedar en la población sobre el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.

\- De nuevo es el chico que vivió, ¿no? – dijo Ron seriamente. – Ya no es un mentiroso con ansias de presumir, ¿eh?

Se sirvió una rana de chocolate de una inmensa pila que había en su mesita de noche, les tiró unas cuantas a Harry, Ginny y Neville y arrancó el papel de la suya con los dientes. Todavía había unos cuantos moretones oscuros donde habían estado los tentáculos de los cerebros que le habían envuelto. Según Madam Pomfrey, los pensamientos podían dejar cicatrices más profundas que casi todo lo demás, aunque desde que había empezado a aplicar abundantes cantidades del ungüento para olvidar del doctor Ubbly parecía haberse dado una mejoría. De todas maneras, si Claire no hubiera aturdido al cerebro cuando lo hizo, las secuelas hubieran sido mucho más graves.

\- Sí, están muy halagadores contigo ahora, Harry. – dijo Hermione mirando el artículo de arriba abajo. – "La solitaria voz de la verdad"… "tomado como desequilibrado, aunque nunca se ha dudado de su historia"… "Obligado a soportar las risas y burlas…" Hmmm… – dijo, frunciendo el ceño – Parece que no mencionan el hecho de que eran ellos mismos los que estaban propagando la ridiculez de su historia en El Profeta…

Hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a las costillas. La maldición que Dolohov le había echado, aunque menos efectiva de lo que podría haberlo sido si hubiera podida decirla en voz alta, había causado, según Madam Pomfrey "demasiado daño para continuar". Hermione tenía que tomar diez tipos diferentes de pociones cada día y aunque estaba mejorando rápidamente, estaba aburrida de tener que estar en la enfermería.

Claire le ayudó a acomodar su almohada, contra la que estaba apoyada.

\- Al menos ahora ya no está en duda tu cordura. – opinó la consejera Claire White. – Y la gente por fin sabe que es verdad… que ha regresado… y estarán alertas y preparados para defenderse.

Claire notó a Ginny captar la mirada de Harry y mirar rápidamente a otra parte, sonriendo.

\- En fin. - dijo Hermione sentándose un poco más recta y contrayendo el gesto de nuevo - ¿qué está pasando en el colegio?

\- Bueno, el profesor Flitwick se deshizo del pantano de Fred y George. – dijo Ginny. – Lo hizo en tres segundos. Pero dejó un poco en una parte minúscula bajo la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione perpleja

\- Oh, dice que fue una demostración de magia realmente buena. – dijo Claire, riéndose.

\- Yo creo que lo ha dejado como monumento a Fred y George. – Dijo Ron con la boca llena de chocolate. – Ellos son los que me enviaron todo esto, ya sabes. – le dijo a Harry señalando la montaña de ranas de chocolate junto a él. – Debe de irles muy bien en la tienda, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Así que todos los problemas han terminado ahora que Dumbledore ha vuelto?

\- Sí, prácticamente. - dijo Claire. – Todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Y eso era referente a todo. Una vez que Dumbledore había regresado al cargo de Director, la brigada Inquisidora había sido disuelta, los decretos educacionales impuestos por Umbridge habían sido revocados y, para descontento de muchas de las estudiantes, el cargo de Inspector General de Disciplina y Comportamiento había sido retirado del personal oficial de Hogwarts, lo que significaba que Neil Hielsen debería dejar el castillo.

Harry ya les había contado a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que el Inspector Hielsen era parte de la Orden del Fénix, y cuando habían preguntado a Claire el porqué de no decirles aquello, ella les había dicho que habían sido instrucciones directas de Dumbledore, pues había sido el Inspector el encargado de vigilar a Harry y a los demás para protegerlos de las medidas correctivas de Umbridge.

\- Supongo que Filch estará contento – dijo Ron apoyando una estampa de una rana de chocolate con la cara de Dumbledore sobre su jarra de agua.

\- Oh, por supuesto. – dijo Claire, irónica. – De hecho ahora se siente muy desgraciado. – Convirtió su voz en un murmullo – No para de decir que Umbridge ha sido la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a Hogwarts…

Los siete miraron alrededor. La profesora Umbridge estaba tumbada en una cama contraria a ellos, mirando al techo. Dumbledore había ido al Bosque Prohibido para salvarla de los centauros; cómo lo había hecho, cómo había emergido de los árboles ayudando a la profesora Umbridge sin más que un rasguño, nadie lo sabía. Y Umbridge no tenía ninguna intención de decirlo. Desde que había llegado al castillo no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba tampoco: su limpio pelo ratonil estaba muy revuelto y todavía había trozos de hojas y ramas en él, pero parecía ilesa.

\- Madam Pomfrey dice que simplemente está en estado de shock – murmuró Hermione.

\- Enfurruñada, más bien. – dijo Ginny.

\- Sí, da señales de vida si haces esto. – dijo Ron y con su lengua hizo un suave sonido de cascos. Umbridge se sentó tiesa en la cama, mirando alrededor salvajemente.

\- ¿Algo va mal, profesora Umbridge? – Preguntó Claire, actuando genuinamente preocupada.

\- No… no… - dijo Umbridge, volviendo a sumergirse en su almohada. – Debo haber estado soñando

Hermione y Ginny ahogaron su risa en las sábanas al ver que Claire hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír.

\- Hablando de centauros. – dijo Hermione cuando se hubo recobrado un poco, mirando a Claire. - ¿Quién va a ser el nuevo profesor de adivinación? ¿se va a quedar Firenze?

\- Tiene que hacerlo. – dijo Claire.

\- Los otros centauros no lo admitirán en la manada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry.

\- Parece que ambos van a enseñar – dijo Ginny.

\- Apuesto que Dumbledore habría deseado librarse de ella para siempre. – dijo Ron, mascando la décimo-cuarta rana– De todos modos la asignatura sigue siendo un desperdicio… Firenze no es mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Hermione. – ¿después de que hemos averiguado que existen profecías REALES? Es una pena que se rompiera la que ellos buscaban.

\- Sí – dijo Ron – Al menos Quien-Tu-Sabes nunca adivinó lo que se decía en ella… ¿adónde vas? – añadió sorprendido y decepcionado al levantarse Harry.

\- Er... voy a ver a Hagrid. Ya sabes, acaba de llegar y le prometí que iría a contarle como estén ustedes dos. – dijo Harry.

Claire se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta de la enfermería; aún no podía hablar sobre lo sucedido, y era natural, puesto que no había pasado ni un solo día. Había que darle tiempo, como le había dicho a sus amigos. Hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

La joven miró su reloj de pulsera y levantó las cejas.

\- Ya es hora. – se puso de pie y miró a los estudiantes, sonriendo. – La profesora McGonagall regresa hoy, iré a buscarla al carruaje.

Aquello puso muy contentos a todos.

Claire se despidió de los chicos y se encaminó hacia la salida del castillo, andando con tranquilidad, saludando a uno que otro estudiante que se encontraba en los pasillos. La historia de como había tenido un duelo con la directora a media noche en los terrenos del colegio, y que la había derrotado a ella y a su ayudante, se había extendido, naturalmente, y una nueva y pequeña fama la envolvía ahora. Claro, para cuando todos leyeran El Profeta, Harry volvería a ser el blanco de las miradas… algo que a ella no le gustaba mucho para él en estos momentos.

Caminó a través de los terrenos, en dirección de la reja, y llegó a ella justo en el momento en que el carruaje llegaba. Sonriente, vio como la profesora McGonagall descendía, apoyándose sobre un bastón, y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

\- Bienvenida, Minerva. – saludó, feliz a más no poder.

La profesora correspondió el abrazo.

\- Gracias por venir a recibirme, querida. – la profesora McGonagall hizo amago de levantar su maleta escocesa, pero Claire se le adelantó y la cogió por ella.

Juntas comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

\- Tranquilo. – dijo la profesora. – Aún me duele un poco el pecho.

\- Es normal… dado lo que sucedió… - Claire negó con la cabeza.

\- Me enteré que llegaste a ayudar a Hagrid después de que me derribaron.

Claire asintió lentamente.

\- Y que le diste una lección de cómo son los duelistas Gryffindor a Dolores y sus hombres. – agregó Minerva, sin poder evitar sonreír con complicidad.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Me gustaría decir que le di un poco de lo mismo que te hicieron a ti; pero no quería que a Hagrid lo inculparan por algo que yo hubiera hecho. – Claire se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que me quedaré con las ganas.

Luego Minerva le pidió que le explicara lo sucedido en el Ministerio, y como iban caminando lento debido a las limitaciones físicas de la mujer mayor, hubo tiempo de relatarle toda su versión de lo acontecido.

\- Pobre Potter… - comentó la profesora. Claire asintió, suspirando.

Y hablando de Harry, iban entrando en el castillo cuando divisaron al susodicho apuntando a Draco Malfoy con la varita.

\- ¡Potter! – escucharon que gritaba el profesor Snape.

Claire y Minerva se miraron la una a la otra y apresuraron el paso, comenzando a subir las escaleras, escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía en el vestíbulo de entrada.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Potter? – dijo Snape, fríamente.

\- Estoy tratando de decidir la maldición que le echaré a Malfoy. – dijo Harry, fieramente.

\- Baja esa varita de una vez. – dijo Snape tajantemente – Diez puntos menos para Gryff… Ah. Veo que ya no hay puntos en los relojes de Gryffindor para quitar. En ese caso, Potter, simplemente tendremos que…

\- ¿Añadir algunos? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, cuando ella y Claire llegaron junto a Harry y Snape, dándose cuenta de que Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí también.

\- ¡Profesora McGonagall! – dijo Snape, adelantándose. – Veo que ya está fuera de San Mungo.

\- Sí, profesor Snape. – dijo McGonagall. – Estoy casi como nueva. Ustedes dos, Crabbe y Goyle. –Hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia adelante y ambos empezaron a andar, arrastrando sus enormes pies torpemente. – Aquí. – dijo, pidiendo la maleta a Claire y casi tirándola en el pecho de Crabbe. – Lleven esto a mi oficina por mí.

Se giraron y empezaron a subir por los escalones de mármol.

\- Bien, entonces… – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a los relojes de arena de la pared. – creo que Potter y sus amigos deberían ganar cincuenta puntos cada uno por alertar al mundo del regreso de Quien-Tú-Sabes. ¿Qué dice usted, profesor Snape?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Snape, aunque Claire sabía que había oído perfectamente. – Oh...bueno… supongo que…

Claire miró a Harry, y ambos se sonrieron disimuladamente.

\- Así que son cincuenta cada uno para Potter, los dos Weasleys, Longbottom y la señorita Granger. – dijo la profesora McGonagall y una lluvia de rubíes cayeron en el reloj de Gryffindor mientras hablaba – Ah, y supongo que también otros cincuenta para la señorita Lovegood. – añadió, y un número de zafiros cayeron en el reloj de Ravenclaw. – Ahora, creo que quería quitarle diez a Potter, profesor Snape, así que… eso es todo.

Unos pocos rubíes subieron a la parte de arriba del reloj, dejando de todos modos una respetable cantidad debajo.

\- Bueno, creo que el Director quería que nos reuniéramos todos en su oficina cuando llegara. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, y miró a los dos estudiantes. – No quiero saber que se andan metiendo en problemas, vayan a sus Salas Comunes, ustedes dos.

Malfoy no perdió tiempo y partió de inmediato en dirección a las Mazmorras. Claire le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de que él también se marchara, notando su evidente estado de duelo, aún. El tiempo se encargaría de sanarlo.


	43. Familia

Hola a todos! Y hemos llegado al final del fic. Ha sido un camino bastante largo, y espero que todos los que leyeron encontraran satisfacción al mismo nivel que yo al escribir. Quisiera agradecer a todos por acompañarme en este sencillo viaje, esperando que se divirtieran.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia, y sobre todo respecto a Claire White, a quien podrían ver en un nuevo fic pronto, si es que se les antoja que continúe con el OC en un fic ambientado en el Príncipe Mestizo.

Saludos a todos!

Lean y comenten!

**Capítulo 42.**

Claire se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su despacho, y podía ver claramente a Harry, sentado en un banco medio oculto por unos arbustos, a la orilla del lago, mirando fijamente la superficie del agua. Se había percatado de que el estudiante estaba ahí porque se había parado frente a la ventana para contemplar los terrenos justo en el mismo instante en que él salía de la cabaña de Hagrid. En vez de regresar al castillo, sin embargo, se había desviado para ir a sentarse, en soledad. Claire podía entenderlo; estaba pasando algo muy difícil, y le llevaría tiempo superarlo. Harry era un chico excepcional, increíblemente fuerte… Y aún así quizás nunca superara del todo la muerte de su padrino. La muerte de sus padres era otra cosa, diferente; Harry ni siquiera los había conocido en verdad, no podía recordarlos… para él, nunca habían sido parte de su vida. Pero Sirius… él había sido la única familia que tenía que se preocupaba por él, un hombre que era mezcla de padre, amigo y hermano. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Claire había conocido poco a aquel hombre, pero su amabilidad, su sentido del humor y el enorme cariño que demostraba por su ahijado habían hecho que ella lo respetara mucho, desarrollando una amistad cordial con él en muy poco tiempo. Cuando habían regresado a Hogwarts, cuando por fin había podido estar sola en su habitación, había llorado. Mayormente por el dolor por el que Harry, quien era ya para ella un hermanito menor, estaba pasando; pero había una parte de ella que también lloraba por la muerte de Sirius, porque ya no volvería a verlo en vida.

La joven suspiró. Se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada en aquellos momentos. Luego de que la profesora McGonagall regresara, ellas dos y el profesor Snape habían ido a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien les había informado acerca de algunos cambios que se darían en Hogwarts el siguiente año escolar, lo cual les reveló bajo la más absoluta confidencialidad.

Un nuevo profesor sería integrado al equipo de docentes; un nuevo profesor de pociones. Inmediatamente Claire supo que el actual profesor de dicha materia pasaría a ocupar la plaza libre, como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Snape se había mostrado entusiasmado con la idea, muy a su estilo.

Fue al final de aquella reunión, luego de que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape se retiraran, que Dumbledore le había pedido que se quedara para discutir un asunto en privado. Y le había planteado algo que, con todo lo sucedido durante el año entero, ella no se había planteado antes.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

Claro estaba, ahora que el profesorado del próximo año estaba completo, ella no era necesaria ahí. Lo lógico sería que se marchara. Pero cuando se lo expuso al anciano, él simplemente había sonreído y había indicado que si ella se marchaba sería solo por su propia decisión. Luego le había dicho que, si decidía quedarse el año siguiente, siempre tendría algo que hacer ahí en Hogwarts. Y en la Orden, de la que seguía siendo parte.

Y le había dado un sobre. No era un pergamino, era un sobre de papel con varias formas en su interior, o eso se veía al verlo a contraluz. Ni siquiera lo había abierto, la verdad. Se encontraba confundida, sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, tenía una carrera que seguir forjando; ella era una científica, después de todo. Investigar, descubrir las verdades del mundo y entregar ese conocimiento a los que se estaban iniciando; para eso se había educado, y le encantaba hacerlo. El trato original había sido que ella iría al colegio a enseñar Defensa, y a ayudar a Harry a prepararse; y había cumplido a toda la extensión de lo posible. Ya estaba hecho.

Pero por el otro lado, también era parte de ese mundo, y gracias a su estadía ahí y al haber conocido a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás… brujas y magos tan maravillosos y tan valientes, inmersos en una lucha tan peligrosa y tan decisiva para la comunidad mágica, y el mundo. Y su bando necesitaba toda la ayuda con la que pudieran contar.

Claire sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando recordó la imagen de Voldemort… aquellos ojos rojos y fríos… Si, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

La mujer se alejó de la ventana y fue a sentarse frente a su escritorio. Ahora que los exámenes habían acabado los estudiantes ya no iban a cada segundo a hacerle preguntas. Tenía el sobre que le había entregado Dumbledore sobre su escritorio, aún cerrado, blanco y sin ninguna inscripción en el exterior que indicara su contenido.

Sabiendo incluso que tendría que tomar una decisión dentro de los próximos días, pues el final del curso no estaba a más de cinco días, estiró la mano derecha y cogió el sobre para abrirlo. Sacó unos documentos y comenzó a leerlos, frunciendo el entrecejo a medida que avanzaba en su contenido. Leyó las cuatro páginas; al final tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Oh, profesor Dumbledore… - murmuró, y se puso de pie para salir de su oficina, a toda prisa y con los papeles en la mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron y Hermione salieron de la enfermería completamente curados tres días antes del final de curso. Hermione daba muestras de querer hablar de Sirius, pero Ron no paraba de hacer extraños ruidos con su boca cada vez que mencionaba su nombre. Harry no estaba seguro de si quería hablar de su padrino todavía; sus deseos variaban como su humor. Sin embargo tenía una cosa clara: por muy descontento que estuviera ahora echaría de menos Hogwarts cuando volviera al número cuatro de Privet Drive. No se sentía mejor, incluso cuando entendiera perfectamente porqué tenía que volver; de hecho nunca había temido más su vuelta.

La profesora Umbridge se fue de Hogwarts el día antes de que finalizara el curso. Al parecer había dejado la enfermería a la hora de cenar. Esperaba, evidentemente, pasar desapercibida pero para su infortunio se encontró a Peeves en el camino, que se puso a la altura de lo que Fred le había pedido y la persiguió alegremente todo el camino, golpeándole alternativamente con un bastón y un calcetín lleno de tiza. Muchos alumnos corrieron al Hall de entrada para verla escapando y los jefes de casas sólo intentaron detenerlos a medias.

La profesora McGonagall y Claire volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares en la mesa de profesores, después de que la profesora les diera a los estudiantes extasiados una muy débil reprimenda, y manifestó claramente su decepción por no poder correr tras de Peeves, pues este había tomado prestado su bastón. Claire, por su parte, había sonreído disimuladamente, recordándose a sí misma que tendría que felicitar al Poltergeist por haber sido paciente al esperar donde ella le había indicado.

Cuando llegó la última tarde de colegio, ya todos tenían las maletas listas para su viaje de regreso a casa, y Claire no era la excepción. Harry, sin embargo, si lo era.

\- Hazlo mañana. – dijo Ron que estaba esperando en la puerta del dormitorio. – Venga, estoy hambriento.

\- No creo que tarde mucho, si quieres ve adelantándote.

Pero cuando la puerta del dormitorio estuvo cerrada, Harry no hizo ningún esfuerzo por darse prisa al hacer las maletas. La última cosa que quería era asistir al banquete de despedida. Estaba preocupado de que Dumbledore lo nombrara en alguna parte de su discurso y estaba seguro de que mencionaría el retorno de Voldemort, como había hecho el año pasado.

Harry sacó un par de túnicas arrugadas del fondo de su baúl para volver a doblarlas y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había un paquete envuelto de mala manera en una esquina. Se agachó, lo sacó de debajo de sus zapatillas y empezó a examinarlo. En unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sirius se lo había dado en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld. "Úsalo si me necesitas, ¿vale?" Harry se tiró en su cama y rompió el envoltorio. Cayó al suelo un pequeño espejo cuadrado. Parecía bastante viejo y estaba muy sucio. Harry lo sostuvo a la altura de su cara y vio a su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada. Le dio la vuelta al espejo. En el reverso había una nota escrita por Sirius.

"_Es un espejo de dos caras, yo tengo el otro de la pareja. Si necesitas hablarme, simplemente di mi nombre en él; aparecerás en mi espejo y podré hablar en el tuyo. James y yo solíamos usarlos cuando estábamos en castigos separados."_

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir violentamente. Recordaba haber visto a sus padres muertos en el espejo de Erised hacía cuatro años. Iba a poder hablar con Sirius de nuevo ahora mismo, lo sabía… Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie más: el dormitorio estaba completamente vacío. Volvió a mirar al espejo, lo elevó a la altura de su cara con manos temblorosas y dijo alto y claro:

\- Sirius.

Su aliento empañó la superficie del cristal. Sostuvo el espejo incluso más cerca de él cargado de entusiasmo, pero los ojos que le parpadearon a través del vaho eran, definitivamente, los suyos. Limpió el espejo y dijo de manera que cada sílaba corriera a través de la habitación:

\- Sirius Black.

Nada sucedió. La cara de decepción que le miraba a través del espejo seguía siendo la suya. Sirius no llevaba el espejo con él cuando atravesó el arco, dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza. Por eso no funciona. Harry permaneció todavía quieto durante un momento, después tiró el espejo dentro del baúl, donde se rompió. Durante un espléndido minuto había estado convencido de que iba a ver a Sirius de nuevo, de que iba a volver a hablarle.

La decepción empezó a quemarle en la garganta; se levantó y empezó a tirar las cosas sin doblar encima del espejo roto, mientras reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Acababa de terminar de empacar, sin nada de cuidado, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se quedó quieto y en silencio, no queriendo estar acompañado en ese minuto.

\- Harry… soy yo…

Harry miró hacia la puerta al escuchar a Claire, y se debatió por cerca de treinta segundos si debía permitirle entrar, antes de acceder finalmente.

\- Pasa… - dijo simplemente.

Con un crujido del pomo y las bisagras, la puerta se abrió, y la consejera entró, vestida con la falda y la blusa que había usado durante su primer día como profesora. Claire cerró la puerta detrás de ella y entonces se acercó a él, deteniéndose a medio camino entre la puerta y el muchacho.

Harry la miró a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada, concentrándose en su baúl, el que acababa de cerrar por un viejo hábito para que Claire no viera su desorden. La mujer miró alrededor de la habitación; las camas estaban desprovistas de sus sábanas y cobertores, puesto que no habría estudiantes durmiendo en ellas hasta que comenzara el nuevo año escolar. Las cortinas alrededor de ellas tampoco estaban colgadas, pues irían a lavarse junto a la ropa de cama.

\- Siempre he pensado que, por alguna razón, las habitaciones de las chicas son más bonitas. – comentó Claire, queriendo romper el hielo. Harry no reaccionó.

Podía sentir como la mujer lo miraba, pero él no tenía nada que decir. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Escuchó como la consejera suspiraba y caminaba para ir a sentarse sobre la cama de Harry.

\- Mira… Harry… he querido hablarte los últimos días… y noté que no estabas en el banquete… - dijo Claire.

\- ¿Has venido a decirme también que es normal todo lo que estoy sintiendo? – preguntó Harry, con brusquedad. Ya había oído eso antes, y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Se volteó hacia Claire, encontrándose con su mirada tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué debería decirte cómo tendrías que sentirte? – preguntó ella, retórica. – No. Vine a decirte… como nos sentimos los demás.

Harry no pudo menos que alzar las cejas ante eso. En todos esos días no se había detenido a pensar en ningún momento en lo que sentía el resto.

\- ¿Cómo… te sientes tú…?

Claire sonrió levemente, y le dio unas palmadas al sitio junto a ella sobre el colchón. Harry dudó un segundo, sin saber si quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir realmente, pero entonces recordó lo que ella había hecho en el Ministerio. Había sido la primera en aparecer a ayudarlos, los había salvado… y había estado a punto de sacrificarse con tal de que ellos sobrevivieran. Y pensó que se lo debía… y la idea de que Sirius hubiera querido que él la escuchara pasó, extrañamente, por su cabeza.

Se sentó a su lado.

\- Yo siento… muchas cosas… - comenzó Claire, suspirando. – La muerte de alguien cercano es siempre algo muy duro, Harry. O eso dicen… yo siento que Sirius se ha ido y que no volverá… y me entristece mucho. No sé cómo te sientes tú exactamente, Harry, pero sí sé que lo que sea que estés sintiendo es mucho, mucho más intenso de lo que siento yo respecto a su muerte.

Harry la miraba a los ojos, con la mandíbula tensa.

\- Te digo esto, Harry, porque estás viviendo algo muy doloroso, eso se nota. Pero no debes olvidarte de vivir. – continuó Claire. – Y al vivir… tu vida, Harry, no es solo tuya, de hecho.

\- ¿Qué… quieres decir…?

\- Piensa en lo que estás sintiendo, Harry. Con Sirius… ¿no sientes que hay una parte de ti que se ha ido? ¿Qué estás incompleto de alguna forma?

Harry lo entendió perfectamente entonces. Asintió.

\- Al igual que tú, hay otros que se sienten así. Los amigos de Sirius; Tonks, Dumbledore… Molly ha estado muy dolida desde que se enteró. – explicó Claire. – Y Remus… si hay alguien que puede entenderte mejor que nadie en estos momentos, es él.

Harry abrió la boca; se había olvidado por completo de Lupin. Los recuerdos que vio de Snape, donde Sirius, Lupin, Petigrew y su padre, James, se divertían juntos, bromeando y molestando a los demás… aparecieron en su cabeza. Y supo que, al igual que él, Remus Lupin acababa de perder al único familiar que quería que le quedaba. Sirius había sido un hermano para él, además de su mejor amigo.

\- Todos los que lo conocimos nos sentimos diferente al respecto… - continuó Claire. – Y aunque me duele que haya muerto, hay algo más que me mantiene inquieta cuando intento dormir, y eso es algo que, me atrevo a decir, sentimos todos tus amigos en este momento.

El muchacho no dijo nada.

\- Todos quisiéramos poder quitarte tu dolor de encima. – habló Claire, en un susurro.

Y tras eso, Claire simplemente lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar. No fue un llanto desconsolado, ni tampoco una lluvia de lágrimas. Fue un derrame corto y silencioso, no por el dolor ni el impacto de haber perdido a Sirius, sino por recordar de pronto que aún quedaba gente en el mundo que se preocupaba por él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El regreso a casa en el Hogwarts Express al día siguiente estuvo cargado de eventos. En primer lugar, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que habían estado esperando durante toda la semana un momento para atacar sin la presencia de algún profesor intentaron detener a Harry cuando éste volvía del baño. El ataque podía haber tenido éxito si no llega a ser por el hecho de que intentaron hacerlo delante de un compartimento lleno de miembros de la AD, quienes viendo lo que estaba pasando por el cristal de la puerta se levantaron y fueron en ayuda de Harry.

Para cuando Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein y Ferry Boot hubieron terminado de lanzar una amplia variedad de los hechizos y maldiciones que Harry les había enseñado, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no parecían otra cosa que unos lingotes exprimidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts y Harry, Ernie y Justin los levantaron a donde estaban los equipajes y los dejaron allí.

\- Tengo que reconocer que estoy deseando ver la cara de la madre de Malfoy cuando se baje del tren. – dijo Ernie con satisfacción mientras veía a Malfoy retorcerse encima suyo. Ernie nunca olvidaría el descaro de Malfoy al quitarle puntos a Hufflepuff durante el breve tiempo que estuvo como miembro de la Brigada Inquisidora.

\- La madre de Goyle estará bastante contenta. – dijo Ron que había venido a revisar la fuente del jaleo – Ahora tiene mucho mejor aspecto… de todos modos, Harry, el carrito de la comida acaba de parar… si quieres algo…

Harry agradeció a los otros la ayuda y volvió con Ron a su compartimento, donde compró una montaña de pasteles de caldero y pastas de calabaza. Hermione leía El Profeta diario de nuevo, Ginny estaba haciendo un test en El Quisquilloso y Neville estaba moviendo su Mimbulus mimbletonia, que había crecido mucho durante el año y ahora hacía unos extraños ruiditos cuando alguien la tocaba.

Claire entró en el compartimiento un rato después, quien al ya no ser miembro de equipo docente del Hogwarts, no tenía ningún motivo para no estar ahí. Había estado recorriendo el tren en una última ronda de vigilancia, y ya estaba desocupada. Harry y Ron no dijeron nada respecto a los tres estudiantes de Slytherin encerrados en el porta equipaje.

La joven se sentó entre Luna y Neville, frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aceptó encantada los dulces que Harry le ofreció.

\- Te los debo por todo el chocolate que me diste durante el año. – bromeó Harry. Claire rio con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer ahora, profesora? – preguntó Neville. - ¿Volverá a Estados Unidos?

\- Vamos, Neville, ya no soy su profesora, ni consejera… llámame Claire. – pidió la mujer, sonriente. El chico de rostro redondo se sonrojó levemente, y asintió. – No, no volveré por ahora. Por lo menos hasta el final del verano.

\- ¿Te quedarás en Gran Bretaña? – preguntó Ron. - ¿Qué harás durante este tiempo?

\- Oh, conseguí un trabajo haciendo clases de biología molecular y microbiología en cursos de repetición de verano para estudiantes de bioquímica y biotecnología en la UCL. – explicó Claire, comiendo un pastel de calabaza. – También haré algunas cosas que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny supieron que se trataba de cosas para la Orden.

Y siguieron hablando sobre sus planes para el verano. Ahora que sabían que Claire se quedaría en el Londres, se atrevieron incluso a hacer planes para reunirse y divertirse en el mundo muggle, donde estarían más seguros, dentro de todo. Todo en base a la disponibilidad de Claire.

\- Ey, Harry. – dijo Ron suavemente señalando con la cabeza la ventana de cristal que daba al pasillo del tren.

Harry miró hacia donde su amigo le indicaba y vio a Cho pasando, acompañada por su amiga Marietta Edgecombe, que llevaba un pasamontañas en el cuello. Sus ojos y los de Chon coincidieron por un segundo. Cho se puso colorada, pero siguió andando.

\- ¿Qué – erh – qué pasa con ella y contigo ahora? – preguntó Ron.

\- Nada. – dijo Harry.

\- He escuchado – erh – que ahora está saliendo con otra persona. – dijo Hermione tentadoramente.

Harry se sorprendió de que esa información no le dolía nada. Querer impresionar a Cho pertenecía a un pasado que ya no estaba conectado con él; de hecho sentía lo mismo por casi todo lo que había querido antes de la muerte de Sirius.

La semana que había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Sirius parecía haber durado muchísimo y se había dividido en dos universos: uno con Sirius y el otro sin él.

\- Mejor que estés fuera del asunto. – dijo Ron forzadamente. – Bueno, es verdad que es muy guapa y todo eso, pero creo que deberías buscar a alguien más alegre.

\- Y fuerte. – comentó Claire, haciéndose la loca.

\- Supongo que con otra persona será lo suficientemente alegre. – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Con quién está ahora, de todos modos? – preguntó Ron a Hermione, pero fue Ginny quien respondió.

\- Con Michael Corner. – dijo.

\- Michael… pero… – dijo Ron volviéndose de espaldas para mirarla fijamente. - ¡pero tú estabas saliendo con él!

\- Ya no. – dijo Ginny resueltamente. – No le gustó que Gryffindor venciera a Ravenclaw en el partido de Quidditch y se volvió un verdadero pelmazo, así que decidí cortar con él… y él corrió a Cho a buscar consuelo. – Se frotó la nariz con el final de su pluma, puso El Quisquilloso bocabajo y empezó a corregir los resultados. Ron parecía encantado.

\- Bien, siempre pensé que era un idiota. Mejor para ti. Simplemente, la próxima vez elige a alguien… mejor.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Harry al decir estas palabras.

\- Bien, he elegido a Dean Thomas, ¿te parece mejor? – preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Ron.

Anticipándose a una discusión de hermanos, Claire intervino.

\- Ron, es decisión de cada chica con quien sale o no. – dijo con firmeza. – Un buen hermano mayor debe apoyarla… y estar preparado para patear el trasero de cualquiera que la haga sufrir.

El pelirrojo pareció debatirse entre seguir discutiendo o dejar el asunto hasta ahí. Finalmente no dijo nada. Claire miró a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti y Hielsen? – le preguntó Harry a Claire, sonriente.

La mujer fue completamente tomada con la guardia baja con dicha pregunta.

\- Bueno… él… yo… nosotros… este… - murmuró Claire, quien volvía a parecer alguien de la edad de todos los presentes con el brillante sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas.

Cuando se aproximaron a la estación de King Cross y el tren empezó a aminorar su marcha, Harry pensó que nunca había deseado dejarlo menos. Incluso empezó a preguntarse qué pasaría si simplemente se negara a bajar de él y se quedara hasta el primero de Septiembre, para que lo llevara de nuevo a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se hubo detenido cogió la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl para bajarse, como siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando el inspector del tren les señaló a Harry, Ron y Hermione que era seguro pasar entre las plataformas nueve y diez encontró una sorpresa esperando en el otro lado; un grupo de personas estaban esperándole para recibirlo cuando no esperaba a nadie.

Estaba Ojoloco Moody bastante siniestro con un sombrero de hongo que parecía haberse puesto para tapar su ojo mágico (aunque casi no servía de ayuda). Sus manos agarraban algo largo y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una voluminosa capa de viaje. Tonks estaba justo a su lado, con su pelo color rosa chicle brillando a la luz del sol que se filtraba por el sucio cristal del techo de la estación. Llevaba unos vaqueros llenos de remiendos y una camiseta de un morado brillante con el lema de Las Hermanas Extrañas en ella. Junto a Tonks estaba Lupin con su cara pálida, su pelo grisáceo y un largo abrigo que cubría unos pantalones y un jersey en estado lamentable.

Al frente del grupo estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, vestidos en sus mejores ropas muggles, y Fred y George quienes llevaban unas chaquetas de marca, nuevas de un material escamoso espeluznante de color verde.

\- ¡Ron, Ginny! – gritó la señora Weasley, corriendo a darle un caluroso abrazo a sus hijos. – Oh, y Harry, cariño… ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien. – mintió Harry mientras era abrazado fuertemente. Por encima de su hombro pudo ver a Ron riéndose de las ropas nuevas de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que son? – preguntó, señalando las chaquetas.

\- La piel de dragón más fina que existe, pequeño hermano. – dijo Fred subiéndose un poco la cremallera. - El negocio va viento en popa y pensamos que nos haríamos un regalo.

\- Hola, Harry. – dijo Lupin cuando la señora Weasley dejó a Harry y se fue a saludar a Hermione.

\- Hola. – dijo Harry. – No esperaba que… ¿qué están haciendo todos aquí?

\- Bueno. – dijo Lupin, con una pequeña sonrisa – Claire sugirió que sería una buena idea tener una pequeña charla con tu tía y tu tío antes de que te llevaran a casa.

Harry volteó rápidamente a mirar a Claire, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé si es una buena idea. – dijo Harry, rápidamente.

\- Oh, ya lo creo que sí. – dijo Moody, que se había acercado cojeando. – Son esos, ¿no, Potter?

Señaló con su pulgar por encima de su hombro; evidentemente su ojo mágico estaba girando y observando a través de su cabeza y de su extraño sombrero. Harry se inclinó unos centímetros para mirar donde Moody estaba señalando y allí, sin ninguna duda, estaban los tres Dursleys, que no parecían nada contentos con el comité de bienvenida de Harry.

\- ¡Ah, Harry! – dijo el señor Weasley, volviéndose de hablar con los padres de Hermione a los que acababa de saludar entusiasmadamente y que ahora se turnaban para abrazar a su hija.

– Bien, ¿lo hacemos ya? – preguntó Claire.

\- Sí, creo que sí Claire. – dijo Moody.

Él y el señor Weasley encabezaron el grupo y, cruzando la estación, se dirigieron hacia los Dursleys, que parecían estar enraizados en el suelo. Hermione se deshizo amablemente de su madre para unirse al grupo.

\- Buena tardes. – dijo el señor Weasley alegremente a tío Vernon al acercarse a él. - Puede que me recuerde, soy Arthur Weasley.

Harry se habría sorprendido mucho si tío Vernon se hubiera olvidado del señor Weasley, ya que él solo se las había apañado para destruir casi por completo el salón de los Dursleys hacía dos años. Tío Vernon empezó a ponerse de un color morado oscuro y miró fijamente al señor Weasley, pero prefirió no decir nada, en parte porque el grupo los superaba en número dos a uno. Tía Petunia parecía estar asustada y avergonzada; no paraba de mirar alrededor, como si le aterrorizara que alguien que conociera la viera en tal compañía. Mientras tanto, Dudley se esforzaba por parecer pequeño e insignificante, hazaña en la que estaba fallando considerablemente.

\- Buenas tardes. – saludó Claire, y extendió su mano hacia el tío Vernon. – Doctora Claire White, le di clases a su sobrino este año. Mucho gusto.

Habían sido palabras un tanto vacías, pero educadas.

\- Quisiéramos tener una conversación con ustedes. – agregó Moody, gruñendo. – Sobre como tratan a Harry en su casa.

El bigote de tío Vernon pareció moverse por la indignación. Posiblemente porque el sombrero de hongo le daba la equivocada impresión de que estaba tratando con un borracho. Se dirigió a Moody.

\- No estoy informado de que lo que ocurra en mi casa sea de su incumbencia.

\- Dursley, con lo que usted no está informado podríamos rellenar unos cuantos libros. – gruñó Moody.

\- Es no importa. – dijo Tonks, cuyo pelo rosa parecía ofender a tía Petunia más que todo el resto junto, ya que cerró sus ojos en vez de mirarla. – Lo que importa es que si averiguamos que han sido horribles con Harry…

\- Y no duden de que nos enteraremos si eso ocurre. – dijo Lupin, alegremente.

\- Sí. – dijo el señor Weasley – Incluso si ustedes no dejan que Harry utilice el felífono…

\- Teléfono. – susurró Claire

\- Sí, si tenemos alguna señal de que Potter está siendo maltratado en algún sentido, nosotros responderemos por él. – dijo Moody.

Tío Vernon pareció hincharse. Su rabia parecía sobrepasar su miedo hacia ese grupo de "extraños"

\- ¿Me está amenazando, señor? – dijo tan alto que los que pasaban por allí se volvieron a mirar.

\- Claro que lo estoy haciendo. – dijo Ojoloco, que parecía complacido que de tío Vernon lo hubiera entendido tan rápidamente.

\- ¿Y parezco yo ser un hombre fácil de intimidar? – gritó tío Vernon.

\- Bueeno… - dijo Moody retirándose su bombín de la cara hasta que el ojo mágico quedó al descubierto. Tío Vernon dio un paso atrás horrorizado y se chocó contra un carrito de equipaje. – Sí, debo decir que sí lo parece Dursley. – Dio la espalda a tío Vernon para dirigirse a Harry – Bueno Potter, avísanos si nos necesitas. Y si no oímos de ti en más de tres día consecutivos te enviaremos a alguien para que eche un vistazo…

Tía Petunia dio un gemido. No podía ser más evidente que acababa de pensar lo que los vecinos pensarían si vieran a alguna de esas personas en su jardín.

\- Verán… ustedes son sus tíos, si… - dijo Claire, mirando a los dos adultos muggles. – Pero nosotros también somos su familia.

Harry miró a todos los magos y brujas a su alrededor.

\- Adiós entonces, Potter. – dijo Moody, apoyando su mano callosa en el hombro de Harry por un momento.

\- Cuídate. – Dijo Lupin tranquilamente – Nos mantendremos en contacto.

\- Harry, te sacaremos de allí tan pronto como podamos. – susurró la señora Weasley, abrazándole de nuevo.

Claire se adelantó y abrazó a Harry.

\- Sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer, ten por seguro que nos veremos de nuevo. – se despidió la joven, indicándole que ya fuera a quedarse en Europa o regresar a Estados Unidos, lo vería de nuevo para despedirse aunque fuera.

\- Nos vemos pronto. – dijo Ron ansiosamente, estrechando la mano de Harry

\- Muy pronto. – dijo Hermione seriamente. – Te lo prometemos.

Harry asintió. De alguna manera no podía encontrar palabras para decirles lo que significaba para él que estuvieran apoyándole, a su lado. En vez de eso sonrió, levantó una mano en despedida, se giró y se dirigió fuera de la estación hacia la calle iluminada por los rayos del sol, con tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley apresurándose en su camino.


	44. Aviso

Buenas a todos! Agrego este aviso para que sepan que he comenzado con una continuación, estilo Spin-off, de este fic.

Se llama **Una Misión de Verano**, y sigue una aventura corta de Claire White, directamente luego de separarse de Harry y sus amigos en la estación del tren.

Advertencia: Rated M. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.


End file.
